Learning to Trust
by gypsy411
Summary: Bella is shipped to Forks when her mom decides she needs a break.  Used to always being sent away Bella doesn't trust anyone in her life.  Can she open herself up to trusting those around her and letting them into her life or will she remain closed off.
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1

Welcome to Forks

I never thought I would return to the town I was born in but here I was making my way back to what would become my new home. When my parents divorced my mom took me and we moved to Phoenix where she wanted to start her life over. That was five years ago. So much has changed in the last five years leading me to where I am now.

I wondered if my father, Charlie, really wanted me here or if he was just humoring my mother. Either way I would do my best to keep out of his way and avoid a repeat of what led me here in the first place. My cover story would stay in tact and nobody could find out the truth of my life.

As we pulled up in front of my new home Charlie cleared his throat like he wanted to speak to me for the first time. "Bella, do you need any help getting out of the car."

"No, I can get it. I have been getting around well for the last few weeks so I have it down but thanks." I said as I maneuvered myself so that I could get out of the car despite my casted arms. Charlie believes that my broken arms are the result of me falling as I was rollerblading and I don't intend on him finding out any differently.

I feel sorry for Charlie. He is being saddled with a broken child who can offer nothing but problems and heartache. I planned on doing my best to not cause him any unnecessary problems until I turned 18 and could leave him to live the life my mother was robbing him of by sending me to be his problem.

I remembered when my mother decided that it was time for me to spend time with my father after my "accident."

"_Isabella, you have done nothing but cause me and your step-father problems with your constant clumsiness and unnecessary medical bills. I think it is time your father got a taste of what it is like to deal with you on a daily basis. He should be the one to deal with all your problems." Renee told me. _

"_Mom, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to break my arms. I can take care of myself. You don't have to help me with anything. I promise I won't ask for anything." I cried. _

"_I have given up everything for you. Phil and I want to have some time alone and your constant need for attention is making it difficult for him to enjoy our new marriage. I will always love you but it is time for you to spend some time with your father"_

I remembered when Renee told Charlie that I was going to be coming to live with him. He seemed excited to have me here but I guess she forgot to tell him about my current medical situation. The look on his face when he showed up at the airport to pick me up to be confronted with a child with two broken arms made me realize just how much of a problem I am for people.

As we drove to Forks I did my best to ensure that Charlie understood that I could take care of myself. I have been managing all my daily care for the past several weeks and if all goes well I should have my casts off in three weeks. I could tell that he was upset about my situation but all I cared about what letting him know that I wouldn't be a burden so he wouldn't send me away. I didn't have anywhere else to go.

After we parked in front of the house, I carefully got myself out of the car. I grabbed my bags and once again thanked the lord that I was able to talk to doctor into taking my initial casts off and replacing them with below the elbow casts. Now that I had the use of my elbows I could do so much more and I had become pretty adept to taking care of myself.

Charlie showed me to my room. It was the same room I had before my parents split but he had replaced my bedding with new bedding and painted the walls a pale silver color. "I hope you like your room Bella. I can change it if you don't but I thought you would like something a little more grown up" Charlie stated before going on "I have also rearranged the bathroom so that it is easier for you to maneuver with your casts"

"Thanks Dad. It's great but you didn't have to do this. I really don't want to be a bother to you. " I knew that my being here was an inconvenience and I was determined to do whatever I can to not make this any harder on him that it already was.

As I looked around my room I forgot Charlie was there until I heard his throat clear. "Well I was going to say we should go out for dinner but I figure you will want to stay in so I can try to find something to make in the kitchen."

"We can go out. I don't want you to have to change your plans on my account." I knew I was already causing problems by my being here.

"If you're sure then we should leave in half an hour." Charlie stated. "See you downstairs and we can discuss school arrangements over dinner"

Twenty minutes later I was ready to go. I was going to do whatever I could to make Charlie not regret his agreement to take me into his home. The ride to the local diner was quiet. Charlie seemed to be lost in his thoughts and I found it better to not interrupt those thoughts with mindless chatter. When he was ready he would let me know what was on his mind.

Once we had ordered our meals at the diner I noticed that Charlie seemed to be very uncomfortable so I thought I should ask him about it. "Did I do something wrong Dad?" I asked. "I'm sorry you have to buy me dinner. I have money and I can pay you back."

"Oh baby girl it isn't that. I've just missed you so much and I'm glad to have you here. " After a brief pause he went on, "Bella, why didn't you tell me about your arms before you got here?"

"I thought Mom had told you. She told me you were okay with me being here and I just assumed that she told you about my accident. "I sighed and told myself that I would not cry. "If you don't want me here I understand but I promise I won't be in your way. I will find a way to pay for the medical bills and I promise to try not to get hurt again."

Charlie's face fell when I was done speaking. I could feel that I had hurt him once again and all I wanted to do was get home and by myself before I let the tears fall from my eyes. As Charlie started to speak I cut him off. "Dad, could we go home now. It has been a long day and everyone is staring at me. I would like to get some rest before I have to head to the school in the morning."

"Sure Bella. Let me just pay the bill and we will be on our way home" he sighed before getting out of the booth and heading toward the front to pay.

As I made my way behind him I heard some snickers from one of the booths on the other side of the diner. I glanced that way out of the corner of my eye and saw someone who I used to call my friend looking back at me. Not wanting to be the circus sideshow any longer I quickened my pace and told Charlie that I would meet him in the car before making a hasty exit without looking behind me.

The ride back to the house was quiet and every time Charlie tried to speak I let out a fake yawn so I didn't have to see how sad he was to be saddled with me. I hurriedly went up to my bedroom once we got back to the house and after I finished getting ready for bed I went to tell Charlie goodnight but what I heard stopped me in my tracks.

"How could you not tell me about this Renee? She's my daughter and I should have known that she was being sent to me with two broken arms. What do you mean what did she tell me happened? She told me the truth about the rollerblading" Charlie was practically screaming into the phone. "Of course she is staying here. I love her and she is welcome in my home."

At this point I couldn't listen anymore and I ran back to my room tears streaming down my face. I was determined not to screw up his life like I have everyone else's in my life. I would make him forget I was here and not interfere with his life any more than I already had. As I came to this resolve I found myself falling into an exhausted tear induced slumber and mentally prepared myself for the onslaught of stares I would find when I returned to Forks High School tomorrow.


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters, they belong to SM. **

CHAPTER 2

In a Fish Bowl

The next morning I woke up exhausted. I knew I didn't sleep well but I was just glad I didn't have any nightmares. Maybe being in Forks would mean the end of the never-ending dreams. I looked over at the clock and groaned. I had to get up an hour earlier than normal because it took me that much longer to get ready to go with my casts. Showering was a delicate process especially since I refused to ask Charlie for help.

Once I was finally ready for my first day of school I headed downstairs for breakfast. Charlie looked up at me and started to look panicked. He stood up and said, "sit down Bella I will fix you something to eat."

"Don't worry about it. Do you have some milk and I will make myself a protein shake. That will be easier for me to deal with anyway" I said with a smile on my face. After making myself a protein shake I went to walk out the door for school when Charlie stopped me.

"I will give you a ride. I don't want to worry about you falling with your casts on."

"It's okay Dad, I can get there and I promise to do it in one piece." I said with a smile on my face.

"It's no problem. I want to do it. It isn't a bother and I won't take no for an answer," he said in his authoritative voice.

Not wanting to get him mad I decided to acquiesce and he drove me to school. As he dropped me off he said he would be there at 3 to pick me up but I insisted that I would walk home and that I wanted to exercise. I would not be a burden and give him reason to send me away.

I took a deep breath as I prepared to enter the hallways of Forks High School. After I got my schedule I proceeded toward my first period class, History. I hoped that there wouldn't be a lot of writing and that I would be able to tape the lectures like I did back home but I would have to talk to each teacher to see their views on that. I was dreading these conversations because to me they were worse that the speculation and snickering I was sure to endure from the other students.

After getting permission to tape the class I chose a seat in the corner where hopefully the other students wouldn't be able to constantly stare at me and I would be able to get some work done. After I started my tape recorder I found myself looking around at the other students in the classroom. My hopes that they wouldn't be staring at me seemed to be in vain. It was the blond haired boy that caught my attention though. I recognized him from last night at the diner. He had been sitting in the same booth as those who had been snickering as I got up to leave. He had been sitting with my former friend, Alice Cullen. I pulled my gaze away from him and tried to force my thoughts back to the class and what was going on but I constantly found myself remembering when my friendship with Alice ended.

_I had just returned from school. I hadn't heard from Alice since I sent my letter to her a few weeks ago. I excitedly entered the house hoping that there would be mail for me. "Mom, I'm home."_

"_Hi honey. How was school today?"_

"_It was good," I lied. Truth was I hated it here and I missed Alice and Forks. "Did any mail come for me today?"_

_My mom looked down before answering me. "I'm sorry honey, but this was returned to you."_

_I took the envelope she was holding out and forced myself not to cry. It was the letter I had sent to Alice and it had a big RETURN TO SENDER written across the front of it. "Okay. Well I'm just going to go up and do some homework." I hurried away before she could see how upset I was. This was just another reason to hate living here. _

That letter was the last time I tried to contact Alice Cullen or any of my so-called friends from Forks. When it was decided that I would be moving back I didn't have any beliefs that those friendships would magically reappear. I was determined to get through this time of my life even if that meant being totally alone. I had been alone for the last five years what was a little longer.

I was suddenly pulled out of my musings by the bell. The teacher asked me to stay after and told me we would need to discuss how I would be handling my assignments. I thanked him again for allowing me to take the lectures and told him we would discuss it the next day.

The rest of my morning went the same. I was constantly aware of people staring and talking about me. So far nobody had dared approach me yet and for that I was thankful. As lunch rolled around I groaned. Eating always increased the stares I received. Everyone wanted to see how the freak was able to eat. I went to the lunchroom and decided to avoid giving them a show. I purchased some milk and found a table in the corner and pulled out a straw and began to drink my lunch and block out the rest of the school.

About halfway through lunch I felt someone staring at me. I looked up and noticed several people looking at me but there was one group that really caught my attention. Across the lunchroom Alice Cullen was watching me along with the other people at her table. I recognized her brothers and the blond kid from History but there was also a blond girl sitting with them. Not able to take anymore being under a microscope I decided to get up and leave to avoid being the sideshow any longer.

I made my way to my locker and just as I was getting my things out I heard someone come up behind me. I turned around and was surprised to find Alice standing there.

"Why didn't you tell me you were coming here and what happened to your arms" Alice asked in perturbed tone.

"First I don't have to tell you anything" I huffed remembering the pain of rejection from years ago. "Also my health and my body are my business and not yours."

With that I turned and walked away heading toward my next class. As I entered the physics classroom I was glad that I was the first one there because it gave me an opportunity to talk to the teacher without everyone listening in to the conversation. After agreeing to how my assignments would be done and allowing me to tape the lessons I was directed toward a table in the back of the classroom. I settled into my seat and waited for the other students to file in and take their seats. I was so absorbed in looking through my textbook that I was startled when the chair next to me was pulled out from the table.

I looked up and immediately was regretting my actions. I looked into the gorgeous green eyes of none other than Edward Cullen, Alice's twin brother. Before I moved I had such a crush on him but I knew I never had a chance so I had never acted on it.

"Hey Bella," Edward said. "I'm glad you are back."

I mumbled a hi and good to see you before I allowed myself to become engrossed in the lecture. After class as I went to get up Edward stopped me and offered me his class notes seeing as I hadn't taken any. I thanked him but said that I had recorded the class and would get my notes that way before I left the classroom.

I hurried to my last class of the day, Gym. I knew that I would be limited in here until my casts came off but I hoped I would be able to avoid dressing out during that time as well. I wasn't ready to have to face those girls in the locker room. As I entered the gym I noticed all the people stop and stare at me. I went over to Coach Clapp and he took one look at me before sighing. We discussed that I would have the casts on for at least three more weeks and he stated that I would be walking around the track until the casts came off. He gave me a reprieve today but advised that I would be dressing out starting tomorrow.

I took my seat as all the girls came out of the locker room. I inwardly groaned as I noticed that all the Cullens as well as the others from their lunch table had gym this period. I also noticed that Jessica Stanly, Lauren Mallory, and Mike Newton also had gym this period. They made my life miserable before I moved and I highly doubted that they had changed their ways in the last five years. I reminded myself that I had gotten through worse and I could handle dealing with these people. I also reminded myself that I had to endure this because I couldn't cause Charlie any problems. I wouldn't have anywhere to go if he decided to send me away.

After gym I hurried to my locker so that I could get my stuff and get out of there without anyone cornering me. I grabbed my stuff and started to walk home, glad that Charlie had listened to me and wasn't waiting to pick me up. I was halfway home, lost in my thoughts, when I noticed a car stop in front of me. I didn't think anything of it until I saw someone getting out of the car and noticed that it was Edward Cullen. When I saw him I groaned and prepared myself for the onslaught of whatever he prepared to dish out.

I decided to pretend I didn't see Edward and kept walking until he stopped right in front of me. "What do you want Edward," I seethed.

"I just wanted to talk to you and catch up with you." He sounded hurt.

"Why would you want to do that, so that you can get the gossip about the poor pitiful Bella Swan and share it with the school. " I was angry. "Well here it is, I am now living with my father because after I fell down and broke my arms my mother decided I was too much bother and shipped me off to my father to be burdened with. Now run off and share that with your sister and all your little friends and leave me alone."

"I didn't want to gossip about you Bella. I thought we were friends and I was concerned when Alice told me about your arms last night and I saw you at school today. How could you think so little of me?"

"Edward we were never friends. You never spoke to me before but rather you just tolerated me because of Alice. When I moved any potential friendship we may have had ended when Alice decided that being my friend was too much so I don't want your pity now." I walked away before the tears could slip down my face.

Once I got home I busied myself making dinner for Charlie. Like everything else cooking was more difficult with two broken arms but I was able to make some spaghetti and meat sauce without causing too much damage. After dinner I excused myself and went to my room to work on transcribing the tapes of my classes and to work on my homework.

About four hours later I had finally finished my homework and just as I was getting ready to go to bed my cell phone chirped with a new text message. I didn't recognize the number but I decided to read it anyway.

**I'm sorry for earlier and I want to be friends and get to know you. **

Confused I typed back: **Who is this and how did you get my number?**

About two minutes later, just as I was about to give up and shut my phone off it chirped again.

**It's Edward Cullen and your dad gave me the number**

Not knowing what to say I shut my phone off and went to bed. As I laid there trying to fall asleep I couldn't help but wonder what Edward was up to. I vowed that I wouldn't fall for any traps and I would keep my guard up. I had been hurt enough and I couldn't afford to let anyone else close enough to me to be able to hurt me again.

As I finally drifted off to sleep I hoped for another night free of dreams. Sadly my hopes were in vain.

**A/N This is my first attempt at writing fanfiction and I am learning as I go. **

**I am going to try and update the story once a week. **


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters, they belong to SM. **

Chapter 3 – The Beginning

I woke up the next morning I groaned with one hell of a headache. I tried to put the dreams out of my head but the visions and words just wouldn't go away. I knew I had to put on a brave face for Charlie. He had already put himself out by letting me come stay with him. I couldn't cause him any further complications.

After I got dressed I slowly made my way down to the kitchen for breakfast. I had to find a way to lessen my impact on Charlie's routine. If he felt he needed to change things because I was here he would grow to resent me even more than I'm sure he already did. I needed to show him that I could handle doing things on my own and that I wouldn't be a bother.

As we prepared to leave the house I finally got the courage to discuss the matter with him. "Dad, thanks for giving me a ride again but I think I am going to walk starting tomorrow. " When he tried to interrupt I continued, "I don't need to be a bother to you and the walk will do me some good since my activities are somewhat limited by my arms."

He didn't look happy with what I was saying but finally he shook his head and told me he would think about it. I could see the impact my being here was having on him and I couldn't have one more person's life ruined because of me. After Charlie dropped me off in front of the school I quickly made my way toward class. I was hoping that I would be able to make it through the day without being the center of attention., but once again luck did not seem to be on my side.

I sat in class lost in my thoughts when all of a sudden Lauren sat down beside me. I was immediately on guard because I remember Lauren and I weren't friends before I moved so I could only imagine what it was that she wanted from me.

"Bella, I am so glad to see that you are back. We have all missed you since you moved away," she said in a sickly sweet voice.

Immediately on edge I carefully thought out what I was going to say to her. I could only imagine what she wanted and why she was being nice to me. "Thanks Lauren, it's good to be back." I hoped that she would drop her attempts to talk to me and leave me in peace but the world was against me.

"So sorry to see you had to come back injured Bella. What happened to your arms?"

"Oh you know me I have always been a little clumsy. It was an accident and I tried to catch myself when I fell."

Thankfully the bell rang signaling the end of class. I quickly made my way to my next class. When I was settled in I looked around and was glad to see that I didn't have Lauren or any of her friends in my class with me. I was surprised to see Angela Weber in my class. How did I not notice her yesterday. When I looked up I saw her looking at me and I gave her a small wave. Maybe I can be friends with her I thought but I immediately chastised myself because I didn't want to get my hopes up.

I struggled to pay attention in class knowing that I would have to listen to the tapes again later in order to get notes to study from. I ended up letting my mind wander but unfortunately it wandered to Phoenix and everthhing that happened before I left there. Not a moment too soon the bell rang and I prepared to face the masses in the cafeteria.

As I entered the cafeteria I looked around to find an empty table where I could be by myself. I found one in the corner and took my milk with me and took a seat preparing to pass the time reading. I had just gotten a few pages into my book when I felt someone sit down across from me. Instead of looking up I kept reading in the hopes that they would get the hint and find somewhere else to sit. After a few moments it appeared that whomever decided to sit with me was not going to leave me in peace so I found myself looking up to see who had invaded my space.

I immediately regretted looking up when my eyes met the gorgeous green eyes of none other than Edward Cullen. I inwardly groaned wondering what it was that he wanted and why he couldn't just leave me alone. His sister made it clear when I moved that she didn't want to be friends so why now was he constantly trying to talk to me.

Now entirely on edge, I mustered the courage to speak without venom in my voice. "Edward," I said.

"Hi Bella. How is your day going?" he replied with his signature crooked grin on his face.

My heart started beating faster. I had forgotten about his grin and the affect it had always had on me before I left. I chastised myself to responding to him in such a way. He was not to be trusted. Nobody wants to have anything to do with me unless they have a reason and as far as I could tell any reason he would have to want to talk to me could be good. With this in mind I decided that the best plan was to just act nonchalantly around him and always keep my guard up.

"My day is going pretty good. No major catastrophes yet but I still have gym so there is still potential for problems." As I answered I let my eyes wander around the cafeteria. Across the room I noticed the table that Edward normally sat at and Alice was looking at me. I quickly looked down and then decided I needed to find out why Edward was over here rather than with his sister where he belonged.

"Edward, why are you sitting over here today. Why aren't you sitting with your sister like I'm sure you normally do" I asked hesitantly. Afraid of his answer I kept my head down so I didn't have to see the pity in his eyes when he answered my question.

"I want to sit over here Bella. Like I told you yesterday I want to get to know you and become friends."

After he answered I hesitantly looked up and was surprised to see that his eyes appeared to be telling the truth. Quickly I reminded myself that I didn't know him and just because he didn't seem to be lying didn't mean that he wasn't. Despite this I decided to make the most of the time he was talking to me before he realized his mistake.

We sat there for the rest of lunch just chatting about inconsequential items. When the bell rang I got up and headed toward my class. Since my locker was on the way to the classroom I stopped there and switched out my books. I hadn't noticed that Edward was walking with me until he spoke asking me if I needed any help with my books. I politely declined while biting back the urge to point out that I am not an invalid.

During Physics I found myself wanting to talk to Edward more. I tried to tell myself that it was a bad idea and that I was no good for him but I couldn't help myself and my desire to get to know someone better. All too quickly class ended and I had to go to gym. I dreaded this because the coach had stated that I would need to participate despite my current situation. I walked toward the gym dreading what he would decide would be the best option for my activity. Luckily the coach decided that the best option for my participation would be for me to walk laps while everyone else played volleyball. As I was walking my laps I noticed that more people were watching me than had been earlier in the day. I tried to attribute it to them wanting to see if the "invalid" could get further injured while walking but I started to think it wasn't that simple of an explanation when people started to talk among themselves as they watched me.

I tried to push the worries of people talking about me out of my head as I concentrated on getting through the class without falling. When class was finally over I quickly changed out of my gym clothes and gathered my stuff for my walk home. As I was leaving the gym I overheard some people talking and it appeared that lucky me, they were talking about me. I tried to block out what they were saying because I really did not care what they had to say but unfortunately they were talking just loud enough that I was not able to ignore what they were saying.

Hearing people talk about me is not something new. I dealt with this in Phoenix before I left but knowing people talk about you doesn't make listening to the lies they spread any easier and hearing the story that was going around about why I was here and what happened to me was not what I was expecting. Apparently the story was that I was sent to live with my father after I got into a fight with my drug dealer and I was so distraught over not being able to get my drugs that I tried to kill myself only to end up with two broken arms. Wow, I was not expecting this story. Given that I have never done drugs I must say I was somewhat surprised at the version of events I was hearing.

I tried to put the rumors out of my head as I walked toward Charlie's house. I needed to get there so I could make him dinner for when he got home. With the story I heard I knew I needed to work extra hard to make sure Charlie didn't hear the story and to make sure I didn't put any undue burden on him. I knew that Charlie couldn't find out what happened in Phoenix because if he did he would understand why Renee sent me here and I would have nowhere to go because he would no longer want me around.

When I got home I went through the cupboards to see what there was to cook and I decided that I would just put together something easy to both eat and make. I found some pasta in the pantry and found the ingredients to make alfredo sauce. I cut up some chicken and put together some chicken alfredo for dinner. Charlie seemed to like dinner and after dinner he wanted to sit down and talk. I took a deep breath hoping that I hadn't done anything wrong already.

It turned out that Charlie wanted to talk to me about my follow up appointment with the doctor. Charlie told me I had an appointment for a check up the following day to have x-rays taken to see how my arms were healing. I asked about the appointment time and assured him that I could make my way to the appointment. I didn't want to bother him and make him take time off but he insisted that he wanted to be there. He further insisted on picking me up from school and driving me there. With a sigh I agreed.

I sat with Charlie for a little while before I escaped to my room for the night. When I got there I found myself thinking about the story I had heard when I was leaving school today and wondering who had started that rumor and why. I wracked my brain trying to figure out who I had offended at the school and what I had done. I could only think of two people who I might have done or said something to making them want to hurt me. I tried to tell myself that no matter what those two people wouldn't be so cruel but then I reminded myself that they weren't my friends and hadn't been since before I left. Still not knowing what I had done I settled in for the night not being able to wrap my head around why either Edward or Alice would be so mean as to start rumors about me. Although I couldn't believe she had become so different part of me wanted to believe that of the two Alice was the better candidate for such an act but then again, why had Edward all of a sudden decided to be nice to me. Was it all an act to get close to me and gain more ammunition to destroy me?

These thoughts kept swirling through my head as I fought to fall asleep. Sadly once sleep overtook my body, the nightmares overtook as well and I spent the night caught up in a world of people taunting me and reminding me that I'm worthless and not wanted. None too soon my alarm went off and it was time to face another day. I could get through this. Couldn't I?


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters, they belong to SM. **

Chapter 4

She's a Mystery

**EPOV**

Bella Swan is back.

Truthfully I hadn't given much thought to Bella after she moved other than when Alice talked about her. I remember that the two of them always used to annoy me and I never let myself be bothered with their silly girl drama. However since she came back I can't seem to get my mind off that girl. Something seems to be going on with her and I just can't seem to figure it out. She is a puzzle that I want to solve.

The other night I was sitting at home when Alice walked in with our friends. Emmett came into the room and started talking about this girl they saw at the diner who had two broken arms. I wasn't really paying attention to what he was saying until Alice piped in that the girl's name was Bella. Emmett had asked how she knew the girl and they launched into a discussion about how Bella used to be Alice's best friend before she moved. I could see the sadness on Alice's face and found myself wondering what had happened between them.

Being guys, Jasper, Emmett and I left the girls to gossip and we went to the game room to play on the Xbox. Since Emmett had not been around when Bella was here he started asking me all sorts of questions about her that I couldn't answer. I told him that Bella and Alice had been friends and something seemed to have happened after she left because Alice stopped talking about her. Jasper told him the same thing and the subject was forgotten.

The next day at school I caught sight of Bella for the first time. I couldn't believe how much she had changed. She was simply breathtaking. When I tried to talk to her in class she didn't really respond but I didn't think anything of it at the time. However, my thoughts took a turn when I noticed her interaction with Alice. I watched them from afar and instantly I was mad at Bella because whatever she said to Alice hurt her. If there was one thing I couldn't tolerate it was someone hurting my sister. I tried to talk to Alice about it but she blew me off. I sat there stewing and wondering what was up Bella's ass and why she felt the need to hurt someone she used to call a best friend. I decided at that moment that I would have to confront her.

Alice decided to drive home with Jasper that day and I came to the conclusion that I needed to get to the bottom of the Alice/Bella situation. I had intended on catching her at home under the pretense to welcome her back but on my way to her house I noticed her walking. I pulled up alongside her and got out of the car to try and talk to her. I recalled the conversation…

"_What do you want Edward," she seethed. _

"_I just wanted to talk to you and catch up with you." _

"_Why would you want to do that, so that you can get the gossip about the poor pitiful Bella Swan and share it with the school. " She seemed angry. "Well here it is, I am now living with my father because after I fell down and broke my arms my mother decided I was too much bother and shipped me off to my father to be burdened with. Now run off and share that with your sister and all your little friends and leave me alone."_

"_I didn't want to gossip about you Bella. I thought we were friends and I was concerned when Alice told me about your arms last night and I saw you at school today. How could you think so little of me?"_

"_Edward we were never friends. You never spoke to me before but rather you just tolerated me because of Alice. When I moved any potential friendship we may have had ended when Alice decided that being my friend was too much so I don't want your pity now." _

That conversation left me confused and I instantly knew there was something going on. While I was still worried about Alice, I knew that there was more to the situation and I started feeling protective of Bella and wanting to get to the bottom of whatever was making her feel the way she was. After I left her I stopped at the gas station. As luck would have it I happened to run into Charlie there and I was able to convince him to give me Bella's cell number. Later that night I tried to open up the lines of communication with her again and I texted her. Once again she proved not to be responsive but this only furthered my resolve to get to the bottom of what was going on.

Yesterday at school I tried to talk to her again. I was determined to figure it out and if nothing else try to fix her and Alice's relationship. Alice didn't deserve the unhappiness she was reliving. She had come back out of her shell after whatever happened with Bella the last time and I was determined not to let their relationship be ruined again.

I tried to force her to talk to me at school. I sat with her at lunch but it was apparent that she didn't trust me. I have no idea what I did to make her feel that way toward me but I was determined to make her trust me. After school as I was getting ready to meet Alice and Jasper in the parking lot I ran into Lauren. I cringed at the memory because I hate Lauren. She is a gossip and as much as I hate to label people a slut. She has tried everything she can to get me to take her out for the last year and she just can't seem to get a clue. She was up to her old tricks and she was telling me about the stories she had heard about Bella. I had told her to shut up and stormed off but I was worried. Would other people ignore her as well or would the rumor mill take over.

I was brought out of my memories by Alice knocking on my door. "Time to go to school."

"I will be there in a minute." After I gathered the rest of my books I met Alice at my car and we started the trek to another lovely day of education. I decided that if I was going to get to the bottom of the Bella situation I needed to talk to Alice as well.

"Alice, I have been noticing that you and Bella don't seem to talk since she got back. What happened? You guys used to be so close."

"I don't know Edward. I wrote her after she left and tried to call her but she never responded and her mom always told me she wasn't home. I guess she decided that she didn't want to be friends anymore." I could hear the sadness in my sister's voice.

"For some reason I think there is more to the story than that Alice. Have faith and if you want your friendship back don't give up on her."

"Okay," she sighed, "but please don't do anything to make her hate me more because no matter what I still love her like a sister." The unshed tears were glistening.

"Have faith little sister. I have your back."

After we arrived at the school Alice jumped out of the car and ran over to Jasper. I joined our little group and Emmett was excitedly waiting with Rose for our arrival. "Did you hear about Bella," he exclaimed.

"Please don't tell me you are going to believe the stories that are going around." I shook my head because I had a feeling the rumors would be going around.

"What do you mean," Emmett asked.

"Well I ran into Lauren yesterday and she was telling me about 'what she heard' and I didn't believe her and I am afraid of what these rumors could do. Have you seen Bella? She tries so hard not to interact with anyone and let's just say I have a bad feeling that everything may not be what it appears to be."

The rest of the group listened and collectively it was decided that no matter what had happened between Bella and Alice something was going on and we needed to protect Bella from the likes of Lauren.

I tried to talk to Bella at lunch but when I sat down she got up and left the cafeteria. I had a bad feeling that whatever the rumors were, since I was doing my best not to listen to them, had already done the intended damage. I tried to talk to her again in class but she had completely shut down. I knew something had to be done but I couldn't help to wonder why she had turned on me as well. What had I done?

Later that night I decided to at least get her to respond to texts. That had somewhat worked before.

**Is everything okay – E**

_What do you want? Can't you and everyone else just leave me alone? – B_

**I keep telling you that I want to be your friend. What else would I want? - E**

_We both know that's not true. You and your girlfriend are just trying to get more ammunition to use against me. All I want is for people to leave me alone. –B_

That last text confused me. Then it hit me. She must have seen me with Lauren and she believes that I started the rumors about her. I had to fix this.

**I don't have a girlfriend. Whatever you are thinking is wrong. Please believe me. – E**

I never got a response to my last text and I knew that whatever was going on was going to be much harder to combat than I previously thought. I went downstairs to talk to Alice and let her know what was going on. Together we would come up with a plan because Bella needed help and I didn't want to see her hurt anymore.

It was decided that the best thing to do would be to prove to Bella that whatever she was thinking was wrong. We would keep trying to get her to talk to us. It was obvious she was hurting and we couldn't let our friend be hurt. I started wondering as we formulated our plan if what I was feeling was purely friendship. Bella seemed to have ingrained herself into every aspect of my being and I must admit that thought was a little scary.

The next morning we set our plan into motion. The plan was for each of us to approach Bella in whatever class we had with her. We were also going to sit with her at lunch and show her that not only did we not start the rumors but that we didn't believe them and were willing to protect her.

At lunch I made sure that Bella had taken her seat before I got up and went over to sit with her. I didn't say anything at first because I was scared of running her off. Next the rest of the gang slowly began to take their seats with us as well. I noticed that Bella was getting more fidgety as the group started taking their seats. When she went to get up I put my hand on her arm and stopped her.

"Bella, I meant what I said. I want to be your friend. We all do." I looked around and everyone was nodding in agreement. I could see the hesitance in Bella's eyes as I hurried up and continued, "We don't believe what people are saying about you. You have to know that we would never talk about people behind their backs."

She still refused to look up or speak to us. At that moment Alice decided to speak, "Bella, I love you like a sister and neither myself nor Edward would ever do anything to hurt you."

That seemed to get Bella's attention, but not in a good way. "A sister," Bella seethed, "you say you love me like a sister but yet when I left you decided to cut me off. If you had even said anything it would have been okay but I had to find out you didn't want to be friends when you sent my letters back unopened." Tears were now falling down her face. "Don't call me your sister now when you wanted nothing to do with me when I was ripped away from everyone I loved." With that Bella got up and ran out of the cafeteria.

I looked over at Alice trying to determine what had just happened. "What is she talking about?" I asked.

"I honestly don't know. I never received any letters from her. I always assumed she was happy and had made new friends." Alice sobbed.

The one thing that was clear at that moment was that whatever had transpired between Alice and Bella was not of their own doing. It was also much worse than just a little spat and if we were going to find a way to make things better it was going to take a lot more work than we originally thought.

With that we decided that Operation Bella was a priority. No matter what I knew I had to find a way to help Bella because whatever happened to her had completely broken her and I couldn't watch her suffer. She deserved happiness.

**A/N I apologize for the delay in this chapter. Unfortunately sickness struck and decided to stay around for a while. I am hoping to get you guys an additional chapter this week to make up for it now that I am starting to feel better. **


	5. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER: As always, I do not own Twilight or any of the characters, they belong to SM. **

**Chapter 5 – Clumsy **

**BPOV**

I have to get out of here because I refuse to break down in front of these people. Why can't they just leave me alone? All I want is to get through school without causing any problems for Charlie. If he decides I'm too much to handle I don't have anywhere else I can go.

The thoughts kept racing through my head as I fled the cafeteria. Why did the Cullens want to talk to me so badly? What did I do to deserve this torture? I know I'm not good enough for their friendship. I don't know what to do.

After the showdown in the cafeteria I had a hard time concentrating on my classes. When the final bell rang I was quick to escape. I needed time to be alone and figure out what is going on. I needed to do this before Charlie discovered that there is a problem. When I got home I busied myself with my homework before it was time to make dinner. Unfortunately the one time I needed the distraction was the one time the distraction was not forthcoming and I finished my homework too quickly for my liking. I found myself thinking back to the events that had taken place today and trying to figure out what was going on.

It all started when Alice tried to talk to me in class. I was polite but on guard. I didn't want to cause a scene because I didn't need any more rumors being started about me. The whole school already thinks that I am a drug addicted prostitute who was forced on my father. As of right now they didn't know how true the part of the rumors about me being forced on father was and I needed to keep it that way. I also needed to find a way to keep Charlie from hearing the rumors because if he did he may send me away and that terrified me.

Unfortunately Alice wasn't the only person who decided to talk to me today. I learned who the other people who sat with the Cullens were when they all tried to engage me in conversation throughout the morning. Why would they want to talk to me? Were Alice and Edward using them to try to get more information to gossip about? I'm not sure what the deal is but I know that I need to keep my guard up. Lord knows that they wouldn't want to be my friends because who would want to be a friend to a nobody like me.

I got so lost in trying to figure out what was going on that I didn't notice the time until I heard the front door open and Charlie come in. Oh no! I didn't get dinner done. Charlie is going to be mad. The panic started to rise as I quickly made my way to the kitchen.

"I'm so sorry Dad…I got lost doing my homework and I didn't notice the time…I will get dinner started right away" I stuttered as the panic continued to rise.

"Don't worry about it Bells, I don't expect you to cook for me." Charlie stated. "Let's just order a pizza tonight and you can spend some time relaxing."

"Are you sure? It's not a problem for me to make something. You have been at work all day and you deserve to come home to a good meal."

"Bella, you do more than enough around here and I don't want you to have to worry about me. I would rather spend time with you than have you worry about making dinner. When the pizza gets here we will sit down and enjoy it while you tell me about your day" he said as he went to order the pizza. "Oh by the way your mom called and she wants you to call her when you get a chance. She seemed worried about you."

"Okay Dad I will call her before dinner." Yeah right, my mom was worried about me I thought. She is just worried that I will screw this up and Charlie will try to make her take me back.

With a sigh I decided to get the phone call out of the way. "Hi Mom, Dad said you called."

"_Bella, how are you doing? You aren't causing problems are you? Remember what I told you. If you cause Charlie to send you away you aren't coming back here. I have spent enough time having to deal with your worthless ass."_

Oh great she's drunk. Nothing new there but I know what she is saying is the truth. I am worthless. "Everything is good Mom. School is good and my teachers are really nice. Dad and I are having a good time together." I hope this will appease her and she will leave me alone for a while and not question Charlie. I don't want her reminding him how much of a bother I am.

I spent about another five minutes exchanging pleasantries with her before I ended the call telling her that I needed to eat. Charlie had come into the kitchen with the pizza and I made a point of letting him hear me telling her how much I loved her and that I would call her soon. I didn't want him to know what she said to me and how she treated me when she was drinking. I didn't want him to know she was a drunk because he might think I'm like her and send me away immediately so he didn't have to deal with me anymore.

Dinner was a quiet affair. Charlie made small talk and I told him how much fun I was having at school. He brought up the Cullens and I could see in his eyes that he wanted to hear that I had reconnected with them so I lied. I told him that we had become close again and that we were even eating lunch together. Okay so that wasn't a total lie but it made Charlie happy. He seemed to worry about me but I didn't know why.

After dinner I went to my room to get ready for bed. Charlie stuck his head in my room and told me that we would have to leave a few minutes early for school in the morning. I tried to tell him that I would walk but he would not hear any of it. I resigned myself to him driving me and set my alarm for a little earlier so that I would be ready to go.

The next morning after Charlie dropped me off at school. I decided to spend some time in the library before class just reading a book. Reading always calmed me and I needed the extra time to psych myself up for dealing with the people around me. I decided last night that I would pretend at school and not let it show that people were getting to me lest it get back to Charlie. When the warning bell rang I gathered my stuff and began making my way to class. I could still hear people whispering around me but I tried not to let them get to me.

As I was coming down the stairs by my first class I suddenly felt someone bump into me. Being that I was currently impaired I lost my balance and started to fall down the stairs. Luckily my reflexes seemed to kick in and I caught myself on the wall before I landed head first down the stairs. Unfortunately, I caught myself with my arms and suddenly felt an intense pain shooting up both arms. I decided to ignore the pain and as I was straightening myself up I noticed that girl Rosalie looking at me and then glare at someone behind me. I quickly turned around and noticed Lauren walking the other way. Sighing I just grabbed my stuff and made my way the rest of the way down the stairs.

"Are you okay?" Rosalie asked with what sounded like concern in her voice.

"I'm fine. Just clumsy." I replied not wanting to let on that I was intentionally or unintentionally "bumped" apparently by Lauren.

Rosalie looked like she wanted to contradict me but before she had a chance to say anything I said, "I have to get to class but thanks for your concern."

I made my way to class trying to ignore the pain that was now shooting in both my arms. I didn't have any painkillers with me because I wasn't allowed to have them in class and I haven't needed them in a while. I needed to get through the day and not draw attention to myself.

Unfortunately the pain seemed to get worse and by the time lunch rolled around I was fighting back the tears and had no appetite whatsoever. I sat down hoping that people would leave me alone but luck just was not on my side. The Cullens and their friends decided to sit with me again and remembering what my mom said last night I decided to just play along and talk to them if they spoke to me.

"Bella, how are your arms?" Rosalie asked with what appeared to be concern.

"They're fine. Just bumped them a bit." I stated while giving her a look pleading with her to drop it because I didn't need this most recent accident to get back to Charlie.

Sadly my pleading look did not get me the result I wanted. "What happened?" Edward asked.

"Lauren bumped into her on the stairs and she caught herself on the wall with her arms trying to keep from falling down the stairs. It looked like she hit the wall pretty hard." Rosalie answered him.

"Bella, are you sure you are okay. Even a small bump isn't good when you have broken bones." Edward stated.

I wasn't prepared for this topic to come up and I found myself having a hard time not losing my temper. Sure my arms hurt but they didn't need to know that because I couldn't go to the doctor. I couldn't cost Charlie anymore than I already had and I could just get them checked if I still had the pain next week when I went in for my scheduled appointment. "I'm fine. It was nothing." I stated as I fought the urge to wince when I moved my arms. Unfortunately apparently I hadn't noticed the swelling in my determination to ignore the pain because all of a sudden everyone at the table gasped when I lifted my arms. I looked down and sure enough both of my hands were swollen to twice their normal size. Great. How am I going to hide this from Charlie?

Before I realized what was happening Alice and Edward were at my side pulling me up from the table. "What are you doing?" I asked with frustration evident in my voice.

"That is not nothing and you need to get checked out." Alice stated.

"I'm fine. I have an appointment next week and I will get it checked out then. They are probably just swollen from using them more. There is no need to go to the doctor." I pleaded because I didn't need Charlie to find out.

Edward answered this time. "You are not fine. Not only are your hands swollen they are red. You need to get that checked out and you can't wait until next week. We are taking you to see my dad and you are not going to get out of it."

I sighed because I knew arguing with them would cause more of a scene and even if I won this would probably get back to Charlie and he would be even madder. "Fine" I huffed and started walking away.

"Where do you think you are going?" Edward asked.

"I'm going to the doctor. I said I would go now leave me alone so that I can get there."

"You are not walking to the doctor. We are going to take you so come with us and quit arguing."

I followed them with a resigned sigh. The good news was that I was now able to ignore the pain because now my mind was filled with worries about how Charlie was going to react. Maybe I could find a way to earn some money so that I can pay for this appointment and then he wouldn't have to spend more money on me needlessly and he won't send me away. These thoughts kept me so preoccupied that I hadn't noticed that we had pulled up to the hospital until Edward came around to help me out of the car.


	6. Chapter 6

**DISCLAIMER: As always, I do not own Twilight or any of the characters, they belong to SM. **

Chapter 6 - Fear

I hate the hospital. I hate the smell, the sounds. I hate it all. Why did they have to force me to come here? I would have been just fine. I cringe as Edward helps me out of the car. Apparently while I was ignoring them on the way here he called ahead because when we walk into the Emergency Room Carlisle is waiting for us. At the sight of Carlisle I fight to keep a groan from escaping. If Carlisle is my doctor there is no way I will be able to avoid Charlie finding out.

At the thought of Charlie finding out about my trip to the hospital I start to panic. All of a sudden I find it hard to breathe. Everything starts to get fuzzy and I can faintly hear Carlisle trying to talk to me. Before I pass out Carlisle and Edward escort me to an examination room where Carlisle tells me to take deep breaths.

My mind starts to clear and my breathing gets a little easier. Noticing that my breathing is returning to normal Carlisle takes the opportunity to talk to me.

"Can you tell me what happened Bella?"

"I just tripped while I was walking and lost my balance. I caught myself with my casts but I'm fine. There is nothing to worry about. Alice and Edward just overreacted and there was no reason to bother coming to the hospital. I would have been fine until my checkup next week."

"No, they did the right thing. You could have caused damage when you caught yourself. I think we need to take some x-rays to make sure that everything is okay."

Carlisle left the room to get a nurse to take me to have my wrists x-rayed. An uncomfortable silence remained in the room between Edward and me. For once I couldn't wait for my trip to x-ray. That should keep me from having to answer too many questions right now. The one thing I do know is I need to come up with some sort of an explanation that will satisfy Charlie and keep him from sending me away.

Suddenly I was jerked out of my thoughts by Edward clearing his throat. "Bella, why did you lie to my dad about how you hurt yourself?"

"I don't know what you are talking about Edward. I fell just like I told him, why would you assume I am lying about that?"

"Bella, Rosalie told us what happened. I know you didn't trip on your own. Why do you feel the need to protect the person who caused you pain?"

"Edward, it was an accident. There is no reason to get all worked up over an accident. Like I told your dad there was no reason to come here either because I am fine."

Before Edward had a chance to respond the nurse came to take me to x-ray. Unfortunately for me the x-rays showed that I had caused some additional fracturing and therefore instead of getting out of my casts in a week or two I was going to have to stay in them longer. Just my luck. Now I was going to be a burden to my father even longer.

After Carlisle had recasted my arms he gave me some pain medicine and told me that I could go home as long as I rested. I assured him that I would be fine and just as we were finishing our conversation Charlie walked into the room. The look on his face was one of panic and I knew that I needed to find a way to reassure him that everything would be fine.

"Bella, how are you feeling? What happened? Carlisle, how bad is it?" Charlie rambled without taking a breath.

"Dad, I'm fine. I just tripped and Edward brought me here to make sure everything is okay. I promise I am fine. Just a little tired from the pain medication Dr. Cullen gave me. I just want to go home and get some rest."

"But you shouldn't be by yourself and I need to get back to the station."

"Dad, I will be fine I am just going to get some sleep. There is no need for you to be home with me I promise I will be fine."

"I don't know Bells." he sighed as he was trying to decide what to do.

At that time Edward, who I had forgotten was in the room, decided to speak up. "Bella can come to our house Charlie. I'm sure Esme wouldn't mind and she would be able to relax with Alice and I. It would give us all time to get caught up and you wouldn't have to worry about her."

Charlie seemed to like that idea a great deal. "Oh great. How about you guys give me a call later when you are ready to come home Bella and I will come to get you."

Seeing that I had no way of getting out of the arrangement without arousing suspicion I decided to play along. "That sounds like fun but I don't know how much company I will be. I am getting kind of tired from the pain medication" I say hoping that if nothing else I will be able to get some alone time.

With that everything was settled and I was being discharged. As Edward and I went back to his car I was trying to figure out everything and how to keep my guard up without arousing suspicion. I knew I had a lot to think about and while I really wanted some time alone to think I knew I needed to do this to make Charlie happy.

Just as Edward was about to close the car door Charlie came up to the car and stopped him. "By the way Bells, you need to call your mom. She is worried about you and I told her I would have you call once we found out what Dr. Cullen had to say."

I know Charlie doesn't know what has been going on with Renee so I stifle the groan that wants to escape. "Sure Dad. I will call her when we get to the Cullen's house."

That seemed to please Charlie and he told me not to forget to call him when I was ready to come home and he went back to work.

The ride back to Edward's house was quiet. I was lost in my own world trying to figure out how I was going to proceed. I knew that I couldn't trust Edward or Alice but it had also become apparent that I couldn't just ignore them either. If I tried to continue ignoring them Charlie would likely find out and then he would for sure think I was too much of a problem and send me away. I just needed to find a way to make them believe that I trusted them while I continued to keep my guard up.

Once again the drive went too quickly and the next thing I knew we were parked in front of the Cullen's house and Edward was opening the car door to help me out of the car.

"Thank you Edward. You didn't need to do that. I could have managed." I tell him.

"I know you could have Bella, but my mom always taught me to be a gentleman. Besides I wanted to."

With that we walked into the house. Esme had obviously been advised that we were coming and she met us at the door where she pulled me into a tight hug. Being wrapped in Esme's arms allowed my guard to drop again and I relished the feel of her warm embrace. I couldn't remember the last time I felt the genuine affection that seemed to be coming off of Esme.

Noticing the tears that had fallen from my eyes, Esme gasped, "oh my goodness. I didn't mean to hurt you. I'm so sorry is there anything I can get for you."

"You didn't hurt me Esme. I just hadn't realized how much I missed you. It's just great to see you again." I stated. "Although I do wish it was under different circumstances and not because Char…my dad is being overprotective." I said with a chuckle.

Edward took us into the family room and we took a seat on the couch. We sat there for a few minutes while he chatted with Esme before I excused myself to go to the restroom. While I was in the restroom I took a few moments to compose myself and give myself a pep talk. By the time I prepared to return to the family room I had convinced myself that I could do this and everything was going to be okay. I was not prepared for what I found when I entered the room and had to take a moment to compose my face to keep them from knowing I wasn't comfortable.

I was greeted when I entered the room not only by Edward but also by Alice, Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie. Esme had apparently left the room and the kids were all sitting around talking.

Alice was the first person who noticed me enter the room and she jumped up and came over to me. "How are you feeling Bella? I have been so worried about you."

"I'm fine Alice. I just need to be more careful where I walk but thanks for your concern." I say to her while forcing a smile onto my face.

With that we all sit down and they continue to talk. I try to appear as if I am paying attention but all the while my mind continues to wander. All of a sudden my attention is pulled back to the room when my cell phone starts to ring. I look down and stifle the groan as I see who is calling me….Renee. I quickly excuse myself and take the call in the hallway so nobody will hear what she has to say to me.

"Hi Mom. Sorry I forgot to call you but I got caught up after Dad told me you called."

"_Sure Isabella, whatever you say."_ She snaps. It is obvious that she has been drinking today which means this conversation is not going to be a pretty one.

"_Isabella. Are you listening to me you ungrateful little bitch? I asked you a question. Why can't you do something right for once in your life. All you do is mess everything up. You better make sure that Charlie doesn't get sick of you and all the problems you cause because you are not coming back here to ruin my life"_ she spit.

I had to choke back the sob that threatened to escape my chest. Part of me wanted to believe that the only reason she said the things she did is because she had been drinking, but deep down I knew the truth. I was just a source of problems that nobody wanted to deal with. Apparently I had been quiet for too long and Renee did not appreciate it.

"_Earth to Isabella. I said do you understand."_

"Yes mom, I understand. I am trying not to cause problems and you don't have to worry I will try not to cause any more problems. What happened today was an accident and I will make sure it doesn't happen again" I reassured her. As I was talking I thought I caught a glimpse of bronze hair walk by the doorway. Afraid to have anyone hear what Renee was saying I quickly got off the phone and assured her I was fine.

After I got off the phone I composed myself and wiped away any sign of the tears that had been falling before I reentered the family room. When I entered the room everyone's eyes lifted to me and they all threw smiles my way. Still not sure anybody had heard my conversation with my mom I was wary but smiled back and went to sit back down.

The only place to sit was beside Edward so I gingerly took a seat next to Edward making sure to leave some room between the two of us. I sat there listening to the conversation going on around me for a few minutes. The boys were discussing sports and Alice and Rosalee seemed to be in a deep conversation about fashion.

After I had been sitting there for a few minutes I felt Edward nudge my leg. I looked over at him and he had a concerned look on his face. "Are you okay? You looked like you had been crying when you got off the phone."

"I'm fine. My pain medication is just wearing off and I'm just tired." I stated with a shrug.

"Are you sure? You know you can talk to me if you ever need to." He stated with a smile on his face. "Why don't I go get you something to drink so that you can take some more pain medication?"

"Thank you Edward."

After he brought me back some water I took my medication and then got up to take the glass back to the kitchen against his protests. When I entered the kitchen I ran into Esme again and gave her a smile to let her know that everything was okay. We chatted for a few minutes and I excused myself and told her I needed to get back to the other room.

I looked at my watch as I entered the room and decided that I could safely make my escape without seeming to be rude. I cleared my throat and announced that I was going to call Charlie and have him come get me since the pain medication was making me tired. I really didn't want to bother Charlie but I knew he would be mad if I walked and I also knew that Esme would not let me walk either. So the least problematic solution would be for me to call him and have him call me.

As I moved to call Charlie, Alice was suddenly standing next to me. "I have a wonderful idea," she exclaimed. "Why don't you stay here tonight? You can get some rest and then you will feel better tomorrow. That way Charlie won't have to come all the way here to pick you up and we will get more time to catch up."

"I don't know Alice. I'm sure my dad wants me to come home tonight. He tends to be somewhat overprotective at times and I'm sure he will feel better if I am at home tonight." Oh I hope she falls for it because I really need some time to sort out everything that has been going on.

"Don't be silly. I'm sure he will be glad to let you stay here after all my dad is a doctor and who would you be safer with than a doctor." She seemed so excited.

"Well I still need to call him and I will ask him what he thinks of the idea. " I moved away to call Charlie praying that he will want me to come home.

"Hey Bells, how are you feeling?" he asked when he answered the phone.

"I'm good Dad. The medicine that Dr. Cullen gave me is really helping with the pain. I am getting a little tired though."

"Well do you want me to come pick you up?" he asks.

"Actually the reason I am calling Dad is because Alice was wanting to know if I could stay the night tonight. " I tell him all the while hoping that he will say no.

"Is it okay with Esme and Carlisle? If they are okay with it I don't see a problem. The only thing is Bells is that I have to work in the morning so I won't be able to come get you until later tomorrow afternoon."

I see this as my out and I try to put a sad note in my voice. "Oh, I forgot you have to work tomorrow. I don't want to have to bother you to have to come get me so if it is better I can just come home tonight and we can do this sleepover another night."

Alice apparently did not like what I had to say and she snatched the phone out of my hand. "Hey Charlie, this is Alice. Don't worry about having to pick Bella up tomorrow. We can give her a ride home and it won't be a problem at all" she says before handing the phone back to me.

"Well Dad, apparently I don't need a ride home so I guess I will see you tomorrow then."

"Alright Bells. Have a nice night and have some fun." He tells me before hanging up.

After getting off the phone with Charlie I return to the family room where the discussion has turned to what movie everyone wants to watch. Apparently while I was talking to Charlie it was decided that everyone staying for pizza and to watch some movies.

I joined everyone as they all discussed what movie should be watched first while they waited for the pizza. It was decided that we should watch _The Blindside_. Before we got a chance to start the movie the pizza arrived and everyone started to dig in. Not wanting to try and eat in front of everyone and look like the freak that I was, I assured them that I wasn't hungry.

Edward seemed to hesitate and asked me several times if I was sure. I told him that the medication took away my appetite and gave him a smile to assure him I wasn't lying. Then I prayed that my stomach wouldn't give me away because I really didn't want their pity nor did I want to deal with the looks they would give me when I tried to eat with the two casts. I knew I could do it but I preferred to eat in solitude.

As luck would have it my stomach didn't give away how hungry I was and after the movie I started yawning and Esme noticed Esme told everyone that with the pain medication I should really get some sleep and she took me to the guest room. Esme gave me some pajamas to wear and asked me if I needed any help before she left me alone to get ready for bed.

After I was ready for bed I went to lay down when I heard a soft knock on the door. I went over and opened the door to find both Alice and Edward on the other side. "Hey," I greeted them. "Sorry about sneaking off and not being very fun. The medication is really doing a number on me and I am exhausted."

"Don't worry about it Bella." Alice told me. "We just wanted to make sure you had everything you need. We can catch up in the morning."

"I'm good but thanks. I am just going to try and get some sleep tonight." I said with a smile.

With that they left and I turned to go back to bed. I stayed there staring at the ceiling all the while praying for sleep to overtake me. After probably an hour it appeared that sleep was not going to come easy so I got up and slowly walked to the window after turning the lamp beside the bed on. I don't know how long I was standing there before I heard a slight tapping on the door. Not wanting to leave the window I tell the person to come in.

I heard the door open but nobody said anything. When I turn around to see who it was that was at the door I was expecting Alice or maybe Esme to be there, but I wasn't expecting to be looking into Edward's eyes.

"Hey, did I wake you?" I asked him with concern in my voice.

"No, I just couldn't sleep and I got up to get something to drink and noticed the light on so I thought I would stop in and see if there was anything I could get you."

"Thanks, but I'm good. Just couldn't fall asleep after all. You know how it is. Strange house and all."

"I get it. Is there anything I can get you? I was going to run downstairs and get something. I can bring you back something. You are probably hungry since you didn't eat anything at dinner."

"No thanks. I'm fine. I will probably just lie back down and try to get some sleep. I didn't mean to disturb you." I assure him as I turn back toward the window. Unfortunately my body chose that moment to betray me and my stomach growled.

"I think you are hungry." Edward chuckled. "Come on, let's get something for you to eat and maybe then you will be able to sleep. Besides it will give us a chance to talk."

"Okay, I guess you're right. Let's get something to eat."

I followed Edward to the kitchen and took a seat at the bar while he rummaged through the refrigerator to find something for us to snack on. He pulled out some leftover pizza and sat down next to me. I debated for a few moments before I decided that I could handle having him watch me eat. I had to let my guard down somewhere and this was as good a start as any.

After I had taken a few bites Edward turned to me and looked like he wanted to say something. Since I wasn't really that comfortable anyway I decided to wait and hear what he had to say before breaking the silence myself. What I didn't expect was for him to ask the question he did…

"Bella, what happened to make you not trust anybody around you?"


	7. Chapter 7

**DISCLAIMER: As always, I do not own Twilight or any of the characters, they belong to SM. **

**Chapter 7 – Conversations**

**EPOV**

I had been pondering the situation all night and all of a sudden with her right in front of me I decided it was now or never. I needed to do what I could to figure out what was going on inside Bella's head. I decided to just ask…

"Bella, what happened to make you not trust anybody around you?"

The look on her face when the question came out of my mouth had me instantly questioning my decision. What if she decided to quit speaking to me altogether? Maybe it was too soon. I found myself quickly trying to backpedal and undo the damage I was afraid I had done to our already tenuous relationship. "I'm sorry. You don't have to answer that if you don't want to. I just want to get to know you better but I really didn't mean to pry."

"No, it's okay Edward. I guess after everything that has been going on it is a fair question to ask. The problem is that I don't really know what you mean or how to answer that question."

She seemed so defeated and I knew I couldn't push her. I wanted to get closer to her and I knew if I pushed this issue she was going to pull further away from me. I then decided that the best option was for me to explain myself and hope that she would give me a chance.

"Bella, I know we weren't close before you moved away but I really want the chance to get to know you now. It is obvious that something has happened to you because you won't give me a chance to get to know you. I don't need you to answer me but I would like to request that you give me a chance. I want to get to know you better and have the opportunity to earn your trust. Let me be your friend."

Bella seemed to ponder what I said. I took this as a good sign. I mean if she wasn't planning on giving me a chance she would have interrupted me or turned and run out of the room….right? We sat there in silence for several minutes. Bella appeared to be trying to decide what to say and how to say it. I just sat there not wanting to scare her away and lose the opportunity to maybe become her friend.

After about ten minutes Bella cleared her throat and appeared ready to respond. "Edward, you have to understand that it's hard for me to trust you. I find myself questioning what you say and why you are talking to me. I know you say that you want to be friends, but it's hard for me because I have no understanding of why you would want to be friends with me. I'm scared that you are just trying to use me and once you get whatever you want from me then you will decide that I'm not worth it and I don't know if I could handle that" she said softly.

I looked at Bella after she finished speaking and I could see the tears that were threatening to fall from her eyes. I wanted so much to reassure her that I wasn't going to hurt her and that my motives in wanting to become friends were pure and not part of some ulterior plan to hurt her, but I knew that there was nothing I could say to reassure her. I knew that if I could convince her to give me a chance I would have to do everything in my power to show her and hopefully she would allow me to become the friend I wanted so badly to become.

"Bella, I understand what you are saying and as hard as it is I understand what you are trying to say. All I ask is that you give me a chance to prove to you that I am being honest. Allow me to become your friend. I don't want to push you but I do want to get to know you better and give you a chance to know me better as well. Will you please give me that chance?" I asked her.

Bella watched me like she was trying to decipher whether I was telling the truth. As she was watching me her face started to change and I began to feel hope that she was going to at least give me a chance. I held my breath as I waited for her to answer. "Yes, Edward I would like to get to know you better." She said so low that I almost missed it.

I was so happy with the turn of our conversation, but I looked up and noticed the time. "Oh, it has gotten late. As much as I would like to start getting to know one another now, I think we should get some sleep. You had a big day and I'm sure you are tired and could use some rest. But I would like it if maybe we could spend some time together tomorrow. Maybe go get some coffee or something."

"Okay Edward. And you're right we should probably get some sleep. I am just going to take some more medicine so that I can get some sleep. I will talk to you more in the morning."

We walked upstairs together. When we were outside the guest room I told her good night and waited as she entered the room and shut the door behind her. Then I proceeded toward my bedroom where I spent the next hour replaying what had transpired tonight. I finally found myself drifting off to sleep with my mind swirling with all the questions I wanted to ask Bella tomorrow. I would finally get to know her and I was going to do whatever I could to avoid hurting her.

When I woke up the next morning I was surprisingly awake despite the lack of sleep I had actually gotten the night before. I was excited to see Bella but I was also nervous that she would have second thoughts about what we discussed the night before. I was surprised to find Bella in the kitchen with my mom when I got downstairs. She seemed so at ease and I found it somewhat hard to believe that this was the same person who had been fighting me tooth and nail as I had tried to get closer to her since she got back.

"Good morning ladies," I called as I entered the kitchen. Both of them looked up at me and Bella actually had a little smile on her face. This gave me hope that she was still going to give me a chance to get to know her.

Both of them responded with "mornings" of their own. I walked over to my mom and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek. Then I walked over and took a seat at the counter next to Bella. "I hope you got some sleep last night." I said to Bella as I took a seat next to her.

"Oh yeah, I slept fine. Thank you for asking," she responded shyly.

I saw my mom look over at us and quirk her eyebrow but I refused to let her interrupt the flow of whatever conversation I was having with Bella. Bella and I sat there and made some idle chitchat while Mom made breakfast. Once Mom had finished breakfast Bella and I fell into a companionable silence as we sat there and ate our breakfast together.

As we finished our breakfast Alice came into the kitchen telling everyone good morning. I was surprised when Bella voluntarily responded to Alice with a cheerful "morning" of her own. I tried not to let my surprise show at the change in Bella's demeanor but I couldn't hide the small smile that graced my face at the look of surprise on Alice's face. I believed Alice feared that she would never be able to overcome whatever had happened between herself and Bella and the look of obvious astonishment of Bella's reaction to her was priceless.

Alice was able to recover from her shock before Mom noticed that anything was amiss. Alice and Bella then fell into what to most observers would appear to be an easy conversation. To people who didn't know what had been going on it would appear that Bella and Alice had never been separated, but to me it was obvious that although they were talking to one another Bella was afraid.

Bella's fear, while not understood, was obvious to me. While she was trying to let us in I could see that it was a struggle to not question everything that Alice was saying to her. I sat and watched her and Alice talk for awhile before I excused myself from the room to take a shower and get ready for the day. After I was ready for the day I ventured downstairs and found Bella sitting in the living room with her book. She looked so peaceful that part of me felt bad for interrupting her, but the more selfish part wanted to take the opportunity to get to know her better.

I announced my presence in the room by clearing my throat and Bella looked up with a blush on her face. Why she looked embarrassed I didn't know but I did know that I loved the way that blush looked on her face. I walked over to her and asked her if she still wanted to go grab some coffee. She started to look like she was going to back out and my heart started beat hard because I had thought we had been making progress.

"Don't look at me like that Edward. I just don't think that coffee is a good idea," she said. I tried to interrupt and tell her that it was okay but she cut me off and continued speaking. "I don't think coffee is a good idea because of my arms. I still sometimes have difficulty holding cups and I don't want to take the chance of dropping the cup and burning myself. But if you would like to get something we could go to the diner and get milkshakes or sodas if you would like," she finished shyly.

"Oh, I didn't even think about your arms when I suggested coffee. I am so stupid sometimes." I started shaking my head when she cut me off.

"Edward, if you expect me to put myself out there and give you a chance then you also have to make the effort to not question everything I say and do. I didn't think about the coffee problem right away either. Actually I didn't think about it until this morning when I was talking to your mom while she was making breakfast and drinking her coffee. While I am quite adept at doing many things with my casts there are limits and today I am not really in the mood to test those limits. So would you like to go to the diner together?"

Honestly I was surprised by everything that came out of her mouth but I was so happy that she was still giving me a chance that all I could tell her was yes. We sat there for a few minutes before we decided to go. I told my mom where we were going and as we were leaving the house we were stopped by Alice.

"Bella, would you consider getting together tomorrow and watching movies. I would really like to spend some time and get to know you better." Alice asked.

"Sure Alice. Just let me check with my dad first and I will let you know," she replied before giving Alice a quick hug.

After we got in my car Bella turned toward me with a hesitant look on her face. "Edward, would you mind if we stopped at my house. I would like to drop my bag off if that is okay with you."

"Sure Bella, not a problem."

When we got to her house Bella got out of the car before I could come around and open her door for her. I tried to follow her but she stopped me and said she would be right back. I didn't want to push her so I told her I would wait for her at the car. I sat on the hood of my car as I waited for Bella to come back out. About five minutes later she came out and she had changed clothes and thrown her hair in a messy ponytail.

"Are you ready to go," I asked her as I opened the passenger side door for her.

"Yes. Sorry that took so long but my phone rang while I was in there and I had to take the call" she told me.

"Not a problem." I assured her as I pulled away from her house and headed toward the diner.

When we got to the diner there weren't a lot of people there. I was glad for that because I felt that maybe Bella would be more open to talking to me if there weren't a lot of people watching her. We found a boot near the back and we both ordered milkshakes. I was suddenly nervous and I didn't know what to say. There was so much I wanted to know but I also didn't want to take the chance of upsetting her and setting back our communication.

"So," I started. "How have things been going since you got back? I know it can't be easy with your wrists and all."

"Things have been going as good as can be expected. I mean I'm the new girl and on top of that I come here with two broken arms. I'm sure you can imagine that it isn't all sunshine and roses."

"Sorry. I know things haven't gone as smoothly as they should. You shouldn't have to put up with the stuff Lauren and the others have been throwing at you." After I said this I chuckled to myself.

Bella looked up at me as if I had lost my mind when she saw me chuckling. Apparently she took my nervous laughter the wrong way. "Why is that so funny?" she asked with a little bit of anger in her voice.

"Oh God Bella, I wasn't laughing at what you have gone through. I'm nervous and I don't want to say the wrong thing and I was laughing at myself because I am not usually this clueless and tongue-tied. I was laughing at my own embarrassment and not at you." I said. Shit, shit, shit, I said to myself. Not even a half hour into our conversation and I was already messing up. Why did this have to be so hard?

Apparently the look on my face must have been enough to prove to her that I was not lying to her because she suddenly burst out laughing. While a part of me was embarrassed at my current situation I was more excited that Bella had accepted that I was not laughing at her and that I had apparently not screwed up with Bella.

After the ice was essentially broken Bella and I sat in the diner just chatting and getting to know one another better. We talked about all sorts of things from what books we liked, our musical preferences, and even our movie preferences. I was surprised to learn how much we had in common with one another. We also spent a good deal of time talking about our plans for after high school. I told her that I had always wanted to be a doctor but that recently I had been rethinking that because I wanted to explore all my options to make sure that medicine was what I truly wanted to do and not something I was doing for my father.

Bella told me that she always wanted to be a writer but that she wasn't sure if that is what she was going to major in at college. She told me that she while she liked to write she wasn't sure she would be able to make a career out of it. While I wanted to tell her that she should follow her heart I understood where she was coming from and knew that she would know what to do when the time was right.

We continued talking to one another until suddenly we were interrupted by the ringing of Bella's phone. She looked down at it with a panicked expression on her face as she answered it. "Hi Dad." I heard her say. "I'm at the diner with Edward. We were just catching up and I guess I didn't notice the time. Oh no problem I will be home soon. Sorry I didn't let you know. The last thing I wanted to do was make you worry," she said into the phone before she told him goodbye and that she would be home soon.

"I'm sorry Edward I have to go. I forgot to tell my dad where I was going and apparently he called your house and they told him we left hours ago. He is worried about me and I should get home before he worries anymore." She rambled while looking down through her purse.

She appeared to be pulling something out of her purse when I stopped her. "Bella don't worry about it. I hadn't realized how long we had been here. Don't worry I got this here. I invited you so the drinks are on me. Let's get you home so your dad doesn't worry."

With that we got back into the car and I drove her home. When we got there I stopped her before she could get out of the car. "Bella I had a really good time today. I really like spending time with you and would like to do it again. If nothing else maybe we could get together after school one of these days and do our homework together."

She took a deep breath before she answered me and I couldn't contain my smile when she informed me that she too had had a good time and that she would like to spend more time together. I got out of the car and I opened her door for her. I went to walk her to the door but she stopped me. "Thank you Edward. It was nice to be able to talk so freely with someone," she said softly before she turned and walked to the house.

I stayed by my car until I saw her safely enter the house and then I got in my car and drove home. When I got there I was bombarded by Alice who was anxiously waiting for me to ask me about my day. She was bouncing as I explained our conversation in the kitchen the night before and how I had been able to get Bella to open herself up and give me a chance. Alice was so happy that not only did Bella seem willing to give me a chance but that she was also willing to give her a chance. Alice and I talked for a little bit before I excused myself and went up to my room.

That night as I prepared myself for bed I was surprised when I heard my phone beep from its charger. I got up to see who had sent me a message and I couldn't control the smile on my face when I saw that Bella had sent me a message.

**Thank you for today. I haven't had that much fun in a long time. Good Night - B**

I responded with a text of my own telling her how much fun I had and then I got ready for bed feeling lighter than I had since Bella had returned.

**A/N I just wanted to apologize for the long delay between chapters. Real life has been hell and I haven't been able to find the time to write and when I did have the time I was so stressed that I ended up deleting everything I wrote. I know the next few weeks are going to be crazy but I am going to try to get back on a regular posting schedule. Again I apologize for the lack of updates and I plan to get back on track. **

**Thanks for reading. **


	8. Chapter 8

**DISCLAIMER: As always, I do not own Twilight or any of the characters, they belong to SM. **

**Chapter 8 – Baby Steps**

**BPOV**

It's hard to believe that it has been three weeks since Edward and I first had our talk. So much has changed since then and honestly some of it has scared me. Edward and I have become so much closer and we seemed to be really connecting lately. We have been talking and spending so much time together and it amazed me how relaxed I found myself when I was around him. I had really been opening up more and letting him and others see the real me.

I was sitting at Dr. Cullen's office waiting for my appointment. I was so excited because if all goes well I will be getting my casts removed today. However since the accident at school Charlie has been even more protective of me and wouldn't let me go anywhere by myself. He had picked me up at school to bring me to my appointment but when we got here he had to take off for a call so I was stuck sitting here waiting around for my appointment. The nice part was that I was finally able to have some alone time to think and reflect on how everything has changed.

When I went back to school after opening myself up to Edward I made the decision to try and be more open with those around me. I tried to include myself in conversation at the lunch table and I was able to get to know Rosalie, Jasper, and Emmett better. I was amazed to realize that Emmett and I had our literature class together. Emmett was a riot and I found it easy to let my guard down around him and be myself. Actually Emmett was going to be meeting me at my house after my doctor's appointment so that we could study for an exam that was coming up.

While I had enjoyed getting to know Emmett, Rosalie and Jasper I found myself having a harder time letting my guard down around Alice. I was spending time with her trying to reconnect but there was a part of me that was afraid to open up because something caused our relationship to falter when I moved and my heart wasn't letting me open up with her. I was scared and I didn't really know why.

As I sat waiting for Dr. Cullen I let my mind wander to the conversation Alice and I had a couple of days ago when I was at her house listening to music with her. We had been listening to music and as usual Alice was talking about Jasper when all of a sudden she got quiet and started to watch me carefully.

"Bella, are we ever going to get back to where we were before you left?"

"I don't know Alice, I would like to but there are sometimes I am scared that we have both changed too much to go back to where we were but I am willing to try if you are."

"I would really like that. I really missed you," she said quietly before finishing with, "I really missed my sister."

After that we sat together in silence for a while contemplating how to make things better. I decided then that I had to work harder and I would do what I needed to in order to get back to where we were before. I knew I had to give Alice the benefit of the doubt and that it wasn't fair for me to try harder to be friends with the others when she and I had known each other the longest.

Suddenly I was brought out of my revelry by the nurse calling my name. I was taken back to the examination room and was told that Dr. Cullen would be in soon. Not even five minutes later Dr. Cullen came in the door with a big smile on his face.

"So are you ready to see how those arms are doing."

"Definitely, I would really like to get my casts off. It would be nice to be able to have the use of my arms again," I said with a small giggle.

"Well then let's send you down to x-ray and we will see how things are coming along."

With that I was sent down to radiology with the nurse to have my arms x-rayed. I once again found myself waiting. I was suddenly brought out of my fog when the x-ray technician called my name. I had had so many x-rays done that I was used to the process and all too soon I was done and found myself back in the same examination room anxiously awaiting the word from Dr. Cullen.

Dr. Cullen came back into the examination room and I couldn't tell by the look on his face what the verdict was. He cleared his throat and I was afraid that he was going to tell me that I would have to keep the casts on. I felt my face fall when suddenly his face burst into a wide smile.

"Well Bella, let's get those casts off you."

"Are you serious? I get them off." I said as I couldn't control my bouncing.

"Yes dear. The x-rays show that they are healing quite nicely. However you will have to wear braces on them for the next few weeks. You can take the braces off when you are at home as long as you are not doing too much lifting with them." He continued with a smile on his face, "I do want you to keep the braces on at school and while you sleep to give your wrists a little more time to get their strength back, but I think you are good to go."

I was so excited I couldn't control myself and I threw my arms around him and gave him a big hug. After removing my casts Dr. Cullen fitted me with two braces and had me set another appointment in a couple of weeks just to see how things were doing. When I was done I went out into the waiting room to see if Charlie was back but he wasn't there. Not knowing what to do I decided that I needed to call him to see if I needed to find another way home.

Charlie picked up after the second ring, "Oh Bella, there is a huge accident and I can't get away. Do you want to wait there for me or maybe call Edward to come pick you up?"

"Umm sure Dad, I will give Edward a call. Don't worry about a thing, just be safe and I will see you when you get home," I told him.

I didn't want Charlie to worry so I decided that although I didn't have any intention of bothering Edward I would continue to let him think that I had gotten a ride home. After making my follow up appointment I set out to walk home. I looked at my watch and noticed that I had about an hour before Emmett was supposed to meet me there so I knew I would have plenty of time to get home before he got there. I put my ear buds in and started walking home feeling free because I was finally able to use my arms again.

I was over halfway home when all of a sudden I was startled out of my thoughts by the honking of a horn. I jumped and looked around to see who was honking. I was surprised when I noticed Emmett stopped across the street. He rolled his window down and hollered at me. "What are you doing Bella?"

"I'm walking Emmett, what does it look like." I replied with a giggle.

"Well get over here and I will give you a ride. I mean it's not like we aren't going to the same place."

I saw the logic in what he was saying so I walked across the street and got into his jeep without giving him any problems. "Thanks for the ride Emmett, you didn't have to but it is really appreciated."

"Like I said, it's not like we aren't going to the same place. Plus this way I won't have to wait for your slow ass to get there," he replied with a grin.

I gave Emmett a smile and settled in for the ride. The short ride was quiet but peaceful. When we got to the house I got out of his Jeep and unlocked the door. We went in and I ran upstairs to change into some comfortable clothes before we got to studying. We got busy with studying and before we knew it we were both ready for the exam. Since Charlie was still at work I asked Emmett if he wanted to stay for dinner. I had put together a lasagna the night before and all I had to do was throw it into the oven.

Never one to turn down food, Emmett quickly accepted my dinner invitation. We chatted with one another as I got everything ready and discussed everything. He asked me about my casts and made jokes about finally being free from my arm jail. I laughed and just relished the ability to have such a lighthearted conversation. Soon dinner was ready and I put it on the table. As we sat down to eat Charlie got home and sat down to eat with us.

"Wow Bells, this looks good." Charlie stated.

"Thanks Dad."

"So I see you got your casts off. Must feel pretty good."

"Yeah, it feels great. Although I have to wear these braces at night and to school until my follow up, but at least I can take them off so it isn't too bad."

Soon the conversation changed and Emmett and Charlie became engrossed in a conversation about football. I decided to tune them out and just enjoyed my time with them. After dinner Emmett offered to help me clean up but I told him it was okay. He went into the living room and was watching ESPN with Charlie. A few minutes later the phone rang and Charlie answered it. "Bella, your mom is on the phone," he called.

"Okay Dad, I will take it in here."

I didn't want to talk to my mom but I knew that I had to. Before I picked up the phone I quickly glanced into the living room to make sure that Charlie and Emmett were busy and wouldn't hear whatever Renee had to say to me. When I realized they were engrossed in the television I picked up the phone and took a seat at the kitchen table to listen to whatever she had to tell me.

"Well Isabella, I hear that you went to the doctor today. Did you cause more problems again?"

"No Mom, I just had a follow up for my wrists to make sure they healed properly."

"Well stupid girl, what did the doctor say?" Renee said with venom in her voice.

"My arms have healed properly. He took the casts off and put me in braces for a couple of weeks to make sure the bones are strong enough. Then I will be good to go." I told her.

"Just remember you stupid little bitch that if you screw this up with Charlie you aren't welcome back here. I have had to put up with you for far too long and it's now Charlie's turn to deal with your pathetic ass. "

I was trying hard not to let her harsh, drunken rants get to me. I couldn't afford to let Charlie or Emmett hear or see me cry. I had worked so hard these last few weeks and I couldn't take the chance to give them something to use against me. Once I was sure that my voice wouldn't crack I quietly responded, "I know mom, I am grateful that you put up with me for as long as you did and I promise not to do anything that will make Charlie kick me out."

"Well you better not. God, I have wasted enough time with you tonight. I have better things to do. Goodbye Isabella," Renee said.

"Goodbye Mom, I love you."

"Whatever, oh and by the way Happy Birthday. Remember, don't screw this up"

"I won't thanks Mom." I said quietly before hanging up the phone. I sat there for a few minutes lost in my own thoughts fighting the tears that threatened to fall from my eyes. Suddenly, I heard a throat clearing behind me and jumped up to find Emmett standing in the doorway.

"Bella, I have to get going. Thanks for helping me study and for inviting me for dinner. I had a nice time."

"You're welcome Emmett. Anytime, the pleasure was all mine."

"I will see you at school tomorrow. Night Bells."

"See you tomorrow."

After Emmett left I started to wonder how long he had been standing in the doorway. Did he see me crying? Did he hear my conversation with my mom? The panic started to rise and I had to get out of there so I quickly said goodnight to Charlie and escaped to my room. I took a shower and got myself ready for bed.

As I was sitting on my bed reading there was a knock on my bedroom door. "Come in," I called.

Charlie came into my room with a sad look on his face. "Bella, I am sorry I didn't give this to you earlier but I didn't know if you wanted me to give it to you with your friend here," he said as he brought a gift bag from behind his back and set it on my bed.

"Oh Dad, you didn't have to get me anything. Getting to be here with you is more than enough."

"Nonsense, I have missed seeing you open your gifts on so many birthdays that I had to see you open this," he said with a smile on his face.

I took the gift bag from him and sat it in front of me. I carefully opened it and I couldn't believe what I found inside. Charlie had gotten me a Kindle.

I quickly jumped up and gave him a hug. "You really didn't have to do that. It's too much." I exclaimed.

"No baby girl it isn't. I wish I could have been there to give you so much before and I want you to realize how much I like having you here."

I was speechless. Not only had Charlie spent way too much on me but he also was talking like he actually wanted me here. Part of me wanted to believe this was true but Renee's words kept coming to mind and I knew I couldn't let myself become too complacent. I hugged Charlie and thanked him profusely before he turned to leave my room. Right before he left the room he turned again.

"Bella, I also wanted you to know that you can drive my truck to and from school now that you have gotten your casts off." He said before leaving the room.

There it was my mind said. I knew I was a burden on him. While I was glad that I was going to be able to drive again, I knew that the real reason he was offering his truck was because he didn't want to be bothered with me. I wasn't sure why I was bothered by this because I had hated riding in the cruiser. I decided that I must be tired and that it was time for bed. I lay there for what seemed like forever before sleep finally overtook my body. Unfortunately once I fell asleep I was plagued with nightmares of how my arms were broke in the first place and throughout Renee was there reminding me how she wished she had never given birth to me.

Needless to say when I awoke the next morning I was exhausted. I was not in the mood to deal with anyone and I was more than happy with the fact that I was going to be able to drive myself to school. That meant that I would not have to bother anyone and that I would ultimately have a means of escape. I made my way through the day keeping to myself and whenever anyone asked me what was wrong I just told them that I was up late studying and was tired. Everyone seemed to believe me. Everyone that is except Edward. I knew that sooner or later he was going to corner me and try to find out what was wrong but I was determined that it was going to be later rather than sooner.

**EMPOV**

Yesterday after school I dropped Rosalie off at home before I got ready to head to Bella's house to study. Over the last few weeks she had been opening up to us more although I could still tell that she was hesitant at times. I really liked her so I did whatever I could to let her know that I was there for her. I thought of her like a little sister and I wanted to protect her. I knew she had a doctor's appointment after school so I wasn't in too big a hurry to get to her house.

On my way to her house I noticed her walking. Part of me was upset that she didn't call someone for a ride but I knew better than to say anything. I had noticed that she didn't like to feel like a burden to people and if people tried to argue with her it only seemed to make her withdraw. I pulled to a stop and honked at her getting her attention to give her a ride. When we got to her house she changed and we got to studying. With her help I knew that I would be able to pass this test.

I was somewhat surprised when Bella offered me to stay for dinner but who was I to turn down a free meal. I used that time to get to know Bella a little better and I was glad that I did. Bella was not only a good cook but she was passionate about her literature and beliefs. Her dad came home for dinner and afterwards I went to watch a little ESPN with him before heading home.

After sitting there for a little bit I noticed the time and knew I needed to get home. I got up to go tell Bella I had to go when I stopped in the doorway. She was still on the phone with her mom. Her mom's voice was loud so I was able to hear the conversation. As I turned to go while she finished her conversation I overheard what her mom was saying to her and I hated it. Bella's mom was basically telling her that she was the cause of all her problems and that Charlie was going to get tired of her and kick her out. She told Bella that if Charlie kicked her out she couldn't return home. Then I heard her nonchalantly wish Bella a happy birthday. How could a mom treat someone like that? No wonder Bella was afraid around people.

I knew I had to get out of there before Bella knew I overheard the conversation so I cleared my throat and told her I needed to go. After saying my goodnights I went home but I couldn't get what I heard out of my head.

The next day I could tell that things were not good for Bella. She was back to being distant again and she wouldn't talk to anyone, not even Edward. She and Edward had gotten close over the last few weeks and usually she would talk to him even if she wouldn't talk to the rest of us. I tried to joke with her at lunch but she wouldn't respond. When I tried to say something she just blamed it on studying. I knew I couldn't push her especially since she didn't know I heard her conversation, but I knew I had to talk to someone because I was really worried about her. Normally I would talk to Rosalie but I didn't want Bella to think that I was gossiping about her so I decided the only person I could talk to was Edward. He would know what to do and he wouldn't let Bella know I talked to him.

After school I called Edward and we met up at his house. After we were in his bedroom he shut the door and turned on me. "What's going on Emmett? What's so important you needed to speak with me because I have other things going on that I'm trying to figure out."

"Bella right." I replied. He nodded and I continued, "Edward I want to talk to you about Bella but what I say has to stay between the two of us and she can never know I talked to you. If she finds out I'm afraid it will not only ruin your friendship with her but mine as well."

Edward watched me with a grave look on his face and asked me what was going on.

"You know that I was at her house studying last night right," I asked and he nodded. "Well, after dinner I sat down with Charlie while Bella did the dishes and when I went to get ready to go home she was on the phone with her mom."

"Okay, what's so bad about that," Edward asked.

"Normally I would say nothing, but after overhearing the conversation last night I would say that the reason Bella doesn't trust any of us probably has to do with her. Bella's mom was telling her how she had wasted too much time having to deal with Bella and that she better not screw up with Charlie and cause him to kick her out because she basically wasn't welcome back in her house."

Edward looked up with a horrified expression on his face. "You must have misunderstood."

"I wish I had but I heard the entire conversation. I also saw the look on Bella's face. She was trying so hard not to cry. She just looked so broken. Then to top it off….did you know that yesterday was Bella's birthday?"

"No, how do you know that," Edward gasped.

"I heard her mom wish her a half hearted happy birthday as she was telling her she had better not screw up."

"Oh my God. I can't believe it. It makes sense now. Of course Bella doesn't trust any of us. Her own mother has drilled lies into her head and made her believe that she is worthless. We have to find a way to fix this and show her that it isn't true."

"I don't know Edward. But the problem is that you can't tell her that you know this. If she finds out then I have a feeling she will shut us all out and not give us another chance. We need her to know the truth."

We sat there and talked for a while but were unable to come up with a way to show Bella the truth without it becoming obvious that I had heard her conversation. The only thing I knew for certain was that now more than ever I needed to protect her with all that I had.

**A/N Thanks for being patient with me. Life should be evening out here and the updates will hopefully come more regularly. **


	9. Chapter 9

**DISCLAIMER: As always, I do not own Twilight or any of the characters, they belong to SM. **

**Chapter 9 - Talking**

**BPOV**

I was so confused. Part of me knew that I couldn't let what Renee said to me affect how I dealt with my friends, but the bigger, more insecure part just made me question their motivations for spending time with me at all. What was I going to do? I could only avoid them for so long before they would give up on me and then I will have created the exact situation that scared me. I just need to spend today by myself and tomorrow I will work to fix things I tell myself.

I have spent the school day avoiding everyone and what bothers me is that I seem to be hurting my friends. Okay maybe I'm not hurting all of them, but at least Edward seems to be affected. Edward, why do his feelings matter so much more to me than everyone else's to me? Just one more thing to add to my confusion.

Honestly if I am truthful with myself, Edward's feelings matter more to me because I really like him. He is my best friend. I feel safe around him and I'm not afraid to talk to him. He makes me want to change and be a better friend. I just have to remind myself that all we are is friends. Just because I have feelings for him doesn't mean he would ever see me in that way. I know that I am not pretty. I wouldn't even call myself plain. I'm just me…a body taking up space.

My mind continued to wander until I heard the door slam. I looked up suddenly and realized that it was after 6:00. I had completely lost track of time. I hurried downstairs, suddenly glad that I we had leftovers in the refrigerator. Since I hardly ever relied on leftovers Charlie wouldn't be upset with me not having dinner ready….would he.

I tried to push the fear that was rising aside as I went downstairs to get dinner. "Hey Dad, how was work?" I asked as I went to the kitchen. 

"It was good Bells. How was your day?"

"It was pretty good. You know how school is, not much exciting going on there." I said with a smile on my face.

"So Bells, you and your friends have any plans for the weekend? You celebrating your birthday?"

"No plans Dad. My birthday is not a big deal so I didn't make any plans. I would rather spend the weekend relaxing. Besides my birthday was yesterday and I got to spend it with you and there is nothing I could want more." I told him truthfully.

"Oh Bells, I am so glad you got to spend time with me too. I just want you to know I will understand if you want to go out and celebrate with your friends." Charlie said as he gave me a hug.

I found myself believing that he actually wanted me. Maybe Renee was lying about me being a burden on him. I didn't want to dwell on it so I suggested we sit down to dinner.

After dinner was done I cleaned up the kitchen and told Charlie that I was going to go to my room and do some reading. I told him I wanted to download some book on my Kindle and he seemed happy that I liked my gift.

Back in my room I spent about an hour downloading books onto my Kindle before I decided to just relax and listen to some music. Just as I was getting comfortable my phone alerted me to a new text message.

_Hey Bella, I just wanted to see how your night is going = E_

_It's good. Just doing some reading and going to listen to some music. How is your night? = B_

_My night could be better – E_

_What's wrong? Is there anything I can do? –B_

_You could meet me for coffee and talk – E_

I questioned why he would want to talk to me. What happened to him to cause him to have a bad day? He was my friend and I needed to put my own insecurities aside and do what I can to help him out. With that thought my mind was made up.

_I would love to. What time to you want to meet? – B_

_How about I pick you up in about 30? – E_

_You don't have to do that. I can meet you so you don't have to go out of your way. – B_

_I want to. I will see you in 30 - E_

With that I decided I needed to get ready. I went downstairs to let Charlie know what I was going to be doing so he wouldn't worry. He just told me to have fun and to try not to get home too late. He was going fishing in the morning so he wouldn't be here when I got up.

Exactly 30 minutes later I heard Edward pull up outside. I went outside when I heard him pull up and I was opening the passenger side door before he got a chance to get out and open it. When I got in the car I heard him growl and I had to fight the chuckle that was threatening to escape. I forgot how much he likes to open doors for people. I gave him an apologetic smile and his face relaxed some.

The drive to the diner was quiet. It wasn't an uncomfortable silence though. Edward and I didn't feel the need to fill the silence.

When we got to the diner Edward held the door open for me before we went inside and got a booth into the corner. I could tell there was something on his mind and I hoped that he would share it with me. Part of me knew that was hypocritical since I didn't want to open myself up, but I also knew that I was working on it and part of me did want to open up to Edward. That part was just overshadowed by my own insecurities.

After placing our orders we both sat there waiting for the other to break the silence. Finally I decided to go first. I cleared my throat and said, "So is everything okay?"

"I don't know Bella, is everything okay?" At my look of obvious confusion he continues. "I thought we were friends, and then out of the blue you quit talking to me. I could handle that if it were a bad day or something because we all have bad days but you not only quit talking to me you quit talking to everyone and you have gone out of your way to avoid all of us. I thought we were closer than that." He spat, his words laced with a mixture of hurt and venom.

I didn't know what to do or say. I quickly tried to keep the tears in my eyes from falling but it was no use so I decided that I needed to get out of there. I knew that this was what caused this reaction in him but I didn't know what else to do. "I'm sorry Edward. I wish I could explain but I can see that I hurt you. I never meant to hurt you, and I promise it won't happen again." With that I quickly got up from the table and left the diner.

I got about two blocks away before suddenly Edward was there. He grabbed my arm and pulled me into a hug. I was so confused. Why would he be hugging me? He just told me that I had caused him problems. I couldn't stop the tears that were pouring down my face as I tried to extricate myself from his arms to escape to my own solitude.

"Bella, this is what I can't stand. You keep running away from me. I didn't mean for what I said to come out the way it did, but I care about you and I can see that there is something going on with you. It hurts me that I can't help you with that, that you won't let me help you."

I continued to stare down at my feet. I couldn't bear to look him in the eye and see the hurt that I had caused him. He wasn't having any of that and he gently took my face in his hands and forced my chin up so that I had to look him in the face. What I saw there just hurt me worse. His face was so anguished and I had caused this. The tears just started falling again and I couldn't stop them.

After about 10 minutes the tears finally started to slow and I was able to collect my thoughts. I took a shuddering breath and decided that I had to talk to him. "Edward, I'm sorry if I have hurt you. I never want to do that. I see you as one of my best friends and I never want to hurt you and cause you to see what a bad person I am."

He tried to interrupt me but I put my finger on his lips before continuing. "I'm not a good person. All I do is cause pain to those around me. I am afraid that once you see that you will see what a mistake you made in becoming my friend and it scares me. I didn't mean to push you away but I have had a lot on my mind and I thought if I dealt with it by myself then it wouldn't affect our friendship. I'm just so sorry for everything," I sobbed. After this I tried to pull out of his grasp but he just held on tighter.

"Bella, you are a good person. You need to believe it yourself. I wouldn't want to spend time with you if you weren't but you also need to start having some faith in those around you. Know that when we say we are here for you we aren't just saying it. Let us in….Let me in."

"It's hard. I don't know who or what to believe any more. There are so many things that nobody knows about me and I'm afraid that if you know you will see exactly who I am," I said through the sobs.

"Let me prove to you that things aren't as bad as you think they are. Talk to me. I really want to help you. Please."

"All I can promise is to try, but please remember that I'm scared. If I push you away it's not because of you it's because of me."

"Fair enough. Now let's find someplace quiet so we can talk."

"What do you want to talk about," I choke out.

"Let's start with what happened. What happened to cause you to pull away from me?" He said with his green eyes pooled with sadness.

"Okay."

Since it was a relatively nice evening we decided to go to the park. We found the swings empty and we both took a seat. It was quiet for a while as I tried to gather my thoughts and decide how much to tell him. Part of me still worried that once he knew the truth he would pull away, but I had to find some faith in the fact that he promised he wouldn't do that to me.

After a while I finally gathered the courage I needed and I cleared my throat before I began. "Yesterday, as you know Emmett came over to my house to study. Things went well and I invited him to stay for dinner. While he was there my mom called." I paused trying to decide how much I should tell him about my mom. I decided that I didn't need to tell him everything but I needed to be honest. "Well, when my mom called we got into a fight. She said some things that really hurt me and in that hurt I let myself start to question my relationships with everyone. I let her feed off insecurities she knows I have and I pulled away. Part of me knew that I shouldn't let what she was saying get to me, but I didn't know how to stop and I retreated like I normally do."

"Do you mind me asking what she said?" He questioned warily.

I thought about it for a few minutes and I decided that if I was going to learn to trust people I had to be willing to put myself out there. I just hoped that this wouldn't come back to bite me in the ass later. I hesitated and looked down at the ground before I said, "Well my mom had been drinking and she told me that I better not screw things up with my dad because if he decided to send me away again then I wouldn't have anywhere to go. Her comments reminded me how much of a burden I am to people and why people don't like to be around me. I mean after all she sent me here not because Charlie wanted me but because I was too much of a bother to be with her." I couldn't stop the tears that started the fall from my eyes as I remembered the conversation and how much she always made me worthless.

Edward sat there not saying anything and I knew that I had made a mistake in confiding in him. After a few minutes I decided to put him out of his misery and end the conversation. "Well you wanted to know so there it is. I need to go now. It's getting late and I'm sure Charlie is worried." Before he had a chance to say anything I got up and told him I would talk to him later. I left him sitting there while I walked home with tears running down my face. I knew that his friendship was too good to be true. I also reminded myself that even if by some chance we could keep a friendship that was all he would ever want from me.

When I got home I said goodnight to Charlie and went to my room. I got ready for bed and put some classical music on my IPod. I needed the soothing classical music after the way things ended up tonight if I ever wanted to be able to fall asleep. Unfortunately sleep was not forthcoming and I lay there staring at the wall until my body finally succumbed to exhaustion right around dawn.

**EPOV**

Bella had been avoiding me and I didn't like it. I knew that she had trust issues and that there was something that was bothering her, but I couldn't help her if she refused to talk to me. I had convinced her to come talk to me and then she ran out. I caught up with her and we went to the park where she commenced to tell me why she had pulled away from us.

I didn't know what to say when she told me what her mom said. Then she went on to talk about how she was only back here because her mom thought she was too much of a burden. I couldn't speak. How could any parent say something like that to a child? How could they make her feel like a burden? Bella was the most beautiful, sweet, kind, wonderful person there was. She went out of her way to make sure those around her were happy. To learn that she has been made to believe that she was a burden left me dumbstruck.

I don't know how long I sat there frozen. I vaguely remember hearing Bella saying something and getting up. I tried to stop her but I didn't know what to say. The next time I looked up she was gone. Here she had poured out her fears to me and I just sat there. What must she think of me? I bet she believed that I agreed with her mom. I couldn't have this. I had to fix it but I didn't know how. I knew that I needed to talk to someone. I briefly thought of Alice but Bella and Alice's friendship continued to be tenuous. I realized that Renee had likely filled Bella's head with lies about Alice not wanting to be friends but there was nothing I could do right now. Right now I had to find a way to fix this and the only person I could think to help me would be Emmett. Besides myself I had noticed that Bella had connected with Emmett, so I called him.

"Emmett, could I come over. There is something I need to talk to you about."

"E is everything okay. What's going on?"

"I just talked to Bella and I think I might have made things worse," I explained. "I think that you might be the only person who will be able to help me attempt to fix the mess I have just made."

"Sure, come on over. Rose is with Alice so Jazz and I were just sitting here playing video games."

"Okay, I will be there in ten."

When I got to Emmett's house I met him in the family room where he and Jasper were playing the Wii. "So Edward, what happened?" He asked with concern in his voice.

I recounted my visit with Bella and when I got to the part where she told me what her mom said he was obviously pissed. "How the fuck could anyone say that to her. She is the nicest person I have met in a long time. And how the fuck could you just sit there? That girl likes you and she likely took your silence as an agreement with what her egg donor told her." He yelled at me.

I just sat there because I knew I couldn't argue with what he was saying. He was right, I fucked up. "I agree with you Emmett. That's why I called you because we need to fix this. Hell I need to fix this. I really like Bella and not only do I enjoy her friendship but I hope to maybe have more with her."

"Let me think," Emmett responded.

We sat there in silence when all of a sudden Jasper spoke up. I had forgotten he was there before he said, "I know Edward screwed up, but on top of that guys Bella has obviously been told before that she is a burden or else she wouldn't believe it so easily. I think he needs to go over to her house tomorrow and talk to her face to face. Edward you need to apologize and explain that you froze and reassure her that her mom is wrong. I don't think this is going to be something easy to fix because in her mind you have just confirmed what she has always been told and the only real way to fix it is to prove to her that we don't believe it."

Emmett and I both sat there mulling over what Jasper said when Emmett spoke, "he's right Edward. It's obvious by how hard we have had to work to get her to open up and how easy it was for her confidence to be shaken to see that deep down she believes what she has been told. The only way to change that is to prove it to her."

I knew they were right but I also knew that if possible we had to keep this conversation between us. If Bella knew that we were all talking about her behind her back she would become even more paranoid. "You guys are right, but can we keep this conversation between ourselves. I know you guys don't like to keep secrets from Rose and Alice but if Alice especially finds out she will confront Bella and right now I think that could do more harm than good. I was thinking on the way over here that Renee is probably part of the reason Bella and Alice drifted apart when Bella moved. It's obvious that something happened or was said because so far the only person Bella is still having problems letting in is Alice. I'm sorry for asking you this Jazz but I hope that maybe if we can get Bella to see how wrong her mom is then we can help those two mend their friendship."

"You're right Edward. We need to keep this to ourselves for now. You and Emmett have a good relationship started with Bella so for you guys to continue trying to get close won't make her overly suspicious. We need to keep things as normal as possible. Bella doesn't deserve to live life believing she is a burden on people and you guys are the ones who can likely help her with that belief," Jasper stated.

We sat and talked a little more about what had happened before calling it a night. I knew I needed to see Bella face to face to fix what happened tonight, but I couldn't stop myself from trying to call her on my way home. As I suspected her phone went straight to voicemail. She had shut it off and basically shut herself off as well. Tomorrow I would fix this because I couldn't stand seeing Bella unhappy and worse yet I couldn't stand having her believe that I thought what Renee told her was true.

**A/N Thanks again to everyone who is reading. I am planning on starting another story that has been floating through my mind for a while now since work seems to be calming down a little. I also plan on getting back to my weekly updates. **


	10. Chapter 10

**DISCLAIMER: As always, I do not own Twilight or any of the characters, they belong to SM. **

**Chapter 10 – Apologies **

**BPOV**

I felt like crap. The entire night was spent tossing and turning. When I did finally manage to fall asleep I was plagued with nightmares of all the people in my life gathering around me to remind me how worthless and unwanted I was. On top of the crappy night, now I have to spend the entire day at home trying to keep myself busy and not tip Charlie off that anything is wrong. Maybe if I'm lucky he will go fishing today.

I lay there in bed for I don't know how long going over everything that had happened the last several days. When I went o meet Edward last night I had let myself hope that he really did want me around and that he would understand what I had been going through. That idea was quickly shot down when he just sat there when I finally opened up to him about things in my life. I was just glad that I had edited the story and not told him everything. God only knows what would have happened if I told him everything. As it is he wanted nothing to do with me after hearing what I did tell.

About an hour later I decided that I needed to try and face the day. I pulled myself out of bed and gathered my stuff for a shower. Since Charlie had been up for a while I wouldn't have to worry about using all the hot water. I stood under the scalding water trying to let the burning water wash away all the shame I felt for being who I am and for burdening those I loved. I fought against the tears that wanted to escape because I didn't deserve to let the pain out. I deserved all the pain that had come to me. I scrubbed my skin and when the water started to turn cold I decided the time had come to face Charlie and proceed with the day. I made lists in my head as I was drying off of everything I needed to do today. Clean the kitchen, laundry, grocery shop, vacuum, homework, the list was endless. At least by doing these things I would keep out of Charlie's way and be helping him as well.

I dressed in a faded pair of jeans, my favorite hoodie and some flip flops before I pulled my hair into a messy ponytail for the day. After assessing myself in the mirror to ensure that Charlie wouldn't see that I hadn't slept or that I had been crying, I took a deep breath and left my room. As I reached the top of the stairs I heard voices downstairs. Charlie was talking to someone, but I couldn't quite make out the voice because they were muffled by the television. As I made my way down the stairs I wanted to turn around and go back to my bedroom as the voice became clearer. What was Edward doing here? He wouldn't tell Charlie what I told him last night, would he? I started to panic because if Charlie knew what I told Edward then he would for sure send me away. I couldn't control my breathing and I had to take a seat on the stairs until I regained control.

I sat on the stairs for about 10 minutes before my breathing had calmed enough that I was ready to finish making my way downstairs. I wasn't prepared, however, for Edward to be standing at the bottom of the stairs as I stood back up.

"Hey," he said. "I was just coming up to see you."

"Oh," was all I could reply. I had no idea what to say to him. Didn't he get enough of my humiliation last night?

"Yeah, well I tried to call you last night and all I got was voicemail and I wanted to see if maybe you wanted to do something today." He replied as he shuffled uneasily while looking at his feet.

While a big part of me wanted to shout at him and demand he tell me what he really wanted I knew I couldn't do that because I didn't want Charlie to know about any of this. After taking a deep breath I responded, "I would love to Edward but I really can't. I have a lot I need to do around here and I also have homework to do. Sorry."

Unfortunately for me Charlie wasn't as engrossed in the television as I thought and he decided to pipe up. "Bells, go out and have fun. You do more than enough around here as it is. Besides you didn't get to go out on your birthday and you deserve to go out and have some fun."

I groaned, not just because he took away my excuse but Charlie had basically told Edward about my birthday. Apparently the gods were against me right now. Swallowing hard I realized I didn't have much of an excuse anymore so I told Edward I would go out with him. After Edward assured me that what I was wearing was appropriate I grabbed my wallet and we were out the door.

I got into the passenger side of Edward's car with a low thank you as he shut the door for me. After he got into the driver's seat he started the car and we began our silent ride. After about 15 minutes I decided to break the silence.

"So where are we headed?"

"I thought we would go grab something to eat in Port Angeles and then maybe hit the bookstore. Basically I just want to spend time with you so we can talk," he replied.

"What is there to talk about Edward? I don't think there is anything we need to talk about after last night."

I was watching Edward as I spoke and when I told him we didn't have anything to talk about he let out a grimace. Why would he do that? Apparently he just wants to talk because he feels guilty. At this I decided to continue. "Edward, you don't have to pretend you want to spend time with me. There is nothing to feel guilty about. I knew how you were going to react before I told you what I did last night. I'm sorry but I'm not really in the mood to be placated and to have someone spend time with me out of guilt so why don't you just turn around and drop me off back in Forks. You don't have to drop me off at the house because I wouldn't do anything that might make Charlie suspicious. I will just find something to do for an adequate amount of time and then head home," I replied as I stared out the window.

I head Edward sigh beside me before he pulled the car to the side of the road. "Bella look at me," he said.

I didn't want to look at him. I didn't want to see the look on his face showing me that my assessment of the situation was exactly what I thought it was so I kept my face turned toward the window. The next thing I knew Edward had turned the car off and he got out of the car. I refused to look up so I turned my face so that I was looking at my hands sitting on my lap. The next thing I knew the passenger side door was being opened and Edward had crouched beside the door trying to get my attention.

I still refused to look at him so he took his hand and gently grabbed my chin and pulled my face so that I had to look at him. I tried to look away but he had a firm grip on my face. I didn't want to know what he was going to say.

**EPOV**

I should have known that this wasn't going to be an easy feat. I knew I had hurt her last night but I had underestimated just how much I had hurt her. I thanked God that I had talked to Charlie before I asked her to spend the day with me. While he had no idea what had happened yesterday, I was able to convince him that Bella needed to get out of the house and he was on my side when she made her excuses why she couldn't spend time with me.

So far the drive was silent. When she finally spoke I could hear the hurt in her voice. I needed her to listen to me, but it was obvious that she wasn't in the mood to listen. It ripped a hole in my heart when she basically told me to drop her off somewhere because I shouldn't want to spend time with her out of pity. How could she think so little of herself? All I wanted to do was spend time with her and it didn't matter what we were doing because just being with her made me happy. But how can I convince her of that when I keep screwing things up.

I tried to get her to look at me but she was frozen looking out the passenger's side window with a heartbroken look on her face. I pulled the car to a stop and I knew that I was going to have to force her to look at me. I had hoped to do this someplace more comfortable but I was afraid if I waited to have this conversation she would completely shut herself off before I could begin and we would get nowhere.

I got out of the car and went around to the passenger side of the car. I opened the door and noticed that she was now staring at her lap. I gently tried to make her look at me but she was being stubborn and fighting me. I held firm because I needed her to see my face when I said what I had to say to her.

"Bella, I am not spending time with you out of some sense of obligation. I want to spend time with you because I want to be with you. I know I don't always say the right thing, but I really like spending time with you." I sighed because I knew that I had to address what has happened if I wanted her to ever believe what I was telling her. "Bella, I screwed up last night. I let you think the wrong things after you poured your heart out to me and when I realized you left I was devastated. I know you probably don't believe that but I need you to try."

"Why should I believe you? You reacted like I thought you would, I was just too stupid to keep myself from letting it hurt." She replied with venom in her voice.

I flinched back not only from the words but also from the tone. I knew before that I had hurt her, but I hadn't let myself believe just how much I had hurt her. While I knew I wanted to be more than friends with her I had never thought she would want the same thing, but the tone of her voice had me questioning if I was right. Please just let me fix this because I couldn't lose her.

I took a deep breath before I could respond to her. "Bella, when you told me what your mom said to you I was in shock. I couldn't believe how anyone could say something like that to such a wonderful person. I couldn't believe how a mother could say that to her daughter. I was angry that you felt that way and I didn't know what to say and unfortunately I gave you the wrong impression. While you were telling me those things last night I felt my heart breaking for you because nobody, especially someone as special as you, should ever be told that they are a burden. Bella, when I noticed you were gone last night I freaked out. I wanted to come to your house to talk to you but part of me knew that you didn't want Charlie to know about any of this so I tried to call you but your phone was shut off so I resigned myself to wait until today when I could talk to you and apologize for being a jackass."

I couldn't tell if she believed me but she wasn't fighting me anymore and she was watching my face like she was contemplating. After an unbearable silence she spoke, "you are a jackass, but I shouldn't have run away either."

I cut her off. "Bella, you did nothing wrong. You poured your heart out and from your viewpoint I can see what it seemed like. I am so sorry and I don't want you to think you can't talk to me because I am a stupid ass. I screwed this up not you. Please can you forgive me?" I pleaded with her.

"I can forgive you only if you forgive me for running away." She responded quietly.

"Bella, there is nothing to forgive, but thank you for giving me yet another chance I'm not sure I even deserve."

I hesitated for a minute because I was scared, but I wanted her to know that I truly meant what I said and I pulled her into an awkward hug. After I pulled away I said, "Let's go get something to eat and we can do some more talking."

"Okay, sounds like a plan," Bella replied timidly.

I walked back around the car and pulled the car back on the road. When we got to Port Angeles we headed for one of the new steakhouses that had recently opened. My parents had gone there and my mom absolutely raved about the food so I thought I would take Bella there. When we pulled up outside the steakhouse Bella noticed where we were and she started to protest.

"Edward, this is too much. Let's just go grab some fast food or something."

"I want to take you here. Besides we wouldn't be able to really talk at a fast food joint. On top of that, I recall hearing your father say something about a birthday. Now why didn't I know about said birthday?" I asked her.

True to form Bella's cheeks started to flame. "First, we could talk at a fast food joint. Second, I don't like to fuss about my birthday. It isn't anything special, it's just another day."

I grabbed her chin to get her to look at me and stated, "Your birthday is not just another day. I wouldn't get to be here with you now without your birthday so it is definitely something to celebrate. So please just let me take you out and enjoy it because I know I will. I enjoy spending time with you." I told her before placing a kiss on her forehead.

We got out of the car and made our way into the restaurant where I planned on getting to know this girl better and maybe even making progress in our relationship.

**BPOV**

As we entered the restaurant I fought to get my heartbeat under control. Edward had just kissed me. Granted it was only on my forehead but he kissed me and I let myself feel some hope that he really did like me the way I liked him. I tried to ignore the hostess who what flirting with Edward as she showed us to the table. I decided to focus on the happiness I was feeling after that brief kiss.

After the hostess left Edward and I ordered some drinks before settling into a comfortable silence while we looked over the menus. Edward asked me what I wanted and I told him I wasn't sure. I was looking over the menu, not so much looking at what sounded good, but looking for what was cheap. I felt strange enough being here but I didn't want Edward to think I only wanted him for what he would buy me.

I had my choices narrowed down by the time the waitress came back. I all but forced Edward to go first and then I looked at what I had been thinking about and chose something that was cheaper than what Edward had ordered. Happy to know that I had ordered cheaper than Edward and I wouldn't be a financial burden, I settled back and took a drink of my water.

Edward looked like he wanted to say something but I didn't want to push him so I just sat there in silence. Finally Edward made to speak. "So Bella, thanks for coming with me and giving me another chance. Like I said, I know I screwed up and I really want to spend time with you."

"Edward, I am just as much to blame as you. I shouldn't have put all of that on you and expected any different response than the one I got. It wasn't fair of me and I should be the one apologizing to you." I responded.

"No Bella, you did nothing wrong. I asked you to share something very personal and then I let my own thoughts get in the way. I couldn't have expected any other response from you because honestly if the tables had been turned I would have felt the same way you did. What bothers me most is that you have had to deal with those feelings at all."

I didn't know how to respond. Part of my brain was telling me to believe him, but another part of my brain was telling me that I couldn't trust him. He was just trying to lure me into a false sense of security. I told myself that I had to give him trust. I promised him that I would give him a chance and he knew that he had hurt me and he made an effort to try and fix it. That in itself showed that I needed to at least give him a chance.

I must have been quiet for couple of minutes because the next thing I knew Edward was clearing his throat and asking me where I went. I blushed and told him that I was just thinking. After that we sat there just chatting about inconsequential things until our food arrived.

After taking a bite of my chicken I let out a soft moan. Immediately my face was covered in a blush. "I'm sorry; this chicken is just really good." I explained.

Edward chuckled and said, "Don't apologize. I'm glad you like it." I continued eating and I thought I heard Edward say something about him wanting to be the one to cause me to moan like that. I didn't believe that is what I heard so I just continued eating.

We continued to chat throughout dinner and after dinner Edward refused to let me pay. I thanked him and we made our way back to his car. We decided that we didn't want to do any shopping because it was getting later than we had realized so we headed back to Forks. The ride back was once again quiet but it wasn't an awkward quiet as we listened to music.

The first thing that I noticed when we got back to my house was that Charlie wasn't there. He must have decided to head down to La Push for a little bit since I wasn't home. I hesitated before I got out of Edward's car because part of me wanted to invite him in but part of me wanted to end this day and not chance doing something to screw it up.

I decided that the polite thing would be to invite him in so after he let me out of the car and walked me to the door I stopped and looked at him. "Edward, would you like to come in for a little bit."

"As much as I would love to come in Bella, I do need to get home. I have homework I need to get done."

I was a little confused seeing as today was Saturday. As my brain started to argue that he just wanted an excuse to get away from me I found myself shaking those thoughts out of my head. Apparently my face must have shown what I was thinking because the next thing I knew Edward was speaking.

"Don't think like that Bella. I want to get my homework done today because I was hoping that you would come over tomorrow and spend some time with me and maybe stay for dinner." Edward said before taking my hand.

I wasn't sure what to think so I just responded with, "Okay, that sounds like fun."

Edward then grabbed my chin and said, "Bella, I had a really good time with you today. I would really like to do this again soon, but I want to do it when we just go out and not because I have screwed up." Edward smiled at me and continued. "I really like spending time with you and I can't thank you enough for giving me a second chance and I hope you let me take you out again soon."

Before I could respond Edward did something I only ever dreamed of. I looked up and Edward was slowly bringing his face to mine and he placed his lips on mine in a sweet kiss. Far before I was ready, Edward pulled back.

"I will call you tonight and we will set up plans for tomorrow. Thanks again for going out with me. You don't know how happy you have made me today." He said as he hugged me.

All too soon Edward pulled away and turned toward his car. I stood there until his car pulled away. Then I went into the house and thought about how much fun I had with Edward and how wonderful that kiss was. Could this mean that Edward wants to be more than friends? I wasn't sure but I did know that I was going to give him the benefit of the doubt and put my faith in him.

The rest of the day flew by as I cleaned the house, did the laundry and finished my homework. That night I fell asleep with a smile on my face and instead of the nightmares that normally plagued me, my dreams were filled with Edward and that kiss we shared.


	11. Chapter 11

**DISCLAIMER: As always, I do not own Twilight or any of the characters, they belong to SM. **

**Chapter 11 - Shopping**

**BPOV**

After clearing the air with Edward, I knew that I needed to make changes in all the relationships in my life. I knew that I was never going to be able to truly trust people unless I continued to put myself out there no matter how much it scared me. I resolved that I would make these efforts a little bit at a time. I had to do it not only because I wasn't happy the way things were but also because I was afraid that if I didn't make the effort it would hurt whatever this was that I had with Edward.

Tuesday after school I had a study session with Emmett. It amazed me how comfortable I was with him when we were studying. Since the last study session was at my house Emmett convinced me to study at his house this time. I told him I would after giving thought to what Charlie's reaction would be. It turned out that Charlie had no problem with me going to Emmett's house.

After school Emmett offered to drive me to his house but Charlie had told me I could use the truck so I told him I would just meet him there. Even after getting my casts off I continued to walk to school. I liked the solitude the walk offered me as I worked through everything in my life. As I was walking home Rosalie pulled up alongside me. She and I had gotten to know one another better in the past few weeks so her presence didn't really bother me.

"Hey Bella, let me give you a ride to your house," Rosalie said.

"I'm good Rose. I actually like the walk because it gives me time to unwind."

"I get that Bella, but I actually wanted to talk to you and we never seem to get a chance to talk so I was hoping you would ride with me."

Honestly, I was surprised by her admission so I assented. "Sure Rose. Thanks."

I got in Rose's car and she slowly pulled back onto the road. All of a sudden I started to get nervous. Was she mad at me for spending time with Emmett? She knew all we did was study, didn't she? As these thoughts began to run through my mind I started to panic. Apparently she started to notice because before long she had pulled into my driveway but she stopped me as I went to get out of the car.

"Bella, it's nothing bad. I promise. I just wanted to talk to you a little bit. I feel like I don't really know you and from everything Emmett says about you I wanted to spend some time with you."

"Rose, all I am doing with Emmett is studying. I promise. Emmett loves you and anyone can see that. I don't want to come between you and Emmett and I will quit studying with him if that's what you want," I stammered in my panic.

"Bella, calm down. I'm fine with you and Emmett studying. I want to be your friend too. I get the feeling that you don't trust people very much and I just wanted an opportunity to talk to you and get to know you so that I may someday earn your trust. I also wanted to know if maybe you wanted to go shopping with me an Alice this weekend for a little girl time," Rose told me as we sat there.

"Rose I really would like to get to know you better. You seem like a really nice person and ever since you stood up for me when I first got here I have wanted to get to know you better. I just didn't know how to approach you. I'm not sure about shopping this weekend though. Can I have some time to think about it?"

"Sure Bella, but can I ask you a question," she responded quietly.

"What is it Rose?"

"Why are you hesitant to go shopping? Is it because you don't want to go shopping or is it because I said Alice is going?"

I hesitated before I answered. Should I be honest with her or would that cause more problems than lying would? I decided that if I was going to be working on my trust I had to start being honest now. "Actually, it is a little of both," I responded in a whisper.

After I made that admission I couldn't look Rose in the eye. I knew that she was friends with Alice and I didn't know how she was going to react. How do I explain my feelings to someone when I can't even figure them out myself? I held my breath as I waited for her response and the possibility of her taking back her offer.

"Bella, I can't say I understand where you are coming from because I don't. I don't understand why you have a harder time around Alice than you do around me, Emmett, and Edward especially when you were friends with her before. Did something happen between you guys. I am not trying to pry but if something happened then I would like to be able to help make things easier because no matter what I still want to get to know you better."

"Truthfully, that's the thing though. I didn't know you, Emmett, or Edward before and therefore there isn't a history. I am coming to learn that some of the things that interfered with Alice's and my relationship when I moved were out of both of our hands, but no matter what there is history there. That history clouds things as they are now. I don't know if any of this makes sense because honestly it doesn't always make sense to me either," I sighed.

"Actually it does make sense. With us the entire relationship is fresh. There are no questions from the past interfering and we are dealing with you the way you are now and the past is not a factor. I understand, but Bella I just hope for both of your sakes that you can rebuild your friendship because Alice missed you while you were gone and she still misses you. She would never admit it but she is jealous of your friendship with Edward."

"I'm trying Rose, but sometimes it is hard because while I want to build a friendship with Alice I am not the same person I was when I left. A lot has happened in the years that I am gone and sometimes it seems like Alice forgets that and thinks I should be the same person now as I was then. There are a lot of things that people don't understand about me and while I'm trying, I am also scared," I said as tears tried to escape my eyes.

We sat there quiet for a few minutes before I cleared my throat and made to get out of the car. "Thanks for the ride. I need to get inside so that I can get over to Emmett's house to study. I do still want to be friends Rose but I also understand if you have changed your mind," I said as I got out of the car.

I got almost all the way to the door before I heard Rose holler at me from her car. "Bella, nothing has changed. I still want to get to know you and we are still on for Saturday. I look forward to getting to know you better and being able to trust me enough to be honest with me. Have fun studying tonight and I will see you in school tomorrow," she said as she got ready to pull off.

After Rose left I quickly changed clothes, grabbed the stuff I needed and drove over to Emmett's house.

The rest of the week passed quietly. Each night before I would go to bed I would either talk or text Edward. We would talk about anything and everything. I found myself looking forward to these talks everyday and hated when they had to end. I told him things I never told anyone. I told him about my conversation with Rose and he didn't appear to judge me. He seemed to understand my struggles when it came to my friendship with Alice, but like Rose he also encouraged me to try and open myself up to the friendship.

Saturday morning dawned way too early for me. I woke up dreading the day because all of my insecurities had plagued me the night before in the form of nightmares. I remembered all the unopened letters and my mom telling me that Alice didn't want my friendship. Needless to say I didn't sleep well so I wasn't ready for Alice's bubbly personality bright and early in the morning.

"Morning Bella, I can't wait to go shopping," Alice chirped when I answered the door. "Why aren't you ready yet," she said as she took in my jeans and hoodie.

My insecurities immediately reached the surface. "I am ready Alice. This is what I'm wearing," I said timidly. "Is there something wrong with my outfit?"

I refused to let myself cry in front of Alice so while I turned my face away I heard Rose answer. "No Bella you look fine. If you're ready let's go," she said in a sweet voice.

As I looked at Alice I saw her hide her grimace as she looked at me. I guess I'm not good enough for her as I am now my mind was telling me. Remembering my promise to both Rose and Edward I tried to put those thoughts aside and allow myself to get to know Alice.

The ride to Port Angeles was a quiet one. I sat in the back of Rose's car quietly lost in my thoughts as her and Alice spoke to one another in the front seat. Before I knew it we were pulling up to the mall and Rose pulled me out of my thoughts.

"We're here," she called cheerfully.

I put a smile on my face because I knew after how the morning started this was going to be a long day but I was determined to make the best of it. We started out at one end of the mall and were going to work our way through. In the first store we hit the juniors department and before I knew it Alice was throwing clothes at me right and left.

"What are you doing Alice," I asked her.

"These would look so good on you. You need to try them on," she replied with a shrug.

I didn't want to get into an argument with her about the fact that I didn't plan on buying anything so I told her I would try them on. When I tried the clothes on I must admit that while there were some that did look good on me most of them were not my taste. Most of the things that Alice picked out for me to try on were really form fitting and I wasn't comfortable in them, besides when I looked at the price tags they were way out of my budget.

When we left the store Alice noticed that I didn't have any bags. "Where is the stuff you bought Bella," Alice asked.

"I didn't get anything," I replied quietly hoping she would drop it.

"Why didn't you get anything? Those outfits you were trying on looked great on you," she huffed then continued, "besides, the point of shopping is to buy stuff."

I took a deep breath before I responded because I promised Rose I would try to let Alice in. "Actually Alice, I came to spend time with you and Rose. I didn't really want to shop, but maybe I will buy something later."

Alice looked like she wanted to say something but Rose cut her off. "Yeah Alice let's just have fun. Maybe we should stop for some lunch now before we hit the next store."

With that we all went to the food court to grab some lunch. While the others ran to the Chinese place, I decided to grab a drink from the pretzel place because I wasn't hungry anymore. While we were eating I prayed that the topic of me not buying something wouldn't come up but Alice couldn't seem to let it go.

"Bella, I didn't mean to pressure you, but you really could use some new clothes. It doesn't seem like you have that many clothes and a girl can always use new clothes," she told me.

I once again found myself taking a deep breath because I really did want to give this a shot. "Alice, I don't need new clothes. The ones I have are fine. They are what I like and make me comfortable." I told her. I didn't want to have to tell her that I couldn't afford to spend the money she did because Charlie wasn't rich.

"But Bella," Alice started before she was cut off by her phone ringing. "I have to take this," she said before answering her phone.

Rose gave me a sympathetic look before mouthing I'm sorry to me. I waived her off because this wasn't her fault. Before long we were all done and Alice wanted to head to Victoria's Secret. I knew that I couldn't afford anything in there today so I begged off and told them I would meet them because I had to stop at the bookstore.

Entering the bookstore left me with an immediate sense of calm. I walked up and down the aisles until I came across the section I was looking for. I found myself a few new releases that I had wanted to read and found myself being unable to decide between two of them. After much deliberation I decided to get them both because I knew that the purchase would make the day seem better.

I left the bookstore and waited for Alice and Rose outside Victoria's Secret. Before long they both came out holding bags. Alice looked like she was upset and I wondered what happened while they were in there. Before I could say anything Alice decided to snap at me.

"I see, you can't buy clothes but you can buy books," she huffed.

Confused by her outburst I didn't know what to say. Before she could see me cry I uttered my apologies to Rose and told her I wasn't feeling well and was going to go home.

"Do you need me to drive you," she asked with concern in her voice.

"No, I am just going to call my dad. I'm sorry to ruin your day and I will see you on Monday," I replied before quickly turning away.

Although I didn't want to intrude on Charlie's day, I knew I couldn't call Edward so I found myself a quiet corner and called Charlie and lied.

Charlie arrived to pick me up and he looked like he was panicked. I assured him that I must have eaten something that didn't agree with me and thankfully he believed me. When we got home Charlie told me to go up and lie down for which I was thankful because I wasn't sure I could keep him believing my story if I had to look at him.

Not wanting to talk to anyone I also shut my phone off when I went to my room and I pulled out my book and tried to read although the day's events kept playing in my mind.

I dreaded going back to school on Monday.

**RPOV**

I couldn't believe the way Alice acted today. It started when she basically insulted Bella when we arrived to pick her up. Didn't Alice realize that on top of the insecurities that Bella had, she also didn't have the same money that Alice had?

I had hoped that things would get better when we got to the mall. Bella seemed to want to at least try for which I was thankful. She tried on all the clothes that Alice handed her, but ended up leaving the store empty handed. Unfortunately Alice didn't let this go. Alice had to say something to Bella about not buying anything.

I could see that Bella was uncomfortable so I suggested that we go grab something to eat. While Alice and I were standing in line at the Chinese place I tried once again to talk to her. "Alice, you have to let up a little on Bella. She doesn't shop like you do and you can't pressure her."

"Rose, she needs this stuff and all I am doing is trying to help her."

"That may be, but Bella isn't really seeming that comfortable so you need to back off. Just let her try things on but don't pressure her to buy things," I pleaded.

"Fine," she huffed as we went to sit with Bella.

Unfortunately our talk didn't seem to register and Alice continued to badger Bella while we ate. I breathed a silent prayer of relief when Alice's phone rang and mouthed my apologies to Bella. This is so not how I had envisioned this day going.

After lunch Alice wanted to go to Victoria's Secret. Bella begged off and said she had to stop at the bookstore. While we were shopping at Victoria's Secret I once again tried to talk to Alice. I told her that she needed to give Bella some space and let her come to us. She would become more comfortable if we didn't push her. Alice told me that she wasn't pushing her but rather she was just trying to be a good friend. I knew the conversation wasn't going anywhere good so I just dropped it.

As we left Victoria's Secret we found Bella waiting for us outside. I was happy to see that she had found something to buy at the bookstore because that meant that she was having some fun. It didn't appear that Alice felt the same way however.

"I see, you can't buy clothes but you can buy books," she huffed at Bella.

I cringed as the words escaped Alice's mouth. It was worse when I noticed the tears trying to escape Bella's eyes.

"Rose, I'm not feeling well," Bella said.

"Okay, let's get you home," I said even though I knew Bella wasn't sick.

"It's okay Rose, I don't need a ride. My dad is in town so I am just going to catch a ride back to Forks with him. Then you guys don't have to cut your day short," she quietly replied.

"It's not a problem Bella, are you sure you don't want me to give you a ride?" 

"No, I'm fine. I'm sorry I have to leave and I hope you guys have fun shopping," she replied as she fought her tears.

After I watched Bella walk away I turned to Alice. "Are you happy now," I asked her angrily.

"What did I do," she replied indignantly.

I was so angry I wanted to scream at her but before I could say anything else I felt two arms snake around my waist.

"Hey baby," Emmett whispered in my ears.

I sighed as I turned around. "Hey yourself."

I wasn't aware of Edward and Jasper until I heard Edward ask, "Where's Bella?"

"She apparently didn't feel good," Alice spat.

Emmett must have been able to tell that I was angry because suddenly his arms were holding me back from lunging at Alice.

"What's going on," Edward asked.

"Well, your sister decided to start the day insulting Bella's clothes, and then she decided to make her feel bad because she didn't buy anything, even though she did try everything Alice threw at her on. On top of that when Bella did buy something Alice decided to make her feel bad so she said she didn't feel good and decided to leave." I replied.

After my outburst I turned to Edward and said, "She didn't call you for a ride? She said she was calling her dad but I thought she would call you."

Edward looked at his phone and shook his head. "No she didn't call me."

I didn't know what to say but I was worried. I had such high hopes for today after my talk with Bella and then Alice had to go and play into the fears that Bella had. I didn't know if this could be fixed. Since my mood was ruined I decided to call it a day. The boys had all ridden together so Alice decided to ride with Edward and Jasper.

On the way back to Forks I decided to voice my concerns to Emmett. "Emmett, I'm scared of what today is going to do to Bella."

"What do you mean babe?"

"Well, Bella and I talked Tuesday and I had convinced her to give Alice a shot and to come shopping even though she said she didn't like to shop. Then when she does what I ask, Alice is a bitch to her and basically treats her like shit. I'm afraid it will set Bella back not only with Alice but with me as well. I'm afraid she will back away from me because I convinced her to come," I said through my tears.

"Oh babe, Bella isn't like that. Give her some time and it will be okay." He assured me.

I wasn't sure if I believe him but I decided to have some faith. That night I tried to call Bella to see how the rest of her day went and the phone went straight to voicemail. I hoped that Emmett was right but I would have to wait until Monday to find out.


	12. Chapter 12

**DISCLAIMER: As always, I do not own Twilight or any of the characters, they belong to SM. **

**Chapter 12 – Explanations**

**EPOV**

To say the drive home was tense would be an understatement. I wanted so badly to find out what had happened because Alice couldn't have done the things Rose said she did. Could she? Above all I was worried about Bella. I knew that she had to be upset if she would call Charlie. The one thing that Bella had made perfectly clear since she got back was that she did not want to be a bother to anyone but especially to Charlie so for her to call Charlie meant that things had to be bad.

After we dropped Jasper off at his house I decided that I needed to talk to Alice about what had happened.

"Alice what happened today? Is what Rose said about everything true?"

I could tell that Alice did not like the fact that I was questioning her instead of taking her side so I wasn't surprised when she huffed, "Of course it didn't happen that way. We were shopping and Bella decided to be difficult and all I did was call her on it."

"What do you mean she was being difficult and how exactly did you call her on it?" I asked her while afraid of the answer.

"Well she was refusing to consider buying anything when we all know she needs new clothes, and then after refusing to try she went and spent the money at a bookstore on things she doesn't need."

"Are you serious Alice? You got mad at her because she wasn't as enthusiastic about clothes shopping as you. You made her feel bad because she didn't spend ridiculous amounts of money on clothing just to make you happy." I was livid now. Rose had been right and who knows how much damage today had done on Bella.

"I don't know why you are mad Edward. It was me that she disrespected and hurt. I went out of my way to try to help her and repair our friendship and you act like she is the injured party here."

"Wow Alice, I thought you were a better person than that. The way you are talking you seem very superficial. Do you even want to know Bella?" I asked her.

"I do know Bella. We have known each other since we were little."

"No Alice you obviously don't. There are so many things about Bella that you don't and can't understand. Hell there is still a lot that I don't understand. But I do know that she was putting herself out there today because she wants to repair her friendship with you. I just hope that the damage you likely caused for her friendship with you does not boil over to her friendship with me. If you have ruined that friendship I don't know if I will forgive you." I told her as I got out of the car and went into the house.

After we got into the house Alice let me know she wasn't done with the conversation. "What do you mean you won't forgive me." She yelled.

"Just that Alice. I won't forgive you because what you did was cruel and I have fought too hard to get where I am with her and I can't lose it because of your actions." I yelled back.

I didn't realize how loud we had gotten until my mom came into the room. "What is going on in here?" she asked.

"The short story is that Bella, Alice and Rose went shopping and Alice didn't like that Bella wasn't buying clothes so she said some things to Bella and Bella ended up calling Charlie for a ride home." I recounted.

"Is that true Alice?" mom asked.

"Mom, it's not like that," Alice whined.

"Well, then how is it?"

"Well, like I told Edward, we went shopping and I was helping Bella pick out some stuff because it's obvious she needs new clothes but she refused to consider buying anything but then she went off to a bookstore and bought even more books, which she doesn't need so I asked her why she would buy books and not clothes. She got overly sensitive and stormed off." Alice recounted.

"I would venture to guess that the truth is somewhere in between, but Alice did you ever take into consideration that Bella doesn't necessarily have access to the same money that you do or that maybe there is another reason she didn't want to buy new clothes. Did you really need to embarrass her? Even I remember when she was little that Bella didn't like a lot of attention on her and you yelling at her probably brought about her insecurities. She has likely changed since she left but I get the feeling that her aversion to attention hasn't. Did you ever think about that?" Mom responded.

For the first time since we left the mall Alice looked ashamed. It was obvious that there was something more going on between her and Bella but truthfully I didn't know if I had the patience to find out. I excused myself and went to my room as Alice and my mom continued to talk.

When I got upstairs the first thing I did was try to give Bella a call. Even before I dialed I was sure that it was going to go to voicemail because that is one way where Bella was consistent. She shut herself off when she was hurt.

I just had to wait through the weekend and hope that she wouldn't go backwards and maybe she and Alice might be able to fix this friendship.

**BPOV**

The rest of the weekend was quiet for me. Charlie was concerned about me so he didn't question me when I told him I didn't feel well and kept to myself in my bedroom. I took the peace and quiet to think about everything that had happened the day before and where I was going to go from here.

Part of me knew that Alice wasn't purposely trying to be mean but another part of me was scared. What if Alice was the only person who was being truthful with me? Did they all think the same things she did but were just too polite to say them to me? I knew that I had to find a way not to let my insecurities take over. Was I justified in being wary of Alice, yes, but what about Rose? I was just getting closer to Rose and I didn't want to lose another potential friend but I also knew that she and Alice were closer and everything that went down could very likely affect how all of them saw me.

I knew I had to stop thinking about this stuff so I put on my IPod and lost myself in the music. Only time would tell what the after affects of yesterday would be and worrying would accomplish nothing.

Monday morning dawned way too soon. I rolled out of bed and made my way downstairs surprised to find Charlie still home.

"Morning Bells, how are you feeling today?" he asked.

"I'm doing pretty good Dad. I think the rest was just what I needed." I replied.

"Well I have to work late tonight so I won't be home for dinner, but I wanted to make sure you were feeling better and to let you know to call me if you need anything."

"I will Dad. Thanks and have a good day." I told him.

I decided that I needed some space to think so instead of driving Charlie's truck I decided to walk to school. Besides that would give me less time to interact before class and I would be able to put off the aftermath of Saturday.

The walk to school was refreshing and I ended up getting there with about five minutes to spare before the bell. As I entered the parking lot I looked around and saw Rose, Alice, Edward, Emmett, and Jasper gathered around Edward's car. Thankfully they hadn't seen me so I decided to head straight into the building and head to my first class.

The morning went by pretty quickly but I started to worry when lunchtime started to get closer. What was I going to do? Did I go and sit with them like nothing happened; would they even want me there? These questions continued to plague my mind all through class. When my class ended I had decided that for today I would go to the library and get some studying done and I would deal with everything later.

With my plan in hand I got out of my desk and made my way out of the classroom. I turned to head to the library when I heard Edward calling my name.

"Bella, wait up."

I was nervous about what he would have to say to me but I had decided that I wasn't going to let what happened Saturday affect my relationship with Edward unless that is what he wanted. "Hey Edward, what's up?"

"Where are you going Bella?" he asked.

"I had some studying to do so I was heading to the library." I responded without looking into his eyes.

"Would you like some company?" he asked.

"If you want to. You don't have to though," I replied.

Apparently he didn't like that I wasn't looking him in the eye because he gently grabbed my chin and lifted my face so that I was looking into his eyes. "Bella I wouldn't have offered if I didn't want to spend time with you."

The look in his eyes made me believe what he was telling me. We went to the library and spent the lunch hour studying in peaceful quiet. I was glad for the quiet because for the first time in a while I found myself not knowing what to say to him. I didn't know what he knew about Saturday and the last thing I wanted to do was to come between him and Alice.

The rest of the day went pretty much the same way. I didn't have much interaction with anybody and was ready for the quiet walk home when class got out. I stopped by my locker after school to get everything I would need and when I made it out to the parking lot I found Edward leaning against his car.

When he saw me he waved me over. "Where's the truck Bella?" he asked.

"I decided to walk today, it seemed like a good day for it and the walk helped me clear my head." I replied honestly.

"Actually Bella I was hoping we could talk about Saturday."

"Okay," I replied hesitantly.

"I heard what happened and I just wanted to apologize for Alice. She had no right to do what she did and I told her so." He told me.

"Edward you shouldn't have. I'm not worth fighting with your sister about. I really wish you wouldn't have said anything to her. I hope she is okay."

"Bella, how can you be worried about her when she was so mean to you?"

"I…I just…I mean she doesn't deserve to have her family and friends mad at her. I was the one in the wrong and I need to tell her I'm sorry," I stuttered.

"Bella, you did nothing wrong. Alice needs to accept that not everyone feels the same way about shopping as she does and she shouldn't expect everyone to act like she does either."

All I could think about was that I had caused problems between Alice and Edward. God I was just a burden. I needed to fix this somehow.

"Bella…STOP." Edward said forcefully while grabbing my chin and making me look at him.

"Wh…What?"

"Stop what you are thinking. Alice deserved to be told she was wrong. What she did was wrong and she needed to know that. Besides I would have told her the same thing no matter who she had treated the way she did. Stop thinking that you are causing problems because you did nothing wrong…do you got that."

"But Edward…"

"Don't but Edward me Bella. We have gone over this too many times. You are not a burden. I like you and I like being around you so I am going to defend you. You need to let your friends in and help you." He tells me.

Everything he is saying makes fighting the tears that are trying to escape that much more difficult. I had promised myself that I wouldn't push Edward away, but I couldn't help feeling horrible that I had caused problems with his family. I knew I needed to get out of there before the tears escaped my eyes. "Edward, I need to go. I have homework to do." I tell him as I watch my feet.

"Bella, I would really like to talk some more. Can I give you a ride home?" he asked.

"Umm…okay"

Edward opened the passenger door for me and I got in. I didn't know what he was going to say so I braced myself while he went around the car to get in. When he got in I didn't want the silence to be awkward so I said the first thing that came to my mind. "Thanks for the ride Edward."

"You don't have to thank me Bella. I like spending time with you and this just gives me the opportunity to spend more time with."

I felt the blush creeping up my face at his words. I turned to look out the window while I grappled for something to talk about. "So what did you do this weekend Edward?" I asked.

"Nothing much. Spent most of the day yesterday just chilling with Emmett and Jasper playing games. But Bella, I want to know about you. How are you doing?"

"I'm fine Edward. I just had a touch of food poisoning or something. Nothing that rest didn't cure." I said hoping that he would believe me.

Apparently my luck wasn't holding. "Bella, I know you didn't go home Saturday because of food poisoning. Rose told me what happened and I'm sorry."

"There is nothing to be sorry about. I shouldn't have gone to the bookstore. I'm the one who's sorry. I ruined the day for too many people." I said with a sigh as I looked out the window.

All too soon we pulled up in front of my house. Edward stopped the car and turned toward me. I knew he wasn't going to let this conversation drop so I asked him to come inside.

Once we got inside I got us something to drink and we settled down in the living room to continue our conversation. I didn't know what to say but thankfully Edward took the reins of the conversation.

"Bella, I know that there are things about you I don't know but I want to know them. I really like you and when I found out what happened on Saturday I was upset. Not at you but at the fact that you were hurt and honestly I was kind of sad to find out that you called your dad for help rather than calling me. Then when I got home and tried to call you and your phone was shut off I panicked and was afraid that you would quit talking to me again and that is something I couldn't deal with." He said in one long breath.

For a moment I didn't know what to say. "Wow…I don't really know what to say. I'm sorry I didn't call you but I didn't want to come between you and Alice or for you to have to pick sides. I should have handled the situation better I guess. I'm sorry that I shut my phone off but I just needed some time to think things through and part of me was afraid that if I talked to anyone I would make things worse. Does that make sense?"

"Yeah I guess it does," he told me.

"Edward I wasn't trying to shut anyone out. I promise."

"Why didn't you come talk to us before school then?" he asked.

"I know you probably won't believe this but truthfully I didn't know what to say. You guys have been friends for so much longer and I don't ever want to come between you guys. I didn't…I don't know how to explain it."

"It's okay Bella, I understand. Can I ask you a question though?"

"Sure"

"What happened Saturday?" he asked.

I took a deep breath before answering him because I knew I had to tell him the truth and there was a chance that once I told him the truth his feelings about me would change. "Well, I will be honest. I didn't want to go Saturday. Not because of Alice but because one I don't like to shop and two I don't have a lot of extra money around and I don't like to ask Charlie for money for things I don't need. Anyway, I told Rose I would go because I really did want to find a way to mend my friendship with Alice and also get to know Rose better."

I took another breath before continuing because this is where I could potentially cause problems. "When they showed up I wasn't ready for Alice being so blunt when she talked about my wardrobe. I didn't want to hurt her feelings so I resolved to go along and try things on hoping that she would understand why I wasn't buying stuff. I guess I stupidly thought she actually wanted to spend time with me." I wiped a tear that escaped before I continued.

"Anyway, things got tenser and tenser as the day went on and after lunch the girls decided to go lingerie shopping. I really didn't want to be forced to try lingerie on so I begged off and went to the bookstore." I said with a blush rising on my face.

"After the bookstore I met the girls outside the lingerie store and Alice was really mad. I didn't want to cause anymore problems so I decided to call Charlie and come home. I hate that I ruined everyone's day and it sounds like weekend as well." I said with a sigh.

Edward grabbed a hold of my chin again to force me to look at him. "Bella, you didn't ruin anything. You withstood more than most people would have, me included. You should not feel bad about standing up for yourself."

We sat there talking about inconsequential things for a little while and then Edward stood to go. "Thank you for letting me drive you home Bella and thank you for talking to me and not shutting me out."

"You're welcome. Thank you for the ride Edward."

"Bella, can I give you a ride tomorrow?" Edward asked.

"Sure, if you want to."

"I want to, and can I ask you one more thing?"

"Sure, what's that Edward?"

"I know you aren't pushing me away, but could you try not to push the others away as well. I know what Alice did was wrong, but Rose is really worried about you and the possibility of losing your friendship," he told me.

"I told you Edward I am not going to push you away. I can't promise where things are going to go with Alice but I am not holding what happened against anyone. I promised you I would change and I am working on it." I honestly told him.

"Thank you for that," Edward said as he got up and went to the door.

"You're welcome," I said honestly.

"Goodnight Bella"

"Goodnight Edward"

After he left I made myself something for dinner and then finished my homework. I thought about everything that Edward and I had talked about. I knew I had to find a way to let Rose know that I didn't blame her for what happened and that I wanted to be friends if she did as well. As I prepared for bed I still didn't know what I was going to do about Alice but I decided that I wasn't ready to give up my new friendships. I didn't want to lose them and I also wanted to explore whatever this was between Edward and I. I know I liked him probably more than he liked me but I was okay with that as long as I got to spend time with him.

I felt lighter as I drifted off to sleep that night. I had friends for the first time even if Alice and I couldn't repair our friendship.

**A/N**

**I apologize for the delay in this chapter I am going out of town and work has been hectic as I prepare for this trip. I am hoping to update earlier next week but I will be without my computer while I am out of town but I'm hoping to update as soon as I get back. **


	13. Chapter 13

**DISCLAIMER: As always, I do not own Twilight or any of the characters, they belong to SM. **

**Chapter 13 – Calm**

**BPOV**

The next several weeks went by quickly. I spent a great deal of time with Edward and we were growing closer all the time. I knew that I was falling in love with him but there was no way that he would feel the same about me so I tried my best not to let him see my feelings. I didn't want to scare him off and chance losing my other friends as well.

The weeks also brought me and Rosalie closer together. Despite the tough exterior she exuded, Rose was a really sweet person and I often found myself enjoying her company. We could sit together for hours just talking about inconsequential things and I found myself relaxing around her.

Sadly, however, the time did not help mend my friendship with Alice. I tried my best to give her the benefit of the doubt, but I couldn't seem to relax around her. I still did things with her and Rose but I never did things with her alone. After what happened while we were shopping I couldn't bring myself to be alone with her and it scared me because I was afraid Edward would stop wanting to spend time with me because Alice and I weren't close.

I was so lost in my thoughts of everything that had been happening that I jumped when someone came up behind me. I looked up and couldn't contain the smile on my face when I saw Edward standing behind me.

"What's up," I asked him.

"Nothing much, just thought I would see how the studying is going," he replied with a smile.

Just then I remembered that I was supposed to be studying for my literature exam and I sighed. "Truthfully, not well. My mind keeps wandering so I really haven't gotten too much studying done."

"Good thing the exam isn't until next week then isn't it." He winked at me and I giggled.

"Yeah I guess it is."

Suddenly Edward's face got serious and he took a seat next to me. My heart started beating faster and I tried to wrack my brain to figure out what I had done to cause this change in his demeanor. Fortunately I was able to keep my face from betraying my thoughts and Edward didn't notice my panic. We sat there in silence for a few minutes and the anticipation was killing me. Just as I was about to break down and question him about what was going on he cleared his throat.

"Bella," he said and I looked up into his emerald eyes. "Over the past several weeks we have spent a great deal of time getting to know one another better," he paused and the panic started to rise.

"Edward," I started but he put his hand up to stop me.

"I have to get this out," he told me.

"Okay," I said and dropped my gaze to my hands on my lap.

The next thing I knew Edward took his hand and gently pulled my face up so that I was once again looking him in the face. "Bella, these last several weeks have been some of the greatest weeks of my life. I love the time we have spent getting to know one another and how you have put forth the effort to let me and the rest of our friends in but as much as you are letting them in I feel you are holding yourself back as well. Bella I want to get to know you, I mean really get to know you without the distractions of our friends." He stopped and I wasn't sure if I should say something or not, but before I could say anything he continued. "Bella, what I'm asking is will you go out with me?"

I wasn't sure I was hearing him correctly. Surely Edward didn't like me that way, I was nothing special. Before I had a chance to process my thoughts Edward continued.

"It's okay if you don't want to. I am okay with just being friends with you. I'm sorry if I put you in an awkward position."

I stopped him before he could continue. "Yes Edward I will go out with you."

"Are you sure? You don't have to feel obligated," he told me.

"Believe me when I say I feel far from obligated. Your question took me by surprise is al. I would love nothing more than to go out with you." I told him as I felt my face flush. I looked away not wanting him to see me blush but he wasn't having it.

"Thank you Bella. You don't know how happy you have made me." He told me sincerely. "Now let's get out of here and I will give you a ride home."

The ride back to my house was quiet. I still couldn't believe that Edward had asked me out. I knew I would have to call Rose to get her help on what I should wear but I tried not to worry about that now. Too soon we pulled up in front of my house and Edward stopped the car.

"Would you like to come in?" I asked him.

"I would love nothing more, but I have to get home. I promised my mom that I would help her load up the stuff she is donating to Goodwill."

"Okay, well thank you for the ride." I told him as I went to get out of the car. Before I got the door open Edward stopped me. I turned back to him with an expectant look in my eyes. He leaned forward and gently took my face with his hand. I didn't want to hope too badly but I so wanted him to kiss me.

He leaned forward slowly and gently brought his lips to mine in a gentle kiss. All too soon he pulled back with a big smile on his face. "I have wanted to do that for a while now," he told me.

I smiled back at him not wanting to tell him that I have wanted him to do that for a while as well. I moved to get out of the car and started walking toward the door when I heard Edward roll the window down. I turned back to him to see what he needed.

"Is it okay if I pick you up again in the morning," he asked.

"That would be great."

"I will see you in the morning then. Have a good night." He told me.

I entered the house and didn't notice right away that Charlie was already home. I was dreamily walking toward the kitchen when I was brought out of my daze by his voice.

"Hey Bells, how was your day?"

"It was pretty good. I did some studying for my lit test next week." I told him. I knew I needed to tell him about my date with Edward but I didn't know how to begin.

"That's good. Did Edward give you a ride home?"

"Yeah he did. Umm…Dad, Edward asked me to go out with him. I think we are going out on Friday. Is that okay?"

"Well Bells, as much as I don't like the idea of my little girl dating, I like Edward. Go out and have a good time," he said with a smile on his face.

"Thanks Dad. I am going to go start dinner now."

I went into the kitchen and started pulling the ingredients to make stir fry out. I busied myself with the task as I thought about the kiss Edward had given me. All too soon dinner was done and I was pulled from my daydream.

"Dad, dinner is ready." I called to him.

We ate in companionable silence. After dinner I cleaned up and excused myself to go study. I sat in my room and lost myself in my studying. Before I knew it there was a knock on my bedroom door. "Come in," I called.

"I just wanted to wish you a good night." Charlie told me. "And I forgot to give this to you earlier," he told me as he handed me an envelope.

Not expecting any mail I furrowed my brow as I took the envelope from his hand. "Thanks Dad. Goodnight." I told him as I looked at the envelope in my hand.

When Charlie left the room I just sat there staring at the envelope in my hand. It was from my mother. I knew I needed to open the letter but I wasn't ready for my good mood to be broken. I took the envelope and stuck it inside my Physics book and told myself that I would open it tomorrow. Tonight I was just going to go to bed and hopefully have good dreams of my upcoming date with Edward.

I drifted off to sleep and thankfully the nightmares did not come.

**EPOV**

I couldn't believe that Bella said yes. I have wanted to ask her out for a while now but I didn't want to push her so I had been putting it off. I was finally convinced by Emmett to just man up and ask her out.

The change in Bella over the past several weeks was phenomenal. She was opening up to people so much more. She and Emmett were getting closer and he protected her like a sister. The rift between her and Alice was difficult for everyone because nobody wanted to take sides, but Bella had done her best not to make people choose sides and she was cordial around Alice although it was obvious that she was not at all comfortable around her former friend. It was good to see though that she seemed to be forming a friendship with Rose.

I was excited about our date and I couldn't wait. After dinner I excused myself to my room so that I could plan where I am going to take Bella on our first date. I got lost in my thoughts of Bella until I heard a knock on my door. "Come in," I called.

I was a little surprised to see my sister poke her head in my door. She hadn't been talking to me very often since the whole shopping thing went down. "What's up Alice?" I asked her.

"Not much, just wanted to chat with my brother and see what has you so happy," she replied.

"Well, things are going good for me. Actually, I asked Bella out today and she has agreed to go out with me." I told her.

"That's great," Alice replied with a sad look on her face.

"Really," I cocked an eyebrow at her. "You don't seem very happy about it."

"I am happy for you. I guess I just hate that everyone else is close to Bella and she won't give me a chance."

"Alice, I love you and you are my sister but do you really expect her to give you a chance after how you have treated her."

"But, I have explained what happened," she sighed.

"Actually, you have looked at it from your perspective. Have you ever tried to look at it from Bella's?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, while I don't know what happened in Phoenix I do know that something did happen. Bella doesn't trust people easily and it is hard for her to open herself up. Bella obviously wasn't comfortable going shopping that day, but she went because she wanted to have a chance to get closer to you and Rose. She put herself out there and despite that you ended up yelling at her and treating her bad because she wasn't as enthusiastic as you wanted her to be. You basically played on her biggest insecurities and fears."

"I never thought of it that way. But how do I fix it?" she asked as tears started to escape.

"I don't know Alice. You could try talking to her, but you have to understand that it isn't going to be easy. I do think if you show her that you want to be her friend and that you are sorry about what happened that she will give you a chance." I told her.

"Okay. Thanks for the advice and if you want any help with your date let me know. You guys are good together and I hope it goes well for you," she told me as she gave me a hug before she left my room.

I spent some time thinking about what I told Alice and I resolved I would help her win her friendship with Bella back. My thoughts were of Bella and our upcoming date as I drifted off to sleep.

The next morning I couldn't wait to pick Bella up for school. I was still feeling good about her agreeing to go out with me. When I got to her house she was out the door before I could get out of the car. I might have worried if it wasn't for the big smile on her face.

"Good morning, you look happy today," I said to her when she got in the car.

"I am in a good mood. I got a good deal of studying done and had a good night's sleep," she replied.

We talked about her upcoming exam on the way to school. Part of me wanted to bring up my conversation with Alice, but I didn't want Bella to think she needed to fix things with Alice on my account so I decided that it was up to Alice to talk to Bella.

Once we got to school we parted ways. I knew that I would see her a couple of times throughout the day but I hated that we didn't have more classes together. The day drug by until we were finally together in Physics. When we got to class there was a substitute who told us to work on the assignments we had been given the day before. Bella had apparently finished hers the night before so she decided to use the time to study. When I went to get my book out of my bag, I realized that I had forgotten it at home so I asked Bella if I could borrow hers.

"Hey Bella, I forgot my book can I use yours since you already finished the assignment?"

"Sure, not a problem," she said as she slid the book over to me with a smile.

Bella turned back to the notes in front of her as I opened the book. As I flipped through to find the page I needed something fell out and onto the floor. I bent over to pick it up just figuring it was part of the assignment but when I grabbed it I noticed it was an envelope.

I turned toward Bella with the envelope in hand. "Bella this fell out of your book."

Her eyes got big as she went to grab the envelope and she seemed to panic. "Oh thanks, I forgot I put it in there," she stammered.

I noticed the return postmark on the envelope as I handed it to her. I was from her mom in Phoenix. Part of me wanted to question her about her reaction to the envelope but I didn't want to embarrass her or make her mad. From what Emmett had told me, I knew there was something not completely good about her relationship with her mom but I didn't know what it was. I hoped that one day Bella would feel secure enough to confide in me.

I put the envelope out of my mind while I worked on the assignment for the rest of the class period. The rest of the day went by quickly and I couldn't wait for it to be over and I could spend some more time with Bella.

I gave Bella a ride home and she invited me in. We sat down to watch a movie but I noticed that Bella seemed preoccupied and biting her lip. I debated whether to call her on it or not and decided that I needed to know what was going on in her head.

"Bella, what's bothering you?" I asked her.

"Uhhh…nothing. Why do you ask?"

"You just seem preoccupied. Did I do something to upset you?"

"Oh it's nothing Edward. I was just thinking about my test coming up. You have done nothing to upset me," she told me with a small smile. I knew by how she wouldn't look in my eyes that there was something bothering her but I wasn't going to push her to reveal what it was. I knew I needed to trust that she would tell me if it was something that I had done that was bothering her.

After the movie was over I knew I needed to get home for dinner but I didn't want to go. I was worried about whatever was bothering Bella but I was starting to think that it had something to do with the letter from her mom. It wasn't until I handed her the envelope that she started to get distant. I wanted to make her day a little better before I left, and mine too of course, so as I got up to leave I pulled her to me and gave her a gentle kiss.

"I can't wait until our date Bella," I told her. "I can't tell you how happy I am that you have agreed to go out with me," I told her as I gave her another kiss.

"I can't wait either," she responded with a smile.

I gave her another quick kiss and a hug as I headed out the door. I was still worried about Bella but I knew that she was going to be okay. The rest of the night went by in a blur. I spent some time with Alice and she seemed to finally be starting to understand what she had done wrong with Bella and she seemed to genuinely want to fix the situation. I told her she was going to have to be patient with Bella and she agreed. We discussed my date with Bella and Alice gave me some ideas on how to make it special.

My anticipation and excitement over the upcoming date continued to grow as the night went on. As I prepared myself for bed I found I couldn't relax. I needed to talk to Bella again. I knew she was likely spending time with her dad so instead of calling her I settled for sending her a text message.

I just wanted to wish you a good night and tell you I am thinking about you – E

I didn't have to wait long for a response.

_Well good night to you too. I hope you are thinking good thoughts - B_

Always Bella. The only thoughts I ever have of you are good. I can't wait for our date – E

After I sent this text I started over thinking it and hoped that she didn't get freaked out. I didn't have to worry long because her response came quickly.

_My thoughts of you are always good as well. I can't wait either. Have a good night and sweet dreams – B_

My dreams are always sweet when you are in them – E

Again I panicked. Where was this coming from? What I was telling her was all true but where did the courage to write it come from. I tried not to over think these things as I waited for her response and imagined the blush that was probably on her face as she read my words.

_Awww…thanks. - B_

Apparently I didn't scare her; at least I hope I didn't. I couldn't wait until tomorrow when I got to see Bella's beautiful face again. As I told Bella, my dreams were sweet that night because she was starring in them.

**A/N**

**I just wanted to apologize for the delay in the chapter. Real life has left me with no attention span so sitting down and typing what has been in my head has taken longer than normal. I am already working on the next chapter and hopefully it won't take as long to get it out. **


	14. Chapter 14

**DISCLAIMER: As always, I do not own Twilight or any of the characters, they belong to SM. **

**Chapter 14 – First Date**

**BPOV**

The days leading up to my date with Edward passed by quickly. Before I knew it Friday had arrived. I was nervous because although Edward and I had spent a good deal of time together, this was the first actual date I had gone on and I didn't want to mess it up. Rosalie was coming over to help me get ready so at least I shouldn't have to worry about how I look.

I looked at the clock beside my bed and noted that Rosalie should be here any moment to help "beautify" me as she put it. Just as the thought crossed my mind the doorbell rang. I knew Charlie was home so I didn't worry too much about running downstairs to answer the door. As I stood there staring into my closet I heard footsteps on the stairs. Without turning I said, "hey Rose, thanks for coming over to help me."

"Your welcome," Rose replied.

Then I heard a throat clear so I turned around and was surprised to see Alice standing there in the doorway.

"I hope it was alright that I came with Rose," she said while looking at her feet.

"It's fine Alice. Actually, I can use all the help I can get." I told her with a smile. I had decided that I needed to give Alice another shot because if I didn't want to be judged by people then I shouldn't judge them either.

To say it was a little awkward at first would be an understatement, but all too soon the three of us were in a little routine as Alice did my makeup and Rose did my hair. While they were helping me get ready for my date we kept the conversation light and on inconsequential things.

Although I tried to not let it show, my nerves were obviously showing through. "Bella, you need to calm down. Everything is going to go great," Rose told me.

"I just don't know. What if I say something stupid and he realizes that he made a mistake in asking me out?"

"Of course he didn't make a mistake in asking you out. You two are great together." Alice told me.

"You are just saying that. He could do so much better than me and I'm bound to screw it up and he is going to realize it," I said in a panicked tone.

Rose came over and stood in front of me. She took my shoulders and made me look at her. "Bella, you obviously don't see yourself very clearly. Edward is head over heels for you. There is nobody better suited for him," she told me firmly.

"Bella, Rose is right. Edward lights up when you are around. I haven't seen my brother this happy in a long time and I have you to thank for that."

I knew at that point it would futile to argue with them so I decided to tuck my fears away and try not to let them get the best of me. "Thanks guys. You guys are great." I told them honestly. "So how do I look?"

They both got huge smiles on their faces as they both exclaimed, "you look beautiful."

"Edward won't know what hit him," Alice told me.

As soon as those words left her mouth the doorbell rang. I knew Charlie liked Edward but I didn't want to leave them alone together for too long. I could only imagine if Charlie decided to go all protective parent on Edward.

As the girls and I left my bedroom and started downstairs Alice stopped me. "Bella, you are going to have a wonderful time tonight. You deserve to be happy. I'm sorry I haven't been a better friend lately and I hope that we can maybe work on fixing that," she told me.

"Alice I would like nothing more than to work on our friendship," I responded honestly. I missed Alice and I didn't feel right knowing that she is the only person in our little group that I wasn't very close too. I promised her that we would get together sometime this weekend to talk. She gave me a hug before we walked downstairs so I could meet up with Edward.

As I came around the corner at the bottom of the stairs my breath hitched in my throat. Edward stood there just gaping at me in his dark denim jeans and button up shirt. There were no words for how gorgeous he looked. When he looked in my eyes his face broke out in a grin and I honestly believed he thought I looked good.

"Wow Bella, you look beautiful," he told me.

"Thank you. You look good as well," I told him.

"Thanks. So are you ready to go?" Edward asked me as he held my coat out for me.

"Yeah. Goodnight Dad," I told Charlie as Edward and I left.

Edward opened the passenger door for me and helped me into his car. After I was safely tucked in the passenger seat he went around to the driver's side and got into the car. The drive was quiet while we listened to music. Edward wouldn't tell me where he was taking me because he said he wanted it to be a surprise. All he would tell me was that we were going to Port Angeles.

When we got to Port Angeles Edward took us to the Italian Bistro that had recently opened. We walked in and Edward told the hostess that we had a reservation under Cullen. We were taken to a small table overlooking the boardwalk. Edward, ever the gentleman, pulled my chair out for me. We sat there while we were looking over the menu before the waitress came over to take our orders.

"I would like the fettuccine alfredo and a glass of tea please," I informed the waitress.

"I would like the ravioli and a Coke please," Edward said.

When the waitress walked away Edward reached over the table and took my hand. "Thank you for coming out with me. I have wanted to ask you out for a while now but I was afraid you would say no."

I felt the heat rising in my cheeks because he had no way of knowing just how much I liked him. I gave him a smile and continued to hold his hand on the table.

"Have I told you how beautiful you look?"

"Yes, but thank you anyway. It is all Rose and Alice's doing," I told him.

"They may have helped do your hair, but the beauty is all you Bella."

I didn't know what to say but I just nodded and looked down at the table. We talked about school while we waited for our food to arrive. Once the food arrived we once again fell into a comfortable silence as we both enjoyed our dinner. When we had finished eating the waitress came and asked if we wanted dessert. We both declined and Edward asked for the check.

I didn't want to be presumptuous so when the check arrived I went to grab my purse but Edward stopped me. "Dinner is on me beautiful." After he paid the bill we got up to leave.

"So what are we doing now?" I asked hm.

"I have one more surprise for you," he said as he led me away from where he had parked. We walked along the pier for a while before we came to the auditorium. There was a bit sign announcing the Port Angeles Symphony.

I gasped. "Are we going to the symphony?"

"Yes we are. I thought you would enjoy it. Is that okay?" Edward asked with some worry in his voice.

"It is more than okay." Before I could think too much about what I was going to do I stood up on my tiptoes and gave him a kiss. Immediately after I gave him a kiss I started to panic that I just ruined the lovely night we were having. Before my panic could get the best of me Edward took his hand and put it behind my neck pulling me back to him and returning the kiss.

Edward pulled away after he kissed me. "We better get inside before we miss the show," he said with a smile. Edward took my hand and we entered the auditorium hand in hand.

Edward and I held hands all through the concert. Before too long the concert was over and it was time to get ready to head home. The night had gotten colder while we were inside and I shivered as we walked back to his car. Edward noticed my shiver and took his jacket off and placed it over my shoulders.

"Thank you," I told him quietly as we continued to walk hand in hand.

When we got back to the car Edward stopped me before I could get into the car. He pulled me to him and tipped my chin up so that I was looking into his emerald eyes. "You have no idea what tonight has meant to me." He told me.

"If it meant half as much to you as it did to me then I think I might," I responded quietly. The next thing I knew Edward was once again pulling me into a tender kiss. We stood there in the cold kissing for a few minutes before I felt Edward run his tongue across my bottom lip asking for entrance. Instead of panicking and over thinking the situation I did what felt right and granted him entrance. I moved my arms and wound my hands through Edward's hair as he brought me closer to him and our kiss got deeper. All too soon he pulled away because we both needed air to breathe.

After he pulled away I shivered, not from the cold but from the wonderful feeling I had from our kiss. Misinterpreting my shiver, Edward said, "we should get going. I don't want you to get sick." He gave me another soft kiss before opening the door and getting me settled in the car.

After Edward got in the car he reached over and grabbed my hand and held it with his on the gearshift. We lapsed into a peaceful silence as we drove back toward Forks. When we got back to town Edward drove us back to my house. Charlie was working tonight so he wasn't home when we got there. Edward parked the car and turned toward me.

"Thank you so much for going out with me Bella. I had a wonderful time tonight," he said as he leaned over the center console toward me. He took his hand and placed it behind my neck pulling me toward him. He kissed me gently. I wanted more so I sought entrance with my tongue, which he readily granted. As our kiss deepened, Edward's hands moved from the back of my neck down my back as he pulled me closer to him. We stayed locked in our embrace as we both continued fighting for dominance with our tongues.

I moved my head to side so I could get some air in my lungs. As I was working on getting air Edward continued to kiss along my jaw and then moved down to my neck. We remained this way for a while before it started to get cold in the car. When I started to shiver Edward pulled away. We got out of the car and Edward walked me to the door.

Once at the door Edward once again pulled me toward him for a gentle kiss. "I could kiss you forever Bella," he told me as he gazed into my eyes.

I blushed and tried to look away but he held my chin so I couldn't. "You have no idea how much you mean to me and how beautiful you are," he said as I blushed.

"Thank you. Not only for the compliment but also for tonight. I had a wonderful time."

"There is nothing to thank me for. I am just telling you the truth. Actually, Bella there is something I would like to ask you," he said nervously.

"Anything."

"Bella, will you be my girlfriend?"

Never in my wildest dreams had I ever thought that Edward liked me the same way that I liked him but I couldn't hide how happy his question made me. "Of course I will," I told him shyly.

His face lit up with a smile at my answer. He once again bent down and gave me a chaste kiss before he told me I should probably go inside before I got sick.

"I will give you a call tomorrow and maybe we can get together." He said as he pulled away.

"I would like that."

"Night Bella"

"Night Edward."

I watched as Edward drove off before I locked up and headed toward my bedroom. I was on cloud nine as I moved around my room getting ready for bed. I couldn't imagine that my life would be as wonderful as it is when I moved here from Phoenix. I was hopefully on my way to mending my relationship with Alice. I had made some great new friends. But most of all I was dating Edward Cullen.

As I got into bed I knew that one thing was for sure. I was falling in love with Edward. My dreams were filled with dreams of Edward that night.

**EPOV**

I couldn't believe that Bella agreed to be my girlfriend. I was telling the truth when I said I had wanted to ask her out for a while. I was just too chickenshit. I was afraid that her inability to trust people would make her question my motives so I bided my time before I finally got the nerve to ask her out and I am kind of glad that I did wait.

Waiting to have our first date allowed me to be able to get to know Bella better and plan a special night that I might not have been able to plan if we had our first date sooner. Since we have been spending time getting to know one another I knew that she would enjoy the symphony tonight and that allowed us to have a more intimate first date.

I had been nervous about kissing her, but when she initiated the first kiss before the symphony I was doing internal fist pumps. If she was willing to initiate the kiss then that must mean that she had some feelings for me, right. My suspicions were confirmed when we got into a heated make out session when we got back to the car. It was all I could do to pull away when she started to shiver. I didn't want her to get sick so I reluctantly brought us back to Forks.

Then when we were in front of her house, I was never so glad for Charlie to have to work the night shift. Kissing my girl had quickly become my favorite pastime tonight. My girl. I liked the sound of that. When I was with Bella I wanted to hold her close and never let her go, but unfortunately I had to pull away tonight, but not without her agreeing to be my girlfriend.

I got back to my house, still lost in my thoughts. I walked in and immediately went up to my room. I was so lost in my memories of the night that I didn't notice Alice follow me up to my room. I started to gather my stuff to get ready for bed when I heard a throat clear behind me.

I turned around and was surprised to see Alice there. "Hey Alice. I didn't see you there."

"Yeah I gathered that. So I take it the date went well," she said with a smile on her face as she followed me into my room.

"It was wonderful," I responded truthfully.

"I'm glad to hear that."

"Yeah, I also asked her to be my girlfriend and she said yes." I told Alice as I recalled my night.

"That's great. You guys are really great together."

"Thanks Alice. It means a lot to me that you support me in this. I know you and Bella haven't gotten along the best lately but I really like her." I said sincerely.

"Yeah, we haven't gotten along the best but I know that I am mainly at fault for that and I am going to fix that," she told me.

"I noticed you were over there with Rose when I picked Bella up tonight. How did that go?"

"It went pretty well. She and I are going to try and get together to talk about things. I really want to fix my friendship with her. Seeing her with you guys shows me how much I am missing and I want to get to know Bella for who she is now."

"I'm sure that you guys will be able to repair your friendship." I told her.

"Thanks Edward. That means a lot to me." Alice told me before she turned to leave my room.

After Alice left I found myself thinking about Bella and how much fun I had tonight. I cared so much for her that I never wanted to see her hurt and I would do whatever I can to protect her. I couldn't imagine my life without Bella in it and I was starting to believe that she felt the same way for me. I couldn't wait to talk to Bella again. As I drifted off to sleep my dreams were filled with Bella.

The next morning I woke up in a great mood. I was still on my high from last night and I couldn't wait to get a chance to spend more time with Bella this weekend. I looked at the clock and knew that it was probably too early to call Bella so I got dressed and went downstairs to grab some breakfast.

As I entered the kitchen I was met with the wonderful smell of muffins. Mom had made muffins this morning and that only helped to bolster my mood. "Morning Mom," I said as I gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Someone is in a good mood today. I take it the date went well."

"The date was wonderful. We went to dinner and then went to the symphony." I told her.

"It sounds like a wonderful time," she told me.

I just nodded and sat down to eat breakfast. We sat together in companionable silence. Before long I heard the front door open and Emmett and Jasper came into the house.

"Hey Edward. We were wondering if you wanted to come play football. A bunch of us guys are going to play since the girls are busy." Jasper called.

I knew I wanted to spend time with Bella, but I didn't want to force myself on her. "Um, sure. I just need to make a call first." I told him.

I escaped to my room so I could grab my cell phone and call Bella. She answered on the third ring.

"Hello."

"Hey Beautiful. How are you this morning?"

"Hey handsome. I am doing pretty good. How are you?" she asked me.

"I'm doing pretty good. I just wanted to call and see how you are. The guys came over and they wanted to play football but I wanted to call you first." I told her.

"That sounds like fun," she said. "I think I am going to get together with Alice for a little bit today."

"That's good to hear. I just wanted to see if maybe you wanted to get together later."

"Sure, just give me a call and we will see what works for you," she responded.

"Okay beautiful. Have fun with Alice. I will definitely talk to you later." I told her before we said our goodbyes.

I made my way back downstairs to find Emmett and Jasper devouring muffins in the kitchen. I gave my mom a hug before we left to go play some football. I didn't tell the guys but I really just couldn't wait to get back so I could spend more time with Bella.


	15. Chapter 15

**DISCLAIMER: As always, I do not own Twilight or any of the characters, they belong to SM. **

**Chapter 15 – Truths **

**APOV**

After talking to Edward I understood that I made a mistake with Bella. I didn't know how to explain it but it hurt to see her getting so close to the others but refusing to try and get close to me.

Before she had moved, Bella and I had been inseparable. I had been confused when she never responded to me after she left, but I just assumed that she found new friends. When she came back she was so much different but then I saw her opening up to Edward and the others but she continued to keep herself closed off from me. To be honest it hurt. Looking back I saw that I was wrong when we went shopping. I hadn't really talked to her all that much after she got back and I forgot that with her dad being a cop her financial resources were not likely the same as mine. It embarrasses me to know that I acted so petty about money and material possessions especially when it ended up costing me so much more.

After the disastrous shopping trip, Bella avoided me like the plague. When she was around me she tried not to say anything. Sadly even then I didn't see the error of my ways. It took several hard knocks from my brother to see that if I didn't make some effort I wasn't going to have a salvageable friendship. I just hope that I didn't keep my head up my ass for too long and I can still fix this friendship.

I could see how much Edward liked Bella, and although neither of them would probably admit it, they both loved each other. I couldn't think of a better couple and I only hoped that with time my friendship could be as strong as the bond that is growing between those two. Today I am going over to Bella's house and we are going to spend some time getting to know one another again. I can honestly say that I missed my friend. While I love Rose, Bella and I have always had a different kind of relationship.

At about 9:00 I decided to call Bella. The phone rang three times before she answered.

"Hello."

"Hey Bella, it's Alice."

"Hey Alice, what's up?"

"I was just wondering what time you wanted me to come over this morning." I asked her.

"Whatever time works best for you Alice. I am just doing some work around the house and then I was just going to work on some homework." She told me.

"How about I head over in about half an hour." I tell her.

"Sounds good, Alice. I will see you then."

**BPOV**

I was still riding on my high from my date last night. I couldn't believe that Edward really wanted me to be his girlfriend. I kept thinking that I had to be dreaming.

I woke up this morning with a permanent smile on my face. I literally bounced out of bed and made my way downstairs. Charlie hadn't left for the day yet so I offered to make him breakfast before he left.

"You are in a good mood this morning Bells." He said to me.

"Yeah, I am. I slept great and had a great day yesterday." I told him.

"Well whatever the reason I am glad to see a smile on your face."

For a moment I started to worry that maybe I wasn't showing him how much I appreciated him allowing me to live with him well enough, but then I decided that I wasn't going to let those depressing thoughts break me out of my good mood. I turned my thoughts back to my date with Edward and all was once again right with my world.

After Charlie finished his breakfast, he gave me a kiss on the head before he headed out for the day. "I will be back later tonight Bells. There is no need to hold dinner for me," Charlie informed me.

"Alright Dad. Have a wonderful day. See you tonight," I told him.

Once Charlie left I cleaned up the breakfast dishes before heading back upstairs to take my shower. As I was getting ready to jump in the shower my phone rang. I couldn't help the smile that graced my face when I saw Edward's name pop up on my caller id.

"Hello." I answered as I bit my lip.

"_Hey Beautiful. How are you this morning?"_

"Hey handsome. I am doing pretty good. How are you?" I asked Edward.

"_I'm doing pretty good. I just wanted to call and see how you are. The guys came over and they wanted to play football but I wanted to call you first." _

"That sounds like fun," I told him. I wouldn't lie and say that I wasn't a little disappointed that I wouldn't get to see him, but then I remembered that I was supposed to spend time with Alice. So I told him, "I think I am going to get together with Alice for a little bit today."

"_That's good to hear. I just wanted to see if maybe you wanted to get together later."_

I couldn't contain the excitement I felt at the opportunity of getting to see Edward later. "Sure, just give me a call and we will see what works for you."

"_Okay beautiful. Have fun with Alice. I will definitely talk to you later."He told me._

Edward and I said our goodbyes and I found myself looking forward to spending time with Alice. Now that I was dating Edward we are going to be forced to spend more time together. I really did want to fix the relationship I had with her. I missed the friendship that we had before I left and I hoped that we might be able to repair that relationship.

I hopped in the shower soon found my mind wandering back to the kiss Edward had given me. I started imagining what it would be like to have his hand all over my body. Before long I found myself pleasuring myself in the shower. Remembering Edward's kiss spurred me on and I took one finger and pushed it into myself while curling it like a hook. I couldn't seem to get enough friction with that finger and I found myself using two fingers. I imagined that it was Edward's skilled fingers finding their way inside my body. I got a rhythm going and before long I found myself on the edge. I used my thumb to circle my clit as I brought myself over the edge as I remembered how I reacted to Edward's kisses.

As I came down from my high I imagined Edward bringing me to climax and I found myself hoping that one day he would want to be in that position. I hurried and finished my shower before the water turned cold.

After I got out I decided to French braid my hair so that when it finally dried it would be filled with waves. I pulled on my favorite Ed Hardy yoga pants and matching long sleeve t-shirt since I didn't plan on going anywhere today and I set out to clean up downstairs.

About an hour later my phone rang. I looked at the caller id and saw that it was Alice. I answered the phone and we talked about her coming over. She was going to come over soon. I started to get nervous because I didn't know what to say to Alice. After the shopping fiasco I became more wary around her and I didn't know how to let my guard down.

I continued cleaning and true to her word about half an hour later there was a knock at the door. I opened the door to find Alice standing there with two cups of coffee in her hand.

"Here Bella," Alice said as she held out a cup for me. "I got you a marble mocha macchiato," she told me.

I was speechless. "How did you know what I like?" I asked her.

"Truthfully, I asked Edward," she said sheepishly.

"Well thank you Alice, that was very kind of you." I told her. "Why don't you come in."

"Okay," she said.

She came in and sat on the edge of the couch. I knew we had to break the ice somehow, but I wasn't sure what to say.

Before I could think of what to say Alice said, "I love your outfit Bella. Is that Ed Hardy?"

"Yeah it is. I kind of fell in love with Ed Hardy last year and have managed to get a few things when they are on clearance, because I wouldn't be able to afford them otherwise," I said the last part under my breath and hoped she didn't hear me.

Unfortunately Alice heard what I said but she didn't respond the way I might have expected. "There is nothing wrong with getting things on clearance Bella. No matter what that outfit is cute." She told me.

"Thanks Alice"

"You're welcome Bella, but can I ask you a question."

"Sure, what is it?"

Alice looked nervous and appeared almost afraid to ask me whatever was on her mind so I decided to try to ease her mind. "Alice you can ask me anything. I promise."

"Well, I guess you just dress so conservatively at school. I never would have pegged you for an Ed Hardy girl. So I guess my question is how did you get into Ed Hardy?"

Alice's almost shy demeanor was so unlike Alice that I fought the urge to laugh. She was right; I didn't dress like this at school. Most of the time I tried to blend in with the walls and not bring any attention to myself. Therefore my Ed Hardy obsession was kept at home. And truthfully I had just recently been letting my true self come out at home even.

I must have been lost in my thoughts longer than I realized because the next thing I knew Alice was talking again. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to come off like that. It really isn't any of my business," she said.

"No Alice it's fine, but before I tell you can we talk about something else?" I asked her.

"Sure, what is it Bella?"

"Well today Alice, you are obviously not being yourself. I want to try and fix our friendship but I don't know if that is going to work if you feel the need to change who you are in order for us to spend time together. I know the shopping trip was a disaster and I think both of us got off on the wrong foot but we need to be ourselves if we are going to make this friendship work." I told her.

I couldn't believe I had said all of that but I couldn't bring myself to regret it no matter what because it needed to be said. I was telling the truth, I did want to fix my friendship with Alice but I didn't want either of us to change who we were in order to do it.

I watched Alice closely after my little speech and I saw her let out a sigh. "You're right Bella. I do want to fix our friendship. I have missed you so much Bella. I know that I was a bitch to you when we went shopping and I can't apologize enough for that. I just hope that it isn't too late and you will give me another chance to be your friend," Alice said with tears in her eyes.

"Oh Alice, of course it isn't too late. I want to fix the friendship as well." I told her honestly. "How about we just try to forget about everything that has happened since I came back and try to start fresh. How does that sound?"

"I love that idea," she said.

"Okay, with that how about we go upstairs and I will show you my room and we can get acquainted." I said as I led her to the stairs.

Once we got upstairs I stated to get a little nervous. Even though I said we should forget everything that had happened I couldn't help but remember that Alice had so much more money than I did and I found myself a little shy as I went to show her my bedroom. I pushed the fear that was rising in my throat and I opened my bedroom door.

I knew that my bedroom wasn't anything fancy but it was mine. I had a couple of Ed Hardy prints on the walls but other than that my walls were pretty bare other than the bookshelves that were full of the books I brought with me from Renee's house. As Alice looked around my room I couldn't help but feel nervous while I wondered what she was thinking. I felt my insecurities bubble up to the surface and I had to stop myself from making excuses for what I had because I knew that I had nothing to be sorry for. Charlie worked hard for what he gave me and I wasn't going without. Actually I liked my room and I couldn't find it in myself to apologize for it.

As I was once again lost in my thoughts Alice turned toward me. "I love your room Bella," she exclaimed. "It is a mix of what I would have expected from when you lived here before and you now."

I must have looked confused because she decided to clarify. "You have always loved to read Bella, so the books so don't surprise me. Whereas the Ed Hardy stuff is obviously you now and I look forward to getting to know that part of you."

When I looked at it from that perspective Alice was right. Nobody here knew all of me. I had kept part of it hidden as a way to protect myself. Something clicked in that moment and I knew I needed to give Alice the benefit of the doubt.

"Actually Alice, you are the first to know about the whole Ed Hardy thing. I haven't even told Edward about it." I told her.

"I thought you told him everything," Alice asked me with a confused expression on her face.

"While I admit that I am close to Edward, I haven't told him everything about me. There are things about me that nobody needs to know." I said sadly.

"What do you mean Bella?" Alice asked me.

I started to wonder how much I should tell Alice. Part of me knew that she wouldn't use the information against me, but I had been a bad judge of character in the past so I worried about telling her too much especially when there were things I hadn't even told Edward. I debated for a few minutes before I decided that I needed to give Alice an honest chance. Edward had never used anything against me so I had to have faith that neither would Alice.

I took a deep breath and said, "Alice, you asked me how I got into Ed Hardy earlier. Well the truth is I got into his designs a little over a year ago. I found this really cute bag he designed and I found myself thinking that if he could make skulls into something beautiful then maybe someday there would be hope for me."

I was looking down as I finished telling her that because I didn't want to see the pity that was likely in her eyes. The next thing I knew Alice was sitting next to me and she placed her hand over mine as they were clasped in my lap. "Bella, you know that isn't true right." Alice said.

"What isn't true, that someday I may be worth something or that someday someone might want me," I replied as I tried to keep the venom out of my voice.

"No, that you aren't worth anything or aren't beautiful now." Alice then continued, "Bella you are the kindest hearted, beautiful person I know. Edward wouldn't like you if that wasn't the case. Why would you ever believe that about yourself?" she asked.

I bit my lip as I fought with myself. Should I tell her something that I haven't told anyone else? We had been close before I moved; maybe I owed her as much to be completely open with her now.

I took a deep breath before I started. "Alice I know we are just getting started on repairing our friendship, but I am going to tell you something that I haven't even told your brother. I just beg of you not to tell anyone and not to treat me any differently after you find this out."

"Of course Bella. Nothing could make me treat you differently."

"Well we have already determined that something happened after I left because obviously you didn't get the letters I was sending and I didn't get the letters you say you sent. Well anyway, after we left Renee started to drink. I mean she started to drink and party heavily. It wasn't too bad in the beginning because she would just pass out from her drunken stupors. After a while though things started to change," I said.

I took a deep breath before I continued. "About two years after we left Renee met and started to date Phil. Things started to get worse after she met Phil and no longer was she just drinking but she also started to do drugs. With the drugs came more yelling. She would remind me that Charlie didn't want me and that you didn't want me. She never missed an opportunity to tell me how worthless I am. About a year and a half ago Renee and Phil got married and although I didn't think it could happen, things got worse. Oh they both still took every opportunity to tell me how worthless I am, but then the physical abuse started. It would be a slap here or a slap there and it escalated until I would be punched for looking at them wrong. Finally they got tired of putting up with me and they shipped me off to be Charlie's problem."

"Bella, you don't honestly believe what Renee told you, do you?" Alice asked.

I looked up at her through the tears that were pouring down my face. "Why shouldn't I Alice. It's all true. The only reason Charlie took me in is because she made him. I have to make sure that I don't upset him and make him send me away because if he does I have nowhere to go." I said through the tears.

"Oh Bella. Charlie loves you. Renee is wrong. You don't deserve anything she has done to you. I'm so sorry for everything you have gone through," Alice told me as she pulled me into a hug.

I knew Alice meant well but I just couldn't believe that it was all a lie. A mother could never lie to their child the way she is saying that Renee did. Yeah Renee was horrible but not everything she said could really be a lie. I tried to clear my head but I worried I had sufficiently ruined yet another day with Alice.

"I'm sorry Alice. I shouldn't have unloaded all my problems on you like that. I can only hope that you don't think different of me now." I told her.

"Bella, you didn't ruin anything. I'm glad you could open up to me. After how I have treated you since you got back I really didn't deserve even a second chance. But can I ask you one thing before we change the subject?"

"Umm…sure"

"When you broke your arms, did you really trip?" she asked. "I promise whatever you tell me will stay between us."

I took a deep breath before I answered her. "Well I didn't trip, per se. I had tripped right before that and I ended up knocking a picture from Renee and Phil's honeymoon off the hall table and shattered it. Phil came around the corner after that and saw it before I could get it cleaned up. He called Renee into the hallway to see what I had done and since she had been drinking she was angry and she slapped me across the face. Unfortunately at this point I was standing at the top of the stairs. I lost my balance and fell down the stairs. So I did actually break them falling down the stairs. That was the last straw for Renee and she forced Charlie to take me so that he could pay for my medical bills." I told her without looking up.

"I'm so sorry Bella. Nobody should ever have to deal with what you have. No matter what the reason you do not deserve to be treated the way you have been. While I hate what you have had to endure I am glad that you moved back," Alice told me as she pulled me into a big hug.

True to her word after I answered her question Alice changed the subject. We talked about music, movies, and even a little bit about fashion. Before I knew it hours had passed. We were brought out of our conversation when both of our phones started to go off.

We giggled as we realized that Jasper was calling her while Edward was calling me. I answered on the third ring.

"Hey Edward."

"_Hey gorgeous. How was your day?"_

"My day has been pretty good. I have just spent it with your sister."

"_How has that gone?" he asked._

"Pretty good," I told him as I smiled over at Alice.

"_I'm glad to hear that babe. So did you still want to get together later?"_

"Sure, how would you like to come over later? We can watch a movie and I can make some dinner."

"_Sounds good. I need to go home and take a shower, but how about if I come over in about an hour and a half."_

I looked at the clock before I answered. "Okay, I will see you then." I told him before we hung up.

About the same time Alice hung up with Jasper. I smiled over at her. It was obvious that Alice loved Jasper and I hoped that as time goes on maybe Edward will love me that way. I shook those thoughts out my head. "So Alice, Edward is coming over in a little bit for dinner and a movie. Would you like to stay as well?"

"Actually Bella, it sounds like fun, but Jasper wants me to come over to his house tonight." She told me. "Maybe sometime soon we can double or something," she asked.

"Maybe we can do that." I told her.

After that Alice and I said our goodbyes. Once she left I decided to make dinner. I looked in the cupboards and I decided to make calzones. Just as I was putting the calzones in the oven, the doorbell rang. I looked down and noticed that I was still in my yoga pants. I decided there was nothing I could do about it now so I just went to answer the door.

As I opened the door I was met by the most beautiful site I could see, Edward. He walked forward and pulled me to him before he bent down to give me a kiss.

"Hey beautiful, I missed you today." Edward told me as he released me from the hug.

"I missed you too. Did you have a good time with the boys?" I asked him.

"I did, but all the while I couldn't wait until I got back to you."

I didn't know how to respond to that, but I'm sure the blush that bloomed over my skin told him what I was thinking.

"I'm making calzones. I hope you like them." I told him as I took his hand and we walked toward the kitchen.

"I love calzones," he responded as he placed a kiss on my head. "Is there anything I can do to help?" 

"Nope, I have everything under control. I have already put them in the oven." I told him. "Why don't you have a seat?"

We sat there and talked about our days. I told him about how Alice and I had decided to start over and forget everything that happened before. He told me about the football game with the boys and honestly part of me wished I could have been there to see him all sweaty while he played. We were so lost in our conversation that we didn't hear Charlie come in.

"Hey Bells, how was your day?" Charlie asked as he looked between me and Edward.

"It was good dad. Alice came over for awhile and then Edward came over for dinner and to watch a movie."

"I'm glad to hear you had a good day Bells. How are you doing Edward?"

"I'm good sir. How are you Chief Swan?" Edward asked.

"I can't complain son. Oh and you can call me Charlie."

"Okay Charlie."

Right then the timer on the oven went off. I pulled the calzones out of the oven and placed them on the table. After we finished eating I sent the boys into the living room to find something to watch while I cleaned up.

"Are you sure you don't want any help," Edward asked me.

"Nope I got it. Go relax in the other room I will be there in a few minutes." I told him.

Edward gave me a quick kiss before he left the room to find something to watch with Charlie. After I finished cleaning up I went into the living room to find the boys deep in a discussion about football. I fought the urge to roll my eyes at them. "So what are we watching boys?" I asked them.

Charlie sheepishly held up the movie they had chosen. It appeared we were watching _Avatar_. I playfully rolled my eyes because I didn't want to let them know that I really enjoyed that movie. I put the movie in before I took a seat on the couch with Edward. Before long I had migrated from my end of the couch to the end Edward was sitting on.

When the movie was over Charlie and Edward talked for a few minutes before Edward said he had to go. I walked him out to his car.

When we got to the car I looked up at Edward as I held both of his hands. "Thank you for coming over tonight. I had a lot of fun even though Charlie came home." I said with a smile.

"Oh Charlie isn't so bad," Edward chuckled. "Seriously, nothing could put a damper on the time I get to spend with you beautiful. Thank you for the wonderful dinner and for just being you."

I could feel my face flush from the compliment as I started to look at our feet. Edward grasped my chin and said, "Oh no beautiful, there is no hiding that beautiful face from me."

Edward then leaned down and pulled me into a kiss. A few minutes later he swept his tongue along my lower lip asking for entrance, which I granted freely. We stood there locked in a passionate kiss for about five minutes before I had to pull away.

"Well as much as I don't want to I suppose I should say goodnight before your dad thinks I kidnapped you," Edward said with a chuckle. Before he pulled away he gave me one more deep kiss and then he kissed my forehead.

"Goodnight beautiful."

"Goodnight. Drive safe." I told him.

"I will. Is it okay if I call you tomorrow?" Edward asked.

"Of course, but you never have to ask." I told him sincerely.

Edward pulled away and got in his car. I stood there as he pulled out of the driveway before I made my way back into the house.

When I got in the house Charlie called me into the living room. "So Bells, imagine my surprise when I got home and found Edward here." He told me.

I could feel my face flush. "Yeah well about that. Edward and I are kinda going out." I told him.

"Well he is a good kid Bells. I trust your judgment, you two look good together." Charlie told me sincerely.

I was shocked that Charlie wasn't upset. "Thanks Dad," I told him. "Well I am going to get ready for bed," I said before I placed a kiss on his forehead and went up to get ready for bed. This weekend was turning out better than I could have ever expected.


	16. Chapter 16

**DISCLAIMER: As always, I do not own Twilight or any of the characters, they belong to SM. **

**Chapter 16 - Secrets**

**BPOV**

The weeks following my confession to Alice and my officially becoming Edward's girlfriend passed quickly. Things were going so well that it was easy to forget that I shouldn't let my guard down. Time passed and I felt like I was in this little bubble with my friends and boyfriend.

At night we would often all get together at one house or another. We had gone on a few group dates, which just allowed me to get closer to all of them. I was happy to learn that Alice kept her word and didn't tell anyone what we had discussed on that Saturday. In fact her and I had become closer lately and I realized how much I had missed having her in my life the way she is now. I regretted holding her at arms length when I returned, but I didn't regret getting to know Edward first.

Oh Edward, things on this front had been moving forward quite nicely. We had been spending more time with one another. There was hardly a time when we were together that we didn't end up making out before the end of the day.

_Yesterday Edward had come over to "study" since Charlie had to work. After we finished studying for our Physics test we were sitting there listening to some music when I decided that I wanted to kiss him. I pulled Edward toward me and pulled him into a deep kiss. I swiped my tongue along Edward's bottom lip, begging for entrance into his magical mouth. He opened willingly and we deepened our kiss as I wound my hands through his hair. _

_All too soon I had to pull away to catch my breath. Instead of stopping, Edward continued as he peppered kisses along my jaw. His hands went from my hair down to the bottom of my shirt. He looked up at me as if to ask permission and I nodded because I wanted his hands all over me. He carefully lifted my shirt off me and deposited it behind him. Edward then took his hands and started stroking my breasts in the most tender way. _

_My breathing hitched at the wonderful feelings I was experiencing. The next thing I knew Edward was kneading my left breast through my bra as he sucked my right nipple into his mouth through the lace. The feelings were sending shockwaves down to my center and I wanted more. I let out a deep moan at the feelings Edward was evoking in me. I wanted to return the favor for him. _

_I snaked my hands down between us and I went to unbutton Edward's pants. Before I could get the button open, he grabbed my hand and stopped me._

"_Baby, I want this to be about you today. " He moaned out. "Would you like me to make you feel good?"_

_I couldn't form coherent words. All I could get out was a breathy, "mmhmmm"_

_Edward looked up at me to make sure that I was okay with what he was suggesting before he continued. I bit my lip as I watched him take his talented hands and undo the button on my jeans. Looking up to make sure this was what I wanted I nodded at him to continue. _

_Edward swiftly unzipped my jeans before beginning to pull them down. I lifted my hips to help him along and he quickly discarded the jeans right along with my shirt. Before he could do anything else, I grabbed his hands. He must have thought I was having second thoughts because he said, "Baby we don't have to do this if you don't want to. I would never want you to do anything you don't want to."_

_I stopped him from continuing by placing a kiss on his lips. "Edward, I don't want to stop, but I think one of us is overdressed." I told him as I started to pull his shirt up and over his head. He quickly got what I was referring to and he deposited his shirt right next to mine on my floor. _

"_So much better," I told him after the shirt was gone. "Now where were we?"_

_Edward took his hands and ran them over my stomach as he moved down toward my underwear. I shivered as he was running his hands over my hip bone and continued to move down. He started stroking up and down my slit over my underwear and I could feel the wetness seeping out and soaking through the lace. He circled his finger around my clit and I arched my back letting out a breathy moan. He continued these ministrations until it started to become too much. _

"_Oh god Edward, more…please," I cried out. _

_Edward took my pleas and looked up at me as he ran his finger along my slit under my underwear. He looked up at me to ensure that this was what I wanted before he hooked his fingers through the sides of my underwear and started to pull them off my body. He then moved back up and began kissing my thighs. I squirmed beneath him as I tried to get some friction to ease the ache he had created between my legs. He bypassed where I wanted him and continued kissing up my stomach until he came to my lips. _

_As Edward kissed me, he looked me in the eyes, "are you sure this is okay?" He asked me. _

"_Oh god, yes. Please Edward," I panted. _

_While Edward took my tongue in his mouth he resumed his swipes up and down my slit. The next thing I knew Edward parted my lower lips with his finger and pushed it inside me. I gasped at the feeling Edward was creating as he curled his finger inside of me before pulling it almost all the way out and pushing it back in again. As he continued with these ministrations I could feel myself getting closer to the edge. Just when I thought I couldn't get any closer to the edge without falling over Edward pushed a second finger in with the first. Oh god, I didn't know I could feel this good. All too soon I found myself falling over the edge as I arched up off the bed and fell into a beautiful oblivion. _

"Bella, earth to Bella," I heard Alice call.

"Um, yeah Alice, what can I do for you," I said as my face flushed bright red at being caught up in my memories.

"Well, I have been trying to get your attention for about five minutes now to see if you still wanted to go to the party this weekend," Alice said with a smirk on her face.

"I guess, if you guys all want to I will go," I told her.

Apparently my face must have looked off or something because Edward leaned over and whispered in my ear, "are you okay baby?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," I lied because I didn't want him to know that I had been lost in the memories of what he had done to my body.

Knowing that I couldn't continue to sit there under the Edward's scrutinizing gaze, I decided to make an excuse to leave the lunchroom. "Hey guys, I need to stop at the library before class. I will talk to you later," I said as I gave Edward a quick kiss before I left the room.

As I walk toward the library I am lost in, my own thoughts. I can't believe how well things have been going for me lately. I am almost to the library when I suddenly realize that I am not alone. I peek behind me and see Lauren and Jessica watching me and snickering. I try to ignore them and I continue on my way toward the library. I keep telling myself that I haven't done anything and they are just trying to get to me.

I am able to put Jessica and Lauren out of my mind while I browse through the new books in the library. I didn't have any research that I needed to do but I wanted to get a couple of books to read. All too soon I hear the bell ring and I need to make my choices and get to class. I decide on two books and take them to class with me because I know I won't have time to run by my locker before class.

I make it to class right before the late bell rings and I take my seat next to Edward. He looks over at me and gives me a smile and he goes to say something but is stopped when the teacher comes in and tells everyone to clear the desks for a pop quiz. The quiz ends up being pretty easy and the rest of the class goes by rather quickly. Edward and I don't get a chance to talk to one another until the bell rings.

"Is everything okay Bella?" Edward inquires.

"Yeah, everything is great. Why do you ask?"

"You just seemed off at lunch and then you took off."

"Oh, everything is fine. I just got lost in my thoughts at lunch," I tell him as I feel the blush creeping up my face.

"Okay, so what is making you blush so much beautiful?"

"Nothing, just remembering some good times with my boyfriend."

"Oh," he says as he smirks. "Maybe we should have some more good times."

I laugh at the expression on his face. "You are incorrigible," I tell him.

"Yes, but you like me anyway," he replies.

"You're right I do," I tell him as I give him a quick kiss before we separate.

"See you after class?" Edward asks.

"Of course," I say. "I will meet you at your car after I run to my locker."

"Alright baby. See you in a little bit."

The last class of the day crawls by. I have both Jessica and Lauren in class with me and they keep looking at me and laughing. I keep telling myself to just ignore them, but despite that the hour just crawls by.

By the end of class I can't stand the thought of Jessica and Lauren possibly following me so I take my time gathering my books until they have both left the classroom. I head to my locker and grab the books I will need for my homework tonight. I close my locker door and head back toward the exit and Edward. I find myself walking with a smile on my face at the thought of spending time with Edward.

As I round the corner near the top of the stairs I come to a sudden stop as I hear Lauren's nasally voice talking.

"Bella is such a loser." Lauren says. "The only reason Edward and them talk to her is because they feel sorry for her."

"I know," Jessica responds. "Alice told me that her parents are making them be nice to her because she is the Chief's daughter."

"Exactly. And Bella is so gullible and stupid that she actually believes that they want to spend time with her," Lauren responds.

"I know right."

"Yeah, and did you know that she is such a horrible person that her mom had to beg the Chief to take her in." Lauren laughs.

I want to ignore them and run away but I find myself frozen in place. They haven't seen me and I don't want to alert them to my presence as I shove my fist in my mouth to muffle the sobs that want to escape my throat.

"How do you know that," Jessica asks.

"I found this letter that her mom sent and by what it says Bella is just too stupid to realize that nobody wants her around," Lauren sneers.

"Oh really, let me see," Jessica croons.

I stand there praying that they are lying. I quickly and quietly look in my bag to see if the letter is there. The last time I looked at it I had shoved it in my Physics book. I quickly flip through my Physics book as tears stream down my face. I hold out hope that Lauren is lying but what I hear next proves what I'm afraid of.

"_Isabella,_

_You leaving has been the best thing that has ever happened to me…"_ Lauren reads.

I know that she isn't lying to Jessica because I remember reading those words when I finally summoned the courage to read the letter I received from Renee weeks ago. I know I can't stand to stand there and listen to her further humiliate me. I had wanted to believe that Renee's letter was full of lies, but if Lauren wasn't lying about having the letter than maybe she isn't lying about the Cullen's either.

I can't stand there anymore but I know I can't face Edward either. I quietly turn around and run toward the opposite end of the hallway before anyone can see me and know that I hear what Lauren had to say. I run from the building and bypass the parking lot and take a shortcut through the woods as I try to get as far away from everyone as possible. As I run I can't stop the sobs from escaping my chest. The tears are coming so fast and hard that I fall to the ground and can't see where I am going.

I fall to the ground and curl in on myself and let the sobs come. I can't catch my breath and all I hope for as the darkness starts to creep up on me is for it all to go away. I just want it all to end and I wish that I had never been born because anything is better than knowing that nobody wants you. I lay there in the middle of the woods and welcome the darkness as it overtakes my body.

**RPOV**

Alice and I were walking through the hallway when we hear Jessica and Lauren talking about Bella. Alice went to yell at them but I put my hand on her arm to stop her.

"What the hell are you doing Rose?" she hisses at me. "How can you let them talk about Bella?"

"Alice, let's listen to what they say so that we know how bad it is. That way we know how to help Bella," I told her.

Alice is obviously not happy with the plan but she stays quiet and we listen. I have to once again hold her back when we hear them talking about stuff Alice supposedly said. I am seeing red because we have all been working so hard to get Bella to trust us and these skanks could easily undo all the hard work. I find myself struggling not to intervene, despite what I told Alice as they continue to spew hateful lies.

As Lauren begins to read some sort of letter I hear a muffled sob. I'm terrified that Bella is nearby and is hearing this. I decide that I can no longer stand there and listen to the bitches and their lies so I move around the corner to confront them. As I round the corner I notice someone fleeing down the opposite end of the hallway. Out of the corner of my eye I see the person and I know that Bella has indeed heard what these spiteful bitches were spewing and I lose it.

I march up to Lauren and grab the paper out of her hands. She looks terrified as I shove her into the wall.

"You stupid, fucking bitches. How dare you spew lies about Bella." I scream.

"They aren't lies," Lauren huffs.

"Oh really, I heard what you fucking said and I can guarantee that none of us is being forced to be Bella's friend. I for one am Bella's friend because she is a good person who is better than most of the people in this fucking school."I continue not letting them get a word in edgewise. "You bitches are so jealous of someone who has done nothing but be nice to people around her. You try to tear her down because you know that you could never be one-tenth the person she is."

Lauren goes to speak but I stop her. "If I ever hear one peep out of the two of you again about Bella, not only will you have to deal with me but you will have to deal with Emmett and Edward. If you think I am bad then you have no idea how badly they will kick your asses, despite the fact that you are girls, because you messed with someone we all love. Now if you know what is fucking good for you, you will get the fuck out of here before I lose what little patience is keeping me from kicking your asses and making sure you feel one ounce of the pain you keep trying to cause Bella. Do I make myself clear?"

Neither Jessica nor Lauren says a word so I decide to emphasize my point.

"Do. I. Make. Myself. Clear" I seethe.

They both look like they are about to piss their pants but they both nod their heads before they take off down the hall. When I see them turn the corner I turn back toward Alice who I realize has been uncharacteristically quiet during the exchange. I see tears streaming down her face and at first I am appalled and pray that the tears don't mean that Lauren and Jessica were telling the truth about why Alice and Edward are nice to Bella.

Instead of jumping to conclusions I approach Alice and place my hand on her shoulder. "Alice, honey, what's wrong," I ask quietly.

Her tears come down faster. "Oh Rose. This letter. Oh my God."

I take the letter from her and I quietly begin to read what has Alice so upset and understand now why Bella ran when the skanks started to read the letter.

"_Isabella,_

_You leaving has been the best thing that has ever happened to me. Since you have been gone I have finally gotten to have the life that your existence has robbed me of since you were born. So far Charlie has advised me that you have only been a minor inconvenience. He tells me that he convinced the Dr. Cullen to have his children pretend to be your friend. He says that he has an agreement worked out with Dr. Cullen so that his kids receive free passes with law enforcement in exchange for pretending to actually like a stupid cow like you. I sure hope that he made it worth their time. _

_Charlie has begged me to let you come back here over your fall break. Apparently he needs a break from you. He has paid me to take you off his hands for that time so I have reluctantly agreed. While I am going to allow you to come visit me, do not misinterpret your visit as being wanted. I am only doing this so that Charlie continues to let you live with him. Neither Phil nor I want you here anymore than Charlie or the people of Forks want you there. We are all just counting down the days until we can be rid of you. _

_As break gets closer, I will contact Charlie to find out the details of your trip. Please know that I dread the trip but I can't really tell Charlie know. If I'm lucky you will make him mad before then and kick you out and I won't have to worry about it. Until then I will put you where you belong, out of my mind. _

_Renee_

I clasp my hand over my mouth. I can't believe what I am reading. I look over at Alice and she still has tears streaming down her face. "This isn't really from Bella's mom is it?" I ask her.

"I can't be for certain, but I think it is," Alice says quietly.

I choke back the cry that wants to escape. I can't believe that Bella's own parent would say such horrible things. I turn to Alice, "Bella knows this isn't true. How could she believe such lies?"

I stand there a few seconds and then I gasp, "Oh my god, this is why Bella doesn't trust people isn't it?"

Alice just nods her head at me. I have a feeling that she knows something more than she is saying. "Alice, is there more?" I ask even though I'm pretty sure there is.

"Um, yeah, but I can't tell you," she says through hiccups. "I didn't know about this, but there are other things that have happened to Bella but I promised I wouldn't tell anyone," she choked.

Not wanting to push her I grabbed her and pulled her into a hug. "Alice we need to find a way to fix this," I tell her. "I'm pretty sure that Bella heard what those two were saying."

Alice gasps. "Rose, this will kill her if she heard that. What are we going to do?" she screamed.

I don't know how long we had been standing there but as I held Alice I heard several sets of footsteps running down the hallway.

"Oh my god, have you guys seen Bella," Edward asked as he came to a stop beside us.

"What do you mean," I ask him.

"She was supposed to meet me by the car after her last class. That was almost an hour ago and she never showed up," he said clearly panicked.

I hadn't realized how long we had been standing there until that moment. All sorts of thoughts were running through my head. Where did Bella go? How long ago was it that she left the hallway? Before I knew it the panic started to build. Bella wouldn't hurt herself, would she? I started to hyperventilate and Emmett grabbed me and told me to take deep breaths.

After I got my breathing under control Emmett turned me toward him. "What happened in here? Does it have anything to do with Bella?" he asks.

I take a deep breath and start to recount what Alice and I came upon in the hallway.


	17. Chapter 17

**DISCLAIMER: As always, I do not own Twilight or any of the characters, they belong to SM. **

**Chapter 17 – Explanations **

**EPOV**

I stand there frozen as I listen to Rose and Alice tell us about what Lauren and Jessica were saying about Bella.

"Are you sure that Bella heard them," Jasper asked.

"Um, we're pretty sure. If we had known at the time that she was in the hallway we would have stepped in sooner. It wasn't until afterwards that we figured out Bella was also there." Alice told us.

I couldn't figure out why Bella would believe them. Hadn't we shown her that we weren't like those bitches? Part of me was angry that Bella could believe them so easily and I needed answers.

"Why would Bella believe anything those two have to say. Haven't we told her before to just ignore them?" I asked.

"Yeah we have, but there is more than just what they were saying," Rose explains.

"Then explain it to me."

Rose looks around at all of us before she says anything more. "I think we should concentrate on locating Bella before we continue any of this conversation. Besides I don't think Bella would appreciate it if she knew we were discussing her in the same place where Lauren and Jessica were."

"Okay, let's split up and we will meet back at the Cullen house at 6. Does that work for everyone?" Emmett asked.

With that we all went in search of Bella to make sure she was okay.

**BPOV**

I'm not sure how long I have been sitting on the ground but when I finally look around I notice that it is starting to get dark. I know I need to get home but I'm scared. How can I continue to pretend that everything is okay? Should I confront my friends or just pretend that nothing has changed. I have so many questions and no answers. Right now I just need to get home and pray that Charlie isn't mad that I don't' have dinner ready.

I start walking back home but I find myself staying away from the road. I don't want to talk to anyone right now. I just want to go home and spend some time thinking about what has been revealed today.

When I get home I look at the clock and notice that it is after six. Charlie is home when I get there and I take a deep breath and hope that he isn't too upset.

"Hey Bells, how was your day?"

"It was okay. How was your day Dad?"

"Mine was pretty good. So where have you been Bells. I thought you would be home when I got off work."

"I'm sorry Dad I lost track of time. I stopped at the library and was doing some reading and the next thing I knew I was running late." I told him and prayed he wouldn't realize that I was lying.

"That's okay. I was just worried because Alice stopped by and I figured you were with her. By the way Alice would like you to call her," he told me before he turned back to the television.

"Um, okay. I will do that after I make dinner. What would you like?"

"You don't have to cook Bells. How about I just order a pizza and you can relax tonight."

"Are you sure. I have no problem cooking Dad."

"No you cook more than enough around here. You deserve a night off. Why don't you go and call Alice back while I we wait for the pizza. "

"Okay." I walked up to my room. I really didn't want to talk to Alice right now. I didn't know if I could talk to her without letting on what I had learned. As much as I wanted to believe that Lauren and Jessica were lying, it didn't make sense for Alice and the rest to want to be my friends but I also know that if I don't call her and she calls again then Charlie will know that I'm lying and he may finally get rid of me.

After I sat there debating what to do for a few minutes I decide to take the chicken way out. Instead of calling Alice I will text her and hopefully that will appease her for a little while.

I grabbed my phone out of my bag and sat down on the bed trying to decide what I should say to her. When I looked down at my phone I noticed that I had several texts from all of them including Edward. With everything that happened I forgot that I was supposed to meet Edward after school. Oh well there is nothing I can do about it now. I would read the texts later. I took a deep breath as I started to type out the message to Alice.

Alice – My dad says you called. I just got home but I'm not feeling well so I am going to go to bed. I will talk to you tomorrow - B

It didn't surprise me when her response came almost instantly.

_We have been so worried about you. Edward is going crazy because you were supposed to meet him. Are you sure you are okay? Is there anything I can do? – A_

I knew Edward would be upset, but I just can't talk to any of them right now. I need time to think and figure out what I am going to do.

Tell Edward I'm sorry. I started not feeling well and I forgot. I am really sorry I hope he forgives me. I will talk to you tomorrow – B

_Bella, don't worry about it. We were just worried. I hope you feel better. See you tomorrow – A_

Just after I received the last text from Alice, Charlie called up that the pizza had arrived. I went downstairs and we ate in silence as he watched college football. Once dinner was done I excused myself and made my way back up to my bedroom. I knew I needed to find a way to not let on that I knew my "friends" were being forced to be nice to me. While I wanted to believe what Jessica and Lauren said wasn't true it just made sense.

As I got ready for bed I decided that I would just pretend that I never heard the truth. I would continue spending time with my friends and take advantage of having friends for however long the let me hang around them. With that decision made I got ready for bed because I need my rest if I am going to act like nothing has changed.

**EPOV**

When we all split up I made my way to Bella's house. Something inside me knew that I wouldn't find her there but I had to try. On my way to Bella's I tried to wrap my head around how Bella could throw away everything we have told her and believe the jealous bitches when they purposely tried to hurt her. Haven't we shown her that she can trust us? Hell haven't I proven that she can trust me. I love her for God's sake. What am I going to have to do to prove that to her?

As I expected, nobody answered the door at Bella's house. I continued to drive around after I sent Bella a couple texts asking her to call me. I was really worried about her. Finally I realized that I was driving around in circles so I headed home and prayed that one of the others had better luck in finding Bella.

When I pulled up to the house everyone else was there already. I could tell by the looks on their faces that they didn't have any better luck than I did. I took a seat next to Emmett.

"So I take it you guys didn't have any luck either."

"Nope, I even texted her man hoping she would respond." Emmett informed me.

"Me too." I told him.

"I think it is safe to say that Bella did in fact hear what the skanks were saying in the hallway," Rosalie advised.

"I guess I just don't understand why she would believe them. What have we done to make her doubt us? Hell what have I done?" I huff.

Alice and Rosalie share a look. It is obvious that they know something that the rest of us don't. Their keeping secrets only prove to aggravate me worse than I already am.

"Obviously you two know something. So how about you share with the rest of us because from what I can tell Bella is freaking out over nothing." I spit out.

The look on the girls' faces is one of pure anger. "Yeah we know something more, but seeing how you are reacting asshole I guess I can understand why Bella would have a hard time believing that you actually like let alone care for her." Rosalie yelled as Emmett held her back.

"Look I'm sorry. I'm worried about Bella and yes I'm frustrated but I shouldn't take it out on you guys." I tell them. "Could you please fill us in so that we might work together to fix this?"

Rose looked at Alice before she spoke. "Well I only know what I heard today and I know that Alice knows more but she promised Bella not to tell anyone. But let's just say that there is more to the story than just Bella believing or not believing us." Rose looked back at Alice before she continued.

"What Jessica and Lauren were saying is only half of what happened in the hallway."

"What do you mean it is only half of what happened?" Jasper asked.

"Like we said earlier we heard them talking, but it wasn't until they started reading something that we really started to worry that Bella might be there as well." Alice explained.

"What do you mean, they started reading something. What were they reading that would cause Bella to run off?" Emmett inquired.

Rose took a deep breath before she continued. "Well, apparently somehow the two of them got a hold of a letter to Bella and they started reading it out loud. This is when we stepped in and took the letter back from them and realized how bad the situation really was."

"What did the letter say and who was it from?" I asked.

Rose pulled a piece of paper out of her pocket and looked at it as if she were trying to decide what to do with it. Finally she started to read what was on the paper,

"_Isabella,_

_You leaving has been the best thing that has ever happened to me. Since you have been gone I have finally gotten to have the life that your existence has robbed me of since you were born. So far Charlie has advised me that you have only been a minor inconvenience. He tells me that he convinced the Dr. Cullen to have his children pretend to be your friend. He says that he has an agreement worked out with Dr. Cullen so that his kids receive free passes with law enforcement in exchange for pretending to actually like a stupid cow like you. I sure hope that he made it worth their time. _

_Charlie has begged me to let you come back here over your fall break. Apparently he needs a break from you. He has paid me to take you off his hands for that time so I have reluctantly agreed. While I am going to allow you to come visit me, do not misinterpret your visit as being wanted. I am only doing this so that Charlie continues to let you live with him. Neither Phil nor I want you here anymore than Charlie or the people of Forks want you there. We are all just counting down the days until we can be rid of you. _

_As break gets closer, I will contact Charlie to find out the details of your trip. Please know that I dread the trip but I can't really tell Charlie know. If I'm lucky you will make him mad before then and kick you out and I won't have to worry about it. Until then I will put you where you belong, out of my mind. _

_Renee"_

When Rose finished reading the letter the room was filled with a dead silence. Bella couldn't really believe what was in that letter. The letter had to be a fake; Bella's mom would never say something like that to her daughter.

While I was trying to gather my thoughts Jasper broke the silence. "That letter has to be a fake. No parent would ever write that about their child. Besides Bella knows us better than that."

It was as if he plucked the words right out of my brain. I was surprised by what Emmett said though.

"Guys, I'm not sure it is a fake. Remember back right after Bella moved back I told you about the conversation she had with her mom. I get the feeling that the letter is likely real. I don't know the details but I think there is more to the whole situation than we know," he said as he looked around at the rest of us. "Alice, by the look on your face I think that you know even more than the rest of us."

"Um, yeah I do but the thing is that I promised Bella I wouldn't tell anyone and I really don't want to break that promise and give her even more reason not to trust people."

"Okay I get that, but is there something you can tell us that will allow us to try to fix what happened today?" I asked her.

Before Alice got a chance to respond her phone went off. Since we were all sitting here I knew that it had to be Bella.

"Bella is apparently at home and she says she isn't feeling good. She wants me to apologize to you Edward for not meeting with you."

While I was glad to hear that Bella was safe, I couldn't help but be a little hurt that she texted Alice instead of me. I tried not to let my feelings show and I waited for Alice to finish her text so that we could figure out how to fix this situation. I didn't want to lose Bella and obviously there was a great deal more that we didn't know about Bella's life.

"Okay," Alice started. "Like I said, I don't want to break Bella's confidence but you guys heard what her mom wrote."

"Are you sure that her mom wrote that Alice," Jasper interrupted.

"Based on what Bella has told me I am. To say that Bella and her mom don't have a good relationship is an understatement. While I believe that Bella prefers it here to being with her mom, Bella didn't have a choice in coming here. Part of the reason Bella has a hard time trusting people is because her mom has continually told her that nobody wants her around. Including Charlie." Alice finished with an exhale.

"What exactly has happened?" Emmett asked.

"I can't tell you that. Just suffice it that Bella's reactions make sense with what she has gone through. Her dislike of her mom is more than just being mad at her there is history there." Alice sighed.

Even without knowing specifics, I started to feel ashamed of myself for being upset with Bella. How could such a beautiful person be forced to go through life feeling the way she feels. I cleared my throat and everyone turned to look at me.

"How do we fix this guys?" I asked. "How do we let her know we love her and that what she has been told is a lie without making her even more suspicious of our motives?"

Rose answered, "I think we have to let her lead. We go to school tomorrow and act like nothing happened. As much as I want to reassure Bella that what the bitches said isn't true, I'm afraid if we draw attention to what happened she will be even more suspicious and more apt to believe them."

"Yeah, the one thing I have learned about Bella is that if you change how you act around her she is more apt to question your motives," Emmett stated.

"I know it is going to be hard but we have to be there for Bella. If that means we pretend we know nothing about what happened in the hallway then that is what we have to do. Hopefully she will come to us to discuss it" Alice sighed before tucking her face into Jasper's chest.

Everyone nods knowing that this is what we have to do. As much as we may not like it, none of us want to hurt Bella any more than she has already been hurt. After about half an hour I excuse myself and escape to my room. I need some time to process everything that has happened today.

A little while later there is a knock on my door. "Come in," I call out.

I was expecting it to be Alice so I was a little surprised when my mom sticks her head in my room. "I just wanted to check to make sure everything is alright," she says.

I don't want to lie to my mom but I also don't want to chance her telling Charlie either. She can obviously see that I am struggling with something. "You know Edward, whatever you tell me will stay between us. I promise you can trust me."

I know mom wouldn't lie to me and I really need to talk to someone who isn't involved. "It's Bella," I tell her.

"Did you two have a fight dear?"

"No nothing like that. You see today at school Jessica and Lauren were talking about her and apparently she heard what they said. The short answer is that what they said really hurt her and I'm afraid it will make her pull away from me and I don't know how to fix it without making it worse and letting her know what I know. Does that make sense?"

"Yeah it makes sense. Without knowing specifics all I can tell you is to be there for her dear. Show her that you care about her and that nothing will change that. If what she heard was that bad you might need to be patient with her but if you just continue showing her how much you care she will come around. Have faith in her. I know she loves you as much as you love her."

I look at mom stunned. I haven't even told Bella that I love her yet, how does my mom know how I feel. Apparently my stunned expression gives away my thoughts.

"A mom knows these things," she chuckles before giving me a kiss on my forehead as she left my room.

I thought about what mom said and I know she is right. I do love Bella and I won't give up on her. A little later Alice knocks on my door. "Can I come in," she asks.

"Sure come in."

"I know you are probably a little upset with me because I can't reveal what I know about Bella, but I just got her back Edward and I really don't want to lose her again," she said with tears in her eyes.

"I understand Alice. I just wish I knew how to fix this," I tell her with a sigh.

"I know you do Edward. We just need to prove to Bella that what she believes isn't true. She loves you Edward and I don't believe she will give up on us that easily," Alice tells me as she sits next to me.

"I know. Can you at least answer me one thing Alice?"

"If it doesn't require me betraying my trust to Bella sure."

"Based on the letter and what you and Emmett have said, things were pretty bad with Bella's mom. Well I guess what I need to know is, has Bella been abused?"

Alice doesn't answer so I look at her face. It's clear she's struggling. "You don't have to answer Alice. The look on your face pretty much answers my questions."

"You can't let her know that you know or suspect anything," Alice pleads with me.

"Don't worry Alice, I won't betray you or her. I just want to help her. I can't stand to see her hurt."

"I know Edward. We will get through this and Bella will finally know that we all love her." Alice tells me as she goes to leave my room. "Try to get some sleep Edward, I have a feeling tomorrow is going to be a long day."

"Night Alice." I tell her as she closes my door behind her.

I go through my routine as I get ready for bed but my mind is consumed with everything that has happened and that I have learned today. I couldn't wrap my mind around how anyone could purposely hurt Bella. She deserved the world and I was going to prove to her that she could trust us. I would prove to her that my love for her was real.


	18. Chapter 18

**DISCLAIMER: As always, I do not own Twilight or any of the characters, they belong to SM. **

**Chapter 18 – Conversations and Truths?**

**BPOV**

When I went to bed I figured I probably wouldn't sleep all that well and I was right. My night was plagued with nightmares I haven't had in weeks. As I tried to shake off the exhaustion when my alarm went off the next morning, I couldn't help but think back to the events of the previous day.

I really wanted to believe that everything Lauren and Jessica said were lies, but they had the letter from Renee. Were they just trying to hurt me? Did they know I was there? While there was no doubt in my mind that Lauren and Jessica did in fact hope to hurt me with their revelations, I couldn't shake the feeling that what they had been saying had at least a grain of truth. The question was, what am I going to do about it?

I must have been lost in my thoughts because the next thing I knew Charlie knocked on my door.

"Bells," he called.

"Yeah Dad."

"Time to get up. You need to get ready for school."

"Sorry Dad. I'm up."

"Is everything okay Bells," he asked with what sounded like worry in his voice.

"I have a headache this morning and didn't sleep well. Nothing to worry about. I'm getting up." I assured him.

"Okay, well take something for the headache and call me if you need anything. I have to head to work."

"I will Dad. Have a good day at work."

"Bye Bells."

After Charlie left I quickly jumped in the shower. I didn't lie to him when I told him I hadn't slept well and that I had a headache. When I got out of the shower I pulled my hair back into a messy bun and threw on some jeans and a hoodie. I ran downstairs and grabbed a piece of toast and some meds for the headache. When I finished I looked up at the clock and noticed that I needed to run if I was going to get to school on time.

I locked the front door and when I turned around to go down the stairs I saw Edward leaning against his car waiting. I slowly walked over to him and smiled at him.

"Good Morning. What are you doing here?" I asked.

"I didn't get to see you last night and I was worried because you weren't feeling good. I thought I would give you a ride this morning," Edward replied as he took my bag off my arm.

I didn't know what to say. My brain was sending out so many mixed messages. I decided then that until he showed me otherwise I was going to give him the benefit of the doubt and try not to worry about what Lauren and Jessica had said.

"Thanks Edward."

"Anything for you Baby," he responded. "How are you feeling this morning?"

"A little better but I didn't sleep all that well so I have a headache today. Nothing I can't handle." I told him truthfully.

"Well I hope your headache goes away soon," he told me before he leaned over and gave me a chaste kiss.

After the quick kiss, Edward pulled back and started the drive to school. When we got there the rest of the gang was waiting. I could tell by the look on Alice's face that she was worried after our conversation yesterday. My mind immediately got suspicious and thought that what Alice was really worried about was that I had found out the truth. As soon as that thought came to mind I forced it away. I had promised myself that I wouldn't doubt my friends unless they gave me reason to doubt them and they had yet to give me a reason.

I put a smile on my face before I climbed out of the car. Edward kept hold of my bag as we walked toward the school and our friends. "Good morning guys." I said.

"Morning Bella." Was the response.

Alice came bounding up to me. "Are you feeling better today?" she asked, concern lacing her voice.

"I'm good Alice. Like I told Edward, I just have a headache today. Nothing to worry about." I assured her.

Although Alice didn't look convinced, she accepted what I said and bounded off to class. The morning seemed to drag on. Every time I saw Lauren and Jessica I cringed waiting for them to continue what they were discussing yesterday. While both of them glared at me every time they saw me, neither of them said a word. Part of me was glad that they were keeping their mouths shut, but another part of me was afraid this was just the calm before the storm.

I moved through my day trying to keep my head down and praying for my headache to go away. The longer the time went without Lauren or Jessica saying anything the more I started to worry about the fall out. Sadly, the more I worried, the worse my headache became. By the time lunch came around my headache had gotten so bad that I was fighting nausea. All I wanted to do was go home and crawl into bed.

As I was putting my books into my locker before lunch Edward came up behind me. "Hey Baby, how are you feeling?" he asked.

I looked at him and tried to give him a small smile. "Unfortunately, my head is still pounding." I told him.

"I'm sorry baby. Is there anything I can do to make you feel better?"

"No, but thanks for offering. I think I am going to go sit in the library during lunch. Maybe the quiet will help." I told him.

"Do you want some company?" Edward asked as he gave me a hug.

"No, you go ahead and have lunch. I won't be much company. I will see you in class." I assured him.

"Okay, I will see you after lunch."

As Edward headed toward the lunchroom I made my way to the library and found an empty table in the back where it was dark and quiet.

**EPOV**

Despite knowing what happened yesterday, I knew that Bella wasn't lying about having a headache. When I saw her at her locker she looked so miserable and all I wanted to do was find a way to make her feel better. I gave her a kiss before she went off to the library and I headed to the lunchroom to meet everyone.

I got my lunch and took my seat at the table.

"Hey Edward, where's Bella?" Jasper inquired.

"She isn't feeling well so she went to the library." I told him.

"What's wrong with her?" Alice asked.

"She has a headache, so she was hoping spending some time where it is quiet will help." I explained.

"Are you sure about that?" asked Alice.

"Yeah Alice, it was rather obvious that she wasn't feeling well." I said.

"Has she said anything about yesterday?" Emmett asked me.

"She hasn't said anything to me, but I get the feeling that she didn't sleep well last night which is what brought on her headache. I'm hoping once her headache goes away she will maybe open up to me some more." I explained.

After that the conversations turned away from Bella, but as I sat there I couldn't help but worry about how Bella was truly doing after everything that happened yesterday. I was so lost in my thoughts that I jumped when the bell sounded signaling the end of the lunch period. I made my way out of the lunchroom and was anxious because I was worried about Bella.

I let out a sigh of relief when I walked into the classroom and Bella was already seated in her spot. I gave her a smile as I made my way over to her. "Are you feeling any better Baby?" I asked her.

"I still have a killer headache, but the quiet of the library helped somewhat. Maybe now it will start going away," she said with a sad smile.

"Remember I am here if you need anything," I told her.

"I know."

Before we could discuss anything further the bell rang and our attention was pulled to the front of the class. I made a point to take extra diligent notes so that Bella didn't have to worry about trying to concentrate. When class was over I grabbed Bella's bag for her and walked her to her locker.

"I will meet you back here at the end of the day," I told her before giving her a kiss and heading off to class.

"Okay, see you then," she replied.

Throughout the rest of the day I found myself having a hard time focusing. While yesterday I was worried over what happened with Lauren and Jessica, today I was not only worrying about how Bella was dealing with that but also with the fact that Bella wasn't feeling well. When the final bell range signaling the end of the day, I quickly gathered my stuff and made my way down to Bella's locker. As irrational as the fear might be, I worried about her taking off on me.

As I neared Bella's locker I saw her approaching from the other end of the hallway. She smiled when she saw me and I could tell that she was finally starting to feel better than she had been earlier in the day.

"Hey Baby," I said to her as I reached her.

"Hey yourself," she replied.

"Are you feeling better," I asked as I pulled her into a hug.

"Yeah I am." She told me.

"I'm glad to hear it. So how was the rest of your day?"

"It was okay but I'm glad it's over," she said with a sigh.

"Me too. So how would you feel about hanging out since we didn't get a chance to yesterday," I asked.

Before she answered I felt Bella stiffen in my arms. I started to worry I had said something wrong but when I looked down at her I noticed that her eyes were trained on Jessica and Lauren as they walked down. I fought the urge to snap at the two people who caused everything Bella had been going through during the last 24 hours. Instead I wrapped my arms around Bella tighter and placed a kiss on her forehead.

"You ready to go?" I asked her.

"Yeah, let's get out of here," Bella replied.

I took Bella's bag from her as we walked down the hallway. Unfortunately we had to pass the bitch twins on the way out of the building and I shot them a murderous glare over Bella's head. Despite everything I had been taught by my parents I couldn't suppress the desire to take those two out for messing with what was mine.

When we reached the car I helped Bella into the passenger's seat before going around and taking my place behind the driver's seat. The drive to Bella's house was quiet and I just drove while holding her hand in mine. We reached Bella's house and I was glad to see that the Chief was not home. I wasn't sure if I was going to broach what happened yesterday but I was glad to have the opportunity if it presented itself.

After I parked I walked around and helped Bella out of the car and we walked hand in hand to the front door. Bella opened the door and let us in.

"Do you want something to drink Edward?" she asked.

"Nah, I'm good." I told her.

Bella led me to the sofa and we sat down. Bella went to grab her school bag and I stopped her. "Let's just sit and talk for a little bit." I said. "I feel like I haven't really gotten to talk to you lately."

"I'm sorry," she started when I put my finger up to stop her.

"There is nothing to be sorry for. I have just missed talking to you." I told her before I leaned in and gave her a kiss.

We sat there making small talk for a little while and I worked up the courage to talk to her about Lauren and Jessica. I couldn't stand the idea that Bella would give credence to a thing that those two would say. I thought she understood how I feel about her. How can I prove to her that I'm falling in love with her?

After about half an hour we were just sitting there quietly when I decided to bite the proverbial bullet. "Bella, can I ask you something?"

"Sure Edward," she replied.

"What happened yesterday? We were supposed to meet up after school and then you were gone. Did I do something to make you mad?" I asked.

Bella sighed before she answered. "No Edward, I'm not mad at you. I wasn't feeling good and I forgot I was supposed to meet you," she said as she looked at the floor. The one thing about Bella is that she is a bad liar. Even if I didn't already know what transpired after school yesterday, I would definitely know that Bella was lying to me.

"Bella," I started. "I hate to break it to you babe, but you are a terrible liar." I said as I pulled her chin up so that she was looking at me.

"I'm not lying," she stammered.

"Bella, it's okay. I'm not mad, but can I ask you something and will you be honest with me."

"Of course," she replied as she refused to meet my eyes.

"Does the reason you didn't meet me after school yesterday have anything to do with Lauren and Jessica?"

Bella refused to look at me and I could see the tears trying to escape her eyes. Despite her hardest effort, Bella was unable to keep the tears from falling.

I pulled her to me and placed a kiss on her head before I said, "Bella, I don't know what happened and I won't force you to talk about it with me, but I do want you to know that whatever they said to cause you pain isn't true baby. I hope you know that you mean the world to me and nothing they do or say can change that."

"I know," she said with a sigh.

I pulled her closer and tilted her head up so I could look in her eyes. "I don't think you do beautiful, but I plan on making it my mission to prove to you just how much you mean to me."

Tears started to leak from Bella's eyes and I could see that she was struggling with wanting to believe what I was telling her. While I knew she had made so much progress in trusting people compared to where she was when she moved here, it killed me to know that there was still a part of her that doubted how much she means to people.

"Bella, you are the best thing that has happened to me. I know you may not be ready to hear this but you need to. Bella, I love you and I plan on showing you every day just how special you are." I told her right before pulling her in for a kiss.

**BPOV**

Today had been a rough day. I fought the urge to run away from everyone like I would before. Finally after lunch my headache had started to go away. By the end of the day I was actually feeling much better, but when I saw Jessica and Lauren in the hallway after school memories from the day before returned full force.

When Edward was holding me in the hallway, I swore I heard him growl when he saw Lauren and Jessica. I kept telling myself that I was imagining it because what reason would he have to be angry at them. Sure they were skanky bitches, but for all I know everything they said the day before was true. As much as I desperately wanted to believe that what they told me were lies, they did have the letter from my mom.

Edward pulled me out of my head and we headed toward his car. He wanted to spend time with me. I went to apologize for yesterday, but he stopped me. No matter what, I couldn't believe how lucky I have been to have Edward in my life.

When we got to the house, we made ourselves comfortable in the living room. As I went to get out some homework, Edward stopped me and said he just wanted to spend time with me. We sat there talking about things and after a while Edward looked like he was preparing to talk about something heavy. I started to panic because I was worried that he was going to break up with me. I wasn't prepared for the turn the conversation went.

Edward asked me what happened the day before. I tried to play it off and say that nothing happened, but Edward called me on my lie. I wasn't prepared for him to come right out and ask what he did.

"Does the reason you didn't meet me after school yesterday have anything to do with Lauren and Jessica?" Edward asked me.

I really didn't want to look at him. I was afraid to see the look in his face when he told me that everything I had heard was the truth. Despite my best effort, the tears escaped from my eyes.

The next thing I knew, Edward grabbed me and pulled me to him and said, "Bella, I don't know what happened and I won't force you to talk about it with me, but I do want you to know that whatever they said to cause you pain isn't true baby. I hope you know that you mean the world to me and nothing they do or say can change that."

I didn't know what to think or say so I simply said, "I know."

Edward didn't seem to like what I said and he pulled me to him and forced me to look him in the face and he told me, "I don't think you do beautiful, but I plan on making it my mission to prove to you just how much you mean to me."

I couldn't help it, but the tears started to poor down my face. I loved Edward, but I couldn't bring myself to tell him that because I knew that there was no way that he ever felt the same way. I wanted to tell him that I believed him and how much he meant to me but I just couldn't get my mouth to form the words.

After a few minutes Edward continued, "Bella, you are the best thing that has happened to me. I know you may not be ready to hear this but you need to. Bella, I love you and I plan on showing you every day just how special you are."

I couldn't believe my ears. There is no way that Edward just told me that he loved me. I have dreamt of Edward loving me. I looked up at Edward and I hoped that my eyes portrayed how much he meant to me. I had to take several deep breaths before I was able to speak. "Edward, I love you too." I told him.

At that Edward crushed me to him and pulled me into a passionate kiss. We sat there kissing for several minutes before I suddenly heard someone outside. Edward pulled back from me slightly and said, "We will continue this later."

I blushed because there was nothing I wanted more than to continue our make out session, but I knew it wouldn't be a good idea for Edward to be kissing me in front of Charlie.

Charlie came in the door and looked at Edward before he greeted us both. "Hey Edward, Bella, how was school today."

"It was fine," we both responded.

"Are you feeling better Bella?" he asked.

"Yeah Dad I am. Sorry I haven't started dinner yet," I said as I went to get up from the couch.

"You don't have to cook Bells," Charlie said.

"I know, but I want to." I said with a smile. Edward went to get up to follow me but I insisted he sit and relax while I started dinner.

Since I had completely forgotten about dinner, I looked to see what would be easy to put together. There was some hamburger in the refrigerator so I decided to make tacos. I had just finished browning the hamburger when I felt someone come up behind me. Edward put his arms around my waist and started kissing my neck.

"It smells wonderful," he said.

"Thank you. Are you going to stay for dinner?"

"Do you want me to?" he asked.

"Of course I do." I told him.

"I just have to give my mom a call, but I would love to stay especially since then I can spend more time with you."

Edward moved off to call his mom on his cell phone when Charlie came into the kitchen.

"Dinner should be ready in about 10 minutes Dad," I told him.

"Sounds good. I can't wait, it smells heavenly," he responded.

I gave him a smile as he took a seat at the table. He cleared his throat so there was obviously something he wanted to discuss with me.

"Bella," he started. "Your mom called today. She said you hadn't called her to finalize your plans for fall break."

"I'm sorry Dad, I have been busy and I guess I was under the assumption that you and her had the arrangements made already," I told him.

"Oh," he said. "Well why don't you give her a call later tonight so that you can figure out what you are doing while you are down there."

"Okay," I said. My mind immediately went to the trip to see Renee and I didn't want to go, but it seemed that Charlie couldn't wait for me to go. I chewed on my lip to keep the tears that wanted to escape in because it seemed that Charlie couldn't wait to get rid of me.

Just then Edward came back into the kitchen. It was apparent that he could tell something was wrong but when he asked I just brushed him off and gave him a weak smile. He mouthed 'what's wrong,' but I just shook my head.

Dinner was a quiet affair and afterward Edward insisted on helping me clean up. While I was doing the dishes he asked me what was wrong. "I have to go visit my mom over fall break and I don't really want to go," I told him.

"Why don't you tell Charlie that? I'm sure he would understand."

"He is actually the one who came up with the idea. Anyway if he wants me out of the way for a while I'm not going to argue with him."

Edward sighed before he responded. "Bella I'm sure if you explained that you don't want to go that Charlie would understand. You shouldn't have to do something you don't want to do."

"It's okay Edward. I will go. I will just miss you," I tried to tell him. He didn't seem to be buying what I was telling him, but he let the conversation go. All too soon he had to leave for the night and I spent some time thinking about what Edward had told me and when I went to bed I was feeling so much better than I had when I woke up that morning.


	19. Chapter 19

**DISCLAIMER: Same disclaimer. I don't own anything, just the way I choose to use the characters. **

**Chapter 19 – Trying to Talk**

**BPOV**

Time is a funny thing. When you are excited for something to come, it tends to drag. Yet, when you dread an event it sneaks up on you way too quickly. It was with this idea that the weeks leading up to fall break were passed all too quickly. It seems like it was just yesterday when Edward and I started going out. Now here we are less than a week before fall break. The closer it comes the less I want to go see Renee.

I have been getting closer to Edward and the rest of them and I am terrified of what might happen during the week I am away. Will everything that has happened lately end up having been a dream. After the issue with Lauren and Jessica I have had to force myself to keep from pulling away from Edward and the rest of the gang. Edward has continued to try and get me to talk to Charlie but I don't know how to explain to him why I can't tell him what is going on. While I am finding it easier to trust Edward there are still things that I can't bring myself to talk to him about.

I have been able to talk about some of the things with Alice though. I am glad that I told Alice about Renee because at least I have someone to talk to. I had been afraid that Alice would drop me as a friend or tell the others what I told her but since even Edward doesn't seem to know what I told Edward I am finding it a little easier to believe that Alice kept my confidence.

Now here we are and I have to go see Renee in less than a week. The closer it gets the more nervous I get. Will she be drunk the entire time? Why can't Charlie let me stay here instead of making me go away? Am I really that much of a burden to my family? How can I be such a burden to my family if I am not to my friends? I am so confused and it is making me irritable and exhausted.

Alice pulls me out of my inner musings. "Bella, did you hear me?" she asked.

"Sorry Alice, I kinda got lost in my thoughts for a minute."

She gave me a speculative look but didn't say anything. Instead she repeated what she had asked me. "I was asking if you were going to come to the party Friday night since you don't leave until Saturday."

"Um, I don't know Alice. I need to check with Charlie first. I don't know what time we have to leave for the airport," I sighed.

"Well let me know after you check with him. I really wish you didn't have to go see your mom and we could spend fall break together," she said.

"Me too, but I don't think I can get out of it," I told her as I looked down at my uneaten lunch in front of me.

I expected Alice or maybe even Edward to say something more, but they were both quiet. It wasn't until later that Alice caught up with me. "Bella, I know you don't want others to know about what you told me but I really think you need to talk to your dad about going to see your mom. I think he would understand and let you stay here if you explained why you don't want to go. It isn't healthy for you to get so worked up about going."

"I don't know Alice. My dad is the one that came up with the idea of me going. He has plans to be out of town and I think if he wanted me here he would have given me a choice before he booked the trip." I told her. "Could we not discuss this right now Alice? There is nothing I can do about it and I really don't want to get my hopes up that anything could change."

"Okay, but I stand firm in my belief that you should talk to your dad. Maybe you could bring it up when you ask him about the party."

"I will think about it. I have to go to class now. I will talk to you later," I told Alice before I went off to class.

All through class I thought about what Alice said. Maybe I should take a leap of faith and ask Charlie if I could stay. I don't have to tell him everything but maybe if I tell him some of it he will let me stay and not force me to go. I will promise him not to be a problem while he is out of town. I didn't realize that I had once again become lost in my thoughts until the bell rang and I realized that I hadn't paid attention to class at all.

Rose came up to me after class was over. She had a concerned look on her face. "Bella is everything okay?" she asked.

"Yeah Rose, everything is fine," I told her.

"Are you sure? You keep spacing out lately."

"I know, I just have a lot on my mind trying to remember everything I need to do and pack for next week," I tried to reassure her.

"I can understand that. Just let me know if there is anything I can do or help with," she told me.

"Thanks Rose, that is very thoughtful of you," I said with a genuine smile.

"That's what friends are for. Now lets get out of here," she said.

I laughed because she was right. There was no need to prolong our stay at school any longer. I walked out of the classroom with her and we separated at her locker, while I continued on to mine. As I got to my locker I noticed that Lauren and Jessica were standing just down the hallway. I forced myself to ignore them as I got my stuff ready for the night. After I got my books from my locker I had to pass them to make my way out of the building. I heard them whispering as I passed but I forced myself to ignore them and just keep walking. Right before I exited the hallway I heard Lauren call to me.

"Hey Bella, what is it like to have parents that fight over who HAS deal with you."

Unconsciously I stiffened. Before I could say anything or do anything I heard Alice behind me. "Lauren, what is it like to be such a bitch that you have to try and bring others down with lies to make yourself feel better."

I heard Lauren gasp but before she said anything else Alice came up to me and put her arm through mine. "Don't listen to her lies Bella. Lets get out of here and leave the skank twins to be miserable all by themselves."

I unconsciously found a smile creeping onto my face. I turned to Alice and said, "Yeah, lets get out of here. I have had enough of this place for the day." I told her as we exited the building.

When we got outside Edward came up and took me in his arms. "Hey babe, how was the rest of your day?"

"It was okay. Nothing too important to talk about," I told him.

"So do you want to do something tonight?" he asked.

I hesitated because I had been thinking about what Alice said earlier and I was debating on talking to Charlie about not going to see my mom. Edward must have seen my hesitance.

"Babe, I understand if you want some time to yourself."

"It's not that Edward, I was just thinking about talking to Charlie tonight. I was going to talk to him about next week and see if maybe he would let me stay here." I told him as I bit my bottom lip.

"I'm glad you are going to talk to him about the fact that you don't want to go. I'm sure he will understand after you explain to him why you don't want to go. Just remember that I am here for you if you want to talk about it," he said as he gave me a kiss.

With that Edward drove me home. Since Charlie was going to be out of town next week he had been working the early morning shift so he was home when I got home from school. I started to get nervous and second-guessing my decision to talk to him. Edward could obviously sense my tension because before I could get out of the car he took both of my hands and made me look at him.

"Bella, Charlie is going to understand. While I don't know everything that happened when you were living with your mom I know you have a valid reason for not wanting to go. Know that I am here for you and I love you."

I looked up at him with tears threatening to spill over from my eyes. "I know you want me to tell you things but I'm not ready yet. When I am I promise that I will tell you. I love you too."

With that I took a deep breath because I knew that I had to talk to Charlie. "I will either call or text you later." I told Edward before I got out of the car.

When I got to the front door I turned back and waved at Edward. After he drove off I took a deep breath and steeled myself for the conversation I knew I needed to have.

"I'm home," I called out as I entered the house.

"Hey Bells, I'm in the living room," Charlie called back.

I walked to the living room and saw that Charlie was sitting in his favorite chair watching ESPN. "How was your day?" I asked.

"It was pretty good. I was busy getting stuff ready for when I am gone but other than that it was good."

I knew I should talk to Charlie now, but I chickened out and decided to wait until after dinner. "I am going to start dinner now. How does steak sound?"

"Steak sounds perfect." Charlie replied.

I left the room and started dinner. I decided to marinate the steak and make baked homemade fries to go along with it. Then in the spur of the moment I decided to make homemade pudding for dessert. I hoped that making the dessert would soften Charlie up some for what I needed to discuss with him. All too soon dinner was ready and I called him into the kitchen.

"It smells heavenly Bells. What is the occasion that I get such a wonderful meal," Charlie asked as he placed a kiss on my forehead.

"Nothing much, I just thought it sounded good," I replied.

Charlie looked like he didn't necessarily believe me but he let it go. After dinner I put off the conversation a little longer as I did the dishes. I continued to try and avoid the conversation but when I went to pass Charlie and head to my bedroom he called me into the living room.

"Bella, is there something you want to discuss with me," he asked.

"Umm, no. Why would you think that?" I stammered.

"Bella," he said as he crooked his eyebrow at me. "I'm not stupid. I know there is something going on. Please just spit it out."

"Well, actually there is something I wanted to discuss." I said as I took a deep breath. "I wanted to discuss fall break."

"What about it?" Charlie asked.

"I don't know how to say this," I stammered.

"Well just saying what is on your mind might be a good start."

"Okay. Well the truth is Dad that I wanted to ask you if it would be possible for me to stay here and not go visit mom?"

"What brought this about? You have wanted to go until now, who has convinced you that you don't want to go?" he asked with an edge to his voice.

"Nobody has convinced me of anything." I sighed. "The truth is that I haven't wanted to go all along, but I didn't know how to say it."

"Is this because of Edward. I'm glad you are getting along with him, but if he is going to try and keep you from seeing your family I don't know if your relationship is the best thing."

With that I saw red. How dare he blame others for my decisions. I couldn't stop my voice from rising as I told him, "This has nothing to do with Edward. If anything he has been there for me when others, including you, haven't. I knew you wouldn't understand. I was stupid to believe them when they told me to be honest with you." I said as I stormed out of the room.

I ran to my room and slammed the door behind me as the tears I had been trying to keep at bay when I was talking to Charlie finally spilled over. I looked at the clock and noticed that it was only 7. I couldn't stand being in the same house as Charlie but I didn't think calling Edward to come get me would be the best option since Charlie seemed to believe that he was the reason for my not wanting to see Renee. Since I couldn't call Edward I called the next best person, Alice. Alice knew everything that had happened and maybe she could help me figure out where to go from here.

"_Hello."_

"Alice, are you busy?" I asked between hiccups.

"_No, what's wrong Bella?_"

"Um could you come get me? I need to get out of here for a little bit." I told her.

"_I will be there in 5 minutes." She told me. _

I knew I would have to explain to her why I called her when she got there but for now all I could do was mutter a quiet "Thanks."

Unfortunately I knew I was going to have to pass Charlie to get to the front door but I was determined to not let him keep me in the house. I grabbed my jacket and phone and made my way to the front door.

"Bella, where do you think you are going?"

"I'm going out for a little bit."

"I don't think that is a good idea," Charlie replied.

"Well I need to get out for a little while and since I have my homework done I don't see why I shouldn't be allowed to."

"Fine," he said with a resigned sigh, "but we are going to discuss this later."

I told him I wouldn't be out too late and I went out front and was waiting as Alice pulled up.

"Are you okay Bella?" Alice asked.

"Not really, but I really need to get out of here for a little while. Could we go somewhere and grab some coffee?" I asked.

"Sure," she said as she gave me a wary look.

We made our way to the diner. Alice took us to a quiet corner in the back. "What happened Bella?"

"Well, I took your advice and decided to talk to Charlie about not wanting to go see Renee and let's just say it didn't go well."

"Do you want to tell me exactly what happened?"

I took a deep breath before I started to relay the story to her. Alice gasped when I got to the part where Charlie said my relationship might not be the best thing. After I finished telling her everything she sat there quietly contemplating what to say to me.

"Bella, Charlie was wrong to say what he did about your relationship with Edward, but you have to remember he is a dad. He is looking out for you and he was probably confused when you said you didn't want to go away and he thought of the first thing he could and that was Edward."

I tried to interrupt her but she held up her hand, "I am not saying that he is right, but I think Charlie reacted as a dad who doesn't want his daughter to grow up. Before now you haven't expressed any desire not to see your mom. I think you need to tell him everything Bella."

I looked at her with horror in my eyes. I couldn't disguise the venom in my voice. "Just what makes you think that if he believes I don't want to visit my mom because of my boyfriend that he won't believe that I am just making up the other stuff to further my claims."

"I didn't say that it would be easy but Bella you need to tell him the truth. Now is the time. If you don't you take the chance of things getting worse."

While a part of me knew that she was telling the truth, I couldn't get past the idea that if Charlie couldn't find it in himself to listen to me and not judge me about not wanting to visit Renee then he wouldn't listen to me if I told him the rest. The truth was that Charlie didn't want anything to keep him from getting rid of me for a week. I knew at that moment I couldn't talk about this with Alice anymore. I took some money out of my wallet and put it on the table before I turned to look at Alice.

"I know you mean well, but you have no idea what is going on. I'm sorry that I interrupted your evening. I am just going to go for a walk and I will see you at school." I told her as I made my way to the front of the diner.

I could hear Alice calling behind me but I didn't have it in me to listen. I made my way home and as I walked I heard my phone go off. I figured it was Alice trying to talk to me so I just ignored it. I stopped at the park on my way home and sat on the swings as I thought about everything that had happened. A part of me knew that I had likely overreacted some during my conversation with Charlie, but I couldn't get the niggling feeling out of my mind that the real reason he was so quick to blame Edward was that he knew that I wasn't good enough for Edward. I got lost in my thoughts and when I looked up I noticed that it was completely dark out. I pulled my phone out of my pocket and noticed that it was after 10.

I knew that Charlie was going to be mad when I got home but I made my way home anyway. Like I expected Charlie was waiting for me when I made my way into the house.

"Where have you been?" he asked, the anger clear in his voice.

"I was out," I replied.

"Don't get cocky with me? I know you left Alice a couple of hours ago. Now where have you been?"

"I wasn't getting cocky." I replied. "When I left Alice I decided to stop at the park and I just lost track of time."

"Why didn't you answer your phone?"

"I honestly didn't hear it. I got distracted and just lost track of time." I told him. I knew that I should have answered my phone and since I didn't want him to completely send me away I continued in a quiet voice, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to worry anyone. I just wanted some time to myself to think." I told him.

The anger seemed to deflate and he looked like he believed me. "Please don't do it again. I was worried about you."

"I'm sorry. I am just going to go to my room now." I told him.

"Goodnight Bella. We will discuss this more tomorrow." He told me.

"Night," I told him as I made my way up the stairs.

When I got to my room I pulled my phone out of my pocket. I noticed that I had several missed calls and texts. The calls were all from Alice and Charlie but there were also some texts from Edward. I immediately deleted the phone calls and I looked at the texts before I deleted them.

_Bella, please call me back. I'm sorry – A_

_Bella, Alice said that you were upset. Please call me and let me know that you are okay. – E _

_Bella, Can you please let me know you are okay? - A_

_Bella, I don't know what happened but could you please let me know you are okay. I'm worried about you. I love you – E_

Even though I was still angry with Alice I couldn't let her worry needlessly so I sent both her and Edward a text:

**I'm sorry to worry you. I am fine. I am going to bed I will see you at school. - B**

After I sent the texts I shut my phone off and got ready for bed. The night was filled with nightmares and to say that I didn't sleep well would be an understatement. All too soon my alarm went off and I had to get up and get ready for school. Thankfully, with Charlie working the early shift I didn't have to worry about talking to him this morning. Once I was ready for school I grabbed by bag and headed out the door and hoped that Edward wouldn't be there waiting for me because I didn't want to discuss what happened. Fortunately, I was ready early enough that when I left the house Edward wasn't there. While I wanted to be by myself I didn't want to worry Edward if he decided to pick me up so I decided to send him a text.

**E – I was running ahead of schedule so decided to walk to school. I will see you there. Love you – B **

After I sent the text I shoved my phone into my bag and made my way to school. When I arrived it was still early and the parking lot was pretty empty. I decided to chill out in the library. Okay, honestly I decided to hide out and avoid everyone for as long as I could.

Before I knew it the bell was ringing and I made my way to my first class. I still hadn't checked my phone since I texted Edward. I knew I was probably going to make him mad at me but I didn't know what to say to him. I didn't know what Alice told him and I wasn't ready for anyone else to tell me that I misinterpreted things and that I was wrong.

I made it through my first classes without having to talk to anyone but I figured I would have to talk to Edward when I got to Physics. As I walked into the classroom I kept my head down because I didn't want to see the look on his face. I figured he would be angry with me for avoiding him and I couldn't handle having another person being mad at me.

I took my seat next to Edward and kept my head down. He reached over and grabbed my hand and held it. He didn't say anything right away and while I didn't know what to say to him it scared me that he wasn't saying anything to me. I felt the tears welling up in my eyes the longer we sat there. Before I knew it the class was over and Edward still hadn't tried to say anything to me. I really couldn't stand the thought of him being mad at me so I quickly grabbed my stuff and took off out of the room while he put his stuff away.

As I made my way through the hallway later in the day I thought I heard Edward calling my name. I didn't know what to say so I continued walking like I didn't hear anything and I hid out in the library during lunch. I went through the day without speaking to anyone. It wasn't until the end of my last class when Rose came up to me that I had to end my self-imposed silence.

"Hey Bella, is everything okay?" Rose asked.

I didn't know what to say so I just looked at her and shrugged. Rose had always been nice to me but I wasn't sure I wanted hear her tell me that I was wrong like everyone else had.

Rose, sensing my hesitance grabbed my elbow and directed me to follow her. "Let's go somewhere and talk," she said.

"Um," I started.

"No Bella, it looks like you really need to talk to someone so please talk to me. I can't stand to see you upset and since you are obviously avoiding everyone."

"I'm not avoiding people."

"Yeah you are Bella. You were nowhere to be found this morning, you weren't at lunch, and Edward said you wouldn't talk to him during class. I'm not judging because I don't know what is going on, but I do think you need to talk to someone and maybe it is better if that someone doesn't know everything. Please talk to me. I promise I won't judge."

It was apparent to me that Rose wasn't going to let me get away so I nodded to her. We made our way out to her car and she told me to get in. "I'm going to take you to my house so we don't have to worry about other people," she said.

"Okay."

The ride to Rose's house was quiet. I stared out the window and chewed on my lip as we drove. I didn't know what I was going to tell her and I was afraid that despite what she said she was going to tell me that I was the problem. As was happening all too frequently, I spaced out and the next thing I knew we were pulling up outside Rose's house.

We got out of the car and made our way into the house. "Let's go up to my room," Rose said.

"Okay."

We made our way to Rose's room. Once we got inside she closed the door and took a seat on her bed. She patted the spot next to her and told me to sit down.

"Bella," she started. "I don't know what happened but I do know that something happened last night and you have been pretty much avoiding everyone, especially Alice and Edward, since then. What happened?" she asked.

"Um, I don't really know where to start," I told her.

"Why don't you tell me what you are comfortable with."

"Okay. Well I guess I should give you a little background I guess," I stuttered.

"Take your time and remember I am here to listen."

"A while ago Charlie and Renee decided that I should spend fall break with Renee. I haven't wanted to go because, well because I have some issues with her that I would rather not discuss."

"That's okay Bella, don't worry about it. So I take it you are going to see your mom over break even though you don't want to?"

"Yeah, anyway Edward and Alice know that I don't really want to go and they have both been telling me that I needed to talk to Charlie and let him know that I don't want to go." I said before pausing.

"Let me guess, you decided to talk to him and the conversation didn't go well," Rose asked.

"Yeah, you could say that. I tried to talk to him about it last night and he accused me of not wanting to go because of Edward and he said that my relationship might not be a good thing if Edward was trying to keep me from spending time with my family. Needless to say I kind of flipped out and anyway then I called Alice because I needed to get out of the house."

"Bella, you know that isn't true don't you. You dad was probably just freaking out. I'm sure he didn't mean it. What happened when you were with Alice?" she asked.

I didn't know how to answer her without going into what happened when I lived with Renee. "Um," I started. I took a deep breath before continuing. "Well, she was telling me to do some things that I don't know if I can."

"Let me guess, when Alice was telling you this you started to feel like she was judging you." Rose said.

"Yeah, and with what happened with Charlie I just couldn't handle it. Then when I got home I had several texts and calls from her and also Edward and I just couldn't deal with everyone judging me and telling me what to do." I told her as tears started to fall from my eyes.

Rose moved next to me and pulled me into a hug. "Bella, I know that you are upset and frustrated and that sometimes Alice can be overzealous with her advice but I'm sure she didn't mean to hurt you. If she told Edward I'm sure she was just worried about you. I know that today when you weren't talking to anyone we were all worried about you. You need to let us in.," she said.

"I'm trying," I hiccupped. "I really am, but sometimes I need time to work things out in my head." I told her.

"I get that Bella but you are not only a friend but you are family to us and family worries about one another. Please don't shut us out," she pleaded.

"I will work on it but I don't know what to do. Edward is mad at me and doesn't want to talk to me. I guess my having to go see Renee is a good thing." I said.

"Oh honey, Edward isn't mad. He is scared for you and a little hurt that you still don't trust him but I know he isn't mad. The only reason you are with me right now is because I told them to let us have some time to talk. Edward loves you Bella and he can't stand to see you hurt and the fact that he can't seem to make you feel better is hurting him even more. Just be patient with him and try to let him in. Talk to him and let him know why you were upset last night and you will see that he isn't mad." Rose said.

"Thanks Rose. You have really helped me a lot." I told her before I noticed the time. "Oh God, I need to get home. I'm sure that Charlie is going to be mad because I'm not home since we fought last night."

"Okay, lets get you home. If Charlie gets mad just tell him that you had to help me with homework and hopefully you won't get into too much trouble. I really didn't want to get you in trouble but you needed to get things out."

The ride back to my house was quiet. I was worried about how Charlie was going to react. We hadn't really fought before last night. I just hoped that he wouldn't decide to send me away now. As we pulled up to the house I continued to wring my hands and chew on my lower lip. I slowly got out of the car and turned back to Rose and said, "Thanks for the talk. I do feel better now."

"Anytime Bella, that's what friends are for," she said with a smile.

"See you tomorrow Rose," I said as I closed the door.

I took a deep breath and walked toward the house fearing what I would find when I got there. I thought back to when I lived with Renee and feared a response like I would have gotten then. I braced myself for the yelling and possibly the hitting.

I walked in the door and could hear Charlie watching television. "Bells, is that you," he called.

"Yeah, sorry I'm late." I said.

"No worries, just glad you are home," he replied.

I didn't know what to think about the fact that he wasn't yelling but I knew that I didn't want to do anything that would make him angrier. "Um, I was going to start dinner. Is there anything that sounds good to you?" I asked.

"Whatever you want to make is fine with me."

"Okay," I responded. I didn't know what to think but I went on making dinner and spent the night waiting for the punishment to come down. When the time came for me to go to bed, couldn't sleep as I thought back over everything that had happened not only today but yesterday as well. I just hoped that I hadn't screwed things up with Edward.

**A/N **

**I just wanted to apologize for the delay in the chapter. I promise the time between chapters will not be this long again. I am really hoping to get back on a weekly update schedule but while I can't guarantee that I will guarantee no longer than two weeks between chapters. **


	20. Chapter 20

**DISCLAIMER: Same disclaimer. I don't own anything, just the way I choose to use the characters. **

**Chapter 20 – Learning the Situation**

**EPOV**

I waited impatiently to hear from Rose. She was going to try to talk to Bella and see what is going on with her. The only thing I know for sure is that Bella got into an argument with Alice last night. I tried to find out exactly what happened from Alice but all she would tell me was that they got into an argument and Bella took off.

Bella wouldn't answer her phone for either me or Alice last night and I had hoped to get a chance to talk to her at school today but she was back to her avoiding tactics. To say that I was a little frustrated would be an understatement. I thought Bella was finally starting to believe and trust in me but today just shows that we aren't as far as I had once thought and believed.

Time passed slowly but eventually there was a knock on my bedroom door. I called for the person to come in and was somewhat surprised and relieved to see that it was Rose at the door.

"Hey Rose. How did things go with Bella?"

"You don't waste time," she chuckled. "Seriously, I think things went okay and hopefully she will snap out of the funk she was in today."

"Can you tell me exactly what happened?" I asked.

Rose let out a sigh before she began to speak. "I will tell you up front I don't know exactly what happened between Bella and Alice but I have the gist of what happened there although I do know what happened before then."

"Are you going to tell me?" I asked.

"Normally I might tell you to ask Bella yourself but I have a feeling that wouldn't go anywhere so yeah I will tell you what I know and hopefully that information will help you with Bella." Rose took a breath before she continued; "Apparently Bella has to go visit her mom over fall break,"

"Yeah, she does and she doesn't want to," I interjected.

"That's what Bella said. I don't know why she doesn't want to go but I have a feeling there is a valid reason but it obviously isn't something she felt comfortable talking to me about," she mused.

"Anyway, as you know she has to go visit her mom. Apparently you encouraged her to talk to her dad about her feelings of not wanting to go. Am I right?"

"Yeah, I figured she needed to tell her dad and just so you know I don't know what the complete reason is either but I suspect that Alice does, but anyway."

"Hopefully she will feel secure enough to tell us one day, but as for right now she obviously doesn't. Back to what I was saying. Apparently, Bella tried to talk to her dad last night about not wanting to go to visit her mom and I guess the conversation didn't go well."

"What happened?" I asked.

Rosalie started to hedge. There was something that she was considering whether or not she should tell me. "Rose, what is it? Did she tell you why the conversation didn't go well?"

"She did Edward. I guess when she tried to ask her dad if she really had to go visit her mom he kind of assumed that you were the reason she didn't want to go."

I didn't know how to respond to that. I would never ask Bella to stay away from her family. I mean yeah I was going to miss her while she was gone but I would never ask her not to go just to stay here with me. After a few minutes I snapped out my inner musings and looked at Rose. "Bella doesn't believe that I would want to her not see her family. Does she?"

"No Edward, of course she doesn't. She got upset because I guess her dad insinuated that maybe your relationship with her wasn't necessarily the best relationship," she trailed off.

I gasped because I couldn't fathom why Charlie would believe that. With that information Bella's behavior began to make a little more sense to me, but I couldn't figure out why she would call Alice instead of me and why she was just basically closing herself off from all of us.

"Edward," Rose called.

"Yeah"

"Stop overanalyzing it. Remember you said yourself that you think Alice knows more about what happened in Arizona than you do. Plus, I hate to break it to you but a girl is not going to go to her boyfriend when said boyfriend is said to be a bad influence. A girl is more likely to talk to a friend to get their impression."

"Okay, I get that I guess, but that doesn't explain why she was avoiding me today."

"Truthfully, I don't know everything that went down yesterday. What I do know, however, is that whatever transpired between Bella and Alice caused her to somewhat freak out."

"What do you mean Rose?"

"While Bella wouldn't tell me exactly what happened, I do know that Alice was trying to get her to talk about something she isn't necessarily ready to talk about. That on top of the fact that everything happened when she tried to talk to her dad like you encouraged her, I think it overwhelmed her and the easiest thing for her to do was to retreat into herself. Does that make sense?"

"Yeah it does I guess. I just wish I knew how to make Bella more comfortable with us and for her to feel like she can tell us what is going on with her."

"I know you do, but give her some time. One of the things she is scared about is that you don't feel the same way about her as she does for you."

"Did she tell you that?"

"No, but I can tell that is something she is afraid of and that fear on top of having to go visit her mom has her overwhelmed."

"You are probably right. Thanks for talking to both her and me Rose."

"You're welcome Edward. Besides I like Bella and I am glad I had the opportunity to talk to her again. Hopefully one day I can have the close relationship with her like Alice does," she said wistfully.

"You will. Like you said we just have to be patient."

"Okay, I should get out of here. I will see you at school tomorrow Edward."

"Night Rose. See you tomorrow."

After Rose left I stayed in my room for a while replaying our conversation in my head. I could understand where Bella's hesitation came from; I just wish I knew how to make her not be so hesitant. About half an hour later I wandered downstairs. As I made my way to the kitchen to get something to drink I noticed my mom sitting in the living room reading a book. Part of me wanted to ask her what she thought I could do to make it so Bella wasn't so hesitant with me, but I also didn't want to bother her so I just continued through to grab a drink out of the kitchen.

I grabbed myself a soda and I started to make my way back to my room when my mom stopped me. "Edward," she called.

"Yeah Mom."

"Come sit here for a minute," she said as she patted the spot next to her on the couch. "How has your day been sweetie."

I wasn't sure if I wanted to tell her about what had happened with Bella or not so I said with a shrug, "It's been okay I guess."

My mom cocked her eyebrow at me as if to tell me not to lie to her. "Really," she said.

The look my mom had on her face had me squirming. "Are you sure there isn't something you want to talk to me about. You know you can come to me about anything."

"I know mom, it's just…" I blew out a breath before I continued. "As you know Bella and I have been going out for a while."

"I know sweetie, you couldn't have found a better girl," mom said with a smile.

"Anyway, Bella sometimes has difficulties trusting people around her. I don't know the specifics but something happened while Bella was living with her mom that has made her hesitant to trust people. This is something that we have been working on and I thought we were getting somewhere, but then yesterday I guess she got into an argument with her dad and today it was like our relationship had regressed. She completely shut herself off from everyone and it frustrates me to no end because I don't know what to do to make her trust in me, in us."

"Did you talk to her about it?"

"No I haven't mom, she has been completely avoiding me. Although I did find out tonight from Rose that apparently my name came up during her argument with her dad and Rose thinks that is part of the reason she was keeping to herself." I told my mom.

"Do you know what her argument with her dad was about?"

"Yeah, and honestly I feel bad about it because indirectly the argument was my fault."

"How do you mean?"

"Well Bella is going to see her mom during fall break and she doesn't want to go so I encouraged her to tell her dad how she was feeling and that she didn't want to go. Anyway I guess when she did tell him he insinuated that I was trying to make her not see her mom. That's not what I wanted, but I thought that maybe if Bella could explain her feelings to her dad then she would feel better and it seems like all I did was make things worse for her." I sighed.

My mom put her arm around me. "Edward, this isn't your fault. Unfortunately while the conversation didn't turn out the way you expected it to, you did the right thing to encourage Bella to talk to her dad. Give Bella some time and remind her that you are there for her. Things will work out. While she doesn't want to visit her mom, maybe there is a reason that Charlie wants her to go. You just need to be there for her and let her know that you aren't going anywhere."

"Thanks mom," I told her as I gave her a kiss on the cheek. "I'm going to go upstairs and finish my homework."

I made my way back to my room as I thought about everything both Rose and my mom had said to me. I knew they were both right, but I couldn't help but wish that I knew everything that had happened to Bella before so that I could completely understand what she was going through instead of trying to piece things together with the information that I did have.

I decided not to worry too much and to just get ready for bed. Before I climbed into bed, however, I wanted Bella to know that I wasn't mad at her so I decided to text her.

**Bella, I just wanted to wish you a good night. I hope your evening went well. Sweet dreams – E xx**

I didn't expect a response so I was surprised when my phone went off not 5 minutes later.

_Thanks Edward. Night, I will talk to you tomorrow – B xxx_

Relieved that Bella responded I rolled over and went to sleep.

When I woke up I couldn't wait to see Bella. I was hoping that things would start going back to normal. With that thought in mind I shot Bella a text asking her if I could pick her up. I was happy when I received a text back telling me that she would love it if I picked her up. I really hoped that was a sign that things would hopefully be going back to what they were like before the weekend.

When I got to Bella's house she was just coming out the door. I got out of the car and went around to open the passenger door for her. As she came to the car, Bella gave me a shy smile.

"Good morning Edward. Thank you for offering to give me a ride," she said.

Before I responded. I pulled her into a hug and gave her a kiss. "Morning baby, you don't have to thank me for picking you up. Besides I missed you yesterday." I told her sincerely.

Bella looked away from me like she was ashamed. I didn't want her to feel bad so I grabbed her chin lightly and made her look at me. "Baby, don't look like that. I didn't mean for you to feel bad. I miss you anytime you are away from me."

"I'm sorry Edward. I feel bad for how I acted yesterday."

"Bella, there is nothing to apologize for. I understand that you were having a bad day. We are all entitled to have bad days baby. Please just try to remember that you can come to me if you are having a bad day because I want to be there for you."

"Okay," was all she said as she continued to look at the ground.

Not wanting to make her feel any worse than she obviously already did, I said, "Shall we go and get ourselves educated?"

That got a smile out of Bella and once she was seat in her seat I went around to get in the driver's seat. I grabbed Bella's hand as I started to drive to school and we just chatted about inconsequential things. As much as I wanted to talk to Bella about what happened with her dad, I didn't want to make her uncomfortable.

When we got to school I opened Bella's door for her and we walked hand in hand toward the building. Once we were inside we headed toward Bella's locker. As Bella was getting her books out of her locker the rest of the gang arrived and started walking toward us. When Bella saw Alice coming our way she started to stiffen up in my arms.

"Bella, is everything okay?" I asked her.

"Yeah," she told me although I could tell that she wasn't telling me the truth.

While I hated that Bella wasn't necessarily comfortable around Alice, I knew that something happened that only the two of them knew about and I had to trust Bella. "Babe, we can go if you want to."

"No, it's fine," she told me.

"Are you sure?"

"Yep," she said as she leaned up to give me a kiss.

"Good morning guys," Alice said as she made her way to Bella's locker.

"Morning," Bella replied as I nodded my head at my sister.

Part of me was afraid that Alice was going to call Bella on whatever happened between the two of them so I was surprised when Alice said, "so how are you doing this morning Bella? Are you ready for the literature test we have today?"

"I'm doing pretty good Alice. I think I am as ready as I am going to be for the test. How about you, are you ready?"

"I hope so," Alice replied.

At that the first bell rang and I pulled away from Bella. "Bella I have to run to my locker before class. I will talk to you later." I said to her as I gave her a quick kiss.

"Okay, I will see you later," she replied.

I hurried to my locker because if I didn't I knew I wasn't going to make it to class on time. As it was I barely made it into my seat before the bell rang.

"Cutting it a little close aren't we?" Emmett asked me.

"I guess," I replied with a shrug.

Since Emmett had seen Bella and me he just grinned at me and turned his attention to the front of the class as the teacher attempted to gain the classes attention. Class drug by slowly because I was anxious to see Bella. For some reason I had a bad feeling that something was going to go wrong. I didn't know what but I just hoped that it didn't have anything to do with Bella because I didn't know how much more she could take.

I was ecstatic when lunchtime finally rolled around. The morning had drug by at an agonizing pace. I noticed that Bella was not at her locker so I headed to the cafeteria. When I entered the cafeteria I couldn't control the smile my smile when I saw her sitting at the table with Rose and Emmett. After I grabbed my lunch I set my tray down beside her and gave her a quick hug as I sat down next to her.

"How was your morning baby?" I asked.

Emmett, being the smartass he was responded, "It was fabulous darling but I missed you so much." Emmett said this as he acted like he was going to kiss me.

I punched him in the arm as I found myself fighting a smirk. I might have been more upset if I didn't seem Bella almost rolling in hysterics at Emmett's antics. I would be the butt of Emmett's jokes if I continued to see her smile the way she was.

After I flipped Emmett off, I turned to Bella and asked, "Now that we know how Emmett's morning was, how was your morning Bella?"

She gave me a small smile before replying, "It was pretty good. How was yours?"

"Long, but it's better now that I get to spend some time with you."

She just smiled at me and her face flushed in the blush that I adore. We spent the rest of lunch chatting about classes. I was glad to see that some of the awkwardness between Bella and Alice seemed to have dissipated. I knew that Bella was still a little on edge but I was glad to see that things were better than they were this morning.

When lunch was over Bella and I made our way to physics. We had a substitute so we were given a free period to work on whatever. Normally Bella and I would have spent time talking but I knew that Bella was worried about her literature test so we sat there quietly both studying. After class we parted ways and I told her I would meet her at her locker after her final class.

Like the morning the rest of my afternoon seemed to drag. Despite how well things seemed to be at lunch I couldn't help the feeling that something was going to go wrong. After my last class I made my way to my locker so that I could get my stuff and meet Bella. Jasper was waiting for me when I got there.

"What's up Jasper?"

"Not much. I'm glad the day is over though," he told me.

"That makes two of us."

"So, did you hear about the party at Paul's house on Friday?" Jasper asked me.

"Yeah I heard about it. So are you and Alice going?" I asked him.

"Alice wants to go, but she says she only wants to go if we all go. So how about you, are you going to go?" he asked.

While part of me wanted to go and spend the night hanging out with our friends, I just wasn't sure. "I don't know Jasper. I want to but I need to talk to Bella because she leaves for her mom's on Saturday and I'm not sure she will be up for it or if her dad will let her go." I told him honestly.

"I understand that," he said. "Let me know after you talk to her but it's cool no matter what."

"Sounds good. Hey I gotta go. I am meeting Bella at her locker. I will talk to you later." I told him as I made my way down the hall.

As I got closer to Bella's locker I heard voices that made me want to hit someone. I heard Lauren and Jessica and it sounded like they were talking to Bella.

"So it must suck to know that your parents can't stand you and force one another to have to deal with you," Lauren sneered.

Right as the words left Lauren's mouth I came around the corner and my eyes locked with Bella's. I gave her a smile before I cleared my throat alerting the skanks to my presence. Lauren spun around and her face dropped when she saw me behind her.

"Hey Edward," she tried to purr seductively.

Instead of responding to her I walked over to Bella and put my arms around her. "Hey baby, sorry I'm late. Jasper caught me at my locker." I told her.

"It's okay," she told me as she kept her eyes trained on the ground.

I wasn't going to have those bitches make her feel bad so I asked her, "are you ready to go beautiful?"

"Sure," she replied.

As we turned to exit the hallway, I looked back at Lauren and gave her a look to say that she was going to regret messing with Bella. Bella continued to walk quietly next to me as we left the building. Right before she got into the car I pulled her into a searing kiss.

"What was that for?" she asked.

"I just want to remind you how much I love you and how special you are," I told her truthfully.

"Thanks," she said as she ducked her head and got into the car.

The ride back to her house was quiet. When we got there her dad's car was in the drive so we sat there instead of getting out. I could tell that Bella still wasn't over whatever went on between her and her dad and I was more than happy to keep her in my car a little longer. While we sat there I decided to broach the subject of what Lauren had said.

"Bella, you know that what Lauren said isn't true."

"Yeah, I know," she replied without looking at me.

"I'm serious Bella, Lauren is jealous of you and her way of dealing with it is to try to hurt you by spouting lies. You are such a wonderful person that your mom is lucky that you are visiting her and I know that your dad is happy that you are with him." I tell her.

Bella doesn't respond but it looks like she is considering what I tell her. Instead of letting her continue to stew about what Lauren said I decide to ask her about the party. "So Bella, did you hear that Paul is having a party Friday night. I know you are leaving on Saturday but I was wondering if you wanted to go to the party."

Bella bites her lip as I ask her this. After a few minutes she looks up at me and sighs, "I would love to Edward, but I will have to check with Charlie first. Can I let you know tomorrow?"

"Sure babe."

Then Bella sigh and says, "Well I guess I should get inside. Thank you for the ride Edward."

"I told you already, there is nothing to thank me for. I love spending any time with you I can." I tell her with a smile.

I'm a little surprised that Bella leans over and gives me a quick kiss before she gets out of the car. Despite the smile on her face, I can still see the sadness in her eyes as she walks toward the house.

As I pull away I think about what Lauren had been saying to Bella. While I am extremely pissed about what the bitch said to Bella, I still had to wonder where her and Jessica seemed to get their information. I wasn't sure but I did know one thing. I was going to make her pay for treating Bella the way she did. The question was how, and when?


	21. Chapter 21

**DISCLAIMER: Same disclaimer. I don't own anything, just the way I choose to use the characters. **

**Chapter 21 – Dread and Explanations**

**BPOV**

I felt better after my talk with Rosalie. In fact that night, despite the fact that my dad and I still weren't really speaking to one another, I slept pretty well. I had still worried about Edward being mad at me but I decided I needed to trust that Rose was telling me the truth about things being better.

When Edward picked me up for school the next morning I was nervous. I didn't want him to be mad at me but I also wasn't ready to tell him the whole story. My heart and head were in a battle about whether or not Edward would finally give up on me once he knew the whole truth. I tried to put those worries out of my mind as we drove to school. Once we got there we made our way toward my locker so I could get my books.

We stood there talking and all of a sudden I saw Alice coming toward me. I stiffened because I wasn't ready to talk to her yet. I know she didn't mean any harm when she tried to convince me to tell Charlie about Renee but I'm not ready. I don't know if I will ever be ready.

I was pleasant when Alice talked to me but I kept it generic because I really didn't know what to say. I was really glad when the bell rang signaling my need to get to class. I took a deep breath as I headed toward my classroom. I had to get my emotions under control because I couldn't afford to mess up my literature test today.

Thankfully the day passed by pretty uneventfully. I'm pretty sure I did well on my test and I was able to avoid any uncomfortable conversations without having to shut myself off entirely from my friends. The entire day went by rather quickly but I was more than ready for it to be over so I could go home.

Edward was going to meet me at my locker after my last class. I slowly made my way to my locker relishing the fact that the day was over. I hoped to get to spend a little time with Edward before we separated for the night. I was lost in my thoughts of Edward so I didn't notice Lauren and Jessica in the hallway with me until I heard their voices.

"Lauren, I can't believe that fall break is almost here. What are you planning to do?" Jessica asked.

"Well, my parents are taking me for a spa trip up in Seattle and on a shopping spree. Doesn't that sound like so much fun Jess?"

"Oh my God. You are so lucky Lauren. Your parents love you so much."

I just stood there gathering my stuff out of my locker as I pretended not to hear them. I had a feeling that they were trying to goad me but I was determined not to let it work or let them win this time. I clenched my teeth when I heard the next thing out of Lauren's mouth.

"So it must suck to know that your parents can't stand you and force one another to have to deal with you," Lauren sneered as she looked right at me.

Part of me wanted to cry but then I looked up and saw Edward over their shoulders. He gave me a smile before he cleared his throat alerting Lauren and Jessica to his presence. I was never happier then I was at that moment.

"Hey Edward," Lauren tried to purr seductively after she noticed Edward standing there.

Edward refused to acknowledge Lauren and instead he walked over to me and put his arms around me.

"Hey baby, sorry I'm late. Jasper caught me at my locker." Edward said.

"It's okay," I told him as I continued to look down not wanting to see the looks on Lauren and Jessica's faces.

Edward gave me a kiss and asked, "Are you ready to go beautiful?"

"Sure."

Edward turned me and we started walking out of the building. As we got to his car, Edward stopped me and pulled me to him before he gave me a searing kiss. No matter how many times Edward kisses me I don't think I will ever get used to the feeling of weakness that I feel at this moment.

"What was that for?" I asked.

"I just want to remind you how much I love you and how special you are," Edward said, making me blush.

"Thanks," I replied before I ducked my head and sat in the car.

The ride back to my house was quiet. I wanted to apologize again for what happened yesterday but I knew that Edward would not want me to apologize no matter how much I believed it was needed. As we turned the corner I held back a groan when I saw my father's cruiser in the driveway. I love my father but I really want to spend some time with Edward since in a few days I am being forced to go visit my mom. Instead of getting out of the car like I should have when we parked, I sat there because I just couldn't bring myself to go into the house right away.

Edward and I sat there in silence before he decided to break it. "Bella, you know that what Lauren said isn't true."

"Yeah, I know," I told him although since I didn't believe it I couldn't look at him.

"I'm serious Bella, Lauren is jealous of you and her way of dealing with it is to try to hurt you by spouting lies. You are such a wonderful person that your mom is lucky that you are visiting her and I know that your dad is happy that you are with him." Edward says.

I don't know what to tell Edward so I just sit there and contemplate what he said. I can't for the life of me figure out why Lauren would be jealous of me other than the fact that Edward was dating me. Hell I still had a hard time trying to figure out what Edward sees in me because I know I am nothing special.

Edward must decide that he doesn't like the quiet because he clears his throat a few minutes later. "So Bella, did you hear that Paul is having a party Friday night. I know you are leaving on Saturday but I was wondering if you wanted to go to the party."

I can't believe that Edward wants me to go to a party with him. Won't I embarrass him? I find myself nibbling on my lip as I think about what he has asked me. I look at him and see the hope in his eyes. I know that while I may want to go it is ultimately up to Charlie. I sigh because I'm sure Edward isn't going to like my answer. "I would love to Edward, but I will have to check with Charlie first. Can I let you know tomorrow?"

"Sure babe." Edward replies.

I look up and notice the time. I sigh, "Well I guess I should get inside. Thank you for the ride Edward."

"I told you already, there is nothing to thank me for. I love spending any time with you I can." Edward tells me.

I really want to go to the party with Edward because I know it will be the last time I get to see him before I have to leave. Unfortunately I have a hard time believing that Charlie is going to let me go without a fight. Before I move to get out of the car I lean over and give Edward a kiss.

I slowly made my way into the house. When I got inside Charlie was in his ever present place watching television. "Hey Dad," I said to him.

"Hey Bella. Aren't you home a little later than usual?"

"Sorry Dad. Edward and I were talking and I guess maybe we lost track of time." I apologize.

"Hmph," Charlie snorts. "Don't you think that maybe you are spending a little too much time with that boy?"

"I thought you liked Edward?"

"I don't dislike him per se, Bella. I am still having a little trouble with the fact that he tried to convince you not to go visit your mother."

"For the last time Charlie, Edward had nothing to do with my not wanting to go visit Renee." I seethed.

I could tell that Charlie was mad about me sassing back at him and especially about me using his name, but I really didn't care. "I'm going to start dinner so I can go to my room and do homework." I say before I leave the room.

Since I wanted to spend as little time with Charlie as possible I made hamburgers and threw some frozen fries in the oven. By the time it was done I had no appetite but I knew I had to eat or Charlie would get even angrier with me.

"Dinner's ready," I called to him as I sat down at the table.

Not even two minutes later Charlie was sitting at the table across from me. He looked like he might want to say something to me but I just kept my head down to avoid making eye contact with him.

He cleared his throat a few times but I refused to look at him. Maybe I was being childish but he refused to listen to me and took every opportunity to blame things on Edward that Edward had no part in. When I was finished eating I got up and started to do dishes.

Charlie cleared his throat before he spoke, "Bells since you cooked I will do dishes."

"Fine," I replied. "I will just go do my homework then so that I don't have to worry about anything while I am gone."

With that I made my way out of the kitchen and took my bag upstairs. I spread my books out on my bed and got to work on my homework. I made the decision that I would tell Edward I couldn't go on Friday but I would encourage him to go without me. As much as I wanted to spend my final night before I had to spend a week with Renee with Edward I refused to let him come here and be treated like crap by Charlie.

By the time I was done with my homework I was more than ready to go to bed. I got up and brushed my teeth as I changed into my pajamas. I crawled into bed and put my IPod on. As I was listening to the soothing sounds of the ocean I noticed Charlie's shadow as he was walking upstairs. I saw the shadow pause in front of my door for a minute or so before he moved on and made his way to bed.

I was glad when I got up the next morning that Charlie had left for the day. I wasn't ready to talk to him yet. I got ready for school and just as I was rinsing my juice glass I heard Edward pull up outside. I rushed outside to meet him and threw my arms around his neck.

"Good morning," I said.

"Morning baby. How was your night?" he asked.

"It was okay I guess." I said with a shrug. I couldn't let him know that Charlie was blaming him for stuff he had nothing to do with.

"Are you sure? I'm here if you need to talk about anything." Edward said as he gave me a kiss.

"I know babe. Really it's nothing. I promise."

"Alright. So shall we go to another fun filled day of school?" he asked as we pulled off toward the school.

I just smiled at him and sat back as we made our way toward the school. When we pulled up I noticed the rest of the gang waiting for us. Alice was the first to bombard us when we got out of the car.

"Did you ask her?" she asked Edward.

"No, I didn't get a chance," Edward replied with a chuckle.

"Ask me what." I said confused.

"Edward was supposed to ask you about the party Friday night. You can go can't you." Alice replied.

I knew this conversation was going to come up with Edward but I had hoped that we would be alone when we had it. As if he could sense my discomfort Edward said, "Alice I will talk to Bella about it and let you know later. Now we should get to class."

With that Edward steered me away from a now pouting Alice and walked me to my class. "Sorry about that. I didn't know she was going to bombard you," he said.

"Um, it's okay. Could we discuss this later when there aren't so many people around?" I asked him nervously as I bit my lip.

"Sure baby. Do you want to do it after school or do you want to meet at the library during lunch?" he asked me.

"How about the library. I need to get home right after school so lunch would probably be better." I said.

"Lunch it is then." By this time we had made our way to my first class. He gave me a kiss before he said, "until lunch, beautiful."

I couldn't control the smile that adorned my face at Edward calling me beautiful. I found myself lost in my thoughts for the first half of my class. When the teacher started talking about a paper that could be done over fall break as extra credit I found myself listening while most everyone else was groaning. While the others seemed to think this opportunity was designed to put a cramp in their fall break plans I saw it as an opportunity to avoid spending time with Renee and Phil. It was a winning proposition to me.

After the first class my morning started to go by too quickly. While on one hand I couldn't wait to see Edward, I didn't know what I was going to tell him about Friday. I had been hoping to avoid telling him about my conversation with Charlie. There is the possibility that Alice told him, but I still hoped she had kept my confidence.

Before I knew it lunch was upon us and I slowly made my way toward the library. I had decided to take things by ear. I would decide how much I would tell Edward based upon his reaction.

Once I got to the library I made my way to one of the tables in the back corner. This is where Edward and I always came when we would study in the library so he would know where to find me. I sat at the table and pulled a book out while I waited for him. Not even two minutes later I looked up and saw Edward coming toward me smiling. I couldn't help myself, I smiled back at him.

"Hey baby, how was your morning?" he asked.

"It was okay, but I missed you." I told him. Right after I said it I felt the blush making its way up my face. I couldn't believe I said that out loud.

"I missed you too baby," he responded as he gave me a chaste kiss.

"So," he started. "Were you able to talk to your dad about the party?"

Right then I made the decision to tell him everything that had happened with Charlie the other night. I needed him to understand that the reason I was not going was not because of him but rather for him.

"Actually, before we discuss the party can we discuss something else?" I asked.

"Sure babe, what's up?" he asked with uncertainty in his voice.

"Please don't worry Edward. I just wanted to explain a little about why I was distant the other day before we discuss the party."

"Baby, I already told you that you don't have to explain yourself," he started before I put my finger to his lips to stop him.

"I know Edward. I want to. I want you to understand what I am thinking." I tell him.

"Okay."

I took a deep breath before I launched into an explanation of what happened with Charlie and how he blamed Edward for me not wanting to see my mom. When I got done I looked up at Edward and he wiped away the tears that had begun to fall.

"Shhh baby, don't cry. You did nothing wrong. I'm sorry you had to go through that with your father," he said.

"It's not your fault," I sniffled. "I just hate that he is blaming you for something that you had nothing to do with."

Edward pulled me into his arms and he rubbed soothing circles into my back. Before we could get to a discussion about the party the bell rang and we had to head back to class. "Are you okay?" Edward asked.

"Yeah, I feel better now that you know," I tell him truthfully.

"Never be afraid to talk to me. I want to be here for you," he said as he gave me a kiss on the forehead before we made our way to class. After class we separated and decided to meet at Edward's car after our last classes. The rest of the day went by slowly because I couldn't wait to see Edward.

When the final bell of the day rang I didn't take too much time getting my stuff and making my way out to Edward's car. As I got near the car I saw Edward talking to Emmett and Rose as he waited for me. I couldn't help the smile that graced my face when I say my great boyfriend. While I was still dreading telling him I couldn't go to the party I felt so much lighter after talking to him about what went down with Charlie.

When Edward saw me he smiled and waved at me. I waved back and started walking a little faster as I made my way over to the car. "Hey guys," I said as I reached everyone.

"Hey," was the collective response.

Edward came up behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist. I could stand like this with him forever. He and Emmett were discussing some hiking trip they wanted to take next week since the weather was supposed to be nice. Rose and I just kind of stood there and listened while our men made their plans. Neither of us felt the need to talk. That is the one thing I like about Rose, her and I didn't feel the need to fill every silence.

A few minutes later Emmett and Edward wrapped up their conversation. "You ready to go babe," Edward said to me.

Since I was still wrapped up in his arms I just nodded my head against his chest. Then we said our goodbyes and Edward put me in the passenger seat before going over and taking his seat. The conversation on the way to my house revolved around our classes. I told him about the extra credit assignment and how while everyone else seemed upset by the assignment how I was looking forward to it. He nodded and said he could understand my feelings.

All too soon we pulled up in front of my house. I let out a sigh of relief when I saw that Charlie wasn't home. I really wasn't ready for Edward to leave. When I looked at him I could see that he also seemed to be relieved that Charlie wasn't home. I knew that I needed to tell him about the party so I turned to look at him before I began.

"Edward, can we discuss the party?" I asked.

"You can't go can you," he said.

While I was mad at Charlie for how he was acting I didn't want Edward to be mad at him for something he didn't do. I put my hand on his cheek before I said, "Truthfully, I never asked him."

Edward looked confused and a little hurt by my admission. "Don't you want to go? We don't have to go if you don't want to," he said.

"Edward, I do want to go," I started before Edward interrupted me.

"Then I don't understand, why didn't you ask your dad?"

"Let me explain." I implored.

Edward nodded to me to let me know to continue. I took a deep breath before I continued my explanation. "Like I said, I want to go, but I didn't ask Charlie and I don't think I am going to."

Edward looked like he was going to interrupt so I put my hand up to stop him. "Edward, do you remember what we talked about during lunch today?" I asked and he nodded.

"Well, last night when I got inside Charlie was upset because I was later than normal getting in the house. You see he is still blaming you for me not wanting to visit Renee. I can't ask him to let me go out the night before I am supposed to leave. I'm afraid that if I don't just lay low until after I get back from Arizona that Charlie is going to continue to take his anger out on you and that he might forbid me from seeing you." I said as the tears started falling.

Edward wiped the tears from my face. "Bella, I'm sorry you are going through all of this. Its okay, I'm not mad. We won't go to the party."

I shook my head because I didn't want him to stay with me out of obligation. I wanted him to have fun. I looked him in the eye and said, "Edward I want you to go to the party. The rest of our friends will be there and I want you to go and have fun."

Edward started to argue but I stopped him. "Please do this for me. I want you to go and have fun. I want one of us to have a good fall break and then you can tell me all about it when I get home." I begged him.

Edward looked like he still wanted to argue but he said, "I don't want to go without you but I will talk to the others and think about it. How is that?"

"That's all I ask," I tell him. After that we sat there for a few more minutes before I moved to get out of the car. "As much as I don't want to, I have to go make dinner. Talk to you in the morning," I said.

"Sure beautiful," Edward replied before pulling me into a kiss.

After I got out of Edward's car I made my way into the house. I found a message from Charlie stating that he was working late so I just made myself a sandwich and made my way up to my bedroom. I made sure I had my lights off before Charlie got home. I still didn't want to talk to him and I knew he wouldn't bother me if he thought I was already in bed.

The rest of the week went by quickly. Edward had begrudgingly agreed to go to the party without me. I assured him several times that I wanted him to go and have a good time. After all I was going to be leaving early Saturday morning so I would probably end up in bed early anyway.

Sadly Friday flew by all too quickly. At the end of the day Edward drove me home like normal. We sat there kissing in his car since Charlie wasn't home yet. I couldn't stop the tears that escaped from my eyes as I thought about how I wasn't going to get to see Edward for the next week. Not only wasn't I going to get to see him, I was going to be stuck with Renee and Phil. I could only hope that they didn't decide to take out their anger on me while I am there. I don't know how I would explain those injuries to Edward. Edward noticed that I got lost in my thoughts because he said, "Hey baby, where'd you go?"

"Sorry," I said through tears. "I was just thinking about how much I am going to miss you while I'm gone."

"You can text me or call me baby."

"I know." I sniffled.

Edward wiped my tears. "It's only a week. We will get through this, besides then when you get back we will have to make up for lost time," he said as he waggled his eyebrows.

I couldn't help but laugh at him. He knew just what to do to make me smile. Before long I saw Charlie come around the corner so I knew it was time to say goodbye. "Bye Edward, I'm going to miss you." I said as I hugged him tightly.

"I'm going to miss you too beautiful. Remember, if you need me I am just a phone call away."

"Okay," I said as he walked me to the door. Before he left Edward gave me another kiss.

"Have a safe flight. Talk to you soon beautiful," he said as he turned to go back to his car.

As Edward pulled away from the curb I made my way into the house. Charlie was waiting for me but I couldn't find it in myself to talk to him. I made my way to the kitchen and started dinner. Since we were both going to be gone I decided to just make leftovers.

As we were eating Charlie decided that he had had enough of us not talking. "Bella, enough is enough, you can't avoid talking to me forever," he said.

I took a deep breath before I responded. "What would you like to talk about?" I asked him.

"I get that you are mad about having to visit your mom, but it isn't fair to take it out on me or her. She really wants to see you and it isn't right for you to not want to go visit her just because of your boyfriend."

I snort at what he says. "Whatever you want to believe. It's not like you would actually listen to me anyway." I reply.

"How can I listen to you Bella? You refuse to talk to me. You have made sure you are in bed when I get home every night this week."

"Did you ever think that I have been avoiding you because I don't feel like fighting? When I tried to tell you I didn't want to go instead of asking me why you accused Edward of being the reason. Well guess what he is the reason I was talking to you about it because he believed that you would listen to me, but rather you just made your own decision and decided that he was bad for me when in fact he was the only person who has actually listened to my feelings on this matter." I yelled.

I stormed out of the room and went to my bedroom where I proceeded to go through my suitcase and make sure I had everything I needed packed. After about ten minutes there was a knock on my door. "Bells, can I come in?" Charlie called.

"Sure," I mumbled.

"Bella, I'm sorry. You're right; I did jump to conclusions the other night when you brought up not going to your mom's house. You had never expressed any hesitance before so I decided to blame Edward. I'm sorry for that but you still have to go. Your mom wants to see you and it isn't fair to deny her this time with her daughter," he stated.

I fought the urge to roll my eyes. I didn't know if everything he said was a lie but I did know the part about Renee wanting me to visit was a lie. The only thing Renee wanted from me was for me to act as her maid and punching bag. I just continued packing because I really didn't know what to say to him.

"Why don't you spend time with Edward tonight. I know it's my fault you haven't spent much time with him this week and I'm sorry for that."

"Actually, Edward and the rest of them went out so he isn't even home."

"Why didn't you ask if you could go with him?" Charlie asked before he put his hand up. "Never mind, I know why," he said with a sad chuckle.

"It's okay; I wouldn't have a way to get to them anyway."

"Do you know where they went?" Charlie asked.

"Yeah."

"Well then why don't you take my truck and go meet up with them. All I ask is that you be home early because we have to leave bright and early in the morning."

"Okay," I said before I gave him a quick hug of thanks. I thought of calling Edward to let him know I was coming but I decided that I wanted to surprise him.

I drove to Paul's house. I could tell that the party was in full swing when I arrived. I took a deep breath before I got out of the truck and made my way into the house.

I couldn't believe how crowded it was inside. I looked around for Edward or really any of my friends. Finally I came across Angela.

"Bella, I didn't know you were coming," she said.

"I wasn't but my dad changed his mind so here I am. Have you seen Edward or any of the others around?" I asked.

"The last I saw them they were all in the living room," Angela told me.

"Great thanks. By the way if I don't see you again tonight I hope you have a great break." I told her.

"You too," she replied.

I made my way through the hoards of people to get to the living room. When I finally saw Edward I was about to call to him when I noticed those around him. Edward was standing in front of a girl leaning against the wall. He was leaning in a hand on either side of her head and it looked like they were having an intimate conversation or that he might be getting ready to kiss her. At first I couldn't tell who the girl was but then she moved her head and looked straight at me and smiled. It was Lauren.

I fought to stay upright as I looked around because there had to be an explanation for his stance. He wouldn't cheat on me, especially with her. Would he? As I perused the living room I saw Emmett, Jasper, Alice and Rose standing not too far from Edward and they were all smiling. Oh my God they were all in on it. I can't believe I have been played.

I had to get out of there. I could tell my dinner trying to come back up. I made it out to the truck before I lost my dinner. I knew I couldn't go home because then Charlie would believe he was right in the first place. I drove around until enough time had passed and then I made my way home. Luckily when I got there Charlie was already asleep. I crawled into my bed and cried myself to sleep.

All too soon Charlie was telling me to get up. As I went to grab my cell phone Charlie stopped me. "Bella, your mom called last night and she asked that you leave your cell phone here. She said she wants to spend special time with you this week."

Normally I would have argued but after what I saw last night I knew there was nobody I would need to talk to while I was away so I shut it off and placed it back on my dresser. "Okay, let's go," I said.

For the first time since I found out about having to go back to Arizona I welcomed the trip. I didn't even care if Renee decided to use me as a punching bag. After all I don't have anyone who would care here.

A/N I** apologize for the delay in posting this chapter. It seems every time I go to post this weekend Ffn starts acting up. First Friday it was down all day and now today when I got revisions done. **


	22. Chapter 22

**DISCLAIMER: Same disclaimer. I don't own anything, just the way I choose to use the characters. **

**Chapter 22 – Mistakes and Missing Her**

**EPOV**

This week has flown by too quickly. Once Bella decided to talk to me about what went on with her dad things flowed between us much better. While I knew a little bit from what Rose told me I was glad that Bella had the faith to talk to me herself. Unfortunately, since her dad believes I'm the reason she doesn't want to go visit her mom, our time together has been limited this week.

I have spent the week determined to stay home tonight and not go to the party. It was Bella who finally convinced me to go. As I got ready to go out with the others I thought about the conversation that finally convinced me to go to the party.

_Bella and I were sitting in my car after school. Luckily Charlie wasn't home so we got to spend a little extra time together. I knew that once she got out of the car I wasn't going to see her again until she returned after break. I was caressing her face as tears started to flow down her cheeks. _

"_I can't believe I have to leave tomorrow," she said through her tears. _

"_Neither can I, but remember it's only a week and I will be here waiting for you when you get back," I tried to assure her. _

"_Edward," she said. "Will you do something for me?"_

"_What baby?"_

"_Will you go out with our friends tonight, and promise me to have a good time," she begged. _

_We had had this conversation many times over the course of the week. I had assured her that I didn't want to go to the party if she wasn't going to be there. I had told her that I wouldn't have fun without her there so there was no use in me going. I started shaking my head before she put her hands on both my cheeks and made me look at her. _

"_Edward, please do this for me. I know you will have fun with Emmett, Jasper, and the girls. I need to know that one of us is having fun. I need something to look forward to when I get back. Please promise me you will go and have fun so you can tell me about all the stupid stuff people did when I get home."_

_I couldn't stand to see the tears in her eyes as she begged me so I promised her I would go. After I made the promise we sat there and held each other until her dad came home. Once our goodbyes were said I made my way home so that I could get ready to go to the party. _

When I was finished getting ready I made my way downstairs to meet up with the others. It had been decided that we were all going to go together so that we only had to worry about one vehicle.

"Hey guys," I called as I made my way into the living room.

"Edward, glad you decided to come with us tonight," Emmett said.

"Yeah Edward, I'm glad you decided to come. Not that I'm complaining but what made you change your mind," Jasper inquired.

I sighed because I figured they would give me shit when I told them. "Truthfully, Bella did."

Instead of saying anything they both just kind of looked at me as if asking for an explanation. "What do you mean?" Jasper finally asked.

"Well you guys know that Bella is being forced to go visit her mom for break. Anyway, she figures she isn't going to have a good time so she begged me to go out with you guys and have fun so that I can tell her about it when she gets back." I said.

I hadn't heard Rose and Alice enter the room until they let out a collective "Awww."

I still figured the guys were going to give me shit so I braced myself when I turned back around. Instead of giving me shit I was surprised when Emmett said, "Well I'm glad you are going. I agree we need to have fun for Bella although it would be more fun if she was with us."

With that we decided to make our way to Emmett's jeep. Once we got to Paul's house everyone else grabbed drinks. I had decided that I would be the designated driver tonight so I was drinking a coke. After we all had something to drink we made our way through the house as we talked to people along the way.

When we got to the living room we found placed to sit while we talked. We found ourselves laughing at all the people who were already drunk before 8:30. As I was people watching my eyes fell upon Lauren and Jessica and my mind started to work. I leaned over to Rose and said, "Hey Rose, how would you feel if we put Lauren and Jessica in their place for all the shit they have put Bella through."

She obviously hadn't seen them yet because she turned her head to see where I was looking. When she spotted them she got a gleam in her eye. "Sounds like a plan to me. What have you got in mind?"

Truthfully I hadn't given it too much thought yet so I didn't have a plan and I told her as much. We sat there for a minute before she got a smile on her face and said, "I got it."

"Okay, I'm listening," I said.

"Now before you say anything hear me out," she started. I immediately started to question whatever Rose's plan was.

I sat there for a few minutes before Rose said anything. "We all know that Lauren has a crush on you," she started.

"Uh huh."

"Well we need to use that to our advantage. However, it will require you to flirt with her a little bit."

"No way," I said.

"Edward you said you would listen so you need to hear me out." Rose said.

"You better have one hell of a plan if you expect me to even pretend to flirt with her." I stated.

"I do, don't worry. My plan will not only get Lauren to back off on Bella but it will give us some ammunition to use against her if she doesn't back off."

"Fine, I'm listening," I huff. By this time the rest of the gang was listening in on our conversation.

"Like I said Edward you need to pretend to flirt with Lauren. Make her believe that it is really her you want to be with and get her talking about all the shit she has said and done to Bella. Get her to tell you where she got her information. Once we get that information then you can turn on her and tell her what you really think about her. Tell her how disgusting she is. You get the message."

"Okay, I get what your goal is with this, but even if I get her to tell me the stuff how does that help Bella. Ultimately it will be her word against mine if it comes to that later." I said.

"That is where the rest of us come in," Rose stated.

I gave her a look that clearly said I didn't know where she was coming from. She must have noticed the look because she said, "Don't give me that look Edward. We aren't going to leave you alone with the skank. In fact we are going to be right beside you. As for it being your word against hers, I have that taken care of." Rose said smugly.

"How?" I asked.

"First, like I said we will be right beside you so we should be able to hear the conversation. If that isn't enough I also plan on using one of our phones to record the conversation. Once you are done talking to her we will let her know that we recorded the conversation."

Everyone agreed to the plan, but I also knew that I wouldn't be able to do this without some alcohol in me so Jasper passed me a glass with vodka in it. I downed the cup of vodka and another one before I turned to the rest of them. "Okay, let's get this over with."

I looked around and noticed that Lauren was watching me from the other side of the room. I beckoned her over to me and she strutted over with what was supposed to be sexy walk. I fought the urge to roll my eyes but I could hear Emmett and Jasper behind me snickering.

When Lauren got over to where we were standing she said, in what she thought was a sexy voice, "Hey Edward."

"Lauren," I replied.

"So, where is your little girlfriend," she sneered as she ran a finger down the side of my face.

I suppressed the shudder at having Lauren's hands on me but knew I had to keep going for Bella's sake. "She's not here," I said with a smirk.

Then Lauren leaned against the wall and I placed one of my hands on either side of her head. I leaned forward like I wanted to kiss her and I whispered, "So, can you make me forget about her?"

"Oh yes, when I'm done you won't even remember her name."

"Oh really. I must say I used to be upset by how you would make fun of Bella, but lately I have come to appreciate it. She really can be clingy." I said.

I noticed Lauren smile over my shoulder so I figured it was working and I continued. "I have wondered, however, where you get all your information," Lauren purred. Lauren pulled back a little and the smile on her face got bigger as she looked me in the face.

"Edward, you really can do better than her. She has no self-preservation and she carriers around stuff that most people would keep hidden. She really is her own downfall. Once I figured a few things out it really isn't that hard to put the rest of the story together." Lauren stated.

I fought the anger that was threatening to bubble up inside of me. Apparently the others got what they needed because Rose came up to us then and tapped my shoulder. Lauren's eyes got big when she saw the look on Rose's face.

"Hey Lauren, you really didn't think that Edward would ever go for a conniving bitch like you did you." Rose asked.

Lauren was taken back and she looked back at me as I was now sneering at her. "You bastard," she spat. "Don't worry Bella will hear about this and how you were so willing to come onto me when she wasn't around," she said with a smug smile on her face.

"Don't worry, we plan on telling her exactly what went on," Rose said.

"She will never believe you." Lauren sneered.

"Oh, yeah she will. You see you are going to leave her alone and if you don't you will be sorry."

"Why would I do that? It is my word against yours and I'm sure Bella will have no problem believing that Edward cheated on her." She smiled smugly.

"Don't worry, we already thought about that." Rose said as she pointed over to Alice who was holding her phone up indicating that the entire conversation had been recorded. With that Lauren huffed and stomped off.

We sat there laughing about how we had gotten Lauren. We figured she should finally leave Bella alone. About half an hour later I left the others so that I could use the restroom. As I was walking through the hall to get back to my friends I ran into Angela.

"Hey Ang," I said.

"Hey Edward. Did Bella find you?" she asked.

"What do you mean Ang.? Bella couldn't come tonight."

"Well whatever her reason for not coming, she did come. I talked to her about 45 minutes ago and told her where to find you. I haven't seen her since so I figured she had found you guys." She said.

Suddenly I started to panic. Bella had been here. Not only had Bella been here, but the timing made it right about the time I was talking to Lauren. Shit. I thanked Angela and made my way back to my friends. By the time I got there all the color had drained out of my face.

"Edward man, what's wrong?" Jasper asked.

"Guys, you haven't seen Bella tonight have you." I asked.

"What are you talking about Edward? Bella couldn't come out with us." Emmett replied.

I started to shake my head. "Apparently she is or at least was here. She talked to Angela a little while ago and Ang directed her our way. I haven't seen her. Have you guys." I asked.

The guys just shook their heads. I looked over to where Rose and Alice were standing when I heard Alice gasp. "Alice what is going on?" I asked.

"Edward, you need to see this?" she said.

"What is it?"

Alice handed me her phone with the video of me and Lauren on it. She pointed to the background and told me to watch. I had a feeling of what I might see but when my suspicions were confirmed I felt my stomach drop. There in the background was Bella. She had obviously seen the position that Lauren and I were in. She put her hand over her mouth before she quickly turned away and ran out of the room.

Suddenly we all needed to get out of there. I needed to talk to Bella and explain what she saw. Emmett, who had stopped drinking a while ago, drove us towards Bella's house. When we got close we noticed that the truck wasn't there. Either they had already left or Bella hadn't made it home yet.

Rose could see that I was panicking because she put her hand on mine and said, "Edward, we will explain it to her. You have to have faith in her and in your relationship."

I didn't know how much Rose knew about Bella's past but I knew that this could make or break our relationship. I took a couple of deep breaths and decided that I needed to try and get in touch with Bella. I didn't want to call in case her dad was sleeping so I settled for sending her a text.

**Hey Babe, I just wanted to see how your night was. Please call me before you leave. I love you – E**

Part of me didn't expect a response but I sat there and stared at my phone as if willing it to ring. I didn't even realize we had made it back to the house until Rose pulled me from the jeep. "She will call. You need to have faith," she told me.

I followed everyone into the house and while they all took a seat in the living room with my parents I continued on and went to my room. I couldn't get the look on Bella's face out of my head. She looked like someone had stabbed her and it killed me to know that I was the reason for that look.

I ended up sitting there all night watching my phone and willing it to ring. By the time morning had come I still hadn't heard from Bella. I knew her flight wasn't until about 9 so instead of continuing to wait for a text I tried to call her cell phone. Despite my hopes, it didn't come as too much of a surprise to me when the call went straight to voicemail. I figured then that I would keep trying and I hoped that I would eventually be able to talk to her and that I wouldn't have to wait an entire week to explain to her what she thinks she saw.

At about 10 there was a knock on my door. "Come in," I called.

Alice stuck her head in my room. "Mom wants you to come down to eat," she said.

"I'm not hungry." I stated.

"Come on, starving yourself isn't going to help anything."

I rolled my eyes but decided the best course of action was to just do what my mom wanted. In a way she was right. Starving myself until I got to talk to Bella wasn't going to help anything.

When we got to the dining room my mom placed a plate in front of me. "You need to eat," she said.

I wanted to argue with her but she gave me that look that told me she not to mess with her. I sat there and picked at my breakfast because honestly it just wasn't sitting well with me. Finally after about twenty minutes my mom gave up and told me I could leave the table. I knew that she wasn't going to give up that easily but at least for now she was going to leave me alone.

When I got back to my room I tried to call Bella again. Once again the call went straight to voicemail. I knew that her phone was obviously off but I decided to send a text so that she could get it when she got to Arizona.

**Baby – Just wanted to make sure you got to your mom's okay. Please give a call or text to let me know you are okay. I love you – E**

After I sent the text I made my way to my bed and lay down as I waited to hear something, anything from Bella.

I must have fallen asleep because the next thing I know it was late afternoon. I looked at my phone and noticed that there were no new texts or missed phone calls. I groaned because I knew this wasn't good. Since I figured I wouldn't be hearing anything anytime soon, I decided to take a shower.

After my shower I made my way downstairs to get something to drink. When I reached the bottom of the stairs I noticed that the gang was all in the living room. Jasper looked up at me and asked, "Have you heard anything from Bella?"

I just shook my head and continued on into the kitchen. I really wasn't in the mood to talk to the rest of them so I sat in the kitchen for a little while as I drank a glass of juice. I was so lost in my thoughts that I jumped when I felt a hand on my shoulder. I looked up and saw Rose looking at me with a sad smile on her face.

"How are you holding up?" she asked.

Part of me wanted to ask her if she was stupid, but instead I just held my tongue. I shrugged and stated, "Best as can be expected."

"Edward, I am so sorry. I am going to fix this. Especially since it was my stupid idea." She said.

"Rose, it isn't your fault. If Lauren had just left Bella alone in the first place I never would have had a reason to try and get back at her and none of this would have happened," I said with a shrug.

We sat there in silence for a few minutes before Rose pulled me into the living room with the rest of the gang. I sat there but I didn't really see the movie they were watching. After the movie was over I excused myself and went up to my room. I stayed in my room the rest of the day, only coming out to eat dinner. I spent the rest of my weekend in my room just praying for Bella to call.

By the time Monday morning rolled around I had come to the conclusion that I wasn't going to be hearing from Bella anytime soon. I was once again holed up in my bedroom when there was a knock on the door. Figuring it was my mom I called, "come in."

I was somewhat surprised when the person who entered my room wasn't my mom but instead was Emmett. "What's up Em?" I asked.

"Did you forget that we were going hiking today?" he asked.

Actually I had forgotten. As I went to make my excuses why I couldn't go Emmett put his hand up to stop me. "Don't even think about trying to get out of going bro. You need to get out of the house so get ready."

"But Em," I started.

"No Edward. I understand you are upset about what happened Friday. In fact we all are but hiding in your room for the entire week isn't going to do anything. Now tell me, would Bella want you to spend your entire week holed up in your room. Notwithstanding what happened Friday, would she want to know that you chose to hide from the world while she was forced to spend time with her mom?"

"No but I can't pretend that Friday didn't happen Em. It did and what happens if she tries to call?"

"I understand what you are feeling. But didn't you tell Bella that we were going to go hiking today?" he asked.

"Yeah, I did."

"Okay, now the one thing we both know about Bella is that if she thinks you have plans she isn't going to call. You know Bella bro and you need to get out of the house. If you don't do something to clear your head then when she gets back you are going to have a more difficult time fixing this mess."

I knew he was right but I still didn't want to go. Despite my trepidation about leaving the house I decided to go. As we were hiking Emmett tried to assure me that everything was going to be okay.

"Edward, I know that Bella has trouble trusting people but I promise we will fix this mess." Emmett told me.

I wanted to believe him but I still couldn't help the niggling of doubt in my mind. The look on Bella's face has haunted me since I saw the video on Friday night. I just prayed that she would listen when she got back.

"I know Em, but the look on her face in that video has been haunting me. I hate the fact that I was the reason for that look being on her face." I told him.

"I know man, but you have to have faith. That girl loves you and you guys will get through this."

"Thanks Em." I replied.

We spent the rest of the hike talking about sports and truthfully the trip helped me clear my head some. I was glad that Emmett had dragged me on this trip with him. When we got home Emmett said goodbye and headed over to see Rose. I stopped in the kitchen to see mom on my way to my bedroom.

"Hey sweetie how was the hike?" she asked me.

"It was pretty good. It was nice to get out and spend some time with Emmett." I told her.

"I'm glad to hear it," she replied. I could tell by the look on her face that she wanted to talk about something else so I quickly excused myself and went to my room. I know my mom will eventually find out what is going on but I don't want to talk to her about it before I even get a chance to talk to Bella.

The rest of the week passed painfully slow. I got out and played ball with the boys a few times and the gang even went to the movies but I couldn't help the ache in my heart knowing that Bella wasn't with me. The closer it got to her coming home the more excited and nervous I got. I really needed to talk to Bella and let her know what really happened last Friday night.

On Saturday morning I sat around willing the clock to move faster. I knew Bella's flight was supposed to get in around noon. As noon came and went I thought about calling her, but given that her phone has been shut off for the last week I knew that calling her would likely not do any good. I cleaned my room to try and pass the time and as it got later and later I started to panic because I didn't hear anything.

Finally after dinner I decided to give in and try and call Bella. Like I suspected her phone went straight to voicemail. I tried the house phone and the answering machine picked up. All of a sudden it occurred to me that maybe something happened and Bella's flight was late. With that thought in mind I tried to put the panic out of my head. I would try again later and if nobody answered then I would drive by Bella's house.

The rest of the gang knew that Bella was supposed to come home today so they were all over at my house keeping me company. I think they all wanted to be there also to help Bella understand that she didn't see what she thought she saw. As we waited to hear something, anything, we played games. My concentration wasn't there so I gave up and let the rest of them play while I just watched.

A little after eight I tried to call Bella again and again I got no response. I decided then that I was going to drive by her house to see if she was there. As I was grabbing my keys and was about to head out the door the phone rang. I stopped to see who it was while my mom answered it. I heard her say, "hey honey," so I knew it was my dad.

I started to turn away and walk toward the door when my mom called to me, "Edward, your dad wants to talk to you," she said. When I turned around to grab the phone from her I couldn't help but see that her face had gone pale. I had a feeling that whatever my dad had to say to me I wasn't going to like it.

"Hello," I answered the phone.

"Edward, its Bella," my dad said.


	23. Chapter 23

**DISCLAIMER: Same disclaimer. I don't own anything, just the way I choose to use the characters. **

**A/N **I promised an update so here it is. I hope you enjoy.

**Chapter 23 – Arizona Hell**

**BPOV**

The flight to Arizona was long and boring, but I welcomed the length of time I spent in the air. Renee had made it clear that she didn't want me to visit and personally I wasn't in a hurry to see her either. The only thing I looked forward to was being away from Forks for a little bit. I needed to get my head around everything that had happened and I looked at this trip as an opportunity to do just that.

When I got off the plane I wasn't sure which version of Renee was going to meet me. Was she going to pretend to be the loving mother or was she going to be drunk and show her true colors. I tried to prepare myself for whatever version I would find as I made my way to the baggage claim.

I looked around as I made my way to the baggage claim. Of course Renee wasn't here, why did I expect anything different, I thought when I noticed that she was nowhere to be found. I waited for the luggage to be unloaded from the plane. When it came off the plane of course my luggage was the last to be unloaded. Once I got my luggage I looked around to see if Renee was here yet and of course she wasn't.

I thought about calling her, but of course I had to leave my cell phone back in Washington. I looked around and finally located a pay phone in the corner of the terminal. I made my way over to the phone as I was digging through my bag looking for change. Of course I wouldn't have any money.

I bit my lip as I tried to decide whether or not to call collect but I finally decided that if I wanted to leave the airport anytime soon that I just needed to do it. As I waited for someone to answer I thought about what type of punishment I might expect to receive from this call. I heard Phil say hello on the other side of the phone before the operator came back on the line to tell me that the call had been rejected.

I fought to keep the tears from escaping my eyes. Of course I wasn't important enough for them to accept the collect call. I thought about calling Edward to see if there was anyway he could get in touch with Renee for me but then I remembered what I saw the night before. There was no way he was going to care that I was stranded in the airport. I wracked my brain trying to figure out what I was going to do. I dug furiously through my bag looking for anything that might help me. There was nothing.

I don't know how long I sat there staring at the ground before I decided that sitting around wasn't going to do any good. I decided that my only logical course of action was either to hitchhike or walk. I started to walk out of the airport when an idea struck me. Right there at the exit was a shuttle for one of the hotels that was within walking distance of Renee's house. I slowly made my way toward the shuttle praying that they wouldn't know I wasn't a guest and kick me off.

As luck would have it I was able to get onto the shuttle along with a family so the driver didn't even question me. I sat at the rear of the shuttle and just watched the road pass as we made our way toward the hotel. Once we arrived at the hotel I stood around until the shuttle left before I began the two-mile walk to Renee's house.

By the time I made it to Renee's house the sun was setting. I took a deep breath before I walked up the sidewalk to knock on the door. I stood there biting my lip as I waited for the door to be answered.

Despite knowing that Renee would likely be drunk and/or upset about me being here, I flinched when she forcefully threw the door open.

"Isabella, get your ass in this house," she seethed.

I carefully walked beside her into the house and waited for her to close the door. I could tell when I walked past her that she had been drinking. I waited for the blow that I was likely to receive.

"How dare you call my house collect," Phil yells once the door is closed.

I had honestly not noticed that he was there. I stood there motionless because I refused to let them see that I was afraid of them. Even before the words leave my mouth I know that I am going to regret what I say next.

"Well since you forced me to come here and if you would have been at the airport to pick me up I wouldn't have had to call collect," I spit.

Even though I see it coming I hadn't been able to brace myself for the resounding smack that reverberated through the house when Renee's hand met my cheek was hard to ignore. I turned to Renee and glared at her.

"You will go up to your bedroom and stay there until I give you permission to come out you ungrateful little bitch." Renee spat at me.

I took my bags and made my way to my old room. I refused to let them see that I was upset. Besides I would rather spend the week in my room not dealing with them than to be around them. When I got to my room I looked around and noticed that most of my stuff was no longer here. Sadly this revelation didn't surprise me as much as it should have. Renee had made it clear that I was nothing but a bother and by extension I'm sure having my stuff in "her home" would be a bad reminder of my existence.

I was glad now more than ever that I had taken anything that meant anything to me with me when I moved to stay with Charlie. I unpacked the bag I had brought with me and really wished that I had my cell phone. Despite my revelation last night it would have been nice to have something to distract me while I am here. Part of me is afraid to bring out my iPod for fear the Renee and Phil might take it.

After my bags are unpacked I make my way to the window. Night has fallen and although my stomach is growling because I haven't eaten I know better than to try and leave the room without being given permission. I decide the best course of action is to get ready for bed and hope that when the alcohol wears off Renee will allow me out of the room.

I awoke the next morning to Renee pounding on the door and screaming at me. Any thoughts I had of things being better this morning have quickly left my head. I get out of bed and make my way to the door.

"Good morning," I say as I open the door.

"I don't see what's good about it." Renee sneers. "You need to get downstairs and make breakfast."

I knew at that moment that I was going to do whatever I could to stay out of Renee's way. Since I haven't been close enough to smell her breath this morning I'm not sure whether or not she has been drinking. Either way it will be better for me to try and avoid spending any time with her.

I quickly got up and got dressed so I could make breakfast. With the mood Renee was in I needed to work quickly. When I got to the kitchen I looked in the fridge to see what there was to make. I didn't see much so I pulled out the eggs and decided to make omelets. After I made omelets for Renee and Phil I put them on the table along with the toast I had made. As they started to eat I turned back to the stove to make my own breakfast.

"Isabella, what do you think you are doing?" Phil asked me.

"Making breakfast," I replied as I thought isn't it obvious.

"Maybe you should just stick with toast Isabella," Phil said.

"Why?" I asked.

"For one thing you are getting a little thick, and for another, I didn't give you permission to eat my food. I may have to put up with your ass for the next week but that doesn't mean I'm going to go out of my way to let you eat me out of house and home," he said with a sneer.

I refused to let him see that his words had done anything to me. I made myself two pieces of toast and ate them quietly. After I finished my toast I put my plate in the dishwasher and turned to leave the room. "Isabella, where do you think you are going?" Renee asked.

"Um, to my room," I stammered.

"Not until you clean up the mess you made. Then you need to clean the bathroom upstairs before you can do anything else. If you are going to be mooching off of me for the next week you are going to at least help around the house." Renee told me.

I let out a sigh but I turned back toward the stove. I cleaned up everything from breakfast in addition to the stuff that was already in the sink from before I arrived. When I was done I quickly left the room and made my way to the bathroom. I pulled out the cleaning supplies and set about getting my assigned task done. By the time I finished the bathroom Renee and Phil had left the house to locations unknown.

I was glad to have the house to myself. I took a shower in relative peace and then shut myself in my bedroom. I started working on my extra credit assignment for something to distract me. Unfortunately the task wasn't that difficult so I would often find my mind wandering to Edward. Did he ever feel anything for me? Was he just using me for a good laugh? Could there be an explanation for what I saw? I quickly put that last question out of my mind.

I ended up working on homework until I heard Renee and Phil come home. It was apparent from listening to them that they had been out drinking or something. While I have never caught them doing drugs, I had my suspicions that they did them. I stayed quiet in hopes that they would forget that I was there. Unfortunately about an hour after they arrived home Renee called me and ordered me to make dinner. It was apparent that my role for the week was going to consist of cook and maid. I knew I could handle that as long as they didn't touch me.

After dinner, where I was once again limited in my eating, I made my escape back to my bedroom. I hated being here and without anyone to talk to I decided to call it an early night. It took me about an hour to fall asleep but I finally fell into a restless sleep. Unfortunately my sleep was plagued with nightmares of Edward and the rest of my friends laughing at me and telling me what I joke I am while they watch my family throw things at me. I wake up in a cold sweat and notice the tears rolling down my face. I look over at the clock and notice that it is 2:30. I know that I will not get any more sleep so I sit there and map out how I am going to survive this week.

Luckily Monday arrives and that means that I have a break from both Renee and Phil. I never thought I would be so happy to be by myself. I pull my iPod out once I know it is safe. I lose myself in my music as I work on my extra credit. Unfortunately by the end of the day Tuesday, not only have I finished my extra-credit, I have also read ahead to the next several lessons and have outlined the chapters we are going to be covering.

On Wednesday I decide to venture out of the house. I walk to the library to pass the time. I don't have my card anymore so I find a book and read it at the library. I get so lost in my book that I completely lose track of time. By the time I look up and realize what time it is I panic because Renee will be home and I didn't ask for permission to leave the house. Although I have gone to the library for years Renee has been very strange about letting me do anything this week. I pray as I make my way home that there won't be a problem with me being out.

I'm surprised when I get home and Renee greets me with a smile. "How was your day Isabella?" she asks.

"It was pretty good," I reply warily.

"That's nice. So where have you been?"

"Um, I went to the library because I finished my homework and needed something to read." I reply.

"That's nice. Now why don't you go start dinner," she tells me.

"Okay," I reply. I move hesitantly toward the kitchen to start dinner. I don't understand why Renee is being nice but it has me on edge. All too soon her normal self comes out as she criticizes dinner. As we sit down to eat she reminds me about my weight and limits what I eat at dinner. I'm starting to wonder if I'm really that fat and people have been lying when they tell me I look good.

I go to my bedroom after dinner. Every night since I got here I have started to look at myself in the mirror and trying to figure out if I will ever be good enough for someone. I vow to make it through the week and not let Renee or Phil see me break. I realize how lucky I am to live with Charlie. He may not want me there, but he at least pretends like he loves me.

I find myself crying myself to sleep. When I wake up Thursday morning I'm looking forward to another Renee and Phil free day. To my extreme displeasure Renee is still home when I go down to grab something for breakfast.

"Isabella," she says as I enter the kitchen.

"Good morning Mom," I stammer.

"Don't good morning me. Why are you just now getting out of bed?" she asks.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know you wanted me up earlier. Is there something I can do to help you?"

"For starters you can show some appreciation for Phil and me by getting up at a decent hour. Then you can actually do something to help around here instead of just doing whatever you feel like." Renee spat at me.

"I'm sorry. You're right." I say as I look at my feet. It appears that Renee is angry for some reason this morning and I am the object of her rage.

As she leaves the room I make my way over to the fridge to grab out something for breakfast. I am so lost in my thoughts that I don't hear anyone come up behind me until Renee speaks. "You are just determined to eat us out of house and home. Can't you be grateful for once and limit your gorging until you return to your father."

"I was just making myself some breakfast," I stammer.

"Do you really think you need eggs? Don't you think you should limit your calories. I mean after all you haven't shown any appreciation for our taking you in when you father wanted to get rid of you for a week. The least you could do is watch what you eat so you don't eat us out of house and home."

"I'm sorry mom. You're right. I will just have a piece of toast." I tell her.

I go about making my toast. I think that I can't wait for her to leave for work. As she gets ready to leave she stops me again. "Don't think I won't know if you decide to pig out right after I leave. If you do that I can guarantee that your father will find out about how ungrateful you have acted while you have been here."

Part of me wants to believe that she is lying and she wouldn't really know if I had anything else to eat but I have learned not to underestimate Renee. I nod my head to let her know I understand and go about cleaning the kitchen to pass the time. I start to get lost in my thoughts until I am suddenly pulled out of them by Renee's voice, "Oh one more thing, do not leave the house. You were not given permission to leave the house yesterday and I don't want to hear about you doing it again."

I fight the tears that are trying to escape my eyes. "Yes ma'am," is all I can reply without letting her hear the tears in my voice. I stand there looking out the window until I hear the door close behind Renee. I'm hungry but I'm afraid to eat anything because I don't want to anger Renee further. Other than the slap across the face when I got here I have avoided any form of physical punishment and I'm just hoping to keep it that way. I'm counting down the hours until I get to go back to Washington.

Instead of eating breakfast I decide the safer thing for me to do is clean. Although I have been cleaning all week, I know there is something I can do in the house. Maybe if the house is spotless when Renee and Phil get home they will leave me alone. I find my mind wandering back to Charlie. At least he doesn't make it known that I'm a burden on him. I start thinking about what I can do differently when I return home in hopes that I continue to avoid being a burden.

Once I have scrubbed the kitchen until it is sparkling I make my way to the bathroom. As I was cleaning the bathroom I found myself looking in the mirror and thinking about what Renee had said to me. I had never thought of myself as chunky and I tried to see what she saw but I was having a difficult time. I decided to just put what she said out of my mind. I didn't have much longer until I got to leave and all I had to do was endure the ridicule until then.

By the time I finished cleaning the bathroom I found myself getting light headed. I hadn't eaten anything today and Renee and Phil had ensured I hadn't eaten too much in the rest of my time here. I made my way to the kitchen. I knew I couldn't eat anything based upon Renee's threat so I settled for a glass of water. The water didn't help much but it did help a little.

I looked around the house and realized there was nothing else I could do to ensure it was clean so I decided to return to my room and wait the day out. I don't know how long I was in my room before I fell asleep. I panicked when I looked at the clock and realized it was almost time for Renee and Phil to come home. I quickly tried to stand but immediately sat back down when a wave of nausea overcame me. I sat there until my stomach settled a little before I moved to get up again, although more slowly this time. I made my way to the kitchen to start dinner.

I had just finished making dinner when Renee got home. She didn't acknowledge me with more than a glance my direction before she told me to go to my room. Despite the hunger eating away at me I was more than glad for that order. As I sat in my room I just kept chanting that I could stand it, I don't have long until I get to return to Charlie. I must have fallen asleep again because I awoke with a start as the door to my bedroom slammed into the wall.

I tried to look at the clock but before I could determine what time it was I was being pulled from my bed by my hair. I fought the whimpers that threatened to escape. Instead, the anger that had been festering in my body came to head and I said, "What the fuck are you doing?"

After the words came out of my mouth I found myself being thrown against the wall. While I had assumed it was Phil who pulled me out of bed, this was the first time I got a look at my attacker. What I saw scared the shit out of me. Phil's eyes were bloodshot and he was looking at me like he wanted nothing more than my death.

"Don't you dare open your mouth bitch," he spat.

I couldn't help the anger. I had done nothing to him other than breathe. Why couldn't he leave me alone? "Fuck you," I responded.

I was expecting a slap across the face so I wasn't ready for the kick that landed on my ribs. I protectively put my arms around my waist to try and deflect the blows that were likely coming. I looked in Phil's eyes and he truly looked insane. I quickly glanced around the room to see if I could find a means of escape and noticed that Renee, who was obviously drunk, was blocking my one path of escape.

"Where the fuck are they?" Phil yelled.

I was confused. I had no idea what he was talking about. "Where are what?"

"Don't play stupid with me. Where the fuck are the pills?"

I had no idea what he was talking about but what he said confirmed my earlier suspicions that on top of the drinking they were also into drugs. "I haven't seen any pills." I exclaim.

Phil didn't like that answer because the next think I knew I was receiving more blows to the stomach and ribs. I did what I could to try and protect myself but after about five or six more blows the world started to go black.

When I came to some time later I was alone. I crawled to my bed and pulled myself up on it. The tears that I refused to shed in front of Renee and Phil made their way down my face. I didn't know why my family hated me so bad but I knew I just had to survive until I got on that plane.

I must have finally fallen asleep because the next thing I know the sun is shining through the window. I try to move but end up grimacing in pain. I know I can't show Renee or Phil my weakness because they will only exploit it. As I lay there trying to figure out how I am going to make it until my plane leaves there is a knock on my door. I wince at the sound, but find my voice to say, "Come in."

Renee pops her head in. "Good morning Isabella," she says cheerfully. "It's time to get up."

"Okay," I respond as I try to figure out why Renee is in a good mood. My guard is instantly up but I do as I'm told and get out of bed. It takes concerted effort but I am able to walk without grimacing in pain. I make my way down to the kitchen where Renee sits drinking her cup of coffee.

"What would you like for breakfast?" she asks.

"Um, I'm not that hungry," I reply because I don't trust her. All week she has berated me and then last night she stood there while Phil attacked me, so to say there is no trust is an understatement.

"Oh sweetie you need to eat," she tells me.

"I'll just have some toast," I reply.

"Are you sure?" she asks with a frown on her face.

"Yeah," I tell her.

She makes to get up but I stop her. "I can get it. You should just enjoy your coffee."

I make my toast while I try to figure out what game Renee is playing. I know I will have to keep on my toes until my plane leaves tonight. After I finish my breakfast I excuse myself to take a shower. In the bathroom I get my first good look at my injuries. My entire side and abdomen is black and I'm finding it difficult to breathe. It takes me twice as long to wash my hair so I forego conditioner because I don't want to give Renee an excuse to go off on me.

After my shower I make my way back to my bedroom where I pack my bag. As I finish packing Renee comes to tell me that we are leaving for the airport. I give her a questioning look but she tells me that she has to work later so she won't be able to take me then. I still don't understand the change in demeanor but I'm glad to be getting away from the house.

When we arrive at the airport Renee plays the role of worried parent. She loudly inquires about my having everything I need. She makes a show of telling me how much she is going to miss me. Her act is so fake that I want to puke. I'm so glad when she takes off that I don't think to question how she plans to explain my injuries to Charlie.

After I'm checked in I make my way to security. I have given up the fight in keeping up appearances. The lady at security gives me a weird look and I quickly tell her I was in a car accident a couple days ago and bruised my ribs. That explanation seems to appease her and she lets me through without further question. I sit at the gate and close my eyes because all the movement has made me queasy. The pain is so intense that I can hardly breathe. I sit there quietly as I wait for the plane to arrive.

As I wait I think about what story Charlie is likely going to be told. I figure whatever it is I will just go with it. He will likely believe Renee anyway because that is easier than having to acknowledge that he sent me to her. I don't know what I am going to do about Edward and the rest of them but truthfully I can't think about it right now because the pain is more important. I would rather be by myself than subject myself to the pity of others.

I'm so lost in my thoughts that before I know it my flight is being called. I slowly get up and have to take hold of the chair to keep from passing out. I walk onto the plane and make it to my seat where I end up passing out not long after the plane takes off. Before I know it the flight attendant is telling me we are about to land.

After the plane lands I decide to stay in my seat until the plane clears. It will be easier to maneuver without all the people bumping me. After all the rows behind me were emptied I slowly got out of my seat and grabbed my carry on. I knew I had to find a way to hide my pain from Charlie until I could figure out what to tell him. I slowly made my way to the baggage claim. I half expected a repeat of what happened when I got to Arizona so I was somewhat surprised when Charlie was there waiting for me. What surprised me even more was the big smile Charlie had on his face.

"Hey Bells, how was your flight?" he asked.

"It was okay." I tell him as I plaster what I hope is a convincing smile on my face.

"Great," he says before continuing. "Let's grab your bags and then we can stop to get something to eat on the way home."

I wanted to decline food but I didn't want to upset Charlie so I said, "sounds good."

After we got my bags Charlie insisted on carrying them to the car. I was actually glad to not have to carry them because my pain was getting worse and I was having increasing difficulty breathing. I found myself nodding off in the car and all too soon Charlie was gently shaking me telling me we were at the diner. I gingerly got out of the car and we made our way into the diner. When we got inside Charlie directed me to a booth in the corner. I take my seat and look around while we wait for the waitress.

After not eating all week I know I won't be able to eat much but I know if I just order something light it will likely tip Charlie off that something is wrong. In an effort to appear as if everything is normal I order a cheeseburger and fries. While we wait Charlie tells me about his week. The longer I sit there the dizzier I get.

By the time the food is delivered I'm sure I'm going to be sick. I tell Charlie I'm going to go wash my hands and quickly excuse myself from the table. I force myself to appear as if I'm not going to pass out until I make it into the restroom. The pain is overwhelming and I quickly make it to the toilet before the vomiting starts.

The sight of what is coming out of my body alarms me as I notice that instead of any food being expelled from my body it is blood. I'm suddenly lightheaded and the next thing I know the world is going black.

**CHPOV**

Something has been up with Bella since before she left to visit her mother. I had thought that the reason she didn't want to go was Edward, but now I'm not so sure. When she originally told me she didn't want to go I let my frustrations take over and told her maybe her relationship with Edward wasn't a good thing. After that I instantly regretted my words but Bella refused to talk to me and I didn't know how to fix it.

Up until I left her at the airport it remained obvious that Bella didn't want to go. I tried to talk to her mother about it but Renee just told me that Bella was being an overdramatic teenager. After talking to Renee I put it out of my mind.

When I picked Bella up from the airport this afternoon I could tell something wasn't right. She appears to have lost weight and she looks extremely tired. When she fell asleep when we got in the car I figured she was just tired from the trip and I let it go. I hate it when we fight and I just want to get back to the way things were before she left. I missed having Bella around.

Bella excused herself to use the bathroom after our food arrived. I started eating not thinking anything about it until the waitress came back to check on us and I realized that while I was almost done eating Bella still hadn't returned. I asked the waitress if she could check on Bella for me but nothing could prepare me for what happened next.

"Call 911," the waitress yelled after she entered the bathroom.

I quickly pushed my way to the bathroom and I couldn't believe what I saw. Bella was lying in a pool of blood and it appeared that she had been vomiting blood when she passed out. I quickly made my way to her and found that she was shallowly breathing.

I know what I did next was probably the wrong thing but I picked my baby girl up and carried her to the car. I gingerly placed her in the backseat and I drove as fast as I could to the hospital. As I drove I called the one person I knew could help me.

"Carlisle," I said when he answered.

"Charlie, what's wrong?"

"It's Bella. We were at the diner and I just found her passed out in a pool of blood in the bathroom. It appears that she had been vomiting before she passed out. I'm on my way to the hospital right now."

"Calm down Charlie. I will meet you in the Emergency Room. We will take care of her." Carlisle said.

After that I hung up and continued driving. When I arrived at the hospital Carlisle was waiting with a stretcher. By the time I got out of the car Carlisle already had Bella out of the back and was wheeling her inside. The nurse stopped me from following them and directed me to the waiting room. All I could think was, what the hell happened to Bella?

**CAPOV**

I was surprised to see Charlie's name on my caller id. The panic in his voice when I answered immediately set me on edge. When he went on to tell me about finding Bella and the vomiting I was concerned. Charlie told me he was on his way to the hospital so I grabbed a nurse and a gurney to meet him outside. Before he could even get out of the car I had Bella out of the car and on the gurney. I could tell by the look on her face that there was something seriously wrong.

I hurried Bella back to the trauma unit. She still hadn't regained consciousness and it was obvious that she was dehydrated. The nurse started cutting Bella's clothes off and she gasped when she took her top off. I turned around to see what the matter was and wanted to throw up.

Bella's entire side and abdomen was black. It was obvious that something or someone had hit her. I immediately gave orders for Bella to have x-rays taken. After the nurse took her up to x-ray I made my way out to the waiting room to find out what happened.

"Charlie," I said to get his attention. "Can you come with me?"

"What's wrong Carlisle? What's wrong with Bella?" he asked.

"That's what I was going to ask you."

"What do you mean? I just picked her up from the airport and everything seemed fine. She seemed a little tired but I just assumed that it was because of the flight. What's going on?"

By this time we had made it to my office. I shut the door behind me and took a seat opposite Charlie. "Charlie, Bella is currently in x-ray. We don't know what is wrong but when the nurse was taking her shirt off she found that Bella's abdomen and side are completely black and she appears to have been beat. I won't know more until after the x-rays come back, but do you know anything about what happened while she was in Arizona," I asked.

"No, I haven't talked to Bella since she left last week. I'm sure if something had happened her mother would have told me. There must be some other explanation."

"I'm sorry Charlie, but I can only tell you how things appear. Now you can stay here if you want but I have to get back to Bella. Is there anyone you want me to call to be with you?"

Charlie just shook his head and I could see the tears escaping his eyes. I left him there and decided to call Esme to let her know I won't be home anytime soon.

"Hello," she answered.

"Esme, something has come up and I won't likely be home for a while." I tell her.

"What's going on Carlisle?" she asks.

"We had a patient brought in and I'm afraid she is going go need surgery. I won't know until she gets back from x-ray but I may need you to come down here to be with her next of kin."

"Who is it? What's going on?" she asks, panic clear in her voice.

"Esme, it's Bella. I don't know how bad it is but I might need you to come down and be with Charlie. He's not holding up very well and I think he could use a friend."

I hear a sob escape my wife through the phone. As I'm about to tell her that I will call her when I know more I hear my name being called by the nurse down the hall. "Esme I have to go. I will call when I know more." I say before I disconnect the call.

Just as I suspected Bella has several broken ribs. Unfortunately it also appears that she has internal bleeding. She is rushed into surgery where I work on her for several hours before it appears we have the bleeding under control. After we get her into recovery I make my way to the waiting room where I find not only Charlie, but also my entire family and all of Bella's friends.

Charlie stands up and runs over to me. "Please tell me she is going to be okay," he pleads.

"Charlie, Bella had some internal bleeding as well as several broken ribs. We got the bleeding under control and she is in recovery. Her wounds are severe but if all goes well she should make a complete recovery," I tell him.

"Do you know what happened to her," Esme asked.

"Her mom said she got into an altercation with some of her old friends but she didn't think it was that severe." Charlie said before he was interrupted by a snort from Alice.

"Of course Renee would say that," Alice spat.

"What is that supposed to mean young lady?" I asked my daughter.

Edward looked at his sister with a confused look on his face so obviously whatever Alice thought she knew was not also known by my son.

"Although I promised Bella that I wouldn't tell anyone, given the circumstances I think you need to know the truth Charlie."

What came out my daughter's mouth next was something I never could have dreamed and I was sick for what Bella has had to go through.


	24. Chapter 24

**DISCLAIMER: Same disclaimer. I don't own anything, just the way I choose to use the characters. **

**Chapter 24 – Truths Revealed**

**EPOV**

I was a little concerned when my mom told me my dad wanted to talk to me. Why would he need to talk to me when he was at work?

"Hello," I answered the phone.

"_Edward, it's Bella," _my dad said.

"What's going on?" I asked as I tried to keep the panic out of my voice.

"_Son, calm down. I can't get into it over the phone but I think you need to come down to the hospital. Bella has been admitted. I will explain more later."_

When he told me that Bella was in the hospital I immediately started to hyperventilate. My mom was by my side immediately.

"Edward, you need to get a hold of yourself. Bella is going to need you," she told me.

"I know," I said as I gasped for air. "Mom, do you know what happened?"

"No sweetheart. All your dad told me was that I needed to get you down there and to make sure that you were okay."

"Is she gonna be okay? She has to be okay." I say.

"Edward, you have to have faith. Now I told the others while you were on the phone with you dad and they are all going to come to the hospital with us. I don't know how long we are going to be there but I think we need to be prepared for whatever we may find when we get there," Mom warned me.

I couldn't speak so I just nodded my head. All I could think about was the fact that something had happened to put Bella in the hospital. I needed to be by her side but I was afraid because I hadn't been able to talk to her after what she saw at the party. She wouldn't have tried to harm herself, would she?

I tried to put that thought out of my head and followed my mom to the car. Normally I might have insisted on driving myself but I knew that I was in no position to be behind the wheel until I knew what had happened to Bella.

When we parked outside the hospital I jumped out of the car and made my way inside. I didn't know where to look for Bella and I was happy when my mom came up behind me and told me that my dad told her to wait in the surgical waiting room. My stomach immediately fell because I knew that it had to be bad if Bella was in surgery.

We all walked solemnly toward the waiting room. Inside was Chief Swan and he looked like he was about it lose it. While I didn't know what to say to him my mom went up to him and pulled him into a hug.

"Have you heard anything Charlie?"

"No, I think she is still in surgery," he replied. I could see that he wasn't holding up well but I didn't know what to say so I just took a seat next to Alice and held her hand as we waited to hear any news.

After we had been sitting in the waiting room for a couple hours I was really starting to worry. How bad were her injuries that surgery was taking this long. I couldn't stand sitting there anymore so I got up and started pacing the floor. I had been pacing for about fifteen minutes when my dad entered the waiting room.

I found myself rooted in place as Charlie stood up and ran over to my dad.

"Please tell me she is going to be okay," Charlie begged my dad.

"Charlie, Bella had some internal bleeding as well as several broken ribs. We got the bleeding under control and she is in recovery. Her wounds are severe but if all goes well she should make a complete recovery,"

"Do you know what happened to her," mom asked the question that was on all our minds.

"Her mom said she got into an altercation with some of her old friends but she didn't think it was that severe." Charlie said before he was interrupted by a snort from Alice.

"Of course Renee would say that," Alice spat.

"What is that supposed to mean young lady?" Dad asked Alice.

I looked at Alice with what I'm sure was a confused look on my face. I know that Bella had been having problems with her mom, but apparently Alice knows more than she ever let on about exactly how bad things are with Renee.

"Although I promised Bella that I wouldn't tell anyone, given the circumstances I think you need to know the truth Charlie." Alice said.

I looked at Alice because I was afraid of what might come out of her mouth. What was so bad that Bella didn't feel comfortable talking to me about it. Apparently Charlie was thinking the same thing.

"What exactly are you talking about?" Charlie asked.

"Most of you know that when Bella came back she didn't trust any of us. Actually for a while there she wouldn't talk to any of us. Bella was under the impression that we didn't want anything to do with her after she left." Alice said.

"What do you mean Alice? I know you wrote letters to Bella after she left," my mom stated.

"Exactly, but apparently Bella never received them. Also Bella apparently Bella was made to believe that I was refusing her letters and returning them to her."

My mom gasped. While I knew that there was some confusion with the mail, I never once thought that Bella's mom was maliciously keeping letters from her.

"Are you stating that Bella's mom had something to do with this?" Charlie asked.

"I can't be sure but that is the way it appears. I know I sent letters but I never got a response so I finally gave up and just assumed that Bella made new friends."

"Okay, even if that is the case, what does that have to do with anything? I have a hard time believing Bella's mom would want to keep her from her friends." Charlie stated.

"I thought that at first too, but nothing else made sense. Plus then Bella told me how things were with her mom but she made me promise not to tell anyone because she felt that it was her fault." Alice said as the tears started to fall from her face.

I wasn't prepared for what I heard next. Alice started recounting the conversation she had with Bella about what her life was like in Arizona.

Alice took a deep breath before she recounted what Bella's life was like in Arizona. "Bella told me that after they moved to Arizona Renee started to drink and party heavily. Then about two years after they moved Renee met Phil and started to do drugs in addition to drinking. Apparently after she started doing drugs Renee would constantly tell her that you didn't want her Charlie and that none of us wanted her in our lives either. She used the fact that I apparently returned her letters as proof of what she was telling Bella." Alice said through a sob as Jasper held her.

The room was silent other than the sobs that could be heard. I didn't want to hear any more because I knew that whatever else was going to come out of Alice's mouth was likely going to make me sick. How could a mother do something like that.

"Anyway, I guess after Renee and Phil got married things got even worse. According to what Bella tells me, and I believe her, after the marriage Renee and Phil would hit her if she did something they perceived as wrong."

"I can't believe that Renee would do something like that or that Bella wouldn't tell me about it." Charlie stated.

"I can understand your not wanting to believe it, but Charlie what were you told about how Bella broke her arms?" Alice asked.

"Renee said, and Bella acknowledged, that Bella fell down the stairs."

"While technically that is true, it isn't the entire story. Yes Bella did fall down the stairs but not of her own volition."

"What do you mean?" I asked the question I'm sure was on everyone's mind.

"I asked Bella that too. She told me that she had tripped and caught herself on the wall. Unfortunately when she hit the table she accidentally knocked down a picture from Renee and Phil's honeymoon and the picture broke. I guess Renee had been drinking and when Phil called her into the hallway to see what had happened Renee slapped Bella across the face. Bella had been standing too close to the top of the stairs and lost her balance thereby falling down the stairs."

"I still don't understand why you say that Renee would lie to me about what happened to Bella. She did fall down the stairs when she broke her arms," Charlie stated obviously not wanting to believe what Alice had said.

"Charlie, what was the reason that you were told Bella was moving here?" my mom asked.

"Renee told me that Bella was having problems in school and after she fell that it got worse so Bella wanted to come stay with me. Seeing as I hadn't gotten to spend much time with Bella I was all for it. Why?"

My mom held up her hand to stop Charlie's questions. She obviously had a point to make. She turned back to Alice and asked, "Alice, what did Bella tell you was the reason she moved here?"

"Bella said that after she broke her arms Renee immediately called Charlie. She told Bella that she was tired of having to pay for all her mistakes and that it was time Charlie got saddled with the bills."

Charlie gasped at what Alice said, but Alice apparently wasn't done. "Renee further told Bella that she better not be a bother to Charlie because if she was and Charlie decided to kick her out that she would have nowhere to go because she wasn't moving back in with Renee and Phil."

It was obvious that Charlie was stunned by what Alice had said. It was my dad who spoke next. "Are you sure Alice that some of what Bella told you wasn't just a result of her being mad at her mom for moving her here away from her friends?"

Before Alice got a chance to respond Emmett spoke up. "Carlisle, while I didn't know about any of what Alice just told us I don't believe that what Bella said was a lie."

"Why not?" my dad asked.

"Well, do you remember when I was over studying with Bella on her birthday Charlie," he said and Charlie nodded. "Well I overheard part of her conversation with her mom that night. I heard Renee tell Bella that she better not screw up. I didn't question it too much because I didn't want to push Bella. She was just starting to open up and let us be her friends and I didn't want to jeopardize that. I wish now that I would have pushed because maybe we wouldn't be here now if I had," he said as he shook his head.

"I understand that you kids want to be there for Bella, but unfortunately there is no proof to back up what you are telling me. As for what happened to Bella while she was visiting her mother I have nothing to substantiate that what Renee said happened didn't in fact happen. Despite what you have told me I am still inclined to believe Bella's mother based on the fact that Bella had been acting out before she left and that leads credence to her acting out while she was there." Charlie said regretfully.

I curled my hands into fists and fought the urge to hit Bella's father. How could he listen to what Alice just told him and still believe Renee. Just as I was about to voice my opinion Rose cut me off. "Are you fucking serious Charlie. Bella acting out, that is ridiculous. Everything Bella does is to try and not rock the boat."

"I beg to differ with you young lady, but not more than a week before she left she refused to talk to me because she didn't like what I said to her."

"Yeah, she quit talking to you because what you said to her just reinforced all the crap that Renee has been feeding her." Rose snapped.

"Rose," my mom warned.

"No Esme, let her talk. She apparently thinks she knows something I don't."

"Charlie, how much do you know about Bella's life. Did you know that she has been dealing with bullies?"

Charlie didn't respond but my mom did. "What do you mean bullies Rose? Why didn't anyone tell us about it?"

I decided to speak up then. "We didn't tell you guys about it because Bella didn't tell us about it. In fact she did everything she could to try and keep us from finding out what was going on. The only reason we know about it is because at one time or another we have walked up on it."

My mom clasped her hand over her mouth. I know she considered Bella as a daughter and the thought of Bella being bullied caused her severe pain. "What happened?" she asked.

"Usually she was reminded that neither of her parents wanted her. But one particular time they got a hold of a letter Bella had received from Renee and started reading it out loud at school." Rose said.

"How do you know that the letter was real?" my dad asked.

I wanted to roll my eyes at the adults. After everything they still didn't believe what we were telling them. I was surprised when Rose pulled the letter out of her purse and started reading it.

"_Isabella,_

_You leaving has been the best thing that has ever happened to me. Since you have been gone I have finally gotten to have the life that your existence has robbed me of since you were born. So far Charlie has advised me that you have only been a minor inconvenience. He tells me that he convinced the Dr. Cullen to have his children pretend to be your friend. He says that he has an agreement worked out with Dr. Cullen so that his kids receive free passes with law enforcement in exchange for pretending to actually like a stupid cow like you. I sure hope that he made it worth their time. _

_Charlie has begged me to let you come back here over your fall break. Apparently he needs a break from you. He has paid me to take you off his hands for that time so I have reluctantly agreed. While I am going to allow you to come visit me, do not misinterpret your visit as being wanted. I am only doing this so that Charlie continues to let you live with him. Neither Phil nor I want you here anymore than Charlie or the people of Forks want you there. We are all just counting down the days until we can be rid of you. _

_As break gets closer, I will contact Charlie to find out the details of your trip. Please know that I dread the trip but I can't really tell Charlie know. If I'm lucky you will make him mad before then and kick you out and I won't have to worry about it. Until then I will put you where you belong, out of my mind. _

_Renee"_ Rose read.

Right after Rose finished reading the letter my father stuck his hand out. "Let me see that letter."

Rose handed the letter to my dad and he looked at it before handing it to Charlie. "Charlie does this look like Renee's handwriting?"

"Yes, but I don't know why she would write those things. They aren't true."

"They may not be true Charlie, but Bella believed them and then when she tried to talk to you about not going to Arizona you accused her of being manipulated by me and that being the reason she didn't want to go," I stated.

Charlie looked down and remorseful. When he looked up he had tears in his eyes. "What do we do Carlisle? Is she going to be okay?" he asked.

"Physically she should be fine," my dad stated. "However, if what the kids have been telling us is true then it is going to take more to fix her psychologically."

"Is there anything that can be done about it?" my mom asked and I knew she was referring to the abuse.

"It would be difficult to prove. Since Bella never told me about the abuse before it comes down to her word against her mother and I'm not sure that we could convince Bella to speak out since she obviously has been keeping it all to herself up until now. The one thing I do know is that I am going to prove to Bella that what her mother told her were lies." Charlie stated with conviction.

After that we lapsed into silence and I worried that proving to Bella that what she saw was a misunderstanding was going to be harder than we originally thought. Apparently the others were thinking the same thing. "Edward, Bella will believe us. We will convince her that she is wrong," Emmett told me.

I wanted to believe him but I couldn't help the doubt that was sitting in my mind. The one thing I was positive about was that I was going to do whatever I could to make Bella know that I loved her.

Dad excused himself to check on Bella. About an hour later he came back and took Charlie to see Bella. Once they left the room my mom came and sat next to me.

"Edward, why didn't you tell me about Bella?" she asked.

"Truthfully mom I didn't know everything. I knew about the letter and that she wasn't comfortable having to visit her mom but I knew nothing about the abuse. Besides, I was afraid of pushing Bella because despite how far she seems to have come since she moved back here all it takes is a little push and she reverts back to her old self. We have all fought so hard to try and show her that what Renee has drilled into her head isn't true but then something like Charlie not listening to her when she says she doesn't want to visit her mom takes away all the progress we seem to make."

"I can't believe what Bella has had to go through and at the hands of her own mother," she says sadly.

We continued to sit in silence as we waited for word about how Bella was doing. A little while later Charlie and my dad came back and I could see that Charlie had tears in his eyes.

Dad looked at all of us and said, "Bella is going to be unconscious for a while yet. I am going to allow you guys to go back two at a time."

I looked at the others and told them that they could go first. I needed to prepare myself. I remained seated as everyone else prepared to see Bella. As they started to follow my dad I tried to figure out how to make Bella understand that I love her.

I didn't realize that Charlie had sat next to me until he spoke. "Edward, I want to apologize for blaming you for Bella's not wanting to visit her mom. I'm starting to realize that there is a whole lot I'm not seeing about Bella's life with her mother. I hope that you can forgive me."

"Charlie, there isn't anything to forgive. You had no way of knowing the real reason why Bella didn't want to go. Hell, I didn't even know about the abuse. It makes me sick that she didn't feel secure enough to talk to me about it," I told him honestly.

"Son, it isn't your fault. Obviously Bella has been made to believe that she isn't good enough to be loved. I know you love her and together we will get her through this."

I looked at Charlie then and I could see how much he was struggling. Obviously he hated that not only was Bella in the hospital but he hadn't known what was going on. A little while later Alice came back into the waiting room to let me know that they were all leaving and that I could go in to see Bella.

I looked at Charlie to see if he wanted to go in first. "Do you want to go see Bella, Charlie or is it okay if I go see her?"

"Actually Edward, I was wondering if you would stay with her for a little while so I can run and get some stuff. I don't want to leave her but when I went to pick her up at the airport I had no idea that I wouldn't be going home."

"Sure Charlie. Take your time. I will stay with her until you get back." I told him. I passed my dad on the way to Bella's room and he told me to find him when I got done. I nodded my assent and made my way to Bella's side.

The sight of Bella when I entered her room caused the tears I had been holding at bay to spring forth. She was so pale and she was hooked up to machines. I walked to her side and gingerly took her hand as I sat in the chair next to her bed. She looked so fragile and I was almost afraid that I was going to hurt her more.

The tears continued to fall from my eyes. "Oh Bella, why didn't you tell me about your mom? I would have done anything to keep you from having to go there. I need you to wake up so I can show you just how much I love you." I told her.

I sat there holding her hand and whispering how much I loved her. After about an hour the door opened and Charlie came in.

"Any change?" he asked.

"No," I told him. I took a deep breath and prepared to leave Bella even though I didn't want to. As I got up Charlie stopped me.

"Edward, you can stay if you want. I'm sure she will want to see you when she waked up," he told me.

"Are you sure it's okay?"

"Yeah, I can see how much you love her and I have a feeling she is going to need all the support she can get when she wakes up."

"Thanks Charlie. I should go tell my parents," I tell him as I move to get up.

"It's okay," he says. "I saw your parents on my way in here. I told them that you might stay."

"Thanks," I mumbled.

I sat back down and took hold of Bella's hand again. Charlie did the same on the other side of the bed. We sat there in silence for a while before we started to chat about meaningless things to pass the time.

I must have fallen asleep because the next thing I remember was feeling a hand running through my hair. I thought I was dreaming it until I heard Bella's soft voice, "Edward."

I blinked trying to wake up. At first I thought it might have been a dream until I heard it again, "Edward."

I sat up and could see that Charlie was sleeping in the chair on the other side of the room. I looked up to see Bella looking at me groggily. "Bella," I said quietly as the tears started to fall again.

"Edward," she repeated quietly. "What are you doing here?"

**A/N **

**I apologize for the shorter chapter as well as the delay. After I posted the last chapter I unfortunately became ill which made it impossible to write anything coherent. I started to get over it late last week but unfortunately suffered a relapse, which put me down for the entire weekend and kept me from posting sooner. **

**I want to thank everyone who is sticking with me as I write this story. I appreciate the support and reviews and I apologize for not responding to them before I post this. Knowing that people are reading and enjoying the story have made it easier to write and I hope you continue to enjoy the story. **


	25. Chapter 25

**DISCLAIMER: Same disclaimer. I don't own anything, just the way I choose to use the characters. **

**Chapter 25 – Waking Up**

**BPOV**

I was having the strangest dream. In it I could hear Charlie and Edward talking about sports and other random topics. They seemed so far away and I tried to focus on what they were saying but I couldn't quite grasp it before everything started to go dark again.

As I started to come to again I became aware of the pain in my body as well as a beeping sound around me. I couldn't readily identify the beeping sound but I knew it wasn't my alarm clock. The confusion remained for a little while until recognition dawned on me what the beeping sound was.

Once I recognized the noise I fought harder to come out of the fog I seemed to be caught in. It took me a little while but I was finally able to pry my eyes open. I knew that I was obviously in the hospital but I was still a little fuzzy about what had happened. I looked around the room and saw Charlie sleeping in a chair on one side of the bed.

When my eyes moved to the other side of the bed I had to suppress the gasp that wanted to escape. What is Edward doing here? Is he really here? I couldn't reconcile Edward's appearance here by my bed. Part of me thought he had to be a figment of my imagination. I lifted my hand and started to run my fingers through Edward's hair.

Hmmm, it feels real. Maybe he is really here. Not fully trusting my eyes yet I said, "Edward."

He seemed to be moving a little so I tried saying his name again. This time Edward sat up and I once again found myself holding the gasp in. I tried to figure out what he would be doing here. I saw him with Lauren before I left. What is he trying to prove by being here now?

Confusion overtook me as Edward sat up and looked at me. "Bella," he said as tears started to fall from his eyes. I didn't know what to think so I said the first thing that popped into my mind.

"Edward, what are you doing here?" I asked him.

Before Edward had a chance to say anything in response there was movement on the other side of the bed. Charlie had apparently woken up.

"Bella," Charlie exclaimed. "You're awake."

Still somewhat confused about everything I asked the next question to nobody in general. "What happened? Why am I in the hospital?"

When I asked that question Charlie's demeanor changed. Gone was the look of concern and in its place was one I couldn't really place but it made me uncomfortable.

"Edward, would you please leave us. I need to talk to Bella alone for a little bit," Charlie stated.

Edward gave Charlie a look that made it seem like he wanted to argue with him but instead of arguing he just nodded.

Before Edward left got up he leaned down and whispered in my ear, "Bella I will be right outside if you need anything. I love you."

I didn't know how to respond to him. I couldn't seem to reconcile what he said with what I saw with my own eyes. I knew I couldn't say anything without breaking down so I just nodded my head and watched him leave the room.

After the door closed behind Edward, Charlie cleared his throat to get my attention. I looked over at him and couldn't help but cringe because I could tell by the look on his face that he wasn't happy.

"What happened Bella?" he asked.

I didn't know what to say or how to respond to him. There was no way I could tell him the truth because he would never believe me. I couldn't say anything. I sat there looking at him for a few minutes trying to figure out what to tell him. Finally, I just looked down at my lap as I quietly said, "I fell. I guess I did more damage than I thought possible."

I wasn't prepared for Charlie's response. "I said do. not. lie. to. me." He told me while punctuating each word.

I couldn't help it. I started to hyperventilate. This is it. He is going to kick me out and I am going to have to find somewhere else to live. I couldn't breathe and the heart monitor started going crazy and the next thing I knew Dr. Cullen came running into the room.

"What's going on in here?" he asked.

I couldn't catch my breath to answer him but I just kept shaking my head no because I couldn't figure out what I had done to make Charlie so angry at me. I knew he didn't want me here but I could only imagine what he was going to do to me now that I had created another bill that needed to be paid.

Dr. Cullen looked between Charlie and me before he said, "Charlie, I think you should step out while I examine Bella."

"But Carlisle," Charlie started.

Dr. Cullen just shook his head and came over to my side. "Take some slow deep breaths Bella," he told me.

I barely registered Charlie leaving the room as I frantically tried to calm my breathing. Despite my efforts I just couldn't seem to catch my breath.

Dr. Cullen looked me straight in the eye and said, "Bella I need you to calm down or I am going to have to sedate you. Please try to match my breaths."

I tried to do as Dr. Cullen said, but I couldn't stop the worry about how I was going to pay for the hospital visit. I could see how angry Charlie was with me. I had never seen him that angry before and it scared me even more than what happened in Arizona.

The next thing I knew everything was going dark. I welcomed the dark. The dark held no pain or punishment.

**CPOV**

"Dad, Bella's awake," Edward said as he came down the hall from Bella's room.

I went to make my way to her room, but he put his hand out to stop me. "Maybe you should give her and Charlie a few minutes to talk first," he said with a sigh.

I could tell by looking at my son that there was something he was struggling with and that something had to do with Bella. After what we had learned earlier I figured whatever it is he might need to get it off his chest.

"Edward, is there something on your mind son?"

"It's Bella. I'm worried about her," he responded.

"I think Bella is going to be fine."

"I believe you Dad. I know she will heal, at least physically. But I'm afraid of what whatever she went through is going to do to her emotionally. I'm also worried that she won't let me be there to help her."

I was confused by what he was saying. "What do you mean? Why wouldn't she want you to be there for her?"

I could tell by the set of his face that I might not like what was about to come out of my son's mouth. Before he said anything I suggested we move our conversation to the waiting room. Everyone else had gone home so we had the waiting room to ourselves.

"You can tell me anything Edward. What is going on?"

Edward took a deep breath before he began to speak. "Well you know what we told you about how Bella has been told stuff and she has a hard time trusting people."

"Go on," I implored.

"Anyway, there are some girls that have been giving Bella some trouble at school. Before the break the rest of us decided that we wanted to make them leave Bella alone once and for all. Anyway Bella was having problems with Charlie before she left and he told her she couldn't go to the party that Friday night. Well while we were there the idea was brought up to deal with the girls who had been bothering Bella. Long story short Bella ended up coming to the party and it was made to look like something was happening between me and this girl when it wasn't. After we realized that Bella had been there I tried to contact her but I couldn't reach her and I'm afraid that what she thinks she saw, coupled with whatever happened to her in Arizona is going to set her back and it terrifies me." Edward said as the tears started to roll down his face.

"Edward, I'm sure you already know that whatever you did to make Bella question you was extremely stupid so I am not going to lecture you on that. But I promise you that I will do whatever I can to help Bella. You just have to be patient and have some faith," I told him.

As I went to continue my conversation with Edward I was interrupted by the sound of a heart monitor going off. I looked up as the nurse ran in the door and said that the alarm was coming from Bella's room. I immediately jumped up and started to exit the waiting room. When I saw that Edward was trying to follow me I told him to remain in the waiting room. I rushed to Bella's room praying that everything was going to be okay.

When I entered Bella's room I took one look at her and it was obvious that she was having difficulty breathing.

"What's going on in here?" I asked a little forcefully.

I looked over at Bella and all she seemed to be able to do was shake her head no. I didn't know what had happened in this room before I got there but I knew that if I didn't get Bella to calm down there were going to be problems especially considering the surgery she had just undergone. I moved my glance back and forth between Bella and Charlie. Whatever had happened, I believed that Charlie's presence was hindering Bella's ability to calm down.

"Charlie, I think you should step out while I examine Bella." I told him.

"But Carlisle," Charlie started.

I shook my head at Charlie's pleas because my first priority was Bella. I made my way to her side as Charlie exited the room. "Take some slow deep breaths Bella."

While it was obvious that Bella was trying to calm her breathing, it wasn't getting any better. I knew if I didn't get it under control soon I would have no choice but to sedate her.

I looked her straight in the eye as I told her, "Bella I need you to calm down or I am going to have to sedate you. Please try to match my breaths."

Despite her efforts, Bella's breathing did not calm. If anything it was getting worse. I knew that I would have no choice but to sedate her. After I put the drug into her IV I stayed with her until her breathing was regulated. Once I knew she was safe I turned around and exited the room only to be bombarded by Charlie and Edward.

"Is Bella okay?" they both asked.

"She is asleep now. I had to sedate her because I couldn't get her to calm down." I said before I looked at Charlie. "Can you tell me what set her off?"

"Well, I asked Edward to leave the room so that we could talk when she woke up. I wanted to know what really happened and I wasn't sure if she would tell me if there were other people in the room. Anyway, I asked her what happened and how she got hurt and she told me that she fell. After what everyone else has said I'm pretty sure that she was lying to me." Charlie said.

Before Charlie had a chance to say anything else Edward interrupted. "Please don't tell me that you accused her of lying."

I looked at Edward wondering why he was so worried about that. I could see Edward's face morph in anger as he watched Charlie's reaction. It was obvious to even me that Charlie had somehow either directly or indirectly accused Bella of lying about how she was injured.

Charlie hung his head. "I told her not to lie to me. I want her to be able to tell me the truth." He said.

I could see the anger roll off of Edward. I put my hand on his shoulder to calm him down. "Edward, you need to calm down and tell me what is going on. Why are you so concerned about what Charlie said to Bella?"

"Don't you two get it? Did you not listen to what Alice told you?" Edward seethed.

"Edward you need to calm down and explain this outburst," I told him forcefully.

"Charlie, Bella has spent years being told that she is unwanted. When she moved to live with you she was repeatedly told that if she messed up you would kick her out and she would have nowhere to go. I'm sorry but the fact that you immediately believed Renee about what happened to Bella would in Bella's mind lend credence to her beliefs. Now she isn't privy to the knowledge that you know how Renee has been treating her and when she woke up you accused her of lying about what happened when she was trying to protect herself by saying she fell. Am I safe to assume that you likely told her not to lie with a somewhat angry tone of voice."

"Oh shit," Charlie muttered.

"Oh God," I muttered realizing what Edward was saying. "I am guessing it would be safe to assume that when you were talking to Bella she started freaking out because she believes that you are going to kick her out."

"In the very least," Edward muttered.

"What do you mean son?" Charlie asked.

"Truthfully we don't know how Bella came to suffer the injuries she has. I would venture to say that that story about her getting into a fight is not the truth." Edward said.

"Okay," I said. "Continue."

"Now don't get upset Charlie because I'm not accusing you of anything. But suppose that Bella's injuries are at the hand of either Renee of Phil. Then it would be safe to say that she might worry that if she angered you enough you might also inflict injury on her."

"I would never," Charlie stated.

Before I got a chance to tell him that none of us believe that he would hurt Bella, Edward continued. "I know you wouldn't Charlie, but some part of Bella does not know that. She is scared and likely confused about what is going on."

I knew that Edward was right. I also knew that right now putting either Edward or Charlie in the room with Bella might do more harm than good. I had to figure out how we were going to talk to Bella and get her to understand that no one is mad at her.

"Guys, Bella is going to be out of it for a while. I know that both of you want to be here when she wakes up but given her reaction the last time she woke up I think it might be in her best interest to have someone neutral there when she wakes up." I started.

Both Edward and Charlie started to argue with me but I put my hand up to stop them. "I know you guys both love Bella but I have to look out for her welfare. Right now it is not good for her to get as worked up as she did. I promise to keep you two informed of any changes. I will also try to get Bella to understand that you aren't mad Charlie, but that you are worried about her. I need you guys to trust me. I will call you when she wakes up." I told them.

Edward gave a resigned sigh before nodding and turning to head to the front of the hospital. After Edward left Charlie made me promise to call him as soon as Bella woke up. I assured him I would and he left to get some sleep. After hearing what Edward had told me and the reaction Bella had to Charlie, I figured the best person to be there for Bella when she wakes up would likely be Esme.

I pulled out my phone and dialed Esme. "Es," I said when she answered.

"_Hey Carlisle. How is Bella?" she asked. _

"That is why I am calling you. Could you come down to the hospital?"

"_Sure. I will be there as soon as I can." She told me._

I went back to my office as I waited for my wife to arrive so I could fill her in on what I had learned.

**BPOV**

My head was pounding. I tried to remember what had happened. I remember the beeping of a heart rate monitor, waking up and Edward being there, and Charlie. Oh God Charlie I thought as I opened my eyes.

My breath started to catch again as I looked around the room for Charlie but he wasn't there. I squeeze my eyes shut as I try to figure out what is happening. Was it all a dream? But if it was a dream why am I in the hospital. I feel the panic starting to rise, but before it can overtake me I feel a hand take mine and another one running through my hair. I feel safe and I don't want to open my eyes.

I lay there trying to figure what I am going to do as the hand continues to run through my hair. I haven't felt this safe since before Renee moved us to Arizona. Although I didn't want to lose the peaceful feeling I was experiencing, I forced myself to open my eyes to see who could make me feel this way.

I opened my eyes and was surprised at who I saw. "Esme," I said. "What are you doing here?"

I couldn't figure out why she was here. Did they send her to tell me that they didn't want me? I started to feel the fear rise again.

"Bella, please calm down. Everything is going to be okay." Esme said quietly.

"I don't understand. Why are you here with me? What happened? Why am I in the hospital?" I asked.

Esme chuckled and the sound soothed me a little. "Why don't we take one question at a time? First, I am here because I want to be and I figured you could use a friendly face when you woke up. As for the rest of the questions why don't you tell me what you remember but please try to stay calm. I really don't want to have to be the reason you are sedated again." She said with a smile.

I thought back to what happened. I remembered what happened in Arizona and how hard it was to breathe while I was on the airplane. After I was picked up by Charlie things started to get a little fuzzy. I looked at Esme and wondered how much I could tell her. What would she do with the information?

Obviously the worry showed on my face. "Bella, everything is going to be okay. You can tell me anything and I promise it won't change how I feel about you."

The look she gave me was so sincere so I decided that if I was going to trust anyone maybe I should start with her. Just as I was about to explain what happened the door to my room opened. I felt my body stiffen as I waited for whoever was coming in to tell me what I feared and that Charlie had abandoned me. I looked at the door as Dr. Cullen walked in.

"Bella, it's okay. Nobody is going to hurt you," Esme whispered in my ear.

I found myself nodding to let her know that I heard her.

"Bella, I'm so glad that you are awake. How are you feeling?" Dr. Cullen asked.

"Ummm, I'm a little tired I guess and my chest and stomach hurt some Dr. Cullen."

"Well I expect you will be in some pain. Do you remember what happened?" he asked.

Before I got a chance to respond Esme spoke. "We were just about to discuss that when you walked in. Bella is it alright if Carlisle is here when you talk about it and then maybe he can answer some of your questions?"

I shrugged my shoulders. I would talk in front of him if it made Esme happy because I didn't want to make anyone else mad. I already knew that Charlie is angry. "It's fine." I told her.

With that Dr. Cullen took a seat on the opposite side of my bed as Esme. I took a deep breath before I started to recount what happened in Arizona. I told them that Phil got angry with me and about the punches but I left the part out about the drugs.

When I was done recounting what happened in Arizona I looked over at Esme and she had tears in her eyes. I couldn't stand that she pitied me so I looked away and what I saw on Dr. Cullen's face made me cringe. Dr. Cullen's eyes showed pure fury and I found myself trying to sink further into my bed to get away from him.

My fear must have been evident because all of a sudden Dr. Cullen's face was masked of any emotion. "Bella, please calm down. I promise I'm not mad at you. I'm angry because of what you had to go through."

"You believe me. Why? I'm nothing to you." I said as I looked down at my lap.

"Bella, please look at me," Esme said.

I looked up and saw the tears in her eyes. "Bella, you are as much my daughter as Alice is. We love you and hate that you had to endure everything you have. Please believe us when we say that."

I really didn't know how to respond to that. Was she just telling me that to make me feel better? Finally after a few minutes I resolved to trust that Esme wouldn't lie to me. I had to have someone to trust and I didn't know who else it would be right now.

"Okay," I told her before I turned to Dr. Cullen. "Can you tell me what happened and why I'm here?"

'Bella, you came in with some severe internal bleeding. We had to do surgery to repair the damage that you suffered. You are likely going to be here for the next several days while you heal. Then you will still have limitations when you go home with your father until you have completely healed." Dr. Cullen told me.

I looked away because I didn't want him to know that I likely wouldn't be going home with Charlie. Just because my father didn't want me didn't mean that I would tarnish his good name with the Cullens.

"Bella, what's wrong?" Esme asked me. "Please, you can tell me anything."

I just shook my head because I couldn't tell her that my father didn't want me.

Dr. Cullen then stood up and came to my side. "Bella, are you afraid of your dad?"

I quickly shook my head no because I wasn't afraid of Charlie.

Dr. Cullen seemed to contemplate what I said then and the next words out of his mouth surprised me. "Are you afraid that Charlie won't let you come home?"

How could he know this? My face must have shown my surprise because the next words out of his mouth surprised me.

"Bella, your dad isn't mad at you. He can't wait for you to get out. He has been so worried about you."

I shook my head and mumbled, "No he isn't. He is just worried about the bills."

Esme squeezed my hand then. "Bella, I need to explain something to you and I need for you not to get upset."

I nodded to her but I knew that there was a chance that I would still get upset by whatever she was going to tell me.

"Bella, after you got out of surgery we were all waiting for you. Your dad told us that your mom said you had been in a fight but Alice and the rest of them didn't believe him. Alice told us about how your mom had been treating you and then the rest filled us in on what they know about your mom's actions. Bella, you should never have had to go through anything that you have gone through. Please don't be mad at your friends for telling us what they did. They are worried about you." Esme said.

I couldn't help the snort that escaped me. If they were so worried about me then why would they lie and just pretend to be my friends when all along they were friends with Lauren.

Dr. Cullen must have seen the look on my face and known what I was thinking because he interrupted my internal musings. "Bella, I don't know everything that has happened to you but I do think that you need to talk to the others because not everything is as it seems. Please before you write off your relationships with your friends and Edward give them a chance to explain. Also, your dad is scared for you. I know he came off like he was mad but he wasn't mad at you but rather at the fact that you were afraid to tell him what exactly happened. He is mad at the fact that he doesn't know how to make you trust him. Please listen to him." Dr. Cullen said.

I couldn't help the tears that started to escape my eyes. Could I really have been wrong in my beliefs? Was everything Renee told me a lie? I looked over at Dr. Cullen and asked, "Where is Cha…my dad?"

"I sent him home when I had to sedate you earlier. I needed you to calm down and at that time his being here was only making you more agitated. If you want I can go call him." Dr. Cullen said.

"If you don't mind." I said.

As Dr. Cullen started to leave I stopped him, "Thank you Dr. Cullen. Not just for saving me, but for telling me what you did."

"You are most welcome Bella. Like Esme said, I consider you a daughter. Oh, and Bella, please call me Carlisle," he said with a smile before he left the room.

After he left I turned back to Esme. "Esme, can I ask you a question?"

"Sure," she replied.

"What did Dr., I am Carlisle mean when he told me to give the others a chance to explain?" I asked her.

"Well, I don't know the whole story but I do know that something happened the night before you left that isn't how it appeared to be. Edward has been trying frantically to get in touch with you since then to explain what it is that really took place but he hasn't been able to reach you." Esme said.

"Oh. Well I had to leave my cell phone here. Renee wouldn't let me take it." I said quietly.

"That explains it. Anyway the one thing I do know is that my son has been going out of his mind with worry since you left and when he found out you were in the hospital he panicked. The only reason he isn't here now is because his father forced him to go home." Esme told me as if she could read my mind.

I didn't know what to say so I just nodded my head. I knew that I would give them a chance to explain what I saw even though I don't know how it could be any different than how it looked. I looked back up at Esme and asked, "Can you tell Edward that I'm not mad at him and that I would like to talk to him if he still wants to talk to me?"

"Of course dear. I'm just glad that you are okay." She told me as she leaned down to give me a hug.

Esme stayed with me and we just talked about general things like which books we had read recently and recipes we wanted to try.

We both looked up when the door to my room opened and Charlie stood there. Esme moved to get up and said, "Remember what I said. I will come by and see you later and I'm sure Edward will be by as soon as possible."

"Thank you Esme. For Everything." I told her.

After she left the silence filled the room as Charlie stood awkwardly by the door. All of a sudden we both decided to speak at once. "I'm sorry," we both said as we both dissolved into tears.


	26. Chapter 26

**DISCLAIMER: Same disclaimer. I don't own anything, just the way I choose to use the characters. **

**Chapter 26 – Talking it Out**

**BPOV**

After Charlie came in the room Esme excused herself. I sat there staring at my hands because I didn't know what to say. When he was last in the room he accused me to lying to him. I know that technically I was lying to him but how could I tell him what really happened. He wouldn't have believed me. I mean he thought the reason I didn't want to go to Arizona was due to Edward. How was I to know any different?

I'm so confused. I know what Esme told me but I don't know what to believe. I chanced a glance at Charlie when the silence continued. He stood over by the door shuffling from one foot to the other looking just as uncomfortable as I was feeling.

Finally the silence was getting too much to bear. "I'm sorry," I ended up saying at the same time as Charlie.

I looked up at him, the surprise I'm sure showing on my face. "What are you sorry about?" I asked him. I was genuinely confused why he would be sorry. I had done nothing but cause him trouble since I moved in with him.

"Oh Bella, I am sorry for so many things but mostly I'm sorry for what you have gone through." Charlie said

"I don't understand. You have done nothing wrong. I'm the one who should be sorry." I reiterated.

Charlie looked at me with surprise and what appeared to be anger on his face. I found myself cringing and trying to crawl deeper into the hospital bed. I didn't mean to make him angry. All of a sudden Charlie's demeanor changed and he started to walk toward me.

"Bella, please don't be afraid of me. I'm not going to hurt you," he said with sadness in his voice.

"I'm not afraid of you," I stammered as my voice betrayed my words.

I couldn't look at Charlie's face any longer so I looked back down at my lap. I saw him continue to walk towards me in my periphery. I fought the urge to move further away from him.

Charlie took a seat in the chair where Esme had been sitting. I still couldn't bring myself to look at him as the tears were escaping my eyes.

"Please Bella, don't cry. I promise I'm not angry with you. I'm worried about you." Charlie said as he grabbed my hand.

I couldn't immediately find any words. I sat there shaking my head. "I didn't mean to make you angry. I'm sorry for being a bother. I promise I will find a way to pay these extra bills I have created." I stuttered out through my sobs.

What happened next confused me and quite frankly scared me a little. Charlie let go of my hand and pulled my entire body to him in a bone crushing hug. "Baby, I'm not angry with you. I'm angry with what you had to go through," he said through his own sobs.

I instantly hated myself even more for making Charlie cry. All I seem to be able to do right is mess with the lives of those I love. Maybe it would have been better if I had never been born or died while I was on the operating table.

I must have said the last thought out loud because the next thing I knew Charlie pulled away from me and the words out of his mouth were laced with more anguish and anger than I had ever heard come.

"Isabella Marie Swan, how can you say something like that. My life would be nothing if you were not here. I never want to hear those words come out of you mouth again. You are the best thing that has ever happened to me and the thought of losing you kills me."

I didn't know what to say so I just started to repeat, "I'm sorry, I'm sorry."

"Bella, what am I going to have to do to prove to you that you have nothing to be sorry about. The only person in this room who has anything to be sorry about is me," he repeated once again.

I still didn't understand what exactly he had to be sorry about. I know that Esme and Carlisle told me that Charlie knew about Renee, but I just couldn't bring myself to believe that some part of this wasn't a trick to make me feel safe. I forced myself to pull back and look at Charlie.

"Ch…Dad, you have nothing to be sorry about. You have done nothing wrong. My being here is not your fault."

"Bella, I have so much to be sorry about. I know we can't fix everything right now but I want you to know that we will fix it." He started. "I hate that you are in this hospital and that I am the reason you are in here."

I was confused by his statement. How was he responsible for my injuries? The confusion I was feeling must have been evident on my face because he went on to explain.

"I can never go back and undo the hurt that you have had to endure but I will never forgive myself for not taking the time to listen to you when you tried to tell me that you didn't want to go to Arizona. If I had taken the time to try and talk to you about why you didn't want to go then maybe we could have avoided this."

I shook my head because no matter what I was beginning to realize that I was just as to blame in all of this as anyone. Even if Charlie would have listened to me, I still wouldn't have told him about Renee and Phil. Sure I may have been able to avoid this trip but I likely would have had to visit at some point in time.

"No Bella, you need to listen to me. I should have paid better attention over the years. I should have been able to tell that there was something going on down there. Maybe if I had taken the time to look at the situation I would have realized that something was wrong and I could have gotten you to live with me earlier."

I listened to him talk and all of a sudden what he said hit me. "You would have wanted me to live with you?" I asked.

Charlie looked perplexed by my question. "How could you believe that I wouldn't want you here?" he roared and I flinched at the anger in his voice. "Oh God, I'm sorry I didn't mean to yell," he said suddenly.

"It's okay," I said quietly.

"Bella, I don't understand why you would think and believe that I don't want you here."

I shrugged my shoulders and looked down at my hands. I couldn't look in his eyes as I said what was about to come out of my mouth. "You never wanted me before. The only reason you took me now was because Renee forced you to take me when I got hurt because I was costing them too much money."

"Bella, please look at me," Charlie pleaded. "I have wanted you here since you left with your mother. The only reason I didn't get you sooner was because I believed you were happier there. Please, you have to know that I love you and the time when you weren't here there was a big piece of my soul missing."

As I looked up at him I could see that there was anguish on his face. I wanted to believe him but I was so confused. "I don't understand. If you wanted me then why didn't you ever tell me that?"

"Baby, your mom made it seem like you were happier there with her than you had been here. When I heard that you quit communicating with Alice I figured that you had moved on and were happier there and no longer wanted any part of Forks." Charlie said sadly. "I just wish I could go back and change it so that you would never have had to go through any of what you did."

I couldn't fight the anger that was rising in me at his words. He was lying. He never called. "Why should I believe you now? You never once called other than on my birthday or holidays. If you truly missed me then why didn't you try to talk to me on occasions other than when you were obligated to pretend to care?" I spat.

Charlie looked at me incredulously. I wasn't sure if it was at what I said or the tone of voice in which I said it. "Bella, I did call. I called all the time but you were never there because you were with your friends or didn't want to talk to me. Despite that I continued to call and talk to you mom to see how you were doing."

"I was always there. I didn't have any friends. You would have known that if you had ever talked to me," I said quietly.

"Bella, I am truly sorry for not pushing harder. I thought I was doing what you wanted me to do. If I had only known I swear I would have moved you here with me sooner. Will you ever find it in your heart to forgive me?"

"There is nothing to forgive." I mumbled.

"There is more to forgive than you will ever know and I promise that I will not give up until I am able to prove to you how much you mean to me." Charlie stated as he once again pulled me into a hug.

The pain was starting to get unbearable but I didn't say anything because I figured I deserved it. I sat there wrapped in Charlie's arms as I tried to flesh through everything he had told me. Could it be that he did really want me here? But why? I sat there lost in my own thoughts until Charlie once again cleared his throat.

"Bella, I know that we have a lot to work through, but I need you to do something for me."

I pulled away and looked at Charlie warily. "Okay," I said.

"I need you to tell me what happened in Arizona and I want you to tell me the truth. I need to know everything so that we can get you better. I promise not to get angry. Please." Charlie pleaded.

While I still wasn't sure about everything I had been told since I woke up I knew that if things were going to get better I was going to have to put myself out there. I cleared my throat and asked, "What exactly do you want to know?"

"Well I want to know everything that happened to you but right now I need to know how you got hurt."

I nodded and took a deep breath before I started to recount my story once again.

_I had just finished making dinner when Renee got home. She didn't acknowledge me with more than a glance my direction before she told me to go to my room. As I sat in my room I just kept chanting that I could stand it, I don't have long until I get to return to Forks. I must have fallen asleep again because I awoke with a start as the door to my bedroom slammed into the wall._

_I tried to look at the clock but before I could determine what time it was I was being pulled from my bed by my hair. I fought the whimpers that threatened to escape. Instead, the anger that had been festering in my body came to head and I said, "What the fuck are you doing?"_

_After the words came out of my mouth I found myself being thrown against the wall. I had assumed it was Phil who pulled me out of bed that was the first time I got a look at him. What I saw scared me. Phil's eyes were bloodshot and he was looking at me like he wanted nothing more than my death._

"_Don't you dare open your mouth bitch," he spat. _

_I couldn't help the anger. I had done nothing to him other than breathe. Why couldn't he leave me alone? "Fuck you," I responded. _

_I was expecting a slap across the face so I wasn't ready for the kick that landed on my ribs. I protectively put my arms around my waist to try and deflect the blows that were likely coming. I looked in Phil's eyes and he truly looked insane. I quickly glanced around the room to see if I could find a means of escape and noticed that Renee, who was obviously drunk, was blocking my one path of escape._

"_Where the fuck are they?" Phil yelled. _

_I was confused. I had no idea what he was talking about. "Where are what?"_

"_Don't play stupid with me. Where the fuck are the pills?"_

_I had no idea what he was talking about but what he said confirmed my earlier suspicions that on top of the drinking they were also into drugs. "I haven't seen any pills." I exclaim. _

_Phil didn't like that answer because the next think I knew I was receiving more blows to the stomach and ribs. I did what I could to try and protect myself but after about five or six more blows the world started to go black. _

_When I came to some time later I was alone. I crawled to my bed and pulled myself up on it. The tears that I refused to shed in front of Renee and Phil made their way down my face. I didn't know why my family hated me so bad but I knew I just had to survive until I got on that plane. _

When I finished recounting the events that ultimately led to my hospitalization, I looked up and saw the warring emotions on Charlie's face. I could see that he wanted to ask me more but he didn't. After seeing the look on his face I knew that I would have to keep the rest to myself. There was no reason for him to know about Renee not letting me eat. I looked down at my hands, ashamed after I had told him what happened. Seeing the pain on Charlie's face hurt worse than the injuries I suffered because I was the cause of the pain he was suffering.

Charlie's voice brought me out of my reverie. "Bella, please look at me."

I looked up at him through my tears and saw tears in his eyes as well. "I am so sorry that you had to go through that. What your mother and Phil did to you was wrong. You should never have had to be hurt like that. I hate that not only have you suffered physical injuries at their hands but also that they have lied to you about so many things, including my love for you." Charlie took a deep breath before he continued, "Bella, I can promise that you will never be hurt by them again. We will get through this together."

I could detect so many emotions in Charlie's voice as he spoke to me and the one that spoke the most to me was sincerity. Charlie was telling me the truth. In that moment I began to believe that maybe things hadn't been as they seemed. Maybe Esme was right. As that thought hit so did a wave of pain. I had been sitting up during this entire conversation and the pain in my chest was making itself known. I cringed as I tried to find a comfortable position.

Charlie must have seen my discomfort, because he said, "Bella, let me get the nurse to give you some pain medication. You need to rest so you can get better."

I started to panic. Was he going to leave me? Was this just an excuse to get away from me? I didn't want to be alone. "I'm fine," I forced out.

"No Bella, you're not. You need to rest. Don't worry I will be here when you wake up." Charlie said.

I felt a little better but I still didn't want to go back to sleep. I needed to talk to Edward. I continued to shake my head.

"Bella, don't worry. I will let Edward know that you want to talk to him. We will both be here for you when you wake up." Charlie told me before he got up from his spot. "I will be right back," he said before he left the room.

A few minutes later Charlie returned with a nurse. "I hear you are in some pain," the nurse said as she walked in.

"A little," I mumbled.

"Well, let's take care of that," she said as she walked over and injected the medication into my IV.

Not long after the medication was injected into my IV I started to get sleepy. I tried to fight it but Charlie wouldn't let me. "Bella, sleep now. I promise we will all be here when you wake up," he said as he gave me a kiss on the forehead.

That was the last thing I remember before falling asleep.

**CHPOV**

I can't believe how badly I have failed Bella. I thought about everything I have learned since she was admitted to the hospital. So many things that I never put together before started to make sense.

Since she moved in with me, Bella would never really make eye contact with me. She always tried to do everything right almost as if she was afraid of making a mistake, which of course she was if she thought that I was going to kick her out.

These realizations tore at my heart. How could my own daughter believe that I didn't want her? How do I prove to her that I love her? Bella has detached herself. I noticed today as we were talking that she had to think before she said the word dad, almost as if she were editing herself. I couldn't help the sob that escaped me. I need to fix this, I thought.

I sat there with the tears falling as I tried to come up with a solution. One thing was for certain, it was going to take a lot of work to fix the damage that that bitch Renee had done. The thought of that woman made my blood boil. I would make her pay for hurting Bella.

I was pulled out of my thoughts by the door being opened. I looked up and saw Carlisle and Edward standing there. Edward looked nervous as his gaze bounced between me and Bella. Finally he stepped forward into the room and cleared his throat.

"Charlie, I just wanted to apologize for what I said to you earlier. I shouldn't have spoken to you like that. I won't make excuses for my behavior," Edward said contritely.

I stood up and walked over to him. I clapped my arm on his shoulder. "Edward, you have nothing to be sorry for. I should have known that something was not right."

Edward started to speak again but I stopped him. "Edward, you have been there for Bella since she got here. I can't imagine what might have happened if you and your friends hadn't been there for her. Thank you for protecting her."

"I would do anything for Bella," Edward said. "I love her."

"I know you do son and she loves you too. We are going to have to be there for her as she heals. It is likely going to be a rough road but I know you will be there for her." I said.

Edward had tears in his eyes. I could tell that he wanted to say something but instead all he could do was nod.

Behind us Carlisle cleared his throat. "Charlie, Bella is going to be out for a little while. Why don't you come with me to get a cup of coffee. Edward will stay with Bella."

I didn't want to leave Bella's side but I knew that I had to get away before my emotions overtook me so I nodded and followed Carlisle out of the room. I figured we would head to the cafeteria so I was a little surprised when Carlisle directed me to his office.

"I figured we could use some privacy," he stated.

"Thank you Carlisle, not just for this but for saving my daughter. I don't know what I would do if she wouldn't have made it." I sobbed.

Carlisle sat in the chair next to me. "Charlie, you are going to need to be strong for Bella. It has become obvious that she has endured more than any of us could have imagined."

I didn't know what to say so I just nodded in agreement with Carlisle because I knew that he was telling the truth. "Carlisle, how can a mother treat her daughter the way Renee has treated Bella. She honestly believes that I don't want her here and that her being here is basically a punishment for me. How can I make her see that what she was told is a lie?"

"I don't know Charlie, but what I do know is that we are all going to have to be patient with Bella. What she has been told has been ingrained in her and I'm afraid that all the progress that was made prior to her trip will be gone. Add to the mix Bella's physical injuries and she is in for a long recovery." Carlisle said sadly.

"Maybe I should look into finding her someone to talk to about this." I said.

"I think that would probably be a good idea. Bella is going to have to learn to trust people again and any help that can be provided will be a good thing Charlie. Now, about Bella's injuries, I have a couple of questions for you Charlie." Carlisle said hesitantly.

"What is it Carlisle? She is going to be okay isn't she?"

"I believe that Bella will recover from her injuries. We were able to stop the internal bleeding but there were a couple of other things that we discovered which concerned me."

"What Carlisle?"

"Charlie I don't know how to say this but when we were prepping Bella for surgery she appeared to be malnourished. Do you think that Bella might have an eating disorder?"

"Truthfully, before I learned everything that I have learned since the surgery I might have said yes. However, I noticed that Bella seemed to have lost weight when she got off the plane. Now, I haven't confronted Bella about it, but I have a suspicion that one way Renee might have controlled Bella while she was there is by limiting her food intake. I know I will have to confront Bella about the possibility but I don't want to push her too soon." I told him sadly.

Carlisle nodded and seemed to be thinking along the same lines. We sat there in silence for a while until I felt I needed to get back to Bella's room. We walked back down the hall together in silence. When we got to her room we quietly opened the door. What I saw inside made my heart break.

Edward was sitting beside Bella's bed crying and murmuring that her loved her and that he was sorry. All of a sudden he seemed to notice our presence in the room and he jumped up and wiped his eyes.

Not wanting to draw attention to his discomfort I asked him, "How is she?"

"She is still sleeping. She doesn't seem to be in any pain right now." Edward told me.

I gestured for him to take his seat again. "Edward, I just wanted to thank you again for being there for Bella. I know that things are going to be rough for a little bit but I just hope that you will stick with her. She loves you and she is going to need you as we move forward."

"Sir, I love her too and I'm not planning on going anywhere no matter how hard she may try to push me away. "

"Good. Now why don't you keep me company until she wakes up. I promised her I would stay and she wanted to talk to you before she was given her pain medication. I think both of us being here when she wakes up will help." I told him.

We sat there in silence. I was making plans about how I was going to prove to Bella how much she means to me. Bella has always been my pride and joy and I will do whatever I have to in order to prove that to her. I would not let Renee hurt Bella any further.

**A/N**

**I apologize for the delay in posting this chapter. For some reason I had a difficult time writing the conversation between Bella and Charlie. They still have more to talk about as she gets better but they have made a start. **


	27. Chapter 27

**DISCLAIMER: Same disclaimer. I don't own anything, just the way I choose to use the characters. **

**Chapter 27 – Video Confessions**

**EPOV**

I sat there with Charlie while Bella slept. I was terrified of her telling me to leave when she woke up but I was determined to make her listen to me and understand what really happened. I know what we did was stupid but at the time all I was thinking about was how Bella had been hurt and I wanted revenge for the pain she had been caused. Little did I know that I would be the one causing her even more pain.

I don't know how long I sat there lost in my thoughts before Charlie cleared his throat. I looked up to see him watching me. Suddenly aware of his scrutiny I couldn't help but fidget in my seat. Unable to keep his gaze I found myself once again looking down at my hands.

"Is everything okay Edward?" Charlie asked.

Not knowing how to respond I just nodded my head.

Apparently not satisfied with my response Charlie spoke again. "Edward, I have known you for a long time and it has become glaringly obvious that you care for Bella. Whatever it is you are worried about you need to find faith that everything is going to turn out okay. It might not be easy going but I trust if you don't give up it will all turn out right in the end."

I looked at Charlie and could see the sincerity in his face. I knew that Bella's injuries reminded him just how important Bella was and I could tell that he knew what I was feeling and he still trusted me. I nodded and swallowed around the lump that was in my throat as I prayed that Charlie was right. I don't know what I would do if Bella doesn't let me fix this. I knew that I needed Charlie to know that I had messed up with Bella.

I swallowed thickly before I finally found my voice. "You're right Charlie. I do care about her. I love her and I just pray that you are right and I will be able to fix things and make Bella see that I love her. I think you should know what happened and I hope that you still let me be around her once you have heard what happened." I said before bringing my eyes up to meet his.

Charlie shifted in his seat but he nodded for me to go ahead.

"Bella has had a hard time opening up to people since she moved back here. While the reason for that wasn't clear before, it is now. Unfortunately not knowing what Bella had gone through we didn't always handle things the best. Anyway, the night before Bella left there was a party. Bella said she couldn't go, but told me to go with the others." I paused not knowing what Charlie knew, if anything, about the Lauren situation.

"Yes, I remember that night. I decided at the last minute to let Bella go to the party, but she didn't stay very long. Do I take it you had something to do with that?" Charlie asked with his eyebrow cocked.

I swallowed as I nodded. "Inadvertently I did."

"What happened at the party Edward?"

"I guess when Bella got there Angela told her where we were but unfortunately she didn't come over to us before things got out of hand."

"Continue," he demanded.

"When Bella walked into the room she saw us, and me especially right next to Lauren Mallory and I guess it appeared to her that I was making out with Lauren." I put my hand up because I could see Charlie's face getting redder. "It wasn't what it appeared and I didn't even know Bella was there until afterward but it was too late and despite my best efforts I wasn't able to reach her before she left to explain what actually happened." I said with a sigh.

"If Bella was mistaken, then what actually happened?"

"In order to explain that properly there is more I need to tell you about stuff that has taken place since Bella moved back."

"I'm listening," Charlie stated.

I took a deep breath before I began. "Not long after Bella got here, Lauren and Jessica started to mess with her. They would corner her and make comments about how Bella's mom didn't want her and how you were forced to take her in. At one point they got a hold of that letter Renee sent and started reading it in the hallway at the school. Bella never told any of us about these confrontations but Rose and Alice walked up on the one in the hallway. We never talked to Bella about it because it was hard enough to get her to talk to us and we didn't want to push her if she wasn't ready. Anyway, the night of the party we decided to get back at Lauren. Alice had her phone out and she recorded our interaction with Lauren. It wasn't until after the confrontation when we were looking at the video that we noticed Bella in the video. By that time I had run into Angela and knew that she had come to the party. I swear I tried to reach her to explain everything. We just couldn't stand by and let them continue to harass her. I know that we went about it the wrong way, but I was honestly just trying to protect her." I said through the tears that had started to fall from my eyes.

I honestly expected Charlie to tell me to get out. I was surprised when he moved next to me and put his arm around my shoulder. "Edward, what you kids did was stupid, but I get the reason you did it. Now you said you guys recorded this confrontation."

"Yes sir we did," I said as I pulled the camera out of my pocket. "I brought it with me in hopes to show Bella in an effort to fix things."

Charlie put his hand out and I gave him the camera. "Let's have a look at what took place," he said.

"I have the video was cued up to the point where Lauren came up to me and we started in on our plan." I told Charlie

"_Hey Edward." Lauren said in what was supposed to be a sexy voice._

"_Lauren." _

"_So, where is your little girlfriend," Lauren sneered as she ran a finger down the side of my face. _

"_She's not here," I replied to Lauren with a smirk. _

_Lauren then leaned her back against the wall beside me and I placed one of my hands on either side of her head. I leaned forward like I wanted to kiss her and I whispered, "So, can you make me forget about her?"_

"_Oh yes, when I'm done you wont even remember her name." Lauren replied to my fake seduction._

"_Oh really. I must say I used to be upset by how you would make fun of Bella, but lately I have come to appreciate it. She really can be clingy." I said. _

_Lauren smiled over my shoulder as I continued. "I have wondered, however, where you get all your information," I asked Lauren. Lauren pulled back a little and the smile on her face got bigger as she looked me in the face. _

"_Edward, you really can do better than her. She has no self-preservation and she carriers around stuff that most people would keep hidden. She really is her own downfall. Once I figured a few things out it really isn't that hard to put the rest of the story together." Lauren stated. _

_At that point Rose came up to me and tapped my shoulder. Lauren's eyes got big when she saw the look on Rose's face. _

"_Hey Lauren, you really didn't think that Edward would ever go for a conniving bitch like you did you." Rose asked. _

_Lauren was obviously taken back and she looked back at me as I was now sneering at her. "You bastard," she spat. "Don't worry Bella will hear about this and how you were so willing to come onto me when she wasn't around." There was a smug smile on her face. _

"_Don't worry, we plan on telling her exactly what went on," Rose said. _

"_She will never believe you." Lauren sneered. _

"_Oh, yeah she will. You see you are going to leave her alone and if you don't you will be sorry." _

"_Why would I do that? It is my word against yours and I'm sure Bella will have no problem believing that Edward cheated on her." Lauren once again smiled smugly. _

"_Don't worry, we already thought about that." Rose said as she pointed over to Alice. With that Lauren huffed and stomped off. _

As I sat and watched the video it was obvious how the interaction would appear to Bella. I looked at Charlie who sat there shaking his head.

"Edward, I understand that you kids thought you were helping Bella by trying to get Lauren to leave her alone but you should have talked to one of us adults. I have to admit the video looks bad son, but I believe you."

I didn't know how to respond to Charlie because he was right. We screwed up and the only person who got hurt in the process was Bella. We sat there in silence until I finally got the nerve to bring my face up. To my surprise my eyes met the rich brown eyes of Bella.

I didn't know how long she had been awake but it was obvious that she was awake for at least part of what I told her father as she had tears streaking down her cheeks. "Bella," I said through the lump in my throat. "I'm so sorry."

At that point Charlie got up and moved to the side of Bella's bed. He leaned down and whispered something in her ear before kissing her forehead. "I'm going to leave you two to talk," he said before he left the room.

I didn't know what to say to Bella. I was so afraid that I had screwed everything up so badly that we wouldn't be able to fix any of it.

**BPOV**

As I started to wake I heard voices. I strained for a second to identify them through the haze the medicine created. As the haze started to clear I recognized the voices of Edward and Charlie and they were talking about me.

While I fought to wake up fully, I listened as Edward told Charlie about what happened before the break. By this time I was able to force my eyes open and I turned my head to see them.

I watched as Edward talked to Charlie and his face seemed so broken that despite my reservations my heart went out to him making me want to comfort him. A few minutes after Edward finished talking I looked up again and my eyes connected with Charlie's. I was pretty sure that he had known I was awake but instead of drawing attention to the fact let me listen to what Edward had to say.

When Edward finally looked up from his lap my eyes met his. The tears that had started to fall while I listened to Charlie and Edward talk continued to fall down my face. When he told me he was sorry I couldn't form any words to respond.

Charlie got up and came over to me. He leaned down and said, "Bella, that boy loves you. I know things are hard but consider forgiving him and letting him in." He then kissed me before leaving the room.

The silence was staggering when Charlie left the room. I honestly didn't know what to say to Edward. I thought about what I had heard him say to Charlie. While what he had done was incredibly stupid, if he had done it for the reasons he told Charlie then it meant that he really did care for me.

I don't know how long we sat there in silence before Edward cleared his throat and came over to the bed grabbing my hand. I relished the feel of his hand in mine and there was no way that I was going to pull my hand away from his. Finally, I couldn't take the silence any longer.

"Did you really do it to get Lauren to leave me alone?" I asked.

Edward's face snapped up so that he was looking me in the eye. "You heard that."

"Yeah, I did. Did you mean what you told Charlie, that you were trying to protect me at that party?"

"Bella, of course I meant it. I love you and I hate how Lauren has treated you and we just wanted something to hold over her head to make her leave you alone. I know that the way we went about it was wrong, but I swear that I never meant to hurt you and knowing that I did in fact hurt you has been killing me since that night." Edward said through tears.

I really didn't know how to respond to him. It felt as if my heart was stuck in my throat. The look on his face made me believe that he was in fact telling me the truth and the love that I felt for him was bubbling up in me. I can't remember the last time that someone has tried to protect me. I forced myself to take several deep breaths before I could finally speak.

"Edward, I'm not going to lie to you and say that I am over what I saw," I started. When Edward went to say something I put my hand up to stop him. "While what you guys, especially you, did was hurtful but I do understand that you did it because you care about me."

Before I could continue to talk, Edward put his finger over my mouth to stop me. "Bella, I didn't do it because I care about you, I did it because I love you and you are the most important person to me."

At his words I couldn't stop the tears that escaped my eyes. My body was warring with itself. I really wanted to believe what he was telling me but there was a part of me that kept saying that he was too good to be true and he would let me go as soon as I let my guard down.

Apparently my inner turmoil was not as hidden as I thought because Edward leaned forward and wiped the tears from my eyes. "Bella, I know that you are probably struggling with believing what I am telling you. I know you have no reason to believe me after what you saw before you left and everything that you have gone through, but I want you to know that I will prove to you that I love you and that I am not going anywhere. You are stuck with me until you send me away and even then I guarantee that I will not give up without a fight."

I didn't know how to respond to him so I did the only thing I could think of at that moment and threw my arms around him and sobbed into his chest. Edward held me that way while I sobbed and got all the pent up tears out of my system. All too soon, Edward pulled away when he noticed me wince in pain.

Before he could say anything I stopped him. "Edward, I'm fine. I guess I just moved wrong. I promise you didn't hurt me." I tried to assure him when he looked at me with panic in his eyes.

"Bella, I can see you are in pain. Let me get the doctor so you can get something to help with the pain. There is no reason for you to suffer any more than you already have," he said as he cupped my cheek.

Not knowing what to say and not wanting to argue with him I just nodded my assent to him. Before he got up from the bed he bent down and placed a gentle kiss on my lips. "I will be right back," he stated before he left the room.

Not more than five minutes later Edward returned to the room followed by his dad and a nurse. "Edward says you're in some pain Bella. Let's take a look at you," Carlisle said with a smile.

"Okay," I replied.

"Do you want me to have Edward leave the room while I check your wounds?" Carlisle asked.

While I wasn't really comfortable with having Edward see my wounds, I decided to trust that he did love me and therefore I shook my head at Carlisle. "If Edward wants to stay he can stay." I said not wanting Edward to feel like he was being forced into staying.

Carlisle nodded his assent and Edward came to stand on the side of my bed opposite his father. As Carlisle pulled my gown up to check my wounds I heard a gasp from Edward. I tried to pull my hand away from him but he just held on tighter. I kept my eyes down on my lap because I didn't want to see the look on Edward's face as he saw how damaged I truly am.

Carlisle made some comments about the wounds that the nurse noted on my chart. I'm not sure exactly what he said as I tried to tune him out as he was talking about the wounds. When he was done he pulled my gown back down. I looked up at him as he spoke.

"Well your incisions are looking good. I am going to give you something for the pain and it will likely make you tired. If everything goes well tonight and you are able to get up and around some tomorrow then we will look at releasing you. Although, once you get home I want you to take it easy. You are not to be moving around too much and you won't be able to return to school until at least next week. Do you have any questions for me?"

Not knowing what to say I just shook my head.

"Alright then. Now I am going to have the nurse bring your pain meds in so you can take them. Then I will check in on you later."

"Thanks Carlisle," I told him.

"Anything for you Bella. I just want you to get better so that you can go home. We all miss your beautiful face around the house," he said before he turned to Edward. "I will come get you when my shift is over and we will head home together."

Edward started to protest but Carlisle put his hand up to stop him. "Bella is going to be okay. Both of you need rest. Besides you have school tomorrow and hopefully when the day is over Bella will be home and you can visit her there."

Edward looked upset but I squeezed his hand to let him know it was okay. After his father left Edward finally spoke. "Bella," he said softly.

I still didn't want to see the look on his face now that he had seen my injuries so I kept my eyes on my lap as I answered him, "Yeah."

Edward brought his free hand up to my face. He caressed my cheek before he took hold of my chin to make me look up at him. I still had tears leaking out of my eyes when my face me his. "Bella, please look at me. I can't stand it when you won't look at me," Edward pleaded.

I looked up at Edward and was surprised by the 'love' that seemed to be radiating in his eyes. "Your injuries will heal. While I hate seeing you in pain, it shows me how strong you are and how much you have overcome to be with me today. Please don't be embarrassed around me. I promise there is nothing that can change the way I see you and think about you."

Before I got a chance to respond the door opened and the nurse came in with my pain medication. Although I wanted to spend more time with Edward, the pain was really starting to get bad. Edward could obviously see the frustration on my face because he leaned down and gave me a kiss before he whispered, "You need to take the medication. It will make you feel better. I promise that whether you are here or at home tomorrow I will come visit you."

I nodded and took the medication that the nurse handed me. Edward sat beside me holding my hand. I tried to start a conversation with him but he stopped me and told me to just relax and let the medication do its work. We sat in a comfortable silence as my lids started to get heavy and unconsciousness overtook me.

**EPOV**

About twenty minutes after the nurse gave Bella her pain meds she had drifted off to sleep. I sat there watching her and wondering how I got so lucky to have her in my life and how close I came to screwing it all up.

When my dad was examining her I had to control my emotions because the wounds that she suffered were so severe. I couldn't imagine having to go through what Bella has gone through and not giving up. I had known in that moment that my girl possessed strength that none of us could even fathom.

I don't know how long I sat there lost in my thoughts before the door to Bella's room opened. Part of me expected to see Charlie standing there but instead I was met by my father.

"Edward, are you ready to go?" he asked.

I hesitated because I hated the idea of leaving Bella alone. My dad could see the struggle on my face because he came over and put his hand on my back. "She is going to be okay. If there was any question I would let you stay but you aren't going to be any good for her if you don't get some rest. Besides you need to go to school tomorrow. I promise if anything happens I will let you know."

I knew that I couldn't argue with him so I just nodded. After I stood up I bent down and gave Bella a kiss on her forehead and whispered that I loved her.

The drive home was quiet. I was lost in my thoughts and it wasn't until my dad cleared his throat that I even paid attention to him.

I looked over at him and it was obvious that there was something on his mind. "Yeah Dad." I said.

"Your mom told me about what happened before the break. I know that you understand how wrong you were to do what you did so I'm not going to lecture you. Besides it is obvious that you are beating yourself up and nothing I say is going to do anything but make it worse. However, I hope you know that things are probably going to be tough for Bella for a while."

"I know that she is going to be healing for a while Dad. I'm just glad that she is going to be okay." I told him.

"Son, I'm not just referring to her physical injuries. It is obvious that Renee did a number on Bella and it is going to take time for her to work through that everything Renee told her and did was wrong. You need to be prepared in case she tries to push you away."

"Dad, while I may not have known the extent of Renee's treatment of Bella, I understand. Honestly Bella has tried to push us away before we knew everything but we didn't let her. I can't speak for anyone else but I refuse to let Bella push me away. I love her Dad and I am going to prove to her that my love is genuine and that she deserves to be happy. I know that it isn't always going to be easy but, if anything, this break and almost losing Bella has shown me that I can't live without her in my life."

I hadn't realized that we had made it home. Before we got out of the car Dad reached over and pulled me into a hug. "Edward, I am so proud of you. I am here for you son."

He patted me on the back a few times before he pulled away and we got out of the car. When we walked into the house my mom informed us that dinner was waiting for us in the kitchen. We ate in silence and soon after I excused myself and made my way up to my bedroom.

As I settled on my bed to read before I went to sleep. About ten pages into my book I was interrupted by a knock on my bedroom door. "Come in," I called.

I wasn't surprised to see Alice stick her head in the room. "What can I do for you Alice?" I asked her.

"I was just wondering how Bella is doing?"

I know that Alice cares for Bella so I gestured for her to take a seat. "Bella is doing as well as can be expected right now. She is in a lot of pain but she is tough and I know that she is going to come through this. Hopefully she will get to go home tomorrow afternoon." I told her.

"Did you explain what happened at the party?" she asked nervously.

"Not exactly. I was telling Charlie about what happened and Bella woke up while we were talking. So she knows but I haven't discussed it completely with her."

"Do you think that she will forgive us?" Alice asked.

"Honestly, that is something that you will have to ask her yourself Alice. I know that I plan on doing anything I can to fix my relationship with Bella. Like Dad said earlier things are probably going to get harder before they get better. I guess it will depend on whether or not we prove to Bella that we love her no matter what. Bella is likely going to be even more hesitant about trusting people and even us for a while and I can understand that. All I can tell you is to not give up on Bella."

Alice nodded showing that she understood what I was trying to tell her. Then Alice got up and gave me a hug before she left for her room. I went to sleep that night while figuring out how I would show Bella how much I love her.

I got up earlier than normal the next morning so that I could stop by the hospital on my way to school. Unfortunately when I got to the hospital Bella was still sleeping. I didn't want to wake her up so I wrote her a note and gave her a kiss before I left for school.

When I pulled into the parking lot I walked over to the rest of the gang. "How was Bella this morning?" Rose asked me.

I shrugged before I replied, "She was sleeping so I didn't get to talk to her. I am going to call and check in on her later though."

Rose nodded and we made our way into the school. It was time to start another day.

**A/N I would like to apologize for the delay in this chapter. I am not going to give excuses but I hope those who are still reading will enjoy it. Also, with all that has been going on at FFN I have decided that I will also post my stories over at AWCS. I am not taking them down from FFN but if for some reason they are taken down they will be available over there. **

**Thank you for taking the time to read my story. I hope you enjoy. **


	28. Chapter 28

**DISCLAIMER: Same disclaimer. I don't own anything, just the way I choose to use the characters. **

**Chapter 28 – Released from the Hospital Jail**

**BPOV**

I hated that I fell asleep while Edward was visiting but the pain was starting to get overwhelming and I knew that I wouldn't be able to hide it much longer. Part of me was terrified that Edward would realize how worthless I am and not come back. All too soon after the nurse gave me my medication I felt myself being pulled under. I vaguely recall Edward whispering that he loved me as I drifted off.

I don't know how long I was out before the all too familiar dream started to take hold. I was suddenly back in Arizona with Renee and Phil. I had done something to make Phil mad at me and the next thing I knew I was falling down the stairs. Unfortunately, the dream didn't end there. As I looked up from my position on the floor I was surrounded by Phil, Renee, and people from school. They were all standing there shouting at me telling me how worthless I am. I looked around praying that there was a means of escape but all the doors and windows were being blocked. I tried to fight, but the pain was overwhelming. I saw Edward standing off in the corner with Charlie and I tried to call to them, but nothing came out.

I could feel the tears flying down my face as I continued to try and find my voice but no matter how hard I tried I couldn't get anything to come out. Just as Edward and Charlie turned away to leave I found myself shooting straight up in bed.

The heart rate monitor next to my bed was going crazy and I had sweat dripping down my face. I forced myself to take deep breaths as I tried to shake off the nightmare. The pain that had finally subsided when I went to sleep was back with a vengeance. As I slowed my breathing I contemplated whether or not to ring for a nurse and see about getting some more pain medication. Part of me was afraid that if I admit I need more pain meds then they will keep me in here longer.

Unfortunately, just as I got my breathing under control the door to my room opened and the nurse walked in. I recognized the nurse Emily as one I had from the previous night. "Is everything alright Ms. Swan?" she asked with concerned eyes as she looked at the readout from the heart rate monitor.

I knew that it wouldn't do much good to lie to her especially since she obviously knew something was wrong, hence her visit to my room. "Yeah," I said as she raised her eyebrows at me. I continued to explain, "Sorry I just had a nightmare and I guess it made my heart rate go crazy. I promise that everything is fine." I told her with as much of a smile as I could muster.

Emily looked at me with sympathy in her eyes. "Well it has been several hours since you last had any pain medication so why don't we get you something and hopefully it will help you get back to sleep."

While I was still afraid that if I took more medication they might keep me in longer, I didn't want to fight either so I just nodded my assent and lay there as Emily went and got me the pain meds.

I refused to let myself go over the nightmare in my mind while I waited for Emily to come back into the room. I knew from experience that the more I thought about the dream the more worked up I would allow myself to become and that would do nothing to help me get back to sleep. I found myself glad when Emily made her way back into the room. She handed me the meds and after I took them I got myself as comfortable as I could as I waited to drift back off to sleep.

Fortunately it didn't take too long for the meds to take effect and this time I fell into a peaceful slumber. I didn't wake until well after 8 the next morning. When I awoke I found Carlisle at the foot of my bed going through my chart.

He must have heard me stir because he looked up from my chart and gave me a smile. "Good morning Bella. How are you feeling this morning?"

I didn't want to lie to him but I also didn't want to do anything that might jeopardize my chances of getting to go home. "I'm doing as well as can be expected."

"How did you sleep?" he asked with a raised eyebrow letting me know that he knew something had happened last night.

"For the most part I slept okay. I did have some trouble in the middle of the night but after that it was all good." I replied.

"What happened in the middle of the night? Was in pain?"

"Yeah…no, not at first anyway. I had a nightmare and I must have moved wrong in my sleep causing me to pull something." I replied with a shrug because I didn't know how else to explain. I continued to look down at my lap since I didn't want to see the look on Carlisle's face.

After a few moments of silence I chanced a brief look up at Carlisle. The look on Carlisle's face was one of sympathy.

When he noticed me looking at him, Carlisle put my chart down on the bottom of my bed and took a seat in the chair next to the bed. Once he was seated he took my hand and held it between both of his.

"Bella, sweetie. I know you have been through so much. And while I know that there is probably more that has taken place for you than any of us know about, please remember that I am here for you."

I looked up at him and I couldn't help the tears that escaped my eyes. While I have struggled to trust those around me, I could tell by the look in his eyes that he was telling me the truth. I couldn't speak because of the lump that had formed in my throat so I nodded to let him know that I understood what he was telling me.

Carlisle gave my hand a quick squeeze before he spoke again. "Now Bella, I'm not sure if your dad told you this but there is going to be an investigation into what Renee did to you." I nodded to let him know I understood before he started again. "I don't know how long the investigation is going to take, but I do know that it will likely be hard on you." He took a breath before he continued, "Now, I have already spoken to your father about it and he agrees with me…"

When Carlisle paused in his speech, I couldn't help the feeling of dread that overcame me. Was he going to say that Charlie didn't want me to come home? Or that he was going to send me away for causing all these problems? 'What was going on,' screamed in my head.

I couldn't help the panic that was overtaking my body. The next thing I knew I started to hyperventilate and Carlisle moved so that he was looking directly at me. "Bella you need to calm down. If you can't calm down we are going to have to keep you in the hospital. Please, there is nothing bad that is going to happen." Carlisle then took my hand and placed it over his heart. "Bella, you need to try and match your breaths to my heartbeat." Carlisle said as he worked with me to slow my breathing.

After about five minutes my breathing had finally returned to normal. "Bella, can you tell me what caused you to panic so badly."

I shrugged as I quietly told him, "I was scared."

"What are you scared of Bella?"

"Lots of things, but right now I'm scared that I won't get out of here and if I do get out of here that Ch…dad won't want me anymore. I'm scared of what you guys decided needs to be done during the investigation dealing with Renee," I said as the tears reappeared.

"Oh Bella, I didn't mean to scare you. Why don't we address each of those fears? Barring finding an infection or something when I finish my examination you are going to be released today so please don't worry about that. Now, I'm sorry that I gave you the wrong impression when we were speaking earlier. What I was going to say is that Charlie and I discussed that it might be a good thing if you had someone to talk to about everything that has been going on. Honey, he wants you, but not only that he wants you to get better and to be happy."

I wanted to believe him but it didn't make sense. I continued to look down at my hands as Carlisle continued to talk. I didn't really hear what he had to say but I think he knew I was lost in my thoughts so it didn't appear to bother him too much.

A few minutes later Carlisle got up and grabbed my chart. He once again looked over the notes the night nurse put in there before he moved to the other side of my bed. "Let's have a look at your incisions."

"Okay," I said as I started to lift my hospital gown. With all the poking and prodding that I had been subjected too since I awoke, I had lost all modesty when it came to the staff looking at my wounds.

After looking at the incisions Carlisle made some more notes in my chart before he closed it and turned back to me. "Well there doesn't appear to be any signs of infection. I think that if you are feeling up to it you should be able to go home after lunch." He told me as he squeezed my shoulder.

"I will give your dad a call to let him know what time you should be ready to go. He was here earlier but you were still sleeping and he didn't want to wake you up."

"Oh," was all I could think to say.

"Also, Edward stopped by before school. He left you something and told me to tell you he would see you at home this afternoon." Carlisle said with a smile.

I couldn't help but to smile back at him. The thought of seeing Edward made the day seem so much brighter, although I must admit that I was a little sad that I hadn't been awake when he stopped in.

Before he left, Carlisle rolled my side table over and pointed to what Edward had left me. Sitting on the table was a folded piece of paper with my name on the front in Edward's signature scrawl.

I grabbed the paper and quickly opened it up to see what Edward had to say.

_Beautiful Bella,_

_I stopped in to see how you were doing this morning before I had to head off to school. Unfortunately you were sleeping but you looked so peaceful that I couldn't bear to wake you. I want you to have a good day and try and relax so that your beautiful body can heal. _

_I plan on you being home by the time that I get out of school today beautiful so I will come there to see you. However, if you need me for anything before you get home and I get there to see you please call or text me. I spoke with Charlie yesterday and he said he was going to bring you your cell phone this morning when he came to visit you. _

_I love you Bella and I can't wait until this afternoon when I can kiss you while you are awake. _

_Love,_

_Edward _

I couldn't help the tears that were escaping from my eyes. Edward was so sweet. If I hadn't already forgiven him for what happened before the break, any defenses that I may have still had would have been broken by that note. I just can't understand what I did to deserve such a wonderful guy.

Once again I found tears falling from my eyes. Gah! Why couldn't I stop crying? Of course as is my luck, right then the door opened and my nurse walked in.

"Is everything okay dear? Are you in pain?" she asked.

I wiped my eyes and giggled as I answered her, "everything is fine. My boyfriend just left me a note and it just made me a little sentimental." I told her through the residual sniffles.

She smiled at me. "You make sure you hold on to him. I saw him when he was here earlier, and even then I could tell that he really loves you."

I just nodded because I was finally starting to see what everyone was telling me. After the nurse was done taking my vitals she stopped beside my bed. "Dr. Cullen said that you will be able to go home after lunch. I am going to start unhooking some of these machines so that when the time comes you can get out of here faster."

I couldn't help the smile on my face at the idea of getting to go home. For once I wasn't scared that I was going to get hurt and I was looking forward to getting back to my bed. "Thank you." I told the nurse.

After all the machines were unhooked the only thing I had left was my IV. The nurse said that Carlisle wanted that left in until I had lunch so that they had a few more hours to push the antibiotics before I left.

Once the nurse left I laid back and tried to relax as I anxiously awaited my lunch and the trip home. Unfortunately the meds were still in my system and I found myself drifting off to sleep.

The next thing I knew I was being roused from my sleep by Carlisle and Charlie. Carlisle was explaining to Charlie what medications he was prescribing and how my wounds needed to be tended. When they noticed I was awake Charlie was the first to speak.

"Bella, are you ready to go home?" he asked.

Was he kidding of course I was ready to go home. Apparently the look on my face was enough of an answer because they both smiled and Charlie said, "The look on her face tells me she is more than ready to go home."

Carlisle looked at him and nodded his head because obviously he agreed with Charlie's assessment. "So Bella, I have been going over you medications and wound care with your dad. Like I told him I want you guys to call me if you have any questions and I will come right over."

I nodded because I understood what he was saying. "Does that mean I get to go home now?" I asked excitedly.

"Well I would like you to eat a little lunch first and take your next round of meds but I say you should be out of here in the next hour or so."

I couldn't help the smile that graced my face. While everyone had been more than nice to me while I was here I couldn't wait to get home and back into my own bed. Before I could get too lost in my thoughts I was brought back to the present by Charlie.

"Bella, there is something that I wanted to discuss with you while Dr. Cullen was here."

After this morning I fought the urge to let the panic take over. Instead I just nodded for him to continue.

"I know you probably don't want to think about what you went through but we have to press charges against them for what they did for you. I'm sure you understand that it isn't going to necessarily be a quick process." Again, I nodded letting him know I was listening before he continued. "Bella, what you have gone through is horrendous and I can't stop blaming myself for my part in sending you to see her and I know if I can't stop blaming myself then this situation has to be much harder on you. I think it would help if we found someone for you to talk to about all of this."

I could tell that Charlie was nervous about asking me to talk to someone but I knew that it would make him feel better so I was more than willing to put the effort in. "Okay," I said and I could see that Charlie had expected me to argue with him because the look on his face when I agreed to talk to someone was priceless and I had to fight the urge to smile.

I could see Carlisle smirk out of the corner of my eye. I think he had a little more inkling that I wouldn't fight them on this after our talk earlier. After he cleared his throat Carlisle spoke, "Bella, your lunch should be here in a few minutes and after you are done eating we will get you all ready to go home."

I just nodded and when my lunch came I ate as much of the chicken soup as I could. I still didn't have much of an appetite after not being able to eat for so many days, but I ate as much as I could to show them that I really did want to get better.

About an hour later I was making my way down to Charlie's cruiser. He helped me in and we headed home in a relatively peaceful silence. When we got to the house, Charlie once again helped me out of the cruiser and into the house.

"Bells, would you rather rest in your room or down here?" Charlie asked me.

"Well, I don't want to be in your way so I think I will just rest in my room for now and maybe later come downstairs." I told him quietly.

Charlie moved around so that he was looking me in the face. "Bella, you are never in the way, but if you feel you will be more comfortable upstairs then I will get you set up there. But please, never think you are in my way."

I didn't know what to say and instead just nodded. We slowly made our way up the stairs, with each step causing my incisions and ribs to be jarred. When we finally got to my room I couldn't hide the sigh of relief because I wouldn't have to walk any further. I gingerly sat down on my bed and kicked my shoes off before I made my way back onto my pillows.

"Is there anything I can get you?" Charlie asked.

"Umm, if you could hand me my iPod it would be great." I told him.

Once he had given me my iPod he told me that he would be downstairs if I needed anything and to just holler. He also assured me that he would check in to make sure everything was okay. I thanked him for everything that he had done since I got home from Arizona and fought the tears that threatened to spill when I thought about what happened there.

After Charlie left the room I found some mediation music on my iPod and found myself relaxing rather quickly.

I must have fallen asleep because the next thing I knew Charlie was sitting on the edge of my bed. I yawned and pushed myself up into a sitting position.

"Did you have a nice nap Bells?" he asked.

Part of me wanted to be embarrassed that I had fallen asleep but I just couldn't find it in myself to be upset. I reminded myself that I was recovering from major surgery and my body needed the sleep to help itself heal.

I found myself smiling at Charlie. "Yeah, I did thank you. So what have you been up to while I slept the afternoon away?" I asked him.

"I was just watching television. I actually came up here for two reasons Bells. Unfortunately I have been called into work and need to go into the office."

"I understand Dad, when duty calls you have to go." I said trying to assure him that I wasn't upset because really I wasn't.

"I know that Bells, I just don't like having to leave you when I just got you home." I shook my head at him to let him know that I didn't have a problem. "Actually, that leads me to the other thing; Edward is here to see you. Do you want to see him?"

I forgot that Charlie and I hadn't talked about what Edward revealed yesterday. I needed him to know that I was okay with Edward. "Dad, Edward and I talked yesterday. While not everything is perfect we are okay. So yes I would like to see him."

Charlie smiled at that. "Do you want to come downstairs or do you want me to send him up?" he asked as if he was unsure whether he should even offer the option of Edward coming to my room.

"If you don't mind Dad, I would prefer if he could come up here. I'm not ready to hit the stairs again." I told him truthfully.

"I knew that you were in pain earlier, but you just refused to show it," Charlie stated with a smile. "Okay, I will send him up and I will call you when I find out how long I will be at the station."

"Okay Dad. Please be safe," I begged him.

"I will," he said as he bent down and gave me a kiss on the head before heading downstairs to let Edward know he could come up.

About five minutes later I heard Charlie tell Edward to call if he needed anything and he hollered up that he was leaving. Not more than two minutes after I heard the front door close I looked up from my place in bed and saw Edward standing in my doorway with a wide smile on his face.

"Hey beautiful," he said as he made his way over to the bed and gingerly sat next to me.

"Hey yourself handsome," I replied as I thought that this wasn't nearly as awkward as I was afraid of.

**A/N**

**Those who have reviewed (and thank you for those reviews, they mean a lot to me) know that I am working to get this story back on a posting schedule. I am working to post new chapters on Mondays. **

**I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Thank you for taking the time to read. **

**Gypsy411**


	29. Chapter 29

**DISCLAIMER: Same disclaimer. I don't own anything, just the way I choose to use the characters. **

**Chapter 29 – Putting it all Out There**

**EPOV**

The school day just seemed to drag since I was anxious about seeing Bella. Thankfully it appeared that Lauren had taken my threat to her seriously because I didn't hear her talking shit about Bella. I just hoped that she continued to keep her mouth shut.

When lunchtime came around I wanted to leave to check on Bella but I knew that there was no way I could. First, I didn't know if she had been released from the hospital, and second, even if she had I had a feeling she would probably be sleeping. Therefore, I made my way to the cafeteria and after grabbing my food I headed toward our table.

When I got there Alice and Rose were already sitting there. I hadn't had a chance to talk to either of them since I saw them before school this morning.

"So, have you talked to Bella yet today?" Alice asked me as I sat down.

"No, like I said this morning she was sleeping when I stopped by the hospital and I don't want to bother her if she is sleeping. I did promise her that I would stop by her house after school to check on her so that is my plan." I told her.

We sat there and talked about classes for a while. It was decided that when I saw Bella I would ask her if she was up for visitors before the rest of the gang stopped by. I think that they were also nervous because I was the only person who had actually talked to Bella since the night of the party. I knew that Bella would forgive them for what happened but I promised that I would talk to her before they showed up.

The rest of the school day seemed to drag on. I grabbed Bella's homework for her so that she could at least have the option of working on it while she was laid up in bed. Toward the end of the day I heard some rumblings about where Bella was, but it appeared that the rumor mill wasn't working overtime, at least yet.

When the final bell rang I couldn't get out of the school fast enough. I made my way out to my car and waved goodbye to my friends as I made my way out of the parking lot and toward Bella's house. As I pulled up in front of her house I took a deep breath before I got out of my car. Despite all the time we have spent together, my heart still went into overdrive when I got to see her.

I slowly made my way up the walk. I didn't want to ring the bell in case she was sleeping so I knocked on the door. A few minutes later Charlie came to the door.

"Hey Edward, how are you doing today?" he asked as he stepped aside allowing me to enter the house.

"I'm doing pretty good. I came to see if Bella was able to come home and if she was whether she could have visitors."

Charlie chuckled and led me to the living room. "Have a seat Edward," he said before being interrupted by the ringing of his cell phone. "Chief Swan, " he answered.

I sat there quietly while he was on the phone. From what I was able to glean Charlie was needed at the station.

When Charlie got off the phone he was mumbling under his breath. It appeared that he needed to go into the station but he was hesitant to leave. "Edward, can you excuse me a minute while I go check on Bella and see if she is up for visitors."

"Of course," I replied all the while hoping that Bella was awake and that she would want to see me.

I sat on the couch with my knee bouncing as Charlie made his way upstairs and talked to Bella. I could hear the murmur of their voices but I couldn't make out what they were saying. I just prayed that she hadn't changed her mind about us since I saw her the night before.

After what seemed like forever, I heard Charlie coming back down the stairs. I stayed seated where I was until he came into the living room.

As Charlie came over to me he cleared his throat. "Edward, I know that you and Bella talked about things yesterday. While I am glad that you guys are working your situation out, I want you to know that I won't hesitate to hurt you if you hurt my baby girl again."

I swallowed because I would be more than happy to let Charlie hurt me if I hurt Bella again. I nodded and said, "I completely understand sir."

"Good, now I have to run down to the station for a while so I am going to be leaving here in a few minutes. Bella is still in pain so she doesn't want to come downstairs."

I couldn't hide the look of disappointment on my face because I was sure that Charlie was about to tell me to go home. Charlie chuckled at my expression. "Son, while Bella doesn't feel like coming downstairs, she asked if you could come up and see her."

I smiled because I was going to get to spend time with Bella. "Thank you sir," I told him.

"I don't know how long I am going to be gone but if you could keep an eye on her I would greatly appreciate it. The one thing that this ordeal has shown me is that Bella is willing to suffer in silence and not let other people help her." I couldn't help to chuckle at that because that is exactly how my Bella is.

"I will do that sir." I told him.

"Now if you need anything please call me. I hate having to leave her when she just got home from the hospital but I trust she will be in good hands with you." Charlie told me.

"Of course," I said.

"Now, I know you are chomping at the bit to see your girl so get up there," Charlie told me as he clapped his hand on my shoulder.

I didn't have to be told twice as I made my way up the stairs to Bella's room after Charlie hollered up to Bella that he was leaving. When I made it to her room, I stopped in the doorway. I couldn't hide the smile that had made its way to my face when she looked up and saw me in her doorway.

"Hey beautiful," I said to her as I made my way to her bed. I took hold of her hand and sat gently on the side of her bed.

My smile got even bigger at Bella's reply. "Hey yourself handsome," she said to me.

When I got here I was afraid that there would be residual awkwardness after everything that had happened but that didn't seem to be the case. I couldn't stop myself and I leaned forward and gave Bella kiss.

"Baby, I am so happy to see that you got to come home. How are you feeling?" I asked.

Bella shrugged before she answered. "I'm okay. I've spent most of the day sleeping since I got home."

I nodded because I figured that her pain medication would continue to knock her out for a while. "Well, you need to sleep as much as your body allows so that you can heal faster." I told her.

She just nodded at me. I didn't want to upset her by talking about what she needed to do to get better so I decided to change the subject.

"So everyone misses you love. They all want to come visit you if you are up to it."

While a small smile graced her face at this, I could tell that she was a little hesitant after everything that had happened before the break. Bella and I have talked over my part in the fiasco but I knew that before she would truly be able to move on the others would have to talk to her about it as well.

"That would be nice," she said.

I could tell that she meant it. "I will talk to them tonight when I get home and maybe we can all come over tomorrow after school. But if it is alright with you I don't feel like sharing you today."

Bella smiled a genuine smile. "I am more than okay with that."

At that I couldn't help myself and I brought my face to hers again for another kiss. It was so difficult to pull away from her beautiful face but I knew that she was still in pain and I didn't want to do anything that might cause her more pain.

As we spoke I had moved so that I was now sitting beside her and I had my arm wrapped around her shoulders and she was leaning against my chest. We sat there in silence for a few minutes before Bella suddenly pulled away from me.

"Oh, I forgot. I'm sorry that I didn't get to talk to you when you stopped by the hospital this morning, but I wanted to thank you for the note."

"Nonsense baby. I knew that there was going to be a chance that you were asleep when I stopped by so don't worry about it. Besides, all I was worried about was getting a chance to see your beautiful face before I left for school."

At my words Bella's face broke out into a beautiful blush. I would never get tired of seeing that blush. I took my hand and stoked it along Bella's cheek as I looked deep into her eyes. I still couldn't get over the fact that I had almost screwed everything up.

"Beautiful, I can't tell you how much I regret everything that has happened in the past few weeks. Knowing how close I came to losing you. I promise that I will do whatever I have to in order to make you know just how much you mean to me." I told her before I leaned in and kissed her.

Instead of pulling away after our kiss I pressed my forehead against hers and let myself get lost in her eyes. I hated to see that the sparkle that had been there just weeks before had dimmed and I vowed to myself that I would do whatever it took to get the light back in my girl's eyes.

**BPOV**

Part of me still couldn't believe that Edward was here. I know that he has told me that he loves me and despite everything that has taken place the last several weeks, I knew I loved him with all my heart.

When Charlie told me Edward was here I made a conscious decision not to over think things with Edward today. I just want to spend time with him and find a way to move past everything that had happened. If I have learned one thing since I was admitted to the hospital it is that no matter how others see me, I want to make sure that they know just how much they mean to my life.

I must admit though that I surprised myself when I called Edward handsome. I mean, yes he is handsome. Actually, he is more than handsome, but I digress. I have to stop myself as I get lost in my thoughts.

As we sat there catching up, I couldn't find it in myself to regret my new resolve not to over think things between the two of us. When Edward kissed me and then placed his forehead against mine I found a little bit of heaven in his eyes. I felt my eyes start to tear up as I thought of how screwed up things had gotten between the two of us.

"Baby, what's wrong?" Edward asked as he pulled away all the while still looking me in the eyes.

I took a couple deep breaths before I was able to speak. "I just hate everything that happened. I wish I could go back and change it all. If only I had trusted you, or or at least talked to you," I choked out.

Edward grabbed my face and forced me to look at him. "Bella, none of this is your fault. We should never have tried to deal with Lauren the way we did. Please don't take the blame on yourself."

While a part of me understood what Edward was trying to tell me, another part of me knew that it was my inability to trust those I love that caused me to react the way that I did. Actually, the more I thought about it the more I realized that Charlie and Carlisle were probably right about it being a good idea for me to talk to someone about everything that has happened.

I must have gotten stuck in my head because the next thing I knew Edward was once again caressing my cheek. "Where'd you go baby?" he asked me.

I shook my head to clear it. "Sorry, I guess I just got lost in my head for a minute." I told him truthfully.

"Anything I can help with?" Edward asked.

"Nope, not really."

"Are you sure cause Bella, I want you to know that I'm here for you. I'm not going anywhere. "

"I'm sure Edward, I was just thinking about something your dad said and decided that he might be right." I told him.

I could see that Edward wanted to ask me what I was talking but that he was trying to respect my boundaries. Knowing that I found myself giving him a little more of my heart. I also decided that if I was truly going to let myself get better then I had to let him in.

I took a deep breath before I began to tell him what was going through my mind. While I wanted him to know what I was thinking I just couldn't bring myself to look him in the eyes as I told him.

"Umm, I don't know where exactly to start. How much you know about what happened while I was in Arizona," I started.

"I know some, but Bella you don't have to tell me anything if you aren't comfortable."

"No Edward. I want us to get past everything and to truly move forward I need to be honest with you about this." I told him.

"Okay, take your time Bella. There is no rush. I am here for you baby." Edward told me as he placed a kiss on my head.

I nodded before I began. "Ummm….you know that I don't really get along with my mom and that I didn't want to go."

Instead of saying anything I saw that Edward just nodded. For some reason I found the strength to look him in the face as I continued. "Anyway, it was obvious that my mom didn't want me there. She wasn't overly mean I guess, but she made sure I knew that it wasn't her choice to have me there." I took a breath before I continued.

"I was able to keep a low profile most of the week. It wasn't until the end of the week that things got really bad. You see Renee and Phil both drink and when they drink they get mean. Anyway, Phil decided that I had stolen his drugs and no matter how many times I told him that I didn't touch his drugs he just wouldn't believe me. They started to hit and kick me…I swear I tried to protect myself but I just couldn't," I told Edward through my sobs.

Edward took my face in his hands and started to wipe the tears that were falling from my eyes. "Bella, I knew it was bad for you but I swear I had no idea," Edward said as tears started to fall down his cheeks.

I shook my head because I knew if I didn't finish I wouldn't be able to continue. "I knew that if Charlie found out about my injuries that Renee would have some story about what happened so I did my best not to show how much pain I was in when Charlie picked me up at the airport. I now know that things were so much worse than I thought they were. I didn't realize it was as bad as it was until I was in the bathroom and I started to…" I started to sob.

"Oh baby, it wasn't your fault. I must admit that I hate your mom for what she did and then when she tried to blame you." Edward stated. "Baby, when Dad called and said that you were in the hospital I was so afraid. We all were. You have to realize how much we all love you and how very important you are to us."

I had to admit that I was starting to see how much the people around me did care. This only strengthened my resolve to get better. "I'm starting to really see that now Edward," I told him.

I shook my head so that I could get back to what I was trying to say when I began to tell Edward what had happened. "Anyway, I realize now how much I need to do to get better. Not just physically but emotionally. Your dad talked to me this morning and charges are being filed against Renee and Phil and apparently he and Charlie believe it would be a good idea for me to talk to someone about everything that has been taking place. At first I didn't want to even consider the idea but the more I have thought about I think it might be a good idea. I want to get better and I think that maybe it might help me to make myself better for those around me." I finished with a shrug.

Edward sat there looking at me and I could see that he was trying to gather his thoughts before he spoke. "Bella, I have known for a while that things haven't been good for you when it comes to being able to trust people. Hearing what you went through with your mom it makes so much more sense to me now. I honestly have no idea how you have continued to go on with all you have gone through. That being said, I do think that it would help if you had someplace where you could get things out. I hope you know that I am here for you no matter what baby and I will do anything that you need me to do."

I looked at Edward as he spoke and I could see nothing but sincerity in his eyes. I nodded because I finally understood that he did really love me. "Edward, I don't know how things are going to go, but all I ask is that you don't leave me," I said through my tears. When it all came down to it I could handle what Renee put me through but I don't think I could handle losing Edward.

Edward held me as I cried. "I'm not going anywhere baby. That is one promise I can definitely make." Edward reassured me. We just lay there and he held me. We talked a little bit and I told him to tell the rest of our friends that I would like it if they visited.

Unfortunately before I knew it Edward had to leave. Charlie had gotten home a little earlier and had ordered pizza for dinner. Before he left Edward promised to come by after school.

Right before I was about to fall asleep my phone went off signaling I had a text message.

_Hey Baby, just wanted to say goodnight. Thank you for talking to me today and for giving me another chance. I love you and will talk to you tomorrow. Sweet dreams. –E- _

I found myself smiling. I really felt that not only had Edward and I made progress today but I felt that I had made progress as well.

I smiled as I wrote back to Edward.

**Thank you for listening. I feel a lot better having talked about it. Please be patient with me. I love you and look forward to seeing you tomorrow. –B- xxx**

With that I took my pain medication and curled up for a night of hopefully sweet dreams.


	30. Chapter 30

**DISCLAIMER: Same disclaimer. I don't own anything, just the way I choose to use the characters. **

**Chapter 30 – Progress**

**BPOV**

For the first night since I woke up in the hospital I was able to sleep peacefully through the night. I'm not sure what the reason is, but I am just thankful for a full night of sleep.

When I woke up I carefully maneuvered my way out of bed. I still had a good deal of tenderness but I was able to move a little more freely than I could yesterday. After spending so much time in bed I felt really yucky. I started to gather my stuff for a shower when there was a quiet knock on my door.

Before I had a chance to say anything, Charlie stuck his head in the door. "Oh, you're awake. How are you feeling this morning?" he asked.

"I'm feeling a little bit better. I still have some pain but I really would like to take a shower," I tell him.

"Okay, do you need any help covering your incisions?" he asked.

I couldn't help but smile at his concern. "I've got it, but thanks." I told him.

"I will be downstairs. What would you like for breakfast?"

I thought about that. I wasn't really hungry but I knew that I needed to eat something, especially with my medication. "How about something small. Maybe a bowl of cereal or a bagel if we have any." I said.

"Sorry sweetie, I don't think we have any bagels but I will pick some up when I run to the store later today," Charlie stated.

"It's okay. No need to go to any trouble." I told him.

Charlie shook his head. "Bella, why don't you sit down and we can talk for a few minutes before you take your shower."

I nodded my head and took a seat on the edge of my bed. I was afraid of what Charlie might say and that I had upset him. I sat there wringing my hands as I waited for him to say what he wanted to say to me.

"Bella, I know that the things you have gone through haven't been easy and I wish I could go back and change things so that you would never have had to experience them." Charlie sighed before he continued, "Bella, it kills me that you are afraid of asking me for things."

I shook my head in hopes that I could convince him that otherwise, but he just put his hand over mine and forced me to look at him.

"Yes you are. I hate that I have made you feel that way. I know that hindsight is 20/20 but if I could go back and change things I would have paid more attention to things and listened to you when you were upset. I can see now how my actions have made it more difficult for you to trust me and to feel safe in asking me for things." Charlie said as he shook his head. "Bella, you are the most important person in this world to me and I promise that I will prove to you that you are and never have been a burden, but sweetie you have to try and open up more as well."

By this point my tears had started to flow. Part of me knew that Charlie was speaking the truth but there was another part of me that couldn't get the words that Renee had constantly barraged me with out of my head. I wiped my eyes with the back of my hand and took several deep breaths before I could speak.

"I'm trying. I promise I will do better, just please don't give up on me." I said through my tears and hiccups.

Charlie pulled me into a hug. "Bells you are doing fine. You have done nothing wrong, do you understand that. I would never give up on you sweetie. Do you understand that." He said to me.

I still couldn't speak due to the tears that continued to leak from my eyes so all I could do was nod my head. I hated how weak I felt needing to be held but at the same time I felt safe in Charlie's arms and didn't want him to let go. Apparently Charlie felt the same way because he continued to hold me until my tears finally subsided.

"Better?" he asked.

I nodded as I wiped the remaining tears from my face. I didn't know what to say and I was afraid that if I tried to talk that the tears would start again so I sat there looking at my hands.

A few minutes later Charlie spoke again. "Bella, I know that you are a very private person but I also know that Carlisle talked to you yesterday about seeing someone. Would you be willing to go see the therapist if I can get you an appointment for later this week?"

Charlie was right about me being a private person, but ever since I talked to Carlisle and then after talking to Edward last night, I knew that talking to someone about everything that has been going on would do nothing but make me feel better. I looked at Charlie before I spoke because I wanted him to know that I was going to try my hardest to get better. "Yeah I will go as long as it isn't too much of an inconvenience to you." I stated.

"Sweetie, nothing that is for you is an inconvenience to me. All I care about is making sure that you get what you need. Please believe me," he begged.

I could tell by the look in his eyes that he was being sincere. "I believe you. Just let me know when you make the appointment," I told him.

For the first time since this conversation started, Charlie had a smile on his face. If going to talk to someone would put that look on his face, then I would be willing to do it.

We sat there for a few more minutes in silence before Charlie spoke again. "Well, I will let you get your shower and I will go grab you something to eat. Would you like me to bring it up here or do you want to come downstairs?"

I thought about it for a minute. While I was sure that the stairs would aggravate my pain, I was already getting tired of being cooped up in my bedroom. "I will come downstairs if that is okay," I said.

"That is fine. Please holler if you need any help," Charlie stated.

I nodded to let him know that I would. When Charlie left my room I finished gathering my stuff for my shower. I knew I wouldn't be able to stand anything tight on my stomach so I grabbed a comfy pair of sweats and one of the sweatshirts Edward had left here. I contemplated whether or not I wanted to try putting a bra on and in the end I decided to forego the bra for now.

After I gathered everything I needed for my shower I made my way to the bathroom. I double-checked to make sure all my incisions were covered before I started the shower. When I got in the hot water felt so good on my muscles. Unfortunately all too soon the water started to cool so I had to get out.

I wiped off the mirror and really looked at my reflection for a few minutes. I couldn't help but cry at what I saw. I look hideous. Yeah the bruises will eventually fade, but even without them I am so broken. I put my fist in my mouth to muffle my sobs as I tried to get control of myself.

I quickly turned away from the mirror and threw my clothes on so that I wouldn't have to see my body anymore. I pulled my hair back into another messy bun and made my way back to my room to put my stuff away. Once I made sure that all the evidence of my breakdown was wiped from my face I slowly made my way downstairs.

I couldn't help but smile as I made my way into the kitchen. Charlie had several boxes of cereal out waiting for me. When he heard me come into the kitchen he turned and looked at me.

"Sorry, I wasn't sure what kind of cereal you wanted," he said.

I shook my head at him and walked over the table. "I could have gotten my cereal," I told him.

"I know but I can't do much and this was something that I could do for you," he replied sheepishly.

Before I sat down I grabbed him into a hug. When I released him I gave him a smile and then I sat down and poured myself a bowl of cereal. I still wasn't hungry but I didn't want to worry Charlie more than I already had and I forced myself to eat the entire bowl of cereal.

After I finished my breakfast I didn't want to go back upstairs. "Is it okay if I stay down here and watch some TV for a little while?" I asked.

"Of course it is. You don't have to ask." Charlie replied.

I nodded and then made my way to the living room. I made myself as comfortable as I could on the couch and grabbed the remote. I flipped through the channels trying to find something that would keep my interest. Unfortunately there was nothing on and I quickly became bored. The longer I sat there the more I regretted not bringing a book downstairs with me.

I don't know how long I sat there mulling over whether or not I should go upstairs and get something to read. Just as I was going to head up to my room Charlie came into the living room.

"Bella, I hate to have to leave you alone but I have to go into the station," he said.

"Dad, don't worry about me. I was just considering going upstairs to get something to read and then I plan on spending my afternoon relaxing. There is no need for you to be bored here, besides I think Edward and Alice were planning on stopping by after school."

"That's right. Edward told me that before he left last night. If you are sure that you will be okay." Charlie said although I could still sense his hesitancy.

"I will be fine," I assured him.

I could see that Charlie was torn. Part of me wanted to feel bad that I was bothering Charlie but I pushed that aside and focused on the fact that Charlie was worried about me. He cared about me.

This revelation hit me like a ton of bricks. Obviously Renee must have lied to me because the proof of Charlie's love was right in front of me.

I must have zoned out longer than I thought because the look on Charlie's face changed. "Bella, are you sure you are okay?" he asked.

I smiled because for once I was sure. "I'm fine," I assured him.

Still looking a little unsure, I hugged Charlie to assure him that I was in fact telling the truth. "Dad, I promise I will be fine and I also promise to call you if I need anything," I told him.

This seemed to appease Charlie because he let me go with a nod.

"Did you need me to get you anything before I go? I can get your book if you don't want to walk up the stairs."

"Thanks, but I'm good. I actually want to go upstairs. I think the exercise will be good for me." I assured him.

With that he nodded and gave me a kiss on the forehead before he left the room to get his stuff for work.

I found myself waiting until after he left before I made my way upstairs. I didn't want Charlie to see the pain associated with my traversing the stairs because I knew if he did he would probably refuse to go to work and I didn't want him to have to sacrifice any more than he already has because of Renee and Phil.

After Charlie left I made my way upstairs. By the time I got to my bedroom I had to rest because the pain was excruciating. I knew I should probably take some pain medication but I really hated having to rely on it.

I grabbed my book and started to make my way back downstairs. When I got halfway down the stairs I heard a knock on the door. I knew I couldn't run so I continued making my way to the door. Sadly, by the time I reached the door I was out of breath and I really needed to rest.

I opened the door and despite my pain I couldn't help the smile that graced my face. "Edward, what are you doing here?" I asked.

"I told you I was stopping by after school." Edward replied with a smile.

"Oh, is it that late already. I don't know where the day has gone." I told him. "Come on in, I was just upstairs so that is the reason it took so long to answer the door."

"Baby, you didn't have to come all the way downstairs just to answer the door." Edward chastised me.

"I didn't, I promise. I had gone upstairs to get something to read because I was bored and I was on my way back down when you knocked." I said as I started to pull him into the living room with me.

"So, how was school?" I asked because his day had to be more exciting than mine.

"It was okay. Although I missed you so it seemed to drag," he stated.

I couldn't help the smile that reached my face at the thought that he missed me. If only I could express how much I miss him as well when he isn't around.

After we were both seated on the couch, I couldn't control myself anymore. I pulled Edward's face to mine and gave him a kiss. I moved to deepen the kiss and licked his bottom lip asking for entrance, which he readily granted.

Sadly, all too soon I had to pull away because I needed to breathe. Edward, instead of pulling completely away, rested his forehead against mine.

"Wow, I like it when you get assertive," Edward stated.

I couldn't help the blush that graced my cheeks. "Hey, don't get embarrassed. I like it because it shows that you are opening yourself up to me. Feel free to kiss me like that any time you want," he said right before he pulled me to his chest.

I could stay in Edward's arms forever because he made me feel safe and loved. Sadly too soon, Edward pulled away when there was a knock on the door. I moved to get up to answer the door but he stopped me.

"Baby, you need to rest. I can get the door. I will be right back," he told me as he got up and placed a kiss on my forehead before he made his way to the door.

I wasn't really surprised when I heard who was at the door. The first one into the room was Emmett and he looked like he was going to tackle me. Right before he grabbed me he slowed down and gave me a gentle hug. "Bella, you can't worry me like that again. I thought we were going to lose you and that can't happen," he whispered in my ear.

I didn't know what to say so I just nodded into his chest. He seemed to know that I agreed with him and he gently put me back on the ground. Before he let me go however, Jasper spoke. "Okay, no hogging Bella. You need to share her so we can all give her hugs."

Jasper also pulled me into a hug and spoke into my ear, "Bella, please know how sorry I am for not knowing how much you have gone through and for being stupid at that party. Hopefully you can forgive me."

I pulled away slightly and looked into his face. "Jasper, there is nothing to forgive. Thank you for being here."

"Anytime," Jasper replied.

After Jasper released me from his arms I looked over and noticed Alice and Rose. They both seemed hesitant to come to me. I hated that they felt that way so I went over to them and pulled them both into a hug. Unfortunately, before I did it, I didn't think about how the hug would affect me injury wise but when I felt and heard both of their sobs, I couldn't find it in me to regret the decision.

We stood there hugging one another for several minutes before Rose pulled away. "Bella, I'm so sorry for everything," she told me through her tears.

"Rose, it was stupid I agree, but I'm not upset. The one thing this has taught me is that I have to let go and move forward." I said as I looked at all of my friends.

With that we all moved to the living room and took seats. There was an awkward silence for a few minutes before I decided to break it. "So, how about that weather," I stated.

Thankfully, my lame joke did what it was intended to do and broke the ice. Everyone laughed and the conversation turned to school. Apparently the teachers had decided that since we just got back from break that the time had come to assign projects. Everyone filled me in on what was going on in the classes I had with them and I was thankful because they brought me homework to work on.

"Yay, you brought me stuff to do," I said honestly when they all brought out the work they each had for me.

There were chuckles all around but it was Edward who spoke. "Well, I guess you weren't lying to me when you said that you were bored," Edward said before he kissed my head.

"Ummm, no," was my reply.

After that the conversation flowed until my stomach started to growl. "Hungry love," Edward asked.

I shrugged my shoulders as I thought back to what I had eaten today. I hadn't had anything to eat since the bowl of cereal this morning. Just as the realization hit me my stomach let out another loud growl.

Thankfully Edward was the only person who heard my stomach. Before I could respond the front door opened and Charlie came in with Chinese.

"Hey kids," Charlie called as he saw everyone in the living room.

This resulted in a chorus of 'Hey Charlie' from everyone. I smiled at how well everyone was getting along and I was glad to have everyone here with me.

"Do you kids want to stay for dinner?" Charlie asked.

"Sorry Charlie, we have to get home," Alice and Edward said right before the others gave their regrets as well.

"Okay," Charlie said as he took the food into the kitchen.

While Charlie was in the kitchen everyone started to take their leave. They all gave me hugs with promises to talk to me tomorrow.

The last person to leave was Edward. "I've missed you at school Baby," he told me as he pulled me into a hug.

"Hopefully I will be released to come back on Monday," I said.

"That is still too long, but I can suffice by coming to see you every day if that is okay with you," Edward replied.

"That is more than okay with me. Although Charlie wants me to see a therapist so I will have to let you know when that appointment is."

"Only if you really want to," Edward said.

"Of course I want to," I assured him before I reached up on my tiptoes to give him a kiss.

"Okay, well I should let you get some dinner," he stated before he pulled away. "I will text you later tonight."

"Okay," I stated. "I love you," I said as he started to leave.

"Love you too."

With that Edward left and I made my way to the kitchen to have dinner with Charlie.

"How was work?" I asked.

"It was good. How was your day?" he responded.

"It was good, boring but good. It was nice to see everyone," I stated honestly.

"Are things better then?" Charlie asked.

"Yeah, they are," I responded honestly.

Charlie just smiled and nodded at me. We ate in silence for a little while before Charlie cleared his throat and I looked up at him.

"Bells, you remember what we talked about this morning," he asked.

I nodded.

"Well, I was able to get you an appointment the day after tomorrow. I have it set up in the afternoon after you doctor's appointment. Also I set it up so that when you go back to school it will fall after you get out for the day. Is that okay with you?" he asked.

"That's fine. To be honest the more I have thought about it today the less I am dreading it."

Charlie seemed surprised at this but he didn't push the matter. We finished dinner with some idle chitchat. I tried to get up and do dishes but Charlie shooed me away. All the activity of the day had taken its toll on me so I made my way upstairs to my room and got ready for bed.

I was out right after my head hit the pillow.


	31. Chapter 31

**DISCLAIMER: Same disclaimer. I don't own anything, just the way I choose to use the characters. **

_**A/N I apologize for the posting of this chapter a couple of days late. Unfortunately my boss has decided that overtime is needed so by the time I get home my brain is fried. That has led to an issue with writers block or rather writing style block leading to having to constantly rewrite sections because they sound like a legal document. **_

_**Hope you enjoy. **_

_**More information at the bottom. **_

_**Gypys411**_

**Chapter 31 – Appointments**

**BPOV**

I am so bored. I never realized how much I would hate to be stuck in the house. I mean, sure I used to stay inside all the time, but that was by choice. Now that I am stuck at home alone with nothing to do time feels like it is moving backward.

Sure my friends have been coming by to see me after school but when they aren't around I am completely alone. Ugh. I want to scream.

As if I am channeling my frustrations, Charlie knocks on my door. "Come in," I call.

Charlie opens the door and comes in and sits on the edge of my bed. I'm curious what he wants. I have been trying to not worry so much that I have angered him since we spoke the other day, but sometimes old habits die hard.

"So Bella, I was wondering if you wanted to hit the diner for lunch before your appointments. I figured you might want to get out of the house." Charlie said with a chuckle.

Charlie wasn't blind to the fact that I have been going stir crazy in the house. It doesn't help that I am having a difficult time hiding my excitement at the prospect of getting out of the house.

"That sounds like fun," I say with a smile.

"Okay kiddo. Can you be ready to go in half hour?" he asks.

"I can be ready in fifteen minutes," I reply.

Now Charlie all out laughs at my excitement. I would be aggravated with his reaction if I wasn't going stir crazy in the house. However at this point I am willing to do anything to get out of the house.

I shoo Charlie out of my room so I can get ready to go. I throw on a pair of yoga pants and a hoodie. I throw my hair back into the ever present ponytail so that it is out of my face. Thankfully, each day it is a little less painful to move around than it was the day before. After I slip on a pair of ballet flats I make my way downstairs.

Charlie is waiting for me when I reach the bottom of the stairs. I notice that he has grabbed my jacket out of the closet. Before I can take it from him he holds it out for me to put on. I thank him and we head out the door.

Charlie drives us to the diner and he ushers me inside. Since it is the middle of the day there aren't a lot of people around. After we are seated the waitress comes over with menus. I look at her and realize that she is the one who waited on us the last time we were in right before I had surgery.

I duck my head in hopes that she doesn't recognize me. I am so embarrassed that she saw me the way she did. I don't know if it's because she can sense my embarrassment or if she doesn't remember who I am, but the waitress turns away to grab our drinks while we peruse the menu.

"What are you going to have Bells?"

"Umm, I was thinking I would have a cheeseburger," I respond quietly.

"Sounds good. I think I will have the same," he says.

"Dad, would you mind ordering for me while I run to the restroom?" I ask him.

"Not a problem Bells," he replies with a smile.

I give Charlie a smile and make my way back to the bathroom. Once I am inside I have to take a deep breath because memories of the last time I was in here start to rise. I quickly use the restroom and wash my hands before making my way back to the table.

As I approach the table I notice that Charlie is chatting with Mark one of his deputies. "Hey Bella, how are you doing?" Mark asks me.

"I'm doing pretty good," I tell him as I take my seat.

Charlie and Mark chat for a few more minutes and I just zone out and enjoy being out of the house. All too soon I am brought out of my thoughts by the waitress placing my burger in front of me.

"Thanks," I tell her quietly.

As I prepare my burger, my attention is drawn once again to Mark as he says my name. "Bella, it is nice to see that you are doing better. You take care of yourself and I will see you later."

"Bye Mark, thanks." I reply quietly.

Mark says goodbye to Charlie and leaves. Once Mark is gone a comfortable silence falls over the table as we both begin to eat our burgers. After a few minutes Charlie speaks.

"So Bella, how are you feeling about your appointments this afternoon?"

I think a minute before I answer. "Well, I'm hoping to get released to go back to school on Monday."

Charlie chuckles. "I know you are. How are you feeling about the other appointment?" he asks quietly.

I take a drink of my soda before I answer him. "Honestly, I'm not sure how I feel about it."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I guess part of me doesn't know what to expect from the appointment. On top of that I guess I'm scared." I tell him quietly.

"Sweetie, there is nothing to be scared of. Although I can understand why you are scared. This is a new situation. No matter what just remember that I am here for you." Charlie tells me.

I have to fight the tears that want to escape my eyes at how kind Charlie's words are to me. I can see that he is worried about me and I plan on doing whatever I can to take that worry away from him. All I can do is nod at him.

Charlie seems to be able to sense that I am uncomfortable. "So are you ready to get cleared for school?" he says as he gets up from the table.

I smile and follow him up to the cashier. After he pays he ushers me out to the car. He drives me to the hospital where I check in and wait to be called back.

We sit there for about ten minutes before the nurse comes out and calls my name.

"Do you want me to go back with you?" Charlie asks.

"Sure," I tell him.

I follow the nurse back to the room and she takes my blood pressure. Once she has finished she tells me to get up on the table. Charlie stands and comes over to help me get up on the table.

Unfortunately as I moved onto the table I twisted wrong and felt a sharp pulling pain in my side. I made a point to try and hide my reaction from Charlie. Sadly by the look on his face I can tell that he noticed my wince, however he didn't say anything.

We sat there in silence for a few minutes before the door opened and Carlisle came in.

"So Bella, how are we feeling today?"

I shrugged. "Better, I still have some pain if I move wrong but overall I am feeling better."

Carlisle chuckled before he responded. "Now you wouldn't tell me you are feeling better if you weren't just so that I will release you to go back to school?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

I couldn't help the blush the rose on my cheeks. "No Carlisle, I promise I'm not lying to you."

I must have convinced him because he chuckled and moved on with his examination. Carlisle took a look at my surgical wounds and noted that they seemed to be healing nicely. He wanted to keep the stitches in a little longer but he noted that there were no signs of infection.

"Well Bella, it is obvious that you are healing nicely. Now if you promise that you will take it easy I will let you go back to school on Monday."

I nodded as I spoke, "I promise. I will take it easy."

Both Carlisle and Charlie shook their heads at me. "Well, I guess Edward wasn't exaggerating when he said you wanted out of the house."

"No Carlisle, he wasn't. Bella has been going crazy being stuck in the house," Charlie said with a chuckle.

Despite the fact that having people talk about me like I'm not in the room would normally bother me, I am so happy that I can go back to school I can't find it in me to care.

As we are getting ready to leave Carlisle stops us and he pulls me into a hug. "Bella, you take care and I will see you next week to take the stitches out," he tells me.

I nod at him as I hug him back. After we leave the hospital Charlie drives us to my next appointment. While I agree with Charlie and Carlisle that it might help to have someone to talk to about everything, I'm afraid that the truth will come out and I will be told that everything that has happened is in fact my fault.

I sit in the car quietly as Charlie drives and I get lost in my thoughts. Before I realize it Charlie has stopped the car. "We're here Bells."

I look up from my lap where my gaze has been trained during the drive. "Okay," I tell him and I move to get out of the car.

We walk inside and Charlie goes up to the receptionist. "Bella Swan is here to see Dr. Smith."

The receptionist smiles at Charlie and hands him some paperwork. "Why don't you have a seat and fill this out. The doctor will be with you in a few minutes."

Charlie and I took a seat in the chairs by the window. I sit there looking around the waiting room as Charlie fills out my paperwork. Not long after he has returned the forms to the receptionist and returned to his seat a gentleman came out from the back. "Bella," he said.

As I went to get up Charlie grabbed my hand and gave it a squeeze. "Everything is going to be fine Bells. I will be right here waiting for you when you come out." He told me.

I followed Dr. Smith back to his office. I had kind of expected to find the room to be set up like a stereotypical shrink's office. I was pleasantly surprised to find that it resembled a comfortable corner of a library. I took a seat where Dr. Smith indicated and he sat in the chair across from me.

"Is there anything I can get for you before we begin? Would you like something to drink?" he asked.

I shook my head. "No thank you."

"Okay Bella, I can tell that you are nervous so let's just get a few things out of the way and maybe you will be more comfortable."

I just nodded not really knowing what to say.

"Now Bella, I want you to be comfortable here. In accomplishing that goal I want to try and keep things from getting too formal."

"Okay," I responded.

"Now from what I have been told you prefer to go by Bella rather than by Isabella. Is it okay I call you Bella?"

"Yes please." I said quietly.

"Good. Now you can feel free to call me Dr. Smith if that makes you more comfortable, but I would also like to let you know that you can call me Riley." Dr. Smith stated.

"Okay, Riley," I tell him.

He smiled. "Okay, how about I start with telling you how I generally work and then I will answer your questions."

I nodded.

"Your dad has told me a little bit about what he knows has happened to you. I understand that there is likely more to it than he is aware of. I want you to feel comfortable talking to me about things. If you feel uncomfortable talking about something then generally we will discuss something else and come back to the issue at another time. At the end of your sessions I will generally give you some homework to do before your next session. Now also please know that nothing you say in here will be repeated outside this room without your permission. Do you have any questions?"

I thought about it for a few minutes before I answered. "No, I can't think of any." I tell him.

"Good, now since we still have some time available today why don't you tell me a little bit about yourself." Riley said.

"What do you want to know?" I asked.

"Well, I know the basics so tell me about Bella. What do you like to do and stuff like that."

"Okay, umm, well I guess I like to read, write, listen to music. I'm not sure what all you want to know." I said quietly.

"That's okay Bella. We will get to more of it as time goes on. Now from what your father says you recently got out of the hospital. How are you doing since you have been out?"

I cringed knowing that he was going to eventually, if not today, want to know what happened to cause me to be put into the hospital in the first place. "Well, I'm bored." I finally state.

Riley chuckles at my response and I find myself relaxing a little bit more. "Okay, tell me why you are bored."

I can't help but roll my eyes at him thereby earning myself another chuckle. "Well, let's see. I have been stuck inside either the hospital or the house for longer than I care to think about and I can only do so much homework to keep myself occupied."

"Okay, I get it. Now I understand that you had a doctor's appointment before this. How did that go?"

"It was okay. I get to go back to school on Monday so that is good I guess." I say.

"You guess. While you admit to being bored you seem a little hesitant about having to go back to school. Is there a reason for that?"

I think about it for a minute and I decide that I really need to put as much into this appointment as I can. "Well," I start. "I guess I am kind of nervous to go back to school. You see there are these girls there that like to make my life miserable. Umm, they say stuff about me and…" I trail off.

"And what Bella?"

I sigh before I start. "I guess it would be best if I start with everything that has happened since I moved back here with Char…I mean my dad." With that I started in telling Riley about everything Lauren has done and said leading up to the party before the break.

By the time I finish telling him about the party the tears I didn't want to shed are making their way down my face. Riley hands me a tissue. "Thank you," I tell him.

"No thank you Bella. Thank you for opening up to me. I know this his hard but I promise I will do whatever I can to make this easier for you."

I just nod at him. "Well, I would like to see you once a week to start. If we need to increase the frequency of our visits then we will. I also want you to know that I am here for you no matter what. If you need to talk please call me," he said as he handed me his card with all his contact information.

"Okay," is all I can say.

"Now, what I would like you to work on before our next appointment is this. You indicated that you like to write."

I nod.

"Good, what I want you to do is to take the time to do some writing. I want two lists from you. I want a list of 10 things that you like about yourself and a list of 10 things that you would change about yourself if you could. If you can't come up with 10 things for either list then it's okay. Just do your best."

"Okay," I tell him.

"Well, our time is up. Let's take you up front and we will get your next appointment set up." Riley tells me as he directs me back to the waiting room.

When we get out there I can see that Charlie is anxiously waiting because when he sees me he jumps up and comes over to me. "Is everything okay?" he asks.

Before I can answer Riley speaks. "Things went well. I would like to see Bella back again next week if that is okay with you."

"That's fine," Charlie tells him.

After clapping his hand on my shoulder Riley walks away and leaves me and Charlie to make my next appointment. Once the appointment is made we make our way back to the house.

"Bells, I have to run to the station for a little bit. Is there anything I can get you before I leave?" Charlie asks.

"Thanks, but I'm good." I tell him truthfully.

Once Charlie leaves for the station I grab the book I had been reading and try to escape from my thoughts for a little while until school gets out and Edward stops by. I smile as I think about how much closer we have become since we talked in the hospital and how he has helped keep me from going stir crazy this week.

Unfortunately all the activity today after partaking in a lot of activity this week on top of the emotional turmoil of having to go through the stuff Lauren has done is too much. I find that I am more tired than I realized because my eyes start to close not long after I pick up my book.

**EPOV**

This week has been the longest week of my life. Unfortunately I haven't gotten to spend as much time with Bella as I would like. I never realized how much time we got to spend with one another while we are at school until I was restricted to only being able to see her after school.

My thoughts today have been completely on Bella because she has her follow up appointment with Dad and then she has her first therapy appointment. I chuckled as I thought about how Bella was more nervous last night about her follow up appointment than about therapy.

I had known that Bella was bored being at home all the time but I didn't realize how bad it was until I stopped by to see her last night.

_When I got to her house, Charlie let me in the house. "Hey Edward, how was school?" Charlie asked. _

"_School was okay." I told him not knowing what else to say. _

_Charlie must have been able to tell that I was anxious to see Bella. "Bells is in the living room." He told me. _

"_Thanks Charlie," I responded before I made my way to the living room and my girl. _

_I couldn't help the smile that graced my face when I saw her sitting there. She is looking so much better every day. "Hey Baby," I said as I leaned down to give her a kiss. _

"_Hey yourself," my beautiful girl responded. _

"_How was your day?" I asked. _

"_It was okay," was her only response. _

"_I brought you some more homework to do."_

"_Great," she replied enthusiastically. I had to laugh at how happy she was to get homework and it was at that point that I realized just how bored my girl had to be at home. _

"_Did you need any help with the stuff that I brought by yesterday? " I asked her. _

"_Nope, I got it all done." She replied. _

_With that we sat there and watched some television as I told her about my day. _

I had to laugh as I remembered the look on Bella's face when she realized that she had already finished the reading assignments I had brought her.

I was brought out of my thoughts as the bell rang signaling the end of the period. I made my way to my next class as thoughts of Bella never strayed from my mind.

The rest of the day went by just as slowly as the anxiety of finding out how Bella's appointments went. At the end of the day I quickly said goodbye to my friends and made my way to Bella's house.

I hope that things went well for her. She really deserves something to go her way.

**A/N**

**As I noted above I am stuck having to do a great deal of overtime this month. I will continue to update weekly, however I need to change my update day until Tuesday for the next couple of weeks because I will be out of town every weekend for the rest of the month. **

**Thanks for sticking with me. **


	32. Chapter 32

**DISCLAIMER: Same disclaimer. I don't own anything, just the way I choose to use the characters. **

**Chapter 32 – Back to School**

**EPOV**

I woke up this morning feeling a mixture of anxiety and excitement. Bella is coming back to school today. I am so glad that she got the all clear to return to school but I worry that despite our warnings to Lauren that she will try to do something to Bella.

One thing I do know is that Bella is completely excited to be able to go back to school. That has been completely evident since she got the news on Friday.

_FLASHBACK_

_After school on Friday I made my way to Bella's to find out how her day and her appointments had gone. I knew she had been nervous not just about her check up but also because she had her first therapy appointment as well. _

_When I got to her house I went up to the door and knocked. I stood there waiting for her to answer the door. When after a few minutes there was no answer I started to wonder if maybe she wasn't home yet so I decided to call her. After I dialed her number I waited. I faintly heard the phone ring in the house so I knew she was home. I decided to try knocking again thinking maybe she didn't hear the door. _

_Not long after I knocked the second time the door opened to a sleepy looking Bella. I instantly felt bad for waking her up but when I opened my mouth to apologize to her she surprised me by leaning in and kissing me. _

"_Well hello to you too love," I said when we separated. _

_Bella suddenly looked like she was afraid that she had done something wrong so I leaned in and kissed her again. "Please feel free to say hello that way anytime you want. So how was your day?" I asked her. _

_Despite the dark red stain on her cheeks Bella smiled. "It was good, but it is better now that you are here," she replied. _

"_Truthfully, my day is much better now that I'm here as well." I told her. _

_We made our way into the living room and before she sat on the couch with me Bella offered me something to drink. I declined and patted the spot on the couch next to me. _

"_Sorry if I woke you up love." _

_Bella waived me off. "It's no big deal. I didn't plan on taking a nap anyway, I just kind of fell asleep while I was reading," she said quietly. _

"_Obviously you must have needed it. So tell me how was your day?"_

"_My day was okay," she started all of a sudden getting excited again. "I get to return to school on Monday. Although I did have to promise to be careful and not overdo it." Bella told me excitedly." _

"_That is fantastic," I told her has I pulled her into a hug. "You have no idea how many people, myself included, who are going to be happy to have you back." _

_Bella smiled at me and I could tell that she was fighting the urge to argue with me because despite the fact that she has been making so much progress she still didn't see herself how the rest of us see her. _

_Instead of saying anything that might make her uncomfortable, I said, "Well, I plan on personally making sure you don't overdo it. I can't handle another week without you being there." _

_Bella's blush returned at that statement. "I can't handle another week either," she said quietly. _

_I didn't want to push her but I was also curious how her therapy went. I debated a minute before I decided to just ask her. "How did your other appointment go?"_

_She looked down at her hands before she spoke. "It was okay. I mean it was hard because I didn't know what to expect, but my therapist Riley is really easy to talk to so the time went by pretty quickly."_

"_I'm glad that it went well for your baby." I said honestly. I could tell that she was getting a little uncomfortable so I changed topics. "So I brought you some more homework but I would venture to guess that you have at least done the reading." _

_Bella chuckled because she knew I was probably right. I had realized just how bored she was when I brought her homework and she had already worked forward because she had nothing else to do. _

_We sat there and talked about school until Charlie came home. I ate dinner with them and then we all sat and watched a movie until it was time for me to go home for the night. _

The rest of the weekend had passed pretty much the same way. I spent as much time with Bella as possible making sure that she was resting so that she would be ready to return to school today.

After I got up this morning I quickly showered and got dressed. When I hit the kitchen Mom was sitting there. "Morning Mom."

"Good Morning. What can I get you for breakfast?" she asked.

"I think I am just going to have some cereal this morning."

"Anxious for school this morning son?" she giggled.

I wasn't going to deny it but I also didn't want to admit to it so I just shrugged instead as I got down a bowl and the cereal. Once I had poured my cereal in the bowl I made my way to the table and sat down to eat.

"Is Bella glad to be going back to school?"

I laughed when I thought about how happy Bella is to go back to school. "Yeah, you could say that."

Instead of saying anything mom just kind of looked at me. Before I got a chance to answer her unasked question Alice came into the room and answered for me.

"Mom, Bella has been ready to go back to school for almost a week. She got so bored last week at home that she was doing extra homework to try and pass the time."

Mom chuckled at that. "I'm glad that she has you guys. I know things are going to be hard for her. She has been through so much. I know I don't have to ask you to look out for her." Mom said earnestly.

Both Alice and I were quiet as we were reminded just how much Bella has been through. It is sometimes easy to forget when I am around Bella because she tries so hard to hide things that bother her. As I had finished my cereal I got up and put my bowl in the dishwasher. Then I walked over and pulled my mom into a hug.

"I know I don't tell you often enough but thank you for being such a great mom. Knowing what Bella has gone through makes me that much happier and grateful that I have had the life that I have. I promise to take care of my girl the best I can." I told her before I gave her a kiss on the cheek.

Mom just smiled at me and Alice went about getting her breakfast. "Okay, I am going to head out. I am driving Bella to school this morning."

"Tell her I said hi," Mom said.

"I will mom. Alice I will see you at school."

Instead of saying anything Alice just nodded letting me know that she heard me. I grabbed my bag and made my way out to the car.

When I got to Bella's house I didn't have a chance to get all the way to the door before Bella emerged from the house.

I met her on the sidewalk grabbed her bag from her before leaning down and giving her a kiss. "Good morning beautiful."

"Good morning yourself handsome."

I loved that Bella was able to be more open with me. I couldn't' help the smile that graced my face at that thought. "Are you ready for this?" I asked her.

Despite the fact that Bella has been bored at home I can now see that she is still apprehensive about returning to school. Like myself, I could tell that Bella had some worries about what might happen there.

After a minute or two Bella finally answered my question. "I'm as ready as I will be. But honestly, I'm just extremely glad to get out of the house."

I chuckled as I helped Bella into the car before I moved around and got into the driver's seat. I drove to school and parked next to Emmett. Before I could even get the key out of the ignition the gang was there. When Bella opened her door Emmett quickly grabbed her bag from her. I couldn't hide the happiness at how much our friends genuinely cared.

I made my way around the car and forced my way into the group so I could put my arm around Bella. I walked her to her first class and I hated that we didn't have the same class. I left her there with a kiss and told her I would see her after class.

Even though Lauren had been avoiding us since break, I didn't actually believe that she wouldn't try something now that Bella is back. These thoughts kept me from being able to relax during class.

As soon as my class was over I made my way to Bella's classroom. I could tell when I got there that she was surprised to see me. "Edward what are you doing here? Isn't your next class on the other side of the building."

I didn't want to tell her that I was worried about Lauren so I told her, "Bella, after not being able to spend much time with you over the last couple of weeks. I'm not going to let the opportunity to see you go to waste."

Bella giggled and ducked her head. "If it makes you feel better I hated not being able to spend time with you as well."

Unfortunately by this time we were at her next class and I knew I was going to have to hustle if I was going to make it to my next class on time. "I will see you after class." I started to tell her but she stopped me.

"Edward I will be fine. I will see you at lunch. I don't want you going out of your way and risking getting in trouble."

While I wanted to argue with her so badly I didn't want her to think that I didn't trust her. Instead I gave her a quick kiss on the forehead and said, "Okay babe, I will see you at lunch."

As I turned to leave I caught sight of Jasper in Bella's classroom. He smirked at me because he saw my exchange with Bella. I refused to apologize for feeling protective of her. I went to class and tried to keep my head on what the teacher was saying.

Finally lunchtime arrived and I made my way to the cafeteria. I spotted the gang sitting at our normal table but Bella wasn't there. I grabbed my food and got extra so I could share with Bella and made my way over to the table.

"Where's Bella?" I asked knowing that Rose had the class before lunch with Bella.

"She had to talk to the teacher about the homework she missed. I offered to wait with her but she told me to go ahead." Rose said with a shrug.

I looked around that cafeteria and let out a breath of relief when I saw that Lauren was sitting at her usual table. Knowing that Lauren was not somewhere in the building torturing Bella allowed me to relax some.

I started to eat as I anxiously watched the door for Bella to come in. About five minutes later I relaxed when Bella walked in. She looked around the cafeteria and she smiled when she saw me. She made her way over to the table and sat down next to me.

"Did you get everything taken care of with your teacher?" I asked her.

She nodded. "Yeah, he just wanted to make sure I didn't have any questions on the stuff that I missed."

I pushed the tray towards her. "I got you some lunch."

"Thank you Edward. You didn't have to do that."

"I know baby, but I wanted to so eat up. You need to keep your strength up." I told her with a smile.

As Bella ate the conversation at the table turned to how Bella's day had been going. Bella assured everyone that she was doing fine and that the day was going fine. She talked to Jasper some about a project that they both have in history.

All too soon lunch was over but at least I had my next class with Bella. We held hands on our way to class. I tried to take her bag but she refused and gave me a cute glare as she told me that she could carry it.

Once we were sitting at our table we chatted a little about how the day had been going. Right before the bell range I suddenly noticed Bella stiffen. I looked up to see what could have caused her to react that way and I had to fight the urge to growl when I noticed that Jessica had just entered the room.

I turned back to Bella prepared to ask her if Jessica or Lauren had done anything but before I could say anything the teacher walked into the room. I looked over at Bella and was able to catch her eye but all she did was shake her head at me.

I didn't want to push her so I let it go but as soon as class was over I pounced. "Bella, are you okay? Did Jessica or Lauren do something to you?"

Bella stopped walking and turned to look at me. "Edward, I love that you worry about me, and I promise that if something happens I will let you know. Nothing has happened. I guess I just don't trust Jessica and Lauren and I don't know how to explain it," she huffed.

"I'm sorry Bella. Baby I just couldn't handle it if something happened to you. I will try not to overreact." I told her.

"I'm sorry too. I don't mean to get so defensive." Bella said.

I pulled Bella into a hug before we continued our walk down the hallway. When we got to her classroom I told her that I would meet her at the car after class before I gave her a chaste kiss and headed off to my own class.

At the end of the day I quickly stopped by my locker to grab the books I needed to take with me. I slammed my locker and turned to head toward the parking lot. When I got halfway down the hall the bathroom door opened and Lauren and Jessica came out. While I wanted to say something to them I just continued walking because what was most important was getting to the beautiful girl waiting outside for me.

As I approached my car I saw Bella leaning against it as she talked to Rose and Alice. I didn't hear what was said but I couldn't help but feel relieved to see Bella laugh. When I got closer Bella looked up and smiled at me.

"Hey ladies. What is going on here?" I asked.

They all three giggled and said, 'nothing.'

I must admit that part of me was curious as to what exactly they had been laughing about but I was just so happy to see Bella laugh that I wasn't about to do anything that would change that.

We all stood around talking for a few minutes while we waited for Jasper and Emmett. When the boys made it to the parking lot we said our goodbyes and I helped Bella into the car.

The drive back to her house was somewhat quiet until I decided to break the silence. "So how did the first day back treat you?"

Bella laughed. "It was pretty good although I did have some man being overly cautious around me, but once he calmed down it got even better."

Bella looked at me and smiled and I just shook my head at her. "I would apologize but I won't because I can't help but be protective of those that I love."

Bella just laughed and shook her head at me. All too soon we were at her house. I went inside with her and we grabbed some drinks and sat down on the sofa to do our homework. By the time we had finally finished our homework it was time for Bella to start dinner. I offered to help her but she waived me off and told me that she looked forward to getting back into a routine.

I stayed and talked to her while she cooked until Charlie got home. Then I realized the time and I knew I was going to have to hustle if I was going to get home in time for dinner myself.

I told Bella that I would pick her up in the morning before I gave her a kiss and drove home.

**BPOV**

I had been back in school for a couple of days. On Monday I was worried because I had a feeling that after what Edward and the others did at the party that Lauren would be out to make me pay.

All day I was so nervous that I couldn't' even bring myself to use the bathroom alone. I tried to hide my fear from the others but unfortunately I wasn't able to hide my reaction to Jessica coming into the classroom from Edward.

I had assured Edward that I would let him know if I needed his help and that I would let him know if I was having any problems. Maybe his over protectiveness should have been annoying but honestly it made me feel all the more loved.

After nothing went down on Monday or Tuesday I finally found myself letting my guard down. I would find myself laughing and smiling more than I have in a long time and I loved that feeling.

Since I had been so bored at home I hadn't really fallen behind in my schoolwork. The only thing that I had to find time to make up was a history test, which I am currently scheduled to take this afternoon during my gym class since I wouldn't be able to participate anyway.

Despite having studies the last two nights I still want to get a little extra prep time in. Thus rather than being in the cafeteria with my friends I am sitting in the library studying. I'm pretty sure that I'm ready for this test by the time I have to leave the library to head to Physics.

Edward is already in the classroom when I get there. "Hey babe." I say.

"How did the studying go?" Edward asked.

"Pretty good. I feel good about this test," I tell him truthfully.

"That's good," he says before the teacher comes in and we have to turn our attention to the front of the classroom.

The class passes quickly and Edward walks me to the history classroom. "Good luck babe. I will see you afterward at the car." Edward tells me before he gives me a kiss.

"Thanks," I respond before I enter the classroom.

I take a seat and the teacher gives me the test. He informs me that once I finish I can leave.

With all the time I have spent getting ready for the test it doesn't take me long to finish it. I hand it back to the teacher and notice that I still have about twenty minutes until class is over. I grabbed my stuff from my locker and made my way outside.

When I turned the corner of the building toward the parking lot I was suddenly pushed into the bathroom. I couldn't help but panic. I couldn't see who pushed me and all I could think about was what had happened in Arizona.

God they have come after me!


	33. Chapter 33

**DISCLAIMER: Same disclaimer. I don't own anything, just the way I choose to use the characters. **

**Chapter 33 – Fear**

**BPOV**

I couldn't stop that panic that was taking over my body. I tried to get control of my breathing because the one thing I know is that if I don't find a way to get control of my breathing I will not be in any condition to try and protect myself.

As I was slammed into the bathroom I fell face first causing my injuries to be jarred. I fought the urge to cry out in pain because even though I'm not sure who pushed me, I refuse to give them the satisfaction of seeing me cry. While I was on the floor I renewed my effort to get control of my breathing. I slowly got on my knees in an effort to get off the floor only to be shoved down again.

The thoughts that Renee and Phil had come to finish me off was almost paralyzing, but I know that I have to look at my attacker if I am going to find a way to get the upper hand. I am tired of being treated like crap and I refuse to sit down and take it.

With this new resolve I whipped my head around to see who my attacker is. I shouldn't be surprised when I see Lauren standing over me and Jessica standing by the door to keep people from coming in. I don't know where it comes from but all of a sudden all the anger I have been holding in for so long takes over my body and I fight my way to my feet.

I turn to face Lauren who still has a smug look on her face.

"Not so tough when you don't have your watchdogs with you now are you?" she sneers as she once again shoves me.

I fight to remain on my feet this time but I'm struggling due to the pain radiating in my abdomen and through my ribs. "What the fuck have I ever done to you?" I spit at her.

"Oh, the list is endless."

"Name one thing bitch. All I have tried to do is go to class and stay out of people's way. I have never said or done anything to you." I yelled at her.

Lauren let out a loud laugh. "Oh Bella, if you only knew how little you actually matter to people. Why couldn't you just do the world a favor and die. Everything was perfect before you came back and convinced Edward and everyone that they needed to coddle you because you are so fucking pathetic." Lauren sneered.

I refused to let her know just how deep her words cut me. I stood my ground and lifted my chin before I spoke. "You have no idea about my relationships. From what I understand you are just upset because Edward didn't fall for your skanky diseased ass and I have always been an easy target. Well fuck you Lauren, I'm done dealing with your fucking shit." I stated as I fought the tears that wanted to escape my eyes.

Whether or not my friends only felt sorry for me, I refused to continue to let Lauren act the way she had since I moved back. I have never done anything to her.

Lauren started to stalk towards me and I fought the urge to move backwards. I was determined to stand my ground. Despite the pain that was radiating through my body from my healing injuries and the shoves Lauren had given me I planted my feet and refused to back down.

"Oh look Jess, pathetic Bella is going to pretend that she is a big, bad bitch and that she can take me." Lauren stated.

At that Jessica, who had up until now remained relatively quiet laughed. "Lauren, you and I both know that the pathetic bitch is just that pathetic and will be crying like a baby momentarily." Jessica laughed.

While the two of them were talking about me like I wasn't there I tried to gather my thoughts and formulate a plan in my head. Unfortunately when they shoved me into the bathroom I dropped my bag with my cell phone and it was currently sitting across the room well out of my reach.

I tried to think of something I could use as a weapon against these two in an effort to escape the bathroom. If it was earlier in the day I am pretty sure that someone might try to come in and would be alerted to what is going on, but beings it is the end of the day most of the students try to leave as quickly as possible. Besides, who is to say that they don't have someone stationed outside the bathroom standing guard.

I started to feel the defeat creep back in. No matter what right now it was at least two to one. The mask I had been holding on my face must have slipped because all of a sudden both Lauren and Jessica smiled.

"Oh, poor pathetic Bella is going to cry," Lauren sneered.

"Yeah, it's too bad that her hired protectors aren't here to save her now," Jessica replied.

I tried to tune them out. I know that my friends aren't being paid to watch over me. Don't I?

Despite my best efforts to stand my ground I found myself taking a step backward as they continued to talk like I wasn't even there.

"They aren't going to be upset by this. In fact Jessica, this morning Edward and Jasper were talking about how much the chief is paying them to watch out for Bella's pathetic ass." Lauren laughed.

Hearing what she was saying I knew that she was likely laying but there was a part of me that held my previous insecurities. I tried to straighten up so that I could confront her but the pain was getting worse. I could see that she was still talking but my head was getting fuzzy and her words sounded like she was speaking to me from a tunnel.

"Oh look Lauren, the crybaby looks like she is going to start crying again," I barely heard Jessica state.

"Of course she is going to cry. Maybe she should just do all of us a favor and leave town." Lauren replied.

I shook my head to clear it. I refused to say anything to the two of them that they would deem a response to their taunts because I didn't want to give them the satisfaction of knowing that they have affected me at all.

"What's wrong Bella? Afraid you are going to cry because you know what we are saying is the truth. Why don't you just do the world a favor and end your pathetic life," Lauren sneered.

Sick of sitting back and saying nothing, I decide to respond. "No Lauren. I'm not afraid. Unlike you I don't feel the need to make myself feel better at the expense of others. Nor do I need someone else to validate who I am." I spit at her as I took a tentative step toward her. "Furthermore Lauren, I know that Edward and the rest of them are my friends. They are there for me not because they are being paid, but because they truly care about me. You just can't handle that they would rather hang out with me, a nobody, than to have anything to do with your skanky ass." I spit.

Both Lauren and Jessica sputtered because they didn't know how to respond. The look on Lauren's face was so priceless that I wanted to laugh. I attempted to walk around Lauren in an effort to leave the bathroom but right as I started to pass her she seemed to gather her wits again and she grabbed my arm.

"Where the fuck do you think you are going? I'm not done with you." Lauren snapped.

"That may be Lauren, but I'm done with you. Now let me go!" I screamed at her.

The next thing I knew Lauren shoved me back towards the wall again. Unfortunately due to the pain that was radiating from the earlier shoves I was unable to sustain my balance.

I put my hands out to try and catch myself but the effort was futile. As I was going down my head struck the sink with a loud thwap. The pain was excruciating as my body slunk to the floor. The last thing I remember before everything went black was hearing Lauren and Jessica scream that they needed to get out of the bathroom.

**EPOV**

Bella had her make-up History test during her last class period today. Unfortunately that meant that she spent all of her free time making sure that she was ready for the exam. She had been studying all week but she still insisted on spending the lunch hour in the library getting ready for the test.

This week had been so great having Bella back at school. We had all been on edge at the beginning of the week wondering if Lauren would try to cause any problems for Bella but when she didn't even try to talk to her I started to relax. I still don't trust either her or Jessica, but so far they seem to be heeding the warning that was given at the party.

As my last class of the day got out I wondered how Bella's test had gone. I stopped at my locker to grab my books. Just as I closed my locker Ben came around the corner.

"Edward," he called.

"Hey Ben. How are you doing man?" I replied.

"I'm doing pretty good. Definitely ready for the week to be over."

"I hear you there Ben. So how is Angela doing?" I asked him.

"Ang is good. We should all get together sometime." Ben stated.

"Sounds good. I have to check with Bella but we will definitely have to plan something."

"How is Bella doing? She seems to be doing better."

I didn't think Bella was ready for everyone to know exactly why she had to have surgery, even though the rumors had already started. "She's good man. She was actually happy to come back to school."

"That's what Angela said. She told me that Bella was bored at home and basically begging your dad to let her come back," he said with a chuckle.

I laughed with him as I thought back to last week and how Bella had been going out of her mind with boredom.

"So where is Bella?" Ben asked.

"Oh she had to make up the history test that she missed while she was out last week." I told him.

"Oh yeah, that test was brutal." Ben stated.

I had forgotten that Bella and Ben were in the same class. We chatted for a few more minutes before Ben said, "Hey I have to go. I gave Angela a ride and she will skin me alive if she has to wait too long."

I laughed as I gave him a slap on the back. "I know what you are saying man. Hey I will check with Bella and maybe we can all get together this weekend."

"Sounds good man. I will talk to you tomorrow," Ben called as he walked down the hallway.

I made my way to the car and noticed that while Alice and the rest of them were out there that Bella wasn't. "Have you seen Bella?" I asked my sister.

Alice shook her head. "Sorry I haven't seen her since lunch but didn't she have that history test to make up?"

"Yeah, I guess with all the studying that she did that she would be done by now." I told her.

Alice nodded. "Hey man you know how Bella is. She is a perfectionist. She is probably just taking her time to make sure that she answered the questions as completely as possible," Jasper told me.

I nodded because he was right. When it comes to schoolwork Bella is definitely a perfectionist. We all stood around talking about the day. After a few minutes I remembered my conversation with Ben. "Hey guys, I was talking to Ben before I came out here and he was wondering if maybe we all wanted to get together."

I laughed when I heard a chorus of 'sure, sounds good.'

When Bella still hadn't come out a few minutes later I started to worry. The last time that Bella hadn't shown up when she was supposed to after class was when Lauren and Jessica had been starting shit before the break.

I let out a sigh of relief when I saw Lauren and Jessica getting into Lauren's car on the other end of the parking lot. If Lauren and Jessica were in Lauren's car then they obviously weren't currently harassing Bella. Despite my relief that Lauren and Jessica were leaving I couldn't help the feeling of trepidation that something wasn't right.

Apparently my face displayed my unease because Emmett asked, "What's wrong Edward?"

"I don't know. I just get a feeling that something isn't right. Does that make sense?"

I don't think that he necessarily understood why I was freaking out but he didn't make fun of me for it. Rose on the other hand, had a look of concern on her face.

Not wanting to just stand around I said, "I'm going to go check and see if Bella is done with her test."

I was kind of surprised when Rose stated, "I will go with you."

Together we entered the school. When we reached Bella's classroom and realized that she wasn't there the feeling of foreboding increased tenfold.

Sensing my fear Rose put her hand on my arm. "Edward let's not overreact yet."

Rose then pulled out her phone and called Emmett to see if Bella had gone to the cars. As she hung up the phone while shaking her head I pulled my own phone out and called Bella. It just rang and rang until it finally went to voicemail.

"No answer," Rose stated and I shook my head. "Okay, Emmett said she wasn't out there but they are going to stay outside and look in case she just went out another door. How about you and I split up and look for her inside."

I nodded because I knew I wouldn't be able to speak around the lump in my throat. We split up and I headed toward Bella's locker and Rose said she was going to look in the bathrooms.

I stopped by Bella's locker and opened it. I started to panic more when I realized that she had already been here and grabbed the books she would need out of the it. I then started to retrace the steps Bella was most likely to take.

Not five minutes later I heard Rose scream. I started running toward the sound and found her in the bathroom holding an unconscious Bella on her lap.

"Oh God Rose what happened?" I asked as I noticed the blood on the back of Bella's head.

"I don't know. I found her like this when I came in here." Rose said through her tears.

I pulled out my phone and dialed 911. After I told them where we were, I quickly fell to my knees next to Bella and Rose.

I let myself be somewhat relieved by the fact that Bella's pulse was strong and she was breathing on her own.

Rose kept Bella's head in her lap but I took her hand. "Oh Bella, help is on the way. Hang in there baby," I begged her.

I don't know how long we sat there before we finally heard the sirens outside. Even though I didn't want to leave Bella, since her head was in Rose's lap I got up and ran out into the parking lot to direct the ambulance personnel to Bella.

I got outside just as the EMTs were pulling the stretcher out of the back of the ambulance. Emmett, Jasper and Alice were watching the ambulance personnel as they pulled in and when they noticed me run out of the school they ran over to me.

"Edward, what's going on?" Jasper asked.

I couldn't take the time to explain so all I said was "Bella." I then turned away and directed the EMTs to the bathroom where Bella was.

When the EMTs got inside they moved Rose out of the way and she instantly ran to Emmett's arms. I noticed that both Rose and Alice were sobbing and I didn't even try to stop the tears that were leaking down my face.

Once Bella was loaded on the ambulance we all followed and got in our cars. It was then that I realized that I hadn't called Charlie. "Alice, could you please call Charlie?" I asked her.

"What do you want me to tell him?" Alice asked.

"Just dial and I will talk to him," I snapped.

After she dialed the phone she handed it to me. "Chief Swan," Charlie answered.

"Charlie, it's Edward."

"What's going on son?" Charlie asked with an edge to his voice.

"Charlie, Bella is on her way to the hospital. She didn't show up after taking her test so Rose and I went looking for her and Rose found her on the floor in the bathroom unconscious." I told him.

"I'm on my way," was all he said.

After Charlie hung up I handed the phone back to Alice. "Sorry for snapping at you sis," I told her.

"It's okay Edward." She said through her tears.

"No it isn't but thank you for trying to make me feel better." I told her.

We drove the rest of the way to the hospital in silence. Right as we were pulling up Charlie also pulled up in his cruiser. He nodded to me to acknowledge me before taking off to see how Bella is. The rest of us made our way to the waiting room because we knew that we wouldn't get to see Bella right away.

I don't know how long we had been sitting in the waiting room before my mom came in. "Oh Edward, what happened?" she asked.

"I don't know mom. When Rose found her in the bathroom she was unconscious and bleeding." I said as the tears once again started to slide down my face.

Mom put her arms around me and Alice and we sat there waiting to hear something. Not long after Charlie came into the waiting room. "They stopped the bleeding. They are watching her to see how long it takes her to wake up. She is going to be moved to a room soon and then you guys will be able to see her," Charlie stated.

I nodded because at least there was some news. Charlie once again cleared his throat. "Do any of you know what happened?" he asked.

I shook my head. We explained once again that Bella had a make up test she needed to complete and after she hadn't shown up afterward that Rose and I had gone looking for her. Rose explained that she found Bella on the ground when she entered the bathroom and that right when I made it into the bathroom that we had dialed 911 and waited for the ambulance.

Nobody had any clue what had happened in that bathroom to cause Bella to lose consciousness.

It appears that the only person who will be able to shed light on what happened in that bathroom is Bella and we won't find out until she wakes up.


	34. Chapter 34

**DISCLAIMER: Same disclaimer. I don't own anything, just the way I choose to use the characters. **

**Chapter 34 – Down Again**

**BPOV**

_Beep….beep…beep_

What the hell is that sound? I tried to open my eyes to determine where that incessant noise was coming from, but my eyes didn't seem to want to cooperate with my brain. I sat, or rather lay, there trying to remember what happened to me.

All of a sudden the days events came back to me with remarkable clarity. Lauren and Jessica had cornered me in the bathroom. Lauren pushing me. At these memories the beeping increased and it hit me that I was in the hospital….again. I fought the urge to cry because I knew that ultimately the tears would accomplish nothing.

Awareness was creeping back in on me. While I couldn't seem to get my eyes to open I could feel someone holding my hand. As my heart rate was picking up the person holding my hand started to rub circles in it in an effort calm me. The action was calming and I found myself drifting off and letting the darkness take over again.

I don't know how long I was under, but the next time I came to I seemed to have a little more control over my eyelids. I fluttered them and then quickly shut them again to fight against the bright light in the room. I turned my head so I was not looking directly at the ceiling and slowly began to open my eyes again. The sight that greeted me caused the tears to pool and flow down my cheeks.

Charlie sat beside my bed with his head bowed as he held my hand. The look on his face showed that he had at some point in the recent past been crying. Since he wasn't looking at me he hadn't realized yet that I was awake. I couldn't help the tears that continued to flow down my face. I had caused the pain in his face. I was once again messing up his life.

I must have let out some sound because Charlie's head flew up and he looked me in the face. "Hey sweetie, I am so happy to see those eyes."

I let out a sob at that. "I'm so sorry daddy."

Charlie stood up then and pulled me up to him. I had to hiss that wanted to escape with the movement. He held me while he rocked me back and forth all the while shushing me. After about five minutes my sobs turned to hiccups.

Once the sobs had subsided somewhat Charlie leaned back and wiped the tears from my cheeks. "Baby, you have nothing to be sorry about. Please calm down. You are going to be okay."

When I finally got my tears under control I fought to give him a watery smile. After he realized that the tears were over Charlie once again took a seat in the chair next to my bed never letting go of my hand.

"Can you tell me what happened?" he asked.

I really wasn't sure what to say to him. My mind was warring with itself on whether or not it would ultimately cause me more hurt to divulge the reason for my injuries. I found myself chewing on my lip as I contemplated what to say. Thankfully before I had a chance to respond the door to my room opened and Dr. Cullen came in.

"I'm so glad to see that you are awake." Carlisle said as he grabbed my chart and walked to the opposite side of the bed that Charlie sat on. Carlisle put down my chart and pulled his pen light out to check my pupils.

After he had finished his examination of my eyes and made notes on my chart he put it down and looked at me. "Well, it doesn't appear that you suffered a concussion in your fall. How are you feeling otherwise?"

I just shrugged because while I was in pain it wasn't something I haven't suffered from before. While I don't think I was supposed to notice it, I didn't miss the look Charlie and Carlisle exchanged. I was suddenly afraid that I was likely going to be double teamed.

Carlisle let out a sigh before he began his examination of my abdomen and ribs. I let out an involuntary hiss when he pressed down. "It doesn't appear that you have re-broken anything but your ribs are severely bruised. However, your surgical incision was torn open in the fall so we did have to redo your sutures. Like I said, you don't appear to have suffered a concussion but you did suffer a nasty gash when you struck your head and we sutured that up."

When he took a breath I grabbed the opportunity to ask the one question that had been in my head since I woke up in the hospital. "When do I get to go home?"

Carlisle seemed to have expected this question because he turned to Charlie and shook his head. "While you might not have suffered a concussion, you did take a nasty spill. Therefore I would like to keep you overnight for observation and you will be able to go home tomorrow."

I started to argue but Charlie put his hand up, "Bella, you need to get some rest. I agree with Carlisle that it is a good idea for you to stay here tonight."

I knew it would be futile to argue so I just nodded that I understood. Carlisle and Charlie discussed my injuries and I just tuned them out. I didn't really care to think about what had happened any more than I had to. I couldn't help to wonder, however, where my friends were. How did I get to the hospital?

As if he could read my mind Carlisle said, "You are lucky that Rose found you when she did. The cut on your head was bleeding pretty badly when she found you and you had already lost consciousness. Can you tell us what happened?"

While I was glad to know how I got to the hospital, I wasn't ready to answer the question of what happened. Instead of answering Carlisle I asked a question of my own. "Where is Rose? I would like to thank her."

Charlie let out a frustrated sigh. I know he wants me to tell him what happened but I need to get my mind around it first. "We sent them all to get something to eat. It took threatening them with not letting them visit you when you woke up to get them to leave." Charlie said with a chuckle.

I nodded. While I was sad that they aren't here, I'm glad that they are taking care of themselves.

Unfortunately the two men refused to be deterred and this time it was Charlie that asked what happened. It was becoming abundantly clear that they would not give up until I gave them an answer.

I sighed before I answered. "I must have slipped and fell. I'm sorry for worrying you." I told them.

The exchanged a look indicating that they didn't necessarily believe me but neither of them contradicted my version of what happened. Instead Charlie just decided to go into detective mode. "What exactly did you fall on? Carlisle also noticed some bruising along your back when he was examining you."

"I honestly don't remember. There must have been some water on the floor or something. I guess I must have struck my back on the sink as I fell." I told him with a shrug.

I could tell that he didn't like my answer but Charlie didn't push me any further about what happened. Instead he changed tactics. "I called Dr. Smith and told him about your fall. He thought it would be a good idea for you to see him when you get out of here tomorrow."

Not wanting to argue with him and actually wanting to talk to Riley I just told him that I was okay with it. Not too long afterward both Charlie and Carlisle left telling me that Edward and the rest would be stopping by when they got back from dinner.

I nodded letting them know that I heard them and I sat there staring at the wall as I thought back to everything that happened today.

**EPOV**

I don't know how long we sat in the emergency room before Dad came out and told us that they were moving Bella up to a room. Before any of us had a chance to ask my dad what was wrong Mom beat us to it.

"Is Bella okay? Why is she being admitted?" she rambled.

"Everyone calm down. We are admitting her because she hit her head. While I'm pretty sure she didn't sustain a concussion I want to keep her overnight for observation. Bella is going to be fine. She has some bruising, she tore her stitches open and we had to stitch the gash in her head. She should wake up in the next hour or so. So why don't you all go and get something to eat and she should be awake when you get back and the you can visit her."

I started to shake my head to let him know that I wasn't planning on going anywhere. The others must have been doing the same thing because Mom said, "You will all listen to your father. You know just as well as I do that if Bella thought you weren't taking care of yourselves because of her that she would be upset. Now let's all go to the diner and have a quick dinner and then you can come back and visit."

Just as I was going to voice my continued reluctance to leave my mom gave me a look that dared me to cross her. Knowing that there was no way I was going to be able to get out of leaving to eat I grabbed my jacket and prepared to follow everyone out the door.

The trip to the diner was quiet. The girls rode with Mom while the guys all rode in my car. There was nothing that was going to stop us from seeing Bella tonight. When we got to the diner Mom directed us all to a couple of booths in the back. We all remained pretty quiet. I don't know about the others but I just needed to see Bell and know that she is truly okay.

I couldn't shake the feeling that what happened to Bella wasn't just clumsiness or an accident. I really needed her to wake up so that I know what happened. I didn't really talk to anyone while we ate. As soon as I was done with my dinner I got up to leave.

"Where are you going?" Mom asked.

"I'm done eating so I am going to head back to the hospital." I told her.

I could tell that she wanted to argue with me, but instead she said, "Just go ahead. Let us know if she is awake when you get there. We will be along shortly."

I nodded letting her know that I would let them know if Bella is awake when I get there. After I left the diner I drove as fast as possible to get back to the hospital. I parked my car and made my way up to her room.

As I got off the elevator on Bella's floor I turned the corner to go to her room and I stopped when I heard Dad and Charlie talking.

"I just don't know what to do Carlisle. I don't want to accuse her of lying but you and I both saw the bruises on her. There is no way she got those marks just by hitting the sink as she fell."

"I know. Obviously she isn't ready to tell us what happened. Maybe Dr. Smith will be able to get her to open up and say what really happened in that bathroom," Dad stated as he put his hand on Charlie's shoulder.

I hated the thought that what had happened to Bella hadn't been an accident, but as I thought back to how Rose found her in the bathroom I had to admit that there was a distinct possibility that Bella's injuries did not happen due to clumsiness.

I broke out of my thoughts as I heard Charlie clear his throat. "I just hope and pray that whatever happened will not cause her to revert to how she was before. She has so much going on for her and she doesn't deserve to have to deal with anything else. Especially if she has to testify down in Arizona against her mother."

My ears perked up at that. I had known that there was a possibility Bella would have to testify against her mother, but I'm not sure that Bella had let herself realize that yet. That was going to be hard enough before. I shook my head to get rid of those thoughts. Instead I decided to make myself known.

"Hey Dad, Charlie. Is Bella awake yet?"

"Edward, I thought you went to get something to eat." Dad stated.

"Oh, I did. I was finished eating before the others and decided to come back." I told him with a shrug. "So, is she awake?" I asked again.

"Yeah, she woke up a little bit ago. You can go in and see her if you want to." Charlie told me.

I nodded and walked past them before I knocked on Bella's door and stuck my head in the room.

"Hey beautiful." I told her as I walked into the room.

"Edward, what are you doing here?"

"Do you really think that I would leave without getting to see those gorgeous brown eyes of yours?" I asked as I leaned down and placed a kiss on her forehead.

I could see Bella smile as I kissed her. I would do anything to keep that smile on my beautiful girl's face.

I had the distinct feeling that Dad and Charlie had grilled her on what happened when she woke up. Not wanting to cause her any discomfort I decided to joke around with her.

"So, couldn't get enough of the lovely cafeteria food so you decided to make another visit." I asked with a smirk as I took a seat next to her bed.

Fortunately my question had the desired affect and she giggled. "You know me. Love me some bland mush. Anything to get out of cooking."

I smiled at her. "Honestly, how are you feeling?"

"I'm okay. I have a headache and I am a little achy but I promise I am okay." Bella replied.

"I'm so glad to hear you say that. God, seeing you lying on that floor about killed me babe. Please don't ever scare me like that again." I implored.

I could see the tears that were pricking the corners of Bella's eyes. "I'm sorry," she said through her tears.

"Baby, you have nothing to be sorry about. I just can't express how happy that I am to know that you are okay." I told her as I wiped away her tears.

Before she got a chance to respond the door to her room opened and everyone came in. Emmett came over and hit me on the back of the head.

"Hey, what was that for?" I spat at him.

"You were supposed to call us the minute you found out she was awake." He said.

"Oops, sorry guys." I said sheepishly.

There was a round of chuckles. Honestly did they really think that I would take the time to stop and call them when I found out she was awake.

Everyone made their way to the bed. I noticed Rose was the first one to pull Bella into a hug. As she backed away to let the others in I could see the tears in her eyes. I know what seeing Bella on that bathroom floor did to me; I could only imagine what it was like to actually find her bleeding on the floor. I stood up and walked over to Rose and grabbed her hand, giving it a squeeze to let her know I understand what she is feeling.

She gave me a watery smile before she wiped her tears and joined in the conversation surrounding Bella. Thankfully nobody pressed Bella on what exactly happened although I know we were all dying to know.

Earlier when we were all waiting to find out how Bella was doing we decided that no matter what we were going to spend the weekend together. "So Bella, when are you getting sprung from this place?" Jasper asked.

"Tomorrow. They wanted to keep me overnight because I hit my head although I'm perfectly fine." Bella said quietly.

"Better safe than sorry babe." I told her.

She just nodded not really looking convinced.

We all talked for a little while longer until Bella was unable to hide her yawns. It was Rose who made the first move. "We should all let you get some rest." Rose said as she bent down to give Bella another hug.

"You guys don't have to leave. I'm fine," Bella protested.

"Nah, we all have to get up early tomorrow. Besides you need your rest." Jasper replied.

Still looking sad, Bella said a quiet okay and we all started to say our goodbyes. I was the last one out of the room and I told Alice that I would meet her down at the car.

"Do you need a ride home tomorrow?" I asked her.

"I don't think so. I have an appointment with Dr. Smith tomorrow before I can go home," she said with a shrug.

"Okay beautiful. If you do decide you want a ride please call me. " I told her before I gave her a kiss goodnight.

I started toward the door and just before I opened it I turned back to Bella, "Good night sweet girl. I love you and will talk to you tomorrow."

"Love you too." Bella said through a yawn.

I smiled at my adorable girl and made my way to the car. I prayed that Bella would decide to talk about what happened today, but I knew I wasn't going to push her.

**BPOV**

I was sad when everyone left, but I couldn't help the yawns that kept escaping. Before he left the room Carlisle had given me some medicine for the pain and it was making me tired. Not long after they all left I found myself drifting off to sleep.

Fortunately, I was able to sleep through the night. When I woke the nurse was in my room checking my vitals.

"How are you feeling this morning?" she asked me.

"I'm good. My head still hurts a little but other than that I am feeling pretty good." I told her.

"That's good. Well Dr. Cullen will be in in a little bit to check on you. If you need anything press the call button."

"Okay," I told her with a smile before she left the room.

I sat there thinking about yesterday and wondering what I should do. Part of me knew I couldn't let Lauren and Jessica get away with what they did, but another part of me was afraid.

Before I could get too lost in my thoughts the door opened again. I looked up and couldn't help the smile that graced my face when I saw Carlisle. Hopefully he would let me leave.

"Good morning Bella. How are you feeling this morning?"

"I'm pretty good. Ready to get out of here." I told him honestly.

He chuckled. "I bet you are. Let's just take a look and then we will discuss your going home."

I sat there while he did his examination, all the while hoping that he would tell me I could go home when he was done.

When he finished I looked up at him. "So, what's the verdict? Do I get to go home?"

"You are doing great. Yes you get to go home this morning. However, I believe that before you go Dr. Smith is going to come talk to you so that you don't have to make another stop on your way home."

I thought about what he said for a minute and nodded. "Okay." I told him with a smile. After Carlisle finished his examination he told me that Dr. Smith would be in to see me after breakfast and that Charlie would be stopping by to take me home after that.

Right after Carlisle left the nurse brought my breakfast. I really wasn't hungry but I knew that I needed to eat in order to get better. Not long after I choked down my oatmeal there was a knock on the door.

Before I got a chance to say anything Riley stuck his head in the door.

"Hey Riley," I said quietly.

"Bella, I must say this is not what I expected for our next appointment."

I just shrugged because I really didn't know what to say.

Riley took a seat next to my bed. "So, I understand a little trouble at school yesterday."

My eyes widened. What did he know? How did he know?

"Well, I was referring to your fall. However judging by the reaction to that statement I would have to say that there is more to the story than you slipping and falling in the bathroom."

I looked down at my lap. Should I tell him the truth? Will it even help me?

Riley just sat there quietly waiting for me to speak. Finally I found the courage.

"What is so wrong with me that people just can't leave me alone? What have I done so bad to deserve all of this?" I asked through my tears.


	35. Chapter 35

**DISCLAIMER: Same disclaimer. I don't own anything, just the way I choose to use the characters. **

**Chapter 35 – Talking it Out**

**BPOV**

"What is so wrong with me that people just can't leave me alone? What have I done so bad to deserve all of this?" I asked through my tears. Immediately after the words left my mouth the sobs wracked my body.

After I asked the question Riley just sat there watching me for a few seconds before he spoke. "Would you mind explaining why you think there is something wrong with you?"

Since the tears continued to pour down my face, I tried to catch my breath so that I could speak. Seeing that I was having trouble getting control of my breathing, Riley put his notepad down and moved his chair closer to my bed.

He leaned closer to the bed and started to whisper to me. "Bella, listen to me. You need to take slow deep breaths so that we can get your breathing under control. Listen to me and take breaths along with me. Try to breathe in when I count to two and then slowly blow the breaths out between two and four. Can you do that for me?"

I tried to let him know that I understood what he was saying by nodding at him but I wasn't sure if that came across. Instead of acknowledging my response Riley started to slowly count.

I listened to Riley's voice as he counted. Slowly my breathing started to come back to normal, although tears still made their way down my face. After about five minutes my breathing was finally back to normal and Riley moved to sit back in his chair.

"Better?" he asked.

I nodded as I said, "Yes. Thank you."

"There is nothing to be sorry about. Just remember, that just like my office this is a safe place for you to talk." Riley reassured me.

"Okay."

"So, can you tell me what you mean when you ask what is wrong with you?"

"Just everything. If there wasn't something wrong with me then people wouldn't feel the need to constantly make my life miserable. I just want for once in my life to be left alone." I told him through my tears.

"Okay, I would say that something has happened since our last appointment. Does this have anything to do with the reason you are in the hospital now?"

I started chewing on my lip as I debated whether or not I should tell Riley what happened in that bathroom. I mean would he even believe me or did he just listen to me because Charlie is paying him.

"I can see that there is a lot going through your mind right now. Can you tell me about it?"

Despite the fact that a big part of me was screaming to keep my mouth shut. That nothing good would come from talking to Riley I decided that things couldn't possibly get worse if I told him what I am thinking.

"Honestly, my mind is warring with myself about what I should tell you." I explained.

"Why is that? Do you not feel safe talking to me?" Riley asked.

I shook my head as I answered him. "It's not that I don't feel safe talking to you. I guess a part of me wonders if when I tell you what is going on whether or not you are going to believe me or if you are just pretending to listen because my dad is paying you."

Right as the words left my mouth I felt shame for feeling and saying what I had. Since I met him, although it wasn't that long ago, Riley has been nothing but nice to me. I immediately tried to backtrack. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean it. I guess I am just confused."

Riley leaned forward in his chair then. "Bella I want you to look at me."

Not wanting to cause any more problems I lifted my head and looked at him.

"Don't apologize for feeling the way you feel. You have been through so much that you are going to continue to question things for a while. It's okay and I am not going to hold your feelings against you. Okay?"

I nodded because I didn't know if I could answer without a sob escaping.

"Good. Now let me explain something to you. I don't listen to you just because your father is paying me. In the short time I have known you and from what your doctors and father have told me you are a very special person. I understand why you are hesitant to let people in. Whether you know it or not right now, you can trust me. I want to help you. Do you understand?"

"Yes," I answered quietly.

"Good. Now can you tell me, did something happen to make you think that you deserve what has happened to you? Do your feelings have anything to do with the reason I am visiting you in the hospital?"

Not knowing if I could answer him without breaking down I nodded.

Seemingly able to grasp what I am trying to convey with my nod Riley said, "So your feelings have to do with why you are here."

I nodded again.

"Okay. Can you tell me what happened in the bathroom? Was what happened in the bathroom an accident?" Riley asked me.

Despite the tears that refused to dry up, I lifted my head to look at Riley. "No, it wasn't an accident."

A part of me waited for Riley to call me a liar, but instead he asked, "Bella, what happened? Remember you are safe here."

I took a deep breath before I spoke.

"I had just finished taking a make up test from when I was in the hospital and out of school. I was heading toward the parking lot to meet Edward. As I passed a bathroom I was suddenly pulled backward into the bathroom. I couldn't see who was grabbing me…" I started to hyperventilate.

Riley quickly had me start matching my breaths to his counting again. When I got my breathing back under control he asked, "Are you okay now?"

"Yeah. Sorry, I guess the fright that I experienced came back. I'm better now. I promise." I assured him.

"Okay, do you want to continue?" Riley asked me.

I nodded and took a deep breath before I continued speaking. "At first I was terrified that Renee and Phil had come after me. After I was in the bathroom I realized that it wasn't them and a little bit of the panic started to leave me."

Riley nodded, indicating that I should continue.

"Umm, I don't remember if I told you about them or not, but there are these two girls that have made my life miserable since I got here."

"Lauren and Jessica?" Riley asked.

I nodded. "Anyway, when I turned around I noticed that it was Lauren and Jessica who had dragged me into the bathroom. They were blocking the door so that I had no way to get out of there. Lauren started yelling how I wasn't so tough when I didn't have people around to fight my battles for me. She pushed me. I tried to fight back. I promise I did." I told him through my tears.

"I know you did. What happened then?"

"They kept telling me how nobody wanted me around and that my friends were being paid to be nice to me. I tried to ignore them, but Lauren kept pushing me and the pain kept getting worse and then all the doubts started to creep back in. Despite this I kept telling myself that they were wrong. I tried to leave the bathroom, but they wouldn't let me by. I was shoved back and the pain became overwhelming and I guess I lost consciousness." I said with a shrug.

Riley had moved back to the front of his seat as I told him what happened in the bathroom. When I finished telling him what I recollected about what happened I couldn't bring myself to look him in the face.

"Bella," he said. When I didn't meet his eyes he tried again. "Bella, look at me."

I forced myself to look up at him. "You did nothing wrong. What those girls did was a crime? Nothing, I mean nothing, gives a person the right to do what they did."

I shrugged because I still wasn't sure. "Why me Riley? What have I done so bad in my life to deserve to constantly be treated like this?" I said through my sobs.

"You have done nothing wrong. People like Renee, Phil, Lauren, and Jessica, they thrive on hurting others. No matter what they may have told you, there is no excuse for how they have treated you."

Riley took a breath as he apparently tried to gather his thoughts. "Can I ask you something?"

I was hesitant on what he could possibly want to ask me, but I nodded.

"Bella, before this incident, have you ever stood up to Lauren and Jessica."

Sadly I didn't even have to think about my answer to that question. "No."

"I figured as much." Riley stated. "No matter what happened Bella know that you did nothing wrong."

I nodded because I really wanted to believe him.

"Have you given any thought to what you want to do about what happened yesterday?" Riley asked.

I really wasn't sure what he was asking me so I just shook my head in the negative. "Not to sound stupid, but what do you mean?" I asked him.

"Bella, you do realize that what Lauren and Jessica did was illegal. I think it would be a good idea if you reported them."

I immediately started to shake my head because all I could think about was what would happen if I did that.

"Bella, you don't have to be afraid. Like I said what they did was illegal and they need to be punished for it. I promise I will be with you every step of the way through the process if you want me to be, but you deserve better than what how you have been treated and the first step is to stand up for yourself. You started that in the bathroom, but you need to make sure that these individuals don't get away with their actions."

I knew that Riley was telling the truth, but honestly I was afraid. After debating for a few minutes I said, "okay, I will do it."

A smile graced Riley's face. "I am so proud of you. Remember I will be with you every step of the way."

I nodded letting him know that I believed him.

"Now, I know you have been through a great deal the last few days. I promise you that you have done nothing to deserve what has happened to you. I also know that it is going to take a while for you to believe me about that. I will get you through this. Can you trust me on that?"

"Yes."

"Good, that is what I like to hear. Now, I know your dad should be here in a few minutes to take you home. How about we tell him what happened when he gets here."

"Okay," I replied.

Riley nodded. "I'm going to go out and see if your dad is here and bring him in here. Remember I am going to be right here with you through this."

Before he left the room, Riley patted my hand. I sat there staring at my hands after Riley left the room. I wanted to believe him that everything is going to be okay, but I was afraid that Charlie would think that what happened was my fault. Maybe I should have just taken it like I have in the past.

By the time the door to my room opened again I had almost convinced myself that Riley was wrong and that I was to blame. The change in my thinking must have been obvious on my faced because when Riley walked in he came over and took his seat again while Charlie moved around to the other side of the bed.

"Bella, I want you to remember what we talked about right before I left the room. None of this is your fault. Don't let your insecurities take over and convince you otherwise."

I looked at him and I could tell that he believed what he was saying to me. I nodded to let him know that I understood.

"What's going on?" Charlie asked.

"Charlie, Bella and I have been talking about what happened to land her in the hospital. She has decided that she wants you to know what actually happened at school."

"Okay," Charlie said as he looked at me.

I took a few deep breaths as Riley encouraged me to begin speaking. After a few minutes I gathered the courage to speak. I looked up at Charlie and said, "I'm so sorry for everything."

"Sweetie, you have nothing to be sorry about. Please tell me what is going on."

"Um, I didn't just fall in the bathroom." I told him.

"Okay, what happened?"

I took a few more breaths before I once again recounted the story that I had told Riley. Although I wasn't looking directly at Charlie the entire time I recounted the events that took place in the bathroom, I could see that he was getting extremely angry the further I got into the story. The look on his face was starting to scare me a little.

When I finished telling him what happened I couldn't find the strength to look him in the face. I just knew that he would think that I deserved it and that it was my fault.

I shrunk back when he boomed, "Jesus Christ. Why didn't you tell me this has been going on?"

The tears that I had been keeping at bay started to pour down my face. "Charlie, I think you need to take a few breaths and calm down," Riley said to him.

"Calm down, how can you expect me to calm down after hearing what happened." 

"Charlie, I know you are shocked and upset about what happened to Bella but you are scaring her and not helping the situation. Maybe you should take a short walk to calm down so that we can discuss this matter more calmly."

It was like Charlie all of a sudden realized that I was still in the room. The anger on his face was replaced with sadness as he looked at me. "Bella, I'm so sorry. You should never have had to go through that. I'm sorry for losing my temper too, but please know that I'm not angry at you. I could never be angry at you about this. You did nothing wrong."

I wanted to believe him but honestly a part of me was scared after his reaction. I nodded to let him know that I heard what he said.

"Charlie, I have explained to Bella that what those girls did was illegal and that they need to be punished. Before you came in here she agreed with me. Can you tell her what she needs to do next?"

Charlie seemed to be brought back to the present. "Of course. Those girls need to pay for what they did. Now since I'm you father I can't officially take your statement. I will need you to tell one of the other officers what happened and we will file a complaint against those two. We will also see about getting a restraining order placed against them so that they can't continue to harass you." Charlie said before he looked down at me. "Bella, I will get you through this. You did nothing wrong. I'm glad that you tried to stand up for yourself and you are going even further by making sure that these people don't get away with what they have done."

I just nodded because I really didn't know what to say. We all sat there for a few minutes none of us saying anything before Riley broke the silence.

"Bella, I just want you to know how proud I am that you are not going to let these girls get away with what they did. Know that if you need to talk you can call me anytime. Otherwise I will see you at your regular appointment on Monday."

I nodded at him. "Okay. Thank you Riley." I told him.

"There is nothing to thank me for. Again remember if you need me call. Charlie, the same goes for you."

Charlie stood up and walked Riley out of the room. While they were gone I thought about my conversations with both Charlie and Riley. I had to admit that I felt better to tell someone what had taken place in that bathroom. I also realized that Riley was right. Lauren and Jessica both deserved to be punished. Whether or not they were telling the truth and I deserved whatever they have done for me, there will be someone else that I know will not deserve their treatment in the future. If I don't stand up to them now, who knows who they may hurt in the future.

I was so lost in my thoughts that I didn't realize that Charlie and Carlisle entered the room until Carlisle spoke.

"Well, it looks like you are all clear to go home."

I couldn't help the smile that graced my face. "Thank goodness." I told him.

Both of them chuckled at my reaction. "What, don't you like to spend time with me?" Carlisle asked, feigning hurt.

With the weight of what happened being lifted by my talk with Riley, I found myself laughing right along with them. "Nothing against you Carlisle, but I think I will stick with coming to visit you at your house if you don't mind. Also, these beds really leave something to be desired."

Carlisle smiled at me then. "I would prefer that as well. I'm sure that Edward will be right over to see you this afternoon. He wanted me to tell you to take it easy and let him know if you need anything."

I found myself smiling back at him. "I will. I promise."

With that Carlisle and Charlie left the room as I got dressed. Charlie had brought be a comfortable pair of yoga pants and one of Edward's sweatshirts I stole from him for me to wear home. Once I was dressed Carlisle walked down to the car with us.

When we got into the car Charlie broke the silence. "We should stop at the station on the way home."

While I wasn't ready to tell the story again, I knew that I needed to do it. I looked over at Charlie and smiled. "Okay." I told him.

Charlie didn't say anything else but I could tell that he had something on his mind. Before he got a chance to decide to speak I turned to him. "Dad, I just wanted to thank you for everything you have done for me. I know I probably don't tell you enough but I hope you know how much I not only appreciate what you do, but also how much I love you."

Charlie didn't say anything and truthfully I didn't want him to say anything but when I looked back at him I could see him smiling.

We continued to drive to the police station in silence. When we got there Charlie parked in his spot. I moved to get out of the car but before I could open the door he put his hand on my arm and stopped me.

"Bells, never doubt that I know how much you love me. I will do anything for you. While I wish I could have stopped all the bad stuff that has happened to you, please know you can always come to me. I love you so much baby girl." Charlie told me before he pulled me into an awkward hug.

"Alright, let's do this. Are you ready?" he asked.

I nodded. "I'm as ready as I will ever be." I told him as we both got out of the car.

When we got inside Charlie grabbed his deputy Mark and we all went back into an interview room. Once we were inside Charlie explained that I wanted to file charges against Lauren and Jessica and I once again began to tell my story.

Surprisingly telling my story this time wasn't as difficult. I knew that Charlie was on my side and that by speaking up I could help protect someone else from having to go through what I did.

When the complaint was filed Charlie and I headed home. I felt so much lighter knowing that I had done what was right. I was actually looking forward to telling Edward that I had decided to file charges. Although first I would have to tell him what happened. I just hope he doesn't do anything stupid.


	36. Chapter 36

**DISCLAIMER: Same disclaimer. I don't own anything, just the way I choose to use the characters. **

**Chapter 36 – Exhausted and Wary**

**BPOV**

By the time Charlie and I got back home all I wanted to do was crawl into my bed. While I emotionally felt lighter after telling my story about what happened, it was becoming increasingly obvious how much further I had to go to heal. Everything that has happened today has my head rivaling my ribs for which part of my body hurts worse. However, I didn't want to cause any worry after everything I had already laid on Charlie today so I tried to hide it.

I must not have been hiding my discomfort very well because not long after we walked into the house Charlie asked, "You feeling okay Bells?"

I could see the pain in his eyes so I decided to be honest. "I'm okay. My head is hurting so I think I might go lie down for a little while if that is okay."

"Sure thing. How about I grab you your medicine and bring it up to you while you get comfortable."

"Thanks dad." I told him before I pulled him into a hug. I had to fight the tears that wanted to escape at how loved he makes me feel.

Before Charlie got a chance to see how emotional I was becoming I turned and made my way upstairs. I threw on my favorite pair of sweats and an old t-shirt and crawled into bed. A few minutes later there was a knock on the door and Charlie brought in my pain medications.

"Do you need anything else?" he asked.

"No thanks. I think I'm good. I am just going to try and take a nap."

"Okay, but if you need anything let me know," he told me.

"I will." I told him honestly.

Charlie leaned over and gave me a kiss on the forehead before he turned and left the room. I lay there thinking about everything that had happened lately. While I still wondered what I had done to deserve what had happened to me, I felt a strange sense of peace for letting Charlie in. Before I knew it I was falling asleep.

**CHPOV**

I walked away from Bella's room and let out a sigh. How could all of this stuff have been happening to her and I didn't have a clue? Was I really that bad of a parent that I was blind to everything my little girl had been suffering?

I made my way back to the living room and took a seat in my recliner and went over everything that I had learned in the last two days.

_I had been at work when the call came in telling me that Bella had been taken to the hospital. When I got there I had a feeling that something more might have happened than Bella slipping and falling, but it was obvious that she didn't feel comfortable telling me. _

_I was never so glad that she had started to see Riley than I was this morning. Carlisle had called to tell me that the was there this morning before I left so I waited a little longer to leave for the hospital. When I got there Carlisle caught me before I could go into her room. _

"_How is she doing this morning?" I asked. _

"_She is doing better. I plan on discharging her after she is done talking to Dr. Biers. She might suffer from more headaches for a while so don't be alarmed. Like I told you yesterday, while she has a significant amount of bruising I don't believe there is any permanent damage." _

"_I am so gratefully for everything you have done Carlisle. I just hate how much she has had to go through and I wish she would open up to me." _

_Carlisle walked over and clasped my shoulder. "Give her time. With everything she has been through it may take a little while. Just have faith."_

_Before we could talk much more the door to Bella's room opened and Riley walked out. He looked down the hall and when he saw us standing there he walked over to us. _

"_Good morning Chief Swan."_

"_Morning Riley. How is she?" I asked him. _

"_She is tough. Actually she has something she wants to tell you so I told her that I would come out and see if you were here."_

_I nodded and followed him back to Bella's room. When I walked in I could tell that she had a lot going through her mind. I immediately walked over to the side of her bed and grabbed her hand. _

_Riley immediately started to talk. __"Bella, I want you to remember what we talked about right before I left the room. None of this is your fault. Don't let your insecurities take over and convince you otherwise."_

_Hearing Riley say this made my stomach turn. What could have possibly happened to my baby girl this time? I needed to know so I asked, "What's going on?" _

"_Charlie, Bella and I have been talking about what happened to land her in the hospital. She has decided that she wants you to know what actually happened at school," Riley told me._

"_Okay." _

_I watched at Bella took several deep breaths and seemed to be preparing herself for whatever she had to tell me. My heart broke when I heard her tell me that she was sorry for everything. _

_I was confused about what she could possibly be sorry about. "Sweetie, you have nothing to be sorry about. Please tell me what is going on." I told her. _

_My fears seemed to be coming true with the next statement out of her mouth. "Umm, I didn't just fall in the bathroom." Bella said quietly as she looked down at her lap. _

"_Okay, what happened?" I asked. _

_While I knew that something had happened I wasn't ready for the story she told me. How was I never told that she was having problems with this Lauren and Jessica before now? I couldn't help it, I was angry. _

_Before I gave much thought to it, I let my anger take over. "Jesus Christ. Why didn't you tell me this has been going on?"_

_The instant the words left my mouth I was full of regret. I looked at Bella and she had tears pouring down her face. I moved to put my hand on her face and hated that she instantly flinched away. _

_I really started to hate myself even more at that moment. I was pulled out of my thoughts when Riley spoke. "Charlie, I think you need to take a few breaths and calm down."_

_Unfortunately, even though I regretted my actions, Riley's words only proved to increase my anger at what happened. "Calm down, how can you expect me to calm down after hearing what happened?" I asked. _

"_Charlie, I know you are shocked and upset about what happened to Bella but you are scaring her and not helping the situation. Maybe you should take a short walk to calm down so that we can discuss this matter more calmly." _

_I knew then that if I didn't find a way to get control of my anger that I would end up pushing Bella even further away than she currently was. I took some deep breaths and looked at Bella. I wanted to cry right along with her because she doesn't deserve anything that she has had to deal with. _

_My little girl was broken, and that only caused my heart to break a little more. "Bella, I'm so sorry. You should never have had to go through that. I'm sorry for losing my temper too, but please know that I'm not angry with you. I could never be angry with you about this. You did nothing wrong," I told her. _

_I could see that Bella was having a hard time believing me especially after my outburst. She had finally started to open up to me a little, and here I go and screw it up by not being able to control my anger. _

_Before I could say anything to try to reassure her, Riley spoke again. "Charlie, I have explained to Bella that what those girls did was illegal and that they need to be punished. Before you came in here she agreed with me. Can you tell her what she needs to do next?" _

_To say that I was a little surprised that Bella was willing to press charges is an understatement. I quickly covered my surprise to answer. _

"_Of course. Those girls need to pay for what they did. Now since I'm you father I can't officially take your statement. I will need you to tell one of the other officers what happened and we will file a complaint against those two. We will also see about getting a restraining order placed against them so that they can't continue to harass you. Bella, I will get you through this. You did nothing wrong. I'm glad that you tried to stand up for yourself and you are going even further by making sure that these people don't get away with what they have done," I assured her._

_Bella was quiet and I couldn't believe how strong she was. Before I got a chance to say anything Riley spoke, "Bella, I just want you to know how proud I am that you are not going to let these girls get away with what they did. Know that if you need to talk you can call me anytime. Otherwise I will see you at your regular appointment on Monday."_

_After Bella thanked him I walked out of the room with him to get Bella's discharge paperwork started. _

_I stopped him right before we got to the nurses station where Carlisle was waiting. "Riley, I don't know how you convinced her to talk to me, but thank you. You have no idea how much I appreciate everything you have done."_

"_Charlie, I'm not going to say that Bella is going to get better overnight. She has been through so much but she is making so much progress. Just be there for her. Remind her that you love her and you will both get through this."_

_I nodded because I knew he was right. I thanked him again and told him I would see him when I dropped Bella off at her appointment. _

_After he left Carlisle and I made our way back to Bella's room. I knew that telling us what happened was hard for her and I hoped she was ready to tell the story again. _

_I went to Mark's office when we got to the station. "Hey Chief, what are you doing here? How is Bella?" he asked. _

"_Bella is okay. She got out of the hospital a little bit ago and she is actually with me. Can we go into an interview room and I will explain everything."_

"_Sure thing. Let me just grab a notepad and I will be right there," Mark replied. _

_I led Bella to one of the interview rooms. When Mark joined us I explained why we were there. I could tell that he was just as surprised by the news as I had been. While Bella may not know him very well, I talk about her so much that Mark sees her like one of his nieces and as she told her story I could see him fighting the anger._

Sitting in my chair I still couldn't believe everything that Bella had gone through. After finding out what happened with her mom I had hoped that she was now safe because she didn't have to deal with her anymore. Little did I know that she was being terrorized here as well.

I sat there trying to figure out how to fix everything for my little girl. Unfortunately, while filing charges was the right thing to do, I was afraid that there might be backlash at the school. I will have to figure out a way to make sure that Bella is taken care of when I can't be there to protect her.

I don't know how long I sat there lost in my thoughts. It must have been at least a couple of hours because the next thing I knew I was being brought back to the present by a knock on the door. I looked at the clock and realized that school was out so I knew who it would be.

I got up and answered the door and smiled at Edward. He was a great person and I couldn't have asked for anybody better for my daughter.

"Hey Edward. How are you today?" I asked as I let him in the house.

"I'm good. How is Bella?" he asked.

I smiled because I knew his first question would be about how Bella was doing. The one thing that was blatantly obvious was how much he loved my daughter.

"She is okay. She is laying down but if you want to go up and see her you can."

"Are you sure? I don't want to interrupt her if she is resting."

"Edward, let's just say if I don't have you go up I don't want to deal with her." I told him with a chuckle.

With that Edward made his way upstairs to see Bella.

**EPOV**

After I left Bella last night I had a hard time sleeping. I could tell that there was obviously something that she wasn't telling me when I talked to her but I don't know how to get her to trust me enough to open up.

This morning I had really wanted to stop and see Bella before school but I knew it wasn't feasible. Thus I found myself fidgeting all day in anticipation of visiting Bella and making sure she truly was okay.

Once school got out I quickly made my way to Bella's house. The Chief's car was in the driveway so I assumed that they were home. I got out and knocked on the door.

Charlie answered the door and ushered me in as he asked how my day was. I was so anxious to see how Bella was I didn't elaborate too much on my answers to his questions. Charlie put me out of my misery before too long and told me that Bella was upstairs. I quietly made my way to her room in case she was sleeping.

I peeked my head in her door and smiled as I saw her lathing there. I could tell she was still sleeping so I started to back my way out of the room but before I got completely out she started to stir.

Her eyes fluttered open and she looked around before her eyes landed on me in the doorway.

"Hey," she said with a sleep filled voice.

"Hey yourself. Sorry to wake you. I just wanted to see how you were doing?" I said with a smile.

Bella pushed herself up and I quickly made my way over to her to make sure she didn't hurt herself.

When I got over to her, Bella patted the spot next to her on the bed. I sat down and gave her a quick kiss. "So how are you feeling?" I asked.

She shrugged. "I'm okay I guess. I had a headache earlier and had some rib pain but I think that was from everything that happened today," she said quietly.

I was wondering what she meant by everything that happened, but I didn't want to push her. Instead I asked, "Are you feeling better after your nap?"

She looked up at me and smiled. "Yeah I am."

I was so glad to hear that and I told her this. "So what time did you finally get sprung?"

"Well I met with Riley this morning and then your dad let me leave about ten I think it was."

I nodded. "At least you got a good nap in then."

Suddenly she looked nervous. "Not exactly. We didn't get home until a couple hours later because we had to stop at the station."

"Did something happen?" I asked, although a part of me knew that it might have had something to do with what happened at the school.

Bella refused to look me in the eye, but she started to speak. "Actually, we had to stop there so that I could press charges."

"On your mom? I thought that was already taken care of?"

"Um, no not on Renee. I was pressing charges on Lauren."

When that slut's name left Bella's mouth I had to fight the anger that suddenly rose within me but I knew that I couldn't let her see that I was angry. Instead I asked, "What happened Bella?"

I looked at Bella and although she wouldn't meet my eyes I could see that she had tears running down her face. "Well, I kind of got into an altercation with her and that is how I got hurt the other day."

I took a deep breath and asked her, "Can you tell me what happened? If you aren't comfortable talking about it I understand that as well."

I really wanted her to talk to me but I didn't want to push her either. She looked me in the eye and started to tell me the story.

I sat there quietly while Bella told me about what happened in the bathroom. I was so angry at Lauren and Jessica but I was more proud that Bella had stood up for herself and that she had the courage to file charges.

When she finished telling me what happened I took her face in my hands and wiped the tears from her eyes before placing gentle kisses over the tear tracks. "Bella, I am so proud of you for making sure that they pay for what they did. They are so wrong and you are such a good person. Please don't let anything they said make you doubt that."

She just nodded but I could tell that she was listening to what I was saying. Unfortunately before too long I had to leave her and head home for dinner. I kissed Bella and promised her that I would stop by to see her tomorrow.

Just before I left the room Bella stopped me. "Edward," she said and I turned.

"Yeah"

"Can you promise me something?"

"What is it baby?" I asked her.

"Can you promise me that you won't do anything to Lauren or Jessica."

As much as I wanted to go after those two for doing what they did to Bella, she was my first priority. I would promise her the moon if it would make her smile. "I promise." I told her.

She must have believed me because she nodded and I turned and gave her another kiss before I left.

When I got downstairs Charlie was waiting for me. "I didn't mean to eavesdrop son but I know Bella told you what happened."

I nodded to let him know that I did in fact know.

"Will you watch out for her? She has been through so much and I'm afraid that if anything else were to happen that she might not be able to take it." Charlie said sadly.

"I promise. Bella is stronger that any of us know. I just wish I could take all her pain away for her." I told him.

"Son, you have made her more happy than I have seen in her in a great while."

"Thanks. I promise to take the best care of her I can." I told him.

After that we said our goodbyes and I made my way home. I knew that I would have to tell the others what happened and ask them to watch out for Bella. The part that scared me was being able to convince them not to retaliate against Lauren and Jessica. Although those two deserved anything they receive, I refused to do anything to make things harder for Bella.


	37. Chapter 37

**DISCLAIMER: Same disclaimer. I don't own anything, just the way I choose to use the characters. **

**Chapter 37 – School Lies**

**BPOV**

The weekend went by quicker than I thought it would. Edward came over every day to spend time with me and he was able to keep my mind off of what I was going to be going back to on Monday.

The one thing that I didn't fail to notice as Edward and I spent time together was the fact that none of our other friends had come around. I wanted to ask him about that because he admitted to me on Saturday morning that he had told them what had happened but I'm not sure that I really want the answer to the question of why they decided not to visit.

When Monday morning rolled around I found myself anxious about going back to school. Unfortunately Charlie had received a call over the weekend stating that he was needed at the school for a meeting so I wouldn't be able to see Edward this morning. Once I finally finished getting ready for school I made my way to the kitchen.

"Morning Bells, what do you want for breakfast?" Charlie asked.

I just shook my head. "Nothing, thank you. I'm not very hungry."

I could tell by the look on Charlie's face that he wanted to say something but he didn't. Instead, I noticed him grab a granola bar, as we were getting ready to leave the house. We didn't say much on the way to the school. By the time we got there I was starting to go into full-blown panic mode.

Apparently Charlie noticed that my breathing had changed because he turned to me after he parked. "Are you okay?" he asked.

"I'm fine," I stated through shaky breaths.

"Take some deep breaths. You need to calm down, everything is going to be okay," he tried to reassure me.

I did as he asked and worked on slowing my breaths down. "Dad, am I going to be in trouble?"

"No, you did nothing wrong."

"Then why did you have to come here?"

"I'm sure it is just so that we can discuss what happened to you and to figure out what needs to be done to ensure that nothing like this ever happens again."

I knew he was right, but there was still a part of me that was afraid of having to face Lauren and Jessica. Charlie and I had discussed it and I knew that I would have to face them in Court. After charges were filed on Friday I was informed that I would have to testify against them at some point in the future. I had accepted that but that didn't mean that I am prepared to face them right now.

After a few minutes Charlie asked, "Are you ready to go in now?"

I nodded because I still wasn't sure if I could find my voice. As Charlie and I made our way to the school I could feel the eyes of the other students on me. The one thing I hadn't let myself think of when I was pressing charges against Lauren and Jessica was what other students would do when they found out. I had to force myself not to shutter as I made my way into the school with Charlie by my side.

Right before we hit the Principal's office I noticed my friends out of the corner of my eye. Or rather all of them except Edward. I noticed Alice watching me but she didn't make a move to come over to say anything. I tried to put that out of my mind as I prepared to follow Charlie into the office.

Charlie, noticing my posture tense, put his arm on my back and ushered me into the office.

"Chief Swan, let me let Principal Smith know that you are here," Mrs. Cope said.

"Okay," was all Charlie said before ushering me over to one of the chairs by the wall.

We sat there for a few minutes before Principal Smith made his way out of his office and over to where we were sitting.

"Chief Swan. Thank you for taking the time to come in and visit with me. I wish it were under better circumstances. Why don't you two follow me into my office."

I wrung my hands but got up and followed them into Mr. Smith's office. After we were both seated Mr. Smith turned towards me.

"Isabella, I presume you are feeling better. It's good to see you back at school."

"I am feeling better sir. I am glad to be back at school as well." I told him.

Mr. Smith merely nodded to let me know that he heard what I said before he turned his attention back to Charlie.

"Chief Swan, I called you in today to discuss this matter that seems to be taking place between Isabella and Ms. Mallory. It has come to my attention that you have chosen to bring charges against Ms. Mallory for the alleged incident that occurred last week."

I watched Charlie's face and I could tell that he was getting angry. "Mr. Smith, with all due respect there was not an alleged incident. My daughter was assaulted while she was in your care and ended up having to be hospitalized."

"Let's not get upset. Right now we have the word of Isabella against Ms. Mallory. Rest assured that the incident is not being taken lightly and the school is investigating this incident."

"Please explain to me why I shouldn't get upset. I think it is pretty clear what happened. Bella has been through enough that she shouldn't have to worry about being assaulted and harassed while she is trying to get an education. Now I understand that an investigation needs to be done into Ms. Mallory and Ms. Stanley's actions, but explain to me what the school is doing to protect the other students, namely my daughter, in the meantime."

If I didn't know that Charlie was on my side I would be scared by the look he was currently giving Principal Smith. Since all I wanted to do was be able to go to school without problems, I just sat there quietly as he stared the Mr. Smith down.

"I assure you that we the safety of our students is of the utmost importance. Like I said an investigation into the incident in the bathroom is being undertaken. However, at this time we simply have the word of Isabella against the word of Ms. Stanley and Ms. Mallory." Principal Smith stated exasperatedly.

The tension in the room was palpable and I found myself fidgeting in my seat. I kept looking between the two men as they continued to argue back and forth. Somehow it didn't surprise me that the principal wouldn't want to take action against Lauren and Jessica. After all they were both cheerleaders and I am a nobody.

I was brought out of my thoughts when Principal Smith stated, "I understand that you want to be there for Isabella, however, before this incident there has been no report of Isabella having any problems with Ms. Mallory and Ms. Stanley. In light of the events I have also called their parents in and spoken with them about the claims your daughter has made."

"And," Charlie asked.

"Well, it seems that, according to the other girls, Isabella has been harassing them and went as far as to have her friends threaten Ms. Mallory."

"Are you referring to the incident that apparently took place at a party, which was off school grounds, prior to the break?" Charlie asked.

"You were aware that your daughter's friends made these threats."

"It seems that I am a whole lot more aware of incidents that take place not only off school grounds, but also on school grounds that you seem to be. Yes, I am aware of what took place at that party and I have seen the tape of that interaction. I let the parents of those involved know and we have discussed with them that while their intentions were noble, they went about things in the wrong way. I also think that if you are going to bring up those actions of people outside of this school then they, as well as their parents, need to be brought in to give their side of the story. Thus far it appears that you are only interested in hearing the side of those individuals who have caused the problems."

"Chief Swan, I promise you that I am not trying to seem as if I am taking one side over the other. You may be right and further discussion needs to be undertaken in this matter. Please excuse me for a minute," Principal Smith stated before he got up and walked out of the door.

Once he had left the room Charlie turned toward me. "How are you doing? You know that he is wrong and none of this is your fault, don't you?"

I didn't know what to say. I was somewhat amazed that Charlie was sticking up for me in the way he was. I mean I knew he believed me about what happened, but other than after I returned from Arizona, I had never seen this fierce side of him. After a minute or so I was able to snap out of my revelry and look up at him. "I know," was all I could find in me to say.

Before Charlie got a chance to say anything else the door opened and Mr. Smith came back into the office. "I have called the parents of the other students that Ms. Mallory and Ms. Stanley indicated were threatening them and once they get here I will call the students in as well and we will hear their side of the events. Is that satisfactory?" he asked Charlie.

"No that is not satisfactory but it will have to do. In the meantime we need to discuss how you plan on protecting my daughter from these girls while you finish your investigation."

"Well, given that we have no proof as to what happened in that bathroom other than the word of those supposedly involved, I cannot suspend any of the students. I can make sure that the other girls are advised that they are not to have contact with or speak to Isabella until further notice. However, that will have to go both ways and Isabella will need to refrain from interacting with them as well."

I just nodded not knowing what to say. It is obvious that Mr. Smith has taken the side of Lauren and Jessica and I don't think that there will be anything that will be able to change his mind. I sat there hating the fact that Edward and the rest of my friends were being dragged into this whole situation and a part of me wanted to ask Charlie to give it up and see if I could just finish the year elsewhere.

Before my thoughts could get too far there was a knock on the door and Mrs. Cope stuck her head in the room. "The other parents are here."

"Take them into the conference room and pull their children out of class so that we can try to take care of this," he said to Mrs. Cope before turning back to us. "Why don't you follow me to the conference room and we will continue there."

Charlie and I both got up and followed Mr. Smith to the conference room. When we got there I wasn't surprised to see the parents of all my friends. Before we even had a chance to sit down Esme got up and came over to me, pulling me into a hug.

"I'm so sorry that I'm causing you guys problems. I wish you guys weren't being burdened," I told her as I fought the tears that wanted to fall as I stood there wrapped in her embrace.

I tried to pull away but she stopped me and held my chin so that I was looking at her. "You have nothing to be sorry about. I'm sorry that you have been through everything you have been through. You should be able to feel safe at school and I plan on doing whatever I can to make sure that those who need to be punished are."

I couldn't help the smile that fought its way onto my face. Despite everything Esme made me feel safe. Just as I was pulling out of her embrace there was a knock on the door and Mrs. Cope came in followed by all of my friends.

"Good, I'm glad you are all here. Why don't you each take a seat next to your parents and we will get started."

My friends all looked around trying to figure out what was going on but I couldn't bring myself to look any of them in the eye. This was all my fault.

Charlie put his hand on my shoulder and directed me to an empty seat next to Esme. After we were seated Esme grabbed one of my hands and Charlie grabbed the other.

Before Mr. Smith was able to say anything Carlisle spoke. "What is this about?"

"If everyone would please just calm down I will explain it." Mr. Smith responded.

The room suddenly got quiet and Mr. Smith cleared his throat. "Now it has been brought to my attention that things have been going on between your children and a couple of other students in this school. We are here to get to the bottom of the situation and try to find a solution that will be acceptable to all those involved."

Beside me I hear Charlie snort. Despite how uncomfortable I was feeling at the moment I couldn't suppress the smile that graced my face at Charlie's unhappiness with Mr. Smith.

"Like I was saying," Mr. Smith started again. "As you are aware Ms. Swan was injured at this school last week. Now I understand that she indicates that there were other students involved in causing her injuries."

All of a sudden I looked around and saw anger on all the faces of my friends and their parents.

"That is true. Now what are you going to do about it?" Esme asked.

"Well if everyone would just calm down I will explain. Now, the school is performing an investigation into Ms. Swan's allegations. However, in the course of our investigation it has been brought to our attention that the other students in question seem to be being harassed themselves."

I looked up and saw Rose's face contort in anger. "What do you mean they have been being harassed?"

"Well Ms. Hale, there are allegations that you have not only harassed these individuals but that you have also threatened them. What do you have to say in response to those allegations?"

"Rose," Carlisle said. "Let me handle this."

"Mr. Smith, it seems to me that you are putting a lot of credence into the allegations of these individuals. Do you have any allegations to back their stories up? How about what are you doing about how they have been treating Bella? Are you even putting any effort into that investigation?"

"Mr. Cullen, as I informed Chief Swan, we are investigating his daughter's allegations, however right now it is just her word against the word of two individuals. I am not discounting what Ms. Swan has stated, but you must agree that it is kind of suspicious that up until now Ms. Swan has never reported any type of harassment. " Mr. Smith stated.

I couldn't stop the tears that started to pour down my face. I couldn't sit there any more and listen to how I had apparently asked for this to happen to me. As I ran out of the office I didn't stop. I had a feeling that Charlie would understand why I couldn't stick around.

By the time I was home my chest felt like it was going to explode. I knew I couldn't just bottle it up inside anymore. I grabbed my phone and dialed the number I knew I needed to dial.

I waited as the phone rang. _"Hello."_

**EPOV**

After I left Bella's house on Friday I determined that I was going to do whatever I could to make her weekend good. I knew that she was worried about going back to school so I did whatever I could to keep her mind on happier things.

When I told everyone what had happened to say that they were livid would be an understatement. I literally had to have Emmett force Rosalie to stay home and to not go after Lauren and Jessica. I explained how Bella was pressing charges and convinced them that it would be better for us all to just be there and support Bella.

It was decided that they would wait to talk to her at school so that she didn't feel bombarded or overwhelmed. I promised to keep them informed as to how Bella was doing over the weekend.

When I got to the school I was met with the worried glances of my friends. "What's going on?"

Emmett was the first one to answer. "Bella and the Chief are here."

"Okay"

"Well they both went into the principal's office about ten minutes ago and neither of them have come out yet." Emmett stated.

I had figured that the chief would want to talk to the principal about what happened so I wasn't really surprised. I just shrugged. "I'm sure he just wants to make sure the school is taking care of the problem."

Unfortunately we didn't have an opportunity to discuss the issue any further because the bell rang and we all had to head off to class.

I found I had a hard time concentrating on class because I started to worry about Bella. My worry increased exponentially when during second period I was pulled out of class and told to go to the office. On my way there I met up with Alice and Emmett. When we got to the office we were met with Jasper and Rose.

"What's going on?" I asked Jasper.

"I don't know son. We were pulled out of class and told to come here."

Since we were all there Mrs. Cope directed us to the conference room. Once we were all in the conference room I looked around and was surprised to see not only our parents but Bella and Charlie there as well.

I saw that Bella was standing next to my mom and she appeared to have been crying.

Before I could go over to her Mr. Smith spoke.

"Good, I'm glad you are all here. Why don't you each take a seat next to your parents and we will get started."

I looked around and noticed that everyone seemed to be tense. I tried to catch Bella's eye and she was refusing to really look at anyone. I knew that whatever was going on likely had something to do with Lauren and Jessica. I took a seat next to my father and watched as Charlie sat Bella in the seat between him and my mom.

Immediately dad spoke, "What is this about?"

"If everyone would please just calm down I will explain it." Mr. Smith responded. "Now it has been brought to my attention that things have been going on between your children and a couple of other students in this school. We are here to get to the bottom of the situation and try to find a solution that will be acceptable to all those involved."

I looked around and saw the looks of confusion on the faces of my friends and family. Charlie must have said something under his breath because I saw Bella's face fall into a small smile.

"Like I was saying," Mr. Smith continued. "As you are aware Ms. Swan was injured at this school last week. Now I understand that she indicates that there were other students involved in causing her injuries."

I was instantly pissed. Was he really insinuating that Bella was making this up?

"That is true. Now what are you going to do about it?" mom asked indignantly.

"Well if everyone would just calm down I will explain. Now, the school is performing an investigation into Ms. Swan's allegations. However, in the course of our investigation it has been brought to our attention that the other students in question seem to be being harassed themselves."

"What do you mean they have been being harassed?" Rose spat.

"Well Ms. Hale, there are allegations that you have not only harassed these individuals but that you have also threatened them. What do you have to say in response to those allegations?"

"Rose," Dad stated putting his hand up to stop Rose from going off on Mr. Smith. "Let me handle this."

"Mr. Smith, it seems to me that you are putting a lot of credence into the allegations of these individuals. Do you have any allegations to back their stories up? How about what are you doing about how they have been treating Bella? Are you even putting any effort into that investigation?" Dad asked.

"Mr. Cullen, as I informed Chief Swan, we are investigating his daughter's allegations, however right now it is just her word against the word of two individuals. I am not discounting what Ms. Swan has stated, but you must agree that it is kind of suspicious that up until now Ms. Swan has never reported any type of harassment. " Mr. Smith stated.

Dad was sitting next to me with his hand on my arm to keep me from jumping up. I looked around and noticed that everyone else was seemingly being held in place as well. Before I noticed it, Bella was up and out of the room.

It was then that all hell broke loose. Surprisingly before even the Chief could speak it was Rose's dad that spoke. "Are you telling me that this school puts more emphasis on the word of individuals who physically attack a student than on the word of the individual who was indeed attacked?"

"Mr. Hale please take a seat and let's discuss this as adults. What I am trying to say is that there are issues that have come up that need to be discussed. I'm not accusing Ms. Swan of lying about what happened to her, just indicating that not everything can be taken at face value and that is why there is an investigation being done."

My mom spoke next. "Clearly you have already taken the word of these individuals over that of Bella. Do you not even care about everything they have put her through?"

"Until this incident Ms. Swan has not reported any difficulties with these individuals. Whereas we have several people who will indicate that your children have been seen threatening these individuals in question."

Finally I couldn't' stand it anymore. "Yes, we had a confrontation with Lauren and Jessica. However that confrontation was done off school grounds and it was in reference to them continuously harassing Bella. Harassment that took place more than one time and on school grounds."

"It is Ms. Swan's word on that alleged harassment. She has never reported this harassment to any school official." Mr. Smith indicated.

"Nor did she tell any of us about it. It was only after we came upon and witnessed the harassment, more than one time, did we decide to intervene. And when we intervened we only told them to leave Bella alone," Emmett spat.

"That is not how they indicate it occurred."

Suddenly Alice pulled out her phone. "Here, we recorded the interaction," she said as she pulled the video up.

Mr. Smith was quiet as he watched the video. After the video was over he was quiet for a while. "I guess the investigation into the incident needs to continue. No matter what none of you are to say or do anything to these individuals. There is no evidence as to that they are the cause of Ms. Swan's injuries. Now you all need to go back to class."

I stood up and wanted to walk out of the school. Before I left the room Charlie stopped me. "Edward, I will check on her and text you to let you know she is okay."

"Thank you sir. I can't imagine how she must feel to know that the word of Lauren and Jessica is being taken over hers. This is part of the reason she has never told anyone about the stuff that has happened to her." I told him.

"I know son. It's time for her to know that people are here for her. I promise she will be okay."

At that I gave my parents a hug and followed my friends back to class. We would find a way to make sure Lauren and Jessica paid for not only their lies but also for what they did to Bella.


	38. Chapter 38

**DISCLAIMER: Same disclaimer. I don't own anything, just the way I choose to use the characters. **

**Chapter 38 – Emotional Aftermath**

**BPOV**

_By the time I was home my chest felt like it was going to explode. I knew I couldn't just bottle it up inside anymore. I grabbed my phone and dialed the number I knew I needed to dial. _

_I waited as the phone rang. "Hello."_

I start to freak out. Maybe making this call was a bad idea. My hands are shaking so badly I am having a hard time holding the phone. I'm about to just give up and hang up the phone when I summon the courage to speak.

"Hi, this is Bella Swan. Is Dr. Biers available?" I ask even though I know that I called his emergency number.

"_Bella, this is Riley. What's going on?"_ he asks seemingly able to sense my tension.

My courage is quickly waning. "Um, sorry to bother you. It was a mistake. I will talk to you at my next session," I quickly spit out and move to hang up.

"_Bella, please don't hang up. You are not a bother. Please talk to me." _

The tightness in my chest won't quit. I try to talk but I can't seem to catch my breath. _"Bella, I need you to calm down and breathe with me. Is there someone there with you?"_ Riley asks.

I try to slow down my breathing but I can't seem to take control. Despite the tears and inability to breathe properly I am finally able to squeak out, "No, I'm home alone."

"_Okay, since you don't have someone with you I want you to listen to my voice. I need you to take slow even breaths. I am going to count and you follow along like we have done in the past."_

Riley started to count and I struggled to match my breaths to his counting. Finally after a few minutes I was finally able to gain some control and the tightness in my chest was getting better. Riley continued to help me through my breathing until I was left with just some sniffles.

"_Better?"_ he asked.

"Yeah. Thank you," I replied quietly.

"_There is no need to thank me. Are you feeling better?"_

"Well, I'm not sure. I actually feel kind of stupid that I can't seem to get through anything on my own."

"_Bella, you are not stupid. This is what I am here for. What brought this feeling on? Actually, why don't we begin with what happened."_

I take a deep breath and fight the tears that once again want to escape. "Today I was supposed to go back to school. Anyway, Charlie had to go with me because we needed to meet with the principal since I filed charges against the girls who attacked me." I said through the tears that were once again making their way down my face.

"_Did something happen at school Bella?"_

"Yeah, when we got there Charlie and I were taken into the principal's office to discuss the incident."

"_Okay, what happened in the principal's office?"_

"Um the principal basically accused me to lying about what happened and then told me that the girls who attacked me had accused me of harassing them." I told him through my renewed tears.

"_Bella, what happened then?"_

"I couldn't stand to sit there and listen to yet another person tell me that everything is my fault. I got up, left and came home when I called you. I'm so sorry for bothering you."

"_Do not apologize for calling me. I am so proud that you did. Tell me, what would you have done a month ago if the same thing happened?"_ he asked me.

"I probably would have just locked myself away and try to pretend it didn't happen." I told him truthfully.

"_Exactly, and now you are starting to recognize that you have done nothing wrong and you are reaching out for help. Now, how would you feel about an extra session this afternoon? I think being able to talk about it is going to really help you."_

"I will have to check with my dad, but if you are sure that it isn't too much of a bother I will be there."

"_Good, I will pencil you in for 3:00. Don't worry Bella you did nothing wrong. I will see you then."_ Riley told me.

"Thank you. See you at 3."

I hung up and just sat there looking at the phone. It wasn't more than a few minutes before I was brought out of my thoughts by a knock on my bedroom door. I jerked up to see Charlie standing there.

"How are you feeling Bells?" Charlie asked.

"Better now." I told him honestly.

"I take it that was Riley on the phone."

"Yeah, sorry I probably should have asked you first before I called him." I said quietly.

Charlie left his post by the door and made his way over to me. He gingerly took a seat on the bed next to me and grabbed my hand. "Bella, don't apologize for calling him. You never need my permission to seek out help when you feel you need it. I'm just glad that you felt safe enough to talk to someone about what happened today."

His words surprised me and I found myself looking up into his face. I could see the pain all over it and it hit me that he really did believe and love me. "I'm sorry for taking off. I just couldn't sit there anymore. I kept thinking back to Arizona and mom saying how nobody loves me and everything that has happened to me is my fault. I promise that I haven't harassed those girls dad." I said through the tears that were now streaming down my face.

Charlie surprised me when he pulled me into a tight hug. "I know you haven't. You did nothing to cause those girls to do what they have done to you. You know that they are in the wrong and not you, don't you."

I shrugged noncommittally because I wanted to believe what he was telling me and before going to school today I did believe him. The problem is that I don't know what to think anymore.

He grabbed my chin to make me look at him. "Sweetie, I know you have had to endure far more than anyone your age should ever have to deal with, but you have to see how strong you are. What those girls did was wrong, but this time you stood up for yourself. That takes a great deal of courage."

"Yeah, but then I ran away, again." I said softly.

"You didn't run away. You took yourself out of a situation that was becoming too much for you to handle. Where did you go when you left? Did you hide, no you came home and you called someone to help you. There is nothing wrong with taking yourself out of a situation and finding someone to help you. I'm proud of how you handled yourself today."

As I looked into his eyes I could see that he was telling me the truth and that he was proud of me. "You're not ashamed of me."

"No, I could never be ashamed of you. I can never tell you just how proud I am of you. Bella, I know we have talked a little about what happened with your mom, but I don't know if I have ever truly made you understand just how sorry I am that you have had to deal with everything you have. Honestly, I look at you and I am amazed how strong you are."

"I'm not strong," I argue.

Charlie shakes his head. "You don't see it but you are so very strong. Bella, I can honestly say that I don't think I would have been able to deal with half of what you have. Not just the physical abuse that you have had to deal with but the emotional abuse as well. You amaze me every day because despite everything you have gone through you continue to push through your fears."

The tears are now rolling down my face. I still don't necessarily see any strength in me, but to hear Charlie say these things makes me feel like there is a reason to continue pushing forward.

I don't know what to say in response so I just tell him thanks.

"What are you thanking me for?" Charlie asks me.

"Just for not giving up on me. For being here for me even though I seem to bring you more problems than anything since I have been here."

"You have not caused me any problems since you moved here. All you have done since you moved here is make my life better."

I fought the tears that wanted to escape my eyes as I looked at him. "But if I hadn't moved here then you wouldn't be forced to deal with all the medical bills I have created, nor would you have to deal with what happened in Arizona, or even with the school."

"Bella, while I wish I didn't have to deal with any of those things I would not trade anything about having you be here with me. You being here has made me the happiest father around. None of the other stuff is even remotely your fault. Together we will get through this."

I can't explain how much of a weight seemed to lift off my shoulders as Charlie told me this. Sure he has been telling me that he loves me and that he would always be here for me, but for some reason I could see that he wasn't just saying the words. He means them. I can't seem to stop the tears that are pouring down my face. Charlie just holds me as I sob into his chest.

After about ten minutes I am finally able to get control of myself. "Better," Charlie asks.

I look up at him and offer him a small smile. "Yeah."

"Good. Now how about we go downstairs and get something for lunch. Then we can make our way to Riley's office for your appointment."

I looked up at him, perplexed. "How did you know about that?" I asked.

"Well, I got here not too long after you did. I heard you talking to him, but I didn't want to interrupt. I'm sorry for listening, but I just needed to make sure that you were okay," he tells me.

"It's okay dad. I'm glad that you were here," I tell him truthfully.

We head downstairs to the kitchen to find something for lunch. "Is soup and sandwiches okay with you?" Charlie asks.

"Sounds good." I tell him honestly. "How about you heat up the soup and I will make us some grilled ham and cheese."

"Alright," he says as he gives me a kiss on the forehead.

We both moved to opposite corners of the kitchen to gather what we need for our tasks. After everything is gathered we meet up at the stove and work side by side until lunch is ready.

Lunch is eaten in a companionable silence. When we are about done the ringing of the telephone interrupts the silence. "I'll get it," Charlie tells me.

As he goes to answer the phone I move to clear the table. I put the leftover soup in the refrigerator and start to wash the dishes. I can hear Charlie talking on the phone and from his side of the conversation I can tell that he is talking to an attorney. Not wanting to pry I try to block out the conversation, but from what I do hear I can tell that it has something to do with me.

Once the dishes are done I leave the kitchen. I notice that Charlie is sitting in his chair taking notes while he continues to talk on the phone. He looks up when he notices me enter the room. I motion that I am going to head up to my room and he nods his head in acknowledgement.

When I get upstairs I notice that I have a little over an hour before I have to be at Riley's office. I grab my iPod and put on my relaxation playlist. I lie back on my bed and listen to the music as it soothes me.

I must have dozed off because I jump when I feel a hand on my leg. I look up and notice Charlie standing there with a sheepish look on his face. I pull off my headphones and sit up.

"Hey, it's time to go." Charlie tells me.

"Okay," I reply as I get up and grab my shoes.

"I will meet you downstairs."

I nod to let him know I heard him. Once I have my shoes on I grab my phone and shove it in my pocket. I make my way downstairs and thank Charlie as he hands me my jacket.

The ride to Riley's office is quiet. Part of me wants to ask what his phone call was about but I don't want him to feel like he is being forced to tell me. I look out the window and let myself get lost in the scenery.

After we park Charlie turns to me. "Do you want me to stay with you?"

I really would like him to stay, but I don't want to force him. Instead I turn to him and say, "If you want to stay I would be more than okay with that."

I can tell by looking at him that he is relieved that I am not shutting him out again. We make our way inside. Before I have a chance to tell the receptionist who I am Riley comes out of his office.

"Bella, I'm so glad that you came in. Are you ready to go back?"

I look over at Charlie and he smiles at me. "I will be right here waiting for you when you are done," he tells me.

I feel better knowing that he is here with me so I follow Riley back to his office. "Have a seat," Riley tells me as he moves to grab us both bottles of water.

Once I am seated he hands me my water and takes his seat across from me. "First, let me tell you how happy I am that you decided to call me earlier. I can't even imagine how you were feeling, but instead of shutting people out you reached out and that shows real progress."

I nod at his statement because I really don't know what to say.

"How are you feeling after everything that happened today?" Riley asked.

"Honestly?"

Riley nodded.

"I guess I feel conflicted. There is a part of me that is extremely upset that even the school seems to think that I deserve what happened to me, but there is another part of me that is resigned to the fact that this is how my life seems to go."

"You have every right to be upset. Not only have you been through a great deal in your life, but you were also physically assaulted. It took a great deal of courage for you to speak out against your attackers and for an authority figure in your life to question you the way the principal did basically validated all the things that your mom has been feeding you. Is that kind of what was going through your mind during the meeting with the principal this morning?"

"Exactly. The entire time that Principal Smith was talking it was like listening to Renee. Here is just one more person saying that I'm worthless and I deserve the treatment that I am receiving. I just keep asking myself what I have done so bad in my life to have to continue enduring this constant abuse," I told him through my tears.

"Bella, you have done nothing wrong. The principal wrong for what he said. Do you believe me?"

"I want to believe you, but it's hard." I say through the sniffles.

Riley hands me a tissue. "Bella, would it be okay to bring your dad in here."

I shrug because I really don't care. Charlie has already seen me in tears today so this isn't anything he hasn't seen.

Riley got up and walked out of the room. A few minutes later he came back in with Charlie beside him. Charlie took a seat next to me and he reached over and grabbed my hand. I looked up at him and he gave me a sad smile as he squeezed my hand.

"Charlie, Bella has told me what happened when you guys went to the school today. She has indicated that she feels like she is constantly fighting and it feels like the world is against her. What is your impression of what happened today?"

Charlie turned his body so that he could look at both Riley and me as he spoke. "Well, what went down at the school was completely wrong. The principal was out of line for not only the way he spoke about the situation, but also for the manner in which he did the investigation."

"Okay, how about how Bella reacted. Did she do anything wrong?"

"No, absolutely not. Bella was far more composed than most people her age would be. I don't blame her for walking out when she did."

"Why is that, Charlie?"

"Well, by the time Bella walked out. The principal was trying to make her the bad guy, despite physical evidence to the contrary. The principal was completely in the wrong."

"Even though I wasn't there, based upon what both of you have told me I have to completely agree that the principal's actions were completely out of line. Now how are we going to help Bella move forward? I would venture to guess that even though she hasn't said anything Bella is afraid to go back to school. Am I right?" Riley asked me.

This was one thing that I hadn't vocalized. I nodded because not only was I afraid of what was going to happen when I returned to school, I was terrified. I mean if the principal didn't believe me, would there be anyone there to protect me.

I didn't realize I had started shaking until Charlie pulled me into his side. "Bella, I promise that you have nothing to fear when you go back to school. Can you trust me on that?"

Again I nodded.

"Charlie, is there something being done to ensure Bella's safety?" Riley asked somehow knowing that the question was floating in my brain.

"Actually there is. After Bella left the principal was made aware of what had been actually taking place. Once the meeting was finished Carlisle called the head of the school board and explained the situation to him. There is a meeting between the school board and the parents on Wednesday night. I have also spoken with an attorney and we are in the process of ensuring that a protection order is put in place. I know it doesn't sound like a lot but I promise that I am doing everything I can to ensure that you are safe at school Bella."

I nod and throw my arms around Charlie. "Thank you for always being here for me."

"Don't ever feel the need to thank me. You are my baby girl and I plan on making it my mission to ensure that you are safe."

Charlie and Riley talked a little bit more about what needed to be done to ensure that Lauren and Jessica were kept away from me. Before I knew it Charlie was ushering me out of the office and back to the car.

"How about we grab some ice cream before we head home."

I smile at him and say, "Sounds good."

As Charlie drove I pulled my phone out of my pocket so that I could text Edward to let him know I was okay. I felt bad for not doing it earlier but Charlie had assured me that Edward knew I was okay.

I sent Edward a quick text to let him know that I was on my way home and that I would call him when I got there. Right as I was about to put my phone back in my pocket I felt it vibrate. I smiled thinking that it was Edward. What I saw however caused the blood to drain from my face and I dropped my phone.

**Lying bitches will pay for all their transgressions. Go die and make the world a better place. **

The number that the text came from was blocked. I don't know how long I sat there but the next thing I knew Charlie was pulled over and yelling into his phone. I don't even know what he said because I couldn't hear anything as the tears started to pour down my face. It is never going to be over.

**AN**

**First, I am happy to say that I hit 100 reviews. I thank each and every person who has taken the time to read and review this story. **

**Second, next weeks chapter may be a day or two late. I am going on vacation later this week and I am not taking my laptop with me. I will try to get it up on Tuesday next week but I can't promise. **

**Please let me know what you think. Until next week, enjoy!**


	39. Chapter 39

**DISCLAIMER: Same disclaimer. I don't own anything, just the way I choose to use the characters. **

**Chapter 39 – Panic Attacks**

**BPOV**

As I stared at my phone and the tears were flooding down my face all I could think about was how all I had accomplished since I moved here was make life miserable for those who loved me. I could hear Charlie continue to yell into his phone. I couldn't tell who he was talking to, but I knew it was all my fault. I cleared my phone and turned my head to the window so Charlie wouldn't see the tears that continued to make their way down my face. As I sat there while Charlie yelled, I kept saying in my head is 'It's all my fault. I should never have been born. Everyone would be better off if I was dead.'

This kept repeating in my head and I pulled my knees up and tried to force my body into as little a ball as possible. I'm not sure how long I sat there in a daze before Charlie finally grabbed my cheeks to try and get me to look at him. I turned to look at him through my tears but I couldn't hear anything that he was saying. I could see the panic grow in his eyes but I couldn't hear anything through the phrases that continued to run through my head.

The next thing I knew Charlie was on the phone again. I still couldn't hear what he was saying but I could see that he had tears running down his face. Seeing him so broken made the mantra running through my head louder. I reached up and grabbed the sides of my head as I tried to make it all go away.

I didn't realize that the car was moving again until the passenger side door was ripped open and Carlisle was beside me unbuckling my seatbelt and lifting me out of the car. I could feel myself being carried somewhere but I couldn't tell you where. The fact that all I seem to do is cause people I love pain was predominant in my head and I couldn't escape the mocking voice that continued to tell me that I was better off dead.

This thought process continued until suddenly the world went black around me.

**EPOV**

When Bella ran out of the office, I wanted to go after her so badly. I trusted Charlie when he told me that he would make sure that she was okay and let me know.

After Charlie and the rest of the parents left we all made our way back to class. Thankfully it was almost lunchtime so I didn't have too long to sit there and try to concentrate in class as I worried about Bella and where she could have gone.

As soon as the bell rang I made my way to the cafeteria. I didn't even bother making my way through the lunch line because I knew there was no way I would be able to eat with all the thoughts running through my head. I sat at the table, where my sister and friends soon joined me.

"How are you doing?" Emmett asked. "Have you heard from Charlie?"

I looked up at him. "I haven't heard from him, but he promised to let me know as soon as he talked to Bella." I said not really answering his first question.

We were all quiet for a few minutes before Jasper broke the silence. "I can't believe that Principal Smith honestly believed Lauren and Jessica," he seethed.

I was a little surprised by Jasper's outburst because he is usually the laid back one. However, I completely understand why he was upset. Just like Emmett, Jasper sees Bella as a sister and as such he takes a protective role over her.

"Dude, how much does Bells have to take? That girl has had to endure so much in her life and it seems like no matter what things just continue to get thrown at her. She is the strongest person I know to have endured everything that she has but I'm afraid that one of these days she is going to break." Emmett stated.

The table was filled with murmurs of agreement. I sat there while everyone else ate their lunches and thought about what Emmett said. It honestly terrifies me that no matter what she does, Bella just seems to be hit with one thing after another.

I was broken out of my thoughts by the ringing of my phone. I looked down and noticed that it was Charlie,

I quickly hit send to answer, "Hello."

"_Edward, I just wanted to let you know that I'm here at home and Bella is here." _

"Is she okay?" I asked.

I heard him sigh. _"I think so son. She actually is on the phone with Riley right now. It sounds like she is setting up an appointment with him."_

"Okay," I said not really knowing what else to say.

Charlie spoke again. _"I can't say that everything is perfect, but it is a good sign that she is talking instead of shutting everything up inside. I promise that I will have her text you after her appointment. I should go now Edward I hear her finishing up her call but I just wanted to make sure that you knew she was safe."_

"Thanks Charlie." I told him as I blew out a breath.

"_You're welcome Edward. I need to go check on her now so I will talk to you later son. Bye,"_ he said before he disconnected.

After I ended my conversation I looked up from my phone to four anxious faces. "Well, what did Charlie have to say?" Rose asked.

I took a deep breath before I spoke. "Bella is at home." I told them. I thought a minute before I said anything else because I wasn't sure how Bella would feel about me telling them the rest. Finally I decided to just tell them what Charlie had said to me.

"Apparently when Charlie got home Bella was on the phone with her therapist. It sounds like she was talking about what happened this morning. Charlie wasn't sure but he believes that she was setting herself an appointment for later today. He promised that he would have her call or text me this afternoon though." I told them.

"Wow, I can't believe how far Bella has come. I'm so glad that she has someone she trusts to be able to talk to." Alice said quietly. "I just wish I knew what we could do to help her."

I started to speak but Emmett spoke first. "Alice, all we can do is continue to be there for her. I personally can't imagine how hard it would be to trust people having had to go through everything that she has."

Alice was quiet. She looked like she wanted to argue that Bella should be able to trust us, but she just remained silent.

Before anyone else got a chance to say anything the bell rang and we all had to take off to our separate classes. As I walked into the classroom I could hear people talking about the situation between Bella, Jessica and Lauren. I tried my best to tune out the conversations and thankfully before I lost my temper the class was called to order and all conversations were cut off.

I fought to be able to concentrate on what the teacher was saying but I couldn't help but worry about Bella. I was so glad that she was talking to Riley but I couldn't help but think about what Emmett had said as well. How much could one person, no matter how strong that person may be, take before it becomes too much?

Before I realized it class was over and I hadn't really heard a word the teacher had said. I gathered my stuff and made my way to my next class. After I took my seat I got my books out and tried to block out all those around me. I wasn't really paying attention to those around me so when Angela turned around in her seat I jumped when she spoke.

"Edward," she said quietly.

"Yeah Ang."

"Um, I was just wondering if Bella is okay." Angela asked.

I took a deep breath because I knew that Angela really liked Bella and she wasn't just trying to fish for gossip. I sighed before I answered her. "Physically she is going to be fine." I said.

Angela looked down before she spoke again. "I heard about what happened in the principal's office. I just want you to know that most people know that what Lauren is trying to spread isn't true. I know that she has been harassing Bella and that her and Jessica were the ones to hurt her last week."

I cocked my eyebrow at her before she continued to speak. "You forget that I was at that party before the break. I have heard them talk about Bella. Also, Ben heard them laughing last week after Bella was hurt."

"You have to say something Angela." I pleaded with her.

"I know. Actually we were going to go to the principal today, but after hearing what he said about Bella, Ben and I talked and we are going to go to our parents after school. Maybe if we get a big enough group of people involved we can get past Principal Smith and his prejudices."

I think about what she is saying for a minute and I realize just how correct she is. "You are probably right. I guess if your parent's have any questions have them call mine or Chief Swan."

"I will Edward. If you see Bella will you please let her know that I am here for her." Angela asked me.

I nodded because right after she said that the teacher called the class to order. I sat and thought about what Ang had said all through class. Before I knew it another class was over and I honestly couldn't tell you anything that happened. Thankfully the end of this class signaled the end of the day and I was able to head home.

The drive home was quiet as I reflected on everything that happened today. While I trusted Charlie, I knew I was going to continue to worry about Bella until I heard from her myself. When I got home I went to my room and turned some music on. I incessantly checked my phone hoping to see a message from Bella.

When I was called down for dinner I brought my phone with me. Mom normally didn't allow us to have our phones at the table but she gave me permission because she knew I was waiting for a call from Bella. About halfway through dinner my phone vibrated and I quickly grabbed it.

I couldn't help the sigh of relief that escaped me when I saw it was from Bella.

_**Just wanted to let you know I am okay. Heading home after a session with Riley. Will call you later. Love you - B- **_

I smiled and texted back,

**Glad to hear you are okay. I look forward to talking to you. Love you too. – E – **

I put my phone back down and continued eating suddenly feeling better now that I had heard from Bella.

After dinner we all went into the living room to watch some television. I was anxiously waiting to hear back from Bella but I wasn't worried because I figured that she would likely make dinner before she called me.

We had been sitting in the living room not too long when Dad's phone rang. He furrowed his brow when he looked at who was calling him.

"Who is it Carlisle?" Mom asked.

"Charlie," he said before he got up and took the call out of the room.

I turned back to the television and didn't give much thought to the fact that Charlie was on the phone as I thought about what Angela told me today until Dad came back into the room about ten minutes later. He was visibly upset.

"What's wrong?" Mom asked.

"I'm not sure. Apparently Charlie got a call from the station while they were on the way home. He didn't really say what they wanted but by the time he got off the phone Bella was upset. He says that she is closing herself off and isn't responding to him. I told him to bring her here. They should be here shortly. When they get here I want you two to stay in here until I figure out what is going on," he says as he looks at Alice and me.

Alice and I just nod our heads because honestly what he is saying is scaring me. It wasn't even five minutes later that Dad flew out the door. Knowing that we needed to stay out of the way, Alice and I made our way over to the window and looked out.

I watched as Dad walked up to the Charlie's car and opened the passenger door. My view was blocked a little but I could make out Bella sitting in the passenger seat. The next thing I knew Dad was lifting her out of the car. I could tell that she was trying to fold herself into the fetal position.

I hadn't noticed Alice next to me until I heard her sniffle. I pulled her into a hug as we moved away from the door and watched Dad carry Bella into the house. He bypassed the living room and took her straight upstairs to the spare bedroom.

I don't know how long we stood there before Dad and Charlie exited the bedroom. Even though I had a million questions that I wanted to ask, I remained quiet. The two of them came into the living room and they both took a seat.

Finally I couldn't stand the silence any longer. "What's wrong with Bella? Is she going to be okay?"

It was Dad who spoke first. "Bella is sleeping. I had to give her something to calm her down." He then turned to Charlie, "Do you have any idea what precipitated this?"

Charlie shook his head. "Like I was telling you on the phone. I received a phone call on our way home from the station. Apparently Lauren's parents went in and Lauren is trying to file charges against Bella claiming that she struck her in the restroom. I didn't think anything of it when I took the call because she was texting Edward. By the time I I was able to get off the phone she was completely closing herself off until she was like you just saw her."

Charlie then turned to me, "Edward did she give any indication that something was wrong when she was texting you?"

I shook my head. "No, actually I got the idea that she was feeling better after her appointment with Riley. She also told me that she would call me later tonight."

"Charlie, could she have gotten upset because you did?" Mom asked.

"That's possible, but I have a hard time thinking that she would have had the reaction she had to me being upset about how the Mallory girl is lying."

"What exactly was her reaction? I mean when you brought her through I could tell that she was saying something but I couldn't really make it out." Mom asked with a furrowed brow.

Charlie took a deep breath before he spoke, "She kept repeating 'It's all my fault. I should never have been born. Everyone would be better off if I was dead.'"

I knew that something wasn't adding up. I'm sure Bella would be upset if Charlie was yelling but from what I could tell he was sticking up for her. There had to be something else we were all missing. I just couldn't put my finger on it.

We all sat around. I tuned out the adults as I sat there worrying about Bella. After about half an hour I asked Dad if I could go up and sit with Bella. With his permission I made my way to the guest bedroom and gingerly sat on the bed next to Bella's sleeping form. I ran my hand through her hair.

"What happened after you texted me to make you say that you wished you were dead?" I asked her. "None of this is your fault Bella. I just wish I knew how to make you see just how much people love you and show you that there are so many people who are here for you."

No matter what I couldn't seem to wrap my head around the change from when she was texting me to make her become so distraught she had to be sedated. I know that when she wakes up she isn't likely going to just open up and tell us what happened, no matter how much I wish for it.

About fifteen minutes later I hear something in the doorway. I look up and Alice is standing there with tears streaming down her face. "Edward, is she going to be okay?"

"I wish I could tell you that she is, but really I don't know what exactly happened so I don't know," I told her sadly. I wiped the tear that escaped my eye before I continued. "I have to believe that Bella will make it through this stronger than before. I mean look at how far she has come. We just need to be there for her."

Alice made her way into the room and sat in the rocking chair beside the bed while I continued to hold Bella's hand. I don't know how long we sat there before Bella started to come around. "Alice go get Dad. I think she is waking up."

Alice jumped up and left the room. I started to talk to Bella as she was coming to. "Baby, I'm right here and I will continue to be right here. I love you so much. Please open your eyes for me."

Bella's eyes started to flutter open. "Edward?" she asked with a raspy voice.

"Yeah baby, I'm here. I'm so glad to see those beautiful eyes."

"What happened? Where am I?" she asked confused.

Before I got a chance to answer her, Dad and Charlie were coming through the door. I tried to move away to give them room but Bella grabbed my hand.

"Please, don't leave me. I'm sorry for causing problems. I will do better I promise." Bella begged.

I didn't know what to say but I did know that there was no way I was going to do anything to cause her more panic. I looked at Dad as I resumed my place right next to her. "Baby, I'm not going anywhere." I promised her.

I sat there holding her hand as Dad was examining her. "Bella, can you tell me what caused your panic attack?" he asked her.

Bella's eyes darted to everyone around the room. I had a feeling that she wasn't comfortable talking about whatever it was that caused her to panic. Instead of answering she just shrugged.

"Baby, please talk to us. We are here to help you." I pleaded with her.

"It's stupid." Bella stated before looking down at her lap. "I guess when Charlie got the phone call it all just kind of felt like it was coming down and I couldn't breathe."

I was watching Bella's face as she was telling us what supposedly happened. I could tell that she wasn't telling the truth about whatever caused her to panic. When her eyes met mine I could also see that she knew I was aware of her deception but she was begging me not to say anything.

Thankfully nobody decided to push her for a further answer. Dad decided that Bella should stay the night because of the sedative and Charlie left to get Bella some clothes. When everyone left the room I turned to Bella.

"Babe please tell me what really happened. I know Charlie getting a phone call didn't precipitate that response."

She looked a little puzzled, "Edward what response are you talking about?"

"Bella, your dad said that you kept saying 'It's all my fault. I should never have been born. Everyone would be better off if I was dead.' Baby when you got here you were so curled into yourself that Dad had no choice but to sedate you."

Bella looked ashamed after I finished telling her what I knew. When she looked up at me she had tears running down her face. "It's never going to be over Edward. They are never going to leave me alone."

"What are you talking about? Who?"

She shook her head. "I don't know who. But Edward I can't risk ruining any more lives than I have already ruined."

"You haven't ruined any lives. Please open up to me. I promise you can trust me."

Bella sat there for a few minutes as if she was contemplating whether or not to trust me. Finally she looked at me. "Okay, but I need you to promise that what I'm about to show you stays between us."

I was a little confused but said, "I promise."

"Grab me my cell phone please."

I reached over and grabbed her phone that had been put on the nightstand when Dad sedated her. I handed it to her and watched as she unlocked it.

Bella went into her text messages, opened one and then handed the phone back to me.

**Lying bitches will pay for all their transgressions. Go die and make the world a better place. **

When I read that I immediately regretted promising her that I wouldn't tell anyone. "Bella your dad needs to know about this."

"No, please you promised." She begged.

I shook my head knowing that this was something that needed to be taken seriously, but I also feared that the trust Bella had just shown me by showing this to me would be irrevocably broken if I went behind her back.

I took a deep breath before I spoke. "Okay, I won't say anything right now, but you have to promise me that if you get any more texts you show them to me immediately and together we will take them to your dad. "

Bella bit her lip as she thought about what I just said. Finally she looked at me, "Okay."

I stayed with Bella holding her until she fell asleep again. Then I made my way to my room to get ready for bed, although I didn't anticipate getting too much sleep.

As I prepared for bed I remembered my conversation with Angela. I needed to remember to talk to Dad in the morning so that he knows what is going on and is prepared if any parents call him. Once I was ready for bed I lay there trying to figure out what to do about the text message threat. The one thing I did know is that I wasn't going to let Bella out of my sight.

**A/N**

**Peeks head out…. I apologize for not updating last week like I had hoped. Unfortunately when I got back from vacation everything decided to fall apart at the same time. The good news is that I had a relaxing vacation and I don't have any others planned that should interrupt my writing schedule. **

**Also, I wanted to thank everyone who has reviewed the story. Knowing that people are enjoying the story makes it easier to forge out the time to write when real life is getting hectic. I hope you enjoyed the chapter and I will see you next week. **

**Gypsy411**


	40. Chapter 40

**DISCLAIMER: Same disclaimer. I don't own anything, just the way I choose to use the characters. **

**Chapter 40 –School Gossip**

**BPOV**

Exhaustion must have overtaken my body because I managed to sleep through the night without nightmares. I was a little disoriented when I woke up until I remembered where I was, then the tears started to fall. I thought back to everything that happened the day before. Was it ever going to end for me?

My thoughts started to go back down the road I knew they had travelled the day before. Maybe Charlie and everyone would be better off if I wasn't here. All I seem to do is cause them more pain.

I was so lost in my thoughts that I didn't hear the door open. It wasn't until the bed dipped beside me that I even realized that someone had entered the room with me. I jumped when I felt a hand on my arm. I looked over to see that sad, concerned eyes of Esme.

"Morning," I told her quietly.

"Good morning dear. How are you feeling this morning?"

I really didn't know how to answer her question so I just shrugged. "I'm okay." I told her although the tears started to fall down my face revealing that I wasn't really as okay I was trying to portray.

Esme grabbed me and pulled me into a hug. "Honey, it's going to be okay. I promise that we are all here for you," she said as she rubbed my back soothingly.

The tears just kept streaming down my face as I tried to catch my breath. Finally I was able to breathe a little easier and I pulled away while wiping my tears. "Sorry," I said quietly.

"Don't be sorry. We all need to let it out every so often. You have had a rough go of it lately so if anyone deserves to just let it go it is you."

I knew I couldn't continue to take advantage of the kindness that was being shown me. Eventually they would get tired of my whining and then I would be left alone again. I took a deep breath and pulled away from Esme. "I'm okay." I told her.

Esme looked at me with concern but she didn't say anything else. Before things got a chance to get weird again I asked, "Um, did my dad bring me some clothes for school or do I need to go home to get them?"

Esme looked surprised. "Actually I don't think your dad expected you to go to school today. Maybe you should give him a call."

I waived her off. "That's okay. I guess I can wear what I am wearing if nothing else. I mean it's not like anyone saw me yesterday," I said quietly.

"Bella, I really think you should talk to your dad before you make a decision about school. You are more than welcome to spend the day here."

I waived her off. "There is no need to bother my dad or even you any further than I already have. You and your family have been more than kind to me and I could never take advantage of that kindness."

"Bella," Esme started but thankfully Edward coming to the door interrupted us.

"Morning," he said as he looked between his mom and me.

"Morning" we both replied.

Edward walked in and Esme must have realized that I wasn't planning on talking about what had been going on any more so she got up and excused herself saying that breakfast would be ready in half an hour.

After Esme left the room Edward took her place on the bed next to me. He leaned in and gave me a kiss and for the first time since yesterday morning I had a feeling that not everything was lost. While I continued to worry about being a burden on the Cullens and them eventually giving up on me I couldn't help but relax whenever Edward was around.

"How are you really doing this morning?" he asked after he pulled back from the kiss.

I sighed because I knew I couldn't lie to him. "Honestly, I'm scared."

"I promise that nobody is going to let Lauren or Jessica hurt you." He told me.

I shook my head and looked up at him. "I'm not afraid of Lauren and Jessica. I'm scared because one of these days you guys are going to realize that I'm not worth the hassle that I cause." I told him.

"Oh baby, you can't think like that. You are worth so much more than you give yourself credit for and nothing will ever change that."

I don't know why but hearing Edward say that made me feel better than I had since this all started yesterday. I looked up at him and pulled him into a kiss.

"Not that I'm complaining but what was that for?" Edward asked.

"Just for being you. You always seem to know what to do and say to make me feel better." I told him.

He pulled me into a hug and we just sat there for a few minutes before I pulled away. "Edward," I said hesitantly. "Do you think it would be okay if I took a shower before we leave for school?"

Edward looked confused. "You don't have to ask. Do you need anything?" he asked.

"No. I'm just going to wash up real quick and then I will meet you downstairs for breakfast," I told him before giving him a quick kiss.

I made my way to the guest bathroom and turned the water on waiting for it to warm up. When it was warm I crawled in. As the hot water was beating down on me I couldn't hold back the tears. I cried for all the pain I seemed to be causing those around me and tried to figure out how to make it better for them.

**EPOV**

To say that I didn't sleep well would be an understatement. My dreams were plagued with visions of someone stalking and killing Bella. I knew I shouldn't have promised her that I wouldn't say anything about the text message and when I woke up this morning I promised myself that I was going to try to convince her that we needed to talk to her dad.

I quickly took my shower before I made my way to the guest room. When I got there I went to knock on the door but I stopped as I heard Bella and my mom talking. I could tell that Bella was dealing with a lot of emotions and when my mom was trying to convince her not to go to school I decided to let my presence known. I made my way into the room and sat next to Bella on the bed after my mom left to get breakfast ready.

It hurt to know that what scared Bella wasn't the threat she received by text or even whatever Lauren and Jessica could be planning. Rather what Bella seemed most scared about was that we would decide she wasn't worth it.

I held my thoughts on the subject and once Bella was in the shower I made my way downstairs. Once again I found myself stopping before I entered a room. This time I stopped because I heard my mom and dad discussing Bella.

"Carlisle, I'm worried about Bella."

"I know, so am I, but we can't force her to stay home from school if she is insistent on going."

"But," Mom started before Dad interrupted her.

"I understand why you are concerned. However, from what I have seen of Bella through all of this she will see staying home as a burden and that will likely only end up causing her more pain."

"Surely she doesn't think that," Mom stated.

Once again I decided to make my presence known. I cleared my throat, "Sorry, I didn't mean to eavesdrop but dad's right. Bella would rather go to school and have some semblance of a routine than to feel like she is a burden."

"Why would she feel like a burden? We all love her," Mom argued.

I took a deep breath because I knew I had to be careful with what I said. "Mom, Bella has been told basically her entire life that she is a burden. She was told that Charlie was being forced to take her and that is the only reason he was letting her stay with him. Why do you think she hid everything that happened? Imagine spending your life being told you are worthless. No matter how many times someone might tell you otherwise it would take a while to start to believe it. Besides, with everything that happened yesterday all of her emotions are raw and all the old thoughts and feelings she has been fighting so hard to overcome have resurfaced. Please just try not to push her. I promise that we won't let anything happen to her."

When I finished my monologue I looked up at the stunned expressions on my parents faces.

"I never thought about that," Mom said. "I just wish I knew how to show her that we all love her and are here for her."

"Just do what I plan on doing. Simply be there for her and keep reminding her." I told her.

Mom came over and pulled me into a hug. After a few minutes Dad cleared his throat. "Son, I want you to make sure you stay close to Bella today. I haven't been able to get in touch with Charlie yet this morning to let him know that Bella plans on going to school and until then I would rather Bella not be left alone."

"No problem Dad. Either myself or one of the gang has class with her so we will watch out for her." I assured him.

Before long Mom was placing breakfast on the table and Bella walked into the room. I realized that she was still wearing the clothes she had on yesterday but after the talk with my mom and dad knew that Charlie hadn't expected her to go to school so he must not have brought her anything to wear.

A few minutes after we started to eat Alice finally made her way downstairs. She looked around the room and her eyes got big when she noticed Bella was still wearing her clothes from yesterday. I saw her starting to say something but I cut her off with a shake of my head letting her know not to say anything about what Bella was wearing. Instead Alice just said good morning and took the seat across from me.

Breakfast was a quiet affair. I could feel the tension radiating off of Bella as she sat next to me. I knew after her conversation with my mom she was expecting to be ganged up on about not going to school today. I reached over and placed my hand on her knee while rubbing circles on her leg to soothe her and let her know I was there for her. I could feel the tension start to dissipate after a few minutes and I had to hide the smile that wanted to escape at the thought of how reactive Bella was to my touch.

When we were done with breakfast we got ready to head to school. Alice decided to ride with Bella and I instead of having Jasper pick her up. Although I love my sister I had hoped for a little time by myself to spend with Bella this morning.

The ride was quiet and I could see Bella getting more nervous the closer we got to the school. After I parked the car I turned to her and grabbed her hands. "Everything is going to be okay. We are all here for you and we won't let anything happen to you."

She looked up at me through her eyelashes and just how scared she was became evident. "Promise," she asked quietly.

"I promise." I told her before leaned over to give her a kiss. "You ready to do this?" I asked her.

"As ready as I will be." Bella stated before she got out of the car.

I met her by the door and put my arm around her. I could tell all of our friends were at a loss for what to say to her so it was rather quiet as we made our way into the school. I noticed a lot of people were whispering as we made our way to class but I tried to block them out and kept my arm around Bella.

I hated having to leave Bella at her classroom but I knew that she would be okay with our friends there with her.

**BPOV**

I love how protective Edward was being of me because it made me feel worth his time. Although part of me was still afraid of him getting tired of me, I made the decision while I showered this morning to continue working on putting the past behind me and learning to let people in.

While I was getting ready I thought about my sessions with Riley and how he would want me to stand up for myself. One thing is for sure, if I let Lauren and Jessica scare me then once again I am letting the bully win. Yes, that is how I have begun to see Renee. She was my first bully and Riley is showing me that I have to stand up to the bullies in my life.

It didn't escape my notice that people were whispering about me as I made my way toward my classroom. I did my best to block them out and focus on getting through the day.

I steeled my back as Edward dropped me off at my classroom. After he kissed me I turned to enter the classroom and walked over to my seat and waited for class to begin.

Thankfully most of my classes went by quickly and without incident. I still noticed that people would stare at me but I fought hard not to shrink away from their stares. I hadn't seen Lauren or Jessica all morning but I was afraid my luck would run out at lunchtime.

Edward met me at my locker before lunch. He pulled me into a hug as he asked me how my morning went. I told him that it had gone pretty well and he told me his had as well. He grabbed my hand as he went to lead me to the cafeteria. When I pulled up short before we entered the cafeteria Edward pulled our joined hands to his lips.

"Baby, I'm right here beside you. Nothing bad is going to happen." Edward assured me.

I looked up at him and saw by the look in his eyes that I could trust him. "Okay. Lets go." I told him after I took a deep breath.

As we made our way to the table I saw Lauren and Jessica across the room. I quickly looked down to avoid any eye contact with them. Edward squeezed my shoulder to remind me that he was there for me. When we got to the table I took my seat next to Rose as Edward went to grab us some food.

Rose was the only other person at the table when I sat down. I looked up at her and smiled. "Hi Rose."

"Hey. How has your day been going so far?"

"It's been going pretty good. I'm just ready for it to be over." I told her truthfully.

"I feel you there. Just remember that we are all here for you," she said as she squeezed my hand.

I couldn't help but smile because of everyone, other than Edward that is, I felt the safest with Rose.

Edward came to the table then along with Emmett and Jasper. "Where's Alice?" I asked.

Edward shrugged but Jasper spoke. "She had to talk to her Home Ec teacher about some project they have coming up."

I smiled because just last week Alice was complaining about that class. She absolutely hated to cook and I guess that is the section they were in right now. Rose seemed to know exactly what I was thinking because she started giggling which led to me not being able to stop the giggles that escaped me.

The rest of lunch went by quickly. As we made our way out of the cafeteria after lunch I notice Lauren coming our way. Edward quickly steered me the opposite way and out another entrance. When we got to our classroom I let out the breath I hadn't realized that I had been holding.

"Are you okay?" Edward asked.

Despite the fact that I was still shaking, I nodded. "I'm fine, I promise. I guess I'm not as ready to see her again as I thought I was." I told him.

"It's okay baby. Remember we are all here for you and we won't let her hurt you."

I nodded and we moved to take our seats. I fought to get Lauren out of my mind so that I could concentrate on the teacher. While I was able to concentrate on what was going on in the classroom I couldn't help but wonder what Lauren had planned. After hearing what she told the principal I know that she isn't done with making my life hell.

I was so lost in my thoughts that Edward had to nudge me when class was over. He walked me to my last class and told me that he would meet me afterward. I wanted to tell him that I would be fine and that I would just meet him at the car but I knew he wouldn't leave me alone after everything that has happened.

My class of the day included Jessica and Lauren. Thankfully the teacher kept them both as far away from me as possible. When class got out I made a point to get out of my seat as quickly as possible. As promised Edward was waiting by the door for me. I couldn't help the smile that graced my face when I saw him.

Alice decided to drive home with Jasper so it was just Edward and I. The plan was to stop by my house so I could change. Apparently all of the parents wanted us to meet them at the Cullen house. I tried not to worry about what they wanted and instead focused on spending my time with Edward.

When we got to the house Edward parked, "Do you want me to wait here?"

"No, why don't you come in." I told him.

Edward grabbed my hand and we walked together into the house. I unlocked the door but when I entered the house something didn't feel right. I tried to shake the feeling off. "Would you like something to drink?" I asked Edward.

"Sure," he responded and we walked to grab some sodas from the kitchen.

After we had our drinks we went back to the living room. "I will just be a few minutes." I told him before I made my way upstairs.

As I made my way up to my bedroom I thought about how much better I was feeling this afternoon than I was yesterday. It was obvious that while some people seemed to believe the story Lauren was telling that there were a lot of people who knew she was lying. Knowing that not everyone was on her side made it easier to believe that things were going to work out.

Before I went into my bedroom I decided to stop in the bathroom. I washed my face real quick and pulled my hair back into a messy bun. I was formulating a plan of what I was going to change into as I made my way from the bathroom to my bedroom.

I opened my bedroom door, which seemed odd to me since I always left it open. I couldn't shake the feeling that something was wrong. At first glance I didn't see anything out of the ordinary so I entered the room. I went over to my closet and opened the door to grab out some clean clothes.

Nothing prepared me for what I saw when I opened the door. I screamed.

**EPOV**

I sat downstairs while Bella went up to change and thought about the day. There had been a few close calls today with keeping Lauren away from her, but she got through the day. In fact she seemed to be doing better this afternoon than she was this morning, for which I was extremely happy.

I knew that we were all meeting at my house to discuss what needed to be done with the Lauren situation. I spoke with Angela today and apparently her parents, Ben's parents as well as some other parents had heard about what happened and were upset with the school. My parents wanted to have everyone meet at our house so that everyone could be involved and also to show Bella how many people support her.

I was lost in my thoughts when I heard Bella scream. I jumped up and made my way to her room. I found her standing in front of her closet. I walked up behind her and gasped. I quickly pulled my phone out and dialed.

"Charlie," I said when he answered. "You need to get home now."


	41. Chapter 41

**DISCLAIMER: Same disclaimer. I don't own anything, just the way I choose to use the characters. **

_**A/N I apologize for the delay in this chapter. Please see A/N at the bottom for more information.**_

_**I hope you enjoy the chapter!**_

**Chapter 41 – CSI**

**EPOV**

Right after I ended my call to Charlie, I turned Bella around and pulled her to me. "Let's go wait for Charlie downstairs." I said hoping to get her away from her room.

"No, I need to figure out who did this." Bella seethed and started to pull out of my arms.

"Baby, we can't touch anything. I called your dad and he will need to make sure that nothing is messed with because it might be evidence." I told her.

Bella let out a frustrated sigh but she quit trying to pull away from me and we stood in her room silently while we waited for Charlie to arrive. I could feel her shaking in my arms and I tried to wrap my arms more tightly around her. I needed to make sure that she was okay so I gently turned her to face me again fully expecting to see tears streaming down her face but instead I was met with a look of absolute fury.

I ran my hands up and down her arms in an effort to calm her. "Bella, everything is going to be okay. Your dad will find out who did this and they will pay for it." I tried to assure her.

I was surprised when Bella pulled herself fully out of my arms. "No Edward, everything will not be alright. Every time I fucking turn around there is something else that is thrown at me and I'm fucking tired of it."

While her outburst surprised me it also turned me on. Up until now Bella has convinced herself that everything she has had to endure has been entirely her fault. To see her expressing anger over the situation was definitely a change. I reached out and pulled her to me. "Baby, I know things have been really shitty for you lately, but I promise when he gets here your dad will figure out who did this and they will have to pay."

I just held her as she continued to shake in anger. I don't know how long we ended up standing there before I heard the front door slam open.

"Bella, Edward where are you." Charlie yelled.

"Upstairs. In Bella's Room," I yelled back.

I heard Charlie running up the stairs. He stopped when he got to the doorway. "What the hell is going on? Why did I have to come here?" he asked.

I continued to hold Bella in my arms. "Charlie, have a look in Bella's closet." I told him.

Charlie walked over and looked in Bella's closet. "Jesus Christ. Did either of you touch anything in here?" he asked.

Instead of answering we both just shook our heads. Charlie turned back towards the closet and pulled out his phone. I stood there holding Bella as Charlie pulled his phone out and called his deputy. I heard him telling his deputy that he was needed at the house and that a crime scene kit would need to be brought. After he snapped his phone shut Charlie turned back towards us. "Kids, I need both of you to leave the room. We need everything to be left untouched until we can process the evidence. I will be downstairs in a few minutes to find out what exactly happened when you got here."

"Okay," I replied and I turned Bella toward the door and we made our way downstairs. Since her outburst Bella has been eerily quiet. Once we were in the living room I sat next to her on the couch.

"How are you doing? Do you need me to get you something to drink?" I asked her.

She turned to me and she had so much anger in her eyes. "Can you make whoever is stalking me stop? Can you make people just leave me alone so I can live my life in peace?" she spat.

I couldn't help but flinch at the venom in her voice. I knew that she was overwhelmed right now so I didn't let her outburst bother me. I knew that when she realized what she had done she would feel bad. "I wish I could baby. I hate how you are being treated and I would do absolutely anything I could to make it so you didn't have to deal with any of this. You don't deserve the treatment you have been receiving baby. I'm sure your dad is going to find who has been doing this and make them pay."

We continued to sit there in silence as we waited for Charlie to come downstairs. About five minutes after we made our way downstairs there was a knock on the door. Bella was just sitting there staring into space so I got up to go and answer the door. Deputy Mark was on the other side.

"Edward, Charlie called and said that I was needed." Mark said.

I nodded and moved aside so Mark and his assistant could come inside. "He's upstairs in Bella's room."

Mark nodded and headed up the stairs.

I returned to my seat on the couch next to Bella. I wrapped my arm around her and we sat there while we waited for Charlie to come back downstairs. It wasn't until about twenty minutes later when Charlie came storming down to the living room.

"Isabella Marie. Is there something that you forgot to tell me?"

Bella looked at me before she turned to her dad. "What are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about the apparent text message threat you received that you failed to inform me of."

Bella turned on me. "You promised you wouldn't say anything," she seethed.

I put my hands up in surrender. "I didn't say a word. I promised you I wouldn't and I have kept that promise."

Charlie then turned his death glare on me. "You knew about this and you kept it from me and your parents. What were you thinking?" Charlie screamed.

Bella suddenly stood up and got in her dad's face. "Don't you dare yell at him! All he is guilty of is keeping a promise to me. So if you want to scream at someone just scream at me because I am the cause of all your problems." Bella yelled before she turned and walked out of the room.

I stood to go after her but Charlie put his hand up to stop me. "Lets give her a little space but in the meantime I need to know what you know about the text message she received."

"Do you think that it has something to do with what we found upstairs?" I asked him.

"Yes son I do." Charlie said as he rubbed his hands over his face.

I took a deep breath and then told him about my talk with Bella before bed the night before and explained how she had showed me the text message.

"Why did you agree to keep it to yourself? You had to know that the message was meant as a threat to her."

"I know Charlie and believe me I regretted making the promise right after it was made. However, with everything that has happened Bella needs someone she can vent to and who she trusts will listen to her and do what she wants. While I did promise not to tell anyone about that text she did promise to tell you if there was anything else that happened."

Charlie was still angry about not being told about the text message but I could tell that he could somewhat understand my position. He patted me on the shoulder and said, "I'm going to go find Bella and bring her in here so we can all talk about what has happened."

I watched as Charlie went after Bella. Once he had left the room I pulled out my phone to call my parents and let them know what had happened.

**BPOV**

I stormed out of the house after yelling at Charlie. Part of me wanted to go back and beg him to forgive me for yelling at him, but a more dominant part was congratulating me for speaking my mind.

I didn't really want to go too far from the house without knowing what they found out about what happened in my room. I'm tired of running away and I need to face up to this mess. I walked to the far edge of the yard and sat down in the swing Charlie had put up when I was little so I could sit outside and read. I sat there thinking about everything that had happened recently.

Walking into my room and opening my closet the way I did should have frightened me more than it did. Rather than being terrified of whoever had broken into the house I was pissed. What the fuck did I ever do to this person to cause them to do such a heinous thing? There were two suspects that stuck out in my mind, Lauren and Renee. However, if I had to bet I would put my money on Lauren for what I found upstairs. Now the question is did she send the text message as well?

I couldn't control the shiver that escaped me when I thought of the fact that the person behind the text message might be Renee. I know I should never have asked Edward to keep the message to himself but if anything Charlie should have been mad at me not him. I don't know how long I was sitting outside trying to figure out who had caused the damage upstairs when I heard someone behind me. I knew it wasn't Edward so I was pretty sure it was Charlie.

I turned around to confirm my suspicion, but I didn't say anything. Honestly I wasn't sure what to say. Nothing makes sense to me right now.

"May I sit with you?" Charlie asked.

Instead of answering I moved over to make room for him next to me. Charlie didn't say anything else right away but rather just took a seat next to me. I knew I should probably apologize for yelling at him and storming out of the house but I wasn't all that sorry for speaking my mind.

After a few minutes Charlie spoke. "I'm sorry for getting mad at you. I'm terrified that something is going to happen to you and knowing that you are keeping things from me…" he trailed off.

I looked up at him. "What?"

Charlie shook his head as if he was trying to clear it. "Bella I have almost lost you more times that I want to think about. To know that you still keep things from me that could end up hurting you because you are afraid I will send you away just kills me. I hate that you still can't trust me."

I wanted to assure him that this wasn't the case but I couldn't bring myself to lie to him. We both know that I am working through my issues and they won't be fixed overnight. The anger I had been feeling left me and I was surrounded by despair. I just can't seem to do anything right.

"I'm sorry. I promise I'm trying. I will do better."

"Oh Bella, I know you are trying. Truthfully I hate that you have to go through any of this. If I had paid more attention and kept you from having to live with your mom then we wouldn't be in this situation now. But the truth is that we are in this position and all that either of us can do is work together to get through it."

I looked up into Charlie's face and saw what I could only describe as love. I moved forward and threw myself into his arms and let the tears I had been holding back pour down my face. "Together," I said quietly affirming that I wanted to work with him to get us through this.

We sat together quietly when all of a sudden a thought popped into my head. "Dad, how did you know about the text message?"

Charlie sighed. "Lets go inside and talk about this. That way you and Edward can fill me in on any information I am missing."

I nodded and we made our way into the house together. As we enter the living room the first thing I notice is that Carlisle and Esme are now there. I look over and see Edward watching me with a wary look on his face. I smiled to let him know I'm okay before I walk over to him.

Edward stands up and pulls me into a hug. "Are you okay?" he whispers in my ear.

I nod because I don't know what else to say. When I pull out of Edward's embrace I lace my hand with his. Edward returns to his seat on the couch and pulls me down on his lap. I can't hide the flush that graces my face but I don't pull away.

"Carlisle, Esme, I'm glad you came over. I just need to run upstairs and see how Mark is doing and I will be right back."

We all sat in silence as Charlie ran upstairs. Before too long he made his way back down and took a seat across from me and Edward.

"Carlisle, what do you know about what happened?" Charlie asked.

Carlisle cleared his throat before he spoke. "Edward called and said there had been a break in. He didn't tell us much more but said that it would be explained when we got here."

Charlie nodded. He looked at me. "Bella, do you want to tell them what happened or would you like me to do it?"

"I can do it." I said before taking a deep breath. "I guess I should start with yesterday. On the way home my dad got a phone call. At first I was tuning him out because I was texting Edward. Anyway after I had finished texting Edward I got a text message and that coupled with Dad getting upset I just kind of lost it."

"What did the text say dear?" Esme asked.

Before I could speak Edward squeezed my hand and spoke for me. "The text said lying bitches will pay for all their transgressions. Go die and make the world a better place."

Esme gasped. "Who sent it?"

I shook my head. "We don't know. The number was blocked. Anyway, I told Edward later that night about the text but I made him promise not to say anything at the time." I then turned to Edward, "I'm so sorry for making you promise to keep the text to yourself. It was selfish of me."

"It's okay baby. All that matters is that they know now." Edward replied.

I leaned further into Edward's arms. "While I agree that the promise should never have been made, it was and we have to move forward." Charlie stated.

"Bella, can you tell us what happened when you got home." Charlie asked.

"Well, I knew we were all supposed to go to the Cullen's house but I wanted to change clothes so Edward brought me home. After I got us some drinks I left him down here while I went upstairs. I didn't think too much about it at the time but when I got to my room the door was closed. I just assumed that you might have done it before you left for work. Anyway I went inside but I didn't notice anything out of place. Now that I look back I don't know how I missed some of the things but anyway I made my way to the closet to get some clean clothes. When I opened it I screamed causing Edward to come and then call you." I stated.

"What was in the closet?" Carlisle asked.

I took a deep breath before I answered him. "All of my clothes had been pulled down off the hangers. I didn't go inside but I think that my dressers had been hit as well. It looks like paint and something else was poured all over everything." I said quietly.

Carlisle and Esme looked at Charlie. "Do you have any idea who did it?"

"First, what Bella told you is correct. However after further examination the damage is a little more severe. It appears that Bella's clothes were slashed before being doused in paint and what appears to be battery acid. Unfortunately when the clothing was moved we found that there are books as well as shoes and some other items that are damaged as well. I won't know until the investigation is complete what all there is in there, and unfortunately what has been damaged is damaged beyond repair."

Esme gasped and covered her mouth.

All of a sudden I realized something. "Dad, you never answered me when I asked you outside but how did you know about the text message?"

"Well, apparently you had your phone with you when you went to change. You must have thrown it on the bed. When Mark started to process the scene your phone went off. Given the circumstances I picked it up and saw a text message basically saying that you needed to learn to keep your mouth shut. After I read it I noticed the text from yesterday as well."

Unfortunately with everything that has happened I wasn't really that surprised by the text message. I know that whoever sent it is trying to scare me. While the text yesterday did scare me all that this shit today did was piss me off.

"Who was it from?" I asked although I was pretty sure of the answer.

"It was a blocked call," Charlie stated.

I nodded because that is what I had assumed. "Is Mark going to be able to trace the number?"

"We hope so. He bagged your phone and when he takes it back to the station he is going to have it sent into one of the tech guys we use to see if he can track down the sender."

"Okay, so what do we do now then?" I asked.

"Well once Mark is done and clears your room you need to see if there is anything you can salvage clothing wise. Then you need to pack your bag because you aren't staying here tonight."

My temper flared. "And just where do you expect me to go?"

I saw Charlie exchange a look with Carlisle and Esme. "I think it would be best if you stay with the Cullens at least tonight and possibly until we determine who is behind this."

I shook my head. "Nothing against the Cullens Dad, but I'm not going to be run out of my house. If I leave now I might as well just leave town because sending me away just proves that I'm not wanted around here but I guess if that's what you want I will leave." I stated as I got up and walked out.

Edward quickly got up and followed me. I was shaking I was so angry. I calmed a little when Edward wrapped me in his arms.

"Baby, he doesn't mean that he doesn't want you here. He just wants to keep you safe."

I turned in his embrace. "I know that. I'm just tired of all of this. If I leave this house then I am giving this person the power over me. I need to stand my ground here and show whoever this is that I'm not going to be run over anymore."

Before Edward could respond the door opened and Charlie was standing there. "Bells I'm sorry. I just want you as far away from whoever did this as possible. The thought of something else happening to you kills me. However, I will respect your decision and let you stay here, but you are not to be in the house alone until we determine who is behind this."

I could understand what he was saying so I responded. "Okay."

Edward and I followed Charlie back into the house. We sat in the living room with the adults talking until Mark came downstairs.

"All done. Unfortunately I don't think that much is salvageable. I will check in with you as soon as I hear back from the tech about the phone. If you need anything else please call."

I got up and walked over to Mark. "Thank you." I told him.

"Anything for you. I promise I will do whatever I can to find out who did this."

I nodded because I knew Mark would keep his promise. After he left I was left utterly exhausted. Esme promised to send me some clothes over with Edward in the morning for school since I refused to stay home. It was further decided that she would take me shopping after school to replace some of the things that were ruined. I said goodnight to the Cullens and they left to get home after Edward made me promise to call him if I needed anything.

We still hadn't eaten dinner so pizza was ordered after the Cullens left. The rest of the night was pretty quiet as both Charlie and I sat going over everything that had happened. After much argument Charlie relented and let me sleep on the couch because I wasn't ready to face my room yet. I went to bed with the thought that tomorrow had to be better.

**EPOV**

Despite the fact that Charlie wanted Bella to not be in the house, she refused to leave. It was obvious to anyone who was truly paying attention that Bella was starting to get really angry. I hated to see her feeling this way, however I would definitely take the anger over her shutting down like she did yesterday.

To say that my parents were upset when they found out about the text message Bella had received would be an understatement. They were even angrier when they learned that I knew about the text and didn't tell anyone. Once we arrived home they decided to let me know just how angry they were.

"Edward Anthony, do you know how dangerous it is to keep that type of information to yourself?" Mom yelled.

I noticed that Alice was hanging around the living room as I listened to my parents yell at me. I thought about asking her to leave but I knew she deserved to know what was going on.

"I know Mom, but I didn't know what else to do at the time. Bella had shut down and she was opening up to me. Would you rather I lie to her and betray her thereby causing her to believe she could trust no one." I said.

"Don't sass me."

"I'm not trying to Mom, but I know I should have told someone but we don't even know if what happened today is related. The minute we found out what happened today we called Charlie. I said I'm sorry."

"We know son, but you know we see Bella as a member of this family and this situation scares us." Dad stated.

"I know it does. It scares me too and I promise I won't keep something like this to myself in the future."

"Good. Now why don't you guys go upstairs and do your homework until dinner is ready."

I nodded and made my way upstairs with Alice following me. I knew I had to tell her what happened. She followed me into my room and I sat down on the bed with her and spilled the whole story of everything that had happened in the last 36 hours or so.

We stayed there until Mom called us down for dinner. After dinner I excused myself and went back upstairs. Alice came in and brought me some clothes to take to Bella in the morning. I wanted to text her but knew I couldn't since she no longer had her phone. Instead I lay in bed and tried to go to sleep while praying that nothing else happened to Bella.

**A/N **

**I want to apologize for not getting this chapter posted earlier. Last weekend a good friend and co-worker passed away and I ended up traveling 800 miles for her funeral yesterday, which made it impossible to be able to finish and post the chapter earlier. Unfortunately her death also means that I am going to be pulling an extraordinary amount of overtime in the coming weeks. I am still going to strive to post every week but it make be a little slower. I apologize for this change in the posting schedule and I promise to get back on schedule as soon as possible. **


	42. Chapter 42

**DISCLAIMER: Same disclaimer. I don't own anything, just the way I choose to use the characters. **

**Chapter 42 – Shopping**

**BPOV**

To say that I didn't sleep well would be an understatement. Besides not being able to get comfortable on the couch, I found myself jumping at every little noise. By the time morning finally rolled around I was exhausted.

Not wanting to worry Charlie I got up and took a shower. After my shower I instinctively made my way back to my bedroom. It wasn't until I actually made it into the room that the events of the day prior hit me. Somebody had broken into my room and destroyed all of my clothes.

I could still see the signs of Charlie's men around the room as I surveyed the damage done to my room. As I was taking everything in I sat on the edge of my bed and tried to figure out what I was going to wear.

I was so lost in my thoughts that I wasn't aware of Charlie's presence until I felt the bed dip beside me. I slowly turned my head and looked at him as the tears that I had been fighting made their way down my cheeks.

"What am I going to do Dad? They destroyed everything I own. I don't have the money to replace all my clothes." I said through my tears.

Charlie put his arm around me and pulled me to him. "We are going to find out who did this and they are going to be punished. As for what you are going to do about your clothes I have already taken care of it. Edward is going to be bringing you an outfit to wear and then after school Esme has offered to take you shopping to replace what was ruined."

I started to shake my head but Charlie stopped me. "Bella, you are not going to worry about the money. You are just going to get what you need. Just be thankful that you are going with Esme rather than Alice," Charlie said with a chuckle.

I couldn't help the giggle that escaped. Charlie sure knew me well. I looked up at Charlie and said, "Thanks dad. I don't know if I would be able to make it through this without you."

"Anytime Bells. Now Edward should be here in a few minutes. Why don't you finish getting ready and I will bring the clothes up when he gets here."

"Okay," I said before I leaned up and gave him a kiss on the cheek. Charlie then left the room and I continued to get ready for school. About five minutes later I heard the front door and knew that it must be Edward.

I had just finished with my hair when I heard someone coming up the stairs. Without turning around I said, "Thanks Dad. You can drop the clothes on my bed and could you please tell Edward that I will be down in a minute?"

To say that I was surprised when I heard Edward's chuckle behind me would be an understatement. I spun around and came face to face with Edward's smiling face.

"Wh…what are you doing up here?" I stuttered.

"Charlie was on the phone when I got here so he told me just to come up. I hope that is okay."

"That is more than okay. I was just expecting him is all." I told him as I felt the blush rise on my cheeks.

"Here are some clothes my mom sent over. I will just go and wait for your downstairs," he said quietly.

I couldn't help but smile at how uncomfortable he seemed to get. Before he got a chance to get out the door I made my way over to him. "Thanks for bringing these over," I told him as I leaned in and gave him a kiss.

Knowing that Charlie was in the house I kept it chaste and once I pulled away I took the clothes and made my way to the bathroom. I quickly changed and threw on my favorite pair of sneakers. Or rather my only surviving pair of sneakers. I sighed at that thought and then pushed it out of my mind and made my way downstairs.

Charlie and Edward were seated in the living room talking. I couldn't make out what they were saying but I'm pretty sure that it had something to do with me because the minute they realized that I was behind them they both stopped. Edward got up off the couch and came around to me.

"Are you ready to go?" he asked.

I nodded and went to grab my jacket out of the closet. As I was putting my jacket on Charlie cleared his throat causing me to turn around and look at him.

"Remember you are going shopping with Esme after school. Get whatever you want and need and don't worry about the cost. I'm going to be working late tonight but please give me a call to let me know that you are okay."

I nodded and made my way over to Charlie. "Thanks dad." I said as I gave him a hug.

Edward grabbed my hand and we walked out to his car. Once he had me situated in my seat he went around to take his seat. A few minutes into the drive Edward broke the silence. "How are you doing this morning? Did you sleep well?"

I smiled sadly because I hated that he had to worry about me. "I'm still angry but I'm better than I was yesterday. As for how I slept, honestly I didn't sleep well at all. I couldn't get comfortable and I couldn't shut my brain off."

"I'm sorry baby. I wish I could make it all better for you."

I turned and looked at him. "Edward, you have no idea how much better you make things for me. I honestly don't think I would have survived any of this without you in my life." I told him sincerely.

Edward took my hand and brought it up to his mouth and kissed the back of it. I could feel the love that was radiating from him and that helped me to relax.

As we pulled up to the school I had to fight the tension that wanted to creep back up. Somewhere in the back of my mind I was absolutely positive that the culprit who trashed my stuff was somewhere in this school. Edward must have sensed my tension because as soon as he parked he turned toward me. "Baby, I promise that nobody is going to hurt you. You have more people on your side than you could even know."

I swallowed because I knew that he was telling me the truth. "Ready?" he asked and I nodded.

Edward got out of the car and came around to grab my hand. Before we even got two feet from the car Alice was there bouncing in front of me. I laughed when she pulled me into a hug.

Nobody said anything but I couldn't help but feel safe surrounded by all my friends. All too soon Edward and I had to separate as I made my way to class. I knew that I would see him soon but I couldn't help but have a little bit of uneasiness sneak back in at the separation.

Edward gave me a chaste kiss as he left me at my classroom and I quickly made my way to my seat. I sat down and kept my head down as the teacher started class.

The morning went by pretty quickly. During my second period class Angela stopped and talked to me. Thankfully it appears that nobody has heard about what happened at my house yet and I'm hoping it stays that way. Angela told me that her and Ben were there for me and how sorry she was for everything that I am going through.

I thanked Angela and felt a little lighter after talking to her. I made a vow with myself that I was going to try and get to know her a little bit better. After my talk with Angela I found myself not worrying as much about what other people might be thinking or saying. With the new lightness the rest of morning flew by for me.

At lunch I made my way to the cafeteria. Edward had beaten me there and when I saw him I made my way over to our table. I smiled and took a seat next to him.

"How was your morning?" Edward asked me.

"It was good." I told him honestly.

Before Edward got a chance to say anything further Jasper and Alice took their seats at the table. "Hey guys," I said to them.

"Hey sweetheart. How is your day going?" Jasper asked me.

"It's going pretty good, but I will still be glad when it is over." I told him.

Our table was then rounded out when Rose and Emmett took their seats. Rose took the seat next to me that Edward wasn't occupying. "Hey girl," she said to me.

"Hey Rose."

"I'm so sorry to hear about what happened at your house. Please let me know if there is anything I can do."

"Thanks. Esme is taking me shopping for new clothes after school but I will definitely let you know if there is anything else I need."

Rose nodded and turned to start eating her lunch. I turned back and noticed that Edward had put a sandwich in front of me. "You need to eat Bella."

Although I really wasn't that hungry I knew that Edward worried so I just nodded and took a bite of the sandwich.

I was halfway done with my sandwich when I heard Alice huff across the table from me. I looked up and cocked my eyebrow. Jasper was whispering in Alice's ear but I could tell that she wasn't necessarily happy with what he had to say.

She turned away from him and looked right at me. "Bella, I think you really need to tell my mom that you want me to go shopping with you instead of her. Just think of how much fun we could have."

I swallowed thickly. I didn't want to hurt Alice's feelings but there was no way I was in the right frame of mind to endure a shopping trip with her. "Actually Alice, Charlie asked me to go with your mom. I really think that doing what he wants me to do is the best course of action. He is really worried with everything that has been going on lately and he would feel better if I am with an adult." I said quietly.

I could tell that Alice didn't like what I had to say. "Bella you would be perfectly safe with me and you would be able to finally be up to date with fashion."

I didn't know what to say to her. I really did not want to go shopping with Alice but I didn't want to come off as a baby either. Luckily Emmett stepped in.

"Alice, I'm sure Bella would rather go shopping with you under normal circumstances. But if I understand correctly with all the damage that was done to her room, there is no way that Charlie would let her out shopping without an adult."

Alice still wasn't accepting that answer. Finally Edward snapped. "Mom told you no when you tried to weasel your way into the trip this morning. I'm sure that Charlie and mom have legitimate reasons for not wanting anyone else to take Bella shopping. You need to grow up and accept that you can't always have things the way you want them."

I felt bad that Edward had snapped at Alice, but he was right. Besides I was looking forward to having a little time alone with Esme this afternoon. I kept my head down the rest of lunch as Alice sat across the table glaring daggers at Edward. As soon as the bell rang I jumped up from my seat and exited the cafeteria. I could vaguely hear Edward talking to Alice as I made my way out of the room.

The rest of the day passed extremely slowly. I couldn't find it in myself to talk to anyone and I just counted down the minutes until the day was over. When the final bell rang I made my way out to the parking lot. I was so happy to see Esme sitting there waiting for me.

I gave Esme a small smile as I walked toward her car. Right before I got there Edward yelled for me and I stopped and turned around.

"Hey baby, are you okay?" he asked.

"I'm fine." I told him.

He furrowed his eyebrows and I could tell that he didn't believe me. I looked up into his eyes and said, "I promise I'm fine. I guess I'm just not looking forward to going shopping."

Edward shook his head and I knew that he wanted to say something but instead he just leaned down and gave me a kiss. "You are going to have fun, I'm sure of it."

I nodded and he walked me the rest of the way to his mom's car. After I was buckled in Edward told his mom goodbye and we were off.

The ride was quiet until I dredged up the courage to talk. "Thanks for taking me shopping." I told her.

"There is no need to thank me. I'm looking forward to getting to spend some time with you," she told me.

I smiled at her because Esme made me feel safe. The rest of the drive to the mall was spent just talking about small things. When we got to the mall I let out a small sigh because I really wasn't in the mood to go shopping but I knew it had to be done. Esme smiled at me as we got out of the car.

"Is there somewhere in particular you would like to start?" Esme asked me.

"Not really." I told her.

We made our way inside and decided to just start at one end of the mall and make our way to the other end.

Surprisingly I found myself having a good time as we were shopping. The topics of conversation remained light and Esme was a good judge of what I would like when it came to my clothing selections.

After a few stores I started to worry about the amount of money that seemed to be being spent. Esme seemed to sense my unease and decided that we needed a break from shopping.

"How about we grab a cup of coffee and take a break."

"Sounds good." I said as I thought about what money I had with me.

We went to the Starbucks in the mall and Esme ordered first. I was lost in my thoughts when she told me to order. "Oh no Esme. I can get mine."

"Nonsense dear. Just go ahead and order."

I placed my order and then moved down to wait for our drinks. Once our orders were announced I told Esme I would get them and I grabbed them while she found us a table to sit at.

"Thanks for the coffee Esme. You didn't have to pay for mine."

"You are most welcome. I'm actually glad that we have this time to spend together."

I nodded and took a sip of my drink. We sat there in silence for a few minutes and then Esme spoke.

"How are you doing dear?" she asked.

While I was getting tired of everyone asking me that question I could see by the look on her face that she was asking as a mother. Part of me just wanted to cry at the concern that she was showing.

"Honestly, I'm not sure." I told her.

She nodded her head for me to continue with my thought. "I'm feeling better physically, but at the same time there are times when I wonder how much more I can and have to take."

"I can understand that feeling."

I don't know where the courage came from but suddenly I found myself wanting to purge all of the feelings that are deep inside me. "On the one hand I'm scared, but at the same time I'm angry."

"What are you scared about?"

"Everything. That Renee will come after me. That Lauren and Jessica are going to get away with what they are doing and just make things even worse. But most of all I'm scared that all of you, including my dad, are going to eventually get tired of having to all the drama I seem to bring into your lives." I tell her quietly.

I hadn't realized that Esme had moved until I stopped talking and she was sitting right beside me. "Oh Bella, I promise that we are never going to get tired of you. You have no idea how much we all missed you while you were away. Everything that is going on right now is going to be resolved. I promise that I will do everything in my power to ensure that Renee never gets near you again."

I looked into Esme's eyes and I could tell that she was being completely sincere in her words. Hearing her say that they weren't going to get tired of me made me feel better. I don't know what it was but Esme made me feel better about everything and I couldn't help but believe her.

I looked up at her and said, "Thanks. I really needed to hear that."

After she pulled me into a hug Esme said, "Okay, lets finish up our shopping. Then we will grab some dinner to take home with us. You and Charlie are going to eat with us tonight."

I started to open my mouth but she put her hand up. "I don't want to hear any arguments young lady."

I couldn't help the smile that graced my face. "Yes ma'am."

It didn't take much longer to finish up our shopping. Right before we left the mall Esme called the house to find out who all was there. She then called in an order to the diner for cheeseburgers and fries for everyone.

As we were leaving I turned to Esme, "Would it be too much trouble to stop at my house to drop off my packages?"

"Not at all." She told me with a smile.

When we got to our house Esme tried to come in with me. I assured her I was just planning on dropping the bags in the living room so there was no need for her to worry. I could still see that she was hesitant to let me go into the house alone so I just dropped the bags inside the door and went back to the car.

"See, nothing happened." I told her as I got back into the car.

Esme chuckled. "I know. I guess it's just my over protectiveness kicking in. I don't like everything that has been happening and I will feel safer when the culprits are found."

I nodded because I could understand what she was saying. "I understand and believe me when I say that I will feel better when they are found as well."

We stopped at the diner and grabbed the food that was ordered and made our way back to the Cullen's' house. I can't say that I was surprised to find the entire gang there when we got there.

I helped Esme carry the food inside. We were met at the door by Edward who grabbed the bags I was carrying and followed along behind his mom to the kitchen.

Soon everyone else followed behind us into the kitchen. I smiled as I watched my friends load up on food. I noticed that Alice still seemed upset. I instantly started to feel bad about not letting her take me shopping.

As if he could sense my mood Edward came up behind me and put his arms around me. "Don't even let her get to you baby. She just doesn't like it when she doesn't get her way. She will get over it."

I nodded and grabbed myself a cheeseburger. I made my way to the table but didn't really say anything. Edward sat next to me and grabbed my hand. As we were eating her turned to me and asked, "So how was shopping?"

"It was good. I got everything I need." I told him.

"That's great. I'm glad you had a good time."

"I really did. I think spending time with your mom was just what I needed today."

Edward nodded before he leaned in and gave me a kiss on the forehead. I just sat there and ate my dinner while I listened to all the conversations around me. Just as we were finishing up with dinner Carlisle and Charlie walked into the house.

Edward must have noticed that I tensed when I saw the look on Charlie's face because he grabbed my hand.

Charlie came over to stand beside me and looked at me. "Bella, I have some news."

**A/N**

**I apologize for the delay in this chapter but there is good news. This week should signify the end of all the crazy extra hours which means I will have time to write again. I plan on getting back to updating once a week again. **


	43. Chapter 43

**DISCLAIMER: Same disclaimer. I don't own anything, just the way I choose to use the characters. **

**Chapter 43 – News Update**

**EPOV**

I could tell that Bella was upset about something when she left with Mom after school and I had a feeling that it had to do with Alice's pushing to be the person to take her shopping. I just hoped that Mom would be able to help Bella relax enough so that she had a good time.

After I saw Bella leave with Mom I made my way over to my car. Everyone was already there waiting for me. "So did Bella leave?" Rose asked.

"Yeah, she just left with mom." I told her.

"I still don't understand what the big deal is for Bella to have to go shopping with Mom," Alice whined.

I was about to answer when Jasper spoke. "Alice, I love you but you have to understand that you can't always get your own way. Have you even given any thought to what all Bella has been going through? More than likely your mom is taking her shopping so that she can show her the love that Bella obviously hasn't gotten from her own mother and also to show her that she has support."

Alice was quiet. I could tell she was taken aback not only by the fact that Jasper would speak so bluntly about Alice's actions, but also because she likely hadn't given any thought as to what all Bella was going through.

In an effort to try and defuse the situation I decided to speak. "Hey, why don't you guys all come over. I bet Mom is going to grab take-out and then when Mom and Bella get home from shopping maybe we can watch a movie or something."

"Sounds good," Emmett said as he moved to get in his car.

Alice decided to ride home with Jasper so I had the drive to think about the situation Bella is in. I really want to do something nice for her but I need to talk to Dad and see what he thinks before I bring it up to Bella. When I get to the house everyone else is already there and I wave to them as I pass through and head towards Dad's office. I knock on the door and open it once I hear Dad call for me to come in.

"Edward, how was school son?"

"It was okay. Do you have a few minutes to talk?" I asked.

Dad put down the file he was working on and gestured for me to take a seat. "Of course I do. What's on your mind?"

"I'm worried about Bella and I wanted to talk to you about it."

"Okay," he said as he gestured for me to continue.

"Bella has been so strong with everything she has been going through lately. I guess I'm just worried that it is finally going to be too much and I want to do something for her to show her how important she is and to maybe help reduce some of the stress she is under."

"Did you have something in mind?" Dad asked.

"Actually, I was thinking that what Bella needs a break from everything that is going on." I stated.

"What do you have in mind son?"

"Well, I was thinking about maybe taking Bella to Seattle for the day. Just the two of us." I said quietly.

Dad didn't respond right away so I looked up and saw that he had a contemplative look on his face and I immediately felt the hope I had to be able to take Bella out deflate.

As if sensing my change in attitude, Dad put his hand up. "I get what you are saying Edward. I just think that you need to talk to Charlie about this. As you can probably understand he is very upset about everything that has been going on lately and I'm not sure he is going to feel comfortable with Bella leaving town right now, especially with the fact that we don't know who is behind all the attacks on her lately."

I sighed because while I understand the concern, I can't help but fear that being overprotective might have an adverse effect on Bella. I look up at dad before I speak. I want him to know just how sincere my words are.

"Dad, aside from Charlie I don't know if there is another person who is more mindful of Bella's safety than me right now. I promise that I would never do anything to put her in danger, but I'm afraid that if Bella feels smothered that it will be more detrimental."

Dad seems to be thinking about what I tell him. "I can see what you are saying son. How about we talk to Charlie tonight when he stops by."

Seeing my eyebrow quirk he chuckles, "Edward did you really think that Charlie would let your mom drop Bella off at home when he isn't there. Charlie is going to come over for dinner after work to pick up Bella."

I smile because I had hoped Bella would come over after going shopping with mom but I didn't know for sure.

"Why don't you go down and spend some time with your friends before your mom and Bella get here." Dad said with a smile.

"Okay. Thanks Dad."

Dad just nodded and turned back to the files on his desk as I got up and left the room. I made my way downstairs where I could hear everyone fighting over who is playing what instrument in Rock Band. I smiled as I took a seat and watched them play.

I was lost in my thoughts thinking about what I wanted to do with Bella when I was allowed to take her to Seattle for the day. I was brought out of my thoughts when Emmett plopped down next to me.

"Hey man." I said.

"Hey, so what has you so deep in thought over here?"

"Just thinking about taking Bella to Seattle."

"Oh yeah. When are you doing that?"

"Well, I'm hoping that I can take her this weekend. I think getting away for the day will do her good." I tell him.

Emmett nods. "How is she really doing man?"

"She is doing pretty good. Her strength is really coming through, but I think getting her away from all the drama for a day will help her relax some. I know she isn't sleeping well and no matter how strong she is a person can only take so much."

"Yeah. Bells is holding up better than I could expect anyone who has dealt with what she has would do. I just hope that they catch whoever this is soon so that she can feel safe."

"You and I both man." I told him.

"So do you really think that Charlie will be okay with Bella leaving town with you?"

"I don't know, but I'm going to ask him about it tonight." I replied.

"Good luck with that. So you want a turn?" Emmett asked as he gestured toward the TV.

"No thanks." I told him because I would rather watch them.

I sat there and watched my friends bicker back and forth as they played. About an hour and a half later I heard mom's car outside and got up to meet them at the door.

I couldn't help the smile that graced my face when I watched Bella walk in the door. I walked over and took the bags she was carrying from her and followed her into the kitchen.

I couldn't hide the smile that graced my face as soon everyone had made their way into the kitchen. There is nothing like the smell of food to bring hungry teenagers running. I was standing behind Bella when I noticed her stiffen. I took a look at her and saw her watching Alice. I pulled her into my arms and leaned down to whisper into her ear.

"Don't even let her get to you baby. She just doesn't like it when she doesn't get her way. She will get over it."

Having talked to Alice after Bella left with Mom, I knew that the look on Alice's face had more to do with feeling bad about her actions than it did with not being able to go shopping with Bella. I hated how Bella worried about everyone else before herself.

Bella seemed to accept what I was saying because she nodded and grabbed herself a cheeseburger. I followed her to the dining room after I got my own burger and took the seat next to her.

After we were seated I turned to her, "So how was shopping?"

"It was good. I got everything I need." Bella said and by the tone of her voice I could tell that not only did she get the clothes she needed she also got some of the mothering that she was lacking.

I couldn't help the smile that graced my face when Bella answered my question. "That's great. I'm glad you had a good time."

"I really did. I think spending time with your mom was just what I needed today." Bella reiterated.

I leaned over and placed a kiss on Bella's forehead. The only thing that stopped me from really kissing her was the fact that everyone else had joined us at the table. Bella got quiet while we ate but I could tell that she was just enjoying listening to the conversations around us so I didn't worry. I noticed that Dad hadn't joined us but I tried not to think too much about it.

When we were just finishing up Dad and Charlie walked into the dining room. I felt Bella stiffen next to me and I forced myself to look up at Charlie, where her gaze was fastened. Charlie had a stoic look on his face and I knew that something was likely coming. I grabbed Bella's hand and braced for whatever was coming our way.

Charlie walked over and stood next to Bella. He looked down at her and said, "Bella, I have some news."

I heard Bella swallow before she replied, "What's going on?"

"We have warrants out to arrest the people who broke into the house. We were able to track the message that you received on your phone the other night after you discovered the damage to your bedroom and that along with the fingerprints we pulled from your room we know who the culprits are."

"Okay, who did it Dad?" Bella asked through a shaky voice.

"I'm sure you won't be surprised to know that the text message came from Lauren. Apparently she purchased a prepaid phone in Port Angeles but she paid for it using her dad's credit card." Charlie stated.

Bella nodded but didn't say anything. I cleared my throat and asked, "Is Lauren also the person who broke into the house?"

Charlie shook his head. "No the fingerprints from the bedroom match a Marcus Volturi. He has a criminal record for assault and battery. He apparently is friends with Lauren's brother James. I won't know everything until after he is questioned."

"Charlie, what happens now?" Mom asked.

"Well, as we speak all parties involved are on their way to the station to be questioned and booked. I actually need to get back there but I wanted to deliver the news in person. Bella I don't know how late I will be tonight. Will you be okay at home?" Charlie asked.

"I'll be fine dad." Bella said.

I watched her face and there was something she wasn't asking. Charlie was getting ready to leave when I realized what it was. "Hey Charlie?" I asked.

He stopped and turned around, "Yeah."

"You said that the second message came from a phone Lauren bought. Did the first message come from that phone as well?"

Charlie shook his head. "No, we haven't determined where that message came from. It's likely that it came from a phone one of the others had access to, but we haven't narrowed it down yet."

I had a feeling that they weren't going to find that the phone that sent that message belonged to anyone who has recently been arrested. There is something that tells me that the first message somehow came from Renee and I would guess that Bella has the same feeling.

I pulled Bella to me and together we watched her dad walk out the door. After a few minutes I turned her so that I could see her face. "How are you doing?"

Bella looked up at me. "I'm good. I'm glad that they were caught."

"Me too baby. Me too."

By this time everyone had given up on eating. Bella insisted on helping my mom clear the table and as I went to help dad stopped me. "Edward, can I have a word with you in the other room?"

I looked at him and responded, "Sure dad."

I followed him into the library and he told me to have a seat. "Why did you ask about the message? Is there something that I need to know?"

I took a deep breath and thought about what I was going to say to him. "Truthfully, I have a feeling that they aren't going to find that the first message came from Lauren or anyone else they just arrested."

"Why not?" Dad asked quizzically.

I shrugged. "The tone of the first message makes me believe that it came from someone else."

Suddenly it must have hit Dad who I thought sent the message. "Are you telling me that you think that Renee had something to do with the message?"

"Yeah I do. I mean look at her actions toward Bella. Also the tone of that message was much more threatening than the other one."

"Son, Renee is in jail. I'm sure she wouldn't be stupid enough to send that threat."

"Are you so sure Dad? I mean look at what she did to Bella. It's obvious that she is unstable. I just think that the possibility of Renee being behind the first message shouldn't be discounted." I told him.

He seemed to think about what I was saying for a minute. "I guess you are right. I think we should talk to Charlie about this though."

I nodded and told him that I agreed before we both got up and headed back into the living room. Everyone sat together to watch a movie.

Bella sat with me as we watched the movie. About halfway through I noticed her breathing change and looked down to see that she was asleep. I wrapped the blanket around her tighter and just held her as I continued to watch the movie. Once the movie was over everyone else headed home. I sat there contemplating whether or not to wake Bella up.

I had forgotten my parents were in the room until mom spoke. "Why don't you just let her sleep. I don't think she has been sleeping well and I think letting her sleep is better than waking her to take her home. I will call Charlie to let him know that she is spending the night."

"Okay," I told her. I stretched out behind Bella on the couch and pulled her tighter to me. Before long I felt my own eyes getting heavy.

The next thing I knew I woke up with light pouring in the window. I looked down and smiled as Bella was still in a deep sleep. I carefully extracted myself from behind her and went to use the restroom. Once I was freshened up I made my way to the kitchen after I looked in and saw that Bella was still sleeping peacefully. I should have been surprised to find Charlie sitting in the kitchen with my parents but I wasn't.

"Morning," I said as I entered the kitchen. I walked over and grabbed myself a cup of coffee and took a seat at the table.

"Morning son, did you sleep well?" Mom asked.

"I did actually." I said as I felt my face flush. I wasn't embarrassed that she saw me sleeping with Bella, but more concerned about what Charlie was going to say.

"Is Bella still sleeping?" Charlie inquired.

I nodded because I had just taken a drink of my coffee. "Yeah she is still out," I replied with a smile.

"Did she sleep okay? I know she hasn't been sleeping well lately." Charlie asked.

Before I got a chance to answer Bella entered the room. "I slept great dad," she said as she walked over and gave him a hug.

I got up to get Bella a cup of coffee. I brought it back to her as she took the seat next to mine.

"Thanks," she told me.

"No problem," I responded as I gave her a kiss and sat back down.

"Sorry I fell asleep last night," Bella said.

"Don't be sorry dear. I'm glad that you got a good night's sleep." Mom assured her.

I could see the blush rise on Bella's face as she realized that our parents had seen us cuddled up on the couch. I decided to save her from any further embarrassment by changing the subject.

"So how did everything go down at the station Charlie?"

Before he answered Charlie took a drink of his own coffee. "Actually Marcus confessed and admitted that Lauren had asked him to break in and damage Bella's things. He is currently being held without bail until his hearing on Monday. Unfortunately since Lauren and Jessica are minors they were released to their parents but they aren't allowed to have any type of communication with either you or Bella."

I felt Bella release some of the tension she had been holding. I squeezed her hand and gave her a smile.

We sat there talking for a little while until Bella excused herself from the room. When she left I turned to Charlie.

"Charlie, I was hoping I could talk to you about something."

"Sure son, what is it?"

"Well, I was hoping that maybe you would allow me to take Bella to Seattle for the day. With everything that has been going on lately I thing she might like to get out of town and spend some time just relaxing."

"And what do you plan on doing in Seattle?"

I swallowed because Charlie made me nervous. "I thought we might go to the aquarium or the museum of natural history. I actually hadn't made any definite plans because I want to let Bella do what she wants to." I answered.

Charlie let out a laugh. "I'm just messing with you son. I have no problem with you guys going to Seattle since we have caught those who are behind the attack. That is as long as Bella has no problem with going. Have you asked her yet?"

"Umm, no sir. I didn't want to get her hopes up if you weren't comfortable with her going." I told him.

"Well then I think maybe you should be talking to someone else about this little plan of yours," he said with a chuckle.

I hadn't realized that Bella was standing in the doorway until that moment. I looked up and saw her smiling at me. I got up and walked over to her. "Bella, will you go to Seattle and spend the day with me?" I asked.

Bella's face transformed into a brilliant smile. "I would love to go to Seattle with you. When were you thinking about taking this trip?"

"How about today? I can drop you off so that you can get ready and then we can head out. I mean if that is okay with you."

"Today sounds great." Bella replied as she leaned into kiss me.

We were brought back from our kiss by the clearing of a throat. Bella's face turned a brilliant shade of red when she remembered our parents were still in the room.

"Why don't I take Bella home and then you can pick her up. Besides I need to grab the new phone I got for her from the house anyway."

I smiled. "Sounds good."

I walked Bella and Charlie to the door. As soon as they were in the cruiser I turned and ran up to my room to get ready for the day. I couldn't wait to spend the day alone with Bella.

**AN**

**I spoke too soon about things getting back to normal. However, I have now arranged my work schedule so I will be back to posting on Mondays starting next week. I just wanted to get this out today since it's ready. I hope you enjoyed the chapter. See you next Monday. **


	44. Chapter 44

**DISCLAIMER: Same disclaimer. I don't own anything, just the way I choose to use the characters. **

**Chapter 44 – Seattle**

**BPOV**

The drive back to the house was a quiet one. A part of me wanted to talk to Charlie about my concerns over the origin of the first text but I didn't want to take away the relief that he was feeling. In the end I just decided that the best course of action was to wait and see.

When we got back to the house I got out of the car and made my way inside the house. I started up the stairs but stopped after Charlie came inside.

"Bella, can I talk to you for a few minutes?" Charlie asked.

I made my way back down the stairs and joined him in the living room. "Sure Dad. What do you want to talk about?" I asked him.

Instead of taking his normal seat in his chair, Charlie came and took a seat next to me. I couldn't help the part of me that started to panic. Charlie must have been able to see that I was beginning to panic because he put his hand over mine. "I'm sorry Bella; I didn't mean to frighten you. There is nothing to worry about. I just wanted to give you something before Edward gets here." Charlie told me as he handed me a new cell phone.

I looked down at the phone confused. "Thank you, but where is my old phone?"

"Well, since the case is still open it is evidence. However, I don't like the idea of you being without communication so I got you a new one. I had them program all the numbers that were in your old phone into this one for you."

I took the phone from his outstretched hand and gave him a hug. "You really didn't have to do that, but I appreciate it." I told him as tears started to fall down my face.

Charlie's face showed his worry. "Why are you crying?" he asked.

I wiped the tears and took a deep breath before I spoke. "Renee has told me since we left that you hated me and that I was just an obligation to you. When she sent me here she made sure to remind me how much of a burden I am. I guess it's just finally hitting me how everything she told me was lies. You really do love me and you really do want me here." I sputtered out as the tears continued to course down my face.

Charlie pulled me to him and my arms instinctively went around him as I buried my face into his chest. "Oh Bells, you have no idea how much I wish I could go back and change things so that you would never had to go through anything that you went through. I love you with all my heart and nothing will ever change that." Charlie said as he placed a kiss on my head.

Charlie continued to hold me until I finally got my tears under control. I couldn't figure out why it hadn't hit me before but it finally clicked just how much Charlie, uh Dad, loved me.

After I got my tears under control I pulled back and wiped my face. "Thanks Dad. Not just for the phone, but for everything."

"You're welcome," he replied with a smile. "Now you should probably go upstairs and get ready. I have a feeling Edward is going to be here to get you soon."

I smiled at the thought of Edward and me spending the day together and bounded up the stairs to get ready for said day. I could hear Charlie, I mean Dad, chuckling as I tripped on the last stair. I hollered down that I was okay and I smiled because I knew he was likely shaking his head at my clumsiness.

As I was changing I vowed to myself that I was going to work on referring to Charlie as Dad more often. He deserved the title and I wanted to make sure he knew how much he means to me. After I finished getting dressed I was digging in my closet for my other boot when I heard the doorbell.

I knew that it would be Edward so once I found the boot I sat on the bed to pull them on. Just as I was putting the second boot on Dad hollered up that Edward was here. A smile broke out on my face as I grabbed my new phone, coat, and purse and made my way out of my bedroom.

When I got downstairs Edward and Dad were seated on the couch. I heard Dad ask Edward what he had planned for the day but before Edward got a chance to answer he heard me in the doorway and looked up. Once he saw me Edward stood up and walked over to me.

"You look beautiful," he told me.

I couldn't help the blush that graced my face. "Thank you." I replied.

"We should probably get going," I said in hopes that Charlie would forego the inquisition he had started.

Charlie, uh Dad, smiled because I had a feeling he knew what I was trying to do. "You guys drive careful. Call if you need anything." He told us.

I walked over and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "We will," I promised him.

Edward grabbed my hand and walked me toward the door. Right before we left the house Edward turned and said, "No worries Charlie, I won't let anything happen to her."

Dad smiled and waved at us as we got into Edward's car. Once he had me situated in the passenger seat he went around and got in. I smiled as he pulled out on the street because I knew that we were going to have a good day.

It wasn't long into the drive that Edward reached over and grabbed my hand. He kept a hold of my hand as he drove and the simple gesture made me feel so safe. After driving in silence for about thirty minutes I decided to break the silence.

"So what are we going to be doing in Seattle?" I asked.

Edward looked over at me with a mischievous smile. "Hmm, I don't know if I should tell you or make you guess."

I laughed because despite what he was saying I knew that Edward would tell me before we got there. I decided to just play along and act like I didn't care. "Okay, I guess it will just have to be a surprise," I told him as I turned to look out the window at the passing scenery.

Out of the corner of my eye I could see Edward's mouth dip into a frown. I fought the smile that tried to grace my face because I knew he wanted me to beg for him to tell me. The thing is that with how good I am feeling today, I trusted him completely and therefore was okay with not knowing right away.

We drove in silence for another five minutes before Edward cleared his throat. A smile creeped onto my face, but I was quick to put the blank expression back on there. "Is something wrong?" I asked.

Edward looked over at me with a furrowed brow. "You really aren't going to worry about where I'm taking you?"

I shrugged. "If you really wanted me to know you would tell me. I'm not going to force you to reveal anything that you don't want to. I guess I will just have to trust you to plan something that we will both enjoy."

Dumfounded is the only word I could think of to describe the look on Edward's face after I made my little speech. Suddenly I couldn't take it anymore and I busted out laughing. "Truthfully Edward I trust you. I know that you put a good deal of thought into whatever it is we are going to do. I honestly don't care what it is because as long as I'm spending time with you I know I will enjoy myself," I told him as I brought our enjoined hands to my mouth to place a kiss on his knuckles.

I looked over to find Edward's mouth opening and closing before he suddenly turned to me with a huge grin on his face. "Baby you don't play fair. Just when I think I have you figured out you go and throw me for a loop. Well, I do in fact want you to know what I have planned because I have some choices for you and I want your input."

I gave him a smile back and replied, "Okay, what did you have in mind?"

"Before you decided to mess with me I was going to try and convince you that I was taking you shopping," he told me as I let out an involuntary shudder. Chuckling, Edward continued, "However, I given that you didn't react the way I was anticipating I will give you some options."

I smiled at him, "And what might those options be Mr. Cullen?"

"Well, I know how much you enjoy art so I thought maybe you might want to go to the museum. However, one of the small theaters is putting on _To Kill a Mockingbird_ and we could try to get tickets to the matinee performance, or we could hit the aquarium." Edward said with a shrug of his shoulders.

I furrowed my brow because all three of those sounded like a great deal of fun. I started to bite my lip as I contemplated how to answer him. Finally I decided to ask his opinion. "They all sound like a good time. Besides I would enjoy anything as long as I get to spend the time with you. Which would you rather do?"

"Hmmm, they all sound like fun to me as well. However, two out of three of those we can do anytime so how would you feel about going to the play?"

"I think that the play sounds like a wonderful idea," I told him as I smiled over at him. As the drive continued I couldn't help the feeling of peace that was coming over me. I made a conscious decision not to let any worries creep into my brain and to just concentrate on spending time with the man I was in love with.

As we were making our way into the city Edward turned to me. "So what has you looking so blissful over there?"

I smiled at him. "I just feel so at peace with you. I can't remember the last time I went to a play and I'm just looking forward to it. Most importantly I'm looking forward to doing it with you."

"I'm glad," he said as he maneuvered the car through traffic.

By the time we made it to the little community theater we were just in time to buy our tickets for the show. After he purchased the tickets Edward directed me to our seats and we settled in.

The play had me absolutely mesmerized. About halfway through I could feel Edward watching me. I turned toward him and smiled before I leaned my head on his shoulder and he put his arm around me. I continued to watch the rest of performance in this position. Having read the book I knew the story but I was still moved as I watched it played out on the stage.

Once the performance was over Edward grabbed my hand and helped me out of my seat. He then held my jacket for me and helped me into it. We made our way out of the theater where Edward once again turned to me, "Would you like to get something to eat?"

I nodded my head because I was getting hungry. As if on cue my stomach started to growl. Both of us started to laugh. "Where would you like to go?" Edward asked.

Not really knowing the city I had no idea. Suddenly I looked up and saw a little deli down the street. "How about we try that place," I said as I pointed to the building.

"Sounds good," Edward said before he started to direct me down the street.

Once we were inside the deli a nice older lady escorted us to a table. We both perused the menu before decided to just go ahead and order the special. It wasn't anything fancy just tomato soup with grilled four-cheese sandwiches.

Edward cleared his throat after we had placed our orders. "So, how are you feeling about what Charlie told us this morning?"

I took a drink of my water before I answered. "Honestly, I'm glad that Lauren and them have been caught. I feel a great deal of relief knowing that they are going to be punished for what they did," I said with a sigh.

"But," Edward said.

I looked up at him. "But, I worry that they weren't the ones behind the first text message."

Edward nodded his head. "I was thinking the same thing. There is just something about that first text that doesn't fit. Did you tell your dad about your thoughts on the matter?"

I shook my head at him.

Edward furrowed his brow. "Why not?"

I shrugged my shoulders. "I don't know. I guess he was just so relieved about what had been discovered I was afraid."

"I understand baby, but maybe you should talk to him. I think he would like to know what you are thinking."

I looked into Edward's eyes and I could tell that he was worried that there might be another reason I wasn't telling Dad about this. I knew at that point I needed to alleviate his fears.

I squeezed his hand. "I know I need to talk to him and I will I promise. I guess part of the reason I didn't talk to him about this earlier is because," I took a deep breath as Edward continued to watch me.

"Because?"

"Because, this morning when we got home my dad and I had a good talk. I finally realized how much he loves me and I didn't want to taint that conversation and realization with my suspicions. Does that make sense?" I asked him.

Edward cocked his head to the side. What I said must have suddenly sunk in because his eyes lit up. "What brought about this realization?"

"Well, I honestly don't know. When we got home he sat me down and gave me a new cell phone and all of a sudden it hit me. His actions are those of someone who loves me, not of someone who is only acting out of obligation." I told him with a shrug.

His face suddenly broke into a bright smile. "Baby, that is so great. I can't believe how far you are coming in letting people in."

I couldn't help the flush that graced my face at his praise. I ducked my head to hide my embarrassment but Edward was having none of that. He took his hand and lifted my chin so that I was looking at him.

"Baby, there is nothing to be embarrassed about. You have been through so much and honestly I don't know if I would be able to be as strong as you are if I was in the same situation."

I couldn't stop the tears from leaking out of my eyes at his sweet words. Before I had a chance to try to respond the waitress brought our meals. I quickly wiped the tears away and leaned over to Edward giving him a kiss. "Thanks."

"There is nothing to thank me for." Edward replied.

"Yes there is. If you hadn't taken a chance and kept at it until I let you in I don't know if I would have been able to survive everything. I love you."

Edward placed a chaste kiss on my lips before we both started to eat our meals. I couldn't help the moan that escaped my mouth as I tasted the sandwich. "This is the best grilled cheese I have ever had." I told him.

Edward just nodded because his mouth was full. After he swallowed he took a drink of his soda. "I couldn't agree more. You made a good choice with this place."

I smiled at him before I tried the soup.

We continued to make idle chit chat while we ate. After we were done Edward grabbed my hand and we walked back to the car.

"What do you want to do now?" Edward asked after we were situated in the car.

I let out a contented sigh. "I don't really care. I'm just enjoying spending the day with you. I know we have to go back before it gets too late but I'm not ready to go back yet." I told him honestly.

Edward seemed to be contemplating what I said. He turned to me then, "I know you aren't really a fan of shopping but how about we go to Pike's Place. We can walk around and I know they have a nice bookstore there. Maybe we could also get some coffee before we have to leave."

I smiled at him. "Sounds like fun," I told him as I grabbed his hand.

We drove in silence through the streets of Seattle. Once we got to where we were going Edward parked and helped me out of the car. We walked hand in hand just looking around. When we came upon the book store he pulled my hand and we made our way inside.

"Wow, this is wonderful." I told him as I looked around the store. Edward let me lead him around the store as I browsed through the stacks of books.

We looked around for a while and I couldn't contain the smile that graced my face as I continued to find many books that I mentally added to my to be read list. I watched as Edward picked up a book and began to flip through it. I forgot that I was looking for books as I watched him flip through the book. He looked so sexy reading.

Suddenly he looked up and caught me staring at him. "What?" he asked.

I shook my head. "Nothing, just admiring the view." I told him.

He put the book he had been looking at down. "Find anything you want?"

"Nah, I just enjoy browsing. How about you?"

"I have everything I need as long as I have you." Edward said with a smirk.

I couldn't help the snort that escaped me. "Cheesy much."

It was Edward's turn to laugh. "Maybe, but it's the truth. Why don't we go grab a cup of coffee before we have to get on the road."

I nodded because that sounded like fun. We walked down the street to the coffee shop and ordered our drinks to go. It was getting late and neither of us wanted to worry our parents too much for fear that they may not let us come again.

When we got back to the car I pulled out my phone to call my dad. I dialed and the phone rang twice before he answered.

"Hello."

"Hey Dad, I just wanted to let you know that we are getting ready to leave Seattle."

"Okay Bells. Thank you for calling. Drive safe and I will see you when you get home."

"Bye Dad. Love you." I told him.

"Love you too," he said before he disconnected the phone.

I put my phone back in my purse and leaned back into my seat. I looked over at Edward with a blissful look on my face. "Thank you for today. I don't know how you always know just what I need but you do."

"You are most welcome baby. Besides this time means just as much to me because I'm selfish and wanted some time where I didn't have to share you."

I laughed because I could totally see that as being true. "That's not selfish babe because I don't like having to share you either. So I guess if you are selfish than so am I," I told him.

Edward looked over and smiled at me as he drove us toward home.

Unfortunately the trip home seemed too short. All too soon we were pulling into Forks. When we got to my place he parked out front. "I don't want this day to be over," I told him.

"Neither do I, but I promise we will get together again tomorrow." Edward said as he pulled me into a kiss.

"Okay," I replied quietly.

"Are you going to talk to your dad about your concerns regarding the first text message?" Edward asked.

I thought back to everything we had talked about today. I knew that I needed to let Charlie in more and that this would be a great way. I looked at Edward and replied, "Yeah I think I am."

"Good. Remember if you need to talk just call me. I'm always here for you." Edward said before he once again pulled me into a kiss.

"I know," I told him with a nod.

Knowing that we couldn't prolong getting out of the car much longer Edward pulled away. He came around and helped me out of the car. We walked hand in hand up to the front door. Once we were there he pulled me to him and kissed me again.

"Goodnight baby. Remember to call me if you need me. No matter what I will call you tomorrow."

I nodded. "Okay. Thank you for today. It was just what I needed."

"You're welcome," he replied before kissing me again.

I watched as he made his way back to his car. I waved at him as he got in and when he pulled away from the curb I made my way inside.

I could hear the television on in the living room. I smiled knowing that Dad was waiting for me. I made my way into the living room and took a seat on the couch.

"How was Seattle," Dad asked.

I smiled. "It was good. We went to a play and just enjoyed spending time together."

Dad smiled and looked happy for me. I took a deep breath and looked at Dad knowing that it was now or never.

"Dad, I need to talk to you about something."

**AN**

**I just wanted to thank everyone who is reading the story for all your support. I also wanted to thank 1sparklygirl for giving me the idea to send Bella and Edward for a day alone. I hope you enjoyed their trip to Seattle. **

**Until next week. **


	45. Chapter 45

**DISCLAIMER: Same disclaimer. I don't own anything, just the way I choose to use the characters. **

**Chapter 45 – Whispers and Stares**

**BPOV**

I couldn't stop myself from fidgeting as I told my dad that we needed to talk. Despite my new revelations that he really does love me the thought of talking to him about my concerns was terrifying.

I obviously couldn't hide my trepidation because my dad quickly got out of his chair and came to sit beside me on the couch. "You can talk to me about anything Bella."

I took a deep breath before I started to speak. "It's about the text messages."

"What about them?" he asked as he furrowed his brow. "Did you receive something else?"

I shook my head. "No I haven't received anything else. I just wanted to talk to you about the origin of the texts."

My dad still seemed to be concerned. "What about them?"

"Well you told us that you were basically able to trace the second basically to Lauren but you said that you haven't been able to pinpoint the first one yet."

He nodded and I took that as a sign for me to continue.

"Well, I was just wondering if you had thought that maybe the first one didn't have anything to do with the Lauren situation."

"What are you thinking?" He asked although I could tell that he probably knew what I was thinking but he wanted me to voice it.

"I'm wondering if the text could have come from Renee or Phil." I said with a shrug as I played with my fingers in my lap.

"What makes you think that?"

"Well, Renee has more to lose if I talk. I mean while the Lauren situation is troubling I guess I didn't see her as big a threat as Renee. Besides the first text sounded more threatening and I honestly don't think Lauren could put that text together."

Charlie snorted. "Honestly Bella I was thinking the same thing. I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner but I didn't want to cause you more worry."

I suddenly got nervous. "Is there something to worry about?" I asked.

"Calm down. This is what I didn't want to happen. I didn't want you to panic. I have been keeping tabs on Renee and Phil. They are both still in jail so there is no way that they can come after you." He told me before he pulled me into a hug.

I sat there relishing the feeling of safety that radiated from my father. I don't know how long we sat there like that before a thought occurred to me. "Dad, you said that Renee and Phil are in jail. How would they be able to text me if they are locked up?"

Charlie let out a sigh before he spoke. "Well, my bet would be that one of their friends sent the text hoping that it would be enough to scare you. I would guess that Renee believes that she still has a hold over you and that the threat would send you reeling making you drop the charges. Little does she know, because you are a minor you don't have an option not to press charges. In fact the charges that are currently against them have been brought by the state and they are the only ones who can drop them."

Hearing him tell me that Renee and Phil were still locked up helped alleviate some of the stress that I have been carrying around, although I wondered if their 'friends' would come after me in an effort to appease Renee and Phil. I felt a shiver go down my spine at that thought.

I quickly put that worry out of my mind because I have to believe the people around me will help keep me safe. I just hope that it will never come to that. Suddenly the weight of the conversation as well as the entire day just left me exhausted and I couldn't hold back the huge yawn that escaped me.

Charlie pulled me tighter against him. "Why don't you go up and get some sleep."

I nodded. After I got up from the couch I turned back toward Charlie and bent down to give him a kiss on the cheek. "I know I don't say it enough but thank you for always being here for me. I don't know what I would do without you. I love you dad."

I didn't turn back as he spoke. "I love you too Bells. So much." I could tell by the tone of his voice that he was likely fighting tears and I didn't want to embarrass him. He has been through so much lately.

I sometimes forget that although I have had to go through the physical aspects of the attacks, Dad has had to deal with them as well. He had to help me when I was in the hospital and he has had to deal with everything not only as a father but as an officer of the law as well. I couldn't' fault him for letting out his emotion especially because I know that I don't often tell him how much he really means to me.

As I prepared myself for bed I made a vow that I am going to do better to ensure that the people in my life know just how much they mean to me. I am going to try harder to let them all in more.

I smiled as I got ready to crawl into bed and I saw that I had a text message from Edward.

_I just wanted you to know how much I enjoyed spending the day with you. I hope your talk with your dad went well. I'm here if you need me. I love you. – E – _

Despite my efforts tears leaked out of my eyes. I will never know what I did to deserve to have Edward in my life but I don't plan on doing anything to cause him to leave.

I pulled my phone to me so that I could respond to his text.

**You have no idea how much both the day and you mean to me. I love you too, so very much. – B – **

I knew that I would have to talk to Edward about my conversation with Charlie but I figured it was a conversation better had in person. I turned out my light and fell into a blissful sleep filled with dreams of Edward.

Despite the good night of sleep that I got, I still felt sluggish as I got up and ready to go to school. I know that word will have gotten around about Lauren and I worry about what type of backlash I will face.

I was surprised, when I finally made it downstairs, to find that Charlie was still home. He almost always left for work before I got up. I tried not to worry as I went around him to grab myself a granola bar from the cupboard.

"Is that all you are planning on eating for breakfast?" he asked me.

I shrugged. "Yeah, I'm not very hungry this morning I guess." I told him not wanting to tell him my real worries.

"You know, if you have any problems today you just need to call me." Dad told me as he gave me a kiss on the head and grabbed his coffee cup. "I will hopefully be home early tonight. If I'm going to be late I will call."

"Okay Dad." I told him. I really did appreciate everything he has done for me but I want to prove that I can handle what happens at school without having to call him.

After Charlie left for work I made my way back upstairs to grab my stuff. I knew that Edward would soon be here to pick me up. Right after I made sure I had everything I needed I saw Edward pull up. I tried to get out to his car before he had to get out but he still beat me there and was holding the passenger door open for me.

"Morning," I said as I stretched up and kissed Edward.

"Good morning to you too. How was your night?"

I shrugged. "It was good." I told him.

Edward shut the door after I was safely in the passenger seat. He then went around to the driver's seat and took his place behind the wheel. I could tell by the look on his face that he wanted to ask me about my conversation with Charlie, but instead he was waiting for me to speak.

When we were about halfway to the school I blurted out, "I spoke to my dad last night."

Edward turned his head to look at me. "How did that go?" he asked.

"Better than I expected I guess," I told him.

"What do you mean by that?"

"Well, I guess even with how things have been going between me and my dad I was expecting him to tell me that I was stupid to think that the first text came from anyone else other than Lauren and her friends." I told him with a shrug.

"Is that what happened?" Edward asked.

"No, he actually told me that he was worried about the same thing. However, he also said that Renee and Phil are still in jail so he doesn't think that whoever sent the text is really a threat. Rather that they were hoping to scare me into dropping the charges."

"Really, so he isn't worried about the threatening tone of the message?"

"I guess not. He told me that he doesn't believe there is anything to worry about at this point. I guess I have to believe him." I replied.

"Do you believe him? You don't really sound all that convinced." Edward told me.

I thought about how I wanted to answer him. I looked up and noticed that he had parked the car in the school lot. I turned so that I was facing him before I spoke. "I want to believe him, but honestly he only knows some of how Renee and Phil are. I honestly worry that if they want to get to me they will, whether or not they are behind bars. " I told him as tears started to leak out of my eyes.

Edward reached over and unbuckled by seatbelt. He then pulled me across the center console so that I was seated on his lap. "I promise that I won't let anything happen to you baby. I completely understand your fear, but please don't keep it inside. You can always talk to me." Edward told me as he wiped the tears from my face.

I took a deep breath and looked out of the car. I could see our friends standing outside the car with worried looks on their faces. "I guess we should get going." I said as I tried to move off of Edward's lap.

Before I got too far Edward pulled me down and gave me a big kiss. "Remember that I'm here for you. Even though you haven't said it I know you are worried about walking into the school. Look at those people over there," Edward said indicating our friends. "Not one of them will let anyone hurt you. Okay?"

I nodded. "I understand. Thank you."

"You have nothing to thank me for. I guess we should probably head inside," Edward said with a sigh.

I giggled because it was obvious that Edward wasn't looking forward to going to school anymore than I was.

I opened the door and climbed out of the car. Edward reached over and grabbed my bag and handed it to me as he grabbed his and got out of the car as well. I hadn't been out of the car more than a second before Emmett crushed me.

"How are you this morning?" he asked.

I laughed because there was no way I could answer him because he was crushing me. I heard Rose laugh before she spoke. "She could probably answer you if she could breathe."

Emmett suddenly released me. "Sorry Bells," he said.

"No problem Em. I'm okay I guess. I'm a little worried about the reaction I'm going to walk into with everything that has happened but I'll be okay with you guys around." I told him honestly.

"Of course you will." Jasper said as he came up to take the spot on the other side of me. I looked and saw that Edward had been pushed to the side. He just grinned and shook his head.

When we got inside I suddenly felt all of the eyes on me. I fought the urge to put my head down but instead I forced it up and kept my gaze forward. Jasper left when we got to his classroom and Edward took his place by my side and grabbed my hand.

We continued to walk towards our first classes. When we got to my classroom Edward leaned down to me. "Remember I'm here if you need anything. Text me or anyone of us if you need anything and we will be here for you."

I looked up at him. "Thanks. I don't know what I would do without you."

He placed a chaste kiss on the edge of my mouth. "Good thing I don't plan on going anywhere so you will never have to find out. I will see you later," Edward said before he went of to his class.

I took a deep breath before I went inside the classroom. I could see the people whispering and looking at me but I tried not to let it bother me. Thankfully before too long the teacher came into the room and called everyone to attention. As the whispering continued around me I had to keep reminding myself that the only reason Lauren and Jessica got into trouble was because of their actions. None of it was my fault.

I honestly couldn't say what the teacher taught during the class because I was so busy trying not to worry about what the people staring at me. As soon as class was over I got up and bolted out of the classroom. Since I already had the books I needed for my next class I just made my way to there and took a seat in the back of the classroom. I was never so happy for a class not having assigned seating as I was today.

I sat there staring down at my book and tried to block the people around me out. I heard this one girl; I think her name is Katie or something talking to her friend next to her. "Did you here that Bella Swan had Jessica and Lauren arrested?"

Her friend, whose name I didn't know replied, "I heard that she was jealous because Edward was just using her to make Lauren jealous and she found out so she used her dad as a reason to try and get Lauren out of the way."

After I heard this I tried even harder to tune them out. I knew what they were spewing were lies. Despite knowing this I still had to fight the tears that were welling up in my eyes. Thankfully the rest of the class went by quickly.

As I walked through the hallways I couldn't avoid the continued stares. However, while I could tolerate the stares it was the constant whispering that was starting to bother me. I felt someone come up behind me as I was nearing my next class and I couldn't help but stiffen. I jumped when I felt a hand on my back.

"It's okay Bella. It's just me," Jasper said into my ear.

"Sorry, I guess I'm not handling all the stares and whispers as well as I thought I was." I said quietly.

Jasper pulled me to a stop. "Bella, look at me," he demanded.

I did as he told me and looked up at him. "You are handling things way better than most people would. The people who feel the need to stare or gossip don't know anything about what happened and they are cowards. They sit there and spread conjecture so that they feel important without a care about the truth," Jasper said just loudly enough that the people around us could hear him.

"Thanks Jasper," I told him when he was done.

"Not a problem. Just stating the truth. Now how about we head into class."

I smiled at him and walked into the classroom with him. With what he said I found it easier to put everyone out of my mind.

The rest of the day went by rather quickly. I didn't say much at lunch but everyone seemed to understand what I was feeling. At the end of the day Edward was waiting for me at my locker.

"Hey beautiful. How was the rest of your day?" he asked.

I sighed. "It was as good as can be expected." I told him honestly.

"Did anything else happen?" he asked, obviously concerned.

I put my arms around him because being in his arms always makes me feel better. "No, I just don't like all of the stares." I told him.

"I'm sorry. I wish I could make it all better."

"I know, but you just holding me is making me feel better." I told him honestly.

"Then, I'm glad I can help," he said.

We stood there just holding one another for a few minutes before Edward pulled back. "Let's get out of here."

"Sounds like a plan to me," I told him.

We walked out to Edward's car. I could see some of the people who were still milling around watching us, but I tried not to let them bother me. Since Charlie said he was going to try to get home early we decided to go to my house and hang out.

When we got there I unlocked the front door and ushered Edward into the living room. I then left him there while I went to get us something to drink. We turned the television on but honestly neither of us was paying attention. I leaned into Edward as I sat next to him and before long he broke the silence.

"How did your day really go?" he asked.

I sighed because I was pretty sure that Jasper had talked to him. "I've had worse."

"Bella," he stated with what was supposed to be a fierce look on his face.

I couldn't help but laugh at the look he was giving me. "What?" he asked with mock offence.

"Sorry babe. You just weren't pulling off the look you were going for. Honestly, it was okay. I had almost a meltdown but I promise I'm okay. Jasper helped me put things in perspective."

"Do you promise that you are okay?"

"Yes Edward, I promise. Like I said the whispering and the stares were getting to me a little but Jasper reminded me that I can't control other people and that I know the truth of what happened. While I can't say it didn't bother anymore after he talked to me I can say that it was a little easier to tune them out."

Edward looked at me as if he were trying to determine whether or not I was lying to him. I felt my heart swell knowing that he was worried about me and that he cared so much. He must have been able to see that I was telling the truth because he leaned down to kiss me.

I eagerly returned the kiss, letting myself melt into his embrace. I licked his bottom lip asking for entrance, which he readily granted. Only when we both needed oxygen did Edward pull back.

"While I would like nothing more than to continue with that, but I don't want to chance your dad walking in on us. I would like to be able to stick around." Edward told me.

I couldn't help but laugh because I knew that no matter how much Edward was liked by Charlie, he was right. I looked into his eyes and said, "I would like to keep you around as well."

Not even five minutes later the front door opened and Charlie walked in. Edward and I looked at each other and started laughing.

"What's so funny kids?" Dad asked.

I just shook my head. "Nothing."

Charlie looked at me like he knew I was lying but didn't say anything. "So how was school today?"

I shrugged. "It was about how I expected it to be." I responded.

Charlie lifted his eyebrow but didn't say anything else. Instead Charlie just shook his head and walked into the kitchen to grab himself something to drink. He then came back into the living room and took a seat in his recliner. I could tell he had something on his mind but I decided not to worry because he would tell me when he wanted to.

"How was your day Dad?" I asked him.

"It was pretty routine. You know there is so much crime in this town," he said with a chuckle.

I just shook my head at him. After a few minutes I excused myself to use the restroom. When I came back Edward and my dad were deep in a conversation. Rather than interrupt them I decided to figure out what to make for dinner.

I pulled chicken out and started to prepare dinner. I was about halfway done when I felt Edward come up behind me.

"I was wondering where you escaped to when you didn't return."

"Sorry, you two seemed to be having a pretty intense conversation and I didn't want to interrupt." I told him.

Edward laughed. "Yeah we were discussing sports after he asked how the day went."

"I figured he would corner you about that." I told him with a giggle. I turned so that I was looking into his eyes. "Can you stay for dinner?"

Edward nodded. "Just let me call my mom and let her know."

I pulled him down so I could kiss him before he went to call his mom. I continued with dinner and when it was done I called the boys to the table. We sat around talking about how things are going with school and just basically just enjoying one another's company.

When dinner was done Charlie cleared his throat. "Bells, I got a call from the school today. They want another meeting tomorrow."

I nodded because I honestly was expecting something like this. "Okay," I said before I got up and started clearing away the plates.

Edward was looking back and forth between my dad and me. I could see that he is worried about me lack of response but honestly there wasn't much I could say. Thankfully Dad didn't push me to talk about it and he left me alone in the kitchen with Edward.

"Are you okay?" Edward asked once we were alone.

I just nodded.

"Baby please talk to me."

I swallowed before I spoke. "I expected this but I'm just trying to prepare myself for a repeat of last time."

Edward pulled me to him and held me. "We are all here for you." He whispered to me.

I nodded into his chest and just relished the safety I felt in his arms.


	46. Chapter 46

**DISCLAIMER: Same disclaimer. I don't own anything, just the way I choose to use the characters. **

**Chapter 46 – School Meetings**

**BPOV**

I woke up with the same feeling of dread that I had when Dad told me about the meeting. I just kept reminding myself that my friends and family were here for me. After my shower I made my way downstairs to get something for breakfast. While I wasn't hungry I knew I needed to eat something because I was already sporting a headache.

I half expected Dad to be waiting for me in the kitchen so I was somewhat surprised when it was empty. I was even more surprised to find a note from him; surely he wasn't leaving me to face the school alone.

I let out a relieved sigh as I read the note telling me that he had to go into work this morning but that the meeting was scheduled for the end of the day and that he would meet me at the school.

As I went about getting my breakfast ready I chastised myself for letting my insecurities take over, albeit momentarily. I made myself a bowl of oatmeal and sat down to eat. When I was done I ran back upstairs to brush my teeth. I finished up and made my way back downstairs.

I couldn't help the giggle that escaped me when I opened the front door to find Edward standing there with his hand raised to knock. "Morning baby," I said with a smile.

"Good morning to you as well. How are you this morning?" Edward asked as he seemingly searched my face for answers.

"I'm not going to lie and say that I'm perfect but I'm doing okay. I gave the situation some thought and realized that as long as I have all you guys supporting me then I can get through this."

Edward smiled and pulled me into his arms. "I'm so glad you are finally realizing that. I may not be in that meeting with you but I promise that I'll be right there when you need it."

I just smiled up at him and hugged him a little tighter before I sighed and pulled away. "I guess we should get to school."

During the drive to school Edward regaled me of a conversation Alice had with their parents the other day when she was trying to explain her need for an increased spending allowance. I couldn't help but laugh when Edward told me that when the pout Alice tried failed how she had stomped her foot and then slammed her bedroom. By the time we got to the school I was laughing so hard I had tears running down my face.

My out of control giggles only increased when I saw our friends staring at us with concerned looks on their faces. "Edward, we should probably get out of the car before one of them thinks you did something bad to make me cry," I told him as I pointed to group that looked like they were about the charge the car.

I wiped the tears from my face and got out of the car. The faces of our friends seemed to relax when they heard me laughing. Emmett shook his head as he walked over and put his arm around me.

"Bells, it's so good to hear you laugh. So what did Edward do to make you lose your shit like this?"

I chanced a look at Alice before I spoke. "Edward was just telling me a story," I responded cryptically.

"Come on, share with the class," Emmett whined.

I just continued to laugh as I shook my head. "Nope." I told him as I continued to make my way into the building.

I could tell that Emmett wasn't too upset about my not telling him why I was laughing because he continued to smile as we made our way to our lockers. All too soon we had to separate for class.

Classes were a little better today. I found it easier to tune out the whispers of those around me. I lost myself in my coursework as I just tried to get through the morning.

At lunchtime I met Edward in the cafeteria. He told me to go grab a seat and he got both of us our food. When I got to the table Alice and Rose were already sitting there.

"How was your morning?" I asked them.

"It was good," they both stated simultaneously causing us all to start giggling.

"What's so funny over here?" Edward asks as he takes a seat next to me.

I just shook my head because honestly I wasn't sure that he would understand. "Nothing baby," I responded.

Edward just seemed happy to see me smiling so instead of grilling me he just slid a plate in front of me. I started to eat just listening to the conversations going on around me. I just enjoyed the peacefulness.

When I had finished eating Edward grabbed my hand. I looked over at him and couldn't help the smile that graced my face.

"So what time is your meeting?" he asked quietly.

I sighed. "After school. My dad is meeting me outside and we are going in together." I told him quietly.

Unfortunately I wasn't quiet enough. "What meeting?" Jasper asked while everyone looked on with curious expressions on their faces.

"My dad and I have to have another meeting with the school this afternoon." I told the group with a shrug.

"Why?" Rose inquired.

I shook my head. "I'm not sure. They didn't tell my dad. All I know is that we have to meet with them later today."

Edward, sensing my discomfort, hugged me tighter.

"Is there anything that we can do?" Alice spoke.

"No. It's only my dad and I that they want to meet with. But thanks for the offer." I told her with a small smile.

Not too long after that the bell rang and it was time to go to class. While I wanted the afternoon to go a little slower, time seemed to speed up. The next thing I realized it was time to meet Dad.

When I got outside I found Edward standing next to my dad and they seemed to be having a serious discussion. I slowly walked over toward them and smiled when Dad looked up at me. Edward turned and smiled at me.

Edward dropped a kiss on my forehead, but it was my dad who spoke first. "Are you ready for this?"

I let out a deep breath. "As ready as I will ever be," I informed him.

"Then we should probably get in there." Dad said.

Edward dropped a kiss on my forehead and whispered in my ear. "If you need anything while you are in there just call me and let me know when you get home."

I nodded and turned to follow my dad into the school. As we reached the door I looked back and waved at Edward as he stood there watching me. His face turned into a smile, giving me the courage to continue on into the office.

Once we reached the office Dad stopped and turned to me. "Let me do the talking Bells. I promise that I won't let anything happen to you."

"I know dad," I told him as I reached out to grab the doorknob.

Inside the office Dad walked over and spoke to the secretary. "My daughter and I were asked to come in for a meeting."

"Of course Chief Swan. Please have a seat and I will let them know that you have arrived." She responded.

We took a seat, but I couldn't find it in me to sit still. Before long Dad took his hand and put it on my knee to stop it from bouncing.

"Sorry," I said quietly.

"Nothing to be sorry about. I want to get this over with just as much as you do." Dad replied with a sad smile.

Fortunately we didn't have to wait much longer because the secretary got up and told us to follow her. I noticed that we were heading for the same conference room that we were in last time and a sense of déjà vu overtook me. Dad just put his hand on the small of my back and guided me inside the room.

Once we were inside I couldn't help but notice all the people I didn't recognize inside. I saw Principal Smith sitting there, although he didn't say anything. Dad directed me to the two open seats and pulled mine out for me.

Once we were seated one of the gentlemen I didn't recognize cleared his throat. "Thank you for coming today. "

Neither Dad nor I responded because really what choice did we have. I did however chance a glance at Principal Smith, who looked none too happy to be here either.

The same gentleman continued to speak. "I don't know if you know this but my name is Jackson Wright and I'm the superintendent. Beside me is Attorney Jonathon Cole. He is the attorney for the school district."

"Well Mr. Wright, could you please explain to me why my daughter and I are here and why the school's attorney is here as well." Dad demanded.

"Chief Swan, I understand that you are frustrated but getting upset will not get us anywhere."

I sat there quietly and Dad huffed beside me. I had a suspicion that this meeting wasn't going to go well and I started to chew on my lower lip.

"Mr. Wright, please explain to me why I shouldn't be upset. Since this situation came to light all that has happened is my daughter and her friends have been attacked and called liars. Then our home was burglarized and damaged. Now please explain again why I shouldn't be upset when we are called in for a meeting with no explanation whatsoever."

I watched dad as he spoke. Other than when I was in the hospital, I have never seen him as angry as he was right now. My attention was brought back to the table when Mr. Cole cleared his throat.

"I understand you are upset and we are not trying to insinuate that you don't have reason to be upset. However, nothing will be accomplished if we can't listen to one another and have a civilized conversation." Mr. Cole stated.

Dad huffed but nodded his head indicating that he was going to listen.

I looked around the table and noticed that Principal Smith was looking down and refusing to meet anyone's gaze. I couldn't help but wonder what that was about but before I could ponder it too much my attention was brought back to Mr. Wright as he prepared to speak.

"Before we go any further I want to apologize to both you and your daughter Chief Swan. Nobody should ever have to go through the things that she has. I only wish that it had been brought to my attention sooner and maybe something could have been done."

"Mr. Wright, my daughter should not have to worry about feeling safe at school and even after what happened to her was brought to the school's attention she has continued to suffer harassment. Now I can understand that you knew nothing about this in the beginning because to be honest neither did I, however what is your excuse for what happened after I brought it to the school's attention." Dad asked with a raised eyebrow.

Mr. Wright didn't say anything right away. Instead he exchanged a look with Mr. Cole and even as a teenager it was apparent to me that something wasn't right.

Before anyone else spoke, Dad moved to get up. "Gentlemen, it is becoming increasingly obvious that I should have brought my own lawyer to this meeting. You are not only wasting my time but my daughter's as well."

Dad gestured for me to get up. I followed him as he went to leave the room. Right as he opened the door Mr. Cole spoke.

"Chief Swan, I beg of you to please sit down. I understand why you are upset but there is much that needs to be discussed and it would be better for it to be discussed sooner rather than later."

I looked at Dad for direction and he indicated for me to sit back down. Once we were seated he spoke, "You have two minutes to start speaking or I am taking my daughter out of here and the next time we discuss will be through my lawyer."

I chanced a glance around the room. Principal Smith was still sitting with his head down, while Mr. Wright and Mr. Cole were exchanging worried glances. I honestly didn't know what to think but I couldn't help but worry about what these gentlemen were planning on saying.

Just as Dad was about to lose his patience Mr. Wright started to speak again. "You are right that Isabella should have been spared the treatment she received in the school. Had I been aware of it I hope that I would have been able to do something."

What he said resonated with me. I looked over at Dad and obviously he heard the same thing that I did. "What do you mean 'had you been aware'? Not long before the attack on my home I personally came to the school to discuss this matter."

"I understand that Chief Swan, however, the school board was not apprised of the situation. The first we learned of any problems with any of the students was when we were informed of the arrests made." Mr. Wright admitted.

Dad and I exchanged a look. I had a feeling that he was thinking the same thing that I was.

"Please explain to me how something like that happens and the school board does not have to be informed?"

This time it was Mr. Cole who spoke, "Chief Swan, while we all know that a grave error was made in Isabella's situation, administration staff have leeway and are not required to report all such incidents to the school board. When Principal Smith decided to handle it himself he was well within his rights to try to handle it internally without involving the school board. While that is regrettable in this case, there was no apparent wrongdoing."

Dad seemed to be contemplating what he wanted to say next. However, before he got a chance to speak Mr. Wright was once again talking. "The school is taking full responsibility for its failure in protecting Isabella on school grounds. A full investigation is ongoing and I promise that there will not be another incident like what happened in the past again. As for the individuals involved in this matter they have been suspended indefinitely until the investigation is complete. However, we cannot protect Isabella if she doesn't speak up in the future. We can fix the mistakes of the past but we can't predict the future so you need to assist us in the matter as well." Mr. Wright was looking directly at me as he finished his diatribe.

All I could do was nod my head to let them know that I had to take my portion of blame in this matter. However, Dad put his hand on mine and stood up. "Gentlemen it is all good and well that you seem so interested in fixing things after the fact, but please tell me why we should believe anything this school has to say."

Mr. Cole seemed to be getting ready to interrupt when Dad raised his hand to stop him. "No, I gave you your opportunity to speak so now it is my turn. You say that nothing was done wrong by not informing the school board of my complaints. So then, are you saying that it is perfectly acceptable for a principal to call my daughter a liar and insinuate that she was in fact the person doing the bullying."

Mr. Wright and Mr. Cole both looked over at Principal Smith. It was obvious that they had not been made privy to that portion of the previous conversation. Dad, however, was on a role. "Also, could you please explain to me why I should believe anything you say when the person who, was in his own right to not report the problem, has a personal relationship with the perpetrators involved."

I noticed Principal Smith pale as all eyes were once again on him. "What are you talking about?" Mr. Cole asked.

"I'm talking about maybe how the school should have a policy in force for situations where discipline of a child who has an active relationship with that child does not need to be reported."

"What relationship are you referring to?" Mr. Wright asked.

I wasn't sure what Dad was talking about but I could tell that he knew they underestimated him. Dad gave me a quick look before he turned back to face the men across the table.

Before Dad got a chance to speak Principal Smith stood up and said, "He doesn't know what he is talking about. What I do outside of this school is not at issue here and my personal life should not be put under attack."

Dad raised his eyebrow, "Really, your personal life is not at issue." Dad then turned and directed what he said next to Mr. Wright, "I take it that you were not aware that Principal Smith is in a personal relationship with the aunt of one Ms. Lauren Mallory. The same Lauren Mallory that has been harassing my daughter. Please sirs explain to me how that is not a conflict of interest."

"How do you know this information?" Mr. Cole asked.

"Do you gentlemen forget what I do for a living. After Principal Smith seemed so set on blaming Bella for what she has been going through I decided to do my own investigation."

Mr. Wright then turned to Principal Smith, "I think that we need to have a talk. While technically you did nothing wrong, this relationship complicates matters and therefore you should have removed yourself from the situation."

When he was done speaking he turned back to me and my father. "I assure you that there has been a full investigation started into what happened to Isabella. I can also assure you that I will personally be looking into the allegations you have brought forth today. I ask for your patience as we try to fix the mistakes that have been made."

I looked at Dad for guidance. He seemed to be pondering what was said. "I expect you to do an actual investigation into the matter. I will not hesitate to bring my attorney in to make sure that the situation is not just swept under the rug. I also expect you to ensure that my daughter does not get bullied any more than she already has."

Mr. Cole and Mr. Wright seemed relieved that Dad was not threatening an immediate lawsuit. After a few more pleasantries Dad and I left.

As soon as we got outside I threw myself at him. "Thank you for standing up for me in there. You have no idea how much your love and support means to me," I told him as tears started to fall.

Dad wiped my tears and lifted my chin so that I was looking into his face. "There is nothing to thank me for. You are my daughter and I love you more than life. Now how about we grab some dinner before we head home?"

I smiled at him and we made our way to the diner for dinner. While I worried about the ramifications of Dad's threats to the principal, I also felt a lot lighter than I did before the meeting. I knew it was going to take time, but I could discuss that with Riley at my next appointment.

Dinner was a relaxed occasion and when we got home Dad went to watch some game on TV while I went upstairs to let Edward know how the meeting had went. I truly think that things are going to work out.

**AN**

**I apologize for the lateness of this chapter. Things have been crazy in RL and I am dealing with family illness. I am trying to get back on track and with any luck I will be able to post on time next week.**

**If you are interested, I have finally posted information on my profile if you are interested in learning a little about me. Again I apologize for the delay as well as the shorter chapter but I really wanted to get it out without further delay. **

**Until next time. **

**Gypsy411**


	47. Chapter 47

**DISCLAIMER: Same disclaimer. I don't own anything, just the way I choose to use the characters. **

**Chapter 47 – Talking Through the Fears**

**BPOV**

The next morning I was a nervous wreck as I got myself ready for school. I couldn't help but worry about the backlash that might befall me because of what Dad said yesterday in our meeting. If it wasn't for the prior dealings with Principal Smith and his relationship with Lauren, I don't think that I would be nearly as worried.

My stomach was tied in knots so I decided to just take a granola bar with me in case my stomach settled enough that I wouldn't have to worry about not being able to keep food down. I sat there bouncing my knee in the living room as I waited for Edward to arrive. As soon as I heard his car outside I got and took myself outside.

I was in such a hurry to get to him that I made it to the car before he even had a chance to shut if off. I opened the door and took my seat beside him.

"Morning," I said as I leaned over and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

Edward quirked his eyebrow at me. "Morning, is everything okay?" he asked.

I shrugged. "Just anxious I guess."

Because I was in such a hurry to get out of the house we had a few minutes before we had to leave for school. Edward turned toward me. "Does it have anything to do with the meeting yesterday?"

I had texted Edward last night but I hadn't gone into the details of how our meeting at the school had gone, so I knew that he likely was curious. I let out a sigh before I answered. "Actually it has a lot to do with the meeting."

Edward must have thought that I was going to break down because he quickly grabbed my hands and the look on his face showed his panic. I knew I had to reassure him.

"It's not what you're thinking. Let me tell you about it." I told him.

Edward just nodded for me to continue.

"Well as you know Charlie and I were summoned to the school for a meeting. Anyway when we got there the superintendent, Principal Smith, and the school's attorney were waiting for us." I said before I took a breath. "I guess Principal Smith didn't inform the school board about the Lauren situation before it came out that she was arrested."

I could see that he had questions but he didn't interrupt me. "Apparently Principal Smith is dating Lauren's aunt. He hadn't informed the school of this and it was Charlie who brought it to their attention."

"Wow," Edward said. "Is anything going to be done about how he handled the situation with Lauren?"

"Supposedly the school board is looking into the matter because he 'technically' didn't do anything wrong. The school said that they are going to do an investigation into not only Principal Smith's relationship but also his handling of the situation. Unfortunately after how this has been handled thus far I'm concerned about possible backlash before it is done." I told Edward.

Edward sat back in his seat. "How did Charlie react when they said they are doing an investigation?"

"He said that if they don't do an actual investigation this time that he won't hesitate to bring his attorney into the situation." I told him honestly.

I looked at the clock and realized that we needed to get to school. I didn't want to give Principal Smith any excuse to come after me. "Can we finish this conversation on the way to school? I don't want to provide the school with any reason to come after me." I said quietly.

Edward squeezed my hand before he turned back to the road. "Not a problem."

As we drove toward the school I told him how Charlie had brought to light Principal Smith's relationship and how that I'm worried that Principal Smith might take his anger at being called out in front of the superintendent and the school's attorney out on me.

By the time I had finished explaining my trepidation about what I was going to face at school we had arrived and Edward had parked the car. Instead of saying anything he got out of the car and came over to my side of the car, opening the door and extending his hand to help me get out.

When I was standing in front of him he put his hand under my chin and lifted it so that I was looking into his face. "Bella, I can't promise that Principal Smith won't be an ass and try something but I can promise that nobody will let anything happen to you."

I could tell by the look on his face that he meant every word he said. "I'm sorry. I know I shouldn't worry about it. I'm being stupid."

"No Bella you are not being stupid. Given everything that you have gone through and how the situation has been handled thus far, you have every right to be concerned. What you do have to remember is how much I love you and that I won't let anything happen to you if there is any way that I can control it."

I smiled up at him and pulled him down to me so that I could give him a kiss. Almost immediately Emmett interrupted us.

"Well if it isn't the lovebirds. Come on guys you need to make people pay for it if you are going to give them a show." Emmett said with a smirk.

I couldn't help the laugh that escaped me. I looked over at him and smiled. "Thanks for the advice Emmett," I said as I turned and started to walk towards the girls.

I chanced a look at Emmett when I heard Edward say, "Not the reaction you were expecting, was it."

Edward jogged over and grabbed my hand as Emmett continued to stand there in shock at my response. I giggled with the girls as we made our way into the building.

"Way to go Bella. The look on Emmett's face was priceless," Rose stated.

"Thanks Rose." I replied with a shrug of my shoulders.

When I got to my locker I changed out my books and Edward walked me to class. He gave me a kiss on the head before he left for his own class. Once again there were some stares but with each passing day it was getting easier to ignore them.

The morning passed by rather quickly. While I couldn't stop myself from watching over my shoulder waiting for something to happen, I started to relax more as the day went on. At lunch I made my way to our table, I still wasn't very hungry and since I hadn't eaten the granola bar from this morning I pulled it out and started to eat it. As I was still the only person at the table I pulled out my book and started to read as I waited for everyone else to arrive.

I got lost in my book rather quickly and jumped when I felt a hand on my shoulder. I looked up and saw Edward smiling at me. "Didn't mean to scare you," he told me.

"Don't worry about it. I guess I just got engrossed in the story." I told him as he took the seat next to me. I looked around and noticed that nobody else was with him.

"Where is everyone?" I asked.

"I'm not sure." Edward replied with a furrowed brow. "Jasper got called out of our last class. I didn't think anything of it at the time, but seeing as how nobody is here…" he trailed off.

I couldn't help but worry that something might have happened, but I tried to put the worry out of my head and focus and lunch. "So how was your morning?" I asked him.

"It was pretty good. Class was boring and I have a test tomorrow that I need to study for but nothing out of the ordinary." Edward stated.

I nodded as I took a bite of my granola bar. "That isn't all you are eating, is it?" he asked.

I suddenly felt self-conscious. "I'm not very hungry." I stated.

"Baby, you need to eat more than that. I don't want you to get sick."

"I promise that I will eat if I'm hungry and I will try not to get sick." I tried to assure him.

Edward was just about to protest when an announcement came over the intercom stating that he needed to go to the office. I looked at him and couldn't help but worry that I might be the reason he was being summoned to the office.

"Hey baby, don't worry. Everything is going to be okay. I will talk to you in class." Edward assured me as he got up and made his way out of the cafeteria.

I sat there for a few minutes longer before I got up myself and made my way out of the cafeteria. I couldn't sit there any longer because I could feel the stares boring into my back. There was still about 20 minutes left of lunch so I stopped by my locker to grab my books and then spent the rest of my lunch hour in the library.

When Edward didn't show up to class I started to worry. I found it hard to concentrate but I forced myself to take notes so that I could share them with him. The rest of my classes continued to drag as I worried about Edward and my friends. The more I thought about it the only explanation that made sense for none of them being at lunch was that they were all called to the office.

Finally the day ended. I stopped by my locker and then made my way outside. I looked around and didn't see any of my friends. I let out a sigh as I made my way to my dad's car. I had known that I wouldn't be riding with Edward after school because I have an appointment with Riley, but I had hoped to alleviate some of my fears by at least seeing him.

I got into Dad's cruiser and buckled in. "How was your day?" Dad asked.

I shrugged. "It was pretty much the same as every other day."

He watched me and looked like he wanted to say something but instead he asked, "Are you ready for your appointment?"

"Yeah," I responded.

The rest of the drive was quiet as we made our way to Riley's office. When we got there Dad dropped me off and promised to be back in an hour to pick me up after I assured him that he didn't have to wait.

I had no more than sat down after checking in when I was called back to Riley's office.

"How are you doing Bella?" Riley asked.

"I'm okay." I told him without much conviction.

Riley put his pen down and looked at me. "So tell me what has gone on since our last appointment."

I took a deep breath and then everything started to spill out of my mouth. I told him about the arrest, the meeting with the school, and my concerns over Renee and the text that wasn't traced yet. By the end of my rant I had tears streaming down my face.

"How do you feel about everything that has happened?" he asked me.

"Relieved, scared," I said with a shrug.

"I understand the relieved. Can you tell my why you are scared?"

"I just can't help but worry that Renee or one of her friends will find a way to get at me. Then with this stuff going on at school I'm afraid that my friends are going to get in trouble when all they have ever done is stand up for me." I told him.

"What makes you think that your friends are going to get in trouble?"

"I just have this feeling. Today they were all missing at lunch. Edward said that Jasper had been called out of class. Then while we were eating Edward got called to the office and I haven't seen any of them since. I would just hate…"

"What would you hate Bella?" Riley asked.

"Well, when we had our meeting yesterday my dad was really angry at how the school handled the situation." I stated.

"As he should be," Riley stated.

"I guess I'm afraid that the school will try to cover for what they did by blaming my friends. I'm afraid that they are going to be dragged down just simply because of me."

"What scares you the most about that?"

I thought about his question for a minute before I answered. "Honestly, I'm afraid that if they get into trouble they will finally decide that being in my life is more of a hassle and bother than it is worth," I told him quietly.

Riley made some notes on his pad before he spoke again. "Bella, I know we have discussed before that you need to have more faith in your friends and family. I also know and understand why you are worried, but right now none of them have given you any indications that there is a problem. You have to learn to let people in and let them love you."

"I know," I replied.

"What I want you to do is to identify when you are starting to feel this way. When you realize it I want you to either talk to the person or at least write it down. You need to stop keeping it all bottled up. You are making so much progress and I don't want to see you suffer a setback. I also want you to talk to your dad some more. Let him help."

"I promise I will try." I assured him.

"Good. Now our time is about up for today. Why don't we plan on seeing each other next week unless something comes up and you want to see me earlier. Remember you can always call me." Riley assured me.

"Okay," I told him as I got up and started toward the door.

When I got out to the waiting room Dad was sitting there waiting for me. I couldn't help but smile at him. I could see that he was still worried about me and instead of feeling guilty about that I just felt loved.

"Are you ready to go?" Dad asked.

"Yeah, I just need to make an appointment for next week and then I will be," I told him as I made my way over to the appointment desk.

After I had my time scheduled for my next appointment I made my way back to dad and let him know that I was ready.

"So Bella, do you want to go out for dinner or make something at home?" Dad asked once we got into the car.

I thought about it for a minute. While I didn't really want to cook we had been eating out quite a bit lately. Once I made my decision I turned to him, "Why don't we stop at the store and grab some steaks and then throw them on the grill since the weather is somewhat nice out."

"Sounds like a plan," Dad told me.

The trip to the grocery store was relatively quick. I ran to the produce section while Dad went to get the meat and then we met up in the front. The ride home was done in comfortable silence. Once we got there Dad went out to start the grill as I started to cut potatoes for my baked fries.

I was surprised when instead of going to the living room after starting the grill; Dad came into the kitchen to see if I needed any help. I assured him that I had everything under control, but he still took a seat and asked me about my day. Dad and I chatted a little about school while dinner was cooking. When the steaks were about done he went outside to get them off the grill.

Dinner started out quietly. A few minutes after we started to eat Dad cleared his throat. "So, I heard from the attorney down in Arizona."

I put my fork down because I wasn't sure how this conversation was going to turn out. "Oh, what did she have to say?" I asked.

"She wanted to let me know that they have taken someone into custody for the text message that was sent to you."

I quirked my eyebrow at him. "I didn't realize that the text message had been traced." I told him.

I could tell that he was somewhat uncomfortable because he started to rub the back of his neck. "Yeah, sorry I forgot to tell you about that. Anyway I found out yesterday before our meeting at the school that the text had been traced down to Arizona. Apparently the person who purchased the phone used a credit card so they were able to identify the person rather quickly."

"Do you know who it was?" I asked, not sure if I really wanted an answer.

"I don't know a whole lot other than that his name is Joshua and that he is a known friend of Phil's. Apparently they picked him up late yesterday."

I nodded not really knowing what else to say. "So is that all she wanted was to let you know about this Joshua's arrest?" I asked knowing that there was likely something else considering how uncomfortable he seemed to be.

"No, she also wanted to talk to me about the case against your mother. She talked to the judge and because your mother is fighting the charges she was not able to get you out of testifying."

I was finding it harder to breathe as I thought about having to face Renee and Phil again. After what they did to me last time the thought of being in the same room as them terrified me. I must have started to hyperventilate because the next thing I knew Dad was shoving my head between my legs and telling me to take deep breaths.

It took me several minutes to get my breathing under control. When I was finally able to breathe normally, I looked up at him with tears in my eyes and asked the one question that scared me the most, "When do I have to go?"

"The judge wants you there in three weeks. I know it seems soon, but remember the faster we get this over with the faster we can get it put behind us," he assured me as he wiped my tears away.

"Are you going to go with me?" I asked, praying that his answer was going to be yes.

Dad got up from his seat and came over and pulled me up out of mine. "I would never make you go through this alone," he assured me as he pulled me into a hug.

"Let's finish dinner and then relax for a little while."

"Sounds good," I told him.

We finished up our dinner in silence and then made our way to the living room to relax. Dad asked me if I had any homework. I told him that I had to study for a test but asked if I could watch Criminal Minds before I did that.

Dad just smiled and turned the channel. I quickly became engrossed in the show. When it was over I gave dad a hug and made my way to my room to study for my test. As I was getting my stuff organized it hit me that I still hadn't heard from Edward. I pulled my phone out to see if I had missed any texts or calls and was disappointed to see that there was nothing there.

I tried to put my worry about the fact that I hadn't heard from Edward out of my mind, as I got ready for my test. Finally after about an hour I gave up because I was spending more time checking my phone than I was actually reviewing the material.

I got myself ready for bed and decided to send him a short text.

_Just wanted to see how the rest of your day went. I hope everything is okay. I love you. –B- _

After I sent the text I put my phone beside my bed and turned some music on to help me get to sleep. Unfortunately sleep did not come easy nor was it at all restful. I spent the night tossing and turning as I worried about what had happened in school.

**AN**

**I apologize that I am still dealing with RL issues. I am trying my best but right now I can't guarantee that I will post on a specific day. I am currently trying to write whenever I get a chance but sometimes when the time is there, the inspiration is not. I hope you enjoy the chapter and ask you not to give up on me as I try to straighten stuff out and get back on schedule. **


	48. Chapter 48

**DISCLAIMER: Same disclaimer. I don't own anything, just the way I choose to use the characters. **

**Chapter 48 – Communication Error**

**BPOV**

I don't know what time I finally fell asleep but all too soon the alarm is going off. I hit it, turning it off, before I stretch and crawl out of bed. I can't help the shiver the travels through me as my feet hit the cold floor.

I grab my phone from the nightstand to see if Edward responded and let out a sigh when I see that I have no messages. I decide not to put too much thought into his lack of response and push myself out of the bed.

I grab my shower stuff and make my way out of my bedroom. I stop in the hallway and listen to see if Dad has left for work. The silence that greets my ears tells me that I'm alone. I make my way to the bathroom and I turn the shower on as hot as it will go. I'm hoping the hot water will not only wash away the chill from the cold, but also the residual chill from my dreams.

Sadly I have become used to the nightmares that plague my sleep. Unfortunately, the dreams I had last night were different than before and what I have become used to. Last night the location of my dreams changed to the courtroom. In them I ended up being handcuffed while the judge sat there and watched Renee and Phil attack me. I would look around for my dad or even Edward but they were never there.

I shook my head at the memory of my dream. The logical part of me knows that they are simply a manifestation of my nerves over having to testify. I will definitely have to talk to Riley about them at my next appointment.

I was so lost in my thoughts that I didn't realize how long I had been in the shower until the water started to go cold. I quickly finished rinsing off and shut the water off. I wrapped myself up in a big fluffy towel while I brushed my teeth. After I finished brushing my teeth I got dressed and then decided to blow dry my hair. Normally I would just pull it into a messy bun, but I wanted to enjoy the heat from the blow dryer in hopes that it would chase away the residual chill that I still had.

When I finished my hair I made my way downstairs to grab something to eat. I wasn't very hungry but I knew if I didn't eat then I would likely receive a lecture from Edward.

Thinking about this made me question where Edward was last night. What happened when he got called into the office? Hopefully he didn't get into trouble again because of me. My mind started to think of all the worse case scenarios and what little appetite I had was quickly lost. I quickly downed the glass of milk I had poured and grabbed a granola bar as I went to leave.

Since Edward didn't respond to my text I figure that he isn't going to be able to pick me up. I bundle up because the wind has a bite to it and lock the door as I head out. I carefully walk down the sidewalk and begin my trek to school. I'm so lost in my thoughts that I don't hear the car come up beside me until the horn honks causing me to lose my balance.

**EPOV**

I was so pissed yesterday when I got called to the office during lunch. I had really wanted to take advantage of the alone time with Bella and make sure that she is okay.

Thinking back on my afternoon reminds me of just how much Bella has endured. When I left Bella in the cafeteria I made my way to the Principal's office. Since Jasper had been called in earlier I could only assume that the reason for the summons was the Lauren situation.

When I reached the office I was somewhat surprised when my parents were both there. Although when I noticed that Alice was with them, I knew that my suspicions were likely correct.

"Mom, Dad, what are you doing here?" I asked.

"We were called down here and advised that we were needed for a meeting." Dad responded.

Before I had a chance to say anything else we were directed to follow the receptionist back to the same conference room we were in previously. I followed my parents and Alice inside and found that the rest of the gang was here as well.

A gentleman I didn't recognize stood up and invited us to all have a seat. I sat between my parents while Alice took the seat next to Jasper.

"I want to thank you all for taking time out of your schedules to be here. You are probably wondering not only why you are here, but who I am as well."

I looked around and noticed that everyone was waiting for him to continue.

"My name is Jackson Wright and I'm the superintendent." He then motioned other gentleman seated next to him. "Beside me is Attorney Jonathon Cole. He is the attorney for the school district. We have asked you all to come in because of the situation that developed between a couple of the other students in the school. Our information leads us to believe that you all have information that may be helpful to us."

Before he can say anything else Jasper's dad speaks up. "Gentleman, while I appreciate your apparent interest in the situation as you call it, please explain to us why we should have any faith in what you to say. It wasn't too long ago that we were all in this same room and our children were being accused of actions without any sort of investigation."

For a normally quiet guy, we were all stunned by Peter's statement. Once the shock had worn off all eyes returned to the gentleman sitting across from us. I couldn't help but notice that Principal Smith was not in the room. Before I could question his absence too much Mr. Wright cleared his throat.

"Like I was saying, it has come to my attention that your children have information regarding a situation that has been brought to my attention between Isabella Swan and Lauren Mallory. I understand that there may be some hard feelings over how the investigation was initially handled and I'm here to assure all parties involved that this matter is being taken seriously."

I looked around the room and noticed that all my friends had worried looks on their faces. I wish Bella would've had an opportunity to share with them what she had shared with me. Instead I just sat back and waited for Mr. Wright to continue.

"Our investigation into Isabella's situation indicates that there were incidences of bullying that took place on school grounds. What we are hoping is that all those in this room will help me find out exactly what took place so that we can prevent something like this from happening again."

After not only what Bella had told me but also how the last meeting went, to say that I was skeptical would be an understatement. However, Mom and Dad agreed to assist so I trusted them.

I don't know how long we sat in that room going over and over what had occurred throughout the previous months. By the time we were finally done all I wanted to do was go home and get something to eat.

It was dark by the time we left the school. Mom and Dad decided that we were just going to stop and grab something to eat before he headed home. Once we were seated at the restaurant I went to pull out my phone and realized it wasn't there. I pinched the bridge of my nose in frustration.

"What's wrong Edward?" Mom asked.

"I forgot my phone at school." I tell her.

"I'm sure it will be fine. Just get it in the morning."

"I'm not worried about something happening to it. I was going to text Bella to let her know that things went okay. I was with her in the cafeteria when I got called to the office so I'm sure she is worried." I explain.

I turn to my sister. "Do you have your phone on you?"

She shakes her head. "It's in the car. I can text her tonight and explain about your phone if you want me to."

"That would be great." I tell her before I finally let myself quit worrying. I turn back and figure out what I'm going to order.

Dinner was spent talking about how our days went before we all got called in for the meeting. Dad informed us that he would be talking to Charlie to see if there is anything he can do to help with Bella's case.

When we got home Jasper was waiting for Alice. I reminded her to text Bella before I made my way to my room to work on my homework.

This morning I got up and got ready so that I could go get Bella. I knew, despite the fact that Alice texted her, Bella would be worried about me. I was just getting ready to leave the house when Dad stopped me.

"Edward, I talked to Charlie this morning. Bella has been summoned to Arizona in three weeks. I just thought you should know that she got that news last night."

I shook my head. This was probably the last thing that Bella needs right now and it just made me even angrier with myself for forgetting my phone at school.

"Thanks Dad." I tell him.

He nodded and I took off toward Bella's house. When I got there I was surprised that she wasn't basically waiting at the door for me. I got out of the car and made my way up to the house and knocked. I stood there for a few minutes and realized that she wasn't here.

I tried not to worry too much about her not being here. Maybe Charlie gave her a ride to school. I jumped back into the car and started off toward school. About halfway there I saw Bella walking. Why would she be walking? I always pick her up.

I pull over and park right behind her. Assuming that she heard the car I beep my horn to let her know that I'm there. Unfortunately, it became abundantly clear that she didn't hear the car because she lost her balance and immediately started to fall.

I jumped out of the car but I was too late to keep her from hitting the ground.

"Oh God Bella. Are you okay?" I ask her.

She is sitting on the ground looking up at me with a dazed look on her face. "Edward what are you doing here?"

Now it's my turn to be confused. "I always pick you up. When you weren't home when I got there I figured that maybe your dad gave you a ride."

"Why didn't you just call me and ask?"

I furrow my brow at her because her question doesn't make sense. I mean Alice told her that I forgot my phone, didn't she. Suddenly it becomes clear to me what might have happened.

Before I go any further I help her up. "Are you okay? You didn't get hurt did you?" I ask.

"I'm fine," she says while she watches her feet.

I put my hand under her chin and lift her head so that she is looking at me. "What's wrong?"

Bella shakes her head. "Nothing. I'm fine."

I lead her to the car so that I can get her out of the cold and we can get to school on time. After she is settled I turn the heat up a little more and start driving toward the school. "I'm sorry about the miscommunication this morning. I left my phone at school yesterday. Alice was going to text you to let you know but I'm assuming that she forgot." I said as I held her hand.

"It's okay," Bella says.

Unfortunately by the time we get to the school there isn't enough time to really talk about what happened the day before. We walk inside together and I assure Bella that we are going to discuss it after school.

I leave Bella at her class and make my way to my locker. I sigh when I pull my phone out and see that Bella had texted me.

_Just wanted to see how the rest of your day went. I hope everything is okay. I love you. –B- _

It's obvious that she thought I was just not responding or that something had happened. I fought down the anger that tried to rise over Alice's failure to text Bella as she had promised.

Since we didn't have any classes together I decided to text my darling sister.

_So, did you forget to do anything last night? - E – _

Almost immediately I got a response.

_I'm so sorry Edward. – A – _

I shook my head at my sister's air headedness.

_It's okay. I took care of it. – E – _

After I pushed send I shot a quick text off to Bella before I headed to class.

_I can't apologize enough for worrying you yesterday. I love you Baby. –E - _

The day went by rather quickly and uneventfully. Lunch was spent with Alice profusely apologizing to Bella and Bella telling her not to worry. Bella and I had made plans to go to her house after school. I really wanted to find out how she was feeling about Arizona.

When we got to Bella's house after school we grabbed drinks before we sat together on the couch. I pulled her to me and pressed my lips to hers.

"I have been wanting to do that all day," I tell her.

Bella blushes but instead of saying anything she grabs the back of my head and pulls me back to her. Our kiss quickly becomes heated with our tongues gently massaging one another. I am lost in the feel and taste of her.

When air becomes a necessity I pull back. Although I would love nothing more than to stay lost in her, I know that we need to discuss what happened yesterday.

I tuck Bella into my side before I begin to speak. "I'm sure that you're wondering what happened when I was called to the office yesterday." I say as I look down at her.

Bella doesn't look up. Instead she simply shrugs her shoulders.

Not wanting to make her more uncomfortable by forcing her to look at me, I hug her a little tighter and start to tell her everything that happened in the meeting. When I'm done I notice that she is now looking up at me.

"I'm sorry that you guys are going through all of this. I wish that they wouldn't have dragged you in." Bella states quietly.

"Baby, I'm glad that we got to tell our story. Maybe this time the school will actually do what they are supposed to and protect you."

Bella simply shrugs. "I still hate that they are causing problems for the rest of you."

Instead of arguing the point with her I decide to ask her about Arizona. "I hear that you got some news yesterday as well."

"How did you know that?" Bella asked obviously surprised.

"My dad talked to your dad this morning. He told me that you have to go to Arizona in a couple of weeks. How are you feeling about that?" I asked her.

"I don't honestly know. I mean I'm terrified to have to face Renee and Phil again, but part of me knows that I will be safe because I will be with my dad at the courthouse. Although knowing that they arrested the person who sent me that text makes me feel a little better as well because there is one less person that I will have to be worrying about."

"Wait, they arrested someone for the text?" I asked.

"Oh yeah, I forgot to tell you. When Dad got the call about me having to be down there he was also informed that the person who sent that text message was arrested. Apparently he was a friend of Renee and Phil. I'm not sure what all is going to happen to him but knowing that they caught the person makes me feel a little bit better." Bella tells me.

"Wow, so obviously quite a bit happened yesterday after we saw one another. I can't tell you how sorry I am about the whole phone thing."

Bella leans back and smiles up at me. "It's okay. I'm just glad that you are okay."

With that I pull her back to me for what proves to be another heavy make out session. Luckily by the time Charlie gets home we have cooled down and are in the kitchen making dinner. Actually I should say that I am talking to Bella while she is cooking since she doesn't like people interfering when she is cooking.

Charlie invites me to dinner but I have to decline because I know that my parents are expecting me home for dinner. I give Bella a quick kiss and head out. I'm surprised when Charlie tells me that he will walk me out to my car.

Once we are outside Charlie puts his hand on my shoulder to stop me. "Edward, I just want to thank you for always being her for Bella. I'm not sure if your father told you or not but Bella is going to have to return to Arizona to testify."

"Yeah he told me," I replied quietly.

Charlie nodded. "Anyway, I know that things are likely going to get tough for Bella and she might try to push us away. Son, I'm hoping that you will be there for her even if she tries to push you away."

"Charlie, I promise that no matter what I will be there for Bella. I know that as it gets closer that things might get hard, but I think we all underestimate the amount of strength that Bella has." I tell him honestly.

"You're right. Anyway, I should let you get home and get back inside and eat. I will see you soon." Charlie told me as he clapped a hand on my shoulder.

I thought about what Charlie said on my way home. The idea of talking to him and my parents to see if maybe I can go with them when they head down in a couple of weeks runs through my head. By the time I get home it's decided. I will talk to them after dinner.

**AN**

**I hope you enjoyed the chapter. It is a little shorter but I wanted to give everyone a glimpse into the reason why Edward didn't respond to Bella. Also, since I wanted to get it out I want to apologize for any mistakes.**

**I hope that everyone had a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year!**


	49. Chapter 49

**DISCLAIMER: Same disclaimer. I don't own anything, just the way I choose to use the characters. **

**Chapter 49 – Prepare Yourself**

**BPOV**

I sat in the waiting room anxiously waiting for my appointment with Riley. So much has been going on these last few weeks that I just feel on edge all the time. I know my knee is bouncing but I can't seem to stop it. I look down at the book in my lap but it's no use. Despite my best efforts I can't seem to concentrate right now.

I shift in my seat once again and pull my lip balm out of my bag. After slathering it on my abused lips I place it back into my bag. Right as I go to put my bag back on the ground the receptionist gets up.

"Bella," she calls.

I get up and make my way over to her. I can't seem to stop biting my lip. I don't know why I'm so nervous to talk to Riley today other than I'm just anxious in general. I follow her back to Riley's office. Once we get there she tells me to go into the office and that Riley will be back in a minute.

I follow her instructions and make my way inside Riley's office. I take my normal seat and start to pull at the sleeves of my jacket as I wait for Riley to come back in the office. I find myself staring out the window until I hear the door open. I look up and give Riley a small smile as he comes in.

"How are you doing today Bella?"

"I'm okay," I tell him.

Riley cocks his head at me and puts his pen and notebook down before leaning forward. "We will get back to whether or not you are okay in a little bit. First tell me how your date went last weekend. You were going to go out with your friends and tell them what is going on. Did you do that?"

I couldn't help but smile as I thought about our group date from Saturday. We all decided that we needed to get out after everything that had been going on at school. Despite Alice's objections, the plan ended up being going bowling and then going out for pizza.

"_Do we really have to go bowling?" Alice whined. _

"_Yes Alice. It is an activity that we can all do together." Edward replied. _

"_Why can't we all go to the mall instead?"_

_I couldn't' help but laugh at not only Alice's whiney voice, but also the look of horror that passed over Emmett's at the thought of being stuck shopping with Alice because honestly I felt the same as Emmett. _

_We all decided to meet up at the bowling alley. Edward helped me into the car and while we were driving he grabbed hold of my hand. _

"_You have been quiet today. Is everything okay?" Edward asked. _

"_I guess I'm just worried about what the others are going to say when I tell them everything that is going on. I mean I know that they all probably have a pretty good idea, but I don't know. The thought of them looking at me different kind of scares me." I told him honestly. _

"_Baby, there is nothing you can say that will make any of them see you any different. They all love you just like I do. Well actually not the same way I do but they do love you." Edward said as he pulled my hand to his mouth and kissed the back of it. _

_I couldn't help but giggle at what he said. I love Emmett and Jasper like brothers and the thought of seeing them in any other light was just so wrong. Edward looked over at me with a smirk on his face and I could tell that he had accomplished the goal he set out with. _

_Since we had arrived at the bowling alley I leaned over and pulled Edward in for a kiss. "You always know just what to say to make me feel better."_

"_Glad I was able to help. Should we go inside and give the rest of them a run for their money." _

"_Lets go. I'm sure they all believe that since I suck at most sports that I suck at this as well. I can't wait to see the look on their faces," I giggled. _

_Edward and I walked inside hand in hand. Emmett, being Emmett, decided to try and embarrass me. "See you finally unlocked lips long enough to join us." _

_While I couldn't control the blush that crept up my face, I also couldn't help the laugh that escaped when I saw Rose hit him up alongside the head. _

_As Emmett tried to get himself out of the doghouse with Rose, Edward and I went and got our shoes and made our way down to the lane. _

_Before long the rest of the gang had followed us down onto the lanes. Emmett, claiming to take pity on me, stated that we should bowl in teams with our significant other. Edward and I just looked at one another because we knew Emmett thought Edward was at a disadvantage having me on his team. _

_It was about halfway through the game that Emmett started to huff. "I see that one of the teams has been a little less than forthcoming about their skill." _

_I just shrugged my shoulders at him. "I can't help that you took it upon yourself to just assume that I would suck at this. " I stated in feigned anger. _

"_I didn't mean it like that Bells." Emmett said contritely. _

_Edward couldn't control his laughter. "Emmett, she knew that assumptions would be made about her skills. That is part of the reason we so readily agreed to this arrangement. We wanted to see the look on your faces when you realized that you had been outsmarted." _

_Soon everyone was laughing. After the first game we bowled another before we decided to hit the pizza parlor. This was where I was going to tell them about my upcoming trip to Arizona and everything that has been japanning. I couldn't help the nerves that overtook me as we made our way to the pizza parlor. _

_After we had finished eating I told everyone exactly what is going on. It turned out that my fears were unfounded and they all offered their support. In fact Alice and Rose were coming with Esme and me this weekend to get a new outfit for the trip. _

Riley brings me out of my memory. "I take it from the look on your face that telling your friends was easier that you thought it was going to be.

I thought about what he was saying before I answered. "I wouldn't necessarily say that it was easier, at least in the beginning, but once I realized that they weren't judging me then yeah I guess it was easier."

"Do you feel better now that they know everything?"

"I do because now they know that if I get quiet or reflective that it isn't anything they said or did. I think that getting it all out is also preparing me somewhat for the questions that I know I'm going to have to face when it get down there." I tell him honestly.

"Yet you are still having trouble sleeping?"

I can't help but fidget in my seat. Riley knows me better than just about everyone with the exception of Edward so his question doesn't really surprise me. I take a deep breath before I lean back in my seat.

"Fine, I'm okay considering I can't sleep and when I do I have nightmares about what is going to happen in Arizona next week. I hate that I let Renee and Phil affect me this way and I hate that the closer the trip gets the worse my anxiety is getting. I hate that look on my dad's face when he thinks I don't notice. I hate feeling like I'm causing him more problems. I hate that all the progress I thought I had been making seems to be fading away the closer we get to this trip," I let out as the tears started to pour from my eyes.

Riley picked up the box of tissues and handed it to me. I grabbed one and gave him a small smile to show him my appreciation. After I wiped the tears from my face Riley sat back again and I prepared myself for what he was going to say.

"Bella, it is completely understandable that you are nervous about your trip. So much happened to you in Arizona that your mind is associating that place with the pain you suffered while you were there. Let me ask you something. In your nightmares what happens?"

"They usually begin with me entering the courtroom and having to look at Renee and Phil. I'm on the stand answering the judge's questions when suddenly I am once again being attacked. I look for help but everyone seems to have disappeared. If they are still there they are watching me. I call out for help but none comes." I tell him quietly.

"Given your mention of your dad's facial expressions I would guess that you haven't discussed this with your dad."

I shook my head. "I know that he loves me but I'm afraid that one of these days having to deal with all of this is going to be too much and he is going to regret having me come live with him. I hate feeling this way because I thought I was getting past it."

"Have you discussed your feelings with anyone? Edward?"

I simply shake my head. "I love Edward, and I know he loves me as well, but I hate making him see how damaged I am. The only time I feel safe and whole lately is when I'm with him. I don't know how I'm going to handle being away from him when we go to Arizona next week."

Riley sat back and seemed to be pondering something. I could tell he was going to change the subject when he readjusted in his seat. He seemed to know when to take the discussion in a different direction.

"Let's talk about Edward for a few minutes. How are things going with you two?"

"They are going pretty good. We have been getting closer and while I still don't tell him everything I have been opening up to him and even my friends more recently now that they know about the upcoming trial."

"Have you thought about what you are going to do when you are in Arizona?"

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Well, you have indicated your hesitance to talk about things with your dad and while you keep things from Edward you do seem to open up to him more than anyone else. Have you figured out what you are going to do when you are there and he is here?"

I shook my head because honestly that was something that I was trying not to think about. I let out a sigh before I spoke. "I know that I can't ignore it, but the thought of having to face Renee and Phil again, let alone without my friends and family there with me is overwhelming." I shrugged.

"I can understand that feeling Bella. This is why you need to open up to your dad. He is going to be with you and it will likely make him feel better if he knows exactly what you are feeling. Please consider what I'm telling you."

"I will. I promise." I tell Riley.

"Well, it seems like our time is up. We have one more appointment before you leave next week. I would like you to consider talking to your dad before that appointment or if you would rather have him come with you and you can discuss it with him then."

I nodded because I knew Riley was right. "I will think about it."

"Good, then I will see you next week. Remember to enjoy your time with your friends. Don't put too much emphasis on what is going to happen in Arizona."

"Okay, thanks again Riley," I tell him as I get up and make my way out of his office.

When I get to the lobby I find Esme out there waiting for me. She must see the confusion on my face because she walks over and pulls me into a hug.

"Your dad got called into the office and asked if I minded giving you a ride. He didn't want to interrupt your session to tell you."

I smiled up at her. "Okay. I hope this isn't too much trouble for you."

"Of course it isn't. Besides it isn't very often that I can get you to myself anymore. How would you like to grab a cup of coffee before we head home." Esme asked me.

"I would really like that."

Since it was a relatively decent day outside we decided to walk the two blocks to the coffee shop. When we got inside we both ordered our drinks and I stopped Esme as she went to pull her wallet out.

"Please let me get this for you. You have done so much for me that it's the least I can do."

Esme looked like she was going to argue before she just shook her head and thanked me. Once we received our drinks we took them to a little table in the corner.

"So do you have any idea what you are looking for when we go shopping this weekend?" Esme asked.

"Not really. I need something nice to wear to court, but that is really all I need." I said with a shrug.

"Well we will find you the perfect outfit. Maybe we can stop and get our nails done as well."

I bit my lip because while getting my nails done sounds heavenly, I don't know about spending the money on it. Not wanting to start anything I simply say, "Maybe."

We sit there quietly before Esme speaks again. "So I hear that you and Edward showed the rest of them at bowling the other night."

I couldn't help but laugh. "Yeah. They were all feeling sorry for Edward as we started because he was stuck with me as a partner, but they were the ones who were surprised when they learned that I can actually bowl."

"I would have loved to see Emmett's face. Alice tells me that it was priceless."

"It pretty much was." I reply with a smile.

We chatted about books we have read and Esme's design business while we finished our coffee. Just as we were getting ready to leave my phone vibrated with a text.

I looked down and smiled when I saw it was from Edward.

_I hear you are having coffee with my mom. I'm jealous that she is getting to spend more time with you than me. _

I couldn't' control the giggle as it escaped me. Esme looked over at me and I showed her the text.

"Well he needs to learn to share," she said with a smile.

I decided to share that with Edward and sent him back a text.

**Your mom says you need to learn to share. Besides I will see you soon and then we can spend some time together.**

I put my phone back in my pocket as Esme and I made our way to her car. Apparently Dad had asked Esme if he could pick me up at their house when he got done. I wasn't going to complain because besides getting to spend time with Esme, which meant I also get to see Edward.

The ride back tot the Cullen house was filled with idle chitchat. When we got there I made my way to Edward's room while Esme headed to the kitchen. Unfortunately my trip to Edward's room was postponed when Alice caught me.

"Bella, I'm so glad you are finally here. I wanted to talk to you about our shopping trip this weekend."

I forced myself not to let Alice see the exasperation I was feeling. I am really not a shopper on a good day and seeing how excited Alice is for this shopping trip fills me with a further sense of dread.

"What do we need to talk about?" I ask warily.

"Well, we need to make a plan for everything that you are going to need silly."

"Alice, the only thing I need is something to wear to court. Other than that I plan on taking stuff that I already have. I really think that I'm going to be nervous enough without worrying about how I look. I would rather be comfortable in clothes that I have had for a while." I try to explain.

"You may think that now, but Bella a good outfit can really boost your confidence. You really need to open yourself up and expand your clothing horizons."

I took a deep breath. I had to keep telling myself that Alice is just being Alice and she doesn't realize how condescending she can sound. Part of me knows that she is just trying to help so losing my temper at her will do nothing but make her feel bad which in turn will make me feel bad.

After I have sufficiently calmed myself I am able to speak. "Alice, I really just want to concentrate on finding something to wear to court. If I happen to find something else while we are shopping I will consider it, but I don't want to obsess about it."

Alice looks like she is going to argue so instead I decide to change the subject. "So have you studied for our literature exam yet?"

"Ugh, I hate that class. The reading is so boring." Alice grumbles.

I can't help but snicker because I have successfully gotten her off the subject of shopping. "I know the story can seem somewhat boring Alice but you need to look into the meaning behind the book. If you need help with it or studying for the exam let me know."

"Okay. Honestly I pray that the next book we read is a little more up to date."

I shake my head at her because if she paid any attention she would know that we were given the reading list at the beginning of the semester so she could easily check into the next book.

We chatted about the test for a little bit until Alice's phone rang. I excused myself and once again started toward Edward's room. I knocked on the doorframe before I started to enter his room. I looked around and didn't see him; however right in the middle of his bed was a suitcase.

"You finally escaped Alice's clutches," Edward said as he put his arms around me from behind.

I turned so that I was facing him. "Yes, I was saved by a call from Jasper."

"I know, I told him to call because she was holding my girlfriend hostage."

I laughed because it was brilliant. "Well thank you for that," I said as I pulled him down for a kiss.

"You are most welcome."

After a few more kisses I pulled away and smiled up at him. "So Edward are you going somewhere? What's up with the suitcase?"


	50. Chapter 50

**DISCLAIMER: Same disclaimer. I don't own anything, just the way I choose to use the characters. **

**Chapter 50 – Preparing for Arizona**

**BPOV**

I raised my eyebrow as I waited for Edward to answer me. I soon realized that that was biting my lip when Edward walked over and pulled it from between my teeth.

"Well, as a matter of fact I am going somewhere."

I stood there waiting for him to expand on the statement but all he did was smile at me. I couldn't help it, but suddenly all the stress I had been holding in exploded and I yelled at him.

"I know I don't deserve to know, but just tell me if it is none of my business." I said as the tears started to escape.

Suddenly his face changed and he cupped my cheeks in his hands. "Don't cry. I was just messing with you baby. I'm sorry I shouldn't have messed with you."

I just shook my head because it isn't his fault that my emotions are all over the place. "No, I'm the one who is sorry. I shouldn't have yelled at you." I tell him as I try to pull away.

Edward just pulls me to him and guides me to his bed. "Bella, I can't imagine the stress that you are under as you get ready to testify against your mom. You know it's okay to let it out baby. I'm here for you."

I sniffed and looked up at him through my watery eyes. "I have no idea what I ever did to deserve you in my life. I guess I'm just all over the place right now. So you said you were going somewhere." I gave him a small smile to let him know my breakdown was over.

Edward's smile returned as he looked at me. "Actually, after school I got home and mom told me that she had put a bag in here for me and that I needed to pack."

I watched him and waited for him to continue. One thing was obvious, wherever he is going he is happy about.

"Anyway, she sat me down and explained that she had received a phone call from you dad. Apparently our parents discussed your upcoming trip to Arizona and they all decided that you might benefit from some additional support while you are down there. I guess your dad has to attend some meetings and they didn't want you to have to be left alone so the suggestion was made that I go with you." Edward finished with a smile.

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. "Are you serious?"

Edward nodded. "Dead serious. I don't know all that was said between our parents because not too long after we started to talk Mom got a call from your dad asking if she could pick you up from your therapy appointment. I offered to go get you but mom stated that she wanted some girl time with you."

My face broke out in a huge smile. I had been dreading this trip, and honestly I still am, but I know that between my dad and Edward nothing bad can happen to me. Suddenly the tears that had just quit falling had returned.

Edward wiped the tears as they fell and gave me a concerned look. I shook my head to try and appease his fears. "I promise they aren't bad tears. I'm just overwhelmed."

"It's okay baby. I promise that the three of us will get you through this." Edward stated as he leaned in and kissed my forehead. We sat there wrapped up in one another's arms for another ten minutes or so before I pulled away.

"Well, we should work on getting you packed. We don't want to take the chance of our parents changing their minds." I stated, only half joking.

Edward got up and walked over to his closet. He started to pull out clothes and throw them into the bag. I couldn't help but laugh.

"Is that really how you pack?"

He smirked and shrugged, "Yeah, what's wrong with it?"

"Are you even paying attention to what you are throwing in the bag?"

"What do you think you could do better?"

I shook my head. I got up and walked over to the bag and started to pull the clothes he had thrown in back out. "If you leave them like this you won't be able to get much in there and everything will be wrinkled before we even leave."

I refolded the items that could be packed right away and put them back in the bag. I took the clothes he had for court and told him that they would need to be put in last in order to keep them from wrinkling too much. By the time I was done everything that could be packed early was packed.

Once we were finished with his bag, Edward grabbed my hand and we made our way back downstairs. We found Esme in the kitchen working on dinner.

"Is there anything we can help with?" I asked her.

"You don't have to, but if you want you can set the table." Esme replied with a smile.

Edward and I worked together and had the table set in no time. Esme informed us that my dad would be here to eat with us so we made sure to set him a place as well. Once we were finished with that we sat on the couch and turned the television on. We were discussing the upcoming standardized tests when Alice joined us in the room.

"Can you believe that we have to take those stupid tests this year? Isn't it enough that we need to take the SATs in the spring, but they expect us to take state tests as well."

Edward laughed at his sister. "You just don't like the need to sit quietly all day long."

I could completely see that as a problem for Alice. I tried to hide my smile. "Just think of it as practice for the SATs this spring Alice."

Alice huffed but didn't say anything else because just then Carlisle and Charlie walked into the room. "Dinner is ready," Esme called from the other room and we all made our way to the dining room.

Edward sat next to me and my dad sat across from us. "Sorry I had to leave your appointment Bella," he stated before he started to eat.

"Don't worry about it. Esme and I went for coffee before we came back here," I told him with a smile.

Dinner conversation revolved around the investigation that continued into Lauren and Jessica's actions. I found myself tuning out because I didn't want to think about those two right now. I was having a hard enough time with next weeks trip.

I must have been too quiet for Edward's taste because before long he put his hand on my knee and gave it a squeeze. I looked up at him and smiled.

After dinner the adults made their way to the library while the rest of us found ourselves in the living room working on homework. I was helping Alice get ready for our upcoming literature test and Edward was working on a history paper. We were so lost in our studies that we hadn't realized how much time had passed until Charlie stated it was time to go.

I gave Edward a kiss before we left and he told me he would see me in the morning. Once we were on our way home I found myself reveling in the quiet of the car and finding the courage to talk to Dad about my feelings surrounding the upcoming trip.

When we got home I made myself a cup of tea and took a seat in the living room with my dad. I find myself trying to gather the courage to speak but before I have a chance to say anything Dad does.

"Bells, I'm worried about you. It's obvious that you aren't sleeping well. If it isn't the nightmares waking you up I have a feeling that you are just avoiding sleep altogether in an effort to avoid the dreams. I really wish you would talk to me."

I shake my head because little does he know that is exactly what I had been planning on doing. "Funny you should bring that up Dad. Actually I was talking to Riley about this today and he suggested that I talk to you." I take a deep breath before I continue. "You're right, I haven't been sleeping well."

"You know if you talk about them it might help." Dad pleaded with me.

"I know, I guess I have been afraid that I'm causing you too much trouble already and I don't want to compound that."

"Why would you think that?"

"Dad, I hate to tell you but your emotions tend to show on your face. I can see how much all of this is affecting you and it kills me to see that look of anguish on your face every day."

"Oh Bella, it isn't your fault. I've just been concentrating on making sure that all the bases are covered. I want to make sure that there is nothing that can go wrong, not only in Arizona but also with the cases here as well. I hate how much you have had to go through, but please know that there is nothing that could ever make me love you any less or that would make it so you can't come to me."

Dad then got up and came over to sit next to me. "I will always be here for you. You mean the world to me and are the best thing that I have ever done," he said before he pulled me into a hug.

We sat there quietly for a few minutes. When I had finished my tea I kissed Dad goodnight and made my way back upstairs. I texted Edward after I got ready for bed and told him that I loved him.

For the first time all week I slept halfway decently. I woke up Friday morning looking forward to seeing Edward and my friends. I was able to keep up the positive attitude the entire day, despite Alice's continued discussions of everything she thinks I need to get when we go shopping.

Friday night Edward came over before he had a night out with the guys. Since we were leaving early in the morning for our shopping excursion I told him to go out and have fun. I ended up spending some time with Dad and we discussed what I should expect in Arizona before the discussion turned to the upcoming testing at school.

"Bells, have you given much thought to where you want to go to school next year," Dad asked me.

I shrugged because the truth was that I hadn't. Up until recently I never thought I would have a place to stay, let alone a way to pay for college so I had never given myself the freedom to want to go to school.

"I don't know. Maybe I will just check out the community college," I told him.

He furrowed his brow at my answer. "Is that what you truly want. If it is I will support that decision. Bella I want you to go to school where you want to go."

I thought about it for a minute before I answered him. "I honestly never thought that college was an option for me so I never put any thought into where I would want to go. I guess the first thing I should do is look into what I might want to do and then maybe look into what scholarships are offered and if there are any scholarships still available. I promise I will give it some thought."

"Good. How about we look into checking some schools out when we get back from Arizona."

"Okay. I like that idea," I tell him truthfully.

I finished the dishes and then told Dad goodnight and made my way upstairs. The rest of the night I thought about what I would do if I did anything I wanted to. I decided that I should ask Edward what he was going to do and maybe I would be able to come up with a better idea.

The next morning my alarm went off way too early. I threw on a hoodie over my skinny jeans and fitted tee. I giggled to myself because Alice would just assume that I wore the hoodie to annoy her, when really it was just for warmth. I took my ballet flats downstairs with me and grabbed a cup of coffee. Dad had already left for work but I found a note from him on the table.

_Bells, _

_I know you don't like spending money on yourself, but I have given Esme money for your shopping trip today. Don't limit yourself to just what you believe you need. Buy yourself something fun. I expect to gasp at the amount you buy. _

_Most of all have fun today. _

_Love, _

_Dad_

I couldn't help but smile at the note. One that is for certain, Dad knows me more than I have given him credit for. I decide to not fight him and go into the shopping trip with a positive attitude. Before long I see Esme pull up so I grab my purse and make my way out to the car.

"Morning," I say as I get in the back seat.

"Morning Bella," Esme replies as Alice narrows her eyes at me, and Rose giggles.

I just ignore Alice's evil looks as we make our way out of town. Esme starts talking to her and the stare is taken off of me. I smile because I know that Esme is purposely averting Alice's attention. I just relax and listen to the conversation around me throughout the drive. When a question is directed at me I answer, but otherwise I am just content to listen.

My mind wanders and I think about the conversation I had with Dad last night. I realize that I have never asked Edward what his plans are after school. I decide that I need to have that conversation with him so that I'm prepared if he plans on moving across the country.

The thought of Edward moving so far away breaks my heart so I quickly divert my thinking back to the shopping trip ahead of me. I try to think of everything that I need to get without obsessing about the money it is going to cost. I'm so lost in my thoughts I don't realize we have reached our destination until Rose touches my hand.

I smile at her before I throw myself out of the car. I can't help but groan as Alice grabs my hand and starts dragging me into the building. Fortunately Esme makes the decision that we are going to stop for coffee before shopping. Alice tries to argue but Esme stops her by telling her it will give us an opportunity to map out a shopping strategy.

We grab a table once we all have our drinks. I'm taking a sip of mine when Rose speaks.

"So is there something specific that you want while we are here? Is it just stuff for court or are you looking for other items as well?"

"Originally, I was just going to get something to wear to court but my dad wants me to get some other things as well so I'm not sure what all I'm looking for." I tell them with a shrug.

I can see Alice almost bouncing in her seat next to me. Esme throws me a wink and I know that she is on my side and will try to keep her daughter under control.

Once we finish with our coffee we decide to begin with the outfit for court first to get that out of the way. We make our way into Macy's and I try to hide my cringe when I see some of the price tags.

I'm surprised when Alice tries to get me into trouser pants. I shake my head at her. "Alice, I will never wear those again."

"But Bella, you will look so good in them. Don't you want to look good?"

"Of course I do, but I am not going to waste money on something that I can never see myself wearing again." I said as I turned back to looking at the blouses.

I found a cream colored silk blouse that was dressy enough for court, but that I could see myself wearing out on a date with a nice pair of skinny jeans. I looked at the price tag and immediately started to put the blouse back.

I continued looking until I found a nice sweater I could see myself wearing and a cute skirt. I excused myself and took my items to the fitting room.

I tried on the sweater and while it was okay, I just didn't love it as much as the blouse I put back. However, I couldn't stop myself from looking at the price tag and decided to go with the sweater and the skirt. I grabbed the items and exited the fitting room to run into Esme.

"You scared me," I said as I clutched my chest.

"Did you find something you like?" Esme asked.

I nodded and looked down at the items in my hands.

"Why don't you try this on with that skirt?" Esme asked me as she held up the blouse that I had been looking at.

I opened my mouth to argue with her but she raised her eyebrow at me, which made me cringe back a bit. "Bella, I saw you looking at this. I happen to think you have impeccable taste and it would look beautiful with that skirt. Why didn't you try it on?"

"It's too expensive."

"Sweetie, your dad wants you to get what will make you more comfortable while you are in court. He doesn't care about the money. Why don't you just try it on and we will go from there."

"Okay," I say as I make my way back into the fitting room. When I get the blouse on with the skirt I am in love with the outfit, but the price is still nagging at me. I go out to show Esme the outfit only to find all three of them waiting for me.

"Bella, that outfit is perfect. You have to get it," Alice utters excitedly.

"Alice is right. You look beautiful in that outfit," Esme beams.

I can't help but smile at their praise. I leave to change back into my other clothes when Rose shoves some things at me.

"Why don't you try these things on?"

I nod and take the items back into the dressing room with me. Thankfully it seems that Rose knows my style because the jeans and tops she gave me to try on not only were things that I would wear but they also weren't outrageously priced.

By the time we are done with Macy's I have several new outfits, including some fancy underwear. We head to DSW to look for some shoes before we stop for lunch.

Alice seems to have calmed down and we all end up getting new shoes. IN addition to the flats I fell in love with I ended up getting a pair of black boots that will look nice with the skirt and shirt I got for court.

When we leave DSW I can't stop my stomach from growling. Esme hears it and determines that it is time to stop for food. Instead of hitting the food court we decide on a family owned pizzeria that is next to the mall.

Lunch was a blast and we talked about upcoming tests and the girls asked me if I was nervous about my trip. I found it easier to talk to them now that I have expressed my worries to Riley. I told them how happy I am to not only having my dad coming with me but also having Edward with me as well. I thanked Esme for allowing him to come with us. Soon the conversation turned to our plans for the afternoon.

Apparently my dad had talked to Esme and told her that I needed some pampering. Appointments had been booked for manicures, pedicures, facials, and I was getting my hair done.

Alice tried to talk me into getting my hair colored but I put my foot down on that plan. I acquiesced to the haircut but I didn't want to color my hair. I ended up getting long layers put in and the hairstylist gave me some tips on some ways that I could curl the ends.

All too soon the day was over and we were on our way home. I texted Edward to tell him that I missed him and we made plans to get together tomorrow. Apparently all the boys were having a gaming marathon. He invited me over but I decided to let him have his time with his friends since we would have time together while we are in Arizona.

When Esme dropped me off I hugged her and once again thanked her for everything. I made my way inside where I found Dad sitting watching the game. I smiled at him and showed him all the items I had bought. I thanked him for paying for the clothes and the spa treatments before I headed off to bed.

I snuggled in my bed with a book and realized that everyone had managed to keep me from worrying about what is going to happen next week. I went to sleep realizing I have the best people in my life.

**A/N**

**I apologize for the delay. RL is not slowing down so until further notice the updates are going to be closer to every two weeks as they have been. However, if I am able to get the chapter done ahead of time I will post it early. **

**Next chapter will be in Arizona. **


	51. Chapter 51

**DISCLAIMER: Same disclaimer. I don't own anything, just the way I choose to use the characters. **

**Chapter 51 – Ready for Court?**

**BPOV**

The last several days have gone by way to quickly for my liking. Now I find myself sitting on the plane that will take us to Arizona just trying to keep myself from worrying about what is going to happen once we get there. However, just knowing that both Dad and Edward are with me makes me feel safe. I know that neither of them will willingly let harm come to me.

I look over and can't help but smile when I see Dad and Edward deep in conversation about hockey or some sport. I can honestly say that I have no idea as I am not really paying attention and could care less about the sport as it is nice to see the two of them getting along so well.

I turn back and gaze out at the clouds through the window. I pull my iPod out and put on a classical playlist Edward added. I soon become lost in my thoughts and remember what Riley had told me during our session yesterday.

"_How are you feeling about the trip?" Riley asked. _

_I shrugged. "I'm scared, nervous. Although I do feel a little better now that I know Edward is coming with and after I talked to my dad." _

"_So you decided to talk to your dad about how you were feeling. How did that go?"_

"_It actually went really well. I'm starting to see that I really need to trust him more. He isn't like Renee and he really does love me. I'm finally accepting that he isn't going to decide that I'm causing him too many problems and basically tell me to get out of his life."_

"_I'm really glad that you took my advice. I'm sure that your dad was happy that you were talking to him about your concerns rather than keeping everything bottled up inside."_

_I nodded at him. "He was. It's just hard. I've been told for so long that nobody wants me around and I still have difficulty believing that not everything that Renee told me was true but I continue to work on it daily."_

'_Good. All you can do is continue to work on it. Remember when you find yourself questioning you dad's love, or anyone in your life for that matter, to remind yourself that what your mom has told you is not the truth. You matter to those people in your life. You can't let those other people control you."_

_I nodded because I really didn't know what to say. While I knew what Riley was saying was right, it isn't always easy to remember. _

I was brought out of my memories when Edward placed his hand on my thigh. I couldn't control the blush that crept up on my face as I thought of where that hand had been just last night.

I looked over at Edward and although he was still talking to my dad I could tell by the smirk on his face that he knew exactly what he was doing. I reached down and placed his hand a little lower on my leg as I intertwined our fingers.

I then let my mind wander back to our night together after Edward picked me up from my appointment with Riley.

_Edward had driven me home after we decided to just order pizza for dinner. After all there was no reason to cook since we would be leaving town. When we got there I found a note from Dad stating that he would be working late. _

_It had been decided that Edward would stay over on our couch since we would need to leave extremely early for the airport. After dinner we made our way to the living room and put in a movie. However, before long the movie was completely forgotten as I pulled Edward into a kiss. When I couldn't put off the need to breathe any longer I moved down and started to nibble on his jaw. _

_The next thing I know I'm on my back and Edward is over me. I can see the desire in his eyes. I grab at his shirt and before long he gets the hint and his shirt is on the floor beside the couch. My shirt soon follows. _

"_So very beautiful," Edward says quietly as he runs his hands down my side. He starts to kiss down my neck and shoulders, taking my bra straps with him. As his mouth comes into contact with my still covered nipples I can't help but arch my back toward him. _

"_May I?" Edward asks. _

_I'm so breathless all I can do is nod and the next thing I know my bra has joined the growing pile of clothes on the floor. Edward takes my right nipple in his mouth as he palms my left breast. _

_After a few minutes Edward changes and starts to give equal attention to my left breast. I can't help myself as I arch into his warm mouth. Edward's hands starts to venture south and he looks up as he meets my jeans. _

_I nod and he unbuttons my jeans and pulls them off. Although I'm lying in front of him in only my underwear I'm in no way embarrassed. Edward sits back and his eyes rake over my body. _

_I sit up because for one he is now way too far away from me, and for two he has too many clothes on. I reach forward and unbutton Edward's jeans. I look up at him through my eyelashes and see his eyes hungrily taking in everything that I'm doing. _

_I slowly lower his zipper and push his jeans and boxers down. Once his cock is released I take hold of it and give it a stroke. I watch him as I stroke his cock and see his eyes roll back. _

_I smirk as I see what I'm doing to him and without giving it a second thought I take him into my mouth. I slowly start to release him from my mouth as I gently rake my bottom teeth along the bottom of his dick. When I reach the head I swirl my tongue around him eliciting a moan/growl combination from him. _

_I can't help the smirk that graces my face as I think about what I'm doing to him. I take him back into my mouth and I hollow out my cheeks and swirl my tongue around his ever hardening dick. _

_I keep up the slow pace that I can see is driving Edward crazy. Before long he has his hand on the back of my head guiding my movements. I can feel that Edward is getting close so I reach down and gently start to massage his balls. _

"_Bella, I'm going to cum," Edward tries to warn me, which only causes me to speed up my actions. _

_Edward tries to pull away, but I reach around and hold him to me. Soon he is cumming and I take everything he has to give until I have sucked him dry. _

_After he is finished I release his cock with an audible pop. I look up at him and see a look of pure love on his face. _

"_Wow." _

_I giggle because it seems as I have rendered my boyfriend speechless. The next thing I know I am once again horizontal and Edward is dragging my underwear down my legs. Before I have a chance to protest Edward takes my clit in his mouth. I can't help but let out a moan at the sensation. _

"_So wet. Would you like me to make you cum?" _

_I can't speak so I nod. I watch Edward as he is moving between my legs. He looks up at me right before he takes one long lick along my slit. The sensations he is creating have me arching into his mouth. I can feel the smile on his face as he takes one of his hands and opens my lower lips before plunging his tongue inside me. _

"_Oh God," I moan out. Between the feeling of his tongue inside me and the vision of him between my legs I can't seem to speak or think anything intelligible. _

_Edward makes one more lick up my slit before he gently bites down on my clit. He alternates between gentle bites and sucking on my clit as he plunges a finger inside of me, curling it inside. _

_He plunges his finger in and out a few times before he adds a second finger to the mix. He is hitting the right spot every time and doesn't lose stride as he continues to suck on my clit. Before long I know I'm about to reach orgasm but I don't want this to end so I try to hold off. _

"_Let go baby. Let me take care of you." Edward implores. _

_At his words I can't hold back any longer. I scream out in ecstasy. _

_Edward continues to pump his fingers in and out of my pussy as I come down from my high. When I have completely come down I can't seem to move. _

_Edward moves back up my body, paying attention to my breasts before placing gentle kisses on my lips. _

"_Wow. That was amazing." I tell him._

"_So are you." Edward replied. _

_We lay there wrapped in one another's embrace for a little while before Edward moved to get up. _

_I whined as his weight left me and he chuckled. "As much as I don't want to move I do value my life and you dad should be coming home in about half an hour." _

_The minute those words left his mouth I was quickly gathering my clothes and trying to make sure there was no evidence of our activities. _

I'm brought out of my memories when Edward lifts my hand and kisses it. I look over at him and he is smiling at me.

"What are you so deep in thought about?" Edward asks.

I blush and chance a quick glance over at Dad only to see that he is asleep. "Just remembering how good you made me feel last night," I told him as I leaned in and gave him a chaste kiss.

Edward let out a low groan. "I can't wait until we can do it again," he whispered in my ear.

I smiled and leaned my head on his shoulder. He grabbed one of my ear buds and we sat there listening to music.

I must have fallen asleep because the next thing I know Edward is whispering in my ear to wake up. "Time to wake up sleepy head."

"I don't want to. I'm comfortable here," I mumble and I hear Edward and Dad chuckle.

Suddenly I remember that we are on the plane and I bolt upright. Both of them are still laughing at me. "We are just getting ready to land," Dad tells me.

I nod and wipe the sleep out of my eye. I put my iPod away and get everything ready so all I have to do is grab my stuff when it's time to depart the plane.

Once we are off the plane my nerves return. I know that we are going to the hotel before we have to meet with the attorney so at least we will have a little break before all the questioning begins.

We make our way to the rental car and I smile when I see that Dad got us a convertible. I look over at him with a raised eyebrow and he just shrugs at me. "I figured we might as well make the best use of the sunshine we can."

I let go of Edward's hand and give him a hug. "You didn't have to do that but thank you."

"Bella I know this trip is difficult for you so I figured that we might as well find ways to make it a little less painful."

Edward tried to get me to take the front seat but I assured him that I was perfectly happy with the backseat. Besides being that I'm the shortest, it just makes more sense for me to be in the back.

Dad takes off and I lean back just enjoying the sunshine. I let all thoughts leave my head as I enjoy the warmth from the sun. The drive to the hotel is too short and the next thing I realize we are pulling up in front of the hotel. I do a double take when I realize that we are staying at the Sheraton.

"Dad, what are we doing here?" I ask, because I know that this hotel is expensive.

"Well, Edward's parents and I figured that we could all make this trip a little easier if we made it more like a vacation." Dad said with a shrug.

I threw my arms around him. "Thanks Daddy."

Dad hugged me back and then pulled away. "Shall we get ourselves checked in?" He asked.

Both Edward and I nodded at him. I grabbed Edward's hand as we made our way into the hotel.

We stayed back while Dad got us checked in Once he was done we all made our way to the elevator. We rode the elevator in silence since there were others on there with us. Once we got to our floor Dad led the way to our room.

I couldn't believe how big the room was when we got inside. I looked at my dad. "Dad, this is way too much."

"No sweetie, with everything that you have gone through and with what you will be going through this week, you deserve to be comfortable."

I couldn't help the tear that escaped my eye. "Thanks dad. Not just for this room, but for everything."

Dad gave me a brief hug before he pulled away. "Now I got a suite as you can see. There are two bedrooms. Edward and I will stay in one and Bella you will be in the other one." Dad said as he gave us a knowing look.

I fought the blush that wanted to creep up my face. "Okay. Well I'm just going to take my stuff into my room then." I said and walked toward the room he indicated I would be staying in.

When I got into the room I put my bag on the bed and looked around the room. I walked over to the window and looked out at the city I used to call home. As I stood there I realized that despite the warmth and sunshine there is nothing that I miss about this place. No matter how cold and dreary Forks may be, I have experienced more love and friendship there than I ever did in all the years I lived here.

I must have gotten lost in my thoughts because I jumped when there was a knock on the door. "Come in," I called as I turned around to find Dad standing there.

"Hey Dad."

"Hey sweetie. I just wanted to let you know that I just received a call from the prosecutor. They want us down there this afternoon to get ready for court. Can you be ready to go in about twenty minutes?"

"Sure." I told him, my mood suddenly soured at the reminder of why we were here. I took a deep breath and walked into the bathroom to wash my face.

When I came back out Edward was sitting on my bed waiting for me. "How are you holding up baby?" he asked.

I take a deep breath and sit down next to him. "There are moments when I forget why we're here and then I'm fine, but the minute I remember what I'm going to have to do I feel the panic rise. I mean I know that whatever Renee and her attorney spews will be lies but there is that insecure part of me that starts to question it. Do you know what I mean?' I spewed out.

Edward put his arm around me. "Yeah I do know what you mean. I was talking to your dad while we were getting settled into my room and believe me when I say that we both wish that you didn't have to do this. The thing is that you have gotten so much stronger and we both know that you will make it through this then we can go back home and it will be behind you."

I knew that he was right and his speech helped to boost my confidence. I leaned into him and gave him a chaste kiss before I got up and grabbed my purse. I took another deep breath. "Okay, let's get this over with." I said as I reached my hand out for Edward to take.

We walked out into the living area hand in hand to find Dad sitting on the couch talking on his cell phone. I leaned into Edward's chest as we waited for Dad to finish his phone call. Once he was done he got up and came over to us. "Are we ready to go?"

Both Edward and I nodded. We all made our way down to the rental car and Dad inserted the address for the prosecutor into the GPS. Once we got to the office Dad parked and turned to me. "Remember that both Edward and I are here for you Bella. We won't let anything bad happen to you."

"I know Dad." I told him before we all got out of the car.

We went through security before we were able to get to the prosecutor's office. Edward and I took a seat as Dad told the receptionist why we were here. Once he had checked in he took the seat on the other side of me.

We sat there for about five minutes before we were called back. We were then escorted to a conference room and offered something to drink. I declined because I know that I was way too nervous to try to keep anything down. We ended up waiting for another few minutes before the conference room door opened and a gentleman walked in.

Dad stood up and shook the gentleman's hand. "Mr. Swan, I'm John Feller, and I am in charge of the case against Renee and Philip Dwyer. Thank you for coming down. Please have a seat." Mr. Feller stated.

Dad retook his seat and Mr. Feller took a seat across from us. "I know that you don't want to go through with this Ms. Swan, however, we have the best chance of making sure that your mother and stepfather are put away for as long as possible with you here."

I nodded because I know that I have to be here.

"Okay, because of your age you will have to face cross-examination by your mother's attorney. I will try to keep them on track but you need to be prepared for any questions they may ask."

"I know, "I told him.

He nodded before he continued. "Right now I will just go over what you can expect at the hearing. Later I will want to talk to you privately Isabella so that I can get you ready. I will be doing the same with your father. Do you have any questions?"

"Not right now."

"Good, then let's get started." Mr. Feller stated.

We spent the next two hours going through what the hearing process would entail before Mr. Feller decided to talk to dad and me individually. Dad wanted to go first so that I had a chance to get a break.

Edward and I sat in the waiting room while Dad was getting prepared. We talked about some of the things that we wanted to try and do while we are here.

I don't know how long we sat there before Dad came out. I looked up at him and he gave me a smile. He sat down beside me and stated, "Everything is going to be okay. When you are done we will all go out and get some dinner."

I nodded and gave his hand a squeeze before I followed Mr. Feller back into the conference room.

"Isabella, do you have any questions before we start?"

"Can you call me Bella?" I asked.

"Not a problem. Okay Bella, I am going to throw some questions as you. They won't be easy but I want you to be prepared in case they come at you tomorrow. Like I said earlier I will try my best to keep the other attorney in line but you need to be prepared."

"I understand." I told him. I knew that I would have the strength to get through this because I knew once it is over then I can finally put it behind me.

"Okay, let's get started." Mr. Feller stated.

**AN**

**I hope that this chapter was worth the wait. I thought about putting the entire trip in one chapter but I didn't want to skim over things too much so I figured that splitting it up into two would make if flow better. **

**Until next time. **


	52. Chapter 52

**DISCLAIMER: Same disclaimer. I don't own anything, just the way I choose to use the characters. **

**Chapter 52 – Trial**

**BPOV**

Despite the fact that I knew Mr. Feller was on our side, I couldn't' help fidgeting in my unease. Mr. Feller must have noticed my nervousness.

"I know that having to testify is the last thing you want to be doing this week, but I plan on making this as painless for you as possible. The best way is to make sure you know what to expect when we are in the courtroom."

Something about the way he was talking to me was helping put me at ease. I couldn't' put my finger on what it was about him exactly but even with the little time I had spoken with him I just knew that he was completely on my side.

I looked him and nodded to let him know that I understood what he was telling me.

"Well, since you are almost an adult the judge will have you actually get up on the stand to give your testimony. However, there will be deputies in the courtroom to keep Renee and Phil from getting to you. So although you will have to face them and be subject to questioning by their attorneys they will not be able to touch you. Do you have any questions?"

I took a deep breath before I spoke. "Are they going to be there together or will I have to testify twice?"

"Normally the trials would be severed, however the judge has agreed to try them together due to the nature of their crimes. Also the judge has been made aware of their threats and has decided that it is best for you to only be subjected to one trial. Are there any other questions at this time?"

I thought for a minute and shook my head. "Nothing right now." I told him.

"Okay. Now I'm sure you have seen court shows on television." Mr. Feller stated and I nodded. "Well this case will not go exactly like that."

I waited for him to continue and explain. "The only time you will need to be in the courtroom is while you are testifying. The trial is set to begin at 8 a.m., at which time we will be doing jury selection. That will likely take a couple of hours. Once the jury is selected the attorneys will give our opening statements. That will probably take us until lunchtime. After opening statements I will call you and your father as witnesses. I will ask you questions about what happened when you were living and visiting your mom and Phil. I know it will be painful but this is your opportunity to make sure that they pay for how they treated you. Any questions?"

"Not right now. I knew that I was going to have to tell my story and I have been working with my therapist to prepare myself." I told him.

"Good. Your father told me that you are in therapy. I also have a statement from your therapist since he can't be here which I will try to get admitted into evidence but the other side will likely fight that move. Anyway, once I have finished with you the other side will have an opportunity to question you. Now I need you to be prepared because their goal is to get their clients off. They will try to turn your words around and cause you to become confused and upset. I will be doing my best to make sure that their questions are not improper so trust me to keep your best interest in mind."

I nodded at him. Riley and I had discussed the court process some and he had been trying to prepare me for the possible ways that Renee and Phil would try to save themselves.

"I don't know what all you have been told by my therapist, but he has been working with me some to prepare me for just what you are describing. I know that they will likely try to use the other situation I am currently involved in back home against me. All I can promise is to do my best to trust you and the process." I told him.

"I know you will Bella." He reassured me.

We talked some about the rest of the process and we did a mock run through of how he thought the trial would go. I must admit that some of the possible questions he through at me to prepare me made me want to run away. However, I just kept telling myself that I could get through this and that he was on my side.

Once Mr. Feller believed I was adequately prepared for the possible questions I might face he once again asked me if I had any questions.

"Um, I'm going to do my best but what if I can't keep control of my emotions?" I asked as I bit my lip.

"That is an excellent question Bella. If at any time you feel that you need a break all you have to do is let the judge or myself know. The last thing that we want to do is make this process more traumatic that it already is." Mr. Feller stated.

I felt a little better knowing that I wasn't expected to be like a robot on the stand. I planned on trying my hardest to ensure that Renee and Phil saw that they hadn't and they can't break me, but I couldn't guarantee that I would be able to maintain my composure.

"If you have any questions before the hearing your dad had my number. If not then we will see you tomorrow. I have asked your father to have you at the courthouse in the morning so you are there when we are ready for you. My goal is to get through the preliminary information as quickly as possible so you being at the courthouse will eliminate any possible delays." Mr. Feller stated before standing up.

"Now once you are done testifying you will have the option to remain in the courtroom for the rest of the trial but your continued presence will not be required. That is something you will want to discuss with your father. Now if you have no further questions I will let you try to enjoy the rest of your day."

Mr. Feller walked me back to the waiting room where I smiled as Edward's head snapped up. Both Edward and Dad got up from their seats and made their way over to us. Mr. Feller shook Dad's hand as they finalized details.

Once they were done Dad turned to us. "How about we go grab something to eat and decide what you two would like to do for the rest of the day."

We both nodded and Dad gave me a quick hug before we made our way to the rental car.

We found a little 50s diner not far from the courthouse and decided to stop there. I wasn't really all that hungry so I just ordered a milkshake and shook my head as I watched the other two devour their hamburgers. The way they were eating you would think that this was their last meal.

"Are you sure you don't want something more to eat Bella? You really should eat." Dad told me.

"I'm good. I'm still full from earlier. Besides this milkshake more than hits the spot." I told him.

Dad looked at me to I guess make sure that I wasn't lying to him. I just rolled my eyes at his suspiciousness and continued drinking my milkshake. Dad must have been happy with what he saw because he went back to his burger with gusto.

When the boys were pretty much done with their food the silence around the table was broken. "So do you feel better about having to testify?" Dad asked.

"I'm still not happy about it but I do feel better prepared for whatever they might throw at me."

"I know it is going to be hard for your but you just need to remember that both Edward and I are here for you." Dad said.

Edward grabbed my hand and gave it a squeeze below the table. I looked over at him and he gave me a smile to let me know that what Dad was saying was correct.

Not wanting to waste the rest of the day worrying about tomorrow and the trial, I decided to change the subject. "So what do you boys feel like doing this afternoon?" I asked.

By the look the boys exchanged I could tell that they likely discussed this while I was in my meeting with Mr. Feller. I chuckled and said, "By the looks you two are exchanging you have something up your sleeves."

They once again exchanged looks and then Edward spoke. "Actually, we thought you might enjoy something that will take your mind off of things. It just so happens that there is a hockey game tonight and we thought you might enjoy it."

I couldn't help the laugh that escaped. While I don't hate hockey it is pretty obvious that the boys are hoping that I will give in to them. I shake my head. "You know normally I would fight you on this but I think spending the night watching men be thrown into the glass is just what I need."

Both of them looked at me like I had lost my mind. I guess they thought I would give them some sort of fight. Instead I decided to go in for the kill.

"Now, since we are going to be doing what you boys want tonight then after the trial you have to do whatever I want for the day before we go home." I told them while adding an evil laugh.

I tried to keep my giggles in but I couldn't help it when I saw them exchange worried glances. I shook my head because I kind of liked having them at my mercy although they didn't need to know that what I wanted to do wouldn't be too painful for them.

After we finished eating we went back to the hotel so that we could get changed and ready for the hockey game. I once again found myself shaking my head when I found out that Dad had already gotten the tickets.

All talk about the trial was put away and we made our way to the arena. Once we were there Dad bought both Edward and I shirts to wear. Somehow Dad had managed to get us seats center ice down on the glass. Although I tried to hide it from the boys I couldn't help but bounce in my seat a little with excitement.

Right after the game started I found myself completely immersed in the game. I totally blocked both Edward and Dad out and let myself get lost in the game.

Once the game was over we made our way back to the hotel. On the way there Edward turned to me. "So are you in to all sports or do you just have a hidden love for hockey?" Edward asked with a smirk.

"Don't blame me. Blame him," I said as I pointed to Dad. "Do you honestly think that constantly having sports on in the house that it wouldn't somehow rub off on me? Besides there is nothing like seeing grown men act like barbarians." I said with a smirk.

I laughed when they both sat there with their mouths hanging open. I loved that I stumped them. "A girl has to have some secrets." I told them as Dad parked the car.

I left the two sitting in the car stunned as I made my way inside. I made it all the way to the elevator before Edward caught up with me. I looked back and saw my dad walking toward us with a smile on his face.

When we got upstairs I excused myself and made my way to the bathroom to get ready for bed. Once I had changed into my pajamas I told the boys goodnight and got ready for bed.

After I was alone in my room my worries about the trial started to creep in. Thankfully, at Riley's suggestion I had brought my journal with me so I pulled it out and just poured my thoughts and worries into it. By the time I had finished I felt much lighter and more prepared for the trial.

I put my journal back in my bag and pulled my iPod out. I started playing the classical mix that Edward had made for me before I fell asleep.

Unfortunately I was unable to keep the nightmares away. I woke up several times sweating from the nightmares. Finally after the third time I just gave up and got up. I made sure to keep as quiet as possible so that I didn't wake Edward or Dad. I grabbed my book and did some reading until it was officially time to get out of bed.

After my shower I made my way to the sitting room and waited for Edward and Dad to finish getting ready. Once everyone was ready we decided to head down to the hotel's restaurant to have breakfast. I ended up picking at my breakfast because my stomach was queasy. Instead of coffee I ordered some mint tea which helped to settle my stomach a little bit.

When we arrived at the courthouse Mr. Feller directed us to a conference room to wait while they did jury selection. Edward had brought some cards so we all passed the time playing games to keep my mind off of what was taking place in the courtroom.

Approximately two hours after we arrived at the courthouse Mr. Feller came back into the room to let us know that jury selection had been completed. Edward left the room and made his way to the courtroom so that he would already be in there when I was called in to testify.

Once we were left alone in the conference room Dad turned to me. "How are you doing sweetie?"

"I'm good. Nervous but ready to get it over with." I told him.

"I wish I could be in there with you, but remember that I'm here and Edward will be right there in the courtroom. Once this is over you won't have to deal with Renee again."

I threw my arms around him as I tried to stop the tears that were threatening to escape. "Thanks Dad. Not just for what you just said, but for always being here for me."

He patted my back awkwardly and I tried to stop the chuckle. No matter what he still wasn't comfortable with big displays of emotion.

We stood there in our awkward embrace until there was a knock on the door. The bailiff stuck his head in the door to let us know that I was needed in the courtroom. Dad gave me one more squeeze before I followed the bailiff into the courtroom.

Once I was in the courtroom I located where Edward was sitting and gave him a small smile before I turned my attention back to Mr. Feller. I made my best effort to avoid any eye contact with Renee and Phil.

After I was on the stand I was sworn in and Mr. Feller started to ask me questions. He took me through the final attack that landed me in the hospital as well as the one that resulted in my broken arms. I was able to keep my composure since he had gone through his questions with me the day before.

When Mr. Feller was done with his questions the judge asked if I wanted a break. I told him that I was fine because what I really wanted was to get it over with.

The judge advised Renee's attorney that he could go first. Mr. Samuelson introduced himself and began by asking me some basic questions. I refused to let myself relax and believe that the entire line of questioning would go this way. It wasn't more than ten minutes until he attacked.

"Isn't it true that it wasn't until after your supposed beating that you ever mentioned it to anyone." Mr. Samuelson asked.

"It wasn't a supposed beating." I responded quietly.

"Please explain how, even though you were supposedly being abused prior to this occasion, that you never told anyone?" Mr. Samuelson asked.

I took a deep breath before I began to speak. This was exactly what Mr. Feller tried to prepare me for. "Honestly I had been told repeatedly that nobody would believe me and that I deserved it. This was the first time that I wasn't able to cover it up and didn't have a choice."

"Well you have claimed that the time you fell down and broke your arms that it was because you were pushed. If that is the truth they why didn't you report the supposed abuse then?"

Before I could answer Mr. Feller stood up. "Objection your honor. Counsel is badgering the witness."

"Objection overruled. I am going to offer you a little leeway here counselor but watch yourself. Ms. Swan is not the person on trial here," the judge state with a raised brow at Mr. Samuelson.

I turned back to Mr. Samuelson and looked directly into his face when I answered the question he had asked. "Up until I moved to live with my father, Renee and Phil constantly told me that I was nothing but a burden and nobody wanted me around. The incident you are talking about happened because I was struck while standing on the top of the stairs and fell down them resulting in my arms being broken. It was right after that incident that I was sent to live with my father. It wasn't until my final visit here, which resulted in my hospitalization, that I realized just how much of a lie Renee told me when she indicated that I wasn't wanted. It wasn't that I wasn't wanted by my father, but that I wasn't wanted by her." I responded with my head held high.

Mr. Samuelson continued to ask questions that I know were designed to make me believe I wasn't worthy of people standing up for me and to make me believe that I was wrong about what happened.

By the time I was done answering Mr. Samuelson's questions I was numb. All I wanted to do was curl up in Edward's arms. Fortunately for me when the judge asked Phil's attorney if he had any questions he passed, although he did reserve the right to put me on the stand later.

Once my questioning was done the Judge called a recess for lunch. Mr. Feller advised me that because Dad had yet to testify that he thought it would be best if we were kept separate until he had testified.

Honestly I wasn't hungry so Edward and I just decided to hit the coffee shop beside the courthouse.

After we had ordered our coffee Edward and I took a table in the back corner away from everyone else.

"Baby, how are you feeling?" Edward asked.

"Overwhelmed, but at the same time at peace that I got through it. Does that make sense?"

Edward nodded. "It makes perfect sense. You were so good on that stand. I don't know how you were able to keep so composed as that lawyer was asking all those ridiculous questions."

"Honestly, I just kept reminding myself what Mr. Feller told me yesterday. The attorney's job is to try to put doubt into the jurors' minds. The easiest way for him to do that is to get me flustered so that I change my story. I just kept that in mind when I was answering his questions," I told him with a shrug. "While I don't look forward to the possibility of being called back on the stand, I know that in the end this will all be over and I can finally move forward and put this behind me."

Edward grabbed my hand and the look in his eye was one of complete love. He didn't say anything but he didn't have to. We sat there in silence while we finished our coffee. All too soon it was time to return to the courthouse.

Once we got through security we both made our way to the courtroom. Dad had told me that I didn't have to be there while he testified but I wanted to be there to support him.

Dad's questioning by Mr. Feller followed along the same lines as mine did. When Mr. Feller was done with his questioning it was Phil's attorney, Mr. Goldbloom, who stood up to question dad first.

"Mr. Swan, you are a police officer are you not."

"Yes sir. I am actually the chief of police in Forks, Washington." Dad answered.

"Pardon me Chief Swan. Can you explain how it is that as Chief of Police you did not recognize signs of the alleged abuse that your daughter supposedly suffered at the hands of my client?"

I watched Dad grind his teeth. "You have to understand that when my daughter came to live with me she hadn't been with me for a long time. When her mother told me that Bella had fallen down the stairs that wasn't a lie. However, Bella had been convinced that she was a burden therefore she didn't ask for anything."

"You bring up a good point Chief Swan. You indicate that Bella was supposedly lied to and told that you didn't want her. Is that correct?"

"Yes," Dad replied.

"Isn't it true Chief Swan that Mrs. Dwyer had to beg you to take your daughter in? Further, isn't it true that she had to beg you to take Isabella in because she couldn't afford all the medical bills that your daughter was racking up because of her alleged accidents?"

I felt the tears well in my eyes as Edward put his arm around me as we waited for my father to answer.

**AN**

**I had originally planned on finishing the Arizona trip in this chapter, but I think it will wrap better if I split it up. I ask you to have faith in me for leaving it where I did. **

**Until next time. **


	53. Chapter 53

**DISCLAIMER: Same disclaimer. I don't own anything, just the way I choose to use the characters. **

**Chapter 53 – Trial Revelations**

**EPOV**

I pulled Bella to me as we sat there waiting for Charlie to answer. I felt Bella bury her face in my side so I knew that she wasn't seeing the anger that was rising on Charlie's face.

Mr. Feller jumped out of his chair. "Objection. The witness is not on trial here."

The judge looked at both attorneys before he answered. "Objection overruled. Mr. Goldbloom I am going to give you a little leeway here but you better watch yourself. Chief Swan please answer the question."

Charlie's face was so red that it was obvious that he was angry. The last time I saw him this upset was when he first found out about what Renee and Phil had been doing to Bella.

Charlie cleared his throat before he began to answer the question. "Actually Mr. Goldbloom it is not true. There was nothing I wanted more than to have my daughter live with me. As for the medical bills, Bella has always been covered under my insurance plan. The only bills that Renee would have been responsible for would be the co-pays as was dictated by the Court in our divorce."

I kept my arm around Bella but I could tell that she was listening to what Charlie had to say. She still had her head buried in my side but her sniffling had slowed. Charlie met my eyes and I let him know with a nod that Bella was doing okay.

Apparently Mr. Goldbloom didn't like Charlie's answer because he moved back to his table and started to rifle through some paperwork before he moved back toward Charlie on the witness stand.

"Chief Swan, can you please explain to the jury what these documents are." Mr. Goldbloom said with a smirk on his face.

"These appear to be copies of phone records." Charlie responded dryly.

Mr. Goldbloom then turned back to Charlie and told him to look at some highlighted portion of the document. "Chief Swan, you indicated to the Court that you did not have to be begged to take your daughter in, yet those phone records indicate that Ms. Dwyer called you repeatedly the week before your daughter went to live with you and you did not answer her calls. Now please explain that to the Court."

It was evident just how fed up Charlie was getting with Mr. Goldbloom's assumptions. "If you will notice Mr. Goldbloom, that all of those calls you showed me were made to me at my home. Ms. Dwyer had my cell phone number as well as the number to the police station. The phone calls you are referring to were made to my home number during my work hours. You will also see Mr. Goldbloom that once I got the messages I returned her calls." Charlie seethed.

Not wanting to be outdone Mr. Goldbloom continued with his line of questioning. "If what you are saying is true, there is still the question of why it took almost two weeks from the time you were approached about having your daughter move in with you to get her moved to your home."

I could tell that Charlie was beyond angry at the conclusions that Mr. Goldbloom was trying to portray to the jury. Rather than lose his cool, Charlie took a deep breath before he answered. "As it was indicated earlier, Bella came to live with me after she broke both of her arms. It took time to coordinate getting her to Washington with me because her doctor wanted her to wait a few days after she was put in casts before he would allow her to fly so that they could make sure her pain levels and swelling were under control. Then I had to find a flight that would be easiest for Bella due to her broken arms. It was coordination of transportation that was an issue. Had I known then what I know now I would have driven down here and had her out of that house before any of this happened."

Not getting the answer that he had hoped Mr. Goldbloom told the judge that he had no further questions for Charlie. The judge asked Mr. Feller if he had any further questions.

Mr. Feller walked over to Charlie, "Chief Swan, Mr. Goldbloom has questioned the timing of when Isabella came to live with you. Can you tell the Court how it came that Isabella was living with Mrs. Dwyer."

Mr. Goldbloom stood up. "Objection. Your honor this line of questioning is irrelevant."

The judge looked at Mr. Goldbloom before he responded. "Objection overruled. You brought up this line of questioning Mr. Goldbloom when you questioned Chief Swan's dedication to his daughter."

Instead of looking at the judge, jury, or even Mr. Feller, Charlie looked right at Bella before he began to answer. "When Renee and I got divorced Bella was still rather young. As the Chief of Police my job is inherently dangerous. It was decided that Bella would be better off living with her mother and visiting me. The judge in the case thought that Bella would have a more stable life. I would do anything for my daughter so I did what was recommended by the Court and let Renee have custody. It was the worst mistake of my life," Charlie stated quietly.

I could feel the tears soaking my shirt. I looked down at Bella and saw her watching Charlie out of the corner of her eye. I couldn't help but smile when I saw that she was truly listening to what he was saying.

I tuned out of the rest of Charlie's testimony. When Charlie was excused from the stand the judge dismissed court for the day. As we left the courtroom Bella pulled away from my side and ran to Charlie. It was obvious that as hard as today had been on both of them, this trial was only going to make their relationship stronger.

I stayed back and texted my parents to let them know that Charlie and Bella were both done testifying. After I pushed send I made my way over to Charlie and Bella. Charlie shot me a grateful smile over the top of Bella's head and mouthed 'thank you' as he continued to hold his daughter.

I just nodded because truly there was nothing to thank me for. I love Bella and I was grateful that he allowed me to be here for both of them.

"Lets head back to the hotel and decide what we want to do for dinner tonight." Charlie stated.

I moved to the opposite side of Bella and took her hand. We didn't get very far toward the door before Mr. Feller stopped us.

"I'm glad I caught you guys. I just wanted to say that you did wonderful on the stand Bella."

"Thank you," Bella responded quietly as she leaned into me.

"He's right, you did great on the stand." I told her.

Bella smiled up at me and we just stood there as Mr. Feller talked to Charlie about what was going to happen with the rest of the trial. When they were done talking we once again made our way toward the street.

It was after five by the time we got back to the hotel. Bella really wanted to get out of her outfit so we decided to just hang around the hotel for the night. Charlie ordered a pizza to be delivered and Bella changed into her yoga pants while we waited.

While Bella was in her room changing Charlie sat down next to me on the couch. "How did Bella handle things son?"

"She handled them really well actually. She didn't let Mr. Goldbloom fluster her while she was on the stand." I told him.

"What about when I was on the stand. I noticed that she buried herself in your side. Do you think they made her question my love for her?" he asked quietly.

I looked him right in the eye as I answered his question. "I think that at first her mind wanted to believe what Mr. Goldbloom was saying, but as you continued to talk and didn't back down from him she was listening. She knows you love her Charlie. Of that I'm sure."

Charlie clapped his hand on my shoulder. "Thanks for being there for her Edward. Thank you not just for being there for her today, but for not letting her push you away. I honestly believe that I have you to thank for all the progress we have made in our relationship."

I was at a loss for words. For Charlie to think so highly of me meant a great deal to me. Just as I was about to speak Bella's door opened and she made her way into the room. She smiled at us and came over and took a seat on the couch. Charlie moved over and left room for her to sit in between us.

"I'm going to get comfortable and call to let Edward's parents know how the day went." Charlie said before leaving the room and leaving Bella and me alone.

Once we were alone Bella leaned into me. "So, what do you want to do tonight?" I asked her.

Bella was biting her lip so I took my thumb and pulled her bottom lip free. "While I would love nothing more than to do naughty things with you babe, I think you dad might not appreciate it." I whispered in her ear.

Bella pulled back and slapped me in the chest all the while breaking out in giggles. "Okay perv, but that wasn't what I was thinking." She said through her giggles.

I couldn't help but smile at Bella's carefree demeanor. "So what did you have in mind?"

"I was thinking that maybe after dinner we could go swimming." Bella said timidly.

I couldn't help but smile at the thought of Bella in front of me in a bathing suit. My eyes must have given away my level of excitement because Bella started laughing again. I loved seeing Bella happy again.

A few minutes later Charlie entered the room again. As he made his way over to the couch there was a knock on the door. "That should be the pizza."

As Charlie answered the door Bella got up and grabbed us some sodas to drink. Charlie deposited the pizza box on the coffee table and we all sat around and dug into the food.

"So what do you kids have planned for after dinner?" Charlie asked.

"I was hoping to go swimming," Bella answered.

The look on Charlie's face informed me that there was apparently some piece of information I was missing. It wasn't until he responded that I was clued in.

"I forgot how much you love to swim. We will have to look into getting you a membership to the pool when we get home."

Bella blushed as she looked at Charlie. "Thanks Dad."

After that the conversation turned to how the hearing had gone today. Charlie told us that he wanted to be there for the rest of the hearing tomorrow but that he didn't expect us to attend.

"Will it hurt our case if I'm not there?" Bella asked him.

"I spoke with Mr. Feller about that earlier. I also spoke with Riley and they both assure me that you don't need to be subjected to any more of the lies than necessary. Thus if you two would rather not attend then you can do something else and we can meet up for lunch."

Bella went to speak but Charlie put his hand up to stop her. "Just think about it. There is no need for an answer tonight."

When we finished eating Charlie grabbed some paperwork to work on while Bella and I made our way to the pool. Unfortunately there were several other people in the pool when we got there so Bella and I decided to sit in the hot tub for a little while. We just sat there and let the hot water ease the tension of the day.

After the pool had cleared out some Bella wanted to swim laps. I sat there and watched her as she made her way across the pool. She looked so relaxed in the water and I knew Charlie was right about getting Bella a pass to the swimming center back home.

When Bella had finished her laps, I wrapped her in her towel and we made our way back to the room. When we got there Charlie was on the phone so Bella and I said our goodnights and made our way to our respective rooms.

**BPOV**

I woke up the day after my testimony feeling so much lighter. I knew that Dad was going to want an answer about whether or not I wanted to go back to the courthouse with him but I wasn't sure what to tell him. On the one hand the last place I wanted to be was in the same room with Renee and Phil, but I was also afraid that my not being there would be somehow detrimental to the case.

I sat there chewing on my bottom lip as I tried to figure out what exactly I should do. I must have gotten lost in my thoughts because a knock on the door pulled me back to reality.

"Come in," I called.

Dad stuck his head in and smiled at me. "How are you doing this morning?"

"I'm good. Just thinking."

"By the look on your face I would say that you are putting way too much thought into whatever you are ruminating about."

I couldn't help but smile at how much he had come to know about me. "Just trying to decide what I should do today." I told him honestly.

"That is actually why I'm in here. I really think it would be a good thing for you and Edward to get out and have some fun. Don't let your mother make this town a bad place for you. Take today and create some happy memories to take back with us when we go home. If for some reason you are needed at the courthouse I will call and have someone come get you. Go out and enjoy the day."

I couldn't believe how much time I have wasted letting others convince me that my dad didn't want me. I got up from the bed and threw my arms around him. "Thanks Dad. You have no idea how much everything you have done for me means."

"Bella, if there was any way I could turn the clocks back so that you would not have had to go through any of what you did I would. I would have fought harder to keep you with me. Unfortunately all we can do is move forward from here. I promise you that I won't let anyone come between us again."

I pulled back and Dad wiped the tears that were on my cheeks. "Now how about you get dressed and meet us out in the living room so that we can grab some breakfast before we go our separate ways."

"Okay. I will be out in a few minutes." I told him before turning back to my bags. I pulled out a flouncy skirt that would be nice enough if we did have to go to the courthouse, but comfortable enough to spend the day in. Once I was dressed I pulled my hair back and grabbed my sandals.

When I got to the living room I smiled as Edward and my dad were once again immersed in some sports conversation. I loved how the two most important people in my life got along so well.

"So what are we having for breakfast?" I asked.

"Well, I figured that since I'm heading to the courthouse we could eat at the diner down there and then you guys are free to spend the day however you would like until you are needed." Dad stated.

I looked at Edward and quickly agreed.

After we finished breakfast Dad left us at the diner as he made his way to the courthouse. Edward turned to me and asked what I wanted to do. I thought for a few minutes about what there is to do within walking distance before it hit me.

"How would you feel about heading to the natural history museum?" I asked.

"That sounds like an excellent idea," Edward answered as he leaned down to give me a kiss.

We made our way to the museum and passed a bookstore and music store on our way. We decided that if we had time when we were done that we would stop at both on our way back to the courthouse.

We ended up spending several hours in the museum before we started to make our way back to the courthouse. As we had decided earlier we made stops at both the music store and the bookstore. I couldn't help but laugh at the look of excitement on Edward's face while he was browsing in the music store. By the time we left he had several new cds as well as some composition paper.

I couldn't give him too much crap about his purchases because I was like a kid in a candy store when we entered the bookstore and I was the one who ended up making several purchases.

Just as we were leaving the bookstore my phone alerted me to a text message. I looked up at Edward and couldn't hide the grimace that was gracing my face.

"My dad wants us back at the courthouse." I told him.

"Okay. Let's stop by the car and drop off our bags and meet him." Edward said as he placed a kiss on the top of my head.

After we got through security at the courthouse we were able to find Dad pretty easily.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"Well the jury has just been sent back to deliberate. Mr. Feller wanted to have you here so that he could explain what is going to happen next and because he is hoping that it won't take the jury a long time to deliberate." Dad told us.

We followed my dad down the hall to the conference room where Mr. Feller was waiting for us. When we entered the room he got up and walked over to me.

"How are you doing today Bella?" he asked.

"I'm doing pretty good. Definitely ready to have this over with and go back home."

"Well, if things go like I hope they will the jury will come back with a verdict today and all that will be left is sentencing which would take place in a couple of weeks. Given your testimony and the fact that you are in school, you will likely not have to come back for that part." Mr. Feller told me.

I nodded before I asked the question that was plaguing me. "So what happens if they are found guilty? You mentioned sentencing, isn't that done at the same time?"

"Actually when a person is found guilty then they will be remanded back to jail for sentencing. A report is done and witness impact statements are done and presented to the Court. Then in approximately three weeks there will be a sentencing hearing where the sentencing will take place. Normally victims are given the opportunity to come back and address the defendants and give the Court their opinion on what should happen. In your case since you are a minor the judge will look at your testimony, information from your therapist, and your statement on what you believe would be a fair punishment. However, since you live so far away you could provide a written statement if you wish rather than having to return."

I nodded since I didn't know what else to say. Then Mr. Feller started to talk to Dad and I just leaned into Edward's embrace, thinking about what Mr. Feller had told me.

After a little while Edward leaned down and whispered into my ear. "Are you okay?"

I looked up at him and smiled. "Yeah, just thinking how this is all going to finally be over soon."

Edward pulled me further into him. I stayed locked in his embrace until there was a knock on the door.

The bailiff stuck his head into the room. "The jury is back. The judge would like everyone in the courtroom."

I took a deep breath and pulled out of Edward's embrace. We all stood up and began to walk toward the courtroom. As we entered we took a seat behind the prosecutor's table. A few minutes later Renee and Phil were being ushered into the courtroom in handcuffs. I fought the urge to look away and instead kept a steady gaze on Renee's hateful face. I needed to let her know that even though I may be damaged, she did not break me completely.

Renee glared at me as she was ushered to her seat. Both of my hands were soon intertwined with Dad's and Edward's. I gave them both a quick smile to let them know just how much their support meant to me.

A few minutes after Renee and Phil were brought into the courtroom we were all instructed to stand while the judge made his way to the bench. Once he was in his place behind the bench, silence overtook the courtroom.

"Has the jury reached a verdict in the matter before the court?" the judge asked.

The gentleman in the seat closest to the bench rose. "We have your honor."

The judge then instructed the jury to announce its verdict. The only word I heard come out of the foreperson's mouth was guilty. After that first word came out nothing else made its way into my head.


	54. Chapter 54

**DISCLAIMER: Same disclaimer. I don't own anything, just the way I choose to use the characters. **

**AN: A very special thank you to mustlovertp for all her help on this chapter. I look forward to her help in the future and would highly recommend that people check out her work as she is an amazingly talented writer. **

**Chapter 54 – Verdicts**

**EPOV**

When the verdict was announced, I felt Bella stiffen for a moment before all the tension seemed to leave her body. I looked down at her and could tell that she really wasn't hearing anything else that was being said. I turned back toward the front as I pulled Bella closer into my side.

The charges against Renee and Phil were being read off one by one. I couldn't help but smile when the jury announced the word guilty after each and every charge. I looked over and saw that Charlie was just as happy as I was over the outcome.

After the final guilty verdict had been announced, the judge banged his gavel to quiet all the noise in the courtroom.

"Are the findings of the jury unanimous?" the judge asked.

"Yes, your Honor," the foreperson noted.

It was obvious that Renee and Phil were not happy with the verdicts of the jury because both of their attorneys stood up and demanded that the jury be polled. I looked over at Charlie with a questioning look.

"That means that the attorneys want the judge to ask each juror separately whether or not they voted guilty." Charlie whispered to me.

I nodded and sat there sat there listening as the judge went through and asked each member of the jury what their vote had been. Once that was completed, the judge once again commanded control of the courtroom.

"Renee and Philip Dwyer, you are hereby remanded to the county jail without bail pending the sentencing hearing which will be scheduled in approximately three weeks. Bailiffs, please remove the defendants from the courtroom."

I sat there and watched as Renee and Phil were lead away from the courtroom. Before she reached the exit, Renee turned and leveled Bella with a glare that sent shivers down my spine.

After they were gone, the judge dismissed the jurors and adjourned the trial. We sat there as we waited for further instructions from the prosecutor.

Mr. Feller made his way to us after conferring for a few minutes with the defense attorneys. "Well, that is the result that I was hoping for. How are you feeling Bella?" he asked.

"Honestly, I'm not sure how I feel. I'm relieved that they are going to pay for their crimes but I'm not sure that it has completely sunk in yet."

"That is entirely understandable. Why don't we go back to conference room and talk for a few minutes."

We all got up and followed him back to the conference room we had been in prior to the jury's return. Bella once again took a seat between Charlie and me. I noticed that while she continued to lean into me the best she could, she had taken a hold of Charlie's hand.

"Remember how we were discussing what would happen if Renee and Phil were found guilty?" Mr. Feller asked and we all nodded. "Basically, the next hearing will be for their sentencing. As I explained earlier, when it comes to sentencing both of you have an opportunity to address the Court and show how the actions of Renee and Phil have impacted your lives. You remember that we discussed written statements instead of you having to be here to address the Court personally. That option is still open. Additionally, there will be what is referred to as a Pre-Sentencing Report done. This gives the judge a little more background on Renee and Phil for him to use when he pronounces sentencing. The reason the next hearing wasn't set by the judge was because we need to find a time that will work for all attorneys. The sentencing hearing should be in approximately three weeks. Therefore, I need both of you to get your impact statements to me as soon as possible. I will also be contacting Bella's therapist for his report as well. If all goes well, this should be over and done with in less than a month. Are there any questions?" Mr. Feller asked.

Bella shook her head and looked at her dad. "I know how these things work. I will get those statements to you by the end of next week. However, if something changes and you need us to come back down here for the sentencing let me know," Charlie stated.

"Of course. How long are you in town before you head back?" Mr. Feller inquired.

Charlie looked at Bella. "Our flight is scheduled for the day after tomorrow but if you want to go home now we can try to change our tickets. If you'd like to stay, then we can go out and have some fun tomorrow before our flight home. It's up to you."

Bella looked over at me and I could tell that she was likely over thinking things. After a few moments she turned back to Charlie. "If it won't inconvenience anyone I would like to just leave when we were originally scheduled." She said quietly.

Charlie squeezed Bella's hand. "It looks like we'll be in town for another day if you should need anything before we go."

With that, everyone stood up and said their goodbyes. As we exited the conference room we turned the opposite direction as Mr. Feller. Once we got outside Charlie stopped us. "How about we go back to the hotel and change for dinner. Then we can go out and have a nice relaxing meal to end the day."

"I would like that," Bella answered.

The drive back to the hotel was quiet. I could tell that Bella was reviewing the day's activities in her head. Once we got to the hotel we separated to get ready for the evening.

Charlie let Bella choose where we went for dinner and she wanted to go out for pizza so we decided to hit North. I had never heard of the place before but trusted Bella's judgment.

Dinner was filled with pleasant conversation. We talked about school and plans for the upcoming school break, but the one thing that was no mentioned was the trial.

By the time we got back to the hotel, we were all mentally and physically exhausted. None of us wanted to do anything but sleep.

**BPOV**

Hearing the guilty verdict was completely surreal. No matter how many times I heard it, I was having a hard time accepting that it was finally over. I was thankful that nothing about the trial was discussed at dinner. I knew that I would have to talk about it with Dad and also Riley at some point, but I was glad for the time to just not think about it.

Edward and I talked about the upcoming school break and it was pretty much stated that we would likely be spending the majority of our break together. By the time we got back to the hotel I was beyond stuffed and exhausted. Once we were back to the hotel we all separated to get ready for bed.

The emotions of the day must have taken a toll on my body because the minute my head hit the pillow I was out.

For the first time since we arrived in Arizona my sleep was not plagued by nightmares. In fact I slept all the way through the night until the alarm on my phone woke me.

I stretched and thought about how I wanted to spend our last day in Arizona. There are so many things that I would like to do with Dad and Edward, but I also wanted to choose an activity that I knew they would both enjoy.

Finally in the middle of my shower it hit me. It was something that I had wanted to do for a long time and I'm sure that Dad and Edward would enjoy it as well. I finished my shower and then started to get ready. Once I was dressed I made my way out to the living area.

"Morning Dad," I called as I walked over to him.

"Morning. How did you sleep?" he asked as he planted a kiss on my forehead.

"I slept great. How about you?"

"I slept well. So, have you given any thought to what you would like to do today?"

"Actually I have. I thought if you and Edward were up to it, we could go to Camelback Mountain and do some hiking. I don't know what the weather is going to be like when we get home and I thought we could take advantage of the nice weather while we have it."

"That sounds like fun." Dad stated.

"Do I take it that we have plans figured out for the day?" Edward asked as he walked into the room.

"Actually we do. I was hoping that we could go hiking at Camelback Mountain." I told him as he walked up beside me.

Edward lifted an eyebrow before his face broke out into a glorious grin. "I'm so glad to have a girlfriend who actually likes to do stuff outdoors."

I punched him in the arm as I tried to hold in my giggle. "If you would rather, I can force us all into doing some shopping, that I'm sure none of us want to do, just so that you have the proper boyfriend experience."

I couldn't hold back my laugh as I saw Dad giving Edward a disapproving look and making a slashing motion at his throat.

Edward stood there opening and closing his mouth as he tried to figure out what to say. I just shook my head. "You two are too easy. Come on, let's get some breakfast and head out." I said as I walked away to grab the rest of my stuff.

We decided to just grab breakfast in the hotel so that we could spend more time hiking. Once we got to Camelback Mountain, Dad parked and we threw everything we were going to need into my backpack. The weather was gorgeous so we decided to leave our jackets in the car.

The day was so very relaxing and we all three had fun exploring. By the time we got back to the car, we were all ready to call it a day. The consensus was that we were going to hit a drive thru on the way back to the hotel and eat there. We knew that we were going to have to get up early in order to get to the airport in time.

After our burgers were basically devoured, Edward and I separated to get ready for bed. Once I was in my yoga pants and t-shirt, I went back out to the lounge area. Edward was already there waiting for me and patted the seat next to him on the couch.

Plopping down next to him, I asked where my dad was.

Edward hooked his thumb toward their bedroom. "He's on the phone with the station back home. He said he wanted to check in and give us some time to relax," he said with a grin.

"Okay. Do you want to watch TV?"

"Sounds good. I really don't care what we do as long as we get to spend some time together before we have to return home tomorrow."

I leaned forward and grabbed the remote off the table. I started to flip channels until I found Criminal Minds playing. I looked at Edward to see what he thought and he just nodded to let me know he was fine with my choice. I threw the remote back down and lay down so my head was in Edward's lap.

I could feel him running his hands through my hair as we sat there in silence watching the show. It wasn't until a commercial came on that Edward spoke. "How are you feeling now that the trial is over?"

I turned in his lap and looked up at him before I answered. "I'm happy that it's over, but I don't know if it will really sink in that it is completely over until sentencing. It is like a huge weight has been lifted. Now if only the stuff back home was done as well," I stated with a sigh.

"I know, but according to your dad the stuff with Lauren should also be finished soon. Then we can concentrate on finishing up the year and plan for next year."

I shook my head because college wasn't something that Edward and I have ever really discussed in detail. I have always known that Edward planned on going to college but until recently I have never thought that I might follow the same path. I let out a sigh before I answered replied, "Yeah."

Edward leaned down and pulled me to him so that he could kiss me. He then tried to move away but I grabbed the back of his head and brought him back to me. However, since my dad was in the other room we kept the kissing rather chaste.

About ten minutes later, we broke apart when we heard the bedroom door open. I looked up and saw Dad walking toward us. "Is everything okay at home?"

"Yeah, I just wanted to check in and also to update Carlisle and Esme on what took place in Court. So what are you two up to?" Dad asked with a raised eyebrow.

I giggled and shook my head at him. "Just watching Criminal Minds. Care to join us?"

"Nah. I think I'm going to get ready to turn in. You two don't stay up too late because we have to be up early to get to the airport on time," He said with a raised eyebrow.

"We won't," I promised.

Dad came over and placed a kiss on my forehead before he went back into the bedroom. Once we were alone again Edward laced his fingers with mine and we finished watching the show. By the time it was over the day's activities had started to catch up to me and I couldn't' suppress the yawn that escaped.

"We should probably get some sleep," Edward said.

"I know, but I don't want to. When we get back home tomorrow, our time together is going to be limited again and I've gotten used to having you around," I stated with a pout.

Edward leaned down and kissed me. "I know baby. Me too. Just think though, soon we will be on break and we will get to spend more time together. Until then we will just have to make the most of the time we do have," he stated while wiggling his eyebrows.

I begrudgingly got up from my place in Edward's lap. Once I was standing I turned and pulled Edward up off the couch. I gave him a kiss before we both went our separate ways.

For the second night in a row I had a peaceful sleep. Unfortunately I was not ready for Dad's wake up call. I grumpily got out of bed and took a shower before making sure that I had everything packed. Once I made sure that I wasn't forgetting anything, I carried my bags out of my room. I couldn't help but laugh when I realized that I was the first one ready.

When the boys finally came out of their room I just had to mess with them. "So you two must have been doing an awful lot of primping in there. Just think…me, a girl, was ready well before you two." I said shaking my head.

"Enough young lady. Remember who feeds you," Dad stated as he pointed at me.

"Actually Dad, you may pay for the food there, big guy, but without me you probably would never have a home cooked meal." I snarked back.

Edward, who had been silently watching the verbal sparring, busted out laughing. "Charlie, she has a point."

"I wouldn't be too cocky there mister. I'm sure I can tell Esme what you said and she will make sure your home cooking is limited." I stated pointedly.

Instead of responding Edward just put his head down and shook it. "Charlie, I think we both need to just concede this conversation to Bella or we both might be liable to starve."

I laughed and walked out of the room heading for the elevator. I had just reached the elevator when Edward came running up behind me. "Morning babe," he said as he planted a kiss on my cheek.

"Morning. How did you sleep?" I asked.

"I slept pretty good although I could definitely have used a little more sleep this morning," he stated through a yawn.

"You and me both." I leaned into his chest as we waited for the elevator. When it finally arrived we all got on and silently made our way down to the lobby. We had decided to just grab coffee and donuts on the way to the airport so that we didn't have to rush when we got there.

While Dad was checking the rental car in Edward and I took a seat and waited for him. "Are you ready to go back to school tomorrow?" I asked.

"No, but I just keep reminding myself that we only have to go for one day and then we get the weekend free. Thankfully we did most of our homework ahead of time so we won't have to spend the entire weekend trying to get caught up."

"True," I stated with a sigh. We sat there in silence until Dad came back to us. "Okay, lets get checked in."

Edward and I followed him over to the check-in area and then we began the fun process known as security. Thankfully Dad had insisted on getting here early so there weren't too many people in line. Once we were through security, we stopped for more coffee and found our way to the gate to wait for our flight.

The flight back home was pretty uneventful. Since I was still tired, I laid my head on Edward's shoulder and soon drifted off as he and my dad were talking.

I couldn't' help the shiver that racked my body when we got off the plane in Washington. I was glad that I had thought to make sure that my jacked was in my carry on. We waited for our luggage and then made our way out to the car. The drive home was filled with the boys talking about sports. I just smiled and let them talk.

I was surprised when we pulled up to Edward's house and Dad shut the car off. I looked at him questioningly because I had assumed that he would want to get home so he could check in with the station.

"Um, Carlisle has something he wants to talk to me about." Dad stated.

I didn't care simply because it provided Edward and me more time before we were separated. I grabbed Edward's hand as we walked toward the house. Right before we got to the door he stopped and looked at me. "I had nothing to do with it."

I raised my eyebrows at him but didn't say anything.

The reason for his statement became apparent when we opened the door to shouts of "Welcome Home!"


	55. Chapter 55

**DISCLAIMER: Same disclaimer. I don't own anything, just the way I choose to use the characters. **

**A/N **

**I have to once again thank mustlovertp for all her help with this chapter. **

**Chapter 55 – Home Again**

**BPOV**

"Welcome Home!"

To say that I was surprised to walk into to a party at the Cullen house would be an understatement. I couldn't help the tears that pricked my eyes as I looked around at all the people in my life.

I wasn't surprised to see Emmett, Rosalie, and Jasper, but seeing their families as well as the Webbers and Cheneys was very overwhelming. I had no idea that there was such a big group of people who supported me.

I was quickly wrapped up in Esme's arms. "We are so proud of you Bella. You are so strong and we are so glad that this stuff is finally going to be behind you. I know you don't like a lot of attention but we really wanted to show you just how much love and support you have."

I looked up at her. "Thank you so much for everything. For being here for me, for letting Edward come with us, for just being the mother I never had." I told her.

Esme pulled me further into her and I could feel her tears as they hit my head. After a few minutes she relinquished her hold on me and I was passed to Carlisle. Carlisle didn't have to say anything for me to know that he was feeling the same as his wife.

Once the adults were done with me, I was pulled by Alice to the living room where everyone was waiting. I couldn't keep the smile off my face as I looked around at my friends.

There was no talk of the trial during the welcome home party. Instead the focus was on having a good time. Esme had cooked a wonderful meal topped off with homemade cheesecake. There were many laughs as Emmett fought Jasper for the last piece.

Imagine the look on both their faces as Edward grabbed it from right under their noses and passed it to me.

"Since this party is in Bella's honor, it is only fair that the last piece of dessert go to her." Edward stated.

I had to hide my giggle because I knew he was hoping that I was going to share the piece of delectable goodness with him. As I spooned the creamy goodness into my mouth I could see the disappointment in Edward's face.

When I couldn't eat any more I pushed the remaining cheesecake in front of Edward. However, I leaned over before he was able to get a bite and whispered in his ear. "If you wanted that, you should have just asked. It's not very nice to use me as a pawn to try to snag the last of the dessert."

When I finished speaking I leaned away and gave Edward a pointed look. I had to hide my smile when I saw the astonished look on his face. He turned to look at me with a quirked eyebrow and I just shrugged my shoulder at him and then turned back to Alice who was seated on the other side of me.

"Bella, have you decided what you are going to wear to the winter formal yet?" Alice asked.

Honestly, Edward and I hadn't discussed whether or not we were even going to the dance. Not wanting to get into that right now I decided to just avoid it the best I could. "I haven't had time to think about much lately Alice. Let me get settled back in and we can discuss it next week."

At first Alice looked like she was going to argue with me, but instead she just nodded her acceptance.

Thankfully the topic of conversation turned from the winter formal to what Edward and I missed at school this week. Apparently Edward and I being gone was the talk of the school. I couldn't help but roll my eyes at the gossip that ran the school.

All too soon, it was time for everyone to go home. Edward pulled me aside so that he could give me a proper goodnight.

"I'm going to miss not having you in the next room," he whispered.

"Me too, but remember you were the one telling me how everything would be fine," I threw his own words at him.

Edward let out a groan at my teasing. I gave him a kiss on the lips before I turned and made my way to the car.

It wasn't until I got to the car that Edward seemed to pull himself out of the daze. He shook his finger at me before he waved.

I couldn't help the smile that graced my face as we drove home. Although Edward was right about it being hard being away from him, I was looking forward to sleeping in my own bed.

When we got to the house, I got out of the car and went around to help dad get the bags out of the back. Despite my efforts, dad waived me off and told me that he had them. I went ahead of him and unlocked the front door.

Once inside, I just looked around and felt at peace. Somehow over the past several months this place had truly become my home and safe haven. After Dad had the bags inside, I shut and locked the door behind him.

"I think it is time for us to turn in," he told me.

"I agree. Dad, I just want you to know how much I love you and how much your support has meant to me," I told him as I pulled him into a hug.

Following our hug I turned and grabbed my bag from the ground and made my way up to my bedroom. I threw my bag in the corner and pulled out a t-shirt I had stolen from Edward a while back to sleep in.

Once my head hit the pillow it didn't take long for me to fall asleep.

The next couple of days passed quickly and rather uneventfully. Care was taken to make sure that Edward and I were all caught up for our return to school When we weren't doing schoolwork, there was talk about the upcoming break. Thankfully, there was no further talk of the winter formal because I really wasn't sure what I would say to Alice when she asked again.

Did I want to go to the formal? Yes and No. I wanted to go and spend time with my boyfriend and our friends, but I was afraid of the attention that my attendance might garner from Lauren and Jessica's friends. Besides there was no question until, and if, Edward asked me to go with him.

All too soon, Monday came back around and it was time to return to school. It was not a secret where Edward and I had been for the previous week, but I hoped that I wouldn't be subjected to numerous inquiries.

I smiled when Edward arrived to pick me up. I loved our morning routine and it was nice to get back to after everything.

"Morning babe," I said as I got in and leaned over to give Edward a kiss.

"Morning. Are you ready to head back to the hallowed halls of education?"

I couldn't help the laugh that escaped me at Edward's question. He had effectively relieved any hesitation I may have been feeling about going back to school. I just shook my head at him and told him to drive.

The drive to school was quiet, neither of us feeling the need to fill the silence. When we arrived I realized that the rest of our group wasn't there. I looked over at Edward. "Where is everyone else?" I asked.

"Apparently there was some sort of fashion emergency so the girls were running late and neither of them wanted to drive themselves so they made the others wait on them."

I couldn't hold in the laugh that was trying to escape. "Well, I'm glad that you didn't get sucked in to the emergency." I said as I gave "emergency" air quotes.

"You and me both," Edward replied before he got out of the car.

I wasn't impervious to the stares as we walked into the building, but I wasn't going to let it bother me either. Once inside, we stopped at Edward's locker first. While he was getting his stuff out of his locker Ben and Angela came up to us.

Angela pulled me into a hug. "I can't tell you how very happy I am that you guys are back. Class is so unbearable without you Bella."

I laughed before Angela drug me off toward class leaving Edward watching after us with his mouth hanging open. Right before we turned the corner I looked back and waved at Edward. He was shaking his head and laughing as he spoke to Ben.

The morning went by pretty quickly. Sure there were people who stared at me but I kept reminding myself that their opinion shouldn't matter to me.

By the time lunch came around I was more than ready to escape into my Edward bubble. Despite the fact that I was doing a pretty good job of ignoring the stares and whispers, I just couldn't shake the bad feeling that had started hanging over me throughout the morning.

I frowned when I got to the lunchroom and everyone was there except for Edward. I grabbed myself from fruit and made my way to the table.

"Hey guys," I said.

"Hey," Rose responded. "How is the first day back?"

I shrugged. "Pretty typical. Lots of staring and whispering."

"Don't let it get to you. People are just nosy and with the Lauren-Jessica situation they just feel the need to make up any story they can." Rose stated.

"I know, I guess I'm just sick of it," I growled before changing the subject. "Where's Edward?" I asked.

"He had to talk to the teacher about a test he missed in one of his classes." Jasper answered.

"Oh." I responded before turning back to my food.

The rest of lunch was pretty uneventful. There was some small talk but I basically kept to myself and did some last minute studying for my chemistry test. The teacher had told me that I could take it later but I figured that would only cause more talk and I would do anything to avoid being the continued topic of conversation.

Right as the bell rang Alice grasped my arm. "Don't think I've forgotten about the winter formal. We need to decide what you're wearing."

I just nodded at her and turned away mumbling, "That's if Edward even asks me to go."

I quickly made my way to class and took my seat right before the teacher entered. I tried to calm my nerves over the test but couldn't. Even after turning my test in I couldn't shake the feeling that I had messed the test up and I absolutely hated it.

Because of the test I didn't get a chance to talk to Edward in class so once it was over I turned to him. "I just wanted to remind you that I have an appointment with Riley after school. My dad is going to drive me because he wants to discuss the letters that need to be sent to the court with Riley."

"Crap, I forgot about that. Man it seems like we haven't gotten to talk to one another at all today." Edward replied sadly.

"Well, we are no longer in our bubble. Things will get back to normal," I told him as I placed a kiss on his cheek. "I have to get to class. Have a good rest of the day. Talk to you tonight?" I asked.

"Of course. Have a good session with Riley," Edward said before kissing me goodbye.

The rest of the day seemed to drag. I was so glad to see Dad waiting for me in the parking lot when the final bell rang. I made my way to the car and got in the passenger seat.

"How was your day?" Dad asked.

"It was okay. It's school so it can't be a great day," I told him honestly.

Dad laughed at my answer and started to drive to Riley's office. When we got to the office, Dad stepped in to talk to Riley before my appointment. I guess he wanted to let him know exactly what happened in Arizona or something. I didn't let myself worry about what they might be talking about. Instead I spent the time they were in Riley's office working on homework.

I had just finished reading the assigned chapter for literature when Dad and Riley came back out into the waiting room.

"How is my favorite person doing today?" Riley asked, causing me to roll my eyes and laugh at him.

I got up and followed him back to his office. Once in there, I took my normal seat and watched him get himself situated. I had forgotten how comfortable I was around Riley and I knew if anyone could help me figure out this unsettled feeling then he was the person.

"So according to your dad things went well last week. How do you feel about everything that happened in Arizona?" Riley asked.

"I feel good. I hated listening to them try to make my dad out to be the bad guy but overall it helped me to see that everything Renee had ever told me about my dad was a lie."

"How about the verdict? Were you glad for the result that was reached?"

"I was. I was glad that she wasn't able to turn things around and make what she did okay. I felt like a huge weight was lifted off my shoulders through my testimony. The verdict just made things even better." I said with a shrug.

"You still seem to be apprehensive about something Bella. What's going on?" Riley asked.

"Honestly, I don't know. I mean I'm happy that Renee and Phil got convicted, I'm happy with Dad, I'm happy with Edward. I don't know how to explain it. There is just this feeling of dread that something is going to happen," I stated as the tears started to well in my eyes.

Riley set his notepad down and leaned over to give me a Kleenex. "Thank you," I said as I took it from him.

"Bella, when did this feeling start?"

"I don't know for sure. I really just started noticing it at school today."

"What were you doing when you started to feel that way?"

"Walking down the hallway," I told him as I wrung my hands in my lap.

"I see. So has your dad told you anything more about the case with Lauren and Jessica?"

I shook my head.

"Have you thought that your anxiety is directly related to being back at school?"

I looked up at him with my head tilted to the left. "What do you mean?"

"Last week you were able to jump a really big hurdle when you not only testified against Renee and Phil for what they did to you, but you also saw that justice was served. I know that they still have to be sentenced but their conviction showed you that they are being punished for hurting you. Then you come home and are thrown back into your former routine." Riley stopped and I nodded to let him know that I was listening and following what he was saying.

"If I were to guess, your feelings of dread or discomfort first manifested themselves as you were preparing to return to school today and then when you got to school you were surrounded by people who may not know where you were last week but know of the situation with Lauren, Jessica, and even your principal. The feeling of unease that you had been experiencing increased because all of these people were watching you and this is an unresolved situation. These individuals haven't been punished so there is still a chance that they could get away with their actions and this terrifies you. Am I getting close?" Riley asked.

I choked back the sob that was trying to escape. How had I not put these things together?

"Bella, I'm glad that you brought this up. You can't keep these things inside or they will tear you apart. Have you thought about talking to your dad about the progress that is being made in the current case?"

"No, I mean with everything that went down last week and both of us needing to get our letters done so that we can send them to the judge I didn't want to bother him," I said with a shrug.

"You really need to talk to your dad and not worry about being a bother to him. Trust him with this. it will make both of you feel better."

"What do you mean 'both of us'?"

"One thing you fail to give your dad credit for is how closely he watches you. Because he missed the signs in the beginning, he is extra-diligent when it comes to you now. He can tell that something is bothering you. In fact one of the things he asked me when he was in here earlier was for me to talk to you about whatever had you worried."

I thought about what he was saying. I thought that I had been making so much progress, but this was just showing me just how long of a way that I still have to go.

"Thanks Riley. I promise to try and do better letting him in. I guess despite everything there is a part of me that is worried that at some point all of this is going to be too much and he is going to be tired of dealing with all the trouble I brought into his life." I said sadly.

"Bella there is one thing that you need to remember. Rome wasn't built in a day. You have made so much progress in a short amount of time. You are going to have slip ups and when that happens we will talk it out and I will help you get back on the right track. Now here is what I want you to do before our next appointment. I want you to talk to your dad about the investigation and how it is going and then I want you to work on your letter to the Court. If you feel comfortable, share that letter with your dad, include him because doing that will go a long way in alleviating your fears."

"I will," I promised Riley.

"Good. Then I will see you next Monday. Remember if you need to talk before then just give me a call."

"Thanks Riley." I said as I stood up and prepared to leave the office.

When I got back to the waiting room I was able to see just how anxious Dad was as he waited for me. He stood as I walked toward him "Ready to go?" he asked.

"Yeah." I said and we made our way to the car.

"Dad, do you have to work tonight?" I asked as we were driving home.

"Nope, I'm off tonight."

I looked over at him. "Good. Do you think that maybe we could talk after dinner?"

"Sure. If you don't want to cook we can stop at the diner."

"Actually Dad, I kind of miss cooking and I was really looking forward to spending the time together just the two of us." I told him honestly.

"That sounds perfect. I would offer to help you cook but we both know that would only end in disaster."

I couldn't stop the laugh that escaped at his comment. "No, we most definitely don't need you helping cook, but maybe you could keep me company while I cook."

"I would really like that," he told me.

I smiled because Riley was right. I really need to talk to Dad about everything that is going on in my head.


	56. Chapter 56

**DISCLAIMER: Same disclaimer. I don't own anything, just the way I choose to use the characters. **

**Chapter 56 – Speaking Openly**

**CHPOV**

I have been able to tell that while Bella is getting better and it is easier for her to trust those around her more, that she continues to struggle with those outside her circle of friends. The closer she got to returning to school today the more quiet she became.

It wasn't until I saw the look on her face when I picked her up for her appointment tonight that I knew it was really bad. The haunted look that had been on her face when she first moved in with me had returned. She would answer my questions in the car, but not provide any extraneous comments.

When we got to Riley's office, I asked the receptionist if he would be willing to talk to me before his appointment with Bella. While I needed to discuss the letters to the judge with him, I now knew that there was something more important that needed to be addressed.

I saw a look of panic on Bella's face when I was called back before her appointment and that look just solidified my need to have this conversation. I followed Riley back to his office and took a seat on the couch.

"What can I help you with Charlie?"

"A couple of things. I have the papers that you need from the Court down in Arizona." I said as I handed him the papers.

"Now I know you could have had Bella give me these, so what else is on your mind?"

"Bella actually. She has been so strong through everything but since we got back, and even more so today, she seems to be pulling away. I have a feeling it has something to do with returning to school, but she isn't really saying much and I was hoping that maybe you could find out what is going on."

Riley nodded. "I thought this might happen and I had already planned on talking to Bella but with your permission I would like to let her know that you brought your concerns to me."

I started to speak but Riley put his hand up to stop me. "The one place Bella is still hesitant is at school. That whole situation is still unresolved and a question mark. I think it would do a world of good for both of you to discuss the situation with one another. You can give her information about what is going on and she can share her concerns with you. This is the one place where both of you need to make progress." Riley told me.

I nodded because he was right. Bella doesn't know that I have been seeing Riley for sessions of my own because of my part in everything that Bella has gone through. Maybe it is time to let her know that she isn't the only one who is struggling with all the changes.

I thanked Riley and we made our way back to the waiting room so that he could start his session with Bella. After he had taken Bella back, I stepped outside to make a phone call. I want to make sure that I have the most up to date information when I talk to Bella tonight.

I called the DA and found out the scoop on the Jessica-Lauren investigation. After I hung I let out a sigh because I wish there was something I can do to speed things up. Unfortunately, since Bella is involved, the investigation has been taken out of my hands so that there can be no cry of foul later on.

I turned to go back into the building when I saw Edward coming out of the coffee shop with his dad. I raised my hand and waived at them. Just as I started to pull the door open I was brought back by Carlisle's voice.

"Hey Charlie. How are you doing today?"

"I'm good. Things have been busy at the station but you know how things are when you come back from being gone."

Carlisle nodded. "How is Bella doing?"

"She's good. She seems a little overwhelmed but I'm sure things are going to be just fine." I told them honestly.

For the first time since they joined me on the sidewalk Edward spoke. "Charlie, can you let Bella know that I'll call her later? I know she'll probably want to relax when she gets home so I don't want to bother her."

"Not a problem Edward. How about I have her call you after dinner tonight?"

"No hurry. I'm sure she has a lot of homework to do as well."

I clapped Edward on the shoulder. "You are good for her son. I will have her give you a call when she gets a chance." I looked down at my watch and realized that Bella's session should be over within about fifteen minutes. "I should get back in there. Carlisle I will call you later this week and maybe we can set up a time to go fishing. Edward, I'm sure I will see you at the house," I said with a smirk.

When I got back inside I took a seat in the waiting room and started to mess with my phone. Before too long I'm brought out of my thoughts by Bella and Riley coming down the hall. I hear Riley tell Bella to call him if she needs to talk to before her next appointment.

I stood as Bella walked toward me. "Ready to go?" I asked as I put my hand on her shoulder.

"Yeah." Bella replied and I could tell that there was something on her mind.

I stayed quiet as I let Bella ponder whatever was floating around in her head. Just as I was going to ask her if she wanted to stop for dinner, Bella spoke.

"Dad, do you have to work tonight?"

"Nope, I'm off tonight." I tell her.

"Good. Do you think that maybe we could talk after dinner?" Bella asks me and I try to hide the smile at knowing she wants to open up to me.

While I know that Bella enjoys cooking, I never want her to feel like I expect it from her. I turn my head to her before I answer. "Sure. If you don't want to cook we can stop at the diner."

"Actually Dad, I kind of miss cooking and I was really looking forward to spending the time together just the two of us," Bella tells me.

"That sounds perfect. I would offer to help you cook but we both know that would only end in disaster," I chuckle.

My response draws the best sound out of Bella as she laughs. Her laughs fill the car for a few minutes before she is able to compose herself enough to speak. "No, we most definitely don't need you to help cook, but maybe you could keep me company while I do."

Knowing that not only does Bella want to cook me dinner, but also spend time with me makes me so happy. "I would really like that," I tell her.

Bella turns back toward the window but I can see the smile that is gracing her face and I'm so glad that I was able to put it there.

The rest of the ride home is quiet. When we get there I follow Bella into the kitchen and take a seat at the table, out of her way. One thing that I learned quickly when Bella came to live with me is just how at home she is in the kitchen.

Bella becomes a whole different person when she cooks. While normally she is hesitant around others, when she cooks she exudes a confidence I wish she had in her entire life.

We stayed quiet until Bella was halfway done with dinner. I could tell that there was something on her mind but I decided to not push her to talk until she was ready.

After she threw dinner in the oven she turned to me. "Dad, can I ask you something?"

"Sure," I replied and motioned for her to take a seat next to me. "What's going on in that brain of yours?"

"I was talking to Riley today about how things have been going and he told me that you have been worried about me. I promise I didn't mean to make you worry."

I reached over and grabbed Bella's hand. "Bells, I have only been worried because I could see how stressed out you have been lately and I hate that you are keeping it to yourself. I admit I did ask him to talk to you, but only because I know that you feel comfortable talking to him. I understand that there are things that you are more comfortable sharing with Riley or even Edward than you are with me because I'm your father. I just want to make sure that you do talk about what is bothering you, with someone."

"You're right; I do feel comfortable talking to Riley. However, that doesn't mean that I'm not comfortable talking to you. There are things that I've wanted to discuss with you but I didn't want to put more on your plate than is already there. I know that things have been stressful with the trial and the investigation here and I didn't want to cause you more worry. I'm sorry Dad." Bella stated as tears threatened to fall.

"Bella, this is a new situation for both of us. Yes I have things that I've been dealing with but you have been dealing with the same things, just different aspects of them. I want you to come to me. Let me be there now even though I wasn't there before."

Bella didn't say anything, but instead just nodded before getting up and finishing dinner. Once everything was ready I helped her set the table and we both sat down to a wonderful meal. Finding out that Bella was afraid of causing me stress was a real eye opener and just reaffirmed how much she puts others before herself.

"This is really good Bella." I told her around a bite of dinner.

"Thanks Dad. I'm glad you like it."

"So, I called the DA in charge of Jessica and Lauren's cases while you were with Riley today."

This grabbed Bella's attention and she put her fork down to listen to me. "Is there any news?"

"Apparently he has appointments set to meet with both sets of parents. He has assured me that we will be contacted before anything happens. No plea deals will be offered without our being notified first. As for Principal Smith, it sounds like he is likely going to lose his job for his blatant cover up of their behavior. Ultimately all the DA can do is deal with the criminal charges but he assured me that with all the information that his investigation has uncovered that Mr. Smith will not be returning to Forks High."

I could see Bella let out a sigh of relief. "Thanks Dad. The not knowing has been plaguing me and then returning back to school today my mind has been going a mile a minute."

"Anytime Bella. So how is your letter to the judge coming along?" I asked.

"I think I should probably be done with it sometime tomorrow night. Would you be willing to read it before we send it and le3t me know what you think?" Bella asked nervously.

"I would be happy to read it. Just let me know when you get it done." I told her.

The rest of dinner was talking about mundane things. After we were done eating I waved her off and assured her that I would do the dishes and put everything away. Just as Bella was getting ready to go upstairs I remembered my conversation with Edward.

"Bella," I called.

"Yeah Dad."

"I ran into Edward earlier today and I told him that I would have you call him after dinner. Is everything okay with you two? He seemed a little worried."

"Everything is fine. I was just a little overwhelmed today and I'm sure he was just worrying about me. I will call him before I go to bed. I have to finish my homework first."

I turned back to the dishes and listened to Bella make her way upstairs.

**BPOV**

I am so glad that I took Riley's advice and decided to talk to Dad. Our conversation over dinner helped bolster my confidence that I'm not screwing up my relationship with him.

I pull out my literature homework so that I can get it finished quickly. I answer the questions after the chapter and throw everything back in my bag. I pull out my cell phone and look at it. I know that I need to call Edward because, if he talked to Dad, I know he is worried about me.

Unfortunately there is a part of me that can't let go of the niggling question of why he hasn't asked me to the winter formal. Does he not want to go, or is it that he just doesn't want to take me?

I'm brought out of my inner musings by the ringing of my phone. Despite all the questions floating around in my brain I can't help but smile when I see that it is Edward.

"Hey, I was just getting ready to call you," I said as I answered the phone.

"_Sure, likely story,"_ Edward chuckled.

"It's true. I was sitting here holding my phone in my hand as I thought about my wonderful boyfriend."

"_Well your wonderful boyfriend missed you today. How did the rest of your day go?"_ Edward asked, his voice going from teasing to serious.

I let out a sigh. Just like Dad and Riley, Edward seemed to be able to pick up on my moods pretty easily. "It was okay. I will admit that I let myself get stressed out at school but everything is good." I assured him.

"_Uh huh,"_ Edward replied, although he didn't sound convinced.

"I promise everything is fine. Plus I had a nice talk with my dad at dinner and he helped put some of the stress to bed for me."

"_Oh yeah, has there been a break in the investigation?" _

"Not really a break, but the DA promised to keep dad informed and he also apparently said that Mr. Smith likely won't be coming back to school."

"_Oh really."_

"Yeah, I'm not sure what all has been found out but I do know that Dad is pretty sure he won't be coming back. So how was the rest of your day?" I asked in an attempt to change the subject.

"_It was okay. I got all my homework done and went out for coffee with my dad."_ Edward stated.

"I'm glad you got to spend some time with him."

Before I can say anything else my bedroom door opens. "Bells, it's about time to get some sleep."

I look at the clock and realize that it's going on eleven. "Okay Dad. Night, talk to you tomorrow."

"Night Bella," Dad said before he closed the door.

"Edward, I didn't realize how late it is so I have to go."

"_No problem. Pick you up in the morning?"_ Edward asked.

"Absolutely. Night, love you."

"_Love you too Bella,"_ Edward said before he disconnected.

I fell asleep rather easily and slept through the night.

**EPOV**

My mind has been going a mile a minute all day. I could tell that the staring at school had been getting to Bella but I wasn't sure what to do to make her feel better. Unfortunately, because of her appointment with Riley, I wouldn't get a chance to see her until tomorrow.

I met up with Dad for coffee to discuss how things have been going. It was nice to reconnect with him outside of the house. After we ran into Charlie, my concerns about Bella came back full force. Dad seemed to notice and asked me about it on the way home.

"Son, are you and Bella having problems?"

"No, I just hate to see her so stressed and people were staring at her today. Plus there is something bothering her but I'm not sure what exactly it is." I told him.

"Now, don't get mad at me but can I ask you a question?"

I nodded to let him know to go ahead.

"I noticed at dinner the other night when the winter formal came up and your sister was pressuring Bella to go dress shopping that Bella wouldn't meet anyone's eye."

"Okay, but we are talking about shopping with Alice. I know that Bella is not a fan of shopping like Alice is." I told him.

"I don't think that is it. Have you guys discussed the dance at all?"

I furrowed my brow as I thought about his question. "Why would we?" I asked.

"I'm going to take your answer as a no, which likely means that you haven't formally asked Bella to go to the dance with you."

"Well no, but…"

"Son, we are talking about Bella here. Not someone like Alice or Rose. You can't assume that Bella knows you want to take her to the dance. In fact, your mere silence on the matter probably has her convinced that you either don't want to go at all or that you don't want to go with her. Now before you go and try to contradict me, hear me out. The Bella we know and love today is so much different than on the one who moved here months ago. However, even though she is opening up to all of us and especially you, she still has years of insecurity inside her. Think about that."

I remained quiet as I thought about what my father had told me. Part of me wanted to argue that he was wrong, but the more I thought about it I knew he likely wasn't. The only time the formal has been brought up is by either Rose or Alice. Hell, I know for a fact that Emmett and Jasper will just do what they are told and never have to say a thing, but none of them are Bella. Here, she just got back from a week of hell in Arizona and the dance is constantly being talked about by the girls. A dance that neither of us has ever mentioned.

I want to shoot myself for assuming that Bella would just know that I plan on taking her to the dance. I know I need to remedy the problems that my assumptions have caused and I plan on doing that tomorrow.

I wait anxiously for the phone to ring. Finally I can't wait any longer and I call Bella. I feel the anxiety flow out of my body as I hear her voice. I can tell that her meeting with Riley went well and I'm glad that at least part of her stress is gone.

All too soon Charlie tells Bella she has to get off the phone. After making sure she knows I love her, I hang up and contemplate how I'm going to talk to her about the dance. Once the decision is made I fall into a deep sleep. Tomorrow can't come soon enough.

**A/N **

**I must thank mustlovertp for all her help with the chapter. Her insight is invaluable to me. **

**I also want to apologize for not replying to reviews for the last chapter. However, I figured that you would rather I post an update than wait until I get back from vacation next week so that I had a chance to reply to reviews. **

**I hope you enjoyed the chapter. **


	57. Chapter 57

**DISCLAIMER: Same disclaimer. I don't own anything, just the way I choose to use the characters. **

**A/N This chapter has not been betaed. All mistakes are mine. **

**Chapter 57 – Misunderstandings**

**BPOV**

After talking to Dad I slept better than I have since we got back and I had to return to school. In fact I slept so well that I slept through my alarm and ended up having to rush to get ready for school on time.

Fortunately, Dad works a later shift today and noticed that I wasn't up at my normal time. After frantically pulling my hair back and getting dressed I flew down the stairs, trying to make sure I was ready when Edward showed up.

When I hit the kitchen I come to a screeching halt when I see Dad trying to make sure that I have something for breakfast. Dad is standing there holding out some toaster strudels for me to eat.

"You didn't have to do this, but thank you," I tell him as I take a bite of the toaster strudel he hands me.

"Well, I don't want you going to school without something to eat and if I know you like I do you would just grab something and maybe eat it later. This way I at least know you have something in your stomach this morning."

I feel myself getting a little bit misty-eyed. I often wonder how I didn't notice how much Dad loves me before. I go over to him and give him a hug. "Thanks Dad."

When I pull back I hear Edward's car pull up outside. I turn back to Dad. "Edward's here so I have to go. What time to do you get off tonight so I can have dinner ready?"

"I don't get off until 9 so don't worry about dinner. I can grab something on my way home. You have a good day at school and give me a call if you need anything." Dad tells me.

"Will do. Have a good day at work," I say over my shoulder as I make my way to the front door.

As I head out the door Edward is just climbing out of the car. "Sorry, I overslept and was running a little late," I say as I make my way to his car.

"No problem baby," Edward assures me as he places a chaste kiss on my lips. "Do you have everything you need?"

"Yep. Thankfully I packed my bag last night so I didn't have to worry about it this morning. I'm also thankful that Dad goes in to work later than usual today because if he hadn't been here I would probably still be sleeping," I giggled.

Edward laughed with me as we made our way to school. Once we got there we were quickly separated when the girls grabbed me and pulled be away from Edward. Somehow I knew that they were going to want to talk about the winter formal and thinking about how Edward still hadn't asked me to go just made my mood take a dive.

Thankfully, because I was running late this morning, Alice did not have a chance to start her interrogation before the bell rang. I let out a breath knowing that I wouldn't have to deal with talking about the winter formal until at least lunchtime.

The morning went by rather quickly. With the end of the semester quickly approaching all of the teachers seem to want to cram as much into the day as possible. As I make my way to lunch I try to figure out how I'm going to get all the reading and homework done.

When I enter the lunchroom I can't help but be a little disappointed when I see that the boys are nowhere to be seen. I take a deep breath and make my way over to the table, preparing myself for the onslaught of winter formal talk that I know is coming.

I no more than sit down before Alice starts chattering. "When are we going shopping for our dresses?"

Rose and I exchange a look. I can tell that Rose knows that I don't want to go shopping but she doesn't say anything. Finally after getting the evil eye from Alice because nobody has answered her I open my mouth. "I'm not going to the formal, but I can go shopping with you guys. Just let me know when and I will make sure that it's okay with my dad."

"Don't be silly Bella. You are going to the formal," Alice chastises me.

I don't know where the anger comes from but I just can't sit there and argue with Alice. "No Alice, I'm not. I have not been invited and I'm not just going to assume. Either you accept that and I go with you two when you get your dresses or you go without me," I tell her as I stand up from the table and storm out of the cafeteria.

I don't even register that I pass the boys. I just need to get out of here before the tears start to fall.

**EPOV**

After my talk with Dad last night I realize how stupid I am for just assuming that Bella knows that I want to take her to the winter formal. I decided as I was getting ready for school that I should enlist Jasper and Emmett's help in asking Bella to go to the formal with me.

Bella was running late this morning so we didn't really have much time to talk on the way to school. Unfortunately the girls were waiting for Bella when we got to the school and were quick to steal her away from me. After the girls commandeered Bella, I grab the guys and explain how I have messed up.

"Hey, I messed up guys and I need your help." I tell them.

Jasper quirked his eyebrow at me. "What did you do this time?" Emmett asked.

"I kind of assumed that Bella knew that I want he to go to the winter formal with me and never actually asked her."

"Well that was stupid," Emmett chastises me.

"No shit. That is why I need your help. With everything going on I forgot that Bella is not the type to assume that I plan on taking her without asking. And with Alice and Rose pushing her to go shopping with them it became apparent that she assumes that I either don't want to go or that I don't want to go with her." I told them.

"What do you need our help with?" Jasper asked.

"I need to find a way to ask her to go with me that shows her that I have always wanted to take her to the formal without her thinking that I'm only asking her because of Alice or whatever."

"Let me think and see what I can come up with, " Jasper tells me.

"Thanks man." I say as the bell rings and we have to rush to get to class on time.

I try to pay attention in my classes but my mind keeps wandering to how I'm going to ask Bella to go to the formal with me. I come up with a plan but I need the guys' help in setting it up. We all meet at Emmett's locker before lunch and I tell them my plan.

"I came up with an idea about how I want to ask Bella to the dance but I need your help."

"Sure, what do you need?" Emmett asked.

"I want to send her on a scavenger hunt that will end up at a nice restaurant where I will be waiting for her to ask her. What I want to have you help with is placing the clues and making sure that she gets to where she needs to be. Do you think you will be able to do that?"

"That sounds like an excellent plan," Jasper tells me.

"Thanks. I'm thinking I want to do it tomorrow night. That will allow me to get Charlie's permission and give us time to get everything set up." I tell them.

"Cool. How about we work on setting everything up tonight," Emmett suggests.

Once the plans are made we make our way to the cafeteria. We had just walked in when Bella comes barreling past us. I can tell by the look on her face that she is upset but she doesn't respond to me when I call her name. I consider going after her but I know that I first need to know what happened to make her flee the way she did.

The guys and I make our way over to our table to find Rose looking at Alice. "Where did Bella go?" Jasper asks.

"She just flipped out for no reason and took off." Alice replies.

"That doesn't sound like Bella. What were you guys talking about when she got upset?" I asked, even though I had an idea.

"All I did was ask when we are going to get our dresses for the formal," Alice huffed.

I let out a sigh because really Bella's reaction is my fault.

"What did Bella say to that?" I asked.

"She told us that she wasn't going to the formal and we could either accept that and she would go shopping with us for our dresses or we could go without her," Rose told me while fixing me with an evil glare. "Can you explain why she isn't planning on going or rather why she claims she hasn't been invited to go?"

I hold my hands up in defeat. "I fucked up. I admit it. With everything that has been going on I just assumed that Bella knew that I wanted to take her to the formal and I never straight out asked her to go with me. This is a matter that I plan on rectifying." I huff.

"Just how do you plan on rectifying the situation? You know that since Bella has the idea that she isn't invited in her head that she is going to take an invitation and twist it to be a pity invite." Alice inquires.

"I have already thought about that. In fact the guys and I were discussing this before we came in here. I will let them explain it to you because I need to go find Bella and make sure that she is okay." I say before I get up and make my way out of the cafeteria.

I go by Bella's locker first in hopes that maybe she stopped there. When she wasn't there I checked her next class, the library, and any other place that I could think of. I tried to text her but didn't get a response. Finally I gave up and made my way to class.

I start to worry the closer it gets to class starting and Bella still hasn't shown up. Finally, just seconds before the bell rings, Bella makes her way into the classroom. She takes her seat, refusing to look up from her desk. Watching her I get angry because my stupidity caused part of this.

The teacher calls the class to attention before handing out tests. I sigh because I know that I won't get a chance to talk to Bella now and I will have to wait until after school unless I can talk to her after class for a few minutes. I turn my attention to the test in front of me. It doesn't take me the entire class period because Bella and I studied for it together so it is pretty easy.

As soon as class is dismissed Bella bolts out of her seat and escapes the room before I am able to catch her. I can tell by the look on her face that she is embarrassed. I guess I have no choice but to wait until after school.

I have to fight to pay attention in the rest of my classes. When the teachers aren't saying anything I might need for the tests I'm spending my time mapping out my plans for the scavenger hunt and by the time the school day is over I have the entire plan worked out. Unfortunately in order to get it all set up I'm going to have to limit my time with Bella tonight.

When I get to the car Bella is already standing there waiting for me. She is chatting with Jasper as I make my way toward her. I can see that she is consciously making an effort to look like everything is okay but I can tell by the dullness of her eyes that she isn't truly okay.

Not wanting to prematurely give away my plans I plaster a smile on my face as I approach them.

"Hey babe," I say as I pull Bella to me.

"Hey sweetums," Jasper responds causing Bella to break out in a beautiful giggle.

Seeing what Jasper is trying to do I decide to play along. "How was the rest of your day Babycakes?" I asked as I grabbed hold of Jasper's hand.

Jasper, ever so dramatic, puts his hand to his head like he is a southern belle and drawls, "It was just exhausted dahling. I didn't know how I was going to survive this horrible place."

By this time Bella is doubled over in laughter and the rest of the crew is walking toward us with confused looks on their faces. Jasper and I can't hold our laughter in any more than Bella can so by the time the rest of the gang reaches us we are all in hysterics.

Rose gave me a questioning look but I just shrugged. When we had all caught our breath I once again pulled Bella to me. "How was the rest of your day, Bella?" I asked.

Jasper continued to snicker as I spoke to Bella. She just shook her head and replied, "It was okay. How was yours?"

"It's better now that I'm here with you. So are you ready to get out of here?" I ask.

Bella just nodded as she stood there biting her lip. I could tell by the looks she was giving Alice and Rose that she was feeling embarrassed for what happened at lunch. Instead of making her stand there I told the others that we had to go.

The drive to Bella's place was rather quiet. I knew that she was upset about the dance issue but I also knew that confronting her would only make her more embarrassed. Instead I just drove in silence as we make our way to Bella's house.

When we get there I walk with her into the house. I know that I need to address her quietness but I don't want to make her more uncomfortable than she already is. Once we get inside Bella grabs us some drinks as I lay out our homework. We have another test tomorrow so concentration will be have to be on that but first I need to give Bella a chance to tell me what is on her mind.

"You're awful quiet today baby. Is there something going on?"

Bella lets out a sigh. "No, I just have some things on my mind."

"Anything that I can help with?" I ask, hoping that maybe she will let me in just a little.

Bella gave me a small smile. "Nope, but thank you for the offer."

Bella took a seat next to me and we started to study. It seemed like in no time we were both ready for the upcoming exam. I look at my watch and realize that I need to get home so that I can set up for the scavenger hunt tomorrow.

"What time does your dad get home?" I ask.

"He has to work late. I'm probably just going to make something simple for dinner and then work on my letter to the judge."

"Do you need any help with that?"

"Nah. I'm pretty sure I know what I want to say, it's just a matter of getting it worded the way I want it." Bella tells me as we make our way to the front door.

"I will pick you up in them morning." I say as I lean in and give her a kiss.

"Sounds good. Have a nice night babe," Bella tells me.

I leave Bella feeling bad that I know she still thinks that I don't want to take her to the dance, but I know that the scavenger hunt is just what I need to do. Now I just need to get everything set up.

**BPOV**

I let out a sigh after Edward left. I have been feeling sorry for myself all day and it's really stupid. I don't need to go to the winter formal to know that Edward's feelings for me are real. In fact it's not like there won't be other dances for us to attend.

I spend the rest of the night trying to convince myself that there is no reason to be upset over the dance, but truthfully I don't do a very good job at it.

The next morning Dad is once again waiting for me downstairs.

"Morning Dad. I didn't hear you come in last night. How was work?"

"It was okay. I have to work late again tonight though so I won't be home for dinner."

"No worries. You will just have to fend for yourself anyway because I have a date with Edward tonight so I won't be home for dinner either." I tell him.

"Where are you guys going?" Dad asks.

I furrow my brow because honestly I'm not sure. "Actually, Edward didn't tell me. He says it's a surprise," I say with a shrug.

"Well you have fun. I need to get to work. Call me if you need anything."

"Will do. Have a good day Dad," I tell him as I give him a hug.

"Always kiddo."

I made my way out to Edward's car, I can't help the smile that graces my face. After much thought last night I finally came to the realization that I'm okay with not going to the dance and I look forward to going with Alice and Rose to pick out their dresses.

"Morning," I tell Edward and I stand on my tiptoes to give him a kiss.

"Morning. How was the rest of your night?" Edward asks.

"It was pretty good. I've almost got my letter done, I'm feeling pretty good about the test today, and I'm looking forward to my date tonight with this really hot guy."

"Anyone I know?"

"Nope, just this guy that I have been seeing on the side. I would tell you about him but I'm afraid for his life." I said with a smirk.

"Well, I have a date tonight with this really hot chick." Edward replies.

"Oh really? Hope you have fun and enjoy your date tonight. Maybe we can get together tomorrow and compare notes."

Since we had arrived at school, I took Edward's surprise at my banter to my advantage, getting out of the car and leaving him speechless.

I walked to my locker, my head on the test I had this morning. I was so lost in my thoughts I jumped when Rose grabbed my shoulder.

"Sorry, I didn't realize anyone was with me." I exclaim.

"No, I probably should have been a little louder. What has you so lost in your thoughts?" Rose asked.

"Just going through some mental exercises for my test. I'm sure I'm going to be fine but I just thought I would do some drills while I have a few minutes. So what's up?"

"Nothing. I just wanted to talk to you about yesterday." Rose started.

I put my hand up to stop her. "Rose, I'm the one who should be apologizing. I was having a bad day yesterday and took it out on you and Alice. I really want to go shopping with you guys for your dresses if you still want me to."

"Of course we want you to go. Why don't we go shopping Monday after school."

"Sounds good." I tell Rose as the bell rings. "I better get to class. I will talk to you later."

The day goes by rather quickly. The test was pretty easy. At the end Edward drives me home and leaves me with a kiss. I do what little homework I have before I start getting ready for our date.

At 7 o'clock the doorbell rings. I smile because I'm so excited for this date. My smile however falls when I open the door, not to Edward, but to Emmett.


	58. Chapter 58

**DISCLAIMER: Same disclaimer. I don't own anything, just the way I choose to use the characters. **

Chapter 58 – What's Going On?

**BPOV**

Despite the shock of seeing Emmett standing at my door, I try not to let it show.

"Emmett, not that I'm not happy to see you, but what are you doing here?" I ask, the confusion evident on my face.

"I'm here on behalf of Edward," Emmett replies and I work hard to keep my face from falling.

"Okay." I reply warily.

"Edward had something that he needed to do. He was going to call you and tell you himself but I told him I needed your help with something and I would let you know when I stopped by."

"What can I help you with?"

"Actually, I need you to help me find some book that I promised to pick up for Rose. She needs to read it for some reason and I have put it off and if I don't get it today she is going to be pissed."

"So you need to go to the library?"

"No, I already checked and they don't have the book I need. I need to go to the bookstore downtown." Emmett says.

"If she just needs it for class maybe I have it and I can just loan it to her rather than having to spend the money purchasing a book she may not ever want to read again. What book does she need?"

"Um, I'm sure you won't have it. Besides she would be mad if she thought I tried to get out of helping her by coming to you instead of making the trip to the store." Emmett sputters.

"Okay," I reply warily. Something about Emmett's sudden fidgeting had me off guard, however I didn't want to cause problems for him.

"Are you ready to go?" Emmett asks not even a minute later.

"Umm, I guess. Let me grab my coat." I say as I leave to grab my purse and coat and meet Emmett back at the door.

When I get back to the living room with my stuff, it is definitely clear that there is something going on that I have no idea about. A part of my mind immediately wonders if Emmett is covering for Edward because he is out with someone else. The minute that thought pops into my head I chastise myself for thinking that way. Edward has more than proven how much he cares for me.

Emmett is quiet when we get into the car. The silence remains until I decide to break it as we near downtown. "So, what book does Rose need you to pick up?"

"Umm, I don't remember the name offhand. I have the title listed in my phone. I will get it for you when we get there."

"If you want I can look while you are driving. That way we can get what you need that much quicker and you can get back to Rose."

"No," Emmett all but shouted causing me to cringe away from him. "I mean that's okay. I don't have plans with Rose for about an hour and a half and you know how she is never ready on time. We will have plenty of time to look it up when we get there."

Not wanting a repeat of his outburst I just nodded. I spent the rest of the drive looking out the passenger window trying to figure out what really is going on. Sure, Emmett may need my help, but my gut is telling me that there is more to the story.

When Emmett parked, I quickly got out of the car and walked around the front waiting for him so we could make our way inside. Emmett was playing with his phone as he followed me inside.

"What are we looking for?" I queried once we were inside.

"I'm having trouble finding the specific title," Emmett told me as he continued to play with his phone. "I remember that it is some classical chick. Jane something."

"Jane Austen?"

"That sounds right."

I try to hide my huff of frustration. I have most of Jane Austen's books at home, a fact that all my friends know. This little trip is turning into being a waste of my time.

"Okay, Jane Austen is over here," I say as I lead Emmett over to the classical literature section.

Once we get where we need to be, I turn to find Emmet typing furiously on his phone. I roll my eyes in frustration. Here I am spending my evening trying to help his ass and he is more worried about whoever is on the other end of the fucking phone.

"Emmett do you need to talk to whomever you are texting so insistently?"

"Sorry Bella. Rose apparently has some sort of crisis. Do you mind if I step outside and give her a call real quick."

"Go ahead," I tell him with a wave of my hand.

Once I am left alone in the bookstore I move over to the new releases section. As long as I've been stood up by my boyfriend and now left to my own devices in the bookstore I might as well find something to read for the weekend.

After I have found a book I want to purchase I realize that it has been about 15 minutes and Emmett has never returned. I let out a sigh as I make my way to the cash register to pay.

I pay for my purchase and look around trying to locate Emmett. Not seeing him I head toward the front door only to notice that his car is no longer parked out front.

I don't know whether I should be angry or hurt that I have apparently been dumped in a bookstore.

I'm almost out the door when this girl comes up to me. "Excuse me, are you Bella?"

"Yes," I answer.

"This is for you," she said as she hands me a note.

"Thank you." I tell her as I take the folded paper from her.

I continue outside before I stop to read what the note says.

_Bella, _

_Your thirst for knowledge has been quenched, but has your physical thirst. Don't let yourself become parched._

_E_

I furrow my brow because the note seems to be some sort of riddle that is directing me to the local coffee house. However, I can't decide if I should do what the note seems to be directing or not.

After deliberating a few seconds I decide it can't hurt to at least see why Emmett wants me to go to the coffee house. I start to walk down the street to the coffee shop when out of the corner of my eye I see Edward coming out of the flower shop down the street. I notice that he is dressed up and is holding a bouquet of lilies.

Suddenly I'm frozen and I can't look away. I see him checking his watch and looking around before he starts walking down the street. Seeing as he is walking the opposite way of the coffee house I know that this isn't a plan to meet me there.

I continue to watch him until he turns the corner and is out of my line of sight. While a part of me wants to cry because he is obviously meeting someone, the bigger part of me is angry.

I immediately turn away from the coffee house and instead head back toward home. The longer I walk the angrier I become. About halfway home I feel my phone vibrate in my pocket. I look at it and see that it is a text message from Emmett.

Not wanting to talk to him I ignore it and put it back into my pocket. A few minutes later my phone goes off again. This time I don't even take the phone out of my pocket. The phone continues to go off and finally I get so tired of feeling it vibrate that I pull it out and shut if off without even looking at the messages.

Once I get home I make my way upstairs and turn my music on loud enough to drown the warring voices in my head out.

After about half an hour the voices in my head and the anger just keep getting worse. I decide that the best option for me is to get out of the house, and I know the perfect place that always helps calm me.

**EPOV**

I've been looking forward to my date with Bella all day. At first Jasper was going to pick Bella up, but then his mom needed him at home so Emmett offered to get her started on the scavenger hunt.

I was pretty proud of myself as I remember the plan that I had come up with to ask Bella to go to the winter formal with me.

I was running around grabbing the last few items that I needed for our date tonight when I got the text from Emmett stating that he had Bella at the bookstore. I smiled before I realized that I needed to hurry at the florist to ensure that Bella didn't see me when she was on her way to the coffee house.

From there Bella would have a few more stops, including the florist before she would be directed to the Italian restaurant at the end of the street.

As I leave the florist, I think I see Bella walking from the bookstore and I hurry to the car so that she doesn't see me. Once I'm in the car I make my way to the restaurant. I have all the clues placed in their rightful locations and if Bella is already on her way to the coffee house then she obviously got the first clue.

I smile as I wait in my car outside the restaurant. My reservation isn't for another half an hour but I don't want to take the chance that Bella shows up early and doesn't find me here.

I play some games on my phone as I wait. About 15 minutes later my phone rings.

Not recognizing the number I answer. "Hello?"

"Edward, it's Angela. I was just wondering if you changed your mind about the clues for Bella."

"What do you mean?" I ask.

"Well, Bella hasn't been here yet. You said she would be here by now and I just wanted to make sure there wasn't a change of plans."

Worry starts to set in as I digest what Angela is telling me. "There was no change in plan. Call me if she shows up. I'm gonna give her a call and see what happened since she left the bookstore." I told Angela before I hung up.

I called the last person I know has seen Bella today.

"Hello," Emmett answers.

"Hey man, I have a question for you."

"What's up Edward?"

"Well, I just got a call from Angela and Bella never made it to the coffee house. I was wondering how things went at the bookstore. How did Bella react to the clue?"

"Things went fine. I got her there and left. What do you mean she didn't make it to the coffee house?"

"Wait, what do you mean you left? Did she have the clue when you left?"

"I think so. I left her in the classical section. I mean I assume she did but Rose was waiting for me and I didn't want to make it obvious that this was all a set up."

My brain was telling me that I knew it was a bad idea to let Emmett deliver Bella to the bookstore. Or at least I guess I should have been more explicit in my instructions. Now I have no idea whether or not the clue was delivered.

"Man, I have to go. I need to call Stacy and see if Bella got the clue. I will talk to you later."

Unfortunately the call to Stacy did little to sooth me. According to her Bella had bought a book but it was a new release and she had to hand deliver the note as Bella was leaving. She assured me that Bella had been heading toward the coffee house the last time she saw her. I thanked Stacy for all her help and immediately tried to text Bella.

When I didn't get a response I tried calling her but her phone went right to voicemail. I ran my hands through my hair as I put the car into gear.

I was halfway to Bella's house when I saw her drive past me. Since she shut her phone off I had no other option than to follow her. Unfortunately traffic is not on my side and I lose her on my way through town. I rack my brain trying to figure out where she might go and the only place I can come up with is the beach. Although it's not warm out I know that if Bella wants someplace to be alone that is where she will go. She has told me more than once that the sound of the water breaking on the shore sooths her and helps clear her head.

I head toward the beach and sure enough when I get there her truck is parked. I look around and finally spot her sitting on a piece of driftwood, staring out at the ocean, further down the beach.

Bella is so lost in her thoughts that she doesn't even hear me come up behind her. I stand there fore a few minutes as I try to get a read on her posture. I can tell that she is either stressed or upset, but seeing as how she is here at the beach I lean toward upset.

After a few minutes I walk around so I am standing in front of her. "Bella," I said as I took a seat in front of her.

"Edward, what are you doing here?"

"I was going to ask you the same thing. I thought we had a date."

"I did too, but then Emmett showed up at my place instead of you saying that you had something that you needed to do." Bella said with a shrug.

"I did have something to do, but I never canceled our date. Didn't you get my note at the bookstore?"

"I got a note, but it really didn't make a whole lot of sense. Since Emmett had abandoned me there I had nobody to ask. I was going to follow the instructions and head toward the coffee house, but then I saw you come out of the florist after our date had been canceled. I needed to get away and do some thinking."

God, I'm stupid. This whole night has not gone according to plan. "Bella, you misunderstood when Emmett said I was busy. I was busy but that was the plan." I stated.

"So you planned on standing me up." Bella asked, the confusion clear on her face.

"God, this whole night has gone wrong. Yes I planned on standing you up at your house, but only because I had a scavenger hunt set up, which was supposed to lead you to me at the restaurant."

"Why?"

"I wanted to remind you of all the things that have brought us together and made us who we are. I also wanted a way to show you just how much I care about you."

Tears spilled down Bella's cheeks. "I guess I screwed things up, didn't I"

"No baby, you didn't screw things up. Let me explain from the beginning and you will see that it was just a bunch of misunderstandings." I told her as I wiped the tears from her face.

I launched into an explanation of how I had set up the scavenger hunt with Jasper and Emmett and how at the last minute Jasper wasn't able to pick her up. I couldn't help but laugh when she told me how confused she was when Emmett showed up at her house and how frustrated she was getting with him at the bookstore.

She then told me about Emmett leaving her at the bookstore and Stacy giving her the note as she was walking out the door.

"I'm so sorry that things got so screwed up. I guess we can chalk it up to a funny story to tell years from now." I told her.

"I'm just sorry that my frustration screwed up all your hard work." Bella said as she looked down at her hands.

"Don't be. It may not have gone the way I thought it would but ultimately we ended up together. That is all I really wanted to do was spend the evening with you." I told her honestly as I pulled her to me.

We sat there silently, locked in an embrace for a few minutes before Bella pulled back. "Why did you really set all this up Edward? I know you said it was because you wanted me to know how much you care about me, but I have the feeling that there is something that you just aren't telling me." She said as she cocked her eyebrow at me.

I couldn't help but laugh at the serious look she was giving me. "You're right. I set this night up to make up for messing something else up."

Bella gave me a blank look, indicating that she had no idea what I was referring to.

"You haven't messed anything up." Bella stated.

"I have. Just recently I realized that in everything that has been going on I never asked you to the winter formal. I forgot, that unlike my sister and Rose, you would never assume something like that. When I realized that I had never asked you and that you believed I didn't want to go with you, I knew I had to find a way to fix the mistake and show you just how much I want to go with you. I was planning on asking you to the dance at dinner after you had finished the scavenger hunt."

"And I went and screwed this up." Bella said before she covered her face with her hands. Her shoulders started to shake and I thought she was crying until I heard her let out a quiet snort.

"Are you laughing?"

"It's just, this is a colossal screw up that neither of us could make up. You thought you needed to fix something that really didn't need fixing, and then I screw up what you try to do." She got out between her laughs.

"Wait, I'm confused. You told Alice that you weren't going to the dance because I hadn't asked you."

"I did. I know what I said was likely misconstrued because I was upset with her constant badgering me. I never really thought that you didn't want to go with me. I just thought that you didn't want to go." Bella stated with a shrug. "All you would have had to do was ask."

Now it was my turn to laugh. Talk about breakdown in communication. "Well, would you go to the winter formal with me?"

"I would love to." Bella replied before she placed her hands on either side of my face and brought me in for a kiss.

We stayed locked in an embrace until I felt Bella shudder. "Baby, lets get out of the cold."

Bella nodded and I pulled her up from her seat. I wrapped my arms around her shoulders as we walked back toward the cars. When we got there I didn't want to let Bella go, especially after all the miscommunications today.

"How do you feel about leaving your truck here and coming back for it later?"

"Sure, I don't think my dad will have a problem with it." She told me.

I helped Bella into my car and then went around and got in my side. I took her hand as I reversed out of my parking spot heading back toward town.

We may have missed our reservations at the restaurant, but at least we ended up together. I didn't care if we went for pizza, just as long as we are together.


	59. Chapter 59

**DISCLAIMER: Same disclaimer. I don't own anything, just the way I choose to use the characters. **

Chapter 59 – Preparations

**BPOV**

The days following our date are filled with activity. Alice and Rose jumped all over preparations for the winter formal. I was so happy that Edward and I had finally talked that I didn't even put up a fuss when Alice decided to completely take over the dress selection process.

For the first time ever shopping with Alice was not a chore. Apparently she had already had the perfect dress in mind for me so all I really had to do was try it on. Once the dress was chosen the shoes came next. I agreed to a small heel, to which Alice pouted, but I stood my ground.

I can't believe how fast time has gone. School let out for break yesterday and the formal is only days away. Alice has tried to convince me to have my hair and nails done professionally, but I put my foot down. Not only is it a waste of money, but also I don't like the idea of not having some semblance of control over my appearance.

I never realized how low Alice would sink to try and get her way until Dad approaches the subject of the formal at dinner.

"So Bells, the winter formal is only a couple of days away. Are you ready for it?"

I can't help but smile as I think about the dance. "I think I am."

"So, do you have your appointment set for hair and nails?" Dad asks, which raises my suspicions.

Why would Dad ask me about hair and nails? Getting everything I need for the dance, maybe, but specifically hair and nails. He doesn't even realize that it's time for a haircut until I tell him.

"What do you mean?" I ask hoping he will confess to having talked to Alice.

"I just figured that with the fancy dress and all that you were also going to get your hair and nails done as well. You know you can if you want to."

"Thank you very much for the offer, but I'm fine without getting them professionally done," I assure him.

"Bella if you are not getting your hair and nails done because of money please don't worry about it. I want you to have the best."

I can't help but get angry at his statement. I try to take deep breaths because I know this is coming from Alice, but the fact that he so blindly listened to her and insists on discarding my words angers me.

"Actually Dad my decision had nothing to do with money, however since everyone seems to think that I'm so incompetent and unable to dress myself, or get myself ready for the dance without professional help maybe I shouldn't go to the dance at all. In fact I think that is the perfect solution to all of this. I will call Edward and cancel. After all I would hate to be an embarrassment to him or anyone else," I yell. I leave the kitchen and make my way to my bedroom, slamming and locking my door behind me. I put my headphones on and turn my music up so that I can block out everything around me.

I don't know why I'm so emotional but I can't stop the tears that start falling as I wonder what is so wrong with wanting to do something myself. Will I embarrass Edward if I do my own hair and nails? These thoughts run through my mind until I completely wear myself out and fall asleep.

Unfortunately my sleep is anything but peaceful. My dreams are filled with images of everyone telling me I'm not good enough. I wake up in a start and realize that although it's only two, there is no way I will be falling back asleep tonight.

When I wake up in the morning I decide that I'm going to let anyone ruin the dance for me. I glance at the clock when I roll over and realize that Edward is supposed to be here in a little over an hour. I'm not sure what he has planned for the day, but I don't care if we just sit around and do nothing. I just hope that Alice didn't get him on her bug Bella train.

I can't help the smile that graces my face as I get in the shower and got ready for the day.

**EPOV**

Things have been going well since Bella and I got on the same page. Today we were going to spend the day together. Our time together has been limited this past week as Alice and Rose kept her occupied getting everything ready for the formal.

I made the mistake of asking Bella about her dress and had my head snapped off by Alice. Apparently I'm not allowed to know anything other than the color before the dance. I shake my head as I remember that conversation. Listening to Alice go off about the topic you would have thought that we were discussing Bella's wedding dress.

I head downstairs for breakfast. Walking into the kitchen I find Mom pulling muffins out of the oven.

"Those smell delicious."

"Thanks sweetie. The rest of the food is already on the table."

I look over and see that Mom has really outdone herself. On top of the muffins she has scrambled eggs and bacon on the table. I drop a kiss on her forehead before I make my way to the table and take my seat.

Soon Alice and Dad both enter the room. Apparently we are having breakfast as a family this morning. I can't help the smile that graces my face. Not only will I get to spend the day with Bella, but I get some good family time as well.

'How are you this morning son?" Dad asks.

"I'm good. Do you have the day off?"

"Oh no. I have to go in a little later. I just figured with you kids being out of school it would be a perfect opportunity to have a family meal."

"Well, I'm glad." I tell him honestly.

I can't help but notice that Alice is unusually quiet today. "What do you have planned for the day Alice?" I ask.

"I'm meeting up with Rose and then her and I are going to stop over and talk some sense into Bella later."

I can't help but furrow my brows. "What are you talking about?"

"Bella is refusing to have her hair and nails done for the formal. She won't listen to reason and I need her to see that this really isn't an optional thing for this type of event."

"Why isn't it optional?"

"Seriously Edward. That would be like her doing her own hair for her wedding." Alice huffs.

I must admit that Alice's superior attitude makes me want to slap her. However, before I get a chance to say anything Mom speaks up.

"Have you and Rose asked Bella why she doesn't want to have her hair and nails done?"

"She claims that she wants to do it herself. The problem is that honestly she needs to take more pride in her appearance than that. This is something that really needs to be done professionally."

"Are you serious Alice? Please tell me that you did not say any of that to Bella," I implore.

"Of course I didn't. All I did was talk to Charlie and let him know that Bella hasn't made her appointment for her hair and nails yet. He said he would talk to her and see about getting the appointment set."

I'm seething as I listen to Alice talk. I can only imagine what is going through Bella's mind. I think back to the fact that Bella hadn't responded to my texts last night. I hadn't given it much thought at the time but now that I look at it I wonder if Charlie tried to talk to Bella last night.

I'm brought out of my thoughts by my father's voice. "Alice, it really isn't your place to talk to Charlie. I don't see anything wrong if Bella would rather do her own hair and make up. There could be several reasons for it. She could be being considerate of the cost or maybe she has an idea of what she wants and wants to do it herself. No matter what the reason you and Rose should not be making her feel bad for her decision."

I watch as Alice's face goes from stunned to remorseful. "I just want her to look the best she can. She has been through so much that I want her to have the perfect night."

"Did you ever think that Bella can have the perfect night without all the added expense? Have you ever talked to her about this type of thing? If you had you would know that Bella likes to be independent. However, if she thought she needed help she would ask for help. How about the fact that you basically told her that she isn't good enough if she doesn't get professional help."

I take several deep breaths to calm myself down. I can't help but wonder what I'm going to show up to when I get to Bella's house. I excuse myself from the table and I hear my parents talking to Alice as I head up the stairs to get my keys.

When I make my way back downstairs I run into Alice in the hallway. Part of me wants to walk right past her without acknowledging her presence. However, I can tell that she feels bad so I stop.

"I know you thought you were doing something nice Alice, but you have to remember that Bella has been through so much more than we can ever imagine. Add to that the fact that she hates spending money on herself, especially after she just bought a new dress for the dance. I can only hope that all the pressure has not made her think that the dance is no longer worth it. I implore you and Rose to stay away today unless Bella calls you."

"Okay Edward. I will stay away, but can you make sure she knows that we didn't mean to make her feel bad."

"I will see what I can do." I tell her as I leave the house.

The drive to Bella's goes by quickly. When I get there Charlie is just leaving.

"Good morning Charlie. How are you today?"

"I'm good. Bella is upstairs getting ready. You can wait for her in the living room. Maybe she will talk to you." Charlie says the last part under his breath.

"I take it you tried to talk to her about the formal. Alice told me this morning."

Charlie just nodded.

"Sorry that they brought you into something that you didn't need to be involved in."

"I just don't understand why she is being so stubborn about this."

"I will tell you the same thing that I told Alice. Bella is her own person. If she for one minute thought that she couldn't do this she would ask for help. But I can only imagine that all of this pressure to have her hair done professionally has been affecting her emotionally and now she is questioning her ability. I don't' know how she reacted when you talked to her, but give her some time. It will blow over, you will see."

"I hope you are right son. I hope you have better luck with her."

"I'm sure it will be fine. Have a good day at work." I tell him as he heads toward the cruiser.

I let myself into the house. I can hear the shower going and the hormonal part of me really wants to go upstairs and see a wet, naked Bella. However, the thought that Charlie could come back is enough to keep me in the living room.

I sat there until I heard the shower turn off. After about five minutes I figured it was safe to head upstairs. When I got to her room I smiled as I listened to her singing along to her iPod. I stood there watching as she was dancing around half dressed.

All of a sudden she turned around and screamed when she saw me standing there.

"How long have you been standing there?" Bella asks as her face flames red.

"Long enough to see you have some pretty good dance moves there," I tell her as I move into her bedroom.

"I thought you were coming by at…"

I cut her off as I pull her into a kiss. "You would have noticed that I'm right on time if you weren't so lost in the music." I informed her between kisses.

"Shit, I'm sorry. I was planning on being ready when you got here. You haven't been waiting too long have you?"

"No baby. I got here maybe fifteen minutes ago. Your dad told me I could wait in the living room but when I heard the shower cut off I decided to come upstairs. Seems like I made the best decision." I say.

"I'm glad you did. But aren't you afraid that my dad might come back?"

"Why do you think I waited until I knew you were out of the shower? Despite how very tempting the idea of coming up and finding you all naked and wet in the shower, I value my lift a little more. Sorry babe."

Bella slaps me before pulling away to finish getting ready. I take a seat on her bed and watch her as she does her hair. It never ceases to amaze me how quickly she can get ready.

"So, what are we doing today?" Bella asks.

"Well, I'm game for whatever. If you would like to get out of the house we could go to eh mall and out for lunch, but if you would rather stay in we can watch a movie. I don't care as long as I get to spend the day with you."

"I couldn't agree with you more. This week has been nothing but sure craziness." Bella states.

Once Bella has finished getting ready she crawls into my arms on her bed. We sit there just holding one another for about twenty minutes before she pulls away.

"As much as I enjoy laying here in your arms I think we better get out of here before we are tempted to do anything that we shouldn't," Bella purrs.

Reluctantly we both get up and make our way back downstairs. We decide to at least spend the morning in just watching movies. While a part of me wants to ask about the hair debate I don't want anything to ruin the good day we are having.

The day goes by quickly. We decide to order lunch in rather than going out. We spend the entire day just lying around watching movies and talking. Before I know it the day has ended and Charlie is home.

I reluctantly say goodnight and make my way home. Although I never did talk to Bella about the situation with Alice and her hair, I can't wait to see how she looks tomorrow night.

**BPOV**

Edward and I spend the day basically doing nothing and it couldn't have been a more perfect day. It's nice that neither of us feel the need to try to impress one another.

When Dad got home from work Edward left with a promise to call me before bed. I won't see him until he picks me up for the formal but I'm sure I will keep myself busy tomorrow.

I'm not really hungry but I know I need to make something for dinner. I decide to make chicken Caesar salads. I know that Dad probably won't be too happy, but I feel a little devious after what he did last night.

I'm just putting the plates on the table when Dad walks in from taking his shower. "Smells good Bella. What's for dinner?"

"Chicken Caesar salad," I say, waiting to see what his reaction is.

I must admit that I'm disappointed when he doesn't react the way I expect. "They look delicious."

I sit down and start digging into my salad. I know that I should apologize for how angry I got last night, but I don't know what exactly to say.

We eat in relative silence. When I'm done I move to get up and start doing the dishes. Before I get very far Dad stops me.

"Sit down for a minute. I will take care of the dishes but I want to talk to you about last night."

I let out a sigh, anticipating how much trouble I'm in. I go to speak but Dad puts his hand up to stop me.

"Last night when I was asking you about the preparations for the formal, I didn't think about asking you why you didn't want to have your hair and nails done and I should have. I'm not saying that you were right in how upset and angry you got, because I don't think your reaction was necessarily justified. Basically I think we both should have handled the situation differently."

"I'm sorry for how angry I got. I know you didn't mean to come off the way I took it. You just happened to be the last person to question my decision without asking why I had made said decision and I just kind of snapped," I said with a shrug.

"Bella we are all entitled to have our bad days and moments. I just want to know why you went off the way you did."

I let out a sigh before I answer. "You were just another person assuming that I can't do my own hair when all I wanted was to have some control over the dance. I let everyone else have a say in what I wear and I just wanted this one thing."

"Did you explain that to anyone?"

"Dad I tried, but even you didn't give me a chance. You just assumed that it was because of money. Would it be easier to have someone else do my hair and nails, yes, but I wouldn't have the same satisfaction of knowing that I did something for myself."

"I understand that. I'm sorry that I didn't ask you before I assumed. I admit sometimes it's hard to recognize how much you have changed since you first moved in with me. I promise that I will keep that in mind the next time something like this comes up."

"Thanks Dad."

I give him a hug and once again get up to start the dishes.

"I thought I told you that I would get the dishes," Dad says behind me.

"I can help."

"No, I want you to relax tonight. I'm sure you are going to be busy tomorrow."

"Okay Dad, but if you change your mind just let me know," I told him before leaving the room.

I make my way to my bedroom and start going through everything that I need to do tomorrow. I figured out how I want to do my hair earlier in the week and I plan on doing a simple French manicure to my nails. I want the nails to be simple.

I get so lost in my thoughts that I jump when my phone goes off. I can't help but smile when I see that it's Edward.

"Hello."

"Hey Baby. How was dinner with your dad?"

I sigh. "It was good. We talked about some things that needed to be cleared up."

"Anything you want to talk about?" Edward asks.

I think about it for a minute and decide that I don't want anything to put a damper on the dance tomorrow. "No, it's good. So how was your evening?"

"It was okay. I only had to threaten Alice about five times before she quit bugging me about making sure I have everything for tomorrow."

I can't help the laugh that escapes. "Glad I'm not the only person she has been bugging."

We continued talking for about half an hour before I started to yawn.

"I should let you go so you can get some sleep. I will talk to you in the morning."

"Sounds good. Night Edward."

After we hang up I get myself ready for bed. I'm so tired after not sleeping well last night that I fall asleep about five minutes after my head hits the pillow.

The next day goes by in a flash. Dad is working so I have the entire house to myself. I spread out my nail supplies in the living room and get both my hands and feet done. Once I have my nails done I take my shower so that I can do my hair.

Before I know it Dad is home and letting Edward in the house. I make my way downstairs hoping that I look good enough.

I reach the bottom stair and look up as I hear Edward gasp.

**A/N**

**This story, being my first fanfiction every, means a great deal to me. As we are nearing the end I find that I am having a harder time writing because I don't necessarily want it to end. That being said I believe we have two maybe three chapters remaining before this is marked complete. I have the next chapter mapped out so it shouldn't be as long between updates. **


	60. Chapter 60

**DISCLAIMER: Same disclaimer. I don't own anything, just the way I choose to use the characters. **

Chapter 60 – Visions

**EPOV**

For some reason my palms are sweating as I make my way to pick Bella up. The way I'm reacting you would think that this was our first date. I can't help the chuckle that escapes me as I think of how far Bella and I have come in our relationship.

I let out a deep breath as I park my car in front of Bella's house. I grab Bella's corsage from the passenger seat and get out of the car. I smile when I see that Charlie is home. Despite how quiet he is, I know that he is excited to see Bella all dressed up.

I go to knock on the door when it swings open and I'm face to face with Charlie.

"Hi Charlie. How are you this afternoon?"

"I'm good Edward. Bella is still finishing getting ready so why don't you come inside."

I follow him into the hallway and shut the door behind me. As I turn back around I hear heels coming down the stairs, forcing my eyes to the beauty that is descending the staircase.

I can't help the gasp that escapes me as I take in the beauty in front of me. Bella is walking down the stairs in this deep purple knee length dress. Her hair is back in some type of updo with pieces down framing her face. If I didn't know better I would have to say that she had her hair and makeup professionally done.

I'm pulled out of my stupor when Charlie clears his throat and moves over to the staircase. "You look beautiful baby," he says and I swear I can see a tear in his eye.

After Charlie releases Bella from his grip I move over to her. "Your father is right. You look amazing Bella," I tell her as I lean in for a kiss.

Seeing as Charlie is standing right beside me I keep it chaste and quickly pull away so that I can give Bella her corsage.

"I brought you this. It pales in comparison to your beauty," I tell her as I place the corsage on her wrist.

"Oh Edward, it's beautiful," Bella says.

Once again we are brought out of our little bubble by Charlie. "I would like to get some pictures of you two. I know you are having them taken at the dance, but I would like some of my own."

Bella and I move so that we are standing next to one another as Charlie starts to snap photo after photo. There is a part of me that wants to laugh at him, but I know that Charlie has missed so many moments in Bella's life that I can't blame him for wanting to document this one.

After about ten minutes Charlie deems that he has enough photos and I take her hand and lead her to the car. I help her get situated in the passenger seat before I go around and get in the driver seat.

"You really do look beautiful tonight," I tell her as I grab her hand and bring it to my mouth.

"Thank you. You look pretty fantastic yourself," Bella says as a blush creeps up her face.

I continue to hold her hand as we make our way to the hotel where the dance is being held. I pull up and park the car once we get there. We are meeting the rest of the gang inside so that we can all get photos taken together in addition to the ones of the individual couples.

After I help Bella out of the car I pull her to me and give her the kiss that I wanted to give her when I first saw her come down the stairs.

"Not that I'm complaining, but what was that for?"

"That is the kiss I wanted to give you when I first saw you. However, I didn't think I should probably show you just how beautiful I find you in front of your father," I tell her.

Bella laughs. "You are probably right," she says before she leans in and places a kiss on my lips.

We are broken out of our haze when we hear catcalls coming our way. Bella's face immediately flames and I place a kiss on her forehead as I turn her toward our obnoxious friends.

"That was quickly heading toward an indecent exposure arrest," Emmett bellows.

"You're just jealous," Bella quips back before I have a chance to say anything.

With that, Bella grabs my hand and we walk past a now speechless Emmett. We make our way inside and take in all the decorations. For being a high school dance, I'm pretty impressed by the wintery decorations that are covering the ballroom.

Pictures are taken and the six of us make our way to the dance floor. Unfortunately when we hit the dance floor it is a fast song playing so I have no excuse to pull Bella close to me.

Finally after a few songs a slow song comes on. I pull Bella to me and we sway to the music. I think of how much things have changed over the past several months and I thank God that Bella moved here. I can't imagine what my life would be like if she hadn't moved here. We may be young but I know that Bella and I have a future together.

I'm brought out of my internal musings by Bella's voice. "Penny for your thoughts."

I chuckle. "I was just thinking how much has changed this year and how glad I am that you are here," I tell her.

"Me too. I know there are still some things that have to be finished, but it feels like everything is finally on track."

"I know exactly what you are saying. Together we will get through anything that may come for us."

"I love you Edward."

"As I love you," I respond. I lean down and give her a kiss as the song comes to an end.

"Would you like to take a break?" I ask.

"Sounds good."

I direct Bella over to a table where the rest of our friends are sitting. It seems like we all decided at the same time to take a break.

When we get to the table I pull Bella's chair out for her. She takes a seat as I go and grab us drinks. I notice on my way back that she is talking softly to Alice and Rose. I hear the tail end of their conversation as I place Bella's glass in front of her.

"Thank you baby." Bella says.

"You're welcome," I tell her as I take the seat next to hers and put my arm around her shoulders.

Bella continues her conversation with Alice and Rose as I turn and talk to Jasper and Emmett.

We all sit there in our own conversations for a few songs before Jasper gets up and asks Bella to dance. Emmett follows suit with Alice, leaving me at the table with Rose. As I'm about to ask Rose if she would like to dance she puts her hand up to stop me.

"We can dance in a few minutes. Right now I want to talk to you," Rose states.

"Okay," I say as I sit back and wait for her to continue.

"I know that Alice and I have sometimes made things more difficult for Bella. There are times we forget how much she has changed and how much stronger she is now than she was just months ago. I think there are times that we believe we have to protect her and we forget that she is a strong independent woman. Most recently with getting ready for tonight. Instead of just trusting her we tried to take over and almost caused her to not come. For that I'm sorry. I see how happy you are with Bella and I just want you to know just how glad we are to see you two together."

"Rose, I think we all have a lot to remember. We all are guilty of forgetting how much Bella has changed. In fact even Bella is guilty because she forgets that there are reasons that we all are protective of her. This is something that we have talked about and we are both just happy that we are together."

"I'm glad. She really does look beautiful tonight, doesn't she," Rose asked.

"She sure does."

"We obviously underestimated her. I think maybe I will go to her for some hairstyling help sometime."

I just smiled at Rose. I got up and extended my hand, inviting Rose to come dance with me.

We made our way to the dance floor and started dancing near our friends. At the end of the song we all switched partners and I ended up dancing with Alice. Alice tried to apologize for underestimating Bella, but just like I had done with Rose I told her that we all needed to work on trusting one another more.

The rest of the night passed in a blur of dancing and laughing. Emmett did his best to make sure that everyone had a great time. Before we know it the dance ends, but none of us is ready to go home. Bella and I had previously discussed that although we are ready to take the next step in our relationship we don't want to be the cliché couple and have sex after the dance.

It is decided that we will all go to the diner and grab something to eat. Alice is worried about getting something on her dress but when she sees that both Bella and Rose are up for the trip she gives in. We end up spending the next several hours just talking.

By the time I get Bella back home we are pushing her curfew. I smile a little when I see the curtains move.

"What are you smiling at?" Bella asks.

Instead of answering I nod my head toward the house.

Bella turns and looks. She busts out laughing as she sees the curtain fall back into place. "I guess my dad waited up."

"He did. He is worried about his little girl." I tell her as I pull her into me.

Bella wraps her arms around me and pulls my head down so that our lips connect. "Well, then I might as well do what he is afraid of and kiss you," Bella states between kisses.

I can't help the laugh that escapes. "You do remember that he carries a gun."

"He won't do anything. He likes you too much."

I shake my head. "You are trying to get me killed."

"I would never do that. I love you too much."

I held Bella in my arms for about another ten minutes until I feel her shiver in the cold. "I think maybe you should go inside."

"I know, but I don't this night to end," Bella tells me.

"I know. I feel the same way but the end of the night doesn't matter because we will still be together tomorrow."

"Why do you have to be so practical?" Bella asks with a pout.

"You love me for it," I say as I kiss her nose.

"I know. Well I guess this is good night," Bella says as we stand outside the door.

"Night baby. I will call you in the morning."

Bella turns and makes her way inside. I wait until she closes the door behind her before I make my way back to the car. I can't help the smile that stays on my face as I drive home.

**BPOV**

I lean against the door once I'm inside the house. I open my eyes to find my dad staring at me with a smile on his face.

"I take it you had a nice night."

"It was fantastic," I tell him.

"Why don't you tell me about it."

Dad and I spent the next hour talking about the dance over cups of hot cocoa. After I have recounted the entire evening dad looks at me with such love in his face.

"So much has changed since you came to live here. When you first got here you refused to let anyone in. Now it's like a whole new person in front of me."

"While my friends have helped, it's ultimately you that I have to thank for that. Even when I fought you tooth and nail and refused to let you in, you didn't give up. Thank you for that. I wish I could go back and tell you what had been going on sooner, but I know I can't. All I can do is try to be the best daughter I can be." I told him.

"You are the best daughter anyone could ever ask for. I hate that it has taken until halfway through your senior year for us to figure things out. It feels like I am just getting you and I'm going to lose you." Dad said.

"You aren't going to lose me," I assured him.

"I know but soon you are going to be deciding what college to go to and you are going to go off and start your life."

"Even if I do go to college, and that is a big if, I am never going to be far away. I won't give up what I have just found Dad."

"I love you kiddo, more than you can ever know. Now it's getting late so we should both head up to bed."

"Alright Dad. I will see you in the morning," I told him as I placed a kiss on his head.

I made my way up to my bedroom and carefully removed all the pins from my hair. I brushed it out before I changed out of my dress and made my way to the bathroom to wash the makeup off my face.

Unfortunately even after all this I was too keyed up to fall asleep once I crawled into bed. Instead I pulled out the college applications that Edward had gotten me and started to fill them out. At least if they are filled out I am one step closer to deciding what I want to do after I get out of school.

Part of the reason I'm not sure I want to go to school is the money, but honestly part of the reason is that I'm afraid if I leave I will lose the connection I'm just now gaining with my dad. I know this is something that I probably need to discuss not only with Riley, but also with Dad.

I fall asleep promising myself that I will discuss my fears with both Dad and Riley so that I can find a way to overcome them.


End file.
